La vie de Chiara Eileen Snape
by memepotter952504
Summary: Abandonnée par ses parents, battue et violée par ses relatifs moldus, Arya Potter est laissée pour morte dans une rue de Londres. Severus Snape errant par hasard par là, l'âme en peine, la trouve et l'emmène chez lui. Il finit par l'adopter. Fem ! Harry.
1. Comment tout a commencé

**Chapitre 1 : Comment tout a commencé**

La nounou veillait sur les deux poupons qui dormaient profondément dans leur berceau. C'était des jumeaux : Arya et Ezequiel Potter. Ils étaient merveilleux, tellement beaux et innocents, totalement inconscients du mal qui les menaçait. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom voulait leur mort, à eux, ces deux enfants si doux qui venaient à peine d'entrer dans la vie et n'avaient pas encore pu en profiter. Ils faisaient à peine leurs premiers pas et n'étaient pas encore capable de parler.

Soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvrit violemment et claqua, réveillant les bambins en sursaut. Ils se mirent tout de suite à pleurer, effrayés. La jeune femme alla rapidement la fermer avant que le vent violent ne s'engouffre trop et mette le souk dans la chambre et la refroidisse, puis elle alla rassurer les deux bouts de chou et fit de son mieux pour qu'ils se rendorment, sans remarquer la silhouette qui se dressait à l'ombre des arbres, devant le manoir Potter.

Dehors, le vent et la pluie faisaient rage. Un temps qui sied parfaitement à la nuit d'Halloween. C'était le 31 octobre 1981. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là, sous sa cape noire ensorcelée pour le protéger du froid et de la tempête. Il avait son regard de sang fixé sur la fenêtre qui venait d'être refermée et dans ses oreilles résonnaient encore les cris de ses futures victimes déjà apeurées. Il avait eu du mal à les retrouver mais le destin lui avait envoyé ces enfants en cadeau, en sacrifice, signe de sa future gloire, sa future victoire.

Il avait tellement accompli jusqu'à présent : il avait pour obsession l'immortalité et l'anéantissement des moldus qui les mettaient en danger par leur ignorance et leur refus de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Pour eux, les sorciers et les créatures magiques étaient des monstres qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et qu'il fallait éliminer. Il était certes un Sang-Mêlé de par son père, mais il le cachait aux yeux de tous, surtout des Sangs-Purs. Il ne voulait pas que cela se sache, cela lui ferait perdre tout crédit qu'il avait auprès d'eux, il ne serait plus écouté. De plus, il ne voulait pas que le monde sorcier connaisse la vérité sur son passé douloureux. Personne ne devait savoir. Ces choses-là devaient rester cachées à jamais. Ces anciens camarades d'école, maintenant fidèles mangemorts, avaient tous fait un serment inviolable pour ne jamais le divulguer. Seul Dumbledore le savait et avait la possibilité de le révéler. C'est ce qu'il craignait le plus.

Du moins, jusqu'à présent. Il avait réussi à atteindre l'un de ses deux objectifs. Il était maintenant immortel. Il avait créé six horcruxes et il les avait soigneusement cachés. Il avait tué pour cela mais il s'en fichait. C'était un petit prix à payer pour la sauvegarde du monde sorcier. D'une certaine manière, il se sacrifiait aussi lui-même, la mutilation de son âme pour réaliser ses horcruxes l'ayant enlaidi : il n'avait que 55 ans, encore dans la fleur de l'âge pour un sorcier et il en faisait le double, son visage s'était ridé, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses pupilles plus rouge que jamais – dû surtout à sa forte utilisation de la magie noire ces derniers temps – son teint blafard et presque cadavérique, son corps autrefois bien bâti était maintenant squelettique, ses cheveux soyeux étaient peu à peu tombés, le rendant chauve. Mais il faisait tout cela pour le monde sorcier. Ce sacrifice personnel lui permettrait d'accomplir son deuxième objectif, à savoir l'éradication des moldus et la survie, et même la renaissance du monde sorcier qui dépérissait.

La magie se vengeait, il y était fortement connecté. Avec les Nés-Moldus qui avaient négligés et, par la suite, bannis les anciens rituels, considérés comme païens et barbares, pour rapporter leur culture moldue et leurs célébrations, le monde magique se mourrait car Magia elle-même n'était plus honorée comme il le fallait. Bon nombre de créatures magiques mourraient, certaines espèces s'éteignaient toute seule sans l'aide directe de l'homme, du sorcier. Ils dépérissaient car la magie les quittait, trop faible pour pouvoir et les maintenir en vie et maintenir l'équilibre du monde. Bientôt, si on ne changeait pas les choses rapidement, ce serait la fin de la magie, la fin des sorciers, et quand il n'y aura plus un seul sorcier, plus aucune créature magique pour l'honorer, Magia rendra le monde stérile et ce sera la fin de toute vie sur la Terre. Fin qui ne serait qu'accélérée avec les moldus qui n'avaient aucun scrupule à détruire leur environnement avec leurs machines polluantes et leur technologie.

Il voulait éviter cela. A tout prix ! D'où ses sacrifices personnels. Mais les sorciers ne comprenaient pas. Les créatures magiques étaient considérées dorénavant comme inférieures alors qu'elles étaient égales voire supérieures aux sorciers car étaient plus connectées à Magia qu'eux.

Et maintenant, il avait peur que tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'à présent s'écroule. Il y avait la prophétie. Il était devenu immortel mais il y avait cette prophétie. Magia l'avait mis en garde. Un enfant né en fin juillet de parents qui l'avaient par trois fois défié était destiné à le détruire et l'empêcher de sauver le monde. Un enfant qui aurait un pouvoir particulier et qu'il marquerait comme son égal. Il devait le tuer avant qu'il n'apprenne à se battre, il devait l'anéantir. C'était un autre sacrifice qu'il se devait de faire pour la survie du monde.

C'est pourquoi lors de ces deux dernières années, il n'avait eu de cesse de rechercher la mère de cet enfant, avant qu'elle ne le mette au monde, et ensuite l'enfant lui-même. Mais pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais trouvé aucun indice sur son identité ou sa localisation. Il avait découvert récemment qu'il y avait en réalité trois enfants susceptibles de l'anéantir : les jumeaux Potter et le fils Londubat. Il avait envoyé Bellatrix s'occuper de ce dernier pendant qu'il se chargeait lui-même des Potter.

Trouver les Potter s'était trouvé être une tâche ardue : ils s'étaient cachés derrière le sortilège de _Fidelitas_ et l'avaient plus d'une fois changé, à chaque fois qu'ils déménageaient. Le destin a voulu qu'ils choisissent comme gardien du secret un de ses mangemorts, Peter Pettigrow, qu'il avait récemment convaincu du bien fondé de son entreprise. Pettigrow avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de James Potter, c'était donc une chance inouïe qui se présentait au Mage Noir en cette veille de Samain. Il allait pouvoir tuer ces deux enfants et ainsi s'assurer que jamais personne n'aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre et par conséquent, de manière certes indirecte, détruire le monde.

Tout cela pour l'équilibre du monde !

Le mage noir soupira et, sortant sa baguette en bois d'if, marcha vers la porte d'entrée du manoir et monta rapidement à l'étage, vers la chambre des enfants, pour accomplir la sale besogne. La nounou, bien que cracmolle, ne manquait pas de courage et s'interposa entre lui et le berceau, faisant barrage de son corps. Il lui demanda de s'écarter et, devant son refus d'obtempérer, il fut obligé de la tuer également. Il s'approcha ensuite des enfants.

Ils pleuraient tous les deux. Cela lui fendit le cœur mais pas sa détermination. Il ne put toutefois pas les tuer alors qu'ils étaient en pareille détresse, effrayés. Il s'agenouilla devant eux et les regarda. Il leur chanta une petite chanson pour les apaiser et les ramener au pays des songes. Il devait certes les sacrifier mais autant qu'ils partent en paix. La situation était déjà assez horrible pour l'obliger à tuer ainsi deux bébés innocents, trois en comptant le jeune Neville Londubat.

Tout en les calmant, il grava les traits de ces enfants dans son esprit pour ne jamais les oublier. La jeune fille, qui portait le nom d'Arya, avait les yeux aussi brillants et d'un vert aussi profond et pur que l'émeraude, et des cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Le garçon, Ezequiel, avait les yeux chocolat et les cheveux couleur du bronze, cuivrés. Ils avaient tous deux le visage d'un angelot.

Une fois qu'ils se furent calmé, il se releva et, une larme coulant le long de sa joue pour l'acte abominable qu'il s'apprêtait de commettre, il pointa vers le garçon sa baguette et murmura l'incantation mortelle. Le rayon de lumière verte partit directement vers Ezequiel. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sortilège soit dévié par un puissant bouclier d'Amour. Le rai mortel se retourna contre lui et il fut réduit en cendres, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans le néant fut deux orbes émeraudes qui le fixaient intensément.

La toiture explosa sous la collision des deux magies et la charpente au-dessus de la chambre s'effondra. De loin, on pouvait entendre un bébé qui hurlait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

oOoOo

Lily et James Potter étaient partis à Poudlard. Dumbledore les avait convoqués dans la sécurité de l'école, au sein même de son bureau, pour leur parler des derniers agissements du groupe mangemort. Les deux Potter étaient deux aurors très respectés et talentueux et ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, groupe qui se défendaient contre la menace de Lord Voldemort.

Alors qu'ils discutaient vivement des prochaines actions à mener, une alarme se fit entendre, stridente, dans le bureau. Le manoir était attaqué. Quelqu'un les avait trahis. Ce quelqu'un, c'était ce rat de Peter Pettigrow ! James se promit de faire la peau à ce lâche tout en courant, suivi de près par sa femme et Albus Dumbledore, pour traverser rapidement le château, le parc et passer les grilles d'enceinte afin de transplaner chez lui. Malheureusement pour lui, le mauvais temps avait rendu le terrain glissant et plus d'une fois il tomba sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard.

A peine eut-il passé les grilles qu'il se concentra sur sa destination et laissa le transplanage s'opérer et le pousser dans ce tuyau si fin le menant vers son foyer. Une fois sur place, devant son manoir, une vision de pure horreur se présenta à lui. Malgré la tempête et la noirceur de la nuit, le sorcier pouvait voir très clairement le toit de sa maison effondré sur la chambre de ses enfants, la charpente encore fumante. Toutefois son cœur se réchauffa un peu en entendant les cris d'un enfant qu'il reconnut comme sien pour l'avoir déjà maintes fois entendu. Il courut comme s'il avait le diable lui-même à ses trousses et fonça à l'étage pour retrouver la source des cris, son fils, son petit Ezequiel.

Il le retrouva au coté de sa sœur, dans son berceau, sous les décombres. De deux, trois coups de baguettes, il désintégra la charpente qui l'empêchait de rejoindre ses enfants et réchauffa ses derniers qui avaient la peau bleuie par le froid, le vent et la pluie qui leur étaient tombée dessus. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous deux blessés mais il s'agissait de blessures superficielles, bien qu'elles laisseraient à jamais une marque sur le peau. Ezequiel avait une étoile bizarre à la base du cou, sur sa clavicule droite, tandis qu'Arya avait un éclair sur le front.

Quand Lily et Albus arrivèrent, un peu plus tard – ils étaient moins rapides que le Lord pour ce qui était de courir –, ils observèrent l'état des lieux. Le vieux mage se dirigea vers le tas de cendres et de tissus fumants malgré la tempête pendant que la sorcière se dirigeait vers la jeune femme qu'ils avaient appelés pour garder les enfants. Elle prit son pouls. Rien. Même pas le moindre signe de vie. Ses yeux étaient éteints et son visage figé dans une expression à la fois effrayée et déterminée.

« Albus, » fit James. « Est-ce que vous pourriez voir s'ils vont bien, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Naturellement, mon garçon. »

Le vieil homme sortit sa baguette de sureau et fit des mouvements compliqués au-dessus des deux enfants alors qu'un parchemin apparaissait à coté de lui, se remplissant au fur et à mesure qu'il lançait les sorts de diagnostic. Il se pencha ensuite sur les parchemins.

« Ils vont très bien. Ils vont juste avoir un léger rhume pour le choc thermique qu'ils ont subi. »

Il resta pensif devant les résultats et observa tantôt le parchemin, tantôt les bambins, tantôt les cendres fumantes des restes de l'homme qu'il avait directement identifié comme étant Voldemort en personne.

« Votre fils a vaincu Voldemort, » dit-il.

« Vous êtes sûr, Albus ? » demanda Lily en s'approchant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras tandis que son mari s'occupait de son fils. « Ils sont encore très jeunes. Ils n'ont même pas encore fait leur première magie. »

« Pourtant votre fils vient de le faire cette nuit. Et il a déjà un très grand potentiel pour son âge. »

« Et Arya ? » demanda James.

« Je n'ai vu malheureusement aucune trace de magie en elle, » répondit le vieil homme. « Il se pourrait qu'elle soit cracmolle. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, Lily, ils sont encore très jeunes. Arya pourra peut-être faire de la magie. Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. »

« Donc, c'est Ezequiel qui a survécu et vaincu Voldemort, » répéta James, bien que son affirmation ressemblait plus à une question.

« En effet, mon garçon. Et il devra très certainement un jour recommencer. »

« Quoi ? » firent les parents.

« Je doute fort que Voldemort soit mort aussi simplement que cela. Il est un adepte de la magie noire. Il a très certainement trouvé un moyen pour contrer la possibilité d'être vaincu sur le plan physique. »

« Mais que devons-nous faire, Albus ? »

« Il ne serait pas bon pour Arya et Ezequiel de rester ensemble. Votre garçon deviendra très célèbre pour ce qu'il a accompli cette nuit. Il aura besoin de tout votre soutien et votre attention, ainsi que beaucoup d'aides et d'entraînements pour son prochain affrontement avec Voldemort. Cela posera des problèmes dans leurs relations, cassant le lien qui les unit de la pire des manières. Le mieux serait de le briser maintenant tant qu'ils sont encore trop jeunes pour s'en rendre compte et de le comprendre. »

Les Potter hésitèrent longuement avant de s'arrêter sur leur décision. Ils allaient abandonner Arya. Mais c'était trop pour Lily. Elle ne voulait pas la mettre dans un orphelinat. Alors elle décida dans la laisser dans la famille et elle irait la conduire dès le lendemain chez sa sœur, Pétunia. Les Potter leur fourniraient tout ce dont ils auront besoin pour élever leur fille à leur place. Elle ne manquera de rien, pas même d'amour. Pétunia avait un fils et pourrait très certainement s'occuper d'une fille, surtout que c'était une fille qu'elle voulait à la base, Lily en était certaine, elle en avait parlé dans l'une de ses lettres.

Pour le bien de sa fille qu'elle négligerait certainement si elle la gardait auprès d'elle, la privant de l'amour d'une mère dont elle aurait tant besoin, pour pouvoir s'attarder plus longuement sur Ezequiel, pour le bien de son fils qui aurait tant besoin d'elle dans les années à venir, pour le bien de la communauté sorcière et la survie du monde moldu dont elle était issue, Lily Potter prit avec son mari la décision de l'abandonner.

De plus, si les propos de Dumbledore s'avéraient exacts, Arya serait sûrement très bien placée chez Pétunia, directement ancrée dans le monde moldu s'il s'avérait qu'elle était Cracmolle. Les Cracmols étaient mal vus par la société sorcière. Ils en étaient un peu la honte. Si un enfant issu de deux parents moldus s'avéraient être un sorcier, il était accueilli à bras ouverts dans le monde magique. Mais si le contraire arrivait, si deux sorciers mettaient au monde un enfant sans pouvoir, leur réputation en était entachée à jamais et l'enfant vivait une vie malheureuse dans le monde sorcier, et s'il n'était pas très tôt intégré et adapté au monde moldu, il y serait malheureux également.

Là, pour Arya, tout ne serait que bénéfique. Si elle était Cracmolle, elle resterait chez les moldus. Si elle était une sorcière, elle recevrait sa lettre de Poudlard pour son onzième anniversaire et elle irait elle-même la chercher pour faire ses courses pour sa scolarité. Mais en attendant, il fallait se séparer d'elle. Pour Ezequiel. Cela lui fendit le cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Sauf que Dumbledore avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait pas de diplôme en médicomagie et même s'il connaissait les sortilèges de diagnostic, il en interprétait mal les résultats, surtout les plus précis. Si Arya n'avait aucune magie en elle, c'est parce qu'elle était dans un état d'épuisement magique pour avoir élevé, à son si jeune âge, un bouclier si puissant qu'il a contré le sortilège mortel qui était en théorie imparable. Arya était bel et bien une sorcière. Et c'était elle qui avait vaincu Voldemort cette nuit-là et non son frère.

C'est ainsi que le matin du 1er novembre 1981, Pétunia retrouva un bébé sur le pas de sa porte avec une lettre de sa maudite petite sœur. Dès les premières lignes, la moldue avait pincé les lèvres mais, après discussion – presque dispute – avec son mari, Vernon Dursley, ils avaient décidé de garder la fille. Et si jamais il s'avérait qu'elle était un monstre comme _eux_, ils feraient le nécessaire pour que sa monstruosité s'en aille et qu'elle soit une enfant normale comme tout le monde.


	2. Une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres

**Chapitre 2 : Une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres**

Quatre ans plus tard, dans le Surrey, dans la banlieue calme de Little Whining, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'émeraude courrait pour fuir une bande de grosses brutes. Parmi ces brutes, il y avait son cousin, Dudley Dursley. Il était un peu plus vieux qu'elle, de quelques mois. Ils avaient tous les deux cinq ans mais le gros blond semblait en avoir six alors qu'elle, toute fine et maigrelette qu'elle était, semblait en avoir à peine quatre. Dudley voulait jouer, mais méchant comme il était, encouragé par ses parents qui détestaient sa cousine, il avait fait d'elle son souffre-douleur. Son jeu préféré, la _Chasse au Monstre_. Et c'était Arya qui jouait toujours le monstre. Le gagnant avait le plaisir de la faire pleurer, de la frapper, de lui tirer sur les couettes, et toutes autres choses qui lui venait à l'esprit. Le gagnant était le roi du monstre. Et la petite fille perdait souvent. Très souvent. Et elle revenait toujours blessée et couverte de crasses au 4, Privet Drive pour subir les foudres de sa Tante qui allait lui reprocher d'être un monstre inutile et ingrat.

C'était son nom, _Monstre_. Son Oncle et sa Tante l'appelaient ainsi. Ou encore _Gamine_. C'était un nom bien moche, pas comme Dudley. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Elle ne pouvait jamais se plaindre ou elle serait sévèrement punie. Et elle avait peur de la punition. Plus que la _Chasse au Monstre_. Elle ne pouvait que se taire et obéir la tête basse, sans oser croiser le regard de ses tuteurs, surtout pas celui de son Oncle qui rentrait très souvent dans un état bizarre, tard le soir. Il était violent. Il la frappait beaucoup, presque tous les soirs, parfois un coup de pied, puis il l'enfermait dans son placard.

Son placard, son refuge, sa chambre. C'était très petit, mais elle y était en sécurité. Il y faisait certes sombre, l'ampoule était cassée, mais sa famille n'y venait que rarement. C'était surtout sa Tante le matin qui venait frapper à la porte pour qu'elle se lève et fasse les corvées et le café et, tout dernièrement, la cuisine. C'était elle qui préparait le petit déjeuner tous les matins, les œufs, le bacon, les toasts, et gare à elle si elle faisait brûler quelque chose. Manger, seulement les restes s'il y en avait, et ils étaient rares, son Oncle étant par nature un grand mangeur, et Dudley qui mangeait souvent plus qu'il ne pouvait au point de se faire vomir justement pour embêter sa cousine.

Voilà quelle était la vie de la petite fille qui fuyait cette bande de brutes. Mais elle n'était pas très rapide, et le manque de nourriture n'aidant pas, n'avait pas beaucoup d'énergie pour distancer ces méchants garçons. Elle se fit attraper par l'un d'entre eux et elle tomba au sol. Elle se fit frapper, fort. Cela faisait très mal. Tellement mal. Elle se mit à pleurer en se mettant en boule pour protéger son visage et son ventre. Et elle hurla. Puis, il se passa un phénomène étrange : une vague d'énergie s'échappa de la petite fille et propulsa les gamins à plusieurs mètres de distances, certains d'entre eux avaient percutés des arbres, des murs ou des poteaux.

« Monstre, » hurla Dudley qui était, chanceux, tombé sur le sol. « Tu es un monstre, le Monstre ! »

Le dit monstre prit peur et détala vers la maison où était son refuge. Elle rentra rapidement par la porte de la cuisine et alla tout de suite se cacher dans son placard. Le seul endroit où son cousin ne venait jamais. L'avantage de cette cachette, de sa chambre, c'est qu'une fois enfermée à l'intérieur, loin du regard de Dudley, ce dernier l'oubliait totalement. Il ne pensait à lui faire du mal que quand elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Apeurée et pleurant le plus silencieusement possible à cause de la douleur des coups qu'elle avait reçus, la fille ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. Dudley racontait à sa Tante ce qu'avait fait le monstre.

Pétunia Dursley avait les lèvres pincées en entendant cela. Alors la gosse avait des pouvoirs comme ses parents. Elle était l'une d'entre eux. Cela n'allait pas plaire à son mari. Pas du tout même. Elle donna de la glace à son fils en le félicitant, qu'il était un bon garçon et elle l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se dirigea vers le placard et enferma sa nièce pour ne pas qu'elle utilise encore de sa monstruosité sur son fils ou sur elle-même. Vernon s'occuperait d'elle au soir quand il rentrerait du café.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Pétunia vit son mari rentrer, saoul et de mauvaise humeur. Très mauvaise humeur. Un souci au travail. Il avait encore raté une opportunité de gagner de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Malheureusement le client potentiel était finalement parti chez un de ses plus grands concurrents. La femme raconta ce que la gosse avait fait plus tôt dans la journée et elle vit le visage de Vernon rougir de colère. Il monta dans la chambre en demandant à son épouse de lui envoyer la gamine.

« Monstre, » fit la voix de Tante Pétunia alors que le verrou du placard se faisait entendre, déverrouillant la porte. « Ton Oncle veut te voir dans la chambre. »

Les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandirent de terreur. _Oh non pas la chambre ! Pas ça ! _Elle se leva et, sans protester car cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de son Oncle et sa Tante, prête à endurer le pire.

oOoOo

Il errait sans but, il ne savait pas vraiment où il était à ce moment précis, quelque part dans les rues du Londres moldu. Il avait mal aux pieds à force de marcher mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Alors il continuait. L'homme aux cheveux noirs, graisseux depuis le temps qu'il ne les avait pas lavés, portait un pantalon en toile noire ainsi qu'une veste sombre qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. C'était la tenue parfaite pour se fondre à la fois dans le monde sorcier et dans le monde moldu. Même encore maintenant il s'habillait ainsi, vieux réflexe qu'il avait gardé de la guerre, lorsqu'il espionnait les mangemorts pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais cela remontait à presque cinq ans. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, pays où il avait tellement souffert.

Oui, Severus Snape avait en ce beau jour d'été vingt-cinq ans. Vingt-cinq ans et il avait déjà tellement vu, tellement vécu, … Déjà enfant, la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Il était le fils de Tobias Snape, un moldu qui avait un fort penchant pour l'alcool et qui battait son épouse par ce qu'elle était une sorcière et son fils dont il s'efforçait de chasser la magie de son corps. Mais il avait eu une amie précieuse qui l'avait aidé à traverser tout cela. Lily Evans, son coup de cœur, son premier amour. Elle et sa mère l'avait soigné et aidé pendant toute son enfance. Mme Evans était pourtant une moldue, elle aussi, mais elle ne le craignait pas pour sa magie. Au contraire, elle le comprenait un peu car elle avait elle-même une sorcière comme fille. Lily et Severus étaient rentrés ensemble à Poudlard et, malgré leurs maisons différentes et opposées, ils étaient restés meilleurs amis.

C'est en cinquième année que tout avait dérapé, il l'avait insultée dans un accès de colère alors qu'il venait de ramasser une nouvelle raclée de foutu Potter et sa bande d'amis. Il n'avait jamais pensé les mots horribles qu'il lui avait dits, il l'aimait trop pour lui faire du mal et pour penser du mal d'elle, mais sur le coup de l'émotion et l'aveuglement de sa colère, c'était sorti sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Cela avait scellé la fin de leur amitié et rendu Severus malheureux au possible. Il venait de blesser la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Et quelques semaines plus tard, il l'avait vue au bras de sa nemesis, ce qui n'avait fait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Cette douleur ajoutée à celle de la perte de sa mère qui avait succombé sous les coups de son père, l'avait poussé à épouser la cause mangemort.

Quelques années plus tard, il avait entendu les rumeurs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à la poursuite des Potter, en particulier les enfants de sa Lily. Même s'il l'avait perdue, il l'aimait toujours et c'est pour elle qu'il avait décidé de trahir le mage noir et de devenir espion pour l'Ordre. Cela n'avait hélas pas empêché l'attaque à Godric's Hollow, mais il y avait eu un miracle cette nuit-là. Les jumeaux avaient survécu et le Lord Noir avait disparu.

A l'époque, Severus n'avait que vingt-et-un ans et il était déjà aigri. Il avait fui l'Angleterre qui ne faisait que lui remémorer son passé douloureux et partit pour la Russie. Il y avait terminé sa maîtrise en potions et fait une formation d'un an en médicomagie pour devenir aide-soignant. Il avait travaillé dans l'hôpital sorcier où il avait fait ses stages et où il s'était fait une très bonne amie, une nouvelle confidente.

Elle s'appelait Vlada. Vlada Belikov. C'était une femme époustouflante : intelligente, douce, drôle et belle. Elle était médicomage. Leur amitié avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus profond. Severus était alors heureux. Ils s'étaient mariés et l'homme s'apprêtait à devenir père. Sa femme attendait une fille. Mais le sort s'était une fois de plus acharné sur lui. Vlada était morte en couche et le bébé, sa fille qui avait ses yeux d'onyx et les cheveux blonds de sa mère, n'avait pas survécu.

Depuis Severus Snape errait, perdu et malheureux, pleurant et criant sa perte aux quatre vents. Ses pas l'avaient ramené en Angleterre, sa terre natale et il était retourné dans la maison de son enfance. Il avait aussi revu le parc où il avait rencontré Lily pour la première fois, ainsi que l'ancienne maison où la Gryffondor vivait. Il avait alors ressenti le besoin de revoir cette rousse aux yeux verts, besoin de revoir un visage familier, besoin de parler. Mais en arrivant devant la demeure des Potter, en voyant Lily dans les bras de son mari, couvant des yeux son fils volant sur un balai – _elle n'avait pas aussi une fille ?_ – il avait perdu son courage. Lui qui voulait lui parler, s'excuser et qui avait tant besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer mais ne savait où la trouver, était reparti avant qu'elle ne le remarque.

En ce jour d'août 1985, où le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, il errait encore dans les rues de Londres l'âme en peine. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : quitter cette vie de malheurs et de souffrances et rejoindre son épouse et sa fille dans la mort. Il n'avait juste pas encore eu le courage de s'ôter la vie.

oOoOo

Quand elle entendit son mari partir dans la salle de bain mais que la gamine ne redescendait pas, Pétunia décida de monter la houspiller pour qu'elle file dans son placard. Quand elle entra dans la chambre conjugale, elle la vit étendue sur le sol, inconsciente et blessée au-delà du raisonnable. Elle était à moitié nue. Et elle saignait. En la tournant du pied – hors de question qu'elle la touche – elle vit les bleus et le sang sur son visage. D'avoir été tournée ainsi sans ménagement, la fillette n'avait eu aucune réaction. Rien. Pas même un bruit si ce n'est une respiration laborieuse.

Là, Pétunia sut que son mari avait été trop loin. Ils allaient devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital. Et ils devraient répondre aux questions de la police. Ils allaient avoir de gros ennuis. Maudit soit les Potter. Que sa sœur aille en Enfer ! Elle redescendit en veillant à fermer la porte pour ne pas que Dudley voit cette horreur en allant se coucher. Elle en parlerait avec son mari plus tard.

Vers 22h, quand leur fils dormait à poings fermés, Pétunia s'installa à coté de son mari.

« Vernon. »

« Oui, Pétunia ? » répondit son mari, en tournant son regard dilaté par l'alcool vers elle.

« Tu as été trop loin avec elle. Il va falloir l'amener à l'hôpital. »

« Hors de question ! Elle doit certainement faire la comédie ! C'est une incapable ! Un monstre ! Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait ! »

« Il n'empêche qu'elle est en très mauvais état. Elle ne se relèvera pas toute seule. Elle a besoin de soins. »

« Et moi, j'ai dit non, Femme ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Soit. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? On ne peut tout de même pas la laisser là, dans notre chambre ! »

« Non, effectivement. » Vernon Dursley regarda la télévision quelques instants, pensif. « Je vais m'en occuper. »

Il se leva et prit les clefs de sa voiture avant de monter à l'étage. Quand il redescendit, il avait un petit paquet vulgairement emmailloté dans les bras. Il passa par la cuisine où se trouvait la porte d'accès vers le garage et y disparut. Pétunia entendit la voiture démarrer et la vit partir par la fenêtre.

Dans sa voiture, Mr Dursley roulait. Il avait mis la gamine dans le coffre. Malgré l'alcool dans son sang, il arrivait à relativement bien conduire. Il respectait les limitations de vitesse pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il réfléchissait où est-ce qu'il pourrait se débarrasser du monstre. Il roula quelques heures avant de trouver l'endroit parfait.

C'était une ruelle sombre, pas de lampadaires, le peu qu'il pouvait voir, il le devait à la lune qui était pleine ce soir. Il y avait des bennes à ordures pleines à craquer et des déchets partout. Il avait suffisamment de place pour passer avec sa voiture en toute discrétion. Il sortit et fit rapidement le tour de sa Citroën et ouvrit le coffre. Il prit le paquet et le jeta brutalement contre une benne avant de repartir sans un regard en arrière. Il ne vit pas le visage du monstre qui n'était plus caché par le drap. Il ne vit pas son visage ensanglanté qu'il avait démoli un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Vernon Dursley rentra chez lui en chantonnant, trop heureux de s'être débarrassé du monstre. Il rejoignit sa femme dans son lit et s'endormit.

oOoOo

Severus Snape marchait toujours. La nuit était tombée sur Londres depuis longtemps. L'air s'était fait moins lourd mais il ne sentait pas la différence. Il ne voyait presque plus rien, il ne faisait attention à rien, son esprit noyé dans un océan de peine et de désespoir. Il marchait au hasard, le sort guidant ses pas.

Il arriva dans une ruelle qui ressemblait plus à un dépotoir. Son regard glissa sur les bennes à ordures sans s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit. Toutefois quelque chose le frappa, le ramenant à la réalité : l'odeur de sang. Cette odeur métallique qu'il avait tant sentie durant la guerre et aussi quand il travaillait dans le service d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il sortit sa baguette en bois d'ébène et lança un _Lumos_, la lumière de la lune étant insuffisante pour analyser l'état des lieux. Il traça un arc de cercle autour de lui, observant attentivement la ruelle. C'est là qu'il la vit.

Il se figea.

Au milieu des déchets, il y avait une enfant, une petite fille. A première vue, il lui donnerait quatre ans. Elle était étendue dans un drap ensanglanté. Elle était gravement blessée et respirait à peine. Il aurait pu la croire morte s'il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever doucement. L'homme se reprit rapidement et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il l'observa sommairement avant de regarder les alentours. Il n'y avait personne. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras en priant pour que sa colonne vertébrale ne soit pas touchée. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire un diagnostic magique préliminaire dans la rue, surtout du coté moldu. Il pourrait divulguer le secret magique si quelqu'un le voyait. Il serra le petit corps dans ses bras et transplana à l'Impasse du Tisseur, la maison de son enfance.

Il déposa le petit corps sur la table de la salle à manger et appela son elfe de maison.

« Tinky, » dit-il d'une voix professionnelle quand la petite créature apparut. « Apporte-moi ma réserve de potions d'urgence. Tout de suite. »

L'elfe partit en courant, tandis que l'homme en noir lançait une série de sorts de diagnostic. Un parchemin apparut, flottant dans les airs, à coté de l'enfant. Les yeux d'onyx parcoururent la liste des blessures qui ne cessait de s'allonger. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et un éclair de colère traversa son regard noir alors qu'il lisait l'étendue des dégâts. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à une enfant ?

En plus d'avoir perdu énormément de sang, la fillette aux cheveux noirs avait de nombreux hématomes, le bras cassé, ainsi qu'une jambe, plusieurs côtes fêlées, trois cassées, la cage thoracique légèrement écrasée au point qu'elle avait du mal à faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons oppressés. Merlin soit loué, sa colonne n'était pas touchée. Elle avait également un traumatisme crânien assez conséquent et une légère hémorragie cérébrale, et une autre bien plus conséquente à l'abdomen. Elle avait une courbe de croissance anormalement basse et était sous-alimentée.

Il pâlit en voyant le dernier diagnostic. Viol. Malgré lui, il ne put retenir la larme qui coula sur sa joue en voyant cette pauvre enfant qui était dans un état lamentable et qui, à son âge si jeune, avait déjà subi l'horreur. Et au vu des lésions importantes, c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Il avait remarqué par les résultats, que sa magie l'avait maintenue en vie depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Cette petite sorcière était déjà puissante et c'était une battante.

Tinky réapparut avec sa petite malle contenant toutes les potions d'urgence. Il en sortit plusieurs et les envoya directement dans l'estomac de la fille grâce à un sort : potion de régénération sanguine, une autre contre la douleur et une dernière pour faire accélérer le processus de guérison.

« Apporte-moi une bassine d'eau tiède et des linges propres, Tinky, » demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard de la petite.

Il lança de nombreux sorts pour réparer les os, stopper les hémorragies et s'occuper de sa blessure à la tête. Il immobilisa ensuite les membres qui avaient été cassés pour qu'ils ne se rebrisent pas à la première occasion – ils étaient encore très fragiles – et s'occupa de nettoyer toutes les plaies qu'il voyait sur sa peau. Il fut obligé de dénuder complètement l'enfant pour la soigner et appliquer les baumes. Il remarqua les quelques cicatrices sur sa peau pâle, signe d'une vie d'enfant battu, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère contre les coupables d'un tel crime. Il serra les mâchoires quand vint le moment de s'occuper de ses parties intimes. C'était horrible. Le porc qui avait fait cela méritait la mort. Elle était déchirée au-delà du descriptible et était la source de son hémorragie interne. Si elle survivait à la nuit – et il priait pour que l'enfant survive –, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse un jour fonder sa propre famille.

Une fois qu'il eut fait ce qu'il pouvait, il tendit sa baguette et attira à lui l'un de ses vieux pyjamas de quand il était enfant et l'ajusta à la taille de la gamine. Il relança un sort de diagnostic pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié et il fut légèrement rassuré de voir que la magie de l'enfant s'était calmée, laissant le champ libre aux potions qu'il lui avait données. Malheureusement, pour sa tête, elle en garderait plus que probablement des séquelles. Lesquelles ? Seul le temps le dirait.

Il prit cette fois-ci avec plus de douceur l'enfant dans ses bras et monta les escaliers et entra dans son ancienne chambre. Il était suivi de près par Tinky qui observait la petite fille d'un œil inquiet. L'elfe nettoya la pièce d'un claquement de doigt, chassant ainsi la poussière qui recouvrait les meubles et le sol. Elle fit également le lit et permit ainsi au sorcier de poser son fardeau sur les draps. Severus recouvrit la petite d'une couverture et fit apparaître un fauteuil. Il s'installa confortablement pour veiller sur elle, les mains jointes sous son menton.

« Maître Snape désire encore quelque chose ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Non, merci Tinky. Tu peux partir. »

« Est-ce que Tinky peut rester avec le Maître pour veiller sur la fille ? »

« Oui, » murmura l'homme.

L'homme garda son regard sur la petite et au fur et à mesure qu'il détailla ses traits, il réfléchit aux derniers événements. Le sort l'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable pour revenir ici, en Angleterre, afin de sauver cette petite fille. Il avait encore des choses à accomplir. Il pouvait encore aider les autres et faire en sorte que des enfants comme elle puissent vivre heureux. Voilà pourquoi il ne s'était pas ôté la vie. Il avait encore beaucoup à donner. Et il donnerait encore.

Il allait commencer par aider cette petite fille. Dès qu'il saurait qui lui a fait ça, il le ferait payer. Comment ? Il aviserait. Déjà commencer par savoir qui serait pas mal. Et il ferait en sorte que l'enfant, une fois remise, puisse aller dans une bonne famille et reçoive l'amour dont elle méritait tant.


	3. Réveil, soins et révélations

**Chapitre 3 : Réveil, soins et révélations**

Le jour s'était levé quand Severus vit la petite fille papillonner des yeux. Il posa sa tasse de thé sur la table de chevet et se rapprocha d'elle.

La fillette se réveilla sans douleur aucune. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans son placard. L'air n'était pas plein de poussière, il n'y avait pas l'odeur des produits de nettoyage mais plutôt quelque chose de plus doux, de plus naturel. On aurait dit l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée. Il y avait aussi le matelas sur lequel elle reposait, il était moelleux. Pas comme le sol de son placard. Elle se croyait sur un petit nuage. Et elle avait étrangement chaud. C'était bon et agréable. Elle ouvrit les yeux, curieuse de savoir où elle était et priant pour qu'elle ne se soit pas endormie dans la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante.

Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit. La chambre était d'un gris terne sans le moindre décor. Un simple lit, une table de chevet et une armoire. Il y avait une fenêtre sur sa gauche. Quand elle voulut se lever, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc, puis de peur. _Qu'est-ce que mon Oncle a fait ?_ Elle se mit à pleurer en essayant à nouveau de bouger. Elle s'arrêta en voyant du mouvement sur sa droite. Il y avait un homme en noir avec un nez crochu, des cheveux très sales et des yeux noirs effrayants.

Severus se figea en voyant les deux yeux d'émeraude s'ouvrir et observer son environnement. Il connaissait ces orbes, serait-il possible que ce soit …. ? Il se secoua en entendant la petite gémir de frustration et se rapprocha.

« Shhh. Ne pleure pas, petite. Tout va bien, » dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Il la vit s'immobiliser et le regarder avec crainte.

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

La fille ne bougeait plus et ne faisait que le regarder. Il soupira et tendit une main vers son visage pour écarter une mèche de cheveux noir corbeau et la glissa derrière sa petite oreille.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

La petite hocha affirmativement de la tête, lentement, toujours effrayée. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bien. As-tu soif ? » En la voyant hocher à nouveau, il continua. « Qu'est-ce qui te ferais envie ? Un chocolat chaud ? Du jus de citrouille ? Du thé ? »

La petite ne lui répondit pas, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Peux-tu parler ? »

« Oui, » fit-elle d'une voix brisée, sans doute avait-elle beaucoup hurlé dernièrement au point de se casser la voix.

« Alors pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes questions ? »

Il joua avec un bout de mèche de ses cheveux, puis la taquina gentiment en touchant le bout de son nez retroussé avec son doigt. Il vit les yeux d'émeraudes se remplir de larmes et elle commença à pleurer silencieusement. L'expression de son visage se teinta d'horreur et elle le regarda encore plus effrayée et tenta de bouger pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Eh. Shhh. N'aie pas peur, petite fille. Ca va aller. Tu es en sécurité, ici. Tinky, apportes du jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, Maître Snape. »

La petite remarqua la créature et ses yeux se seraient encore agrandis si cela était physiquement possible.

« C'est Tinky, mon elfe de maison, » expliqua-t-il. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'elle, elle est très gentille. »

L'elfe revint avec un plateau, une cruche et deux verres. Elle resta là à observer, un peu en retrait, toujours inquiète pour la petite fille mais rassurée qu'elle se soit réveillée. L'homme servit les deux verres et fit apparaître une paille pour le glisser dans l'un d'eux. Il installa la fillette en douceur en position assise et lui teint le verre juste en dessous de son menton.

« Bois, » dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

La petite fille obéit docilement, ne quittant pas l'homme et l'étrange créature des yeux. Son oncle et sa tante lui disaient toujours de ne jamais regarder dans les yeux et de toujours garder la tête basse mais elle avait peur que si elle arrêtait de les regarder qu'ils la frappent. Tout le monde la frappait tout le temps parce qu'elle était un monstre.

« Je m'appelle Severus, » dit l'homme en noir. « Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

« Monstre, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit-il en relevant ses sourcils.

« Je m'appelle monstre. »

« Tes parents t'appellent comment ? »

« Parents ? »

« Ton papa et ta maman ? »

« Je n'ai pas de papa, ni de maman. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia disent que les monstres comme moi ne méritent pas d'avoir un papa ou une maman. »

La petite fille recommença à pleurer. Le cœur du sorcier se serra. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la serra pour la réconforter. Ses doutes se renforcèrent au nom de Pétunia. Est-ce que cette enfant serait la fille de son amie d'enfance ? Il sortit sa baguette et murmura _Legilimens_. Il entra en douceur dans la tête de la pauvre enfant et regarda sa vie si courte. Il reconnut la sœur de Lily qu'il avait vue quelques années auparavant, à l'enterrement de Mme Evans. Elle et son mari brimaient l'enfant et la faisait trimer comme un elfe de maison. Il comprenait mieux les diagnostics qu'il avait faits plus tôt : les coups, le manque de nourriture, …. La pauvre ne connaissait même pas son nom ! Elle ne savait pas qui elle était ! Il sortit de sa tête pour éviter qu'elle se remémore par sa faute les événements qui lui était arrivé le jour d'avant. Elle était très jeune et en milieu étranger. Autant ne pas trop la brusquer.

La petite pleurait toujours, ses larmes salées coulant sur sa chemise noire. Il la serra tout contre son cœur en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes et attendit qu'elle se calme. Épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras du serpentard. Il la réinstalla confortablement sous la couverture, vérifia ses pansements, réappliquant des baumes, puis l'embrassa sur le front et murmura une incantation pour chasser les cauchemars. Il lança également un sortilège pour l'avertir quand elle se réveillera et la laissa sous la surveillance bienveillante de son elfe. Il quitta la pièce, des questions plein la tête et déterminé à en avoir les réponses, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Il alla dans son bureau et ouvrit son tiroir pour en sortir une vieille boîte métallique où il gardait des documents qu'il jugeait importants. Il y avait entre autres choses des lettres de Lucius et de Lily, des faire-parts de naissance et une demande pour devenir le parrain de Drago. Il avait à l'époque refusé de devenir parrain car il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à cela et il était sur le point de partir de l'Angleterre. Lucius lui en avait un peu voulu mais en le voyant si malheureux, il l'avait laissé partir en lui souhaitant de trouver le bonheur sur son chemin. Il s'attarda sur le faire-part de naissance des Potter.

_Un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul...  
C'est avec émotion  
Que nous vous présentons  
Arya & Ezequiel  
Quelques minutes les séparent  
Toute une vie les unit !_

Il était accompagné d'une photo sorcière des bambins. Et il reconnut les yeux d'émeraudes de la petite fille habillée en rose, les mêmes yeux que sa mère, et sa chevelure noire. Le garçon était vêtu de rouge – _purement_ _gryffondor_, avait-il pensé à l'époque – et avait les yeux de foutu Potter et une touffe cuivrée. Il se demanda comment la petite Arya avait atterri chez sa tante et ne connaissait pas du tout ses parents.

Il se leva pour aller préparer des potions et des baumes pour les futurs soins de la petite. Et aussi des potions calmantes pour enfants car elle allait très certainement en avoir besoin quand son esprit se remémorerait l'horreur qu'elle venait de subir. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point c'était horrible mais il se doutait que Pétunia et son mari y étaient pour quelque chose. Il se promit d'aller leur rendre une petite visite plus tard pour avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle.

oOoOo

Arya se réveilla à nouveau dans cette chambre, dans ce lit confortable. Le monsieur vêtu de noir n'était pas là. Il avait un nom bizarre en –_us_. Elle se demandait où il était. C'était la première personne à être gentille avec elle, la première à la laisser pleurer, à la serrer dans ses bras avec douceur, à dire tous ces mots gentils. Elle voulait le voir et l'entendre à nouveau parler, c'était rassurant.

« La petite demoiselle est réveillée, » fit une petite voix aiguë à coté d'elle, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Elle vit l'elfe de maison. Le monsieur _–Us_ avait dit qu'elle était gentille. Mais elle avait l'air bizarre. Un peu plus grande qu'elle, elle en était sûre mais elle ne ressemblait pas à un enfant normal. Est-ce qu'elle était un monstre comme elle ?

« Est-ce que la demoiselle désire quelque chose ? Tinky peut apporter à boire et à manger à la demoiselle. Tinky peut aussi aller chercher Maître Snape. »

La fillette aux yeux d'émeraude vit la créature approcher du lit tout en lui parlant et elle prit peur.

« Oh, Tinky est une méchante elfe, » fit-elle en reculant. « Tinky fait peur à la demoiselle. »

« Non, Tinky, » fit Severus en entrant dans la pièce. Il avait été averti par le sortilège. « Tu n'es pas une méchante elfe. Ne te punis pas, s'il te plaît. Elle ne sait juste pas ce que tu es. Elle a été élevée par des moldus. »

« Tinky n'a pas fait de bêtises ? »

« Non, » rassura l'homme en noir. « Peux-tu aller préparer le repas ? Quelque chose de léger pour notre invitée. »

« Qu'est-ce que Maître Snape propose ? »

« Une salade de fruits serait parfait. »

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un petit pop, faisant sursauter la fillette. Severus sourit, indulgent face à son ignorance de la magie. Il s'approcha de l'enfant.

« Bonjour, petite fille. Tu as bien dormi ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Bien. »

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita devant les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec attention. Il lui appliqua un sort de rafraîchissement. Elle venait d'être violée. Lui faire prendre un bain alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas n'était pas une bonne entrée en matière. Il remarqua que son regard restait fixé sur sa baguette en bois d'ébène. Il lui sourit.

« Je suis un sorcier, » expliqua-t-il à sa question silencieuse. « Je viens de te nettoyer entièrement. Ce n'est certes pas aussi agréable et efficace qu'un bon bain chaud mais cela peut s'avérer pratique dans certaines circonstances. »

« Oncle Vernon dit que la magie n'existe pas. »

« Vraiment ? C'est parce qu'il n'a jamais rencontré de sorciers alors. Nous nous cachons des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. Regarde. »

D'un coup de baguette, il attira à lui un livre, il le métamorphosa en chat qui miaula doucement et vint se frotter contre elle en ronronnant. La petite bougea son bras valide et le caressa, faisant ronronner l'animal encore plus fort. Il avait cette odeur sauvage et son pelage était soyeux. Elle sourit timidement. Severus rendit au livre sa forme initiale.

« Tu vois. La magie existe, petite fille. »

« C'est beau, » murmura-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

Severus rit doucement. Ce son n'était plus sorti de sa gorge depuis un bon moment qu'il fut surpris de l'entendre à nouveau. Cela faisait du bien.

« Allez viens, là, petite, » dit-il en tendant les bras pour la soulever. « Nous allons manger un morceau. »

Il la cala sur sa hanche et descendit les escaliers. Il l'amena dans la cuisine où Tinky avait déjà préparé deux bols remplis de morceaux de fruits. Severus l'installa sur une chaise et lui donna une fourchette et lui souhaita bon appétit tout en mangeant lui-même sa coupe de fruits. Elle hésita un moment avant de commencer à manger, sous les encouragements et le regard bienveillant du serpentard et celui, inquiet, de l'elfe. Elle sourit timidement en savourant la première bouchée. C'était bon, simple et juteux. Très sucré aussi. Elle adorait.

Tinky repartit à ses tâches domestiques en laissant son maître avec l'enfant après avoir déposé un jus de citrouille pour elle et un thé pour Severus. Un silence apaisant se fit dans la cuisine, perturbé par les bruits de couvert qui se cognait contre la porcelaine. La petite fille voulut prendre son verre pour avaler une gorgée mais, sa poigne mal assurée, il glissa de sa main et se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol, répandant le jus orangé partout sur le carrelage. Son regard se fit peureux en croisant les yeux d'onyx de Monsieur –_Us. _Qu'allait-il lui faire maintenant qu'elle avait fait une bêtise ?

Le serpentard voyant cela lui sourit avec indulgence. Il avait vu ses souvenirs et comprenait parfaitement le problème.

« Ce n'est pas grave, petite. C'est un accident. Et puis, tu as oublié que je suis un sorcier. »

Il sortit sa baguette et répara le verre pour le remplir à nouveau de jus, il y ajouta une paille. Le carrelage était à nouveau immaculé. Il décala sa chaise pour se mettre plus à coté d'elle et teint son verre pour qu'elle puisse aspirer le liquide par la paille sans renverser à nouveau.

« Et voilà, » dit-il de sa voix rassurante.

La petite fille resta immobile un instant, regardant l'homme avec méfiance puis, rassurée, elle prit le bout de la paille et but le bon jus de citrouille. En la regardant agir ainsi, le cœur du serpentard se serra. Si jeune et déjà conditionnée à la peur. Il se promit de faire ressentir à Pétunia et son mari la peur que cette enfant ressentait, et décupler cette impression. Ils allaient payer pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.


	4. Petite visite surprise

**Chapitre 4 : Petite visite surprise**

Severus regardait la petite fille dormir. Cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'il l'avait trouvée dans les ordures. Il admirait ses traits si doux et son visage angélique. Ses cheveux noirs faisaient une sorte d'auréole autour de sa tête. Elle paraissait si calme et si sereine. Toute peur et panique avaient disparues dès l'instant où elle avait rejoint le pays des songes. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire une fois devant les Dursley. Il hésitait. Il n'avait plus pratiqué de tortures depuis la guerre. Est-ce qu'il allait seulement en faire ? Il ferma les yeux et revit toutes les maltraitances de l'enfant, les coups, la malnutrition, l'esclavagisme…. Bon sang ! Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom ! Même lui qui n'avait pas eu une enfance joyeuse savait comment il s'appelait avant même d'entrer à l'école !

Il rouvrit ses yeux, déterminé. Il se leva et enfila sa veste, laissant la petite Potter sous la surveillance de son elfe. La nuit était de retour, noire et nuageuse. Il y allait bientôt avoir de l'orage. Il transplana aux abords de Little Whining. Il profita de l'obscurité pour se transformer en panthère et parcourut le quartier en direction de Privet Drive, et plus précisément le numéro 4. Il en fit le tour rapidement. Il s'installa dans le jardin à l'ombre d'un rosier et écouta ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du domicile Dursley.

Il y avait la télévision d'allumer. Il pouvait voir un homme à la moustache bien fournie et dont un régime ne ferait pas de tort assis devant, une bouteille de bière à la main. Il vit également Pétunia entrer dans la pièce et s'installer à coté de lui.

« Je viens de coucher Dudley, » dit-elle.

« Il s'est endormi tout de suite ? »

« Il a beaucoup joué avec ses amis et n'a pas fait sa sieste. »

« Oh. »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait d'elle. »

Les oreilles de la panthère se dressèrent, alertes.

« Je m'en suis débarrassée, » répondit le gros. « On n'en entendra plus jamais parler. »

« Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on dira à ma sœur ? »

« Attendons quelques jours avant de l'avertir de sa disparition. Le monstre sera mort d'ici là. Elle ne pourra rien dire. Et le temps qu'ils la retrouvent … »

« Très bien, faisons … AAARGHHHH ! » s'exclama Pétunia.

La panthère, en entendant cela, avait vu rouge et avait sauté à travers le carreau, le brisant au passage et avait atterri dans le salon, juste devant les deux habitants de la maison. Elle grogna et feula de colère.

« Vernon, fais quelque chose ! » cria la moldue.

Hélas, son mari était pétrifié devant la bête sauvage. Pétunia décida finalement de partir en courant, s'éloignant de l'animal pour monter à l'étage protéger son fils. En lui tournant le dos, elle ne vit pas la panthère se transformer en un homme aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu.

« _Incarcerem._ »

Pétunia et Vernon Dursley se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes complètement ficelés et assis sur leur canapé. Devant eux se dressait le sorcier. Il les menaçait de sa baguette, le regard lançant des éclairs, une rage immense l'habitait.

« Bonsoir, Tuney, » murmura-t-il. « Enfin, plus pour très longtemps. »

« Severus, » siffla la moldue.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Vernon.

« Oui. C'était un ami de ma sœur. »

« Alors vous êtes un monstre, vous aussi ! Comme elle ! » vociféra Vernon. « Libérez-nous ou je vous attaque en justice ! »

« Oh. Je crains que si quelqu'un devait être attaqué en justice, Dursley, c'est vous ! » fit le sorcier de sa voix douce et menaçante. « J'avais prévu de simplement vous poser quelques questions mais avec ce que je viens d'entendre, je pense que je vais directement chercher les réponses dans vos têtes. Et ce ne sera pas sans douleur, » termina-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta _chose _devant nous ! Tu vas être arrêté et jugé pour cela ! »

« Sauf qu'avec ton lien du sang avec une sorcière, tu es sur la liste, Tuney. La magie peut être faite devant toi. Quant à ce que je vais vous faire, oui, très certainement, je mériterais cent fois Azkaban, ou pire, le baiser du Détraqueur, mais avant je vais avoir mes réponses. Commençons par toi, Tuney. _Legilimens ! »_

Il vit défiler dans sa tête tous les souvenirs de la moldue : son enfance, sa jalousie pour sa sœur qui était une sorcière et pas elle, son mariage avec ce cachalot, la naissance de son fils qu'elle gâtait, l'arrivée de sa nièce avec une lettre de Lily pour toute explication. Lily avait abandonné sa fille pour pouvoir élever son fils. Il vit également comment Pétunia avait toujours favorisé son Dudley et n'avait jamais rien fait pour la petite Arya. Elle n'avait jamais bougé quand son mari la battait et elle n'avait rien dit, même pas appeler la police, pour abus et viol d'enfant. Au contraire, elle était complice dans le nettoyage de ce crime odieux. Snape sortit violemment de son esprit, avec une légère nausée face à ce qu'il venait de voir, craignant déjà ce qu'il verrait dans l'esprit du cachalot. Il la fusilla du regard.

« Comment as-tu osé, Pétunia ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix polaire. « Il s'agit de ta nièce ! La fille de ta sœur ! Sa mère l'a abandonnée et tu ne lui as pas donné ce dont elle a tant besoin et mérite ! Comment peux-tu protéger un batteur et un violeur d'enfant, surtout toi qui as connu mon enfance ! Les propos de ta mère n'étaient-ils pas éloquents ? »

« Laisse ma mère là où elle est ! » répliqua la moldue tremblante face à la colère de l'homme en face d'elle. « Elle n'a rien à voir avec cela. Elle était normale, elle. Pas un monstre comme vous ! »

Severus l'attrapa à la gorge et serra suffisamment pour lui faire mal et lui laisser l'empreinte de ses doigts sur sa peau pâle. « Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir ta chance ! » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Tu as un fils et le sort t'a donné une fille. J'ai perdu la mienne en même temps que ma femme ! Et toi, tu traites cette enfant comme une esclave et tu laisses ton mari la battre et la violer ! Je l'ai retrouvée dans les ordures ! Elle avait du mal à respirer tellement sa cage thoracique était endommagée ! De nombreux os brisés ! Un traumatisme crânien et une hémorragie interne ! Il y a de forte chance qu'elle ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfants ! »

Il se releva, plongeant son regard d'onyx dans celui de la moldue. « Que ferais-tu si cela arrivait à ton fils ? »

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, Tuney ! Je ne toucherais jamais à un enfant ! Maintenant, au cachalot. _Legilimens ! »_

Il ne s'attarda pas à l'enfance de l'homme et arriva directement aux événements qui l'intéressaient. Rien que dans son entreprise, il était un escroc. Quand il n'arrivait pas à avoir les contrats qu'il voulait légalement, il usait de stratagèmes déloyaux pour arriver à ses fins. C'était aussi un alcoolique violent tout comme Tobias : les coups de poings, de pieds, de ceinture … La seule différence entre ces deux hommes, c'est que son père lui avait épargné le viol.

Il sortit de l'esprit du porc, totalement nauséeux et il remercia Morgane, Merlin et les Fondateurs pour avoir mangé un repas très léger sinon il l'aurait très certainement remis. Le moldu, lui, remit son repas sous la violence de l'intrusion dans son esprit.

« Monstres, » siffla le serpentard, contrôlant avec peine sa colère et ses pulsions meurtrières. « Je vais vous expliquer le programme. Je vais vous torturer. Je connais de nombreux sorts et potions pour cela. Et je dois dire que les moldus ont été plus qu'inventifs en termes de supplices dans l'histoire. Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à cette enfant. Et le comble, c'est que vous ne vous en souviendrez même pas. J'effacerais votre mémoire pour éviter des représailles et des poursuites. »

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! » hurla Vernon.

« _Silencio _! Je le sais pertinemment. Mais je vais le prendre. J'ai été un mangemort et un espion. Je sais parfaitement comment effacer les traces, en particulier mon empreinte magique. Je vous effacerai votre mémoire. Vous aurez juste la sensation désagréable d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Vous pourriez en devenir fou. Je vous jetterai aussi une malédiction pour que le malheur s'abatte sur votre famille. Vous ne connaîtrez plus jamais le bonheur. Je vais juste épargnez votre fils. Il est encore très jeune et influencé par votre éducation. »

Le serpentard laissa les deux moldus tremblant dans le salon et fit le tour de la maison. Il vit le placard à balai sous l'escalier, la _chambre_ de la petite et son cœur se serra en voyant la couverture fine et le pseudo-matelas. Il monta à l'étage et veilla à ce que le petit garçon qui dormait reste bien endormi jusqu'au matin. Il veilla aussi à insonoriser la maison pour éviter de rameuter tout le voisinage avec les hurlements de ses victimes. Quand il revint dans le salon, il transfigurant d'un coup de baguette le canapé où étaient assis les moldus en deux chaises très inconfortables. Il remplaça les cordes par des entraves magiques invisibles lui permettant un accès direct à la peau.

Il s'installa devant eux et sortit devant leur regard apeuré, de nombreux flacons, aux liquides douteux de différentes couleurs, tantôt claires, tantôt obscures, tantôt opaques, tantôt transparentes, avec des bulles ou sans… Il avait vidé son armoire à potions qu'il n'avait plus rouverte depuis la guerre. Il sortit également leur caisse à outils qu'il avait trouvée dans le garage ainsi que quelques couteaux de cuisine. Il tortilla ensuite sa baguette entre ses doigts, pensif, savourant les regards effrayés. Il allait commencer par quoi ?

Son regard s'illumina et un sourire sadique fleurit sur ses lèvres pâles, faisant frémir Pétunia qui le connaissait un peu. Il lança un _obscuro_, rendant ainsi ses victimes aveugles. Cela les effrayerait encore plus. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il leur arriverait. Rester dans l'ignorance était la pire des tortures. Il regarda ses instruments. Il fit voler les clous de la caisse à outils ainsi que les couteaux et les fit se planter violemment dans leurs chairs, dans leurs phalanges, dans leurs points d'articulation, dans les endroits les plus sensibles, leur arrachant un hurlement de douleur à chacun, ainsi que des pleurs. Severus les fit sortir, récoltant de nouveaux gémissements, pour les replanter à nouveau. Les laissant là pour quelques minutes, il fit voler sa main au-dessus des flacons, en choisissant un au hasard. En en regardant le contenu, il sourit : un élixir de torture de sa conception. Il en fit boire quelques gouttes à chacun. Cela avait pour effet qu'ils auraient l'impression qu'un feu liquide coulait dans leur gorges, incendiant leur œsophage et brûlant leur estomac. Il n'était pas peu fier de cette potion, mais il en gardait jalousement le secret. Il les vit se recroqueviller en position fœtale sous la douleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il leur donna l'antidote. Pas question de les tuer. Même torturés, la mort leur serait trop douce. Ils devraient vivre avec ça comme la petite devrait vivre avec ses séquelles et ses lourds souvenirs. Il retira également les clous et les couteaux pour les replanter encore mais cette fois-ci chauffés à blanc. Nouveau cri de douleur. Il leur lança plusieurs _crucio _également, enflammant leurs nerfs au-delà du raisonnable.

« Dis-moi, Tuney, » dit-il de sa voix doucereuse au bout d'une heure. « Est-ce que Lily t'a parlé des maisons de Poudlard ? » La moldue pleurait silencieusement, respirant rapidement et tremblant de peur. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quels en étaient les emblèmes ? Dans quelle maison j'étais ? Je connais un sortilège de métamorphose relativement simple mais qui est considéré comme presque noir, sans doute dû à la renommée du Fondateur de ma maison. Tu voix où je veux en venir ? »

La moldue gémit de frayeur alors qu'elle ne voyait que l'obscurité autour d'elle, toujours aveugle.

« _Serpensortia_, » murmura le serpentard à l'oreille de sa victime.

Un sifflement se fit entendre tandis qu'un corps écailleux ondulait aux pieds de Pétunia. Le serpent monta sur ses genoux, puis vint s'enrouler autour du cou de la moldue, sifflant dans son oreille, menaçant. Il ouvrit la gueule et la mordit. Il en fit de même avec le cachalot quelques instants plus tard. Severus fit disparaître le serpent qui avait fait son office et laissa les moldus supporter le venin dans leurs veines quelques minutes avant de leur donner, une fois encore, un antidote.

Il leur donna encore de nombreuses potions, replanta des clous aux endroits déjà meurtris, lança du sel sur les blessures. Il finit par user du sortilège qu'il avait inventé, le _sectumsempra_. Il vit sur leur corps des blessures s'ouvrirent et saigner abondamment jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans l'inconscience. C'était le summum de ce qu'il pouvait faire sans les tuer.

Il soigna ensuite professionnellement toutes leurs blessures et les allongea dans la chambre conjugale avant de leur lancer le sortilège d'amnésie pour qu'ils oublient cette affreuse nuit. Elle réapparaîtrait dans leurs pires cauchemars mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire s'il voulait éviter Azkaban et les Détraqueurs.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Il avait passé la nuit à les torturer. Il nettoya la maison et effaça toute trace de sa magie. Il veilla à leur lancer la pire des malédictions, leur garantissant une vie de malheurs avant de rentrer chez lui et s'occuper de la petite fille qui ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

En rentrant à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il rangea son matériel et alla s'enquérir de l'état de l'enfant. En la voyant toujours dormir profondément, il en profita pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour se délasser les muscles après cette nuit de sale besogne. L'eau chaude lui fit énormément de bien après ces deux jours sans dormir. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, une fois sorti, de prendre une potion énergisante pour pouvoir rester auprès de la petite toute la journée, la rassurer, lui prodiguer l'amour dont elle avait cruellement besoin.

Severus Snape, en entrant dans l'esprit de Pétunia, et puis en la torturant, elle et son mari, avait pris une grande décision : il allait garder auprès de lui la petite fille et deviendrait son père. Elle avait besoin d'une famille et lui aussi. Le destin et la magie avait fait en sorte qu'il la trouve et lui donne un foyer. Il n'allait pas manquer cette chance d'être heureux et de la rendre heureuse.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit son petit sourire timide ainsi que ses yeux émeraudes étincelants.

« Bonjour, petite fille. Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Monsieur. Et … et vous ? » répondit-elle de sa voix cassée.

« Très bien, » mentit-il. « Tu as faim ? »

Il l'emmena manger dans la cuisine des crêpes préparées par Tinky et passa sa journée avec elle.

Au bout d'une petite heure, il lui avait dit :

« Tu sais. Monstre n'est pas un prénom digne d'une aussi jolie petite fille que toi. »

La petite pencha la tête, honteuse. Il glissa ses doigts fins sous son menton et la fit croiser son regard onyx. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Que dirais-tu de Chiara ? C'est joli, comme prénom. Non ? »

La petite fille sourit au serpentard et vint dans ses bras pour le remercier de ce cadeau inespéré. Elle avait un prénom. Elle ne s'appelait pas monstre. Mais Chiara.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle. « J'aime beaucoup. »

Le cœur de Severus se réchauffa et il serra sa petite Chiara dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut du front, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.


	5. Réapprendre à vivre – pas si facile

**Chapitre 5 : Réapprendre à vivre – pas si facile**

Quelques semaines étaient passées, l'automne progressivement succéda à l'été et couvrit le sol d'un manteau de feuilles mortes. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et familiale à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il avait fallu du temps à Severus pour avoir la pleine confiance de sa petite Chiara. Mais elle avait de moins en moins peur. Elle faisait aussi moins de cauchemars. Il l'avait plus d'une fois entendue hurler dans son sommeil et avait dû la réveiller. Malheureusement, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour pouvoir prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Elle revivait son viol. Il lui avait parlé longuement, l'avait rassurée, la serrait contre lui quand elle pleurait. Il lui donna tout l'amour et le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, et plus encore.

Une fois qu'elle fut remise de ses blessures, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et de patience pour lui enlever l'habitude de faire toutes les corvées comme le nettoyage ou de prendre peur et se cacher à la moindre maladresse de sa part ou devant l'expression de sa magie. Cette dernière se manifestait souvent quand elle avait peur : un verre qui se brise, un objet qui vole dans la pièce pour se fracasser contre un mur. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la rassurer dans ces moments-là. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils se firent plus rare parce qu'elle commençait à vraiment avoir confiance en lui. Et cet état de fait le remplissait de bonheur.

Il avait fait toute la paperasse pour l'adopter du coté moldu, ce qui était nettement plus simple pour lancer quelques sortilèges de confusions et ainsi éviter quelques questions gênantes. Cela avait permis une meilleure transition du dossier dans le monde sorcier dans lequel il ne posait pas vraiment de question. La version qu'il donnait était qu'il avait vue Chiara faire de la magie instinctive devant d'autres enfants moldus dans un orphelinat, et comme il venait de perdre son propre enfant, par un élan d'un amour paternel qui lui était impossible de combler, il l'avait adoptée pour l'intégrer plus tôt dans le monde sorcier.

Il avait commencé à lui faire découvrir le monde sorcier et la magie. Il avait même commencé à lui raconter les contes de Beedle le Barde. Il était ravi de voir qu'elle était très à l'écoute et demandait à apprendre. Elle avait juste par moments une logique qui échappait à sa compréhension et des réflexions un peu étranges mais pour le moins originales et offraient un nouveau point de vue sur les choses du quotidien. Comme elle aimait passer du temps dans le jardin et à admirer les plantes, il lui enseigna progressivement l'herbologie et l'usage de certaines plantes dans la préparation des potions.

Un matin, alors qu'il attendait que sa fille ait fait sa toilette matinale pour prendre le petit déjeuner, il découvrit dans le journal moldu, dans la rubrique 'faits divers', que les Dursley étaient morts dans un tragique accident. _Tiens, tiens_, avait-il pensé en relevant un sourcil. Le pneu d'un camion transportant des produits chimiques avait éclaté sur la nationale menant vers Londres et le conducteur n'avait pas pu retenir le volant et avait perdu le contrôle du véhicule. Le camion était parti dans un tonneau et avait explosé. Malheureusement, trois véhicules étaient partis en fumée en même temps. Parmi eux, il y avait celui des Dursley. Toute la famille était décédée : le cachalot, Pétunia et leur fils Dudley.

Le serpentard resta pensif face à cela. Il était peut-être allé un peu fort avec cette malédiction … Ou alors était-ce juste le coup du sort ? En regardant la photo de lui et de Chiara au mur et de voir cette dernière rayonnante avec de petites fossettes toutes mignonnes sur les joues, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix pour elle. Maintenant qu'ils étaient morts, elle pourrait plus facilement aller de l'avant sans craindre de les voir revenir et de l'emmener loin de lui.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le hurlement de Chiara provenant de la salle de bain. Baguette en main, il s'y précipita. Il fit une rapide inspection de la pièce : fenêtre fermée et intacte, pas d'objets douteux pouvant attenter à la vie de la petite. Il vit juste cette dernière, nue comme un ver, devant le miroir, sa brosse à cheveux en main, à mi-parcours de sa tête. Elle observait son reflet, figée dans une expression de peur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda l'homme en prenant une serviette pour la couvrir et la frotter doucement.

Il se figea en remarquant la différence. Chiara avait maintenant les yeux vairons et les cheveux d'un roux cuivré. Son nez s'était aussi un peu allongé.

« Chiara ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-elle. « Papa, j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? »

En disant cela, la petite se réfugia dans les bras de l'homme qui s'était figé. Elle l'avait appelé _papa_. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il lui frotta le dos pour la rassurer.

« Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, ma belle. »

A peine avait-il dit cela, que les cheveux de Chiara reprirent leur couleur corbeau. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour retrouver les deux petites émeraudes qui lui étaient caractéristiques. Severus haussa un sourcil en sortant sa baguette et la pointa lentement vers elle avec un regard rassurant.

« Laisse-moi vérifier quelque chose. »

Il lança une flopée de sorts et un parchemin apparut à coté de lui. Il le lut attentivement tout en frottant le dos de sa fille qui commençait à grelotter de froid, toujours toute nue dans sa serviette. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un immense sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, Chiara. C'est juste ta magie qui se manifeste différemment. Tu es métamorphomage. »

« Je suis métamorpha-quoi ? »

« Métamorphomage. Cela veut dire que tu peux changer d'apparence comme tu le souhaites. Tu l'as juste fait inconsciemment. Avec le temps, tu pourras maîtriser ce don. » Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds. « Habille-toi et descends, j'ai deux trois petites choses à te dire. Et il y a Tinky qui a fait des gaufres. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je vais toutes les manger ! » termina-t-il en riant tout en lui faisant quelques chatouilles.

« Ah non, laisse-m'en un peu ! » s'exclama Chiara en riant et se recroquevillant sous les mains de son père.

« Alors dépêche-toi de t'habiller et de descendre. »

Il retourna dans la cuisine et l'attendit pour commencer ses gaufres. Il réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet. Et aussi, il se refit mentalement la liste de tous ses ouvrages traitant de métamorphoses – autrement dit pas grand-chose puisqu'à part son animagus, il n'était pas un expert dans cette branche, préférant de loin les potions – pour savoir s'il avait par hasard un livre traitant du don de métamorphose humaine. Il devra probablement aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse ou à la Grand Rue de Russie.

Sa fille arriva rapidement, habillée et coiffée de deux jolies petites couettes derrière ses oreilles. Ils mangèrent dans le calme, savourant les gaufres avec délice et se faisant de petits sourires complices. A la fin du repas, il l'emmena dans le salon et la fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Chiara, ce que je m'apprête à te dire n'est pas facile. Alors écoute-moi attentivement et jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? » Elle acquiesça. « Brave fille, » sourit-il en lui posant tendrement la main sur la tête. « J'ai des nouvelles de ton oncle, de ta tante et de ton cousin. » Elle blêmit et sa lèvre inférieure trembla. « Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. »

Severus la regarda attentivement, guettant sa réaction. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de lui poser une question.

« Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non, ma puce, » répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « C'était un accident. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est la vie. »

Il l'embrassa et la serra tout contre son cœur.

oOoOo

Le jour même au Manoir Potter, la famille du Survivant était attablée autour d'un grand et somptueux petit déjeuner, digne de la table d'un Lord. Ils discutaient gaiement et étaient très à l'écoute du moindre besoin de leur gamin. Il recevait tout et ne manquait d'absolument rien. Ce qu'il voulait, ils le lui achetaient.

Leur petite discussion joyeuse fut arrêtée par l'arrivée d'un hibou juste devant Lily Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ma biche ? » demanda Lord Potter.

« Une lettre du notaire, » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle l'ouvrit et parcourut les lignes qui la composaient. Ses traits s'attristèrent.

« Lily ? »

« C'est …. C'est ma sœur. » Elle regarda son fils qui chipotait à sa nourriture, n'ayant plus faim. « Mon chéri, » dit-elle à son attention. « Est-ce que tu peux aller te préparer ? Nous allons visités ton ami, Ronald. Tu pourras lui montré ton nouveau balai. »

« Super !» s'écria le petit garçon de cinq ans en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

« Ma biche ? »

« Elle est décédé dans un accident de voiture avec son mari et son fils. »

« Et Arya ? »

« Il n'en fait pas mention. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, James ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Lily, » soupira-t-il. « Cela va faire bizarre pour Zequi. On aurait peut-être dû lui informer qu'il avait une sœur. »

« J'irais demain chez le notaire, » dit Lady Potter. « Mme Dursley veut régler au plus vite la paperasse. »

« Charmante. »

oOoOo

Lily Potter se tenait devant le 4, Privet Drive. Elle revenait de chez le notaire. Elle avait tout de suite détesté sa belle-sœur : une grosse femme grossière et hautaine avec un horrible chien. Elle insultait tout le monde, le notaire, la sorcière, la moindre personne qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Une femme horrible à tous points de vue. Elle s'était très vite arrangée pour régler les questions d'enterrements et d'héritages pour rester le moins longtemps possible avec Marge Dursley, usant discrètement de magie pour faire accélérer les choses.

Elle était devant la maison avec la lettre que sa sœur lui avait laissée. Elle ne l'avait pas encore lue. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas eue d'informations sur sa fille. Le notaire ne semblait même pas au courant de son existence et Marge n'avait fait que parler en mal d'elle, la traitant de monstre.

Elle entra dans la maison et se dirigea dans le salon où elle s'installa, la lettre posée sur ses genoux. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, toute à ses pensées. Puis, de ses mains tremblantes, elle décacheta la lettre et la lut.

_Lily, _

_Cela fait un mois maintenant que c'est arrivé et j'ai le cœur de plus en plus lourd. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir arrêté. J'aurais dû te prévenir avant, te demander de la reprendre. _

_Je n'ai pas bien traité Arya, loin de là. Je ne lui ai jamais donné d'amour, je ne lui ai jamais fait de bons petits plats, jamais offert de cadeaux, même jamais tenue dans mes bras. Je ne voyais en elle qu'un monstre, comme je voyais un monstre en toi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle savait son prénom. En tous cas, je ne l'ai jamais employé. Je l'appelais _Monstre_ ou _Gamine_, jamais Arya._

_Je ne l'ai jamais protégée ou défendue des coups de Vernon et de mon Duddy et je le regrette aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, je la revois chaque nuit, étendue à moitié nue dans son propre sang ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Lily ! Tous ces mots que je lui disais, la douleur dans ses yeux verts, exactement comme les tiens, la peur constante qu'il y avait. Je la faisais trimer comme une esclave, lui faisant faire la cuisine, le nettoyage et le jardin. Mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment fait du mal physiquement. C'était surtout psychologique. _

_Vernon, c'était pire ! Chaque fois qu'il rentrait de mauvaise humeur, il la frappait. Elle a reçu tellement de coups de pieds et de poings que je me demande comment elle a tenu jusque là. Elle recevait aussi des coups de ceinture. Je me rappelle les marques rougies sur sa peau blanche que je voyais sur son dos quand je passais derrière elle quand elle était dans la salle de bain. Mais tout cela n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il lui a fait cet été. Il l'a violée, Lily ! Et je ne l'ai pas amenée à l'hôpital, je n'ai rien fait ! Quand je l'ai retrouvée dans ma chambre après sa punition, je l'ai vue étendue dans son sang, inconsciente avec un horrible coup à la tête, un de ses petits bras dans un angle bizarre et le bas du corps en sang. Elle respirait difficilement. _

_Vernon l'a prise avec lui dans sa voiture et s'en est débarrassée. Je ne sais pas où et je ne lui a pas demandé. Mais depuis, son souvenir me hante. Je n'ai jamais vu personne depuis, alors je suppose qu'elle n'a pas survécu. Personne n'a du la retrouver à temps, si seulement elle a été retrouvée. _

_Chaque fois que j'emmène mon fils à l'école et que Vernon est à son travail, je reviens à la maison et je pleure. Je la revoie dans la cuisine à s'occuper du petit déjeuner dont elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien, je la revoie dans le jardin à s'occuper de mes fleurs, je la revoie s'occuper de toutes les tâches ménagères, je la revoie sortir de son placard où elle dormait chaque jour depuis que tu l'as déposée sur le pas de ma porte. _

_Je ne te demande pas ton pardon, je ne le mérite pas. Mais j'aimerais malgré tout te dire que je suis terriblement désolée. J'espère juste que si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, ou même à mon mari, tu ne feras pas la même erreur que moi avec Dudley. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Je sais que tu peux et que tu dois certainement me haïr après avoir lu ces lignes, mais je sais aussi qui tu es. Tu as peut-être abandonné ta fille mais tu pensais la laisser entre de bonnes mains. Je sais que Dudley sera bien traité si un jour tu devais le prendre chez toi._

_Encore une fois je suis désolée, Lily, _

_Ta sœur,_

_Pétunia._

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, Lily Potter se mit à pleurer. Elle se leva rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. La maison était parfaite, mais en regardant sur les photos, elle ne voyait que sa sœur, son mari et son fils, parfois cette odieuse Marge, mais jamais Arya. Il n'y avait aucune photo d'elle, nulle part. Elle alla voir dans le placard et vit le lit de fortune à coté des produits d'entretien dans lequel sa fille dormait. Elle reconnut la couverture dans laquelle elle l'avait emmitouflée avant de venir la déposer dans cette maison.

Elle ne verrait plus jamais sa fille, elle ne saurait jamais à quoi elle ressemblait, elle ne pourra jamais savoir ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle détestait, elle ne pourra plus jamais entendre le son de sa voix dont elle n'avait plus qu'un vague souvenir, elle ne reverrait plus ses orbes émeraudes si semblables aux siens. Lily Potter s'effondra devant ce placard et pleura des heures durant avant de rentrer au manoir Potter.

Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs jours, ne cessant de pleurer, inquiétant son mari qui ne comprenait rien face à ce mutisme qu'il avait fait appel à Dumbledore pour comprendre la situation. Ce dernier était venu et avait usé de légilimancie pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et était revenu bien sombre pour apprendre la nouvelle à James Potter. Le Gryffondor n'avait pu qu'accompagner sa femme dans sa tristesse et l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Ils finirent par confier Ezequiel à Molly Weasley le temps qu'ils fassent leur deuil.

oOoOo

Chiara jouait dans le salon sous le regard bienveillant de Tinky qui s'occupait du ménage. Severus était dans son bureau et s'occupait de papiers importants. Il songeait à retourner vivre en Russie après l'enterrement des Dursley. Il voulait y assister pour que la petite voie la mise en terre de ses bourreaux pour qu'elle puisse tourner la page et aller de l'avant. Ce serait dur mais c'était une étape nécessaire. Et changer de pays l'aiderait aussi.

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son elfe, paniquée.

« Maître Snape, venez vite, c'est Mademoiselle Chiara ! »

Le serpentard se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise, et suivit rapidement l'elfe dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de séjour. Là, il vit la petite étendue sur le sol, à coté de ses quelques jouets, convulsant violemment. Il s'en approcha en deux enjambées et écarta le fauteuil où elle risquait de se cogner la tête.

« Ecarte tous les jouets et la petite table, Tinky, » ordonna-t-il en retirant son pull pour le mettre sous la tête de la petite. « Et apportes des linges ou des couvertures, il faut éviter qu'elle se fasse mal. »

L'elfe revint quelques secondes plus tard avec plusieurs couvertures qu'elle plaça avec l'aide du sorcier autour et sous la petite pour amortir tout choc qu'elle pourrait se faire en bougeant. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Il fallait attendre que la crise passe. Severus regarda sa fille impuissant et terriblement inquiet.


	6. Tout est fini, Chiara Tu es libre

**Chapitre 6 : « Tout est fini, Chiara. Tu es libre. »**

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de convulser, Severus l'allongea sur le dos, la tête un peu en arrière, et il s'assura que ses voies respiratoires étaient dégagées. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Il lui lança un sort de diagnostic mais les informations ne l'aidèrent pas. Cela allait au-delà de son domaine de compétences. Il attira à lui d'un coup de baguette sa cape et celle de Chiara. Il l'en vêtit rapidement et transplana pour Sainte Mangouste dans le service d'urgences.

Avec la petite dans les bras, il fut rapidement pris en charge et, après les premiers examens pour s'assurer qu'elle n'y avait pas de danger pour sa survie, ils furent laissés dans une chambre, Chiara allongée sur un lit, Severus debout à côté d'elle et attendant qu'un médicomage s'occupe de son cas. Il était plus calme depuis que l'infirmière lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une crise d'épilepsie. Il fallait toutefois savoir quelle en était la cause pour savoir comment aider la jeune fille à vivre avec et lui donner un traitement adéquat. Il sut toutefois directement que cette crise ne serait malheureusement pas la dernière.

Au bout d'une heure, une femme vint pour quelques examens approfondis.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur elle ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le serpentard vit que malgré le visage neutre de la médicomage, elle avait la mâchoire serrée.

« Pas grand-chose. Je viens de l'adopter. Elle a eu une vie très difficile auprès de moldus avant que je ne la récupère. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, je m'en suis personnellement occupé. »

« Pourquoi ne pas être venu ici dès le départ ? »

« Parce qu'un médicomage n'aurait pas su faire plus que moi dans ce domaine sans que cela relève du miracle. Mais là, je suis dans le flou le plus total. Je n'ai pu faire que faire les premiers gestes pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse lors de sa crise. Rien de plus. Cela va au-delà de mes compétences. »

« Je vois. Sa crise est due aux lésions présentes à l'arrière de son lobe frontal qui causent des perturbations au niveau de son activité cérébrale. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Severus en posant une main sur la tête de sa fille.

« Les troubles convulsifs se produisent lors d'anomalies périodiques de l'activité électrique cérébrale, entraînant une perturbation transitoire des fonctions cérébrales à des degrés variables. La cause des convulsions épileptiques est souvent inconnue. Cependant, elles peuvent être provoquées par différents troubles cérébraux, tels que des anomalies structurelles, un AVC ou des tumeurs. De toute évidence, ici la cause de sa crise doit être ces lésions cérébrales. Pourriez-vous me dire quelles étaient exactement ses blessures ? »

L'homme lui rapporta précisément les diagnostics et soins qu'il avait pratiqués sur la petite, non pas sans montrer son ennui. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un incapable dans des domaines où il avait largement des compétences. Il le fit toutefois d'une part parce que la sorcière ne le connaissait pas et ne pouvait donc pas savoir quel était son métier, et d'autres part pour l'amélioration de l'état de Chiara.

« Vous avez bien fait, » dit-elle finalement.

« Naturellement, » dit-il d'un ton froid. « Je connais mon métier. »

« Dans quelle branche êtes-vous spécialisé ? »

« Je suis aide-soignant et j'ai fait, en réaction à la guerre, une spécialisation pour pouvoir m'occuper de grands blessés. A côté, j'ai obtenu la plus haute maîtrise en potions. »

« Je vois, » sourit-elle. « Je n'aurais donc pas besoin de vous envoyer chez un Maître de Potions alors. Je vais vous donner la prescription. » Elle fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume et griffonna quelques mots avant de le lui donner. « Voici ce dont elle aura besoin de prendre matin, midi et soir avant chaque repas. Revenez faire un check-up dans trois mois. Voulez-vous déjà prendre rendez-vous ? »

« Non, cela ne sera pas possible. Nous partons bientôt à l'étranger, » répondit le serpentard. « Mais j'irais prendre un rendez-vous à la clinique Korjakov. »

La médicomage sourit et le salua avant de partir s'occuper d'autres patients. Severus regarda la prescription qu'elle lui avait faite, il allait devoir passer par chez l'apothicaire avant de rentrer à la maison. Il attendit que sa fille reprenne connaissance, lui caressant la joue avec amour. Encore une autre conséquence du mauvais traitement de ce porc. Et Chiara allait vivre toute sa vie avec ça. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier cette période de sa vie car chaque crise le lui rappellera d'une certaine manière. Une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'il lui embrassait le haut du front.

oOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, Chiara et Severus s'étaient habillés en moldus pour aller à l'enterrement des Dursley. L'homme avait eu du mal de la convaincre d'y aller mais il avait affirmé que c'était un important passage pour elle, pour qu'elle oublie au mieux sa vie passée. Se doutant que Lily Potter serait présente à l'enterrement de sa sœur, il avait posé un glamour sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et avait changé quelques-uns de ses traits et la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle avait maintenant ses yeux d'onyx et des cheveux dorés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, jusqu'en dessous de l'omoplate.

Comme elle était métamorphomage, il avait peur d'user une potion de sang pour qu'elle soit totalement sa fille au niveau ADN. Elle risquait de perdre son don, elle qui avait déjà tellement perdu, il ne voulait pas lui en priver. Mais comme ils allaient être entourés de moldus, il valait mieux qu'il la cache totalement, puisqu'elle ne maîtrisait pas son pouvoir. Cela et la présence de Lily étaient les deux raisons de son agissement.

Il faisait très mauvais ce jour-là, le ciel était gris, il pleuvait des cordes et il faisait très froid. Chiara tenait fermement la main de son père et regardait autour d'elle. Elle avait tremblé en voyant la Tante Marge. Mais elle ne l'avait pas reconnue. Toutefois, Molaire, son chien, avait grogné et s'était élancée vers elle en aboyant.

« PAPA ! » paniqua-t-elle.

Le serpentard avait immédiatement pris sa fille dans ses bras en voyant l'animal foncer sur eux

« Mme Dursley, » dit-il de sa voix polaire en calant Chiara sur sa hanche. « Je vous prierais de bien tenir votre chien en laisse ! »

« Comment osez-vous ? » hurla-t-elle. « Comment osez-vous me parlez ainsi en cet affreux jour ! »

« Certes, c'est un jour bien triste mais cela ne vous empêche en rien de respecter la loi, » répliqua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. « Les chiens doivent être tenus en laisse et les plus dangereux doivent porter une muselière ! Votre chien vient de nous attaquer et d'effrayer ma fille ! Je suis en droit de porter plainte ! Soit vous faites en sorte qu'il ne soit plus un danger pour autrui, soit j'appelle la police ! »

Marge lança un regard noir au serpentard et s'éloigna en appelant son chien. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix d'homme se fit entendre derrière lui, le faisant se retourner, Chiara toujours dans ses bras.

« Toujours le même, Servilus. »

« Potter, » siffla-t-il en réponse.

Chiara n'avait encore jamais entendu un tel ton dans la voix de son père et elle le regarda attentivement. Une telle colère et une telle haine déformaient ses traits et ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction que fixaient ces derniers et vit un homme aux cheveux en bataille et portant des lunettes rondes. Il était accompagné d'une femme rousse aux yeux verts et d'un petit garçon portant les mêmes lunettes que son père.

« Bonjour, Severus, » fit la rousse. « Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Lily, » salua-t-il d'un ton froid. « Je me porte très bien. Et toi ? »

« Ca peut aller. J'ai connu mieux. Qui est cette ravissante jeune fille ? »

Chiara se cacha la tête dans le cou de son père en regardant la dame du coin de l'œil.

« Ma fille, » répondit-il avec un sourire, sa voix s'étant réchauffée. « Chiara. Chiara Eileen Snape. »

« Bonjour Chiara, » fit la rousse. « Je te présente mon fils, Ezequiel. »

Chiara regarda le garçon devant elle, puis retourna se cacher dans le cou de son père sans rien dire.

« Excuse-la. Elle est très timide avec les étrangers, » dit-il en la redressant sur sa hanche.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Qui est celle qui a su ravir ton cœur ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant l'alliance que Severus portait toujours à son doigt.

« Elle s'appelait Vlada, » murmura-t-il, le regard peiné.

« Je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Lily. » Il se tourna vers le groupe de personnes qui étaient autour de la fosse. « Tu devrais y aller. Cela va commencer. »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure, Severus. »

« Nous ne resterons pas. »

« Oh ! Passe une fois au manoir, alors. Nos discussions me manquent. »

« Lily, non, » dit-il d'un ton ferme. « Déjà venir au manoir Potter, hors de question ! Et puis, je me souviens parfaitement du faire-part. Et j'ai suivi la presse anglaise pendant ces années en Russie, » mentit-il légèrement. « On ne parle que de ton fils, mais jamais d'Arya. Dans les portraits de famille que vous faisiez pour la Gazette du sorcier, elle n'y est jamais apparue non plus. Je préfère ne pas savoir pourquoi. J'ai peur de ta réponse … »

« Toi, peur ? » se moqua James Potter.

« La ferme, Potter, » siffla le serpentard, menaçant. « Par respect pour ton fils, malgré le fait que j'en ai très peu pour les Potter, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Mais je te crois capable du pire. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que si mon hypothèse s'avère être exacte, » et il savait qu'elle l'était pour avoir lu la lettre de Lily dans l'esprit de Pétunia, « c'est que Lily t'aie laissé faire. »

Il redressa encore Chiara sur sa hanche, et assura sa prise autour de sa taille. Elle commençait à peser mais elle ne voulait pas décrocher et lui ne voulait pas vraiment la lâcher en présence des Potter.

« Ne prends même pas la peine de passer à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Lily, » reprit-il sur un ton plus neutre, bien que froid. « Tu tomberas sur porte close. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous partons. Je n'étais revenu que pour quelques affaires. »

« Où vas-tu aller ? » demanda la rousse qui voulait vraiment récupérer son ami d'enfance.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. Je pars juste loin de l'Angleterre. J'ai trop de mauvais souvenirs de ce pays. »

La rousse fut déçue mais n'ajouta rien. Elle dit adieu au serpentard et partit avec sa famille pour mettre sa sœur en terre. Severus resta jusqu'à ce que les cercueils de Pétunia, de son mari et du petit garçon, qui avait payé malencontreusement les erreurs de ses parents, soient dans le fond de la tombe. Il observa sa fille qui regardait l'enterrement. Il l'avait reposée à terre maintenant que les Potter et le chien de Mme Dursley étaient loin. Elle lui tenait fermement la main. Elle avait les yeux posés sur les boîtes.

« Ils ne reviendront jamais ? Pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, ses yeux suppliant son père une réponse.

« Non. Ils ne reviendront jamais, » répondit-il en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Tout est fini, Chiara. Tu es libre. »

Elle était venue se blottir dans ses bras et il l'avait serrée contre lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille de sa voix grave et rassurante cette dernière phrase. Il l'embrassa avant de se relever et de partir, la tenant par la main, sans lancer le moindre regard derrière lui, ni aux cercueils, ni à la dernière Dursley encore en vie, ni aux Potter. Tout comme sa fille, il partait en laissant son passé derrière lui et se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers l'avenir.

Rapidement, en quelques coups de baguettes, leurs bagages furent faits et rétrécis dans la poche de Severus. Il prit Chiara dans ses bras et transplana pour le Ministère, dans la zone des portoloins. Il en avait commandé un pour retourner en Russie. Un chapeau pointu lui fut tendu par un employé du ministère qu'il remercia. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit de tenir le couvre-chef et de ne surtout pas le lâcher. Quand vint l'heure, il se déclencha et les Snape ressentirent une sensation dans le bas ventre, comme s'ils se faisaient attraper par un crochet et ils disparurent pour réapparaître dans un autre pays, à des centaines de kilomètres de l'Angleterre, leur terre natale et porteuse de leurs malheurs.

Ils étaient libres de recommencer une vie. De recommencer à vivre. D'être heureux. Père et fille. Ensemble.


	7. Une nouvelle amie

Anglais

**Russe**

**Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle amie**

Severus avait acheté une petite maison dans la campagne russe, à une centaine de kilomètres de Moscou. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à retourner vivre dans son ancienne demeure qui lui refaisait tellement penser à sa femme. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, il portait toujours son alliance à son doigt et il y avait une photo d'elle sur le rebord de la cheminée. Il ne voulait juste pas trop rester accroché au passé.

Quand il avait emménagé avec Chiara, il s'était d'abord occupé de la chambre de cette dernière en lui montrant avec la magie ce qu'il était susceptible de faire et qu'il attendait de savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Quelle couleur te ferait envie pour tes murs ? » avait-il demandé en priant de tout cœur pour que cela ne soit pas du rouge. Oh qu'il détestait le rouge. _Trop Gryffondor ! _Il pouvait sûrement vivre avec les couleurs de Serdaigle, ou même de Pouffsouffle. Mais pas celle de la maison du Lion.

« J'aime bien le bleu et le vert, » avait-elle répondu, lui tirant un sourire.

« Du bleu et du vert, ce sera alors. »

Il lui avait fait un décor brumeux, les couleurs sur les murs donnaient l'impression de voir des nuages qui passaient progressivement de nuances de bleus à des nuances plus vertes. Elle avait une belle garde-robe avec des vêtements à sa taille tant sorciers que moldus. Une caisse à jouets, qui contenait aussi quelques unes de ses peluches qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur le lit dont les draps étaient d'un bleu nuit profond. Parmi les peluches, il y avait naturellement un lion. Il l'avait vue le regarder dans le magasin mais elle n'avait rien demandé. Comme elle n'avait jamais rien demandé pour ses jouets. Conséquences encore de sa vie chez les Dursley. Elle ne pouvait rien demander. Il espérait pouvoir un jour lui enlever cette habitude.

Il lui avait aussi fourni une petite bibliothèque avec des livres pour enfants, moldus et sorciers afin qu'elle reste connectée aux deux mondes. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas lire en baissant la tête honteuse, mais il l'avait rassurée et lui avait offert un livre magique qui lui apprendrait à lire en anglais et qu'il lui en offrirait un autre plus tard quand elle comprendra le russe. Elle lui avait sauté au coup et fait un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps dans le jardin, et avec l'hiver qui venait tôt cette année-là, Severus fut contraint, mais il le fit avec le sourire tellement cela rendait Chiara heureuse, de faire plusieurs bonhommes et anges des neiges. Il avait ri en la voyant retirer son bonnet pour tenter de le mettre sur le plus petit.

« C'est pour pas qu'il attrape froid, » avait-elle répondu avec un très grand sérieux.

Ils allaient aussi en ville, surtout du coté sorcier, dans la Grand Rue qui était l'équivalent russe du Chemin de Traverse puisque l'apparence et la couleur des cheveux de Chiara changeaient en fonction de ses humeurs et de ses pensées. Il l'avait une fois vue passer en l'espace de quelques minutes, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, par six couleurs différentes au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre le coucher de soleil. Du noir, elle était passée au roux, puis au blond, pour après s'assombrir vers une teinte violine. Dans le processus, il y avait eu des mèches qui s'étaient teintée de vert et de rouge. Il était persuadé que ses yeux avaient aussi changé de couleur mais il ne pouvait pas les voir. C'est seulement quand il la ramenait à la réalité que son apparence redevenait normale, avec sa chevelure noire et ses yeux vert émeraude. Et à chaque fois que ces derniers se posaient sur lui, un immense sourire venait illuminer ses traits d'une joie et d'un immense bonheur qu'il le réchauffait et le faisait sourire en retour.

oOoOo

C'était le 24 décembre. Ils avaient décoré la maison aux couleurs de Noël. Guirlandes et boules étaient accrochées partout, il y avait un énorme sapin dans le salon au-dessus duquel tombait magiquement de la neige. Severus n'était pas un grand fervent des fêtes, mais en voyant les souvenirs malheureux de sa petite chérie en ces jours précis alors que les Dursley fêtaient le réveillon en compagnie de son cousin, il voulait lui montrer que, elle aussi, elle méritait à vivre ce genre de choses. Que, elle aussi, elle pouvait être aimée et désirée. Qu'elle pouvait rendre les gens heureux.

Il regardait son petit trésor dormir paisiblement dans son lit. Il était bientôt neuf heures du matin. Il était installé sur le bord de son lit. Il allait devoir bientôt réveiller son petit ange pour pouvoir faire les courses de dernières minutes dans la Grand Rue et déposer un stock de potions commandées par l'hôpital.

Il était retourné travailler dans le même hôpital qu'avant. Ils l'avaient repris avec bonheur et avaient accepté qu'il ne prenne qu'un mi-temps pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de sa fille. Elle l'accompagnait au travail et restait soit avec les infirmières dans le bureau qui étaient très gentilles avec elle et lui apprenaient, au passage, à parler le russe, soit dans son bureau sous la surveillance de Tinky. A cause de ses crises qui venaient de manière imprévisible, il voulait qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle quand lui-même ne pouvait pas le faire. Il avait même ensorcelé une montre à gousset pour savoir si elle était à la maison, dans le bureau, en danger, …. Il avait ajouté la catégorie 'crise' pour qu'il puisse intervenir rapidement ou envoyer une de ses collègues quand il était trop loin et qu'il savait Chiara dans son bureau avec Tinky.

Mais à part lui, son elfe et ses collègues de boulot, elle ne voyait personne. Elle n'avait pas d'amis. Il avait décidé de lui offrir un animal pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Réveille-toi, Chaton, » dit-il en lui caressant doucement le visage. « Il est l'heure de se lever. »

Il la vit ouvrir doucement ces petits yeux verts et s'étirer comme un chat avant de venir se blottir contre lui, comme elle le faisait chaque matin.

« Bonjour, Chaton, » fit-il dans ses cheveux en l'étreignant.

« B'jour, Papa, » bailla-t-elle dans sa chemise verte.

Oui, verte. Le serpentard avait recommencé à porter des couleurs, même s'il avait une préférence pour le blanc et le noir.

Il l'envoya prendre sa douche tandis qu'il lui préparait une petite robe de sorcier verte avec une cape noire ensorcelée pour la protéger du froid. Il la laissa s'habiller et l'aida à fermer sa robe avant d'aller déjeuner. Elle fit comme à chaque fois une grimace en avalant sa potion qu'elle devait prendre avant le repas mais elle ne s'en plaignait jamais. Elle n'était pas difficile : toujours obéissante et polie, très timide et pot-de-colle en public – mais qui ne le serait pas en ayant subi ce qu'elle avait vécu ? -, adorable et intelligente. Ils mangèrent rapidement leurs pancakes et partirent pour la rue sorcière en passant par la cheminée.

Comme d'habitude, la rue sorcière était bondée et bruyante. Tout ce que Severus détestait. Il prit la main de Chiara et avança dans la foule. Comme à chaque fois, elle observait les vitrines des boutiques en silence mais avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Ils passèrent chez l'apothicaire pour qu'il puisse réapprovisionner son armoire à ingrédients, et à la librairie pour quelques bouquins et parchemins, plumes et encres.

« Allez, viens, ma puce, » dit-il après avoir appelé Tinky pour qu'elle ramène ses achats à la maison. « Maintenant, on va à la ménagerie. »

« C'est quoi une ménagerie ? »

« Un endroit où on vend des animaux, comme des chiens, des chats, mais aussi des hiboux et des chouettes, et encore plein d'autres créatures. »

Une fois à l'intérieur du magasin, les oreilles du serpentard ne furent plus assaillies par le bruit de la foule, mais par celui de tous les animaux qui étaient là. Mais il préférait de loin ce bruit-là que toutes ces discussions sur quel était le dernier produit en vogue, quel équipe de Quidditch allait gagner la coupe cette année, …. Il laissa sa fille vagabonder entre les rayons et se rapprocha du comptoir. Il la gardait à l'œil pour savoir quel animal elle préférait, sachant très bien qu'elle ne lui dirait pas d'elle-même aussi facilement.

« **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** » demanda une sorcière derrière le comptoir.

« **Rien pour le moment. J'attends de voir ce que ma fille choisira.** »

« **Oh, très bien**, » sourit-elle. « **Faites-moi signe**. »

Severus hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur sa fille.

Chiara regarda attentivement les animaux dans leur cage. Elle adorait voir les oiseaux nettoyer leurs plumes, elle trouvait cela marrant. Elle passa vite devant les chauve-souris et les batraciens sans leur accorder un regard. Elle resta un moment devant les chatons qui jouaient ensemble, mordillant l'oreille de son voisin, tirant ou attaquant les queues, que ce soit celle des autres ou la leur, donnant des coups de pattes et courant comme des petits fous. Elle alla ensuite regarder les chiens et plus particulièrement les chiots. Ils étaient tous mignons avec leur langue qui pendouille, leur petite queue agitée, et leurs aboiements. Pas comme Molaire. Chiara tendit la main et elle vit toutes les bébés chiens se précipiter dessus pour la renifler et la lécher, curieux.

« Tu es mignon, toi, » dit-elle en en caressant un blanc aux yeux vairons.

Severus, en voyant que sa fille restait auprès des chiens, s'approcha. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un petit chien de berger blanc suisse.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de sa fille pour caresser le chiot lui aussi.

« Oui. Regarde ses yeux. Un bleu et un vert. »

« Oui. On appelle cela des yeux vairons. Il est mignon. » Il fit signe la vendeuse en prenant le chiot dans ses bras.

« **Un excellent choix**, » dit-elle. « **Vous avez de la chance, elle vient d'arriver ce matin. Les chiens, comme elle, partent aussi vite qu'ils sont venus.** »

Severus acheta la chienne et quelques accessoires et de la nourriture pour chiens avant de rentrer chez lui. Il laissa Chiara installer et montrer la maison à son animal de compagnie qu'elle avait déjà baptisé Zoya et alla s'occuper de ranger son bureau et écrire quelques lettres de vœux pour les fêtes, dont une à son ami Lucius avec qui il avait gardé contact durant toutes ces années.

Quand vint l'heure du repas, il mit le tourne-disque en route et les cantiques de Noël se firent entendre dans la demeure Snape. Il remarqua que la petite fille et la chienne était déjà inséparables et que les yeux vairons n'avaient d'yeux que pour Chiara. Il joua avec eux pendant toute la soirée, riant et s'amusant encore plus que ces derniers temps. Severus bénissait Merlin, Morgane et la Magie d'avoir placé cette petite fille adorable sur sa route. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne s'affligea même pas quand lui vint à l'esprit l'idée qu'il devenait Pouffsouffle. A tout bien réfléchir, il serait capable d'agir en Gryffondor pour ses deux yeux d'émeraudes dont il ne voulait plus jamais les voir se voiler par la peine et le chagrin.

Chiara resta éveillée jusqu'à minuit pour pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle lui sauta au cou une fois encore quand elle les eut ouverts. Il lui avait offert de nouveaux vêtements, des élastiques et des serre-têtes, d'autres livres, mais aussi un cahier d'illustrations à colorier dans le thème de la magie. Il ne lui en avait encore jamais offert mais avait vu qu'elle en faisait souvent à l'hôpital quand il était auprès des infirmières. Il l'embrassa quand elle lui offrit un dessin les représentants tous les deux avec _Papa _et _Moi _ écrit au-dessus des personnages.

« Merci, ma chérie, il est magnifique. »

Il alla le ranger avec les quelques autres qu'elle lui avait offert depuis qu'il l'avait adoptée. Quand il revint dans le salon, il la trouva assise au sol à caresser Zoya, les paupières lourdes. Elle bailla. Il sourit et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Allez. Au lit. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, alors qu'elle tenait elle-même sa chienne, et alla la coucher dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit, Papa, » murmura-t-elle alors que le sommeil l'emportait déjà.

« Bonne nuit, Chiara, » murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser et de la recouvrir de sa couette. Zoya se coucha à coté d'elle.


	8. Une rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 8 : Une rencontre inattendue**

Trois ans passèrent. Severus était dans son bureau à la Clinique Korjakov à ranger ses dossiers et recherches. A côté de son boulot, il avait repris totalement sa passion, à savoir la création des potions. C'est en enseignant cet art à Chiara qu'il avait remarqué que cela lui manquait. Il avait depuis inventé trois potions, dont une qui permettrait peut-être d'éviter à certaines personnes la même frayeur qu'à lui. Il avait fait breveter la potion Tue-Loup, l'année précédente.

L'homme regarda sa fille installée sur le canapé. Chiara avait maintenant huit ans. Elle était habillée cette fois-ci d'une robe vert émeraude en velours qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux avec une ceinture dans une teinte plus foncée avec un gros nœud papillon. Elle avait coiffé ses longs cheveux en deux couettes hautes sur les côtés de sa tête d'ange comme dans les mangas qu'elle lisait à l'occasion. Ils avaient toujours leur teinte noire corbeau mais elle avait coloré de vert le bas de sa chevelure sur au moins une vingtaine de centimètres. Si on faisait attention, on pouvait voir dépasser deux oreilles de chat noires. Elle avait usé de son don de métamorphomage pour arriver à ce résultat. Elle le maîtrisait parfaitement maintenant. Et cela faisait que chaque jour, elle était différente. Au début, il avait été surpris de la voir faire, mais il s'était petit à petit habitué et, au final, cela ne la rendait que plus unique et précieuse à ses yeux.

Elle était assise les jambes repliées sur le sofa, ses pieds nus, ses petits chaussons noirs devant elle. Elle caressait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte l'oreille de Zoya tandis qu'elle lisait avec application un gros ouvrage. En voyant son front plissé, Severus regarda de quoi il s'agissait. _Manuel de Métamorphoses avancées._ Il sourit. Quand elle avait fini par savoir lire, Chiara s'était rapidement intéressée à des livres chargés en connaissances. Un jour, elle était venue auprès de lui avec son vieux manuel de métamorphoses pour débutants parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose et depuis, il avait commencé à lui enseigner la magie. C'était une surdouée. En l'espace de trois ans, elle avait assimilé les bases de la métamorphoses, des potions, des sortilèges et de DCFM mais en plus, elle s'était trouvé un don pour les deux premières matières et les avait approfondies très rapidement, en se plongeant dans les livres et posant beaucoup de questions.

Même si lui enseigner les choses était difficile car elle avait un trouble de l'attention qui la rendait facilement distraite, une fois qu'elle avait une envie bien ancrée dans sa tête, elle ne la lâchait plus. Et apprendre la magie en faisait partie. On lui avait menti à ce sujet durant le début de sa vie et maintenant, elle souhaitait apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le sujet. De plus, elle avait apparemment hérité de la mémoire de sa mère, Lily. Une fois qu'elle lisait quelque chose, cela restait gravé dans sa mémoire comme dans la pierre. C'était pour elle d'autant plus facile pour pouvoir mettre la théorie en pratique. A côté de cela, elle aimait dessiner et faire la cuisine, au grand dam de Tinky. Mais cette dernière avait fini par accepter qu'elle l'aide en la voyant faire ses yeux de chat suppliant auxquels on ne pouvait pas résister.

Il la vit soupirer et fermer le bouquin.

« **Ca va, Chaton ?** »

« **Oui, Papa**, » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « **C'est juste un peu compliqué**. »

« **En même temps, c'est déjà un livre du niveau des BUSES**. »

« **Je reviendrai là-dessus plus tard. Peut-être que j'aurais une illumination.** »

« **Oh, ça je n'en doute pas !** »

« **Papa**. »

« **Oui ?** »

« **Est-ce que je peux aller jouer avec Zoya ?** »

« **D'accord mais ne dérange pas les patients. Et …** »

« **Et si Zoya pleure, je reviens ici.** » Elle s'approcha de son père pour l'embrasser. « **Je connais les règles, Papa. **»

« **Je sais que tu les connais. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te les répéter**. »

Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« **A tantôt, Papa. Je t'aime**. »

« **Je t'aime aussi**. »

oOoOo

Deux hommes cherchaient leur chemin dans l'hôpital Korjakov. L'un était grand avec des cheveux noirs soignés ondulant légèrement, encadrant un visage charismatique et soulignant ses yeux gris. L'autre était un peu plus petit, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolat qui se teintaient d'ambre. Il avait l'air fatigué.

« Tu t'es encore trompé, Patmol, » soupira le brun. « La femme de l'accueil avait dit à droite, puis à gauche. »

« Et depuis quand tu parles russe, Lunard ? »

« Je ne le parle pas, je ne fais que répéter ce que tu m'as dit, » soupira le loup-garou.

« Je n'y peux rien si mon russe est rouillé et que cette femme ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. »

Remus Lupin regarda sa montre. Deux heures et 23 minutes. Ils leur restaient encore du temps pour trouver le service des pharmaciens et potionnistes avant que le soleil ne se couche et que la lune se lève. Et ce soir, elle était pleine.

Ils prirent plusieurs couloirs, des escaliers, demandant leur chemin tant bien que mal, revenant plusieurs fois sur leurs pas. Ils étaient littéralement perdus. Ils étaient arrivés finalement dans un petit patio. Au milieu de leur traversée, ils furent interceptés par un chien blanc aux yeux vairons. Il les renifla, curieux, et de toute évidence, joyeux à en voir sa queue qui se balançait.

« Quel magnifique chien, » dit Sirius en caressant l'animal.

« C'est une chienne, Patmol, » fit le loup en lui montrant le ventre du berger qui venait de s'asseoir.

Les deux sorciers entendirent un miaulement et regardèrent d'où il provenait. Ils virent un chat blanc avec une queue noire, assis sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin, la tête penchée sur le coté. Deux tâches noires entre ses deux oreilles qui étaient bien droites, attentives. Le berger laissa les deux sorciers pour jouer avec le chat. Remus et Sirius furent étonnés de les voir se courir l'un après l'autre et, surtout, de voir le chat lécher le chien. Ils les regardèrent un moment en souriant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir pareil spectacle.

Remus ramena son vieil ami et amant à la réalité.

« Allez, viens, Sirius. Il faut absolument que l'on trouve notre chemin dans ce fichu hôpital. »

Ils avaient à peine parcouru cinq mètres en direction d'une porte, qu'ils entendirent une voix féminine.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda Chiara avec un accent slave.

« Enfin, quelqu'un qui parle anglais, » fit Sirius en se retournant. « Oh. Bonjour, jeune fille. »

« Bonjour. »

« Salut, » dit-elle. « Vous êtes perdus ? »

« Oui. Et personne ici ne parle anglais. »

« Mon père et moi, nous parlons anglais. Quelques médicomages du service d'urgences aussi. »

« Est-ce que tu peux nous conduire à l'un d'eux ? Nous aimerions trouver le service pharmaceutique. »

« Mon père travaille là-bas, » sourit la petite.

« Super ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Suivez-moi, » dit-elle. « **Zoya, viens ici ma belle.** »

Le berger blanc rejoignit sa maîtresse qui la caressa avant de partir dans le sens opposé qu'avaient pris les sorciers.

« Il est passé où le chat ? » demanda Remus en regardant autour de lui, ne voyant plus que le chien.

Un rire cristallin parvint à son oreille.

« C'était moi. »

« Toi ? » s'étonna Sirius. « Tu es animagus ? »

« Oui. »

« Wow. Tu es si jeune ! »

« J'ai huit ans. »

« Je m'appelle Sirius, et lui c'est Remus. »

« Moi, c'est Chiara, » fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Et bien, Chiara, tu es notre sauveuse ! »

Elle rit en les conduisant dans les dédales de l'hôpital.

oOoOo

Severus travaillait sur la composition d'une nouvelle potion, assis à son bureau, quand sa fille ouvrit la porte et se pencha.

« **Papa, j'ai trouvé un chien et loup perdus dans le patio. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? » **demanda-t-il sans s'arrêter d'écrire sur son parchemin.

« **Ils avaient besoin de venir ici, alors je les ai guidés. »**

**« Très bien, Chiara. Tu peux les conduire chez Ekaterina. »**

**« Mais Katie parle pas anglais, Papa. Et apparemment, ils ne parlent pas très bien russe. »**

**« D'accord, je m'en charge, »** répondit son père en rangeant ses notes dans un tiroir. « **J'arrive. »**

Il se leva et rejoignit sa fille à la porte.

« **Où sont-ils ?** » demanda-t-il en la refermant.

« **Là-bas. »**

Le père regarda dans la direction que pointait sa fille. Il y avait quelques personnes dans le couloir. Cela dit, il aurait pu y avoir un millier de personnes, il aurait repéré ces deux-là rapidement. Jamais il ne pourrait les oublier. Il se figea deux secondes avant de se reprendre.

« Black. Lupin. »

« Snape ?! »

La tête des deux gryffondors était magnifique à voir. Le serpentard se maudit de ne pas avoir un appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser l'instant.

« **Tu les connais, Papa ? »**

« **Oui, ce sont de vieilles connaissances de Poudlard**, » répondit-il en regardant sa fille qui avait le regard curieux. Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses vieux ennemis qui s'étaient rapprochés, rassurés de voir quelqu'un de familier, même si cette personne se trouvait être Snape. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en Russie ? »

« Nous avons entendu parler de la Potion Tue-Loup. »

« Oh, » comprit le serpentard en regardant Lupin. « Ce n'est pas un peu excessif de se déplacer jusqu'ici pour s'en procurer ? Elle est vendue partout dans le monde. »

« Non, pas partout, » répondit le loup.

Severus releva un sourcil.

« Le monde magique britannique est un poil raciste vis-à-vis des créatures magiques, » siffla Sirius. « Si nous n'avions pas rencontré une meute de loups garous, il y a deux mois, nous ne saurions même pas qu'une telle potion existe. »

« Je vois. Entrez dans le bureau, pendant que je vais voir s'il en reste encore. »

« Nous ne voulons pas te déranger, Snape, » dit aussitôt Lupin.

« Si j'ai conçu cette potion, c'est notamment à cause de ma mésaventure avec toi, Lupin. D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours réglé mes comptes avec le cabot pour ça ! »

« C'était une blague, Snape, » soupira Sirius.

« De très mauvais goût, » répliqua Severus en rouvrant la porte. « Allez, entrez. **Chiara, tu restes avec eux ou tu viens avec moi ? **»

« **Je vais leur tenir compagnie**, » sourit-elle en entrant à la suite des deux anglais en poussant sa chienne à l'intérieur.

« **Je ne serai pas long**. »

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé en s'installa en tailleur dessus et Zoya posa sa tête immédiatement sur ses jambes, quémandant des caresses. Les deux sorciers restèrent debout, observant les lieux.

« Les sièges ne vont pas vous manger, vous savez, » dit-elle l'air de rien.

« Non, mais ton père pourrait bien nous mordre, » répliqua Sirius, se coltinant une légère tape de son amant. « Eh, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« C'est vous le chien noir de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Chiara.

« Comment sais-tu que … ? »

« Je sais reconnaître l'odeur d'un chien quand j'en croise un, même s'il s'agit d'un animagus. Papa a mentionné Poudlard et est resté immobile pendant deux secondes. Il m'a raconté certaines choses de quand il était à l'école. »

« Oh. »

« Et mon père ne va pas vous mordre parce que vous vous installez sur une chaise. Elles sont là pour ça. »

Ils s'installèrent finalement chacun sur une chaise. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Sirius voulait poser un millier de questions à la petite fille mais le regard de Remus lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à faire attention s'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

« Voilà, » fit Severus en rentrant dans la pièce. Il s'installa devant son bureau et posa un petit coffret rempli de fiole de potion Tue-Loup. « Voilà pour toi, Lupin. » Il regarda l'heure. « Rassurez-moi, vous avez un endroit où aller pour la nuit. »

« Nous devions chercher un endroit juste après venir chercher la potion, » répondit le loup. « Mais on a passé la journée à chercher notre chemin dans cet hôpital. »

« Pourtant tout est bien indiqué … »

« En russe. »

« Oh. Remarque pertinente. Je vais en parler une fois avec un responsable pour ajouter des panneaux en anglais pour les étrangers. » Il fit une pause. « Chiara, est-ce que tu peux demander à Ekaterina s'il y a encore de la place pour un loup dans le bungalow ? »

« J'y vais. »

Chiara sortit précipitamment suivie de Zoya.

« Tu as une fille ?! » s'exclama Sirius, une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte.

« Merci, Black. J'avais remarqué. Mais dites-moi, où est Potter ? Il me semblait que vous étiez inséparables … »

« Ne me parles pas de ce connard, » siffla Sirius, soudain glacial. Severus releva un sourcil face à cette réaction et remarqua que le visage de Lupin s'était durci également. « Lui et sa femme ont abandonné leur fille, notre filleule ! Ils l'ont envoyée chez ces moldus et nous n'avons jamais pu ni la prendre, ni même la revoir. C'était juste après l'attaque de Voldemort ! … »

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! » siffla le serpentard dans un murmure en serrant son bras gauche.

« Désolé. J'avais oublié que tu avais été un mangemort, » s'excusa le chien, se ramassant malgré tout un regard noir de Severus. « Nous avons coupé les ponts avec les Potter juste après. Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, on a reçu une lettre. Ils nous ont dit qu'elle était morte de la pire des façons et qu'elle avait eu une vie misérable. »

« Sirius, arrête, » murmura Remus qui avait serré les poings, ses yeux devenus totalement ambre par la colère, alors que Lunard était déjà proche de la surface avec la lune qui arrivait.

« Te transformes pas dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît, Lupin. Ce serait apprécié. J'ai eu connaissance du décès de la petite Arya, moi aussi. Mais j'ignorais que vous étiez les parrains. »

« On n'a jamais pu être là pour elle. On aurait pu lui donner une meilleure vie ! »

Severus regarda les deux Gryffondors. Ils étaient les parrains de sa fille. Il hésitait. Devait-il leur dire qu'elle était encore en vie ? Ils avaient l'air de se sentir tellement coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire et tellement en colère contre les Potter qui étaient responsables de ses malheurs. Il resta songeur un long moment, débattant le pour et le contre.

« **Papa, est-ce que ça va ? » **

Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était revenue.

« **Oui. Alors ? Qu'a dit Ekaterina ? »**

**« Il y a encore trois places de libres dans le bungalow C. »**

« Lupin, si tu veux, il y a de la place pour toi dans un bungalow pour passer la nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont conçus pour retenir les loups garous durant la pleine lune. »

« Je … Merci, Snape. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Black, tu sais où dormir, cette nuit ? »

« Je vais sûrement trouver. »

Severus soupira.

« J'ai une chambre d'ami. Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir les deux prochains jours. » _Cela me donnera plus de temps pour réfléchir si oui ou non, je vous dis la vérité sur Chiara. _« Cela t'évitera de te perdre à nouveau dans Moscou. »

« Très drôle, Snape. Mais merci pour l'invitation. »


	9. Deux parrains pour Chiara

**Chapitre 9 : Deux parrains pour Chiara**

« Détends toi, Black, il ne va rien arriver à ton loup, » soupira Severus pour la centième.

« Tu te répètes, Snape. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce sera la première fois qu'il passe une pleine lune seul. »

« Il n'est pas seul, il a deux compagnons de chambrée, » dit Chiara en rangeant son livre de métamorphose dans la bibliothèque du salon.

« Tu as des problèmes avec la métamorphose ? » demanda Sirius à sa nemesis après avoir identifié le dit bouquin et l'avoir reconnu.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle vient de ranger un manuel de cinquième et que ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui va le lire. »

« Très observateur, Black, tu montes dans mon estime. Mais si tu n'as pas envie de finir dans sa collection de veracrasses, je te conseille de t'excuser tout de suite, » fit le serpentard avec un sourire en coin, moqueur. « Quoique, l'idée de te voir dans un bocal barbouillé de couleur serait une excellente idée. »

« Sa collection de veracrasses ? »

« Tu viens de la faire passer pour plus idiote qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. »

« Mais c'est un niveau de BUSES, Snape ! Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux ? »

« Ma fille est une animagus et elle ne pourrait pas maîtriser la métamorphose de niveau de cinquième ? » fit Severus avec un sourcil relevé.

« Eh, je ne la maîtrise pas encore, papa. J'en suis encore qu'au chapitre cinq. »

Son commentaire rendit le gryffondor muet en plein milieu du salon de la demeure Snape, regardant Chiara avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« **Allez, ma puce, file te doucher le temps que le clébard reprenne ses esprits**, » fit son père en la poussant vers les escaliers.

« **D'accord.** »

Elle partit avec Zoya.

« Elle est vraiment capable de faire des sortilèges de ce niveau ? » demanda Sirius au bout de quelques minutes.

« Oui, » fit Severus d'un ton fier. « Et plus encore. Elle a un don pour la métamorphose et les potions, mais elle s'intéresse aussi à d'autres matières. »

« Elle est ... précoce. »

« Oui, j'ai dû cacher mes livres de magie noire à Gringott's pour éviter qu'elle ne les lise. Je préfère attendre avant qu'elle ne s'initie à cette magie. »

« Tu sais ce que je pense de la magie noire, » fit le chien.

« Parce que tu viens d'une famille de sorciers qui l'utilisaient à mauvais escient et que tu as été bercé dans les mœurs anglaises qui bannissent cette magie. Nous sommes en Russie. Ils sont beaucoup plus ouverts d'esprit. La plupart de la population maîtrise la magie noire jusqu'à un certain niveau, et tous les employés du ministère doivent avoir au minimum leurs BUSES. »

Severus mena le gryffondor dans le couloir pour le conduire à sa chambre tout en continuant de parler sur un ton plus docte.

« Et puis, la magie n'est ni noire, ni blanche. Elle est neutre. C'est ce que font les sorciers d'elle qui est bien ou mal. C'est juste que la magie dite noire a été trop utilisée à mauvais escient qu'on oublie tout le bien qu'elle peut faire. »

« Comme quoi ? » fit Sirius, dubitatif.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir. Imagine qu'une personne est victime d'un empoisonnement du sang. Tu peux lui lancé une _Sanguinem exore_ pour récolter une petite dose de sang, la purifier et puis la réintégrer dans son organisme. Tu répètes ce processus jusqu'à ce que le sang soit totalement sain. Pourtant, c'est un sortilège considéré comme noir. »

« Tu marques un point, » capitula l'animagus. « La magie noire n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise. »

« C'est juste l'être humain qui, dans sa propension à faire le mal, qui utilise cette magie à mauvais escient. » Severus ouvrit la porte. « Voilà. Les sanitaires sont au fond à droite. On mange dans une heure environ. »

« Merci, Snape. »

Severus avait déjà tourné les talons pour aller dans son bureau déposer sa mallette. Il s'occupa de quelques papiers avant de retourner au salon. Il y retrouva Sirius qui regardait sa collection de livres.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir aller de toi-même vers les livres sauf pour faire une de tes mauvaises plaisanteries. »

« On s'est assagis, Lunard et moi, depuis la mort d'Arya. On n'a plus fait une seule blague depuis. On rit beaucoup moins qu'avant. Cela a été plus dur pour Remus car il l'a appris à un retour de pleine lune. Il a dévasté notre appartement dans un accès de rage. J'ai du le neutraliser avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. Depuis nous restons entre nous et nous lisons un peu plus. On passe aussi beaucoup de temps du coté moldu. »

Severus s'était assis dans le canapé pendant que le gryffondor parlait et il l'avait invité à s'asseoir également.

« Ta fille est époustouflante, » dit soudain Sirius.

« Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord. »

« Tu l'as entraînée pour qu'elle devienne animagus ? »

« Non. Elle l'est devenue toute seule. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai découvert qu'elle en était devenue une l'an dernier en faisant une ronde dans le jardin sous ma propre forme. J'ai vu un petit chat approcher en trottinant et se frotter à moi en ronronnant. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de Chiara quand j'ai vu Zoya arriver et tourner autour de nous. Le comble c'est qu'elle ne sait pas elle-même comment elle s'est transformée. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait dit déjà ? Ah oui. 'En te voyant, j'ai pensé chat et puis, pouf, j'étais un chat !' »

« Dingue ! »

« Non, c'est Chiara. Elle est comme ça. Ce qui est impossible, elle le rend possible. »

« Miaou. »

« Tiens quand on parle du loup, » sourit Sirius alors qu'un chat blanc montait sur les genoux du serpentard et quémandait des caresses en ronronnant.

Chiara se tournant vers le gryffondor et cracha.

« Nous sommes des félins, Black. Pas des canidés. »

« Et comment je suis sensé l'appeler ? Chaton ? »

« Miaou. »

Sirius partit dans un rire semblable à un aboiement.

« Le repas est servi, Maître Snape, » fit Tinky en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« **Youpi**, » s'exclama Chiara en reprenant forme humaine, vêtue d'un pyjama une pièce représentant un panda, et fonçant dans la salle à manger tandis que Sirius riait de son comportement attendrissant.

Sirius et Chiara firent plus ample connaissance et le chien se mit directement à adorer cette enfant qui ne ressemblait en rien au Snape qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. D'ailleurs l'homme qu'il voyait en face de lui n'était plus le jeune bâtard aux cheveux graisseux de ses souvenirs. Severus Snape écoutait attentivement ce que disait Chiara et la couvait de son regard, protecteur, aimant, paternel. Sirius avait l'impression de voir un Pouffsouffle.

« Ne donne pas de mauvaises idées à Chiara, elle a l'esprit suffisamment créatif pour en trouver suffisamment sans que tu lui donnes en plus un coup de main ! » s'exclama Severus alors que Sirius racontait une énième anecdote de ses frasques à Poudlard, faisant rire Chiara.

« Est-ce que tu vas l'envoyer à Poudlard ? Ou à Dumstrang ? »

« Non, elle est trop en avance. Elle apprendra tout avec moi ou avec des précepteurs. Et il est hors de question que je la mette à Poudlard, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Et certainement pas avec le rejeton Potter. »

Après le repas, Chiara partit jouer dans le jardin avec Zoya, sous sa forme de chat, et Sirius se joignit à elle avec Patmol. Severus, lui, alla se percher sur la branche du chêne et les observa tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Chiara jouait, en dehors de l'hôpital. Il les vit jouer à chat et courir gaiement les uns après les autres, les chiens en aboyant, la chatte en miaulant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, Zoya se mit à pleurer en restant près du chat. Severus se leva et se détendit les muscles avant d'aller cueillir Chiara sa gueule et de la ramener à la maison, sans un regard ou une explication pour Patmol qui le regardait faire sans comprendre. La panthère posa son petit sur le lit et reprit forme humaine. Il caressa le pelage du chat blanc. Zoya était venue se blottir contre lui. Mais le chat ne ronronnait pas. Chiara reprit finalement forme humaine et attendit, allongée sur son lit, que la crise arrive. Severus caressa ses cheveux, rassurant, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

oOoOo

Sirius revint dans le salon les cheveux humides et la peau légèrement rougie par une douche bien chaude. Severus était dans le fauteuil, au coin du feu, un verre de vodka à la main, le regard plongé dans les flammes. Chiara dormait dans son lit, Zoya à côté d'elle, épuisée. Il était neuf heures et demi du soir. Le gryffondor s'installa dans le canapé et observa son vis-à-vis.

« Chiara est déjà couchée ? » Severus hoche la tête. « Elle n'est pas venue nous dire au revoir. »

« Et je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera ce soir, » murmura le serpentard, alors qu'un voile de tristesse couvrait son regard onyx.

« Severus ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Le ton du serpentard avait alerté Sirius au point qu'il avait utilisé son prénom.

« Oui. C'est juste …. » Il soupira. « Chiara n'est pas la chair de ma chair. Je l'ai adoptée, il y a quelques années. Elle a un lourd passé dans une famille moldue et elle en garde des séquelles. »

« Graves ? »

« Disons assez importantes. Elle est épileptique et elle vient de faire une crise. »

« Je n'ai rien vu. »

« Grâce à Zoya. En l'achetant, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel dévouement de sa part. Je voulais juste donner de la compagnie à Chiara qui soit autre que moi ou mes collègues. Mais elle est bien plus qu'un simple chien. On peut même parler de chien d'assistance. Elle ressent les crises de Chiara avant qu'elles ne surviennent. Cela nous laisse le temps de nous mettre à l'écart et relativement bien installés pour elle. Cette chienne est une bénédiction pour ma fille. Et j'en suis d'autant plus heureux de l'avoir prise qu'elle est son familier. »

« Chiara a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Et de t'avoir toi aussi. »

Severus sourit. Un vrai sourire. Le premier de la journée, en dehors de la présence de Chiara, qui ne soit pas moqueur ou ironique.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour te voir devenir un Pouffsouffle. Ca te va bien. »

« Je vais te choquer en disant cela, mais pour Chiara, je suis prêt à demander au Choixpeau de me répartir chez les lions. »

Et effectivement, il venait de choquer le gryffondor par sa réplique. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre et boire une gorgée de son verre.

« Black. »

« Oui ? »

« N'en parles pas à Chiara demain, s'il te plait. Cela lui fait déjà beaucoup de peine de devoir subir cela. Elle n'aime pas qu'on le lui rappelle. »

« D'accord, je ne dirai rien. » Silence. « Est-ce que ceux qui lui ont fait du mal ont payé ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu les as tués ? »

« J'aurais bien aimé, mais non. Je les ai maudits plutôt. Ils se sont tués tous seuls quelques mois plus tard. »

oOoOo

Sirius et Severus étaient attablés et mangeaient le petit déjeuner en silence. Severus lisait les quelques nouvelles du Journal du Kremlin. Chiara descendit, ses petits yeux verts encore embrumés par le sommeil. Elle vint faire son câlin matinal à son père et resta blottie dans ses bras, se rendormant sur son épaule, emmitouflée dans son kigurumi panda.

« **Eh, Chaton**, » murmura le serpentard. « **Si tu veux dormir, c'est dans ton lit.** »

« **Grrmhmgngrr.** »

« **Je sais**, » fit-il en l'embrassant sur le haut du front alors qu'en soi, il n'avait rien compris.

Elle répondait toujours la même chose. Après ses crises, elle restait épuisée un moment, souvent une journée, malgré le fait qu'elle dormait juste après.

« Euh … Snape ? »

« Black ? »

« Elle n'avait pas les cheveux noirs hier ? »

« Je pense oui, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle a les cheveux blancs. »

« Merci, j'ai vu. »

« Et cela te fait si peu d'effet. »

« A force, j'ai l'habitude. Elle est métamorphomage. »

« Y a-t-il un seul truc que ta fille ne sait pas faire ? »

« Etre normale, je pense. Mais je la préfère comme elle est. Il n'y en a pas deux comme elle. »

« Ca pour le coup, je veux bien te croire. Si jeune et si douée... Cela devrait être interdit ! »

« Même pas vrai d'abord. J'aime juste apprendre, » répliqua Chiara de sa voix ensommeillée, trop fatiguée pour se mettre en colère contre le clébard.

Severus rit doucement.

« C'est pas vrai, Severus Snape sait rire ! » s'exclama Sirius qui en apprenait de plus en plus, et s'en retrouvait de plus en plus étonné.

« Eh, Black, si tu avais fait attention à Poudlard, tu aurais remarqué qu'il m'arrivait de passer des bons moments et de rire avec Lily Potter ! Tu restais juste trop accroché à Potter pour faire vos bêtises ou à courir derrière les filles. »

« Pas faux. »

Chiara s'installa ensuite à côté de son père, prit son traitement et commença à manger.

**« Chiara, est-ce que tu pourras rester avec Ekaterina aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Je ne peux pas rester avec Sirius ? »**

**« J'ai quelque chose à faire avec lui et Lupin. »**

**« Oh. D'accord. Je peux venir ? » **demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux suppliants.

Severus se fit violence pour ne pas céder, alors que Sirius souriait de la scène qui se jouait devant lui-même s'il ne comprenait pas tout.

« **Si je te demande de rester auprès d'elle, c'est que j'ai mes raisons. »**

**« Hmmm. D'accord mais à une condition. »**

**« Laquelle ? » **fit le serpentard, se maudissant que sa fille avait hérité de ce caractère typique de sa maison. _Elle n'aurait pas pu être une gryffondor, c'est plus facile à gérer … A tout bien réfléchir, non pas une Gryffondor. Elle serait intenable tout le temps. _

**« Tu m'apprends à faire un patronus, s'il te plaît. J'ai beau lire la théorie, j'y arrive pas. »**

« Deal, » répondit son père, se rappelant qu'elle avait déjà demandé bien pire. Ses cheveux eux-mêmes s'en souvenaient ….

oOoOo

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, Snape ? » demanda Sirius alors que les deux gryffondors étaient installés devant le bureau du serpentard, à la clinique.

« Ce que vous m'avez dit hier, tous les deux, m'a fait réfléchir. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Remus, épuisé par la pleine lune mais qui devait encore en subir une nuit.

« A propos des agissements des Potter. »

Les deux gryffondors le regardèrent perplexe mais avec une pointe de colère qui ne lui était pas destinée.

« Je ne sais pas comment le dire avec subtilité alors je vais le dire simplement et je vous demanderai de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. » Ils froncèrent les sourcils mais acceptèrent de se taire. « Arya est en vie. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Patmol, écoute-le, » fit Remus dont l'éclat de ses yeux avaient repris un peu plus de vie et d'espoir.

« Arya est en vie. Lors de mes errances en Angleterre, je l'ai retrouvée au milieu des ordures dans le monde moldu. Elle était mourante, abusée par son oncle et sa tante. Je l'ai soignée directement. Je ne savais pas que c'était elle jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard. Elle a les yeux de sa mère. »

« Où est-elle maintenant ? » demanda Sirius.

« J'ai perdu ma famille peu de temps avant de la trouver, Black. Quand j'ai su qui elle était et ce que les Potter avaient osé faire, je n'ai jamais pu me séparer d'elle. »

« Tu veux dire que … ? Ne me dis pas que … »

« Chiara est Arya, oui. Mais elle-même ne le sait pas. Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Ses relatifs l'appelaient _Monstre_. Je lui ai donné un nom parce que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'appeler monstre alors que c'était un ange. Je l'ai adoptée et je lui ai donné l'amour qu'elle méritait. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a subi, Severus ? » demanda Sirius avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

« Je vous en parlerai quand le loup sera plus loin sous la surface, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je l'ai vu une fois et cela m'a suffi. »

« Pourquoi tu nous racontes tout ça ? » demanda Remus, pas content qu'on lui cache des choses, pas plus que Sirius d'ailleurs, mais comprenant que cela le mettrait dans une colère telle qu'il serait un danger pour les autres.

« Parce que vous êtes ses parrains et que vous n'êtes plus amis avec les Potter. La 'mort' d'Arya vous a touchés profondément au point que je me demande où sont passés les gryffondors que je connaissais. »

« Tu peux parler, Poufsouffle, » répliqua le chien.

« Est-ce que vous accepteriez de devenir les parrains de Chiara ? »

« Elle n'en a pas ? »

« Non, je n'avais encore jamais pensé à en choisir. Je vous le propose pour que vous puissiez d'une certaine manière continuer à la protéger comme vous auriez dû le faire dès le départ. »

La voix de Severus était calme et sincère. Pas la moindre once d'animosité envers les deux gryffondors.

« Moi, ça me va, » répondit Sirius. « Lunard ? »

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas proposé dans le cas contraire. On n'est plus des enfants. Il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Enfin, pas pour Potter. »

« Alors ça me va aussi, » sourit Remus.

« Bon, ben il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une maison à acheter dans la région car ça m'étonnerait que tu nous supportes chez toi H24. »

« Oh non, sûrement pas ! » fit le Serpentard. « Je deviendrais fou ! »

« Merci, Severus, » firent les gryffondors.

« Il va me falloir du temps pour vous appeler par vos prénoms, par contre. Vous m'en avez tellement fait voir. »

« Désolés. »


	10. La lettre du citronné

**Chapitre 10 : La lettre du citronné**

Severus et Remus regardaient par la fenêtre Chiara jouer avec ses quelques amis, les jumelles Siankov, Kira et Zina, le jeune Victor Krum, et, bien sûr, Sirius dans le jardin. Les deux gryffondors et le serpentard avaient fini par vraiment s'entendre. Il leur arrivait de se lancer quelques piques taquines en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais dans l'ensemble, ils s'appréciaient de plus en plus. Ils avaient fait l'effort pour Chiara. Sirius et Remus s'étaient même appliqués à apprendre le russe pour elle et le parlaient dorénavant couramment. Ils avaient été le plus présent possible pour leur filleule, durant ses moments de bonheur, tristesse, ses crises aussi quand Severus ne savait pas être présent lui-même. Sirius avait même fait d'elle son héritière tant que lui-même n'avait pas d'enfant, ne voulant pas laisser le titre ni à Drago Malfoy ni à Ezequiel Potter qui pouvaient tous deux le réclamer avec le sang des Black coulant dans leurs veines.

La jeune fille avait grandi, tant en originalité, qu'en savoir et en beauté. Elle était gentille et pure mais gare à celui qui cherchait à l'énerver. Pour cela, Chiara avait un tempérament Gryffondor et transformait l'impudent en veracrasse – littéralement – et l'ajoutait à sa petite collection jusqu'à ce que son père libère le pauvre malheureux de son sort.

Lorsque Severus avait du remplacer un infirmier à Dumstrang pendant quelques semaines, les deux Snape avaient vécu là-bas et Chiara avait profité de l'occasion pour suivre quelques cours et poser des questions sur les éléments qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Les professeurs lui répondaient volontiers et lui conseillaient même certaines lectures supplémentaires. Plusieurs élèves l'avaient regardée de haut mais ils avaient vite déjanté quand ils avaient vu son niveau de connaissance par rapport à son âge. Elle s'était faite quelques amis. Elle était plus d'une fois retournée dans l'école, même après que Severus ait terminé son remplacement.

En ce jour radieux, 31 juillet 1991, la jeune et jolie Chiara fêtait ses onze ans. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était habillée de blanc et de bleu. Elle portait une chemise simple blanche avec les manchettes et la collerette d'un bleu foncé. Elle avait un nœud papillon lâche dans des tons plus clairs. Elle portait une jupe bleu nuit et des chaussettes hautes de la même teinte. Ses cheveux allaient dans des nuances de bleus et de lilas et descendaient sur ses reins en deux tresses basses avec quelques mèches et sa franche lui entourant son petit visage angélique et souriant, soulignant ses yeux intensément bleus. On pouvait apercevoir des oreilles de chat blanches dépasser de sa chevelure.

« **Papa ! Remus ! Venez ou vous n'aurez pas de part de gâteau** ! » s'écria joyeusement Chiara depuis la terrasse où Tinky était apparue avec une immense pièce montée sur laquelle on pouvait voir des chats et des chiens.

« **Ah ! Non, tu nous en laisses, Chaton ! » **s'indigna faussement le père, un sourire en coin fleurissant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il sortait accompagné du loup-garou.

Les quatre enfants rirent et les exhortèrent à se dépêcher, accompagné de Sirius qui était peu à peu redevenu le grand gamin qu'il était plus jeune, au plus grand plaisir de la métamorphomage. Ils mangèrent gaiement après que Chiara ait soufflé ses onze bougies. Elle avait eu du mal car Sirius s'était fait un malin plaisir à les rallumer magiquement. Le pauvre gryffondor avait fini par se retrouver avec des oreilles et des moustaches de chats.

« **Ah non ! Pitié, Chaton ! Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça ! Je suis un chien, pas un foutu chat ! »**

**« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le **_**foutu chat **_**?! » **répliqua Chiara avec un sourire tout à fait maraudeur, la seconde baguette de son père toujours levée – elle n'avait pas encore légalement le droit d'avoir la sienne -, prête à donner au clébard-chat la correction qu'il méritait.

Sirius abandonna rapidement, ne voulant vraiment pas finir dans un bocal, sous la forme d'un hideux veracrasse. Il avait trop peur que Severus se trompe _volontairement_ et l'utilise comme ingrédient à potions.

Ils passèrent un excellent moment tous ensemble, même Severus ne pouvait se retenir de rire en voyant la tête légèrement boudeuse de Sirius à chaque fois que ce dernier tirait sur ses moustaches ou se grattait les oreilles.

Quand Chiara ouvrit ses cadeaux, elle reçut un nouveau set de jeu d'échecs version sorcier de la part de Kira, des livres de potions et de métamorphoses de son père et de Remus, ainsi qu'un nouveau set à potions, et beaucoup de vêtements aux belles couleurs. Victor lui tendit ce qui devait être de toute évidence un balai. Elle le déballa et caressa le manche du Petrov4. Elle le sentit vibrer sous ses doigts mais elle n'osa pas le prendre.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda Victor. « **Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »**

**« Si, si, » **répondit rapidement Chiara. **« C'est juste qu'avec mon problème de santé, voler ne m'est pas vraiment conseillé. J'ai déjà volé quelquefois mais jamais toute seule. »**

**« Je viendrai voler avec toi, » **promit le jeune homme de quinze ans qui savait de quoi parlait sa jeune amie pour l'avoir déjà vu l'une ou l'autre fois.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi quand elle n'avait pas Zoya à coté d'elle. Elle devait faire attention.

Chiara sourit et le serra dans ses bras en remerciement. Les enfants continuèrent de s'amuser sous le regard des adultes qui dégustaient un thé glacé. Ils souriaient en voyant la petite épanouie. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres quand un hibou vint se poser devant le serpentard avec une lettre. Severus la prit distraitement et l'ouvrit sans même regarder d'où elle provenait. Toutefois, quand il parcourut de son regard onyx le parchemin, il se figea, sa main libre se fermant en un poing serré.

« **Ca va, Severus ?** » demanda Remus.

« **Non, ce vieux citronné ne manque pas de culot !** » siffla-t-il tout bas pour ne pas alerter sa fille.

Il tendit la lettre aux deux gryffondors pour qu'ils la lisent.

_Mon cher Severus, _

_Je me trouve dans une situation bien délicate et j'aurais grand besoin de votre aide. Le professeur de potions de Poudlard vient de prendre sa retraite et je n'ai hélas trouvé aucun remplaçant qui puisse convenir. _

_Serait-il possible de se rencontrer rapidement afin d'en discuter ?_

_Cordialement_

_Albus Dumbledore._

« **Il manque pas d'air, celui-là ! » **s'exclama Sirius**. « Refuse Severus. »**

**« Sauf que je ne peux pas. J'ai une dette envers lui. »**

**« Comment ça ? »** demandèrent-ils, les sourcils froncés.

« **Il m'a défendu devant le Magenmagot pour que je ne sois pas envoyé à Azkaban. Et il le sait très bien ! »**

**« Et Chiara ? Elle n'est jamais restée aussi longtemps sans toi. »**

**« Je vais devoir en discuter avec le vieux fou. Il est hors de question que je la laisse derrière moi ! »**

**« Moi qui commençait à me faire à la Russie, nous voilà bons à rentrer en Angleterre, » **soupira Sirius en se grattant son oreille féline. « **Décidément, ça m'énerve, ces oreilles ! » **s'exclama-t-il ensuite. « **Dès que je les touche, j'ai envie de ronronner ! »**

**« Elles te vont pourtant tellement bien, Sirius, » **remarqua Severus avec un sourire en coin alors que la colère et la tension qu'avait amenés la lettre de Dumbledore n'avait pas disparu de son regard ténébreux.

« **Alors, on part quand ? » **demanda Remus.

« **Passons d'abord la pleine lune, » **répondit directement Sirius. « **Ici, on est plus à l'aise que chez ces racistes ! »**

**« Je continuerai à te préparer la potion, Remus, » **dit le serpentard. « **Que tu restes ici ou que tu nous accompagnes. »**

**« Et je vous accompagne, Sev', » **répliqua le loup. « **Hors de question que je sois loin de notre petite louve. Je préfère encore supporter l'idéologie anglaise pendant quelques années plutôt que l'abandonner encore une fois. »**

**« Alors, on fait comme ça, » **finit Severus.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les enfants qui jouaient gaiement dans le jardin, oubliant pour un temps la proposition du vieillard citronné.

oOoOo

« **Et voilà, » **maugréa Sirius en ouvrant la porte de Square Grimmaurd. « **De retour à la **_**maison**_**. »**

Chiara était à peine entrée à sa suite qu'une voix de vieille femme se mit à vociférer des insanités à l'adresse des nouveaux intrus dans la noble maison des Blacks.

« **Et ça, c'est le portrait de ma mère. »**

**« Toujours aussi charmante, » **ricana Remus en fermant la porte.

« **La ferme, Lunard. » **Il reprit avec une voix plus gutturale. ** « **Bonsoir mère, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît vous taire ? Nous avons fait un long voyage et nous sommes trop épuisés pour pouvoir supporter vos cris et votre mauvaise humeur. »

« COMMENT OSES-TU ME PARLER SUR CE TON, JEUNE HOMME ! » vociféra Walburga Black dans son portrait. « COMMENT OSES-T …. »

« Bonsoir, » fit Chiara avec un accent slave après être montée sur le palier, curieuse par rapport au portrait de la mégère. « Je m'appelle Chiara Snape, héritière Prince et Black. » Elle accompagna un salut digne de noble aux paroles.

Son intervention avait eu pour résultat de faire taire le portrait. Walburga étudiait attentivement la jeune fille devant elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs, retenus par un serre-tête surmonté d'une rose d'un vert profond, et des yeux d'acier. Elle portait une robe noire avec des rehauts en dentelle, noirs également, et des broderies en vert sombre. La tenue la rendait plus gamine qu'elle ne l'était réellement selon l'opinion de la sorcière mais elle était à première vue bien élevée. Le chien dont elle grattait distraitement l'oreille également, il ne faisait aucun bruit, bien dressé et calme, attentif au moindre signe de sa maîtresse.

« Walburga Black, je suis la mère de Sirius Black. Enchantée, » dit-elle d'une voix neutre et distante.

« **Chiara, rappelle-moi demain de t'offrir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand on sera sur le Chemin de Traverse » **dit Sirius, toujours debout au rez-de-chaussée.

« **Bien que j'adore l'idée, »** répondit la métamorphomage, « **Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que tu viens de réussir un exploit. Ma mère a toujours hurlé, de son vivant comme dans sa mort. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet de Chiara, Sirius ? » **demanda Severus en posant les valises qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche et de leur rendre leur taille normale.

« **Oui, je sais. Ce qui est impossible, elle le rend possible. En tous cas, merci Chaton, ça soulage. »**

**« Avec plaisir, » **sourit-elle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le portrait. « Pardonnez-moi mais comme Sirius l'a dit plus tôt, nous venons de faire un long voyage et nous souhaiterions nous reposer. Je viendrai discuter avec vous une autre fois, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Walburga hocha la tête et la laissa partir, étonnée de voir d'une jeune fille si polie alors que son fils était un polisson, un chenapan de la pire espèce. Elle allait devoir discuter avec Sirius pour savoir pourquoi il l'avait choisie comme héritière alors que le fils de Narcissa était tout indiqué pour prendre le titre de Lord Black. Et il en serait certainement un bien meilleur que son gryffondor de fils !

La petite famille prirent un repas frugal, après avoir envoyé balader Kreattur qui ne faisait que maugréer dans sa barbe, et allèrent se coucher tôt.

Quand Sirius passa devant le portrait de sa mère, cette dernière parla.

« Nous devrons avoir une sérieuse discussion, toi et moi. »

« Pas ce soir, mère, » répondit le gryffondor d'un ton las, en montant les escaliers d'un pas lourd. « Nous verrons cela quand je serai capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. »

« Parce que tu as déjà pu aligner deux pensées cohérentes, le clébard ? » demanda Severus dont l'accent était à couper au couteau.

« La ferme, Servilus, » répliqua le dit clébard sans jeter un regard au serpentard.

Ce dernier ricana encore plus en allant dans la chambre de sa fille pour la border.

« **C'est quoi le programme demain, Papa ? » **demanda Chiara en se glissant sous la couverture.

Elle était déjà en pyjama. Et comme toujours un kigurumi. Elle adorait être au chaud. C'était comme une seconde peau. Cette fois-ci, elle en portait un à l'effigie de Tigrou, ce personnage de Disney et elle avait ses cheveux couleur de feu.

« **Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse faire quelques petites emplettes et t'acheter enfin ta baguette. J'ai préféré attendre jusqu'à maintenant …. »**

**« … parce qu'Ollivander est un bien meilleur fabricant que Gregorovitch, » **termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui avait dit cela un certain nombre de fois ces deux dernières semaines.

« **Et nous irons ensuite à Poudlard. J'ai un entretien avec Albus Dumbledore dans l'après-midi. Sirius et Remus resteront avec toi et tu pourras visiter le château. »**

**« Super. Sinon, on rentre quand à la maison ? »**

**« On vient d'arriver, » **répliqua le serpentard un sourcil relevé.

**« Je sais mais … c'est ici que … dans ce pays que je … »**

Chiara ne put trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son pays natal. Elle était russe dans son cœur et dans son âme. Elle détestait profondément l'Angleterre pour ce qu'elle y avait vécu et le fait d'y revenir avait fait resurgir les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait gardés enfouis durant toutes ces années. Severus, comprenant le malaise de sa fille, la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front en lui murmurant quelques mots de réconfort.

**« Tu veux une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? » **lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça de peur de rêver de ses anciens bourreaux. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient morts et ne lui feraient donc plus jamais le moindre mal, mais cela n'effaçait malheureusement pas les souvenirs atroces. Elle prit la potion et se recoucha, bien emmitouflée sous la couette.

**« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je dors dans la pièce à coté, » **dit-il ensuite en l'embrassant encore une fois avant de partir lui-même se coucher.

Zoya vint se coucher au pied de Chiara et cette dernière partit pour le pays des songes.


	11. Dumbledore

**Chapitre 11 : Dumbledore**

Severus marchait dans les couloirs de pierre de son ancienne école. Que de souvenirs ces murs de pierre renfermaient ! Ses moments partagés avec la douce et innocente Lily de son enfance, les mauvaises blagues – pas si mauvaises pour la plupart avec le recul et après avoir lu le carnet de blagues que Sirius avait conservé, comprenant qu'ils avaient évité le pire -, les harcèlements de Peeves, ses querelles incessantes avec les maraudeurs, en particulier Potter.

Mais en ce moment, il ne pensait pas du tout à cela. Il aurait toute l'année pour y songer vu qu'il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait nul autre choix que d'accepter l'emploi de professeur de potions. Non, le serpentard avait l'esprit tourné vers sa rencontre avec le fabriquant de baguette Ollivander et sa remarque vis-à-vis de la baguette qu'il venait d'acheter pour sa fille. Une baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix, excellente pour les métamorphoses. Chiara en avait été ravie, ses sortilèges de transfigurations n'en seraient que plus puissants maintenant qu'elle avait sa baguette à elle. Toutefois les propos du vendeur l'avaient laissé perplexe. La plume provenait du même phénix que celle qui composait le cœur de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chiara serait-elle la Survivante et non ce rejeton que les Potter avaient gardé et pourri gâté ? Ils se seraient trompés ?

_Cela leur fera les pieds ! _pensa-t-il. _Et qu'ils essaient de me la reprendre et je leur fais regretter le fait même de tenter ! _

Il avait laissé Chiara en compagnie de Sirius et Remus et les gryffondors lui faisaient découvrir les moindres recoins du château tout en lui racontant des anecdotes croustillantes. Il voulait d'abord discuter avec Dumbledore seul à seul, en particulier pour les sujets fâcheux qu'il ne valait mieux pas évoquer devant elle si on ne voulait pas ternir le sourire qui illuminait son joli visage.

« Ah ! Severus, vous voilà, » fit le professeur McGonagall, alors qu'il tournait au couloir.

Elle se tenait juste à coté de l'entrée du bureau directorial.

« Professeur McGonagall, » salua-t-il de sa voix devenue gutturale à force de parler russe.

« Voyons, Severus, je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis longtemps. Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva. »

« Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, » répondit le serpentard alors que la gryffondor disait le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau de Dumbledore.

Il s'installa devant le vieil homme mais refusa le thé qui lui était proposé. Un thé au citron n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un thé digne de ce nom – du moins du point de vue de Severus. Le bureau n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu, quand le directeur lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère : les tableaux des anciens directeurs de l'école toujours accrochés aux murs, le bureau en chêne massif avec les pieds sculptés donnant l'impression qu'il s'agissait de pattes de griffon, les objets aux fonctions tout aussi étranges et inconnues rassemblés dans un désordre étrangement structuré, dégageant pour les uns des volutes de fumée, et cliquetant de manière irrégulière pour les autres, les étagères chargées en bibelots et ouvrages anciens. Dumbledore le regardait de son œil pétillant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Comment se passe la vie en Russie, mon ami ? » demanda-t-il.

« Très bien, professeur Dumbledore. J'ai un travail qui me plaît et j'ai ma vie de famille. »

« Oui, Lily nous a un jour parlé que vous aviez une fille, » répondit Minerva. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Chiara. »

« Et quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« Elle vient de fêter ses onze ans, » répondit à contrecœur le serpentard.

« Elle va pouvoir entrer à Poudlard en même temps que vous, Severus, » sourit Dumbledore qui savait déjà que le serpentard avait accepté de prendre le poste sans avoir besoin d'en discuter plus avant. Le jeune homme n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

« A ce propos, j'ai quelques conditions à l'intégration de ma fille en tant qu'élève dans cette école. »

« Lesquelles ? » fit Dumbledore avec un sourcil relevé, curieux.

« Qu'elle garde sa chienne, Zoya, en tout temps, même en classe, et que vous lui permettiez de sortir pour me rejoindre si Zoya pleure. Sa santé en dépend. »

« Ne serait-il pas mieux que Mme Pomfresh s'en charge ? » demanda Minerva inquiète bien que l'idée d'avoir un chien dans sa classe ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, sa nature de chat se rebellant un peu de cette perspective.

« Je suis aussi qualifié qu'elle en ce domaine, professeur McGonagall, » répondit Severus. « Je suis aide-soignant de profession en plus d'être un Maître en potions. De plus, je doute que Chiara fasse si facilement confiance à Mme Pomfresh. Il faudra un temps d'adaptation surtout qu'elle n'aime pas parler de ses problèmes de santé avec d'autres personnes que sa famille. »

« Très bien, » accepta Dumbledore. « Il faudra en parler avec les autres professeurs. Avez-vous d'autres conditions ? »

« Une chambre pour elle dans mes appartements et que vous me laissiez gérer ses grosses crises de colère. »

« Elle n'aura aucun traitement de faveur, Severus, » dit Minerva qui voyait déjà l'homme faire du favoritisme pour sa fille.

« Je ne demande pas cela, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid. « Chiara a par moment des réactions très excessives et en fonction des cas, il y a différentes manières de réagir pour la calmer. Elle n'est pas du genre à faire des bêtises ou à s'énerver pour rien mais il y a des moments où il vaut mieux …. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer pour être clair à ce sujet. C'est Chiara. Il faut le vivre pour comprendre. Sinon, vous pouvez la punir si toutefois elle fait une bêtise. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'elle n'en fait pas souvent. »

« Professeur Dumbledore, » fit une voix que Severus n'était clairement pas pressé d'entendre à nouveau. « Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de croiser dans les couloirs. »

James Potter entra dans la pièce suivi par Sirius et Remus qui avaient une mine sombre et la mâchoire serrée, Chiara qui avait le visage neutre suivie de près par Zoya, et Lily fermait la marche avec son fils.

« **Papa ! » **fit la métamorphomage en se précipitant sur son père, toute excitée, oubliant le reste du petit monde autour d'elle. « **Le château est immense ! Et magnifique ! Et Peeves est trop drôle ! Il a essayé de me balancer un seau plein d'eau crayeuse mais je lui ai renvoyé sur la tête ! Tu savais qu'il y avait un tableau avec un preux chevalier maladroit et avide de combat ? La Salle commune des Gryffondor est trop rouge à mon goût. Ils auraient du mettre plus d'or, ce serait moins agressif pour l'œil tout en restant en accord avec leur maison. »**

Chiara continua dans un monologue, enthousiaste, Severus l'écouta attentivement, un sourire en coin à l'idée d'entendre la salle commune des Gryffondors _trop _rouge, au grand dam de ses parrains. Les autres observaient la petite scène de famille, étonnés. Surtout James. Ce dernier voyait devant lui le bâtard graisseux au cœur de pierre porter toute son attention sur cette petite fille aux cheveux d'or qui s'exprimait en sautillant avec de grands gestes.

« **Chaton, » **dit le serpentard en la coupant à contrecoeur. « **Et si tu me racontais cela ce soir, devant une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud ? »**

La métamorphomage regarda son père, arrêtant de bouger, réfléchissant à ses propos avec une moue tout à fait mignonne qui fit sourire encore plus Severus.

« **Alors ? » **demanda-t-il, ne recevant toujours pas de réponse.

« **Hmmm …. D'accord. »**

Severus se redressa légèrement et se tourna vers Potter, les mains sur les épaules de sa fille qui venait de se coller dos contre son torse, face à ces inconnus. Sirius et Remus s'étaient placés de part et d'autre de lui.

« Donc, je disais avant de voir cette petite boule de pep's sauter sur Servilus, que j'avais trouvé tout ce beau petit monde dans les couloirs du château, » fit James Potter en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

« Alors, voici la jeune Chiara, » dit Dumbledore avec sourire en regardant la jeune fille. « Parle-t-elle anglais ? » demanda-t-il à Severus.

« Oui, la jeune Chiara parle anglais, » répondit Chiara à la place de son père avec un accent slave.

« D'autant plus facile pour s'intégrer parmi les futurs premières années, » fit le vieil homme.

« **Quoi ?! » **s'exclama la métamorphomage en se tournant vers son père. « **Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » **

**« Je crains que non, Chaton, » **répondit Severus en caressant le visage de sa fille avec le dos de ses doigts fins. « **Je ne peux pas vraiment t'enseigner moi-même les choses vu que je vais devoir gérer à temps plein des cours de potions ici. Avec moi, il n'y aura pas de soucis, mais il faudra que tu montres tes capacités aux autres professeurs pour qu'ils te laissent un peu tranquille. »**

**« Mais je vais m'ennuyer, moi, » **bouda-t-elle.

« **Chiara, »** soupira le père. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta. « **Et il y a un uniforme. »**

**« De mieux en mieux. » **

« **Mais j'ai pu faire en sorte que tu aies une chambre dans mes appartements et que Zoya soit tout le temps avec toi. »**

**« Manquerait plus que Zoya ne puisse pas venir avec moi ! On est inséparables ! »**

**« Je suis désolé, Chaton, » **murmura-t-il en lui taquinant un peu la joue avant de la tourner vers le bureau du directeur.** « **Laisse-moi te présenter le professeur Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école et le professeur Minerva McGonagall. Elle est la directrice-adjointe, elle s'occupe de la maison Gryffondor et elle enseigne les métamorphoses. »

« Super ! » sourit Chiara rien qu'à l'évocation des métamorphoses, faisant sourire la directrice des rouges et or.

« Et nous ? Tu nous oublies, Severus ? » demanda Lily.

« Vous ? »

« C'est ma faute, Lily, » intervint Dumbledore. « J'ai oublié de mentionner que toi et James êtes également enseignants. »

« Quoi ?! » siffla Severus en fusillant sa nemesis du regard. « Quelles matières ? »

« Je m'occupe de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, » répondit Lily. « Tandis que James s'occupe des duels. »

« Alors j'ai une nouvelle condition, » fit Severus en se tournant vers Dumbledore, le regard oscillant entre la colère et l'angoisse. « Je veux assister à tous les cours de duels que Potter donnera à ma fille. »

« Ridicule. »

« Dit celui qui a fait de ma scolarité un véritable enfer. Hors de question que tu le fasses subir à ma fille ! Et te connaissant, tu te ficheras pas mal des besoins particuliers de Chiara ! Voilà pourquoi je veux assister à ces séances ! »

« Et si je refuse ? » demanda James qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir Severus dans sa classe.

« Deux solutions : soit je refuse le poste, soit Chiara ne va jamais à ton cours, Potter. Je peux me charger de son éducation pour les duels. Sirius et Remus aussi. »

« Et depuis quand es-tu ami avec Sirius et Remus, Servilus ? »

Le serpentard rattrapa sa fille par les épaules alors qu'elle s'était élancée vers l'insolent qui venait d'insulter son père.

« Il n'y a que Remus et Sirius qui peuvent utiliser ce mot contre mon père ! » siffla-t-elle alors que ses cheveux prirent une teinte rougeoyante à mesure que la colère montait. « Vous, vous n'êtes ni de la famille, ni même un ami ! Vous n'avez aucun droit ! »

« On baisse d'un ton, jeune fille ! » dit James. « Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on s'adresse à un professeur. »

Malgré cela, tout le monde était estomaqué par le changement de couleur de la chevelure de Chiara. Une métamorphomage !

« Deux-trois petites choses, Potter, » dit Remus pour défendre sa petite louve, faisant sursauter Minerva qui ne l'avait encore jamais entendu employé un ton aussi sec, aussi cinglant, surtout envers son ami d'enfance. « La première, l'école n'a pas encore commencé et elle n'est pas encore en première année, par conséquent, tu n'es pas _encore_ son professeur ! La seconde, Chiara a raison. Tu ne fais ni partie des amis, encore moins de la famille, tu n'as pas le droit d'employer ce terme vis-à-vis de Severus, qui n'est rien de plus qu'une insulte quand il sort de ta bouche. Et la troisième, énerve encore ma petite louve sans aucune raison valable, et je te jure que la réapparition de Tu-Sais-Qui sera le cadet de tes soucis ! »

Zoya aboya et grogna envers James Potter en appui aux propos du loup.

« **Zoya, » **ordonna Severus. « **Assis. »**

Chiara attrapa la tête de sa chienne et lui caressa les oreilles pour la calmer, retrouvant elle-même sa chevelure dorée, tandis qu'une tension était palpable dans la pièce.

« James, je te conseille d'accepter, » dit Lily. « De plus, Severus pourrait s'avérer être utile dans certains cas pour des démonstrations de sort. Tu sais qu'il est doué. »

« Très bien, » siffla le Lord Potter.

« Chiara, » fit Lily, souriante en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. « Je te présente mon fils, Ezequiel. Lui aussi entre en première année à Poudlard en septembre. »

« Enchanté, » fit ce dernier.

« **Heureusement qu'elle est là pour rattraper la bourde de l'autre**, » marmonna Sirius à Remus, pas assez discrètement pour que les deux Snape ne l'entende. Ils sourirent.

« Enchantée, » fit Chiara.

« Je me souviens de toi, tu sais, » dit Lady Potter. « On s'est rencontrées … »

« Lily, non ! » s'écria Severus en posant ses deux mains sur les oreilles de sa fille. « Ne lui rappelle pas cette époque ! »

« Severus ? »

« Cela ne regarde que nous ! Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner. Mais n'en parle plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! »

« Je … très bien, » fit la gryffondor, perplexe, alors que tous les anglais avaient les sourcils froncés, intrigués également.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne, professeur Dumbledore, » répondit Remus. « Cela est une histoire qui n'appartient qu'à Severus et Chiara. »

« **Viens, Chiara, je vais te présenter l'infirmière, » **fit Severus en la menant vers la porte.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que, comme ça, je ne serais pas le seul à pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Tu verras, Mme Pomfresh est super gentille. Tu vas l'adorer. Elle m'a soignée plus d'une fois des frasques de tes parrains et de Potter. »**

« Si tu parles de moi, ce serait bien de le dire dans une langue que tout le monde comprenne, » fit le dit Potter, acerbe.

« Apprends le russe dans ce cas, Potter, » ricana Sirius en suivant le groupe. « Car il est hors de question que nous arrêtions de le parler pour satisfaire ta petite personne. »

« Professeur Dumbledore, » fit Severus en se tournant vers le vieil homme, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte. « Je vous laisse leur expliquer à eux, ainsi qu'aux autres enseignements les conditions vis-à-vis de Zoya. »

« Très bien, Severus, mais nous n'en avons pas fini. »

« Je crois que si, professeur, » rétorqua le Serpentard. « J'ai accepté la place, moyennant certaines conditions pour le bien de Chiara, et je suis prêt à supporter ma nemesis durant toute une année alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais le revoir après mes études. Là, je pars pour l'antre du dragon, » termina-t-il.

« **Quoi ?!** » fit Chiara en se tournant vers son père, les sourcils froncés et une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux onyx en ce jour tandis que Sirius et Remus riaient.

« **Ne te tracasses pas, Chaton**, » répondit Sirius. « **On appelle ainsi l'infirmerie car Mme Pomfresh materne et protège ses patients comme une mère dragonne**. »

« **Oh**. »

Et la petite famille sortit, laissant un groupe de gryffondor dans différents états émotionnels.

« Cette fille a un grand potentiel, » sourit Minerva. « Elle sera peut-être aussi douée et prometteuse que Nymphadora Tonks. »


	12. La Rentrée

**Chapitre 12 : La Rentrée**

Le Chemin de Traverse était comme toujours bondé. La petite famille Snape marchait en discutant gaiement. Sirius et Remus laissèrent finalement les Snape devant la devanture de Mme Guipure pour aller faire quelques emplettes. Severus et Chiara entrèrent chez la couturière.

« Un uniforme pour Poudlard, je présume, » fit la sorcière en les accueillant d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Oui, » répondit Severus. « Entre autres choses. »

« Va t'installer sur le tabouret là-bas, ma petite. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Chiara monta sur le tabouret, au coté d'un jeune blondinet tandis que son père prenait dans les rayons quelques affaires pour lui-même.

« Toi aussi, tu rentres à Poudlard cette année ? » demanda le blondinet.

« Oui, » soupira la métamorphomage.

« Mon père est dans le magasin d'à coté. Il achète tous mes livres et ma mère en haut de la rue regarde pour une baguette, » continua-t-il de sa voix lente et ennuyeuse. « Je vais après les tirer jusqu'au magasin de Quidditch pour acheter un balai. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'apporter leur propre balai à Poudlard. Je vais essayer de convaincre mon père pour qu'il le fasse entrer en douce. Est-ce que tu as un balai ? »

« Oui, j'ai un Petrov 4. »

« Tu n'es pas anglaise, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le blond qui avait remarqué l'accent slave de la jeune fille. « Un Petrov …. Serais-tu russe ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à Dumstrang ? A ce qu'il parait c'est une bien meilleure école que Poudlard. Mon père voulait m'y envoyer mais ma mère ne veut pas que je sois aussi loin d'elle. »

« Pourquoi je te répondrais alors que je ne te connais même pas ? »

« Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me nomme Malfoy, Drago Malfoy. »

« **C'est le fils de Lucius,** **Chaton**, » fit Severus en arrivant devant les deux enfants. « Bonjour, jeune homme. Comment se porte ton père ? Et Narcissa ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. »

« Ils vont bien, monsieur ? »

« Snape. Severus Snape. Bientôt professeur pour toi, d'ailleurs. »

« Tu veux qu'on aille le voir après, papa ? » demanda Chiara alors qu'elle écartait les bras pour que la couturière prenne ses mensurations.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Il est chez Fleury et Bott en ce moment, » répondit Drago.

« Cela tombe bien, on doit y aller chercher les manuels de Chiara, » répondit le Serpentard.

« **Pour ce que ça va servir, »** maugréa la jeune fille, faisant soupirer son père.

« **On en a déjà parlé, Chaton**. »

« **Je sais, je sais. Il n'empêche que je vais m'ennuyer cette année.** »

**« Que dirais-tu d'étudier une des options de Poudlard par toi-même ? Tu pourras en passer les BUSES et ASPICS en filière libre plus tard. » **

**« Y a quoi comme option ? »**

**« Arithmancie, Etude des moldus, Divination, Etude de Runes, Soins aux Créatures Magiques. »**

**« Magie Noire ? » **

**« Non, pas à Poudlard. »**

**« Ah … Ces anglais ! »**

**« Je te l'apprendrai pendant les vacances, quand nous retournerons en Russie. »**

**« Cette année ? »**

**« Non. Attends encore un peu que ton noyau magique se stabilise. Tu es encore en pleine croissance. Et ta magie augmente de manière exponentielle que c'en est presque effrayant ! »**

**« D'accord, » **soupira Chiara.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie ? »**

**« Soins aux Créatures magiques et peut-être Arithmancie aussi. »**

**« On peut toujours en discuter avec le professeur Quirell pour voir s'il t'accepte dans sa classe, mais je sais que le garde-chasse, Hagrid, serait ravi de t'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait sur les créatures magiques. »**

**« Super. »**

**« **J'ai fini, » fit la couturière en libérant Chiara.

« Merveilleux, » fit Severus en aidant sa fille à descendre de son perchoir. « Pourriez-vous en faire trois séries et ajoutez ceci au colis ? » ajouta-t-il en tendant à la couturière plusieurs robes noires.

« Naturellement, Mr Snape, » répondit Mme Guipure en emportant les vêtements dans l'arrière boutique.

Severus paya la note, attendit que l'autre couturière en aie fini avec Drago et tous les trois partirent pour la librairie. Il y avait aussi énormément de monde. Avec la rentrée qui approchait, cela était tout à fait normal. Severus fit glisser son regard sur la foule à la recherche d'une chevelure blond platine. Il trouva son vieil ami dans le fond de la boutique, le nez plongé dans un livre.

« Lucius, » dit-il chaleureusement.

« Severus ?! » s'étonna le blond en relevant la tête et reconnaissant l'homme devant lui. « Par Merlin ! Comment vas-tu ? Depuis quand es-tu de retour en Angleterre ? »

« Je vais très bien, mon ami, » sourit Severus en lui serrant la main. « Cela fait quelques jours que ma famille et moi sommes de retour, » continua-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. « Nous avons croisé ton fils chez Mme Guipure et nous voilà. »

« Tu vis toujours en Russie ? »

« Jusqu'à il y a peu, oui, » soupira le Serpentard. « Mais des événements récents m'ont obligés à revenir ici. »

« Ah ? »

« Pour faire court, Dumbledore. Je suis le nouveau professeur de potions de Poudlard. »

« Tu aurais pu refuser, tu sais. »

« Pas quand on utilise _certains _arguments, » répliqua-t-il en fixant Lucius dans les yeux avec un léger geste du bras gauche que le blond remarqua.

« Le renard, » siffla-t-il. « Et qui est cette ravissante demoiselle ? » demanda Lucius en se tournant vers la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx. « Ta fille, je présume. Avec ce regard, elle ne peut être qu'une Snape. »

« Bien que tu aies raison sur le fait qu'elle soit une Snape, tu fais malheureusement partie des nombreuses personnes qui sont tombées dans le panneaux des yeux onyx, » rit Severus en regardant sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu … Oh, je vois. Elle est comme la nièce de Narcissa, » remarqua Lucius alors que les yeux de la métamorphomage prenaient une teinte bleutée.

« Si tu parles de Tonks, oui. Voici Chiara. »

« Enchantée, Lord Malfoy, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Et si vous alliez chercher vos livres, les enfants, » dit Severus qui voulait rester un peu seul avec Lucius.

Les deux enfants disparurent dans les rayons, suivis de Zoya.

« Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça, ce vieux fou ? Tu as déjà payé ta dette. On a tous payé ! »

« Pas à son goût. Je me retrouve coincé à Poudlard pendant un moment au poste de professeur ou alors je ne pourrais probablement plus jamais mettre les pieds en Angleterre sans glamour, » fit Severus en prenant des livres de potions et d'herbologie approfondie pour Chiara. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je m'inquiète. C'est plus pour Chiara. »

« Ah ? »

« Elle est précoce, vraiment précoce. Et j'ai été obligé de l'inscrire à Poudlard. J'aurais préféré qu'elle continue les cours à la maison ou au pire qu'elle aille à Dumstrang mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à la voir loin de moi plus de quelques jours, alors une année entière … » ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

« Tout parent doit passer par là, Severus, » fit Lucius avec un léger sourire.

« Mais aucun parent ne devrait perdre son enfant, » murmura Severus tristement.

« Severus ? » fit Lucius, inquiet en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Il ne va rien lui arriver si elle quelques temps loin de toi. »

« J'ai déjà perdu une fille, Lucius. Et Chiara n'a confiance en personne d'autres que sa famille pour ses problèmes de santé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Epilepsie. Sévère. » En voyant son ami lever les sourcils sans comprendre. « En gros, elle s'évanouit et convulse. »

« Ah. Cela se guérit ? »

« Non, mais ça se soigne. Elle le sera probablement à vie. »

« **Papa**, » fit la voix de Chiara derrière eux.

« **Oui, Chaton ?** »

**« Il faut qu'on rentre.** »

Severus se retourna immédiatement et regarda attentivement sa fille.

« **Maintenant ?** »

« **Elle pleure, Papa ?** »

Le père regarda la chienne. Effectivement, Zoya tirait sur la manche de Chiara et pleurait. Le bruit qu'il y avait dans le magasin avait juste occulté les gémissements de l'animal.

« Tu nous excuseras, Lucius, mais il faut qu'on rentre, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la caisse. « Cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi, Severus. Passe une fois un soir dîner au manoir. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, » promit le serpentard en s'éloignant avec sa fille et le berger blanc.

« Cette fille est étrange, Père, » dit Drago une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais garder un œil sur elle à Poudlard ? » demanda Lucius qui n'avait jamais vu un voile aussi triste dans les yeux de son ami, même quand il était parti d'Angleterre dix ans plus tôt.

« Mais il y aura Mr Snape comme professeur. »

« Il ne pourra pas toujours être là pour elle. Vous serez dans la même classe. »

« Pas si c'est une gryffondor, » se rebiffa Drago en relevant le nez.

« Connaissant Severus et de ce que j'ai pu entendre, elle serait plus susceptible d'être à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard. »

« Très bien, père, » répondit Drago. « Je veillerai sur Chiara. »

oOoOo

Chiara était dans le train à dessiner dans un carnet, Zoya couchée à ses pieds. Son père était à l'avant du train avec deux autres professeurs pour pallier aux éventuels problèmes que les préfets ne pourraient pas gérer. Il s'était porté volontaire pour être présent pour sa fille si nécessaire, même si cela signifiait devoir passer la journée en compagnie de Lily Potter et de Quirell.

La jeune métamorphomage fut interrompue dans son activité artistique par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille qui tirait un garçon derrière elle.

« Salut, » fit la brune. « Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien. »

« Non. Mais si tu me fournis quelque chose qui a son odeur, Zoya pourra le retrouver sans problème. »

« Les chiens ne sont pas autorisés à Poudlard, » fit la fille en jetant un œil au berger.

« Les familiers sont autorisés par le règlement. »

« Oh. Ok. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

« Chiara Snape. Et toi, c'est Neville, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » fit timidement le blond derrière Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose avec l'odeur de ton crapaud ? »

« J'ai son bocal dans ma valise. »

Chiara suivit les deux jeunes avec Zoya, son carnet rangé dans son sac à dos. La chienne avait rapidement retrouvé Trévor, le familier de Neville, et la métamorphomage était sur le chemin de retour vers son compartiment quand elle vit un blond et deux armoires à glace se faire propulser violemment hors d'un compartiment et la porte de ce dernier se fermer dans un claquement sec. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'approchant. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle reconnut Ezequiel Potter en compagnie d'un roux.

« Est-ce que ça va Drago ? » demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

« Oui, bonjour Chiara, » fit le blond, la main à son nez.

« Fais-moi voir, » dit la métamorphomage en posant sa main sur le bras de Drago. « Bon sang ! Il ne t'a pas loupé ! Viens avec moi. Mon père va t'arranger ça en quelques secondes. »

Elle le tira vers l'avant du train, suivi par les deux armoires à glace.

« **Papa**, » fit-elle en ouvrant le compartiment des professeurs.

« **Oui, Chaton ? **» fit Severus en levant la tête de son journal. « Oh. Bonjour Drago. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Drago a eu un petit problème avec un roux et Potter, Papa. Regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait. »

« Tu es sûre qu'il s'agit d'Ezequiel, Chiara ? » demanda Lily, installée juste à côté de la porte en face de Severus qui s'était levé pour s'occuper du blond.

Quirell était installé à la fenêtre et observait la scène sans rien dire.

« Vu qu'il n'y avait que lui et le roux dans le compartiment alors oui, je suis sûre. Drago n'a pas sciemment percuté le mur du wagon de plein fouet avec son dos ! Et je ne vous ai pas permise d'être aussi familière avec moi, professeur, nous n'avons pas gardé les hippogriffes ensemble ! »

« Chiara, sur un autre ton, » réprimanda calmement Severus en croisant le regard de sa fille.

« Pardon papa. »

« Et voilà Drago, tu peux retourner dans ton compartiment, » fit Severus en rangeant sa baguette.

« Merci, professeur. Au revoir. »

Le blond partit suivi des deux armoires à glace toujours silencieuses, laissant Chiara avec les adultes.

« **Tu manges avec moi le repas de midi, Chaton ? »**

« **Il est déjà si tard** ? »

« **Il est deux heures**. »

**« Oui, je veux bien. Mais je n'ai pas pris la potion avec moi. »**

« **Ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai,** » fit son père avec un sourire en sortant un flacon rempli d'un liquide sombre de sa robe.

Chiara sourit à son tour et partagea le repas avec les professeurs et discuta un peu avec le professeur Quirell sur l'Arithmancie pour avoir sa vision de la matière. Le bégaiement de l'homme au turban le rendait un peu difficile à suivre mais en se concentrant sur l'homme elle put comprendre un peu de quoi il en retournait. Une matière compliquée, beaucoup de chiffres, de quoi se faire griller cent fois le cerveau. Tout ce qui lui manquait pour pouvoir rendre la vie à Poudlard moins ennuyeuse.

Une fois arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, elle embrassa son père et rejoignit les autres premières années pour traverser le lac et _découvrir_ Poudlard sous le ciel étoilé.

oOoOo

« Snape, Chiara, » fit le professeur McGonagall.

Severus regarda sa fille, le visage impénétrable mais les yeux communicatifs pour ceux qui savaient les lire. Elle s'avançait vers le tabouret et Minerva posa le Choixpeaux sur ses cheveux noirs. Zoya attendait assise à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, juste à coté du concierge et de Miss Teigne qui la regardait d'un mauvais œil.

« Eh, Servilus, » murmura Potter à coté de lui. « Tu feras quoi si elle se retrouve à Gryffondor ? Ou a Pouffsouffle ? »

« Eh bien, Gryffondor ou Pouffsouffle aura gagné une perle dans ses rangs. Mais j'opterais plus pour Serdaigle ou Serpentard. »

« Cette gamine ne finira jamais à Serdaigle. »

« Preuve que tu ne la connais pas, alors, » répliqua froidement le serpentard. « Tu comprendras sûrement au bout de quelques semaines, si tu arrives à connecter tes deux neurones. »

Pendant ce temps, Chiara écoutait le Choixpeau magique.

« _Ah. Chiara Eileen Snape. »_

_« Bonsoir, Mr le Choixpeau. »_

_« Oh, bonsoir à toi aussi. Alors voyons voir. Tu es courageuse, intelligente et loyale. Très rusée et douée en de nombreux domaines. Hmmm. Tu as survécu à des épreuves bien difficiles et tu t'es relevée. Te répartir s'avère être très compliqué. »_

_« Pas à Gryffondor ! » _s'exclama la métamophomage.

« _Tu es sûre ? Tes parrains sont pourtant des Gryffondors._ »

« _Je conviens parfaitement à la maison Gryffondor, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pareil pour Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Je ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor sinon mon père va se faire charrier par les Potter,_ » expliqua-t-elle. « _N'importe où mais pas à Gryffondor. »_

_« Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux …. _SERPENTARD ! »

Chiara se leva et sourit à son père en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Les pointes se teintèrent d'un vert profond à mesure qu'elle rejoignait la table des Serpentard.

« Elle ne peut pas arrêter de faire la gamine avec son pouvoir ? » siffla Potter à coté de Severus.

« Une fois encore, Potter, tu ne la connais pas, » soupira le serpentard. « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu. Ce don fait partie intégrante d'elle, lui demander d'arrêter de l'utiliser serait lui demander d'arrêter d'être elle-même. Oh et j'avais raison, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Serpentard. »

Le père posa son regard sombre sur son trésor et la vit s'installer au coté de Drago Malfoy et engager la conversation avec lui. La répartition se termina. Le repas fut servi et Severus s'emmura dans son silence, ne voulant pas discuter avec Potter. Il regarda les quatre tables remplies d'élèves. La dernière fois qu'il avait mangé dans cette salle, il se trouvait encore parmi eux. Cela faisait bizarre de se retrouver finalement à la table des professeurs. Il voyait sa fille parler peu et écouter. Elle faisait un peu connaissance avec les autres premières années. Elle avait rappelé Zoya auprès d'elle et la chienne était couchée à ses pieds.

Quand vint la fin du banquet, les desserts disparurent des tables et Dumbledore se leva pour son habituel discours de début d'année.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis ravi de revoir de nombreuses têtes et d'accueillir du nouveau monde dans l'enceinte de ce château. Nous avons cette année trois nouveaux membres dans le corps professoral. Tout d'abord, le professeur Severus Snape. Il a bien voulu accepter de prendre la place du professeur Slughorn en tant que maître des potions qui nous a quitté pour une retraite bien méritée. »

Severus se leva et fit un infime hochement de tête avant de se rasseoir.

« Ensuite, le professeur James Potter qui s'occupera d'une toute nouvelle matière, le cours de duels. »

Le dit Potter se leva et salua chaleureusement les élèves.

« Et enfin, son épouse, Lily Potter, qui s'occupera du cours de DCFM. Pour des soucis de confusion, elle répondra par son nom de jeune fille. Accueillez le professeur Evans. »

Lily Potter salua à son tour les élèves avec son sourire éblouissant avant de se réinstaller.

« Avant de vous envoyer dans vos dortoirs, j'aimerais vous mettre en garde de certaines choses. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a chargé de vous rappeler qu'il y a des objets comme le frisbee à dents de scie ne sont pas autorisés dans l'enceinte du château. Une mise à jour de la liste a été placée dans vos salles communes respectives ainsi qu'à la porte de son bureau. Il est interdit de s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite. L'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est également interdit à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Chiara suivait le préfet de Serpentard, Marcus Flint, si elle avait bien entendu, vers la salle commune qui se trouvait, comme par hasard, dans les cachots. Quel cliché ! _Est-ce que les gens savent seulement que les serpents aiment les milieux chauds ?_ Ils arrivèrent devant un mur de pierre.

« Salazar, » fit le préfet.

Le mur disparut pour laisser le passage à un couloir. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle commune des serpentards. Les fauteuils étaient faits de cuir noir, les couleurs étaient ternes sous la lueur des torches et du feu de cheminée. Il y avait beaucoup de vert mais il était vaseux. Chiara put voir qu'il y avait des fenêtres mais comme elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient dans les sous-sols de l'école, elle se demandait ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté de la vitre. Pour le moment, elle ne voyait que du noir.

« Bonsoir, » fit la voix de son père derrière elle.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers l'homme vêtu de noir. Ses cheveux sombres, son regard onyx et son visage naturellement intimidant firent qu'ils se tenaient tous bien droits, prudents et un peu inquiets.

« Je suis le professeur Snape. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié également la charge de directeur de la maison Serpentard. »

Sa voix était basse, calme, avec un léger accent slave – il s'était légèrement adouci à mesure qu'il réutilisait sa langue maternelle de manière courante – amenant un léger frisson dans le dos pour ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués à fréquenter pareil personnage. Severus ne voulait pas trop se montrer tendre, bien qu'il se doutait que cela n'allait pas marcher avec Chiara chez les Serpentards. Il aurait très certainement une réputation de Pouffsouffle avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire Quidditch.

« Je ne suis pas très à jour sur comment est perçue la maison Serpentard depuis que j'ai moi-même quitté Poudlard, il y a une dizaine d'années, mais je suppose que cela ne doit pas être mieux qu'à mon époque. Restez soudé. La maison Serpentard doit être pour vous une seconde famille. Si l'un de vos camarades a des ennuis, allez l'aider quelle que soit la situation. Venez me voir si nécessaire. La porte de mon bureau sera toujours ouverte. »

Il prit ensuite les préfets à part.

« J'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil discret sur ma fille, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. Surtout sur le comportement de sa chienne. Si Zoya se met à pleurer, j'aimerais en être averti le plus tôt possible et que Chiara soit écartée des autres. »

« Pourquoi, professeur, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » demanda la préfète, Gemma Farley.

« Elle est épileptique et n'aime pas que les gens le sachent. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser se balader sans que quelques personnes soient au courant. Si jamais elle a une absence et que vous la voyez s'effondrer, écartez tous les objets sur lesquels elle serait susceptible de se blesser. »

« Se blesser ? » demanda Flint, les sourcils froncés.

« Quand vous dites épileptique, professeur, que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Qu'il arrive à Chiara d'avoir des crises et qu'elle convulse durant ces moments-là. Elle n'en est pas consciente. »

« Oh. Très bien. Nous veillerons sur elle, professeur. On vous le promet, » répondit Farley.

Flint confirma par un hochement de tête.

« Je vous remercie. »

Le vieux serpentard les laissa partir pour se diriger vers sa fille.

« **Chiara. »**

**« Oui, Papa ? »**

**« Tu sais où sont mes appartements ? »**

**« Oui, je rentre dans ton bureau et je passe le portrait du moine cistercien, » **sourit la métamorphomage.

« **Cistercien ? Je croyais qu'il était bénédictin …, » ** fit Severus en haussant les sourcils.

« **Nope, sa toge est trop sobre et rustique pour être bénédictine. Les cisterciens prônent une vie d'abstinence et vouée à Dieu tandis que les bénédictins sont un peu plus matériels. Enfin, un peu beaucoup même. »**

**« Ah, okay. Je m'endormirai moins idiot, » **sourit Severus. **« Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu peux venir me rejoindre. Tu peux même venir y dormir, il y a une chambre rien que pour toi. »**

**« Merci, Papa. Mais je crois que cette nuit, je vais rester avec mes camarades de Serpentard et faire plus ample connaissance. »**

Elle embrassa son père et fila dans son dortoir, Zoya trottinant derrière elle.


	13. Métamorphoses et Potions

**Chapitre 13 : Métamorphoses et Potions**

BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! Oouaf ! BIP ! BIP ! Ouaf !

Clack ! 07h00.

Ouaf ! Ouaf !

Chiara venait de se lever et d'éteindre son réveil matin et caressait affectueusement Zoya qui était déjà bien réveillée et de bonne humeur en ce bon matin.

« C'est quoi, tout ce raffut ?! » s'exclama Pansy Parkinson en se redressant dans son lit, ses cheveux noirs dans un état indescriptible alors que Zoya continuait d'aboyer joyeusement.

« Le réveil matin, » répondit Chiara en se levant et sortant sa trousse de toilette tandis que les autres filles du dortoir, Millicent Bullstrode, Daphnée Greengrass, se frottaient les yeux pour en chasser les brumes de sommeil.

« Et c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Parkinson en jetant un regard dégoûté sur Chiara.

« Quoi _ça _? »

« Cette chose que tu portes ! »

« Un pyjama, » fit la métamorphomage comme si c'était une évidence.

« Cette chose affreuse que tu portes, un pyjama ? »

« C'est un kigurumi. Un pyjama une pièce si tu préfères, » répondit la fille-panda en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Je ne dors qu'avec ce genre d'habits. Allez, je me dépêche. »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'est que 7h du matin, » fit Millicent en jetant un œil à son réveil.

« Parce que je dois voir mon père, prendre mon petit déjeuner, promener Zoya et tout cela avant que les cours ne commencent. J'aimerais aussi passer par la volière si j'en ai le temps, » répondit-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain quinze minutes plus tard complètement habillée. Elle fit rapidement son sac d'un coup de baguette et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Millicent lui adressa la parole.

« Snape, dis tes cheveux n'étaient pas noirs ? » demanda-t-elle en observant la chevelure grise aux mèches vertes de la jeune fille.

Chiara les avait laissés détachés et ils lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos, au niveau des reins.

« Oui et maintenant ils sont argentés, » sourit la métamorphomage sans expliquer plus en détail. « Je me sauve, à plus tard, les filles. »

Chiara fila rapidement. Ne trouvant pas son père dans ses appartements, ni dans son bureau, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure, quelques élèves, surtout des Serpentards, le professeur Mcgonagall et son père. Il était encore tôt. Severus était habillé de ses robes noires, les cheveux détachés lui encadrant le visage. Il lisait la Gazette du sorcier.

« **Bonjour, Papa, » **dit-elle joyeusement en venant lui faire un câlin.

« **Bonjour, Chaton, » **fit-il avec un sourire en l'embrassant sur le front. **« Eh bien, cela change de te voir dans une tenue normale. Je te préfère sans l'uniforme. »**

**« Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je vais mettre un peu plus l'accent sur mes cheveux à défaut de pouvoir le faire sur mes vêtements. Et je me rattraperai le week-end. »**

**« Tu vas briser le mythe du serpentard tiré à quatre épingles, »** rit le père en sortant une petite sacoche de ses robes. **« Tiens, les potions pour aujourd'hui et demain. »**

**« Ne crois pas être débarrassé de moi aussi facilement, Papa,** » fit la jeune fille en redonnant un gros câlin à son père.

**« Crois-moi Chiara, je préférerais cent fois être en Russie à soigner des gens et à faire des potions que de les enseigner à des cornichons avec la peur de voir un chaudron exploser. »**

**« Je me demande ce que j'ai comme cours aujourd'hui. »**

**« Minerva ne m'a pas encore donné les horaires, je suis désolé. Allez, va manger. »**

**« Tantôt, Papa. »**

**« Tantôt, Chaton. »**

Alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait, Minerva s'approcha de son nouveau collègue.

« Vous semblez bien plus épanoui que quand vous êtes parti d'Angleterre, il y a dix ans, Severus, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le serpentard fit un léger sourire à la Gryffondor et replongea son regard dans la Gazette, lisant l'article de la première page. _Cambriolage à Gringott's. _

oOoOo

Chiara se dirigeait avec les autres serpentards vers la classe de métamorphose pour leur premier cours de la journée. Même si elle savait qu'elle allait s'ennuyer, au moins ce serait sa matière préférée. Ils allaient partager le cours avec les Gryffondors. En fait, à y regarder de plus près, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient beaucoup de cours en commun. _Ils veulent que les deux maisons s'entretuent ou quoi ?_ avait demandé Chiara à son père quand il lui avait tendu l'horaire. Il était de notoriété publique, et cela durait depuis des siècles, que la rivalité entre maisons était encore plus importante entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Severus n'avait, pour toute réponse, qu'hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas lui-même quelle idée était passée par la tête de celui qui avait composé les horaires.

Elle entra dans la classe et s'installa au deuxième rang, à coté d'Hermione Granger, à défaut de pouvoir se mettre à coté d'un serpentard, ils étaient en nombre impair. Chiara remarqua assez rapidement le chat tigré assis sur le bureau. Zoya avait commencé à aboyer en s'approchant de l'estrade, la queue frétillante en voyant l'animal. Elle voulait jouer. Le chat feula.

**« Zoya, non ! On ne joue pas ! »** ordonna-t-elle en obligeant le berger à s'asseoir à son pupitre. **« Assis ! »**

Au bout de cinq minutes où le cours aurait dû commencer, les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire quand un professeur était absent. Chiara souriait discrètement en regardant le chat qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant le professeur de métamorphose. Aucun chat ne se tiendrait de manière aussi raide !

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer Potter et son ami le roux.

« Ouh, on y est, » fit ce dernier, essoufflé. « Imagine la tête de la vieille McGonagall si on était arrivé en retard ! »

« Imagine ta tête quand tu sauras que le professeur McGonagall a entendu les propos que tu as employé pour la définir, » répliqua Chiara avec un sourire en coin, moqueuse.

« La ferme, Snape. Elle n'est pas là, » siffla Potter qui avait de la haine dans les yeux en regardant la serpentard.

« Que tu es idiot et naïf, » se désola la métamorphomage en se levant. « Et dire que tu es le fils de James Potter. Navrant. Laisse-moi te donner un petit indice. »

Le chat tigré avait voulu se transformer pour réprimander ses deux lions pour leur retard et pour leur insolence mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fille de son collègue réplique ainsi, polie et pourtant sans fausses notes. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué le sourire qu'elle faisait alors que tous les autres élèves se posaient des questions sur sa présence. La vieille sorcière ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Chiara Snape se transformer en un chat blanc et monter sur le bureau à côté d'elle. Tout le monde dans la salle de classe s'était tu et l'observait, puis le chat tigré. Chiara s'assit et regarda le chat tigré devant elle. Ce dernier se leva et fit le tour de la chatte au pelage presque totalement immaculé. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait deux taches noires sur ses salières ainsi qu'une queue totalement noire.

En voyant Zoya s'agiter près de son pupitre, Chiara décida de reprendre forme humaine et sauta du bureau. Le professeur McGonagall en fit autant quelques secondes plus tard, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Voilà une bien belle métamorphose, Miss Snape, » complimenta la Gryffondor avec un sourire. « 20 points pour serpentard. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous animagus ? »

« Cela va faire bientôt quatre ans, professeur, » répondit Chiara en allant se réinstaller à son pupitre.

« Eh bien, » fit la sorcière étonnée, ne sachant trop que dire de plus.

McGonagall se reprit et introduit son cours comme elle le faisait chaque année, expliquant les rudiments de la métamorphose avant de demander aux élèves d'essayer de transformer une allumette en une aiguille. Chiara ne s'attarda même pas sur son allumette, trouvant l'exercice inutile et ennuyeux et préféra se plonger dans un ouvrage de métamorphose avancée, se désintéressant totalement de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione à côté d'elle parce qu'elle ne faisait pas l'exercice.

« Bien que cela reste de la métamorphose, jeune fille, » fit le professeur McGonagall derrière elle, faisant sursauter les deux premières années. « Cela n'est pas la matière du cours. D'ailleurs c'est d'un niveau beaucoup trop élevé pour des premières années, » ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour lire l'intitulé du chapitre.

« Alors, » fit Chiara en sortant sa baguette. « La matière du cours … L'allumette. »

Elle fit un sec mouvement du poignet et transforma son allumette en une aiguille d'un informulé.

« Voilà, » dit-elle comme si l'exercice était d'une simplicité enfantine en se replongeant dans son livre sans même voir la surprise sur le visage de McGonagall. Cette dernière entendit ensuite la petite murmurer l'incantation du passage du livre en dessinant des cercles avec sa baguette. Le pupitre devant elle se mit à bouger et à aboyer, faisant hurler tout le monde.

**« Mince, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?** » fit Chiara avec sa mine concentrée, la langue entre les dents, ses yeux aciers parcourant les lignes de consigne pour la réalisation du sort. Elle retenta l'expérience et finit par transformer le bureau en un beau labrador noir. « **Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça**, » rit-elle en voyant Zoya et le labrador faire connaissance.

« Euh …, » dit le professeur McGonagall, à court de mots.

« Vous allez bien, professeur ? » demanda Chiara en jetant un regard soucieux à la vieille sorcière.

« Oui, … 20 points pour serpentard, » répondit-elle en rendant au pupitre sa forme originelle, au grand dam de Zoya qui pensait s'être fait un nouvel ami.

La directrice des rouges et ors laissa la jeune serpentard à son livre sans plus la déranger en se promettant d'avoir une petite discussion avec son père pour savoir exactement ce qu'il en était des aptitudes et des connaissances de Chiara. Les Serpentards, eux, étaient contents. En moins d'une heure, ils avaient récoltés 40 points et seulement grâce à Chiara. Plusieurs Gryffondors regardaient aussi la jeune fille avec étonnement et admiration, Potter et Weasley avec haine et dégoût. Pour ces deux derniers, la serpentard se la pétait clairement.

Juste après cela, la classe Gryffondor-Serpentard prit le chemin des cachots pour leur premier cours de potions. Chiara s'installa au premier banc, devant le bureau de son père. Elle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir autre part qu'au premier rang, sauf peut-être à son bureau, pour faire des potions. Elle lui fit un mini-sourire et attendit. Personne ne parlait. Le regard noir du serpentard était trop intimidant pour que qui que soit ose dire quelque chose. Severus fit l'appel, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur le nom d'Ezequiel Potter pour fixer ce dernier de son regard impénétrable. _Notre célébrité locale_, avait-il commenté. Il se leva ensuite et introduit son cours.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, » dit-il d'une voix basse, semblable à un murmure.

Il restait toutefois parfaitement audible, même du dernier rang tellement un silence régnait dans la salle de classe.

« Je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. »

Un silence suivit son discours.

« Potter, » claqua-t-il ensuite.

« Monsieur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Hermione, juste à coté du Survivant, leva brusquement la main pour donner la réponse. Ezequiel la fixa quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur le professeur.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. »

« Vous ne savez pas. Chiara ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, ayant remarqué que sa fille avait froncé les sourcils. Il en était un peu perplexe vu que c'était une potion de première année.

« Pourriez-vous traduire asphodèle, professeur ? » demanda-t-elle, suivant les consignes de son père de l'appeler professeur ou monsieur durant les cours.

« **Asphodèle. »**

**«** Un somnifère très puissant. Je ne connais pas son nom en anglais. **Le Philtre de Mort-Vivante. »**

**« **La Goutte du mort-vivant, oui. Essayons encore, Mr Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me chercher un bézoard ? »

Hermione releva sa main, se cognant la main sur la table au passage, pour donner la réponse. Le comportement de la Gryffondor déplut au serpentard car il n'aimait pas les gens qui attiraient ainsi l'attention sur eux pour montrer qu'ils étaient intelligents.

« Nulle part, » répondit le gryffondor, d'une voix sèche, n'aimant pas que le professeur fasse une fixette sur lui. « Je ne suis pas un chien. »

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence, Mr Potter. Chiara ? »

« On trouve le bézoard dans l'estomac des chèvres. D'ailleurs, j'aurais une question à ce sujet. »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que l'on doit absolument tuer la bête pour récupérer le bézoard ou pas ? »

« Malheureusement oui, c'est ce qui rend cette pierre si rare. Son utilisation ? »

« Elle est utile contre la plupart des poisons tant qu'ils sont relativement rudimentaires. »

« Exact. Une dernière question Mr Potter. Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup ? »

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur, » répondit Potter. « Mais il semblerait que votre fille a réponse à tout, pourquoi ne pas lui poser les questions à elle et que vous me laissiez tranquille ! »

« 5 autres points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter ! » claqua Snape. « J'aurais au minimum espéré une réponse de votre part, mais de toute évidence, c'est trop demander à un Potter d'ouvrir son manuel de potions. Chiara ? »

« Euh … Oui ? »

« La différence ? »

« A part leur nom ? Aucune. C'est de l'aconite. Une plante très utile qui rentre dans la composition de la Potion Tue-Loup. »

Severus leur demanda ensuite de préparer une potion contre les furoncles que Chiara finit en une quinzaine de minutes. Elle était parfaite. Elle se leva ensuite, transféra la potion dans des flacons qu'elle posa sur le bureau de son père avant de se diriger vers la réserve d'ingrédients de potions.

« **Chiara ? » **fit-il, un sourcil relevé, en voyant sa fille agir sans son autorisation – pas que cela change à d'habitude – devant tout le monde.

**« Oui, Papa ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Je vais faire de la pimentine. J'ai vu que Mme Pomfresh t'en avais commandé, » **répondit-elle en attrapant les ingrédients pour retourner à sa paillasse. « Eh ! Attention Neville, il faut jeter la plume de corbeau après les yeux de tritons, pas avant ! Sinon on va avoir une magnifique explosion ! »

Le blond écarta la dite plume de son chaudron avec un regard horrifié et jeta à la place les tritons dans le liquide bouillonnant.

« 10 points pour Serpentard, Chiara, merci, » fit Severus.

« De rien, Papa … Euh … oups. »

« **Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas grave, **» dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Chiara sourit en retour et retourna à sa paillasse pour préparer la pimentine pour l'infirmière, rendant ainsi service à son père au passage, pour pouvoir mieux profiter de sa soirée avec lui sans avoir à faire des potions aussi basiques et déprimantes. S'ils faisaient ensemble toute la commande qu'il avait reçue, ils allaient pouvoir très vite avoir des soirées entières de libre à jouer, faire des potions compliquées, lire, ….

En sortant de la classe, Potter attrapa Chiara par le bras et la poussa violemment contre le mur à quelques mètres de la classe.

« **Aïe !** »

« La petite fille à son papa a mal, » ricana Weasley à coté de Potter. « Ton père et toi vous n'êtes que des mages noirs, des serpentards ! Il faudrait vous éradiquer de la surface de la terre ! »

Le roux sortit sa baguette de sa manche. Zoya grogna et aboya contre les deux hommes qui menaçaient sa maîtresse, les faisant légèrement reculer.

« Si tu as l'intention de t'en servir, Weasley, vas-y, » fit calmement Chiara en sortant sa propre baguette, prête à lancer un bouclier informulé et de répliquer. « Mais un conseil, ne me rates pas, car moi je ne te raterai pas ! »

« Si tu touches à Ron, je t'envoie à l'infirmerie la Miss-je-sais-tout ! » siffla Potter en sortant également la sienne.

« C'est vous qui avez commencé, bande de brutes ! »

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » fit Snape en arrivant derrière eux, alerté par les aboiements de la chienne. « **Zoya, Stop !** »

« Tu veux la version courte Papa ? Ou la toute croustillante pleine de détails ? »

« La courte, s'il te plait, Chiara. »

« Eh bien, Potter m'a attrapé le bras, Weasley s'est moqué de nous et nous a insultés. Il a sorti sa baguette, et j'ai sorti la mienne pour me défendre, Potter aussi ensuite. Et tu es arrivé. Voilà. »

« Elle ment, professeur, » fit précipitamment Weasley alors que ses oreilles rougissaient du gros mensonge qu'il venait de dire.

« Cela m'étonnerait vraiment, Mr Weasley. Ma fille est d'une franchise exemplaire. »

« C'est injuste ! » s'exclama Potter. « On est deux contre elle. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre son parti ! Ce serait faire du favoritisme ! »

« Je doute fort que votre père ne se gêne de faire du favoritisme à votre égard, Potter, » répliqua l'homme. « Tout comme votre mère. Toutefois, je peux régler ce petit différent sans prendre parti. »

« Pfff. Quelle perte de temps ! » s'exaspéra Chiara en tendant le bras. « _Accio _Veritaserum. »

Un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent et pétillant arriva dans sa main. Elle le tendit à son père pour qu'il lui verse quelques gouttes sur la langue. Quand elle fut sûre que la potion faisait effet, elle répéta toute l'histoire, devant les yeux horrifiés et paniqués des deux menteurs. Severus s'en délecta. Il n'avait rien demandé et avait laissé gérer Chiara. Le jeune Potter allait avoir des problèmes pour mettre Chiara en mauvaise posture si elle agissait déjà comme cela. Le souci allait être en fait ses parents. Le gosse était vraiment mal élevé et il se doutait que James Potter avait dit des atrocités à son sujet et que son fils ne faisait que les transposer sur sa fille. S'il voulait l'écraser, il allait avoir du fil à retordre.

« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir menti. Chacun. Et 10 autres points pour avoir agressé un autre élève. Que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! »

Il mena Chiara vers la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi.

**« Bien joué, Chaton. »**

**« Merci, Papa. »**

**« Mais sois prudente avec Potter. »**

**« A cause des professeurs Potter et Evans ? »**

**« Oui. En particulier Potter. J'ai été l'ami d'Evans. Je ne la pense pas capable de demander à son fils de martyriser les autres élèves. »**

**« Mais Potter lui en est capable, hein ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a rendu la vie difficile à Poudlard avec Remus et Sirius ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Je te promets de faire attention**, » fit Chiara avec un immense sourire.

Severus embrassa sa fille sur le front et ils continuèrent leur chemin, suivant la délicieuse odeur des mets qui provenait de la Grande Salle, étant guidés par leur estomac réclamant leur dû.


	14. DCFM, Vol et Duels

**Chapitre 14 : DCFM, Vol et Duels**

Depuis l'incident avec les deux Gryffondors et que Drago avait questionné Chiara sur son retard au repas de midi, il la suivait tout le temps, avec ses deux gardes du corps, Vincent Crabe et Gregory Goyle. La prochaine fois que Potter et Weasmoche viendraient s'en prendre à cette fille, foi de Malfoy qu'ils finiraient à l'infirmerie. Le blond avait promis à son père qu'il allait garder un œil et protéger Chiara Snape et il allait tenir cette promesse. Cela était d'autant plus simple que la jeune fille était très intelligente et cultivée. Il pouvait parler des heures avec elle sans s'ennuyer. Et elle s'y connaissait vraiment en matière de magie et l'aidait volontiers dans ses devoirs. Il se demandait pourquoi elle suivait les cours avec eux alors qu'elle avait clairement un niveau supérieur aux autres premières années. Il lui avait posé la question. _Ecole à la maison_, avait-elle répondu avec un sourire.

Chiara, elle, n'appréciait pas trop les raisons qui poussait le jeune garçon à la suivre partout – elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il la collait elle _tout_ le temps – mais elle pouvait comprendre. Une promesse était une promesse. Et puis, Drago n'était pas insupportable non plus : un peu trop sérieux et froid à son goût hors de la salle commune mais il se lâchait un peu plus dans la salle commune et encore plus quand ils étaient en très petit comité. Sinon il était très gentil, intelligent et curieux. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils deviendraient de bons amis.

Ils marchaient vers la salle de classe du professeur Evans. Et ils avaient une fois encore cours avec les Gryffondor. Chiara détestait cette maison de plus en plus rien qu'à voir le comportement d'Ezequiel Potter et Ronald Weasley mais aussi quelques autres dont elle n'avait pas encore enregistré les noms. Les lions la détestaient parce qu'elle rapportait à chaque cours des points à sa maison. Mais n'était-ce pas là le but de la compétition entre les quatre maisons ? En plus, ce n'est pas comme si elle le faisait exprès, elle ne levait même pas la main pour donner la réponse, elle faisait autre chose pour s'occuper. Les cours l'ennuyaient énormément, à peine trois jours et c'était assommant. Alors elle regardait par la fenêtre, pensive, ou dessinait, ou lisait, …. Bref, elle s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait puisqu'elle devait impérativement aller en cours pour ne pas faire perdre de points. Mais c'était un peu osé de la part des gryffondors de la détester juste parce qu'elle donnait la bonne réponse à la question ou parce qu'elle savait faire l'exercice. Qu'ils commencent déjà par s'occuper de leurs propres connaissances ou compétences au lieu de s'attarder sur celles des autres…. Même Granger lui avait lancé un regard noir parce qu'elle répondait toujours juste et qu'elle était pratiquement à chaque fois interrogée. Pouvait-on la laisser tranquille ?

Elle rentra dans la classe et s'installa au fond, ne voulant pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur sa personne et ayant un peu d'appréhension vis-à-vis de Lady Potter. Après tout, son fils l'avait agressée et était un gros menteur, seul Merlin savait ce qu'il avait pu raconter à sa mère…. Peut-être qu'il avait parlé d'injustice de son père qui l'avait défendue parce qu'elle était sa fille et que Severus et Potter se détestaient depuis presque deux décennies.

Le professeur Evans rentra dans la classe et fit rapidement l'appel.

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Evans. En ma qualité d'ex-auror, je vais vous apprendre durant les sept prochaines années à vous défendre et vous battre contre les forces du mal … »

Chiara cessa tout de suite de l'écouter et regarda dans le vide, son menton appuyé sur sa main. Elle s'ennuyait déjà. Elle grata distraitement l'oreille de Zoya qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle avait hâte que la sorcière finisse son speech d'introduction pour se plonger comme tout le monde dans un livre. Comme ce n'était pas le même manuel de quand son père était élève à Poudlard, elle avait fait exprès de ne pas le lire, histoire d'avoir de l'occupation en classe mais elle savait déjà que cela ne serait que de courte durée. L'ouvrage serait probablement très vite fini sans réellement lui apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

« Bon, ouvrez vos livres et lisez le chapitre 1 deux fois attentivement. Nous en discuterons après. Et si nous en avons encore le temps, nous passerons à la pratique. Allez hop ! hop ! »

Chiara ouvrit le livre et commença le dit chapitre : _Diablotins, lutins et farfadets_. Si à la lecture de ces mots, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il en retournait – légère carence en vocabulaire – au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle s'ennuyait de plus en plus mais comprenait le sujet. A la place de relire le chapitre comme demandé, elle passa directement aux suivants. _Les Chaporouges_. _Harpies. _ Elle était au milieu du troisième chapitre quand les questions commencèrent à fuser, l'obligeant à arrêter. Le cours, du moins le temps qu'elle finisse le manuel, lui servirait à approfondir son vocabulaire magique en anglais. Mais rien d'autre. Elle soupira en sortant un morceau de parchemin et se mit à écrire son devoir de métamorphose - 20 centimètres sur la théorie de la transfiguration – en attendant que la cloche sonne.

« Miss Snape, on ne vous entend pas beaucoup, » fit soudain la voix du professeur Evans. « Avez-vous des questions ? »

« Non, professeur. Aucune question. »

Son de cloche.

« Bon, » fit l'ex-auror en claquant des mains. « Le cours est fini. Je veux 15 centimètres sur la différence entre les diablotins, les lutins et les farfadets sur mon bureau au prochain cours. Passez un bon week-end. »

Chiara soupira d'aise et fit un immense sourire en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Elle quitta la classe en chantonnant.

« **Libérée, délivrée, la semaine est terminée. Libérée, délivrée, je vais pouvoir m'amuser …. »**

Tout en faisant cela, elle trottina dans les couloirs en direction de sa salle commune, Zoya à ses cotés, comme toujours, son ombre, son amie pour la vie. Chiara avait totalement oublié Drago derrière elle, tellement pas habituée à avoir quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille qui la suive partout, et encore pas tout le temps.

Le blond la suivit du mieux qu'il put en marchant rapidement – un Malfoy ne court pas ! – et la vit par moment faire des pas de danse en tournant sur elle-même, le visage rayonnant, ses cheveux nattés, noirs ce jour-là, volant autour d'elle, tenant son sac à bout de bras. A chacune de ses pirouettes, Drago était persuadé qu'elle allait tomber sur son séant tellement elle oscillait dangereusement et rapidement dans un équilibre précaire. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que tout le monde la regardait, toutes maisons confondues. Une serpentard qui trottinait, qui souriait largement et qui chantait. Chiara cassait le mythe et la tradition de cette noble maison où les autres pensaient voir que des jeunes coincés, incapables d'émotions et hautains au possible. Chiara n'était pas du tout comme cela et en ce jour, vendredi après-midi, fin des cours et début du week-end, venait de choquer tous ceux qu'elle venait de croiser. Et le comble, elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte !

Chiara fila dans le dortoir et alla se changer pour quitter cet horrible uniforme. Elle n'était plus obligée de le porter. Elle se rafraîchit à la salle de bain et s'habilla. Elle portait maintenant un pantalon en toile noir et une chemise blanche avec au-dessus un pull vert en velours côtelé avec inscrit dessus _MEW MEW_. On pouvait voir également une tête de chat dessinée dans la matière. Ses cheveux, toujours noirs, volaient maintenant au vent, libres, tombant sur ses reins et on pouvait voir deux oreilles de chat blanches en sortir. Elle avait repris pour l'occasion ses yeux vert émeraude que son père aimait tant.

« **Allons faire une promenade, Zoya**, » dit-elle joyeusement en flattant le pelage de sa chienne avec amour et lui donnant un gros bisous sur la truffe.

Elle sortit toujours de son pas joyeux et presque dansant et chantonnant toujours et arriva dans la salle commune vert-et-argent. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Pansy dont on pouvait voir un sourcil qui tiquait face à l'_horreur _et l'_indécence _de la tenue de sa camarade de chambrée.

« Non mais dans le dortoir, passe encore ! Mais PAS EN PUBLIC ! » s'exclama-t-elle, indignée et honteuse de la tenue de sa camarade serpentard. « Tu veux nous faire honte ou quoi ? Déjà ta démarche pour revenir ici …. ! »

« Si cela ne te plait pas, Parkinson, » répondit Chiara de sa voix joyeuse, les yeux rêveurs, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa soirée et du week-end. « Ne regarde pas. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je m'habillerai toujours comme ça ! Nah ! »

Chiara rit et sortit, laissant derrière elle une salle commune quelque peu choquée et intriguée par le comportement et l'accoutrement de la gamine. Comment pouvait-elle être à Serpentard ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle être la fille d'un homme aussi stricte et austère que Severus Snape, leur professeur de potion ?

En tournant dans un couloir, en direction de la sortie pour aller se balader dans le parc – entre autre pour Zoya qui avait passé toute sa journée à l'intérieur et qu'il fallait qu'elle se soulage aussi …. –, Chiara se cogna contre un obstacle humain et serait tombée au sol si deux bras puissant ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Une odeur d'herbe coupée empli ses narines et elle sourit en relevant la tête. Elle croisa deux yeux onyx qui scintillaient de bonheur.

« **Doucement, Chaton, on ne court pas dans les couloirs, » **dit Severus. « **Ah, je te reconnais mieux là, » **ajouta-t-il en examinant la tenue de sa fille. « **Tu n'étais vraiment pas toi-même cette semaine. Les cours, ça va ? »**

**« Je m'ennuie à mourir, à part en potions et en métamorphoses. Le professeur McGonagall me laisse lire mes livres tranquillement et répond même à mes questions. Elle est trop sympa. Et son animagus est trop beau. »**

**« C'est un chat de salon malheureusement. »**

**« Moi, une chatte de gouttière et toi une panthère féroce. On est trois chats. Et puis, on fréquente bien un clébard et un loup. Pourquoi pas un chat de salon ? »**

**« Tu peux oublier de lui proposer les nuits de pleine lune avec Lunard, elle risquerait de s'évanouir rien qu'à l'idée, » **rit le serpentard.

« **C'est pourtant pas si mal. Au contraire, c'est super amusant ! »**

Zoya aboya et pleura un peu en faisant des allées et venues entre Chiara et la direction de la sortie. Elle devait vraiment y aller.

« **Allez, file avant qu'elle ne le fasse à l'intérieur,** » sourit le père en embrassant sa fille.

« **Papa, est-ce que tu accepterais de jouer aux échecs avec moi, ce soir ? »**

**« Bien sûr, prends ton set et viens à l'appartement. »**

Chiara fila tout sourire pour que sa chienne aille se trouver un petit coin parfait pour se soulager.

oOoOo

Le mois de septembre passa et le temps se rafraîchit considérablement. De la chaleur de l'été céda la place au vent froid et aux pluies de l'automne. Il y avait eu de nombreuses crises, notamment dans la salle commune de Serpentards avec Pansy Parkinson qui s'énervait sur la métamorphomage à propos de sa garde-robe qui insultait tout ce qui faisait l'honneur des serpentards. A un tel point que plusieurs fois, Severus avait du intervenir quand Drago n'arrivait pas à calmer sa fiancée – mariage arrangé entre les Malfoy et les Parkinson depuis que les deux enfants avaient quatre ans.

Chiara dormait de temps en temps dans sa chambre, dans les appartements de son père, surtout les nuits de jour où elle avait fait une nouvelle crise. Jusqu'à présent elle était contente, personne ne l'avait vue, sauf son père et l'infirmière. Personne d'autres ne savait. Enfin, elle se doutait que les professeurs étaient au courant de quelque chose, mais ils la laissaient sortir quand Zoya l'avertissait. Même sa préfète l'avait laissée une fois sortir de la salle commune après le couvre-feu pour rejoindre son père. Elle espérait que cela durerait aussi longtemps que possible. Elle ne voulait pas voir la pitié et l'inquiétude sur les visages. Ni les moqueries qui arriveraient sûrement quand cela arrivera aux oreilles de certaines personnes.

Elle marchait en compagnie de Drago et Millie, en direction de la porte ouest où allait se donner le premier cours de vol. Mme Bibine les attendaient déjà avec deux rangées de balais devant elle. Chacun se plaça devant un balai et attendirent le début du cours. Et que Merlin préserve les pauvres serpentards. Le sort avait décidé qu'ils auraient aussi ce cours avec les Gryffondors. Ou si ce n'était pas le sort, quelqu'un d'extrêmement vicieux !

Mme Bibine donna ses instructions et ils finirent tous à califourchon sur leur balai, attendant qu'elle daigne siffler dans son sifflet. Toutefois, elle n'en eut pas le temps. A peine était-elle arrivée à deux dans son décompte que le balai de Neville s'élevait du sol. Comme il était juste en face de Chiara, la jeune fille put voir le visage déjà de base anxieux se voiler d'horreur, de terreur alors qu'il s'élevait haut dans les airs.

« Je veux descendre ! » pleura-t-il, blanc comme un linge.

La métamorphomage pouvait voir le jeune homme trembler au-dessus d'elle. Si on ne faisait pas vite quelque chose, il allait tomber. Elle réenfourcha son balai et s'envola sous les aboiements inquiets de Zoya et les cris des humains.

« Miss Snape, redescendez immédiatement ! » s'exclama Mme Bibine qui avait déjà assez avec un élève en difficulté dans les airs.

Chiara n'écouta pas et se mit à la hauteur de Neville et lui parla d'une voix douce et rassurante.

« Regarde-moi, Neville. Respire. Tout ira bien. »

Elle s'approcha de lui mais le balai s'éleva encore.

« Arrête de t'élever, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne sais pas comment diriger ce truc, » gémit le gryffondor, tremblant sur le manche de bois, le teint vert en fixant le sol à près de quinze mètres sous ses pieds.

Chiara vit clairement qu'il allait lâcher prise et glisser. Elle sortit sa baguette et attendit.

« Ca va aller, Neville, » répéta-t-elle de sa voix douce en tournant en dessous du blond, ne le lâchant pas d'une seule seconde. « Tu verras. »

Le blond tremblant finit par tomber, ne pouvant plus tenir le manche tellement ses mains étaient moites.

« _Arresto Momentum ! » _s'exclama Chiara en pointant sa baguette en bois de houx sur lui.

La chute du garçon fut ralentie pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du sol. Puis, il s'écrasa sur le plancher des vaches. Elle n'avait été haute que de vingt centimètres. Chiara se pencha et atterrit en douceur devant Neville et lui tendit la main en souriant. Le garçon accepta l'aide et se releva.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

« Pas de quoi. »

« Miss Snape ! » s'exclama Mme Bibine en arrivant à coté d'eux. « 5 points en moins à Serpentard pour avoir désobéi à un ordre. Et 10 points pour Serpentard pour avoir sauvé Mr Londubat. »

Le cours reprit sans autre incident. Neville refusa catégoriquement de retourner sur un balai ayant eu sa dose pour la journée, et peut-être même le reste de sa vie. Chiara, elle, resta dessus mais ne s'éloigna pas trop du sol pour rester auprès de Zoya. Elle n'avait rien à prouver et ne réagit même pas aux provocations de Potter et Weasley. Ils ne valaient même pas la peine qu'elle s'intéresse à eux. Ce n'était que deux imbéciles qui cherchaient une victime sur laquelle se défouler. Elle ne serait pas leur punching-ball. Plus jamais elle ne serait la tête turque de quelqu'un. Jamais !

oOoOo

Chiara et Drago se dirigeaient rapidement vers la salle où aurait lieu le cours de duel. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent les premières années des quatre maisons attendre devant la porte fermée. Potter se pavanait et faisait le fier. Il se vantait de ce qu'il savait déjà faire en matière de duels, son père ayant commencé à l'entraîner à l'âge de 9 ans. La métamorphomage soupira devant tant de suffisance et d'arrogance mal placées.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, Snapy ? » cracha Weasley en s'approchant d'elle.

« Fais gaffe, Weasmoche, » répliqua doucement cette dernière, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. »

« J'avais hâte que le cours commence, » fit Potter en s'approchant, bombant le torse. S'il n'était pas si jeune, Chiara aurait presque cru qu'il faisait le paon pour séduire les filles. « Je vais te remettre à ta place dans les règles de l'art. Et même ton père ne pourra pas te sauver. »

Zoya grogna et marcha vers l'impudent qui osait menacer sa maîtresse une fois encore.

« Saleté de chien de merde ! » s'exclama Potter en sortant sa baguette.

Chiara sortit brutalement la sienne en s'approchant du monstre qui menaçait sa douce chienne et enfonça le bout tout contre sa gorge.

« Touche à Zoya, » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, la voix basse et menaçante. Tous les autres élèves les regardaient, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. « Touche-la et je te jure que même tes parents ne pourront pas te protéger de ma colère, ni de celle de ma famille. »

« 20 points en moins pour Serpentard, Miss Snape ! » fit James Potter en sortant de la classe.

« Chiara ? » demanda Severus en sortant derrière sa nemesis.

« Je ne conteste pas les points retirés, papa. J'ai bien menacé Potter. Mais il n'avait qu'à pas menacer Zoya avec sa baguette ! »

La voix de Chiara était dure alors qu'elle fusillait sa dorénavant nemesis – Ezequiel Potter pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris – avec une colère froide.

« Personne ne touche à ma chienne, Potter, » répéta-t-elle de sa voix polaire. « Personne ! »

Elle rangea sa baguette et entra dans la classe suivie de Zoya et de son père sans plus un regard pour Potter. Elle alla se caser dans un coin et priait pour que le cours se termine vite afin de filer loin des gryffondors pour se détendre.

« Au moins, ta fille a le mérite de dire la vérité, » fit le professeur Potter tout haut, sans gêne alors que les autres élèves entraient et entendaient la conversation entre les deux adultes.

« Oui, pas comme ton fils, » répliqua Severus sur le même ton.

« Mon fils ne ment jamais ! »

« Oui, bien sûr, et moi je suis un Merlin, » ironisa le serpentard.

« Tu veux te battre, Servilus ? »

« Cela donnerait un parfait exemple de ce qu'est un vrai duel et non pas le petit jeu débile que tu voulais leur faire faire ! »

« Quelques petits duels entre eux ne feront aucun mal ! »

« C'est un cours qui ne devrait même pas être donné à des premières années ! »

« Il faut qu'ils apprennent à se battre ! »

« Avec des sorts de lévitation, quelques vaisseaux de lumières et un sortilège de transfiguration dans leur éventail de sorts connus ? » demanda le serpentard le sourcil levé. « Laisse-moi rire, Potter. »

« Ta fille semblait pourtant prête à se battre en duel, il y a quelques secondes à peine. »

« Chiara est une exception. Ces gosses sont incapables de faire un duel correct ! Deuxième année passe encore mais certainement pas en première ! Cela va finir en catastrophe ! » fit Severus d'une voix exaspérée.

« Alors ta fille est une exception, hein ? » fit James Potter avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux en regardant Chiara. « Foutaise. »

« J'ai rien à vous prouver, professeur Potter, » répliqua Chiara, d'une voix qu'elle espérait pas trop insolente (elle parlait quand même à un professeur …). « Mais me faire humilier n'est clairement pas dans mes objectifs du jour, ni de l'année. Encore moins par un professeur partial ! »

« Ton père est tout aussi partial que moi, » interrompit le vieux gryffondor avec une pointe de colère.

« Si vous le dites, » haussa des épaules Chiara. « Moi, je connais parfaitement mon père. Ce tout ce qui importe. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme vous qui va pouvoir altérer mon jugement sur sa personne. Par contre, est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de vous disputer tous les deux, s'il vous plaît ? Votre vieille querelle d'étudiants n'a pas lieu d'être dans cette classe ! Achevez-nous avec ce maudit cours de duels que l'on puisse rapidement passer à autre chose ! »

« 10 points en moins pour votre insolence, Miss Snape ! » dit le professeur Potter qui commençait à se mettre sérieusement en colère.

**« Chiara !** » claqua la voix de son père. « **Ne dépasse pas les bornes ! »**

**« Et moi, j'en ai déjà marre d'être ici, Papa ! Rien qu'avec ce con et son zozie miniature à devoir supporter dans ce cours. Et le dit zozie pratiquement toute la semaine, ça m'énerve ! Je vais péter un plomb ! Et votre dispute me donne la migraine alors excuse-moi d'avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau ! »**

« Vous avez déjà fait perdre 30 points à votre maison, aujourd'hui, Miss Snape. Faut-il que j'en retire encore ? » demanda Potter, menaçant.

« Potter, un conseil, la ferme, » fit Snape entre ses dents. **« Chiara, tu te calmes tout de suite ! » **

**« Alors donne vite ce maudit cours qu'on se tire. Déjà que je ne vois même pas l'intérêt d'y assister. J'aurais plus ma place dans une classe de quatrième ou de cinquième année avec mon niveau ! »**

**« Je le sais très bien, ça,** » soupira le serpentard en se pinçant l'arête du nez. **« Fais juste l'effort de te calmer s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas gérer et Potter et une de tes crises de colère en même temps. C'est pas humain ! »**

« **D'accord, je vais essayer. Mais après, tu me donnes un vrai cours de duel et pas cette parodie parce que j'ai besoin me défouler. »**

**« Tu veux te défouler ? » **demanda Snape, surpris.

Ce n'était pas dans la nature de sa fille d'être violente. Excessive dans ses réactions oui. Mais violente, non.

**« Oui, j'ai un trop plein de pression, je vais EXPLOSER ! Le fils Potter et son copain le roux me tapent sur le système ! Je vais finir par les envoyer à l'infirmerie. Même Zoya ne les supporte plus et je dois la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle les attaque tellement ils sont insupportables. Et je modère encore mes propos ! »**

« Bon, Servilus ! Vous avez fini ? » s'impatienta James Potter.

« Je te rappelle que c'est Snape pour toi, Potter, » fit Severus, glacial. « Et finalement, tu vas l'avoir ton stupide duel entre élèves. Chiara est volontaire. Mais je ne paie pas cher de la peau de celui qui l'affrontera. »

« Dans ce cas, je relève le défi, » fit Ezequiel Potter. « Ce n'est pas cette petite prétentieuse qui va me faire peur. »

« Je suis beaucoup de choses, Potter, mais certainement pas prétentieuse, » répliqua Chiara en sortant sa baguette. « J'espère que tes propos tout à l'heure n'étaient pas que vantardise parce que sinon tu seras envoyé à l'infirmerie dans une boîte d'allumettes. »

« Voilà qui devient intéressant, » jubila Potter. « Ta fille a de gros ennuis, Servilus. J'ai entraîné Ezequiel moi-même depuis qu'il a neuf ans. »

« Magnifique. Chiara est entraînée aussi par mes soins. »

« T'oublie Patmol et Lunard, Papa, » fit Chiara en s'avançant vers sa nemesis, prête à le saluer selon les règles de duel officiel.

« Qui t'a dit ces noms, jeune fille ? »

« Oh, je vous en prie, Cornedrue. Le secret des quatre maraudeurs de Poudlard n'en est pas un pour la filleule de deux d'entre eux, » fit Chiara avec un sourire en coin.

« Les traîtres ! » siffla James dans un murmure. « Saluez-vous et commencez ! »

Chiara et Ezequiel se mirent dos à dos et firent dix pas avant de se retourner et de se saluer. La métamorphomage y mit les formes et l'élégance dans le poignet. Un salut digne d'une dame. Le Gryffondor en fit un simple, formel, sans fioriture aucune.

« Les limites ? » demanda la serpentarde.

« Donne tout ce que t'as, Snapy ! » fit son adversaire. « Cela me donnera l'occasion de t'écraser et de prouver à tout le monde que tu n'es rien ! »

« Et après, c'est moi la prétentieuse, » soupira-t-elle. « Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. « Papa, prépare mon bocal. »

Severus soupira en murmurant « Encore. »

« Un bocal ? » demanda Ezequiel un sourcil relevé.

Chiara ne répondit pas et jeta un regard au professeur Potter, attendant le signal. Ce dernier compta jusqu'à trois et le duel débuta.

Et en force de la part du Gryffondor. Il lançait maléfice sur maléfice. Mais aucun d'eux ne toucha Chiara qui s'était abritée derrière un puissant bouclier.

« Un informulé ? » s'étonna James Potter en regardant sa nemesis.

Severus ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur le combat et sur le bouclier qu'il avait rapidement lancé pour protéger les autres élèves car bien sûr le grand James Potter n'y avait même pas pensé. Chiara ne bougeait pas, elle attendait que Potter montre sa puissance. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

« Est-ce tout ce que tu peux faire, petit Potter ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse. « Je m'attendais à mieux. »

Elle invoqua un bocal en verre indestructible au milieu de l'espace entre elle et son adversaire et passa à l'offensive. Maléfice du saucisson, maléfice cuisant, sort de découpe, de stupéfixion, … Le Survivant fut forcé de s'abriter derrière un bouclier. Et de bien piètre niveau comparé à celui qu'avait dressé Chiara quelques secondes auparavant. Elle le brisa rapidement sous la pluie de sorts qu'elle envoya sur le petit prétentieux qui l'avait choisie pour cible alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait. Elle allait l'humilier de la pire des manières. Le grand et célèbre Survivant allait finir moins que rien sous sa chaussure.

« Tu sais ce que je fais aux veracrasses comme toi, Potter ? » demanda-t-elle glaciale avec une once de sadisme bien perceptible dans la voix. « Je les ajoute à ma collection ! »

Elle transfigura le Survivant en veracrasse et l'enferma dans le bocal.

« _Accio _bocal, » dit-elle ensuite. « Tu es mignon comme ça, » sourit-elle en marchant vers la sortie, Zoya à sa suite.

Tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle venait de battre le Survivant, le vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui en l'espace de trois minutes sans même se démener pour gagner alors qu'ils avaient vu Potter suer sous l'effort. Et elle l'avait après transformé en veracrasse et enfermé dans un bocal ! Et elle partait avec ! Ils restaient tous figés. Même Lord Potter. Comment une fillette de onze ans pouvait-elle faire ça ?!

Severus, le seul à ne pas être surpris par la prestation, et se doutant du sort du petit être enfermé dans le bocal, même s'il s'agissait du morveux Potter, il sortit à la suite de sa fille et l'appela.

**« Chiara, où vas-tu ? »**

**« Ranger mon nouveau jouet sur mon étagère. »**

**« Allez, donne le veracrasse à Papa,** » dit-il en tendant la main.

**« Je peux pas l'épingler au mur ou le transformer en ingrédient à potions ? Ce ne serait pas une grande perte. »**

**« Bien que voir un Potter épinglé, disséqué ou transformé en ingrédients à potions serait le plus délectable des spectacles, je ne peux pas te laisser le faire. Je suis désolé, Chiara. C'est contre toute éthique. »**

**« Pfff. Même pas drôle. Tiens, le voilà. » **

Elle avait fait quelques pas avant de se figer totalement le regard vide.

« **Chiara ?** » Severus s'approcha, l'inquiétude commençant à s'afficher sur ses traits. **« Chiara, est-ce que ça va ? »**

Puis, il entendit les pleurs de Zoya. Ils étaient pressants et la chienne tirait la manche de sa maîtresse. Chiara lâcha le bocal qui tomba sur le sol et roula contre le mur. Les cheveux dorés redevinrent noirs, les yeux bleus reprirent leur teinte émeraude et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair réapparut sur son front.

« **Papa**, » murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer.

« CHIARA ! »

Severus courut vers sa fille et eut tout juste le temps de lancer un sort de cousinage sur le sol pour lui éviter une chute trop dure. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle alors qu'elle commençait à convulser violemment. Il attendit, impuissant, que la crise passe, en compagnie de Zoya qui pleurait. Tout ce qu'il fit, en voyant le bocal du coin de l'œil, c'est libérer le jeune Potter et lui rendre sa forme humaine.

Et le gryffondor regardait la scène, immobile. Il voyait la douleur et la peine sur le visage de son détesté professeur de potions, sa nemesis bouger frénétiquement, les yeux fermés – inconsciente ? – un fin filet de bave sortant de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda-t-il, sans même penser à être arrogant, trop choqué par la scène.

Le vieux serpentard ne répondit pas, n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa fille, attendant que sa crise passe. Hélas, son cri avait alerté toute la classe, le professeur Potter compris, et tous étaient sortis et voyaient la métamorphomage s'agiter de manière chaotique sur le sol.

« Servilus ! Qu'est-ce que ta gamine est encore en train de faire ? » claqua la voix de Potter.

« Un mot de plus de ta bouche, Potter, » siffla Snape, la gorge nouée, le regard reflétant tristesse pour sa fille et colère pour sa nemesis qu'il savait en grande partie responsable de son malheur – bien qu'indirectement. « Un seul mot, et je te réserve le même sort que ton fils il y a quelques secondes. »

« Cela n'explique pas sa comédie ! »

« Comédie ! Si seulement c'en était une …, » murmura le serpentard. « Tu ne sais rien d'elle, Potter, » reprit-il plus fortement. « Ma fille est très forte, puissante, mais aussi très faible. »

« Elle est épileptique, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? » demanda Hermione alors que les convulsions de Chiara se calmaient.

« Oui, » fut la seule réponse que donna encore le père.

Il ne répondit à plus aucune autre et prit sa fille dans ses bras pour rentrer à ses appartements la coucher.

Ce qu'ils avaient redouté, surtout elle, était finalement arrivé. Ils savaient maintenant. Tous. Et certains allaient certainement s'en servir contre elle, se moquer. Ou pire, chercher à provoquer une crise pour le plaisir de le voir. Le pire ennemi, le pire cauchemar d'un enfant, c'est un autre enfant.

Toutefois, il se questionnait sur pourquoi Zoya n'avait pas senti cette crise arriver. Il scanna sa fille et ne repéra rien de spécial sur le parchemin qui était apparu à coté d'elle. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Zoya était restée éloignée lors du combat, proche de lui, et qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Il devrait surveiller de plus près les crises de Chiara au cas où elles s'aggraveraient.

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front, au niveau de la cicatrice qu'il ne voyait plus que durant ces moments où elle était inconsciente, incapable de maintenir son pouvoir de métamorphomage actif. Il murmura quelques incantations pour chasser les mauvais rêves et veilla sur elle. Il n'avait heureusement plus cours avant le lendemain et resta auprès d'elle tout du long, lisant un livre. Chiara ne reprit connaissance que tard ce soir-là, épuisée. Elle se blottit contre son torse et pleura. La première fois depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. En fait, depuis cette année-là, un an après son adoption, où elle faisait ses derniers cauchemars sur les Dursley. Il ne l'avait plus revue pleurer depuis. Pas comme ça.

« **Shh. Ma chérie,** » fit Severus en frottant son dos. « **C'était à prévoir. Tu n'aurais jamais pu le cacher très longtemps.** »

Elle pleura encore plus fort.

« **Ca va aller. Je te le promets, Chaton. Tu verras. Tout va s'arranger. Shhh.** »

Chiara pleura jusqu'à épuisement dans les bras de son père. Severus la garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement endormie puis la recoucha sous les couvertures et l'embrassa. Elle ne prendrait malheureusement pas sa potion ce soir-là. Ce serait le risque qu'elle refasse une crise le lendemain mais … Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il veilla encore quelques temps sur son sommeil avant de jeter un sort pour l'avertir de son réveil et d'aller lui-même se coucher.


	15. Sainte Mangouste et Arithmanci

**Bonjour ! **

**Wow. Déjà 100 reviews ! Cela fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que ma première expérience dans un Fem ! Harry plaise autant. Surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser plus, j'aime bien avoir votre avis et il m'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées qui naissent sur base de vos commentaires. **

**Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier Lili76 qui m'a aidée pour le dialogue avec Quirell. **

**Bonne Lecture **

**Memepotter952504**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Sainte Mangouste et Arithmancie**

Chiara se réveilla, le lendemain du cours de duel, épuisée. Contrecoup de la crise. Elle se leva et caressa la tête de Zoya et, toujours les yeux à moitié fermés, malgré le fait qu'elle les ait frotté pour chasser les brumes du sommeil, elle sortit de l'appartement à la recherche de son père. Ne le trouvant pas dans son bureau, elle sortit des cachots pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards qu'on lui jetait, pas qu'elle le faisait en temps normal, mais là elle choquait non pas par son excentricité mais par sa tenue plus que débraillée. Elle marchait avec ses pantoufles-chat brunes dans les couloirs. Elle portait un simple pantalon noire large qui venait de la garde robe de son père et qu'il avait rétréci pour l'adapter à sa taille fine. Elle avait également une de ses chemises blanches. Les boutons étaient défaits pour certains et le col était ouvert plus sur son coté gauche, laissant apparaître son épaule et sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dans un état un indescriptibles avec des nœuds partout. Tous les élèves qu'elle croisait la regardaient de la tête aux pieds, se posant des questions sur elle – encore plus de questions en réalité – se demandant si elle allait bien, dans la majorité des cas, car si la plupart de l'école avait compris qu'elle ne s'habillait pas comme tout le monde, elle était toujours décente. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas ici.

Quand Chiara entra dans la Grande Salle, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les regards se posèrent sur elle. Les professeurs observaient la jeune fille s'avancer, tel un zombie, examinant sa tenue, se demandant ce qu'il se passait et surtout pourquoi, pour l'amour de Merlin, elle était ainsi vêtue. Elle sortait définitivement du lit à la voir se frotter les yeux, comme le ferait une enfant. La voir agir ainsi aurait pu être attendrissant s'ils n'étaient pas dans la Grande Salle. La seule personne à ne pas avoir remarqué, plongée dans son journal, était le père. Severus, trop habitué aux accoutrements étranges de sa fille et aux réactions qu'elle suscitait, n'avait pas levé la tête de la Gazette.

Il fut toutefois obligé de le faire quand il vit deux mains s'emparer du numéro du jour, le poser sur la table et qu'il sentit un petit corps fin se presser contre son corps, assis sur ses genoux en boule, en quête de câlins. Il soupira et fit un léger sourire et entoura sa fille de ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

« **Bonjour, Chaton, »** murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« **Grgmghmghmgrgh, » **répondit-elle, la tête posée dans le creux de son cou.

Il lui frotta le dos et, après lui avoir mis sa cape noire autour de ses petites épaules, il reprit la lecture de son journal, cette fois posé sur la table à coté de son assiette.

« Severus ? » fit la voix de Minerva à coté de lui.

« Sans commentaire, » dit-il simplement, mais d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

« Mais … »

« J'ai dit sans commentaire. Laissez-la faire, cela ne me dérange pas et elle en a besoin. »

Dans la salle, commençaient à s'élever des murmures et des discussions animées. Le sujet du jour : Chiara. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait encore par la tête, à cette gamine ? _

Severus plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un flacon qu'il lui tendit. Chiara ouvrit un œil fatigué et avala rapidement la potion avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

« **Eh. Il faut manger un peu et tu le sais,** » dit-il doucement alors qu'il cassait en deux l'un de ses toats et en glissa la moitié entre les mains de Chiara.

Il sourit légèrement et embrassa sa fille sur le front en la voyant faire l'effort de manger. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'appétit quand elle se réveillait de telles crises, aussi violentes que celle de la veille. A eux deux, il faisait la paire. Deux serpentards qui cassaient le mythe même de leur maison. Chiara le faisait constamment au point que l'école n'en était plus si choquée que cela. C'était moins vrai pour Severus. Il veillait à ne pas trop s'afficher comme un Pouffsouffle super attentionné pour sa fille en public. Là, de part son comportement à la table des professeurs, le fait même qu'il ne chassait même pas Chiara hors de ses genoux et qu'au contraire, il la serrait tout contre lui, l'homme ruinait la réputation de chauve-souris sans cœur qu'il se forgeait depuis le début de l'année dans ses cours. Il n'était plus le strict Serpentard qui faisait peur à ses élèves en cet instant, il était le père attentionné et Pouffsoufle qui s'occupait des besoins de sa fille. Là en l'occurrence, besoin irréversible et inévitable de son câlin matinal.

« Eh ! Servilus ! » fit James Potter en se levant.

« J'ai dit pas un mot, Potter ! » cracha le vieux Serpentard.

« Vous faites la honte des Sangs-Purs ! » s'exclama le Gryffondor. « Ce n'est pas un comportement digne en public ! »

« Et c'est toi qui me sort ça ! » s'étonna l'homme en noir, colérique, mais faisant attention à ne pas trop élever la voix pour Chiara qu'il sentait se rendormir sur son épaule. « Tu t'es mariée à une née-de-moldus ! Pas que j'ai quelque chose à dire contre elle mais cela va contre toute idéologie Sang-Pur et la préservation du Sang des anciennes familles également ! Quant au comportement de Chiara, mêles toi de tes chaudrons ! Je ne m'occupe pas de l'éducation ou du comportement que tu as avec ton morveux, Potter ! Laisse-moi agir comme je l'entends avec ma fille. Tu ne sais absolument rien d'elle ! Si elle a besoin de réconfort, je lui en donnerai même si je dois passer pour un fichu Pouffsouffle ! »

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Décidément, ce con ne changerait jamais ! Leur petite _conversation_ commençait sérieusement à l'énerver et attirait beaucoup trop l'attention. Il s'attendait à ce que Potter sorte une connerie qu'il ne devrait pas – genre absolument pas – il fallait qu'il coupe court à la conversation avant que ça ne dégénère. Il assura sa prise autour de la taille de sa fille et passa un bras sous ses jambes pour la soulever. Il se leva.

« Grandis un peu ! Chiara avait raison hier. Cette querelle d'étudiant est stupide. Et tout cela c'était pour une fille. Tu l'as ta foutue femme. Maintenant lâche-moi la grappe ! J'en ai marre de toi. Sirius et Remus ont compris eux, au moins ! »

« Tu leur as surement lancé un sort pour qu'ils soient amis avec toi, tout mage noir et mangemort que tu es !»

« James ! » firent Lily et Minerva, indignées et choquées de son comportement.

Hélas, le mal était fait. Toute la salle regardait le professeur de potions avec une certaine crainte. Severus resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps de sa fille et fusilla sa nemesis du regard. Ca y est ! Il l'a dit ! Super !

_Tu veux que j'aie des ennuis. Tu veux salir encore plus ma réputation ! Pas de soucis. A mon tour !_

« Idiot ! Lily et toi, vous vous êtes arrangés tous seuls pour perdre vos deux meilleurs amis ! »

« Tu mens ! »

« Non. Et je vais te l'expliquer avec un seul mot : Arya. » Le visage de Lily se voila par une expression de pure tristesse et de culpabilité. Celui de James devint rouge de colère. « Et oui, je suis au courant de ce que vous avez fait d'elle, je sais aussi comment cette pauvre enfant a fini. Ils m'ont tout raconté. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un enfant, Servilus ! » cracha Potter en sortant sa baguette.

« Vraiment ? » fit l'homme en fixant l'arme de sa nemesis, qu'il tenait à bout de bras le long de son corps. « Puisqu'on est dans les confidences, en plein public en plus. Sache que j'ai rien à me reprocher. Mon épouse est morte en couche ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de donner un nom à ma fille qu'elle avait déjà rendu son dernier soupir, elle aussi. Alors ne me dis pas que je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je le sais parfaitement ! » Il assura sa prise sur sa fille avant de continuer. « Tu sais ce qui nous différencie, toi et moi, Potter ? Moi, Survivant ou pas, je n'aurais jamais abandonné mon enfant dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ! Jamais ! Et c'est cela que Remus et Sirius vous reprochent. Vous les avez perdus de votre fait, pas du mien. »

Plusieurs cris d'étonnements se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle. Elèves et professeurs regardaient les Potter avec étonnement, surprise et, au plus grand plaisir de Severus, horreur. Minerva ne semblait même pas au courant de tout cela et regardait ses deux collègues, choquée et déçue. Le gamin Potter, par contre, fusillait son professeur de potions d'un regard noir et meurtrier. Severus le remarqua et rendit au gamin son regard, en ajoutant pour lui la force que lui conféraient ses yeux d'onyx. Personne ne pouvait supporter ses yeux noirs quand ils étaient chargés de colère, sauf les fous et les imbéciles comme James Potter ou Dumbledore.

« Maintenant tu m'excuseras, Potter, mais j'ai une enfant à aller coucher. »

Chiara s'était en effet rendormie profondément dans la sécurité des bras de son père.

« Mais Severus, » fit Minerva en regardant sa montre, étonnée. « Il est à peine neuf heures du matin ! »

« Oui, je sais. Et alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas une heure pour dormir, » répliqua Potter, acerbe, déterminé à rattraper le coche et ne pas ternir sa réputation par les propos de sa nemesis, même si ce qu'il avait dit n'était que la pure vérité.

« L'aurais-tu déjà oublié, Potter ? » fit Severus en marchant vers la sortie sans même le regarder. « Chiara a fait une violente crise hier après-midi. Elle en ressent encore les effets. Elle est épuisée. » Il était arrivé à la porte quand il se tourna pour s'adresser aux élèves. « Pour ceux qui ont cours avec moi aujourd'hui, considérez qu'il n'y a pas cours. Bonne journée. »

Severus quitta une Grande Salle étrangement silencieuse.

« Je vais tuer cet homme ! » s'exclama soudain James Potter dans une expression de colère.

« James Potter ! » fit Minerva qui appréciait de plus en plus le vieux Serpentard, surtout ce qu'il était devenu. « Taisez-vous. Vous l'avez cherché ! Vous feriez bien de laisser Severus tranquille ! Bon sang ! Je me croirais de retour quinze ans en arrière ! »

Minerva sortit à son tour de la salle, l'appétit coupé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle alla préparer ses cours en attendant d'avoir la tête plus froide pour y réfléchir. Maintenant elle était prête à donner une correction des plus sévères à deux anciens élèves de Gryffondors.

oOoOo

Severus suivait le médicomage dans son cabinet. Il était à Sainte Mangouste. Après avoir fait passer quelques tests à Chiara, il avait laissé cette dernière en compagnie de Sirius et Remus. Ils lui manquaient énormément. Cela lui avait fait du bien de les voir. Il faudrait qu'ils passent de temps en temps à Poudlard pour passer du temps avec elle. Ou qu'ils rentrent Square Grimmaurd.

« Installez-vous, Mr Snape, » fit le médicomage en se plaçant derrière son bureau, lisant les résultats. « Bon, rien de bien inquiétant pour votre fille. La potion qu'elle prend n'a juste plus autant d'effets sur elle. Depuis combien de temps la prend-elle ? »

« Presque six ans. »

« Sans en changer les dosages ? »

« Jamais. »

L'homme en blanc regarda encore les différents parchemins devant lui, pensif.

« A-t-elle récemment changé de milieu de vie. »

« Oui. Nous venons d'arriver en Angleterre. Elle est entrée à Poudlard et son rythme de vie a été fortement chamboulé. Cela peut avoir une incidence vous croyez ? »

« Possible. » Le médicomage posa les parchemins et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, réfléchissant en se frottant le menton. « Mieux vaut attendre avant de changer sa potion. Ce n'est peut-être que passager. Pourriez-vous revenir dans un mois avec elle pour refaire des tests et me donner un compte-rendu de ses crises ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Severus sortit quelques minutes plus tard du cabinet et rejoignit sa petite famille. Chiara et Sirius faisaient les gamins devant tout le monde, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré de Remus, assis à quelques pas.

**« Allez, on file sur le Chemin de Traverse, maintenant**, » dit le serpentard en attrapant sa fille par derrière, par la taille, et la soulevant, la faisant rire par la même occasion.

Même s'ils étaient de retour en Angleterre, ils avaient gardés l'habitude de parler russe entre eux.

« **Pourquoi faire Severus ?** » demanda Remus.

« **Parce que j'ai promis à Chiara d'aller chez Florian Fortarôme. Et qu'on doit passer chez Fleury et Bott. »**

« **Un nouveau livre intéressant est sorti ?** » demanda Chiara, souriante, en levant les yeux vers son père, pétillant de curiosité.

« **Non, mais je dois t'acheter ton matériel d'arithmancie**. »

« **Ah ?** »

**« Quirinus a accepté de te prendre dans sa classe. Il a eu écho de tes compétences et nous avons un peu discuté. Il sait que tu t'ennuies en cours et que tu découvres les matières optionnelles par toi-même. Alors il a proposé que tu viennes avec les autres serpentards. Heureusement que les cours optionnels ne commencent que maintenant. Tu n'as absolument rien raté. »**

**« Quand est le premier cours ? »**

**« Demain à 16h. »**

**« Hmmm. »**

**« Qu'y a-t-il ? »**

**« Rien. C'est parfait ! Cela **_**nous**_** évite d'aller en cours de duels et de supporter les Potter. »**

**« Je pensais exactement la même chose**, » fit Severus souriant. **« Deux heures en moins par semaine avec cet idiot me fera le plus grand bien. »**

**« Dommage que c'est 4h de duels par semaine. On va devoir encore le supporter un peu. »**

**« Oui, mais deux heures de moins, c'est deux heures de moins ! »**

« **Alors, on y va ?** » demanda Sirius en enfilant sa cape.

« **Sus à la glace !** » s'exclama Chiara en courant vers la sortie sous les rires de son père et de ses parrains.

oOoOo

Chiara courrait dans les couloirs en direction de son premier cours d'arithmancie, Zoya sur ses talons. Elle venait d'avoir cours de botanique et les serres se trouvaient de l'autre coté du château. Elle arriva devant la classe avec trois minutes de retard.

Elle frappa à la porte.

« Ent … t… Entrez, » fit la voix du professeur Quirell.

La première chose qui frappa la métamorphomage en entrant dans la pièce fut l'odeur pesante et plus qu'excessive d'ail qu'il y régnait.

« Je suis désolée d'arriver en retard, professeur Quirell, le cours du professeur Chourave a fini un peu plus tard que prévu, » dit-elle, essoufflée.

« P...P...Pas de prob...b...blème, M...m...miss Snape. P… Prenez donc un s… s… siège. »

Elle s'installa au seul pupitre encore de libre, juste à coté d'une tête rousse, en fait, non deux têtes rousses. Deux têtes rousses qui la fixaient en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Comme toute la classe d'ailleurs, bien que les serpentards n'étaient pas plus choqués que cela et prenaient soin de garder leur masque en place. Ils étaient au courant des compétences impressionnantes de leur camarade de première année, capable de lancer des sorts qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas encore.

« B...B...Bien, » fit Quirell. « V...v...vous êtes ici p...p...parce qu...qu...que v...v...vous avez ch...ch...choisi dans v...v...vos options le cours d'Arithmancie. C'...C'…C'est une discip...p...pline assez d...d...difficile qu...qu...qui d...d...demande b...b...beaucoup de rigu...gu...gueur et de t...t...travail. L'arithmancie est une d...d...des t…t…très nomb...b...breuses t...t...techniques de d...d...divination. A la d...d...différence du cours de d...d...divination d...d...dispensé p...p...par le p...p...professeur Trelawney, il n...n...n'y aura ni b...b...boule de crist...t...tal, ni feuilles de t...t...thé. Qu...Qu...Que des nomb...b...bres et des nomb…b...bres seulement. D...d...dans l'ab...b...bsolu, il s'agit de t...t...transformer le p...p...prénom et le n...n...nom des gens en une suite de ch...ch...chiffres pour ob...b...btenir tr...tr...trois n...n...nombres d...d...divinat...t...toires : le n...ombre d...d...d'expr...pr...pression, le n...n...nombre de r...r...réalisation et le n...n...nombre intime. Mais n...n...nous appr...pr...profondirons cela p...p...plus tard. »Le professeur Quirell s'arrêta quelques secondes.

« L'arithmancie a été inventé d...d...durant l'Ant...t...tiquité, au sixième siècle avant n...n...notre ère, en Grèce, p...p...par un célèbre s...s...sorcier et arithmancien, P...P...Pythagore, aussi connu d...d...dans le m...m...monde m...m...moldu p...p...pour son école ph...ph...philosophique, fond...d...dée en 512 avant n...n...notre ère. »

Chiara écouta attentivement le professeur, même si son bégaiement ne le rendait pas facile à suivre. Pour une fois qu'elle avait un vrai cours, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Elle s'ennuyait tellement à Poudlard. Au moins ici, elle ne dormait pas, ne dessinait pas et ne lisait pas. Elle faisait comme les autres pour une fois. Faudrait qu'elle songe à demander à son père si c'était possible de lui faire sauter des classes ou qu'elle ait un horaire particulier parce que – flute quoi – elle stagnait avec les premières années. Sauf en potions et en métamorphoses, là elle avançait à son rythme comme toujours.

Quand le cours fut fini, elle était contente et trouvait la matière encore plus attrayante et avait hâte de passer aux exercices.

« M….miss Snape, » appela Quirell de son bureau. « Aur...r...riez-v...v...vous un inst...t...tant ?»

« Bien sûr, professeur, » fit Chiara en s'approchant.

« Est-ce qu… qu…que vous av...v...vez t…t...tout compris ?» demanda l'homme au turban qui avait vu la jeune fille poser des questions à ses voisins en cours.

« Oui, j'ai juste des fois un peu de mal avec le vocabulaire que vous employez et, sans vouloir vous vexer ou vous manquer de respect, votre bégaiement ne m'aide pas toujours. Mais je vais finir par m'y habituer. Sinon le cours était très intéressant et j'ai hâte de venir au prochain. »

« Et d…d...dans v...v...vos autr...tr...tres cours ? T...t...tout se p…passe b...b...bien ?»

« A part en Potions et en métamorphoses où je peux avancer à mon rythme, je m'ennuie. C'est d'une simplicité ! J'en arrive à vouloir sécher les cours mais je n'ai pas envie de faire perdre des points à ma maison. Et pour les cours de duels, c'est pire car je dois supporter Mr Potter qui cherche à faire sortir mon père de ses gonds. »

Quirell vit la demoiselle aux cheveux rose pâle et aux yeux noisette secouer la tête en soupirant.

« Il y a des moments où je souhaite que Mr Potter soit un élève. »

« P…p...pourquoi cela, M…m…miss Snape ?» demanda Quirell en relevant les sourcils.

Lui non plus n'appréciait pas le professeur de duels trop imbu de sa personne et se pavanant dans le château, arrogant au-delà du possible et autorisant à son fils les quatre cent coups.

« Parce que le règlement interdit à un élève de s'en prendre à un professeur et je ne suis pas sûre que même dans le cadre de son cours que je puisse me permettre d'engager un duel avec cet homme. »

Quand la jeune fille sortit de la classe, une voix faible, sifflante et caverneuse se fit entendre.

« _Ccccette enfant m'intrigue, Quirell. Elle a un énorme potentttiel_. »

« Oui, Maître. Cela semble normal quand on connait son père. »

_« Ssseverusss a bien de la chanccce_. »

« Cela ne change pas le fait qu'il vous aie trahi, Maître. »

« _On est capable de beaucoup de chossses par amour. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Ssseverusss d'avoir voulu protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Ccc'est connu, Quirell, l'amour rend aveugle. »_

« …. »

Quirell ne répondit pas et rangea son bureau avant de partir pour la Grande salle pour le repas du soir.


	16. La Vérité

**Chapitre 16 : La Vérité**

Octobre passa, le temps se fit de plus en plus froid. Chiara fit encore plus d'une fois preuve de ses compétences et de son savoir qu'il était devenu indéniable pour tous les professeurs, même les Potter, qu'elle avait un niveau largement supérieur aux autres élèves. Certains avaient même été jusqu'à dire que son niveau était supérieur à celui du Survivant, mais le couple Potter et Dumbledore ont décrié fortement cette affirmation. Ezequiel restait le plus fort, il avait juste voulu être galant avec la jeune Snape pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Certains professeurs avaient avalés cette histoire dont les Potter et Dumbledore croyaient dur comme fer. Mais certainement pas tous. Filius et Minerva avaient vu le fossé qui séparait les deux enfants. Cela se voyait rien que dans leurs notes et dans leur manière d'aborder la magie. Le Survivant était fonceur et n'arrivait pas toujours à ses fins car ne voyait qu'une seule façon de faire les choses. La jeune fille le faisait de manière instinctive mais très réfléchie, mais jamais de façon traditionnelle. Elle avait vraiment sa manière de voir les choses. Elle était vraiment unique en tous points de vue et ils en félicitaient Severus. Ce dernier en était très fier et leur accordait un petit sourire quand il s'agissait de sa fille.

Hélas si les professeurs félicitaient les prouesses de Chiara, ainsi que de nombreux élèves le reconnaissaient, surtout les serpentards qui l'encourageaient à continuer dans cette voie au point qu'ils ne disaient plus rien du tout sur son coté extravagant. _« Tu es étrange, tu es bizarre, mais tu es intelligente et puissante, tu iras loin, » _avait dit un soir Marcus Flint dans la salle commune des serpentards. Même Pansy Parkinson avait fini par renoncer à lui crier dessus face à sa garde-robe. Chiara soupçonnait Drago d'y être pour quelque chose.

Drago. Ce jeune blond était devenu un vrai ami pour Chiara, un confident autre que son père ou ses parrains. Quelqu'un de son âge. Cela lui faisait du bien. Avant elle se confiait à Victor mais elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son anniversaire. Ils échangeaient des lettres tout au plus. Drago l'accompagnait et la défendait contre Potter et Weasmoche même si en soi elle n'en avait pas besoin. Surtout quand ils leur prenaient l'envie de l'attaquer avec la magie, elle savait riposter aisément.

Le plus dur était ce qu'ils disaient. Ils se moquaient d'elle, imitait ses crises d'épilepsie. Cela lui avait fait un peu de mal mais tous les serpentards qui voyaient cela, toutes années confondues, ainsi que quelques pouffsouffles et Serdaigles qui étaient au courant des soucis de santé de la métamorphomage se tenaient de front contre les deux idiots qui osaient se moquer d'elle à ce sujet.

Et parmi les choses qu'ils avaient dites, il y en avait une en particulier qui avait été dure à avaler pour elle. Et étrangement, cela ne touchait pas du tout son épilepsie. Et Potter ne se doutait pas du tout de ce qu'il avait dit, de ce que Chiara en avait tiré comme conclusion.

_Flashback_.

Chiara marchait avec Drago dans les couloirs, quelques jours après sa grosse crise, ils discutaient de choses et d'autres quand Potter et Weasley les avaient approchés. Potter était furibond.

« Tu vas payer, Snape, » dit-il. « Tu vas payer pour ce que ton père à oser dire au mien dans la Grande Salle ! »

Chiara fronça les sourcils car elle n'était pas au courant, elle dormait dans les bras de son père à ce moment là et avait occulté tous les bruits extérieurs.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ton père n'avait aucun droit de parler de ma sœur ! Il n'avait aucun droit de parler d'Arya et d'accuser mes parents de l'avoir abandonnée ! »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'ils ont fait, non ? » demanda Chiara.

« Ils l'ont déposée chez ma tante parce que c'était une Cracmolle et qu'elle aurait mieux vécu auprès des moldus. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'elle ! Il n'avait pas le droit de leur rappeler la mort d'Arya ! »

Chiara soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec Ezequiel Potter. C'était un con. Surtout qu'il allait lui faire payer elle pour ce que son père avait dit. Et son père en avait probablement parlé ainsi parce qu'il avait été mis au pied du mur. Il ne disait jamais rien sans raison.

Puis, les propos du gryffondor firent leur chemin dans son esprit.

« Ta tante était une moldue ? »

« Oui, et alors ? Ma mère est née-moldue. »

Chiara se rapprocha de sa nemesis et le regarda dans les yeux, remettant toutes les pièces du puzzle en place. Elle l'examina attentivement. Elle se souvenait de la première fois elle l'avait vu. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement car Lily Potter le lui avait rappelé ce jour-là quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le bureau de Dumbledore en début d'année. Cette femme lui avait rappelé le jour de l'enterrement de ses bourreaux. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte plus tôt. C'était tellement évident. Le discours de Lily Potter à l'enterrement à propos de Tante Pétunia. Elle disait 'ma sœur.' Elle réalisa ainsi la vérité. Ezequiel Potter, le Survivant, en cherchant à la menacer, à lui faire peur, venait de lui dire qui elle était réellement. Quelle était son identité avant d'être Chiara Eileen Snape.

Elle partit en courant dans les couloirs à la recherche de son père, la colère montant dans sa poitrine, dans son cœur mais ne savait pas trop contre qui la tourner. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots pour commencer ses recherches. Elle finit par le croiser sur le chemin, en plein milieu du Grand Hall, devant la Grande Salle.

« **Chiara ? » **fit-il en la voyant ainsi furibonde. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? » **demanda-t-elle.

**« De quoi ? »**

**« Est-ce que tu étais au courant pour moi ? Que j'étais leur fille ? » **

La voix de Chiara atteignit des aigus tellement sa colère était forte. Sa magie se mit à crépiter autour d'elle tandis que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte rouge. Autour d'eux, la foule s'amassa pour regarder l'échange. Heureusement que personne ne parlait russe, du moins, le vieux serpentard l'espérait. Ce n'était pas le cas des professeurs en tous cas.

**« Chiara ? De quoi tu parles ? » **

**« Potter vient de me dire pour sa sœur ! Qu'elle avait été abandonnée chez des moldus, chez sa tante. Et à l'enterrement, sa mère parlait de sa sœur en parlant de Tante Pétunia ! Est-ce que tu savais pour moi ?! »**

Le visage de Severus pâlit alors qu'il voyait sa fille en colère contre lui. _Maudit avorton de Potter !_

**« Presque tout de suite, oui, »** murmura-t-il.

**« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? »** cria la métamorphomage, faisant exploser une fenêtre toute proche et hurler de peur les élèves autour d'elle.

**« Chiara, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, » **dit-il d'une voix plus ferme mais neutre.** « Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »**

**« Ben t'as intérêt à te dépêcher ! » **

« Severus que se passe-t-il ? » fit la voix de Minerva en approchant.

« Rien qui ne vous regarde, professeur McGonagall, » répondit Chiara, glaciale, fusillant toujours son père du regard.

« Jeune fille, vous… »

« Non, attendez, Minerva, vous ne ferez qu'envenimer les choses, » l'interrompit Severus. « Je m'en charge. Chiara, suis-moi, allons en parler au calme. » Severus avait fait demi-tour pour retourner dans les cachots. « S'il te plaît, » ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

Chiara soupira et lui emboîta le pas. Severus se dirigea vers son bureau et traversa la peinture qui menait directement vers ses appartements privés. Il fit immédiatement du thé et tandis que Chiara s'était assise dans le fauteuil du salon, à coté de la cheminée, sa colère contenue tandis qu'elle fixait son père. Le silence était lourd. Severus avait peur de ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Hélas, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible. Et il connaissait sa fille, s'il lui donnait aucune réponse, elle irait les chercher d'elle-même, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, comme il l'avait toujours encouragée à faire. Il apporta deux tasses et tendit l'une d'elle à sa fille avant de s'installer en face d'elle. Il plongea son regard dans le feu qui brûlait constamment dans l'âtre pour conserver un minimum de chaleur dans ces froids cachots.

**« Bon, tu te mets à table ou quoi ? » **s'impatienta Chiara.

Severus la regarda, peiné de voir autant de colère dans ses yeux, une colère qui lui était adressée.

**« Chiara, s'il te plait**, » murmura-t-il. **« Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer**. »

**« Faudra bien que tu trouves. Tu sais très bien que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau ! »**

**« Je sais, mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Quand … Quand je t'ai trouvée, j'étais malheureux, je venais de perdre Vlada et … »**

**« Ta fille, oui, je sais tout cela ! Tu me l'as déjà raconté ! »**

**« S'il te plaît écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, » **implora Severus alors que ses yeux onyx devenaient larmoyants.

Chiara soupira mais obtempéra.

« **Donc, quand je les aie perdues, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, les rejoindre. Et je t'ai trouvée. C'est le fait de te voir dans cette ruelle qui m'a redonné la force d'affronter la vie et d'aider les autres. Je pensais à ce moment-là qu'à te soigner et te rendre à ta famille. Mais quand tu as repris connaissance, j'ai vu tes yeux. Tu as les yeux de ta mère. J'ai su que tu étais Arya quand tu m'as dit qui était ta tante et que je suis rentré juste après dans ton esprit. J'ai vu ce que ces moldus t'ont fait. Je leur ai rendu visite quand tu dormais. Tu connais mon passé, les choses horribles que j'ai faites … » **Chiara hocha de la tête. « **Je les ai torturés et maudits. Je les aurais sûrement tués si je n'avais pas eu peur des représailles. C'est en les torturant et avec en mémoire leurs souvenirs de tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait et ce qu'ils savaient de toi, que j'ai pris la décision de te garder. Evans, ta mère, avait envoyé une lettre à Tuney expliquant pourquoi elle te laissait à ses **_**bons**_** soins. Ils pensaient que tu étais une Cracmolle. Ils t'ont abandonnée le lendemain de l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le manoir Potter. Ezequiel Potter a vaincu le Lord Noir. Selon Dumbledore, il reviendra un jour et le jeune Potter devra le vaincre à nouveau une fois pour toutes. C'est à cause de cela et le fait qu'ils te pensaient Cracmolle qu'ils t'ont abandonnée. Ils devaient éduquer Ezequiel pour qu'il soit prêt à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu n'aurais été qu'une gêne. Leurs propos, pas les miens. »**

Severus posa sa tasse de thé sur la table de salon et s'agenouilla devant Chiara et lui prit une main entre ses longs doigts fins.

**« C'est avec tous ces éléments en tête que je suis rentré et que j'ai attendu ton réveil. J'avais pris ma décision. Pour tout ce que tu avais subi, pour ce qu'ils t'ont tous fait, j'avais choisi de te garder auprès de moi et de t'élever comme ma propre fille. Et je l'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix Chiara. Pas une seule fois. Comme je n'ai jamais regretté de te rendre tes parrains. »**

**« Quoi ? Me rendre mes parrains ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

**« Sirius et Remus étaient les parrains choisis pour Arya Potter. Quand ils ont appris ta **_**mort**_** dans d'horribles circonstances, ce que tu avais subi. Oui, ils savaient déjà pour toi avant que je leur en parle. Ta tante a écrit une lettre à Evans à ton sujet. Des regrets. Sirius et Remus détestent les Potter pour ce qu'ils ont fait de toi alors qu'ils avaient tous les droits de te prendre à leur charge. Quand ils sont venus en Russie, je les ai à peine reconnus dans leur comportement. Ils avaient été profondément touchés par ton sort, enfin celui d'Arya. Alors, je leur ai révélé la vérité sur toi. Et depuis, nous avons tous les trois veillé sur toi. »**

Severus ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de replonger son regard sombre dans les yeux d'émeraude de sa fille.

**« Chiara, je … Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles que je ne t'ai pas rendue à ta famille. J'ai été égoïste de te garder et de ne rien te dire. Mais je n'ai juste pas pu me résoudre à te rendre alors que tu avais déjà tant subi, tant perdu, …. Je ne voulais pas que tu subisses cela encore une fois, au cas où les Potter t'auraient renvoyée chez les Dursley car ils étaient encore en vie à ce moment-là. J'avais peur pour toi. Et j'avais peur de me retrouver à nouveau tout seul, Chiara. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un à aimer, et tu avais tant besoin d'être aimée. Tu ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Tu ne savais même pas comment tu t'appelais. Chiara, je te demande pardon de t'avoir menti durant toutes ces années. Mais j'avais peur, peur qu'ils te reprennent. Qu'ils t'arrachent à moi. Tu es ma fille, Chiara. Et je t'aime plus que tout ! Tu m'as changé et tu as tiré le meilleur de moi-même. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je devais un jour te perdre. »**

La voix de Severus s'était faite de plus en plus enrouée à mesure qu'il parlait et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Il avait glissé une main sur la joue de sa fille et observait ses orbes vertes et sa chevelure noire. La véritable apparence de Chiara, apparence qu'il était l'un des rares privilégiés à voir quand elle était consciente.

**« Je t'aime, Chiara. N'oublie jamais cela. Tu n'es peut-être pas ma fille par le sang, mais tu l'es de cœur. Je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour toi. N'importe quoi ! »**

Il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front.

**« Je sais que tu as besoin de réfléchir à tout cela, **» dit-il ensuite de sa voix brisée. **« Viens me voir quand tu auras pris ta décision. »**

Chiara vit la tristesse, la peur et la résignation dans les yeux du vieux serpentard. Elle fit un sec hochement de tête avant de partir dans son dortoir réfléchir. Elle ne parla à personne, pas même à Drago de ce qui venait de se passer, de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle voulait d'abord faire le point, donner sa décision à l'homme qu'elle appelait 'papa' avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Elle réfléchit des heures durant. Elle ne se présenta pas au repas du soir dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne répondit pas à ses camarades de chambrée quand elles la questionnèrent. Elle en avait même envoyé valser une d'un sort pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Cela lui avait valu une vingtaine de points en moins de la part de sa préfète et que son père serait au courant. Elle avait simplement haussé les épaules en réponse. Gemma Farley en avait été stupéfaite. Que s'était-il passé pour que cet ange soit si énervée et qu'elle soit si peu réactive face à la possibilité de se faire réprimander par son père ?

Finalement, vers 3h du matin, Chiara prit sa décision. Elle se changea en chat et sortit du territoire des serpentards pour rejoindre les appartements de son père, Zoya qui la suivait de près, silencieuse. Quand elles arrivèrent dans l'appartement, il faisait noir. Tout était éteint. Il ne restait plus que des braises à peine rouges dans le foyer. Le chat blanc se dirigea vers la chambre de son père mais la trouva vide. Elle alla alors dans sa chambre, pensant qu'il était de ronde quelque part dans le château. Elle allait l'attendre. Elle fut surprise de le retrouver allongé sur son propre lit, fixant de la lueur de sa baguette une photo d'eux prise devant le Kremlin. Il pleurait silencieusement.

Chiara monta sur le lit et vint se blottir contre lui. Il se mit à la caresser lentement et elle se mit à ronronner de contentement. Le vieux serpentard posa le cadre photo sur la table de chevet et prit sa forme féline et lécha son chaton et lui prodigua tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Chiara lécha son père également et ronronna plus fort. La panthère et la chatte de gouttière finirent par s'endormir ensemble, la petite blanche contre la grande noire. Severus s'était lové autour de Chiara dans une étreinte aimante et protectrice.

Il avait compris le message. _Tu as eu tort de ne rien me dire mais je te pardonne. Je t'aime aussi, papa._


	17. Halloween

**Chapitre 17 : Halloween**

Chiara était au banquet d'Halloween et discutait gaiement avec Drago et Millie. Elle jouait avec son don de métamorphomage pour l'occasion pour prendre quelques apparences hideuses dans le thème du jour. Cela faisait beaucoup rire ses camarades.

Le repas était délicieux bien qu'étrange à regarder. Si un moldu rentrait maintenant dans la salle, il hurlerait au cannibalisme. Soupe d'yeux, mains et pieds coupés, brochettes de doigts, ragoût de cœur et de foie, … Tout cela n'était que pure illusion car tous ces plats peu ragoûtant d'apparence étaient en fait ce qu'ils mangeaient d'habitude dans la Grande Salle.

Ils en étaient au dessert quand le professeur Quirell débarqua en courant dans la salle, le visage effrayé.

« Un troll dans les cachots, » cria-t-il en arrivant devant Dumbledore qui s'était levé. « Je voulais vous prévenir. »

L'homme au turban s'effondra sur le sol, évanoui. Tous les élèves se levèrent en hurlant et paniquant vers la sortie.

« SILENCE ! » fit Dumbledore en faisant magiquement porter sa voix. « Jeune gens, s'il vous plaît, pas d'affolements. Les préfets vont ramener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, les professeurs vont m'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots. »

« Non, nous n'irons nulle part, » intervint Chiara.

« C'est un ordre, Miss Snape, » siffla Potter. « Vous vous devez d'obéir. »

« Et moi, je refuse et j'invite tous les élèves à faire comme moi. Le professeur Quirell a peut-être vu le troll dans les cachots, qui, je le rappelle pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, est l'endroit précis où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentards. Mais rien n'est moins sûr qu'il y soit toujours. Il pourrait être n'importe où dans le château ! Pas que je remette en doute les compétences des préfets mais un troll, c'est un troll ! C'est pas un pitiponk ! Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je reste ici, où il y a des professeurs ! »

« Chiara a raison, professeur Dumbledore, » dit Severus. « La sécurité des élèves avant tout. »

« Très bien, que tout le monde reste ici, » capitula Dumbledore devant autant de logique et de sagesse de la part de la jeune fille. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le penser lui-même ? « Lily, Minerva, Pomona, vous les surveillez, les autres vous me suivez. »

Alors que le groupe de professeurs sortaient de la Grande Salle en quête du troll, que Mme Pomfresh s'occupait du professeur Quirell, les autres élèves, toutes maisons confondues – même Gryffondor – la remerciaient pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Eh ! Où … Où est Hermione ? » fit Neville Londubat en regardant tout le long de la table des rouges et ors.

Chiara se tourna immédiatement vers la table des Gryffondor et la scanna rapidement.

« **Merde ! » **

Elle fonça vers les professeurs McGonagall et Evans.

« Professeurs, il manque au moins un élève, » dit-elle.

« Qui ? » demandèrent les deux sorcières en pâlissant.

« Hermione Granger, Gryffondor. »

Elle lança immédiatement un patronus pour avertir son père de la situation. Une panthère aux reflets bleutés galopa hors de la salle à la recherche de son destinataire.

« Tu sais faire un patronus ! » s'exclama Lily qui n'en revenait pas.

« Professeur Evans, je pense avoir prouvé plus d'une fois que j'étais largement au-dessus du niveau du simple première année. Toutefois ce n'est pas le moment pour disserter ou me complimenter sur mes capacités. Il manque un élève, nom d'un hippogriffe ! »

_Et j'ai des liens du sang avec ça ?! Ca pense à mon patronus en un moment pareil ? Sérieux ?! Quelle idiote !_

Chiara inspira profondément pour garder son calme et ne pas s'énerver contre Potter.

« J'ai prévenu mon père de la situation. Mais elle pourrait être n'importe où aussi. »

Chiara caressa la tête de sa chienne qui s'était assise à ses côtés. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses camarades verts et argents quand McGonagall l'interpella.

« Miss Snape, votre chienne pourrait nous aider à la retrouver dans le château rapidement avec son flair. »

Chiara regarda Zoya un instant en se mordant la lèvre, analysant le pour et le contre. Le souci était que Zoya ne comprenait que le russe. Et elle ne la lâchait jamais. Elle allait devoir sortir hors de la sécurité de la Grande Salle et risquer de croiser le troll pour retrouver Granger.

« Oui, elle pourrait, » répondit-elle lentement.

« Accepteriez-vous que l'un d'entre nous vous l'emprunte quelques instants le temps de retrouver Miss Granger et de revenir ici sain et sauf ? »

« L'accepter ne serait pas un souci pour moi professeur McGonagall. Le problème viendrait plus de Zoya elle-même. Elle ne comprend que le russe et ne me quitte jamais. Genre vraiment jamais. »

Elle réfléchit un instant à comment résoudre ce dilemme, ses rouages Serdaigles fonctionnant à mille à l'heure.

« Professeur Evans, un troll c'est rapide comment ? » demanda-t-elle avec dans ses yeux une étincelle purement gryffondor.

oOoOo

Zoya courait dans les couloirs du château, reniflant partout à la recherche d'Hermione Granger. Derrière elle couraient deux chats, un au pelage aussi blanc que la chienne avec deux taches noires sur ses salières et ainsi que la queue, et un autre tigré avec un motif géométrique autour des yeux. Les formes félines de Chiara et de McGonagall. C'était plus simple et plus rapide de parcourir le château sous cette forme. Et elles pouvaient rapidement s'enfuir avec une chance de passer inaperçues, malgré le pelage blanc de deux des animaux, si elles croisaient malencontreusement le troll dans les couloirs.

Zoya commença à courir plus vite, elle avait une piste. Les deux félins la suivirent. Au détour d'un couloir, leur odorat leur indiqua que le troll était tout proche. Cela brûlait leurs narines. Une odeur infecte : un mélange de sueur très forte, comme si quelqu'un ne s'était jamais lavé de sa vie, et une autre encore plus ignoble mais que les deux chats n'arrivèrent pas à définir.

Elles entendirent un hurlement de terreur. Granger. Face au troll. Chiara et McGonagall accélèrent la cadence, arrivant au niveau de Zoya et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Chiara reprit immédiatement forme humaine et envoya un patronus à son père pour lui signaler l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait avec McGonagall et Granger. Et le troll.

« Restez à l'abri, Miss Snape, » fit McGonagall après avoir repris forme humaine.

« Professeur, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je préfère vous aider. Je m'occupe de faire sortir Granger et vous du troll. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela ! »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que cela l'était, mais si on ne fait pas quelque chose _maintenant_ elle va se faire tuer ! » répliqua la serpentard alors qu'elles entendirent les grognements du troll, les hurlements de la jeune gryffondor et des objets que l'on brisait avec violence.

« Votre père va me tuer, » fit McGonagall, en capitulant, sachant parfaitement que la jeune fille avait raison.

Les deux sorcières, l'adulte et la gamine, rentrèrent en même temps dans les toilettes pour voir sous leurs yeux un véritable carnage. Les cabines étaient toutes explosées, les lavabos étaient pour certains brisés en mille morceaux sur le sol. Hermione Granger était accroupie sous l'un d'entre eux complètement terrorisée. Devant elle, se tenait le troll avec sa massue relevée. Il allait l'abattre sur la pauvre petite.

Zoya se mit à aboyer et à grogner sur le troll, le faisant se détourner d'Hermione.

« Oh. Oh, » fit Chiara en reculant. « **Zoya recule.** »

Chiara vit le monstre brandir sa massue et avancer vers elles. Elle sortit sa baguette tout en reculant dans l'embrasure de la porte et, en même temps que le professeur McGonagall, lança un sort de désarmement. La massue vola sur le sol, derrière le troll. La créature s'arrêta quelques secondes, stupéfaite, avant de repartir à la charge encore plus en colère, grognant sur le professeur et son élève.

**« ZOYA, COURS !** » hurla Chiara en attrapant la main de son professeur et la tirant à sa suite, coursée par le troll juste derrière elles.

Les deux sorcières coururent le plus vite qu'elles purent, sans se retourner mais sentant le sol trembler sous leurs pieds. Chiara tenait toujours le bras de McGonagall et la tirait pour qu'elle aille plus vite encore. Elle réfléchissait à comment s'en sortir. Oh Merlin, son père allait la tuer ! Mais à choisir autant que ce soit Severus Snape qui la tue et pas le troll. Chiara ne voulait vraiment pas finir en biscotte pour la créature.

Chiara vit sa chienne tourner à une intersection. Mais elle voyait aussi le couloir continuer tout droit.

_Je suis folle ! Mais tentons le tout pour le tout ! _

Elle fit en sorte que le sol se couvre d'une couche de glace et elle transforma ses chaussures en patin pour avoir un minimum de contrôle sur sa trajectoire pour pouvoir tourner à la suite de Zoya. Elle tirait toujours McGonagall et cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Mais hors de question de la lâcher ! Elle glissa le plus vite qu'elle put et se jeta avec la vieille sorcière dans le couloir. Elles roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser sur le sol, se tenant l'une l'autre, avec seulement quelques bleus et écorchures. Le troll n'eut hélas pas autant de chance. Avec l'élan qu'il avait pris, le pied à peine posé sur la glace, il était tombé et avait glissé sur la patinoire improvisée et, en grognant et hurlant, il alla se fracasser la tête dans le mur au fond du couloir. Il ne se releva pas.

« Vous allez bien, Miss Snape ? » demanda McGonagall en regardant attentivement son élève dans ses bras.

Les deux sorcières se redressèrent doucement.

« Je crois, » répondit lentement Chiara. « Et vous, professeur ? »

« Je … oui. »

Zoya vint tout de suite sur Chiara pour la barbouiller de léchouilles.

« **Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime, Zoya**, » rit la métamorphomage en caressant sa chienne.

« CHIARA ! »

La voix de Severus s'élevait au loin, paniquée.

« Je suis ici ! »

L'homme en noir apparut en courant - boitant fortement sur une jambe, faisant froncer les sourcils de sa fille – au bout de couloir et rejoignit les deux sorcières. Il prit directement la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Puis, il lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains.

« **Ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille, tu m'entends ? »** hurla-t-il alors que la panique refluait peu à peu maintenant qu'il était rassuré que sa fille n'avait rien.

Les professeurs Dumbledore, Potter et Quirell arrivèrent juste derrière et regardèrent la scène. James Potter aida le professeur McGonagall à se relever.

« **Je suis désolée, Papa. Mais il fallait retrouver Granger. Et Zoya pouvait aider. »**

**« D'ailleurs où est-elle ? »**

**« Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était tétanisée sous un lavabo à moitié brisé dans les toilettes des filles, » **répondit Chiara en se levant**. « Aie ! »**

**« Chiara ? » **demanda le vieux serpentard en la voyant se tenir la cheville. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et fit quelques mouvements au-dessus de cette dernière. « **Tu t'es foulée la cheville.** »

« Je jure que je ne ferais plus jamais la course avec un troll avec des patins à glace ! »

Sa remarque eut le mérite de faire rire la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

« Severus, saviez-vous que votre fille avait un tempérament gryffondor ? »

« Oh ! M'en parlez pas, Minerva, » soupira Severus. « Rien qu'avec ses parrains, elle m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. »

Il voulut prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais cette dernière refusa catégoriquement.

« **Non tu oublies ! Tu es aussi éclopé que moi alors, il est hors de question que tu me portes ! »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Tu croyais quand même pas que je n'allais pas remarquer que tu boitais ! Je ne suis pas aveugle encore ! »**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie sous les bons soins de Mme Pomfresh à expliquer les événements de la soirée. 30 points furent accordés à Serpentard pour le courage, le sang-froid et l'ingéniosité de Chiara pour mettre le troll hors d'état de nuire.

Quand les deux Snape se retrouvèrent seuls dans les couloirs, en direction de leur appartement – Severus avait été catégorique sur le point qu'il voulait qu'elle dorme dans sa chambre cette nuit et non dans le dortoir – Chiara lui posa une question.

« **Dis, Papa, quelle a été la sale bête qui t'a mordu ainsi ? »**

**« Hmm ? De quoi tu parles ? »**

**« Je sais reconnaître une morsure quand j'en vois une. J'aurais dit un chien à l'odeur qui te colle à la peau mais ça colle pas vraiment. L'espace entre les plaies ne concordent pas. C'est trop large. D'où ma question. »**

**« En fait, c'est bien un chien qui m'a mordu. Un cerbère. »**

**« Celui du troisième étage ? »**

**« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » **s'étonna Severus. « **Aurais-tu été fouiner là où tu ne devais pas ? »**

**« Ben, Dumbledore avait dit de ne pas aller au troisième étage. Comme tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, j'ai trouvé cela bizarre et j'ai été faire un tour en tant que chat. J'ai entendu des chiens derrière la porte. Je pensais qu'il y en avait trois aux nombres d'aboiements mais un cerbère ca colle aussi. Il doit être vachement grand ! »**

**« Oui, et pas très amical. »**

**« Pourquoi il est là ? N'importe quel élève, et surtout les gryffondors pourraient y faire un tour par curiosité. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y a pas encore eu de blessé, toi excepté. »**

**« Parce que j'en ai déjà attrapé plus d'un à roder dans les parages et que je les ai envoyés récurer des centaines de chaudrons. »**

**« Les pauvres. »**

**« Et sinon, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'avec un troll aux basques, la première chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est de faire de la patinoire ! »**

**« C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvée. Il nous chargeait dessus, l'affronter de face aurait été trop dangereux, même sans sa massue. Je suis peut-être folle mais pas suicidaire ! Alors j'ai utilisé son poids contre lui. Aussi simple que ça ! »**

**« Chiara est-ce que tu te rends compte que personne n'aurait pensé à vaincre un troll des montagnes adulte de cette façon ? »**

**« Papa est-ce que tu te rends compte que vous êtes tous des adultes et que vous voyez tout avec vos yeux d'adultes ? Moi j'ai onze ans. Je sais réfléchir et je fais jamais rien comme les autres. J'ai vu une ligne droite avec un mur au bout. Je me suis juste posé la question sur comment faire en sorte qu'il se fracasse la tête dans le mur. C'est tout ! »**

**« Et tu as transformé le couloir en patinoire … »**

**« Exactement, »** rit la serpentarde alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau en direction du portrait pour rentrer chez eux.


	18. Noël

**Chapitre 18 : Noël**

Chiara discutait joyeusement avec Drago dans la Grande Salle. Le temps s'était considérablement refroidi alors que l'hiver et les fêtes de fin d'années approchaient. La Salle était parsemée d'une douzaine de sapins géants qu'Hagrid, le garde-chasse avait ramenés au château.

La métamorphomage aimait bien le demi-géant et lui rendait souvent visite pour parler de créatures. Elle avait appris que plus l'animal était gros et potentiellement dangereux, plus l'homme l'appréciait. Elle l'aidait aussi souvent dans ses travaux et responsabilités de garde-chasse et l'accompagnait pour s'occuper des différentes créatures qui peuplaient Poudlard. Elle apprenait beaucoup auprès de cet homme campagnard et Poufsouffle de nature. Elle refusait juste de l'accompagner trop profondément dans la forêt interdite. Quelque chose dans cette forêt lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle ne voulait pas s'y aventurer sans minimum son père à ses cotés.

Ce jour-là était le dernier jour avant les vacances. Les élèves qui voulaient rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes allaient prendre le train le lendemain matin. Chiara partageait son excitation avec Drago pour les fêtes. Elle voyait aussi le contentement dans le regard de son meilleur ami, presque frère maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait puisque le garçon ne la lâchait presque pas et ce n'était plus seulement parce qu'il était rattaché par une promesse quelconque faite à son père. Non, le blond, bien que toujours coincé dans son attitude aristocrate modèle, appréciait la compagnie rafraîchissante de Chiara et ses discussions qui soulevaient toujours des interrogations intéressantes et surtout pertinentes.

Soudain, Zoya partit précipitamment en aboyant joyeusement. Chiara se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. _**Qu'est-ce qui passe dans la tête de Zoya ? **_Ses yeux s'agrandirent et pétillèrent de joie en voyant le gros chien noir aux poils hirsutes dans l'allée centrale de la salle. Les deux chiens aboyèrent joyeusement en se tournant autour. Chiara sourit, et son sourire s'élargit en voyant Remus apparaître dans l'encadrement de la double porte de la salle.

« SIRIUS, REMUS ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Chiara se précipita sur le loup-garou, se transformant en chat au passage, et lui sauta dans les bras. Remus rit en lui caressant le dos tandis qu'elle lui léchait l'oreille gauche en ronronnant. La salle se fit silencieuse en regardant la scène. Severus regardait la scène avec un petit sourire en coin, sourire qui s'élargit et devint un brin moqueur en voyant d'un coté la famille Potter – surtout sa nemesis – choquée une fois encore face au comportement libre et osé de Chiara, et de l'autre Sirius commencer à pleurer en quémandant l'attention du chat dans les bras de Remus. Il se leva et s'approcha du groupe.

« **Eh ! Le clébard, obligé de faire tout ce cinéma ?** » demanda-t-il en arrivant à hauteur du loup-garou pour lui serrer la main.

Chiara en profita pour sauter dans les bras de son père, barbouillant ses robes noirs de ses poils blancs. Sirius en profita pour se transformer et saluer le vieux Serpentard.

« **Ravi de te voir, moi aussi, Servilus**, » rit-il en caressant le dos de Chiara. « **Bonjour Chiara**. »

« Miaou. »

« **Vos affaires sont prêtes ?** » demanda le loup.

Chiara sauta au sol et reprit forme humaine.

« **Prêtes pour moi. Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'attends de rentrer.** »

« **Depuis quand un Snape n'est-il pas prêt ?** » demanda Severus avec un sourcil relevé.

« **Depuis que Chiara est dans ta famille et qu'il lui arrive de ne pas l'être, **» répliqua Sirius avec un sourire.

**« Eh !** » s'indigna la jeune fille. « **Je suis prête !** »

Les trois adultes rirent.

« **Allez, on va se mettre au vert**, » fit le clébard.

« **Siri, techniquement, vu la saison et les hivers russes, on va plutôt se mettre au blanc**. »

« **Elle n'a pas tort**, » rit Remus en passant un bras au-dessus des épaules de sa filleule et la tirant vers la sortie, suivi des deux autres sorciers.

La Grande Salle était toujours silencieuse. Minerva, Dumbledore et les deux Potter s'étaient levés pour les rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et justifiait un tel rassemblement et surtout un tel comportement devant tout le monde.

La famille Snape avait à peine atteint l'entrée des cachots quand la voix de James Potter s'éleva derrière eux.

« Lunard, Patmol ! » appela-t-il, faisant se figer les deux intéressés.

Le loup et le chien ne se retournèrent pas pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix polaire qu'il n'employait que rarement.

« Comment avez-vous pu raconter nos secrets à ces serpentards ?! » s'énerva le cerf alors que lui revenait en mémoire les commentaires des Snape, en particulier les propos de la gamine lors du premier cours de duel.

« A défaut de pouvoir être présents pour Arya, comme tu nous avais choisis pour l'être, Potter, en tant que parrains, et bien nous nous faisons exactement ce que nous aurions fait avec ta fille. Et nous n'allions pas réprimer une partie de notre personnalité sous prétexte que Chiara porte le nom de Snape. Non, nous avons élevé une maraudeuse. »

« Et je m'en serais bien passé de la maraudeuse, » commenta Severus en grognant.

« Mais enfin Papa, ce n'est pas si mal d'être maraudeur, » fit Chiara. « Au contraire, on s'amuse. »

« Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que tu prépares car tu as été relativement calme cette année, » fit le vieux serpentard en jetant un regard suspicieux à sa fille.

« Quoi ? Il n'y a pas eu de chevelure de couleurs criardes ? Des semi-transfigurations animales ? Des tenues étranges à la place des uniformes de l'école ? » fit Sirius en regardant la gamine avec étonnement. « Chiara où est passé ton envie de faire des blagues ? »

« Je prends mes marques, après on verra, » répondit la métamorphomage avec le sourire maraudeur qu'elle avait appris de ses parrains. « Mais sinon j'ai métamorphosé quelqu'un en veracrasse. »

« Qui a été l'impudent qui t'a sortie de tes gonds au point que tu arrives à une telle extrémité ? » demanda Remus.

« Ezequiel Potter, bien sûr. Ce cancrelat voue une haine aux Snape, une haine égale à celle de son père. »

« Miss Snape … » fit James Potter avant d'être coupé.

« Ose dire quelque chose et c'est moi qui te transfigure en veracrasse, Potter ! » interrompit Severus en s'interposant devant sa fille, un doigt menaçant en direction de sa nemesis.

James Potter sortit rapidement sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort au serpentard quand quatre baguettes se retrouvèrent sous son nez. Remus, Sirius, Chiara et, au plus grand étonnement de tous, Minerva menaçaient l'ex-auror.

« Cela suffit, James Potter ! » fit la directrice de Gryffondor. « J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir agir comme un enfant quand il y a Severus ou sa fille dans les parages. Vous avez trente ans. Il serait temps d'agir comme un adulte. Vos amis semblent avoir compris eux au moins. Maintenant déguerpissez ou je vous mets en retenue ce soir ! »

« Vous n'oseriez pas, Minerva ! » s'indigna le Lord Potter alors que Remus et Sirius regardaient la sorcière avec étonnement.

« Bien sûr que oui, je le ferai. Vous vous comportez comme un enfant, alors je vous punirais comme un enfant ! A vous de choisir ! »

Lily Potter et Dumbledore étaient restés interdits face à la scène. Finalement, James Potter battit en retraite. Il fusilla le groupe en face de lui du regard puis partit avec Lily.

« Merci, Minerva. C'est assez … inattendu … de votre part, » fit Severus alors que Remus, Sirius et Chiara rangeait leur baguette. « Chiara, je ne veux plus jamais te voir menacer un professeur, c'est clair. »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à ce moment précis, James Potter n'était pas mon professeur de duel mais un homme qui cherchait clairement la bagarre. On touche pas à mon Papa d'amour, » répliqua la jeune fille en prenant son père dans ses bras.

« Cela dit, cela n'explique pas ce petit rassemblement de famille, » dit Dumbledore qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

« On est venu chercher ces deux-là car on a un portoloin à prendre dans, » Sirius regarda sa montre, « deux heures. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. »

« Pour aller où ? »

« On rentre à la maison fêter Noël, professeur Dumbledore, » répondit Chiara avec un sourire.

« Mais je croyais que … oh, » comprit le vieux mage. « Vous rentrez en Russie. »

« Exactement, » répondit le serpentard.

Puis la petite famille saluèrent Dumbledore et Minerva et se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour récupérer les affaires des deux serpentards avant de partir loin du château et, surtout, loin des Potter.

oOoOo

Chiara faisaient une bataille de boule de neige avec Sirius et Remus dans le jardin du Manoir Prince en Russie, sous l'œil bienveillant de son père, quand Tinky les appela tous pour le repas du soir. C'était le réveillon de Noël. Le salon était aux couleurs de Noël. Severus célébrait chaque année cette fête depuis que Chiara était à ses cotés. En fréquentant les Russes, il avait petit à petit combiné la célébration chrétienne avec les rites de Yule également. Et petit à petit, Sirius et Remus les avaient accompagnés également après avoir compris de quoi il en retournait.

Ils se tenaient en cercle autour d'un autel et faisaient des offrandes à Magia pour la remercier de leur vie, de tout ce qu'il se passait dans leur quotidien, … et lui offraient en retour un peu de leur propre magie, don de Magia à leur naissance, pour qu'elle puisse continuer d'assurer l'équilibre cosmique et la survie du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient. Chiara devait juste faire attention en faisant don de sa magie car elle était encore en pleine croissance.

La petite famille, car Severus considérait maintenant Sirius et Remus comme des membres de sa famille à part entière, sentit un frisson léger les parcourir de part en part tandis qu'un brouillard vaporeux et magique les entouraient petit à petit. Il respirait la puissance, la magie, et il était nullement hostile. Les sorciers ressentirent un mélange de sentiments particuliers : de la joie, de la tendresse, de la gratitude, … Magia les remerciait pour leur don et leur respect.

A la fin de la soirée, Chiara était épuisée et partit se coucher. Trouvant cela étrange, Severus la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

« **Chiara ?** » dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. **« Est-ce que ça va ? Généralement, tu restes éveillée jusqu'au lever du soleil pour ouvrir tes cadeaux.** »

« **Je suis juste épuisée Papa**, » murmura-t-elle. « **Et j'ai mal à la tête**. »

« **Mal comment et où ?** » demanda le père en portant une main sur son front.

Elle était un peu chaude.

**« Surtout à l'avant, juste derrière les yeux et le front**. »

Severus sortit sa baguette et l'examina. Il lui sourit.

« **C'est juste un petit rhume,** » dit-il, rassuré. Il l'embrassa sur le front. « **Repose-toi, ma chérie. Tu ouvriras tes cadeaux à ton réveil. J'obligerai Patmol à t'attendre**. »

**« Merci, Papa. Je t'aime. »**

**« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Chaton. »**


	19. Joyeux anniversaire, Papa !

**Chapitre 19 : « Joyeux anniversaire, Papa ! »**

Severus était parti faire quelques courses sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Chiara profita de ce laps de temps pour élaborer une surprise à son père, pour son anniversaire. Et comme chaque année, le vieux serpentard n'allait pas vraiment aimer. Mais c'était le seul jour de l'année où elle se permettait sans justification aucune de faire tourner son père en bourrique. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient à Poudlard qu'elle allait changer ses habitudes. Elle allait déjà faire cela en dehors des cours …. La métamorphomage entra dans le salon de Square Grimmaurd où ses parrains l'attendaient, un sourire maraudeur sur le visage en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient préparer pour leur ami et ancienne nemesis. Leur filleule leur avait promis de leur fournir le souvenir car ils n'allaient pas pouvoir être présents. Mais cela allait être inoubliable.

**« N'oublie pas, Chaton, il est très important qu'il la boive avant que tu dises la formule sinon cela ne marchera pas, »** sourit Sirius.

**« D'accord Patmol, je veillerai à ce qu'il en boive. Mais il va vraiment être méfiant. »**

**« Comme chaque année, à son anniversaire, »** rit Remus. **« Vous lui faites à chaque fois le coup. C'est un serpentard, je vous rappelle. »**

**« Mais moi aussi, je suis une serpentarde, » **s'écria-t-elle, faisant rire encore plus ses parrains.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, pouffant à la blague à venir. Puis le visage de Chiara s'éclaira alors qu'une idée venait de germer dans le creux de son esprit.

oOoOo

09 janvier 1992. Severus se réveilla et regarda sa montre. Sept heures du matin. Il soupira mais ne quitta pas son lit tout de suite. Il appréhendait un peu ce jour. Depuis que Chiara savait pour son anniversaire, elle avait utilisé ce jour comme excuse pour faire une belle surprise. Enfin, belle selon elle. C'est vrai qu'il s'amusait finalement ces jours-là mais il s'était toujours arrangé pour être à la maison. Cette année, cela n'avait pas été possible. On était jeudi.

Après avoir eu les cheveux roses, transformé en danseuse classique, avoir des attributs de chats, et il ne savait plus encore qu'elle autre invention de l'esprit de sa fille, il se demandait ce que ce serait cette année. Surtout que beaucoup de gens le verrait. En particulier les Potter. Il resta un quart d'heure ainsi, allongé, sans bouger, priant Merlin, Viviane et Morgane que sa fille fasse quelque chose de pas trop osé cette année. Oh ! Par Salazar ! Severus avait peur chaque année à son anniversaire. Peur de l'imagination débordante de sa fille. Et le comble, c'est qu'il avait 'cours' avec elle justement le jeudi.

Il se leva et s'habilla lentement pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et prendre son premier repas de la journée. Il arriva plus tard qu'à son habitude, surprenant ainsi Minerva.

« Vous arrivez généralement plus tôt que cela, Severus. »

« …. » fit l'homme en s'asseyant, non pas sans avoir vérifié au préalable son siège.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Pour l'instant, oui, » répondit lentement Severus.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Bonjour, Severus, » fit Lily en arrivant. « Bonne an…. »

« Non ! Surtout ne le dis pas ! » s'exclama le serpentard en se redressant sur sa chaise. Il se souvenait d'une fois où Chiara l'avait dit et qu'il s'était transformé en un petit chat noir, plus petit que l'animagus de sa fille.

« Severus ? » firent Lily et Minerva d'une même voix, étonnée.

« On ne dit pas ça aujourd'hui ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lily. « C'est pourtant ton … »

« Ne dis pas ce mot ! » paniqua Severus. « Par pitié ! »

« Euh … Okay. Severus ? Est-ce que tu as pris quelque chose ? »

« Non ! Je ne crois pas, » répondit-il en regardant la nourriture avec méfiance.

« Bon sang, Severus ! » s'exclama Minerva. « Allez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« En un mot : Chiara. »

« Ta fille ? » demanda Lily. « Ben quoi ? »

« Je préfère ne pas … répondre. Mais s'il vous plait, ne me dites pas le mot commençant par 'A'. »

« Très bien, Severus, » fit Minerva.

Lily acquiesça également, curieuse.

« Demain, je veux une explication, Severus, » dit-elle en prenant place.

« Avec un peu de malchance, tu n'auras pas à attendre jusque-là, » grimaça ce dernier sans toucher à son assiette.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx courir vers lui avec un grand sourire, Zoya juste derrière elle. Il soupira et se leva alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la table des professeurs. Il la prit dans ses bras.

**« Bonjour, Chaton**, » sourit-il, bien qu'un peu pincé à cause du stress.

**« Bonjour, Papa. Bien dormi ? »**

**« Oui, plus ou moins. Et toi ? »**

**« Magnifique, »** répondit-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand que le précédent. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la place de son père et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'assiette vide. **« Tu ne manges pas ? »**

**« Chiara, as-tu mis quelque chose dans la nourriture ? »**

**« Au risque que quelqu'un d'autre que toi se fasse attraper par la blague ? Ce serait marrant mais j'aurais une retenue pour m'en être prise à un professeur alors non. J'ai rien mis dans les plats. »**

**« Tu prévois quoi aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Papa, si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise ! »** s'indigna la métamorphomage.

Severus soupira.

**« Rien de Gryffondor, j'espère. » **

**« Non, j'ai écarté tout ce qui aurait pu être lié de près ou de loin à Gryffondor. Bien que l'acte en soi est purement Gryffondor … Sinon, je prévois de ne rien faire pendant le cours, comme ça il n'y aura pas d'accident. Les gryffondors sont si facilement distraits, autant ne pas leur donner une excuse pour faire exploser leur chaudron. » **

**« Merci beaucoup, Chiara, j'apprécie. »**

**« Mais cela veut dire que je mettrais les bouchées doubles en dehors des cours,** » fit-elle avec un sourire maraudeur.

Severus soupira en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

**« Sinon, bon anniversaire, Papa,** » dit-elle en partant pour rejoindre la table des serpentards.

Au moment où elle avait dit le _mot, _Severus avait fermé les yeux pendant trois secondes. Ne sentant rien de changé, il en avait ouvert un pour s'inspecter discrètement. Rien. Il relâcha sa respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue.

« Vous allez bien, Severus ? » demanda Minerva. « Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que vous vous apprêtiez à voir une explosion. »

« Quelque chose dans le genre, Minerva, » répondit l'homme en se réinstallant. « Quelque chose dans le genre. Non, Lily pas maintenant. Même pas en rêve. »

Severus se servit à manger, rassuré que sa fille n'aie rien mis dans les plats, et commanda son café du matin. Il se détendit légèrement en appréciant son petit-déjeuner et savoura son doux nectar noir. Il était devenu accro au café en allant vivre en Russie. Maintenant, il ne pouvait juste plus s'en passer. Tout était redevenu plus ou moins normal au point qu'il avait baissé sa garde.

Grossière erreur.

« Ah ! Severus, mon garçon, » fit Dumbledore en arrivant derrière lui. « Joyeux anniversaire ! »

POUF !

Severus Snape, toujours de noir vêtu, était maintenant habillé de blanc. Ses cheveux eux-mêmes étaient blancs. Son visage pâlit en voyant les yeux de ses collègues tandis qu'un silence s'était fait dans la Grande Salle. Il ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup, et regarda le résultat.

« CHIARA ! »

« Oui, Papa ? » fit cette dernière avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Ca, tu vas me le payer, Chaton ! »

L'homme se transforma en panthère et fit quelques pas avant de se figer complètement. Il regarda son pelage. Il était tout blanc aussi ! Il tourna lentement sa tête féline vers sa fille et commença à grogner. Les élèves juste devant la bête sauvage se figèrent, effrayés. Chiara, elle, sourit encore plus et se transforma en chat et se sauva le plus vite qu'elle put hors de la pièce, la panthère blanche et le berger suisse sur ses talons.

Tout cela en l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, petit à petit, la Grande Salle quitta son immobilité et les discussions fusèrent plus fortement que d'habitude. Sujet du jour : la Snape et la panthère blanche. Finalement, Minerva gloussa en comprenant enfin le malaise de son collègue.

« Minerva ? » fit Albus. « Vous auriez une explication. »

« Severus nous a demandé de ne pas lui souhaiter un heureux anniversaire, » répondit l'animagus. « En voilà la raison. Sa fille lui a fait un petit tour ! »

« Oh. »

« Heureusement que James a raté cela, sinon il y aurait eu un meurtre, » fit Lily qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, la panthère poursuivit la chatte de gouttière dans tout le château. Si la bête sauvage avait l'avantage de la vitesse, le petit chat avait l'avantage de la petite taille pour se faufiler un peu partout. Plusieurs armures furent renversées, des élèves effrayés par la présence de l'animal sauvage, Rusard qui essaya de leur courir après pour les chasser du château, Miss Teigne sur les talons également.

Finalement, ce qui avait commencé par une course poursuite vengeresse entre père et fille a fini en jeu entre les deux Snape, la chienne et le concierge. Severus avait complètement occulté le fait qu'il était devenu tout blanc. De toute façon, il récupérerait sa couleur d'origine d'ici quelques heures.

Après être sûr de l'avoir semé, les deux félins se regardèrent. La panthère lécha la chatte, lui ébouriffant la crinière au passage et ils partirent en direction des cachots pour leur premier cours de la journée. Du moins, le premier de Severus, Chiara venait de rater son cours de métamorphose. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, elle était quand même en avance sur les autres élèves de son âge.

En arrivant dans les cachots, ils se retransformèrent et le père soupira en voyant qu'il était toujours tout de blanc vêtu.

**« Je croyais que tu n'avais rien mis dans la nourriture, »** dit-il enfin.

**« Ben, oui. J'AI rien mis dans la nourriture, » **répondit-elle avec un sourire.

**« Ah. Qui ? »**

**« Tinky. Dans ton café. »**

**« Serpentard, » **sourit-il en frottant les cheveux de sa fille.

**« Eh ! Pas les cheveux ! » **

**« Fallait pas toucher aux miens, jeune fille,** » répliqua-t-il en riant.

Chiara grogna avant de suivre son père dans son hilarité.


	20. Norbert le Norvégien à Crête

**Chapitre 20 : Norbert le Norvégien à Crête**

Chiara sortit de chez Hagrid en soupirant à la fois d'aise et d'inquiétude. D'aise parce que malgré le fait que c'était une délicieuse fin de journée d'avril et qu'il y avait un beau de soleil encore largement visible à l'horizon, le garde-chasse avait eu la brillante idée de faire surchauffer sa maison au point qu'on se serait cru plus dans un sauna qu'une habitation. D'inquiétude justement à cause du pourquoi il surchauffait sa maison. Hagrid avait gagné un œuf de dragon en jouant aux cartes et maintenant il essayait de le faire éclore. Et vu comme il était parti, cela allait arriver bientôt.

Chiara adorait le demi-géant mais sa notion du danger était largement différente de celle du commun des sorciers. Les dragons sont peut-être des créatures méconnues et incomprises mais elles n'en restaient pas moins dangereuses. Une bouche pleine de dents acérées, des mâchoires puissantes, des griffes d'une taille effrayante, une queue bardée de piquants et, pour couronner le tout, ils crachaient du feu ! Une telle créature dans une école qui ne disposait pas des installations nécessaires – comme à Dumstrang – risquaient de causer bien des dégâts à Poudlard. Tant en matériel qu'en vies humaine et autres.

Il allait falloir faire quelque chose. Et rapidement avant que le dragon éclose et ne grandisse trop vite. Car ils grandissaient vite ! Et devenaient un véritable danger au bout de trois mois. Hagrid habitant dans une cabane en bois, juste à côté de la forêt interdite qui abritaient bon nombre d'espèces …. Très bientôt tous finiraient en barbecue. Pas le top ….

Chiara soupira en marchant vers le château pour le repas du soir. Elle allait devoir réfléchir et vite car le géant semblait têtu et prétendait pouvoir s'occuper facilement d'un dragon sous prétexte qu'il savait s'occuper d'un cerbère. Il s'était d'ailleurs senti mal à l'aise après avoir dit cela. Donc sa présence ne devait pas être connue des élèves. Mais cela elle s'en doutait un peu avec les explications de son père. Le chien à trois têtes protégeait un objet que Dumbledore avait stocké dans une salle inutilisée du château. Et le malaise du géant laissait sous-entendre que c'était vraiment important.

Un mystère qui serait intéressant et distrayant à résoudre. Mais d'abord s'occuper du problème _dragon_ sans que Hagrid ne se fasse renvoyer pour son irresponsabilité. Car elle adorait Hagrid et il rendait sa vie à Poudlard moins ennuyeuse. Lui, McGonagall, Flitwick et son père en fait. Hagrid lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait au sujet des créatures magiques et elle l'aidait à s'en occuper en dehors des cours tandis que les trois autres la laissaient travailler sur des sorts et des potions de son niveau. Flitwick et McGonagall l'avaient finalement prise à part pour l'évaluer.

Les deux professeurs avaient été voir Dumbledore avec son père pour la faire sauter de classe ou lui donner un horaire particulier mais le vieil homme avait refusé catégoriquement. Déjà qu'elle suivait le cours d'arithmancie sans son autorisation et qu'il la laissait faire … _En même temps, je m'ennuie dans ton école ! Alors avoir un cours à mon niveau de connaissance à savoir zéro pour l'arithmancie, c'est juste magnifique ! Manquerait plus que tu me l'enlèves, vieux débris !_

Chiara se secoua un peu en constatant qu'elle s'égarait une fois encore dans ses pensées et retourna au problème _dragon_ en s'installant à sa table. Que faire ?

oOoOo

Chiara faisait des recherches sur l'œuf de dragon à la bibliothèque. Elle n'arrivait pas à convaincre Hagrid d'envoyer le dragon dans la réserve de Roumanie, de Turquie ou même carrément Dumstrang. Le garde-chasse était vraiment têtu. Mais les Snape le sont encore plus …. Elle tourna une page et se figea. Ses yeux vairons devinrent d'un noir profond, purement snapien, tandis que ses cheveux dorés prirent une teinte rouge jurant avec son uniforme Serpentard.

Elle referma le livre et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque, se transforma en chat et galopa dans tout le château à la recherche de son père. Et pour une fois qu'elle le cherchait vraiment, elle ne le trouvait pas. _Bon sang ! C'est grave ! Papa où t'es ?! _Pas dans son bureau. Sa classe est vide. L'appartement est vide. Il n'est pas dans la Grande Salle. Chiara émit un grognement de frustration et se retransforma pour envoyer un patronus à son père.

« Miss Snape ! » s'exclama une voix qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre à ce moment là.

« Professeur Potter, » dit-elle en essayant de paraître polie.

« Rangez votre baguette, » ordonna le Lord. « Il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs.»

Chiara soupira et la rangea.

« Dans ce cas, envoyez vous-même un patronus à mon père. Je dois lui parler de toute urgence ! »

« Un problème ? » demanda James Potter, curieux. Trop au goût de la métamorphomage.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne, professeur. Soit vous lui envoyez un patronus, soit je me passe de votre autorisation et je le fais moi-même cela fait une heure que je le cherche ! »

« Sur un autre ton, jeune fille ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. »

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas, » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. « Comme s'il le cherchait. »

« Un commentaire ? »

« Non, » dit-elle en ressortant sa baguette. « Par contre, je comprends très bien que vous n'accéderez pas à ma demande. _Spero Patronum. »_

Une panthère sortit de sa baguette en bois de houx et disparut à travers un mur. Lord Potter la regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, je vous en prie, » soupira Chiara. « Votre femme est au courant depuis Halloween ! Ce n'est pas si impressionnant que cela. C'est juste un patronus. »

« Juste un patronus, hein … Jeune fille, faire un patronus corporel n'est pas à la portée de tous les sorciers ! »

« Et je pense avoir déjà prouvé que je n'étais pas comme les autres plus d'une centaine de fois cette année, professeur. Je fais de la magie et j'apprends par moi-même depuis que j'ai l'âge de six ans. Que j'en sois déjà à ce niveau n'est pas très étonnant … »

James Potter allait répliquer quand un patronus en forme de tigre apparut et s'approcha de Chiara.

« **J'étais à la volière. Je rentre maintenant dans les appartements. Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? »**

La tigresse disparut dans un nuage de fumée argentée.

« Vous et votre russe, » fit le Lord entre ses dents.

« Merci de votre … aide, professeur. Bonne fin de journée. »

Chiara s'en alla et se retransforma pour fuir ce maudit cerf et descendit dans les cachots pour rejoindre son père. Elle qui était frustrée par sa lecture, sa vaine recherche et le professeur Potter qui la fait toujours sortir de ses gonds, elle arriva un peu en colère dans l'appartement, faisant relever un sourcil à son père.

« **Chiara ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » **demanda-t-il en s'approchant. « **Tu vas bien ? »**

**« Oui, je vais bien. Mais il y a un problème qu'il faut régler au plus vite mais si possible de façon serpentarde. Et aussi contacter Siri et Remi parce que j'en ai marre de ce cerf à la mord moi le nœud ! »**

Severus sourit à la dernière remarque mais avait froncé les sourcils.

« **Quel problème ? »**

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, devant le feu de cheminée – même avec l'été qui arrivait, il faisait toujours frais dans les cachots … - et Chiara reprit la parole.

« **J'essaie de convaincre depuis une quinzaine de jours Hagrid d'envoyer le dragon qu'il essaie de faire éclore dans une réserve de dragons mais il est têtu comme une mule. Le dragon semble être un Norvégien à crête si j'en crois les livres ! »**

Severus pâlit et attrapa lentement sa fille par les épaules et la regarda bien dans les yeux.

« **Hagrid cherche à faire éclore un œuf de dragon ? A Poudlard ? »**

**« Oui ! Et c'est un Norvégien à Crête ! Une espèce très dangereuse ! Il faut que tu m'aides à le convaincre d'envoyer le dragon dans une réserve avant qu'il ne devienne trop grand. Ces créatures commencent à être dangereuses au bout de trois semaines ! Et Hagrid habite dans une cabane en bois ! Il est complètement fou ! »**

**« Hagrid ne changera jamais, je présume, » **murmura Severus en s'affalant contre le dossier du canapé, sa fille dans les bras. « **Pourquoi de manière serpentarde ? » **demanda-t-il ensuite car il ne perdait pas le nord.

« **Parce que même s'il est fou, je l'adore et il rend ma vie à Poudlard moins ennuyeuse. S'il te plaît, tu peux m'aider à le convaincre d'envoyer le dragon dans une réserve ? Et sans en parler aux autres professeurs ni Dumbledore ? »**

Chiara lui faisait ses yeux de chat tellement irrésistibles. Il ne pouvait presque rien lui refuser. Et elle demandait si rarement quelque chose du genre.

« **Tu ne les aimes vraiment pas hein ? »**

**« Qui ? »**

**« Mes collègues. »**

**« Ca dépend lesquels … Les seules que je déteste vraiment sont les Potter, Binns et Dumbledore. Les autres, j'ai rien à dire bien qu'il m'arrive souvent de m'ennuyer en cours. Et j'adore McGonagall et Flitwick. »**

**« Et Quirell ? »**

**« Je sais pas. C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression par moment que cet homme est schizophrène ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il est sympa. Et son cours aussi. Il bégaie juste un peu trop. Enfin chacun ses problèmes. C'est pas moi qui vais le critiquer. »**

Severus réfléchit alors que sa fille était en boule dans ses bras pour un câlin. Zoya avait posé sa tête sur le genou du serpentard et elle appréciait la caresse distraite que lui faisait Chiara.

**« Chiara. » **

**« Hmm ? »**

**« Je vais t'aider pour Hagrid. »**

**« Super. »**

oOoOo

Mi-mai, Il était presque minuit. Chiara et Severus marchaient dans le couloir menant à la tour d'astronomie avec une caisse en bois flottant devant eux. Hagrid avait été un peu paniqué quand il avait vu le vieux Serpentard devant sa porte en compagnie de Chiara. Malgré tout, Severus avait eu du mal à le convaincre. C'était juste après que le chien du garde-chasse, Crocdur, se fasse mordre que le demi-géant avait finalement cédé.

Et ils avaient contacté Charlie Weasley. Chiara avait relevé un sourcil. _Encore un Weasley ! Ils sont combien ? _Même si elle détestait clairement Ronald, le dernier, elle adorait les jumeaux qui la faisaient beaucoup rire et qui avaient certaines idées de farces et attrapes intéressantes, et Percy Weasley l'indifférait totalement tant il ne se faisait pas remarquer à ses yeux que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Un peu monsieur tout le monde.

Et donc les voilà tous les deux en train de marcher vers la tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre à minuit précise des amis de Charlie Weasley pour leur remettre la caisse dans laquelle dormait le petit Norbert. _ Quelle originalité !_ avaient-ils pensé face au prénom de la créature. _Norbert le dragonneau !_

Une fois sur le toit de la tour, ils virent arriver quatre sorciers à califourchon sur un balai, chacun tenant un coin de filet. Severus s'assura que la caisse était bien placée sur le filet avant de saluer les sorciers et de repartir avec sa fille à travers les couloirs. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de croiser les jeunes Potter et Weasley au détour d'un couloir.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, » sussura Severus en allumant sa baguette devant les deux Gryffondor. « Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites à rôder dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive ? »

Ils ne lui répondirent pas mais lui lancèrent un regard mauvais.

« Bon, cela fera cinquante points en moins chacun, » décida le serpentard. « Suivez-moi. »

« Où nous emmenez-vous ? » demanda Potter, pas du tout confiant.

« Chez votre directrice de maison pour qu'elle vous donne une punition digne de ce nom, jeune gens. Soyez heureux de ne pas être dans ma maison ! Mais je veillerai à ce que vous ayez chacun une retenue. »

« Et elle ? » demanda Weasley en direction de Chiara. « Elle aussi se balade dans les couloirs la nuit. »

« Elle est avec moi, » répondit Severus.

« C'est du favoritisme ! » s'exclama Potter. « Mon père en entendra parler ! »

« **Laisse Papa, ça ne me dérange pas. Evitons plus les ennuis. On a aidé le garde-chasse c'est déjà ça. Une retenue ne va pas me tuer. Surtout que tu sais pourquoi … »**

**« On verra si je peux te l'éviter, » **fit pensivement son père.

Severus mena les deux gryffondors jusqu'au bureau de Minerva puis ramena sa fille dans ses propres appartements pour la nuit. Autant ne pas réveiller les autres Serpentards de son dortoir en rentrant en plein milieu de la nuit. Il la regarda ensuite quelques instants dormir en se disant qu'ils s'en étaient finalement très bien sortis sans que les autres ne soient au courant pour le dragon.

oOoOo

Severus soupira en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Il allait manger rapidement le repas de midi avant de retourner lire à ses appartements auprès de sa fille.

« Severus. »

« Oui, Minerva ? » fit l'homme en noir en voyant la sorcière approcher et s'installer à coté de lui.

« Où est votre fille ? »

« Dans mes appartements, elle se repose, » répondit-il.

« Oh. » La voix de Minerva s'adoucit en comprenant le sous-entendu. « Eh bien, quand elle se réveillera, est-ce que vous pouvez me l'envoyer ? Il va falloir décider pour sa retenue. »

« Très bien, Minerva, » soupira le serpentard, trop fatigué par sa nuit pour aller plus loin et d'essayer d'éviter la punition à Chiara. Elle n'était pas contre de toute façon.

Il resta une demi-heure à peine pour se restaurer avant de reprendre le chemin de ses appartements. Il s'installa dans son bureau et commença à lire les travaux de ses septièmes années pour s'occuper le temps que sa fille émerge de son sommeil profond mais hélas pas si réparateur. Il fut interrompu par son préfet, Marcus Flint, qui lui rapporta une petite escarmouche entre deux serpentards à l'autre bout du château. Il fit donc rapidement le chemin jusque-là pour régler le problème, retirant quelques points au passage et réservant à ses deux serpents belliqueux une semaine de retenues avec le concierge qui avait besoin de main d'œuvre pour le nettoyage des trophées.

Quand il revint, il retrouva son appartement vide. Chiara s'était levée et devait être probablement partie à sa recherche. Il soupira et ressortit pour se transformer en panthère noire et suivre l'odeur assez forte de sa petite et précieuse fille. Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent en le voyant arriver en trottinant, certains criant de surprise, mais tout le monde connaissait son animagus maintenant. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela, plaquant de temps en temps les oreilles quand les cris étaient un peu trop aigus pour son ouïe sensible.

Au détour d'un couloir, il grogna. Potter ! Sa fille n'était pas en état de tenir tête à ce salopard et le stress qui émanait de ses effluves lui confirma cela. Elle n'était pas bien. _Le con ! Il va provoquer une nouvelle crise ! _ Il se mit à avancer plus vite en espérant les retrouver rapidement.

« J'en ai rien à faire, Minerva ! » entendit-il plus loin. « Elle a été comme Ron et Ezequiel, attrapée à rôder dans les couloirs, il y a quelques nuits, elle doit être punie comme tous les autres. Sinon c'est du favoritisme ! »

Severus grogna contre sa vieille nemesis et arriva rapidement.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de favoritisme, James ! » fit la directrice des rouges et or, outrée. Severus la voyait tenir Chiara dans ses bras, comme une mère chat protège ses chatons. La panthère en eut le cœur réchauffé. « J'en avais déjà parlé avec Severus. Il allait me l'amener. Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'effrayer de la sorte alors que vous savez comme tout le monde ses problèmes de santé. Etes-vous devenu fou ou souhaitez-vous la mort de cette pauvre petite ? » Sa voix était cassante. Minerva tourna le regard en voyant un gros corps noir approcher. « Ah. Severus ! J'allais vous appeler. »

Le serpentard se retransforma en approchant de sa collègue et prit sa fille dans ses bras, en glissant un regard reconnaissant à Minerva. Cette dernière lui sourit avant de se tourner vers James.

« Maintenant qu'elle est là, » cracha ce dernier en fusillant Severus du regard. « On peut décider de sa retenue ainsi que celle des deux autres. »

« Eh bien allez les cherchez, James ! » siffla Minerva à son tour, en ayant par-dessus la tête du comportement de son ancien Gryffondor. « Comme ça, Severus a un peu de temps pour s'occuper de sa fille. J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez rien aggravé ! »

« Je vous en prie, Minerva. Cette petite fait la comédie. »

« Retourne voir l'oculiste, Potter ! » cracha Severus à son tour. « Ou va voir Poppy pour qu'elle t'explique ce que sont des lésions cérébrales, qu'elles sont l'importance de celles de Chiara et qu'en sont les conséquences ! Et essaie de comprendre aussi ! Tu as un cerveau, non ? Sers-t-en ! »

Chiara s'était lourdement appuyée sur lui et semblait être repartie dans un semblant de sommeil. Il la prit dans ses bras. Potter partit d'un pas furibond chercher les deux gryffondors après avoir été encore un peu plus houspillé par Minerva.

« Est-ce que je peux envahir un peu votre bureau, Minerva ? » demanda Severus d'une voix plus douce en serrant sa fille contre lui.

Chiara avait calé instinctivement sa tête dans son cou.

« Bien sûr, Severus, » répondit l'animagus en ouvrant la porte. « Je suis désolée pour James. »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il a toujours été un parfait crétin, » sourit tristement le serpentard. « Espérons juste que ça va aller. »

Minerva transfigura une de ses chaises en un lit confortable pour la petite. Severus l'y allongea en douceur et lui frotta ses cheveux. Soudain, la main fine et ridée de la sorcière se posa sur le front de Chiara et un murmure surpris se fit entendre.

« Merlin ! C'est impossible ! »

Severus sortit rapidement sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce avant de menacer sa collègue. McGonagall en fit de même.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Severus ? »

« Potter ne va pas tarder à arriver et je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Ni lui, ni sa femme, ni même Dumbledore ! Je vous raconterais tout si vous me promettez de ne rien dire. Je veux un serment de sorcier naturellement. Dans le cas contraire, je vous efface la mémoire ! »

La sorcière hésita.

« Pourquoi ? » Severus leva un sourcil sans pour autant abaisser sa baguette. « Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

« Parce que je l'aime. C'est ma fille. J'y tiens plus que tout au monde et je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. Pour sa santé, pour sa sécurité et pour son bonheur. »

Minerva ne lut que pure sincérité dans les yeux onyx qui la surveillaient. Elle croyait l'homme capable d'aller en enfer pour la jeune Chiara, ou plutôt Arya qu'elle avait reconnue puisqu'elle avait été présente quand Lily était venue à Poudlard avec ses deux enfants juste après l'attaque. Elle avait vu les cicatrices et celle de la petite était si caractéristique … Elle baissa sa baguette et fit un serment sorcier de ne rien dévoiler à personne. Severus se détendit et baissa également sa baguette et se réinstalla auprès de sa fille.

« Merci, Minerva, » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas tout expliqué, jeune homme, » dit-elle lentement en allant servir du thé et apporter la boîte de biscuits au gingembre.

« Je suis un homme de parole. Je vous raconterai tout mais après que Potter soit passé avec son avorton et le jeune Weasley. »


	21. Explication

**Chapitre 20 : Explication**

« Pourquoi ? » Severus leva un sourcil sans pour autant abaisser sa baguette. « Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

« Parce que je l'aime. C'est ma fille. J'y tiens plus que tout au monde et je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. Pour sa santé, pour sa sécurité et pour son bonheur. »

Minerva ne lut que pure sincérité dans les yeux onyx qui la surveillaient. Elle croyait l'homme capable d'aller en enfer pour la jeune Chiara, ou plutôt Arya qu'elle avait reconnue puisqu'elle avait été présente quand Lily était venue à Poudlard avec ses deux enfants juste après l'attaque. Elle avait vu les cicatrices et celle de la petite était si caractéristique … Elle baissa sa baguette et fit un serment sorcier de ne rien dévoiler à personne. Severus se détendit et baissa également sa baguette et se réinstalla auprès de sa fille.

« Merci, Minerva, » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas tout expliqué, jeune homme, » dit-elle lentement en allant servir du thé et apporter la boîte de biscuits au gingembre.

« Je suis un homme de parole. Je vous raconterai tout mais après que Potter soit passé avec son avorton et le jeune Weasley. »

Il lança un glamour sur la cicatrice pour la faire disparaître, ne laissant en apparence qu'une peau lisse couleur pêche.

« Je ne vous ai jamais posé la question mais pourquoi est-elle toujours si épuisée après une de ces crises ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, » répondit le serpentard. « Ce n'est pas mon domaine. Je me suis spécialisé dans les lésions graves et comment les soigner sur le moment. Jamais sur les conséquences post-traumatiques. Elle est juste ... épuisée. »

Il joua avec une mèche corbeau de la chevelure de sa fille, l'enroulant lentement autour de ses doigts.

« Elle est suivie par un médicomage spécialisé en neurologie. Je vous expliquerai tout ce soir. »

« Très bien, Severus. Du thé ? »

« Volontiers. »

Il prit la tasse que lui tendait la sorcière et observa sa fille endormie. Si belle, si vulnérable. Un petit ange sur cette terre. Et il allait devoir la réveiller. Il sortit un flacon de sa potion pour limiter ses crises et lui caressa le visage, lentement, tout en l'appelant.

« Chiara. Réveille-toi, Chaton. »

« Severus, ne la réveillez pas, voyons. »

« Je préfère la réveiller en douceur que laisser Potter la réveiller avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Elle en ferait une crise à coup sûr dans l'état où elle est. Déjà que je ne suis pas tranquille par rapport à ses crises ces derniers temps. »

« Comment cela ? » La voix de la Gryffondor était légèrement inquiète. Severus savait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Chiara, même si elle faisait partie de la maison Serpentard.

« Elles sont plus violentes. J'attends les résultats de Sainte Mangouste. Il ne voulait pas changer sa potion tout de suite, pensant que c'était dû à son changement d'environnement. C'est plausible. Mais je crois qu'il faudra quand même le faire. »

Il continua de caresser le visage de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre péniblement un œil fatigué. Son cœur se fendit face à ce regard faiblard ne demandant qu'à se refermer et dormir.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais il faut que tu te réveilles. »

Il l'aida à se redresser sur le lit et la cala tout contre son torse. Il lui tendit la potion ainsi que quelques biscuits au gingembre de la boîte de Minerva, biscuits qu'elle grignota sans réel appétit.

En entendant les voix de Potter et des deux garnements dans le couloir, il lança un sort de surdité à sa fille pour plus de sécurité. Autant qu'elle ne sursaute pas avec la réaction violente de cet idiot. Il serra sa fille tout contre son torse, elle avait nichée sa tête dans son cou et somnolait un peu. Il la secoua légèrement et lui tendit un autre biscuit qu'elle prit en soupirant. Il lui fit une légère pression réconfortante sur le bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Quand les trois gryffondors entrèrent dans le bureau, James Potter regarda sa nemesis avec dédain. Il arqua un sourcil en le voyant avec sa fille sur les genoux, et en observant cette dernière, il ne put retenir un commentaire.

« Bien sûr, ta fille a fait une bêtise mais elle a droit à un câlin et à des gâteaux. Si ça c'est pas du favoritisme. »

« James Potter ! Cela suffit ! » s'exclama Minerva alors que Severus fusillait ce dernier du regard. « Elle n'est pas bien. Severus la ramène directement dans ses appartements après qu'on ait décidé pour sa retenue. Et les vôtres, jeunes hommes, » ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt ses deux lions.

« Est-ce qu'elle écoute seulement ? » demanda Lord Potter en faisant un signe de tête vers Chiara.

Severus pencha sa tête et vit qu'elle s'était finalement rendormie, le gâteau à peine entamé dans sa petite main. En glissant la sienne sur son petit visage, il sentit qu'elle était un peu chaude. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'elle était nu-pied. Elle avait sûrement attrapé froid en marchant sur la pierre glacée du château. Cela n'aidait pas à arranger son état. Il soupira et ôta sa cape pour la mettre sur elle.

« Eh bien, elle s'est endormie, Potter, » répondit-il simplement. « Et je ne vais pas la réveiller encore une fois. Prenons la décision et je lui dirais plus tard. Elle la fera de toute façon. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas contre. »

« Réveille-là. »

« Non. »

« Servilus…. »

« Cela suffit, James ! Vous dépassez les bornes ! » s'énerva Minerva. « Faut-il que je vous mette en retenue vous aussi ? En même temps que ces jeunes gens ? Nettoyer la salle des trophées sans magie sous la supervision de Rusard vous remettrait peut-être les idées en place … ! »

« Vous n'oseriez pas ? »

« Elle est tout aussi têtue et Gryffondor que toi, Potter, » ricana Severus. « Et elle a une légère once de Serpentard en elle. Crois-moi sur parole. Elle est tout à fait susceptible de t'obliger à faire cela. Même moi, elle pourrait m'y forcer. Minerva est peut-être un chat de salon mais elle a le cœur d'une lionne et tu as fait quelque chose d'inacceptable ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et quoi, Servilus ? »

« T'en prendre à ma fille sans raison valable, la brusquer sans prendre en considération sa santé fragile. Tu te fiches de tout, tu fais ce que tu veux sans penser aux conséquences. Tant que cela ne tourne pas autour de toi ou de ton précieux gamin, tu t'en fiches. Désolé, mais tout le monde n'a pas ton cœur de pierre ! »

James Potter s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il fut coupé par McGonagall.

« Non. Pas. Un. Mot. De. Plus. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses deux lions qui regardaient la scène en silence, le jeune Ezequiel lançant un regard de haine pure aux Snape. Elle pinça les lèvres. « Que proposez-vous pour leur retenue ? Si vous vouliez le faire aussi vite, c'est que vous aviez une idée … »

« Je pensais les confier à Hagrid. Il aurait besoin d'un coup de main pour retrouver la licorne qui a disparu hier. »

« Tu veux les envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite, » s'étonna Severus en regardant sa nemesis, les sourcils relevés. « Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ? Si elle est interdite, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison … »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Servilus, ils seront sous la surveillance d'Hagrid. »

« Qui a une notion du danger hautement différente de la nôtre ! Il serait capable de les amener dans le nid d'acromentules ! Non, je refuse. Je préfère encore supporter ton gamin tous les soirs dans mon bureau à lui faire récurer des chaudrons avec une brosse à dents pendant un mois ! »

Ezequiel Potter pâlit à l'idée de passer un mois à récurer des chaudrons.

« Minerva ? » fit Severus.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, Severus. Hors de question ! D'autant plus qu'Hagrid n'a pas les compétences nécessaires pour s'occuper de Chiara au besoin et qu'ils seront trop loin du château. »

« Par Merlin ! » jura Lord Potter. « Arrêtez de tout faire tourner autour de cette gamine ! On dirait que c'est le centre du monde à vous entendre ! Elle n'est pas en sucre non plus ! Je croyais qu'elle était très forte, puissante, Servilus ! Aurais-tu menti ? »

« En l'ayant eu en cours cette année, tu l'as toi-même vu, Potter, » répliqua le vieux Serpentard. « Elle bat ton fils sans même forcer les choses. Elle est même meilleure que certains cinquièmes années en duel. Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que tu veux envoyer trois gosses de première année dans la Forêt Interdite, plus que probablement en soirée puisqu'ils suivent encore des cours. Bon sang ! Deux d'entre eux n'ont même pas encore douze ans et Chiara est épileptique ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu veux sa mort par moment ! Tue ton gosse si cela te fait plaisir, tue celui des Weasley si ça t'amuse mais je t'interdis d'y songer pour Chiara ! Je la défendrais de ma vie contre toi. J'en ferai de même contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il devait un jour revenir ! »

Tout en disant cela, il avait serré encore plus fort sa fille contre lui et tenait fermement sa baguette d'ébène. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait ressortie. Il était en position défensive.

« Pour moi, les retenues sont soit des lignes, soit récurage de chaudrons, soit on les confie à Rusard pour du nettoyage dans le château, » termina Severus. « Minerva, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Cela me semble acceptable. Que diriez-vous de tous les mardis, jeudis et vendredis soirs pendant un mois ? »

Les deux jeunes gryffondors pâlirent. Severus grimaça pour sa fille. « Elle ne va pas apprécier mais va pour un mois. Potter ? »

James Potter regardait ses deux collègues, le regard noir. Ils s'étaient ligués contre lui. Snape, il s'y attendait, ils se détestaient depuis l'enfance. Mais Minerva …. Pourquoi ? Rien ne se passait comme il voulait ! Il aurait voulu envoyer les enfants dans la forêt pour leur forger un peu le caractère et aussi un peu traumatiser la jeune Snape qui humiliait sans cesse son fils en cours. Il finit par capituler.

« Très bien. Un mois de retenues mais on se les partage … »

« Veillez à mieux vous tenir, alors, James. Car sinon vous ferez des retenues en même temps que ces jeunes gens. Et je vous forcerais à récurer les chaudrons pour Severus. »

« J'ai hâte de voir cela, » ricana Severus dans un murmure.

Potter partit avec les deux gryffondors. Il préférait battre en retraite car la directrice des rouges et or semblait fort remontée contre lui depuis quelques temps. Severus rangea sa baguette dans son holster et resserra la prise autour des épaules de sa fille. Il glissa son autre bras sous ses jambes et la souleva.

« Je vais la remettre dans son lit. Je serai dans mes appartements toute la soirée, normalement. Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez, Minerva. Je vous raconterai tout. »

« Je termine quelques paperasses et je vous rejoins Severus. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre tout cela. C'est tellement … »

« Oui, je comprends, Minerva. A tout à l'heure. »

Et il sortit à son tour du bureau de sa collègue.

oOoOo

Severus lisait dans son bureau quand quelques coups discrets se firent contre sa porte.

« Entrez, Minerva, » dit-il.

La sorcière, toujours vêtue de ses éternelles robes verte émeraude et son chignon serré, entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Comment va votre fille, Severus ? »

« Ca peut aller, elle a attrapé un rhume en marchant pieds nus à travers le château. »

Il referma son livre et le cala sous son bras et ouvrit le passage vers ses appartements. Il laissa passer sa collègue et, peut-être assez prochainement, nouvelle alliée devant lui. Il raviva le feu d'un mouvement de la main et servit du thé et rapporta le saladier rempli de biscuits, gâteau et bonbons au salon. La sorcière leva un sourcil alors qu'une moue amusée se dessinait sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, » fit rapidement Severus. « C'est tout ce que j'ai. Je n'ai jamais personne d'autres que Chiara ou Drago ici. »

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Severus. C'est très compréhensible. » Elle but une gorgée de son thé. « Alors comment diable êtes-vous devenu le père d'Arya Potter ? Car cette petite est bien Arya Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, c'est elle, » soupira le serpentard. « Mais pour comprendre comment ma route a croisé la sienne, je dois d'abord vous raconter un peu ma propre histoire. »

« Je suis là pour écouter, » répondit Minerva.

« Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu et que Dumbledore a lavé mon nom, j'étais brisé. J'ai fait bon nombres d'erreurs. Et j'avais déjà trop vu. Ma mère morte. Tobias aussi. Lily que j'adorais mais dont j'avais perdu l'amitié parce que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid à un mauvais moment à cause une fois encore de Potter. J'ai décidé de tout lâcher et de partir. Je n'avais plus rien qui me rattachait en Angleterre à part de mauvais souvenirs et des regrets. Alors je suis parti pour la Russie. Je savais que là-bas, mon passé de mangemort et mes aptitudes en magie noire n'allaient pas me poser de soucis. Les Russes sont plus ouverts d'esprit que les Anglais. J'ai fait une formation en médicomagie et ma maîtrise en potions. Lors d'un de mes stages, j'ai rencontré une femme époustouflante. »

La gorge de Severus se noua alors que ses yeux noirs s'humidifiaient. Penser à Vlada lui faisait encore très mal, même après tout ce temps. Minerva ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu le jeune homme aussi vulnérable, même durant sa jeunesse ou durant la guerre. Elle l'avait toujours vu fort, presque fait de roc. Les paroles qu'il avait dite en début d'année lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait perdu sa femme.

« Elle s'appelait Vlada, c'est elle sur la cheminée. »

Severus se leva pour prendre le cadre et le tendre à sa collègue. Une ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avec un magnifique sourire. Et le jeune homme qu'était Severus sur la photo sorcière regardait cette femme avec tellement d'amour qu'elle comprenait un peu sa peine. Autant que celle qu'elle avait elle-même éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait refusé d'épouser Dougal McGregor et que finalement, le jeune homme, après quelques années, en avait épousé une autre.

« Elle aussi était médicomage, » continua-t-il. « Et elle m'a redonné le goût à la vie. Imaginez, j'avais à peine vingt ans et j'étais déjà aigri par les horreurs de la guerre. »

« Nous l'étions tous, Severus. »

« Certainement pas autant que moi. J'étais … Je suis coupable de tellement de choses …. » Il inspira profondément pour reprendre son récit difficile. « Vlada est très vite devenue une amie, une confidente. Et un jour, elle a remplacé Lily dans mon cœur. Je l'ai épousée. Cela a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Nous allions être parents. Nous étions tellement heureux. J'ai été anéanti quand elle est décédée. Du jour au lendemain, je n'avais de nouveau plus rien. Plus de femme, et ma fille n'avait pas survécu non plus. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Vlada a eu des complications lors de son accouchement et son cœur a lâché. Les médicomages ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu tant pour elle que pour le bébé mais … »

Il s'interrompit. Il ne voulait pas craquer. S'il le faisait maintenant, il n'allait jamais terminer son histoire. Et Minerva voulait savoir. Cette dernière posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras et lui fit une légère pression.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle.

« J'ai erré longtemps après leur mort. Je ne sais pas comment mais mes pas m'ont ramené en Angleterre. Je pense que c'est Magia elle-même qui m'a guidé. C'était en été 85'. Je marchais dans les rues du Londres moldu sans vraiment regarder où j'allais. Je n'avais pas de but précis. J'avais juste envie de mourir et de rejoindre ma femme et ma fille. C'est là que je l'ai trouvée. Chiara. »

La vieille sorcière vit une lueur de colère et de dégoût passer dans le regard de l'homme en face de lui.

« Elle avait été laissée pour morte dans une ruelle, à côté des bennes à ordures. Elle avait le corps brisé par les coups et elle avait été violée. » Minerva porta sa main à sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet d'horreur. « Je l'ai directement ramenée chez moi pour la soigner. Moldue ou sorcière, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi. Je n'ai su qui elle était que le lendemain quand elle s'est réveillée. Ses yeux, ses vrais yeux. Ils sont les mêmes que Lily. Exactement pareils. Je les avais tellement vu pendant des années que je ne pouvais pas ne pas les reconnaître. Et quand je suis rentré dans son esprit, j'ai été sûr de son identité. »

Il s'arrêta et se resservit du thé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas Severus ? »

Ce ne fut toutefois pas lui qui répondit à la question de la sorcière.

« Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia étaient des personnes horribles avec moi, » fit la voix ensommeillée de Chiara en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle vint directement se blottir dans les bras de son père.

« **Comment te sens-tu, Chaton ? **»

« **Ca va. Juste un peu froid.** »

Elle but la potion et grignota quelques gâteaux tandis que son père reprenait le cours de son récit.

« Elle était traitée comme un elfe de maison. Pire même. Les elfes ont un nom eux au moins. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » fit la sorcière, choquée, mais en même temps pas certaine d'avoir bien compris.

« Ils m'appelaient _monstre_, » répondit Chiara. « C'était mon nom. Du moins, je le croyais. »

Minerva fut interdite.

« Ce n'est encore rien, Minerva, » soupira Severus en frottant le dos de sa fille qui s'était légèrement tendue aux sombres souvenirs. « Il y avait aussi les coups. Ce que ces moldus lui ont fait ferait passer mon propre père pour un saint. Et c'est son oncle qui … a fait l'innommable pour juste après la jeter dans une ruelle de Londres bien loin de chez lui. Quand je suis allé leur rendre une petite visite, ils planifiaient d'attendre quelques jours pour s'assurer qu'elle soit bien morte avant d'en informer Lily. Je ne suis pas très fier de ce que j'ai fait ce soir-là …. »

« Vous les avez tué ? » demanda platement la sorcière sans jugement.

Elle pensait qu'elle aurait elle-même prononcé l'impardonnable face à ces gens monstrueux.

« Non …, » répondit le serpentard. « Mais j'ai fait bien pire. Je n'ai pas été parmi le premier cercle des mangemorts pour rien …. »

Il regarda sa fille.

« Tu sais, je suis au courant depuis longtemps que tu les as torturés et maudits, » dit cette dernière sans pour autant se détendre.

« Comment tu le sais ? » s'étonna son père.

« Sirius. Je lui ai fait cracher le morceau pendant les vacances de Noël quand tu t'es enfermé dans ton laboratoire pendant une après-midi toute entière. C'était le prix pour que je leur envoie une photo de ton anniversaire. »

Elle avait dit cela avec son sourire maraudeur.

« Serpentard, » rit Severus en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Mieux, Snapien, » répliqua-t-elle, faisant rire encore plus son père. « Sinon pas que cela me dérange qu'on en parle avec le professeur McGonagall mais je peux savoir pourquoi on aborde ce sujet ? »

« Parce qu'elle a deviné qui tu es en voyant ta cicatrice. »

« Aaaah. » Elle se tourna vers son professeur de métamorphose. « Si c'est possible de ne pas en parler ni aux Potter, ni au professeur Dumbledore, se serait apprécié, » dit-elle lentement.

« J'ai promis à votre père que je n'en ferai rien, » dit Minerva avec un léger sourire.

« Bon, ben ça fait une anglaise de plus dans la conf… » Elle se prit une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête. « Eh ! C'était pour quoi ça ? »

« Ne l'insulte pas. Elle est écossaise. »

« Oh. Désolée. Eh bien une écossaise de plus dans la confidence. » Minerva pouffa. « Par contre, il faudra trouver autre chose que le russe maintenant. »

« Comment cela ? » fit Minerva.

« Pour embêter les Potter, surtout Lord Potter, et aussi en grande partie pour garder un maximum de choses dans la sphère privée … »

« … et par mal du pays …, » ajouta Chiara.

« … Oui, aussi, » rit Severus. « Nous avons décidés, Remus, Sirius, Chiara et moi, de ne parler qu'en russe entre nous. »

« Je pourrais toujours essayer de l'apprendre, » fit lentement la sorcière récoltant un sourire de la part des deux serpentards en face d'elle, bien que beaucoup plus discret pour ce qui était de Severus. « Donc, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont au courant aussi. »

« Oui. Cela fait cinq ans maintenant. Et nous protégerons tous Chiara de la même façon. Même contre Potter. Elle a déjà trop vécu pour une enfant. Elle mérite qu'on la laisse tranquille et de goûter au bonheur. »

« Le _tranquille _laisse à désirer mais heureuse je le suis, » commenta Chiara en se levant pour aller à la salle de bain.

Quand la porte se referma, Minerva demanda de plus amples informations sur l'origine des crises de la jeune fille.

« Cela remonte au soir où elle a été violée, » répondit lentement Severus. « Son oncle l'a sévèrement battue. Il était saoul ce soir-là. Comme beaucoup de soirs, en fait. Et il lui a fait cela. Quand pour se défendre, elle lui a donné un coup de pied en plein visage, il l'a balancée contre un mur et l'a frappée plusieurs fois avant de la … souiller. Elle en garde de sérieuses lésions cérébrales, bien que minimes comparées à ce que cela aurait pu être si je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite. Cela et autre chose. »

« Qu'y a-t-il d'autres, Severus ? »

« Ce moldu lui a pris une partie de son avenir. » Voyant le regard perdu de la sorcière, il développa. « En plus des crises, il y a nonante pourcent de chance que Chiara soit stérile. Elle ne pourra probablement jamais avoir d'enfant du moins pas de sa chair. »

« En êtes-vous si sûr ? »

« Presque. Les dégâts étaient trop importants. Elle était si petite. Elle n'avait pas encore cinq ans mais son corps en paraissait à peine trois. Je vous laisse imaginer le reste du tableau. C'était ignoble. Chiara a eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir avec si peu de séquelles, mais elles restent très lourdes à porter. »

Chiara sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bain et s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de son père.

« Et sinon, comment se fait-il que vous vous êtes retrouvée chez votre oncle et votre tante ? »

« Un brillant sorcier du nom d'Albus Dumbledore a confondu un épuisement magique avec la caractéristique des Cracmols, » soupira la jeune fille en prenant un autre gâteau dans le saladier. « Non mais franchement. Moi Cracmolle ? Je suis métamorphomage ! »

« Comment Dumbledore en est venu à la conclusion de l'état de Cracmol ? » demanda Minerva en regardant Severus.

« Je suppose que c'est arrivé juste après l'attaque, » répondit pensivement ce dernier. « Mais Dumbledore n'est pas médicomage. Il a sûrement confondu les deux états, les données sont très proches l'une de l'autre. Et au vu de la puissance magique qu'elle avait déjà à cinq ans, une fois qu'elle ne l'utilisait plus inconsciemment pour guérir ses blessures, je peux presque certifier que c'est elle qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et non Ezequiel Potter. De plus, sa puissance actuelle est de loin supérieure à celle de son frère, quoi qu'en dise Potter. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Ils sont pourtant jumeaux. »

« Faux jumeaux, » marmonna Chiara. « J'ai rien de semblable avec ce veracrasse. Pas plus qu'avec les autres _Potter_. »

Elle avait craché leur nom. Elle les détestait. Elle savait la vérité et elle les détestait pour ça. Pour ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause d'eux. Son salut était son père, Severus Snape. Et elle était fière d'être sa fille, même si elle ne l'était que par adoption. Elle était une Snape dans son cœur et dans son âme. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Minerva, Severus et Chiara discutèrent de sujets plus légers et passèrent une relativement bonne soirée. Bien que Chiara avait grimacé à l'annonce d'un mois de retenues trois fois par semaine et qu'un tiers se passerait en compagnie du Lord Potter.


	22. Retenues, Rêve et Crise

**Chapitre 22 : Retenues, Rêve et Crise**

Il faisait beau dehors, plein soleil, une petite brise, quelques nuages blancs à l'horizon. Le temps parfait pour passer son samedi dehors à courir avec Zoya ou à se prélasser en bordure du lac. Malheureusement pour Chiara, elle avait un mois de retenues à faire. C'était donc à regret qu'elle descendit avec sa chienne dans les cachots. Elle avait déjà fait une retenue avec le professeur McGonagall, juste des lignes. C'était ennuyant, mais c'était vite fini. Là, elle devait avoir une retenue avec son père et le lundi suivant elle aurait une retenue avec James Potter. Elle angoissait un peu pour cette dernière. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pourrait bien inventer ? Avec son père, elle ne se tracassait pas c'était des lignes ou du nettoyage, comme toujours. Mais Potter ? Cet homme était un véritable mystère pour elle, si ce n'est son coté exhibitionniste et vantard.

Elle rejoignit la salle de classe de potions où se déroulerait la retenue avec son père. Weasley et Potter attendaient devant en discutant et en râlant.

« …. Franchement, Ron, ce bâtard graisseux ne paie rien pour attendre. Papa va le laminer à la première occasion. »

« J'espère vieux. Mais cette chauve-souris est quand même dangereuse. »

« Ca, je te le fais pas dire, Weasley, » ricana Chiara en arrivant. « Mais c'est ma chauve-souris. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers son 'frère' et continua. « Et quiconque la touchera aura à faire à moi ! Et pour ta gouverne, Potter, mieux vaut être un bâtard graisseux avec quelque chose dans la cervelle plutôt qu'un Don Juan complètement stupide et ignorant ! Et sinon, vous attendez quoi ? La retenue ne va pas se faire sans nous… »

« Je t'en prie, Snapy, » fit Potter. « Les dames d'abord. Ton père est un vrai monstre pour ce qui est des retenues. »

« N'importe quoi. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Et depuis quand tu es aussi gentleman ? Ta mère t'aurait-elle fourni un livre sur les bonnes manières ? »

Elle toqua à la porte sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, puis elle entra.

« Bonjour, Papa. »

« Bonjour, Chiara, » fit Severus de son bureau, refermant le livre qu'il consultait. « Potter, Weasley. »

Il se leva et s'approcha de Chiara, caressant la tête de Zoya au passage. Il montra ensuite un amas de chaudron au coin de la pièce.

« Voilà ce que vous devrez faire. Nettoyer tous les chaudrons. Sans magie, cela va de soi. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux gryffondors. « Mais il y en a des tonnes ! »

Chiara avait levé les yeux au ciel une fois encore. Elle s'approcha des chaudrons pour en inspecter l'état. « Rassure-moi, Papa. D'accord pas de magie, mais on a droit à des gants quand même parce que, quand je vois certaines cultures, comme celle-ci, ce n'est pas des plus agréable pour la peau. »

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez mettre des gants, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. »

Il retournait à son bureau quand sa fille lui fit une dernière demande.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire trois parts égales, s'il te plait, Papa. Il est hors de question que je nettoie un seul chaudron de plus que ces deux-là et tout gryffondor, machiste et anti-snapien qu'ils sont, ils seraient susceptibles de me faire en laver plus qu'eux … »

Severus sépara le tas de chaudron en trois en faisant un sourire en coin à sa fille, puis retourna à son bureau lire son ouvrage. Les deux gryffondors jetèrent un regard noir à Chiara avant de commencer à frotter leur premier chaudron. La jeune fille, elle, prit plusieurs chaudrons, surtout les plus sales, et les remplit d'eau chaude pour laisser mariner un moment. Histoire que ça se décolle un peu. Elle se souvenait quand même de certaines astuces qu'elle avait développées chez les Dursley quand elle était toute petite. Elle n'avait pas encore tout perdu. Weasley et Potter la regardaient faire du coin de l'œil, ricanant entre eux, la prenant pour une tarée. Elle s'en fichait, c'était eux les idiots. Avec aucune compétence pour le nettoyage, tout leur ayant toujours été servi sur un plateau, avec la magie, au point qu'ils ne connaissaient pratiquement rien de la vie moldue. Elle prit ensuite un chaudron pas trop sale et se mit à le frotter avec énergie. Plus vite elle aurait fini de nettoyer sa part de chaudron, plus vite elle sortirait pour profiter du soleil.

Quand les deux gryffondors remarquèrent que la jeune Snape était à son douzième chaudron nettoyé alors qu'ils en étaient encore qu'à leur septième. Ils s'énervèrent et protestèrent.

« C'est pas possible ! Tu dois tricher ! Tu ne peux pas laver un chaudron aussi vite ! Professeur, elle doit certainement user de magie ! On ne peut pas nettoyer aussi vite ! »

« Et à quelle vitesse crois-tu que les elfes de maison nettoient ta vaisselle, Potter ? » fit Chiara, un sourcil relevé, imitant l'expression faciale de son père à la perfection. « Je connais juste l'astuce pour me débarrasser des trucs qui collent. Maintenant, arrête de dire des bêtises et retourne à tes chaudrons où tu vas y passer la nuit ! »

« Alors ton père t'a donné des chaudrons propres, ce n'est tout bonnement pas possible ! »

« Insinueriez-vous que je favorise ma fille alors qu'elle est en retenue comme vous, Mr Potter ? » fit lentement Severus.

« Parfaitement ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle aille si vite ! »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Chiara a juste l'habitude de nettoyer des chaudrons, ou des casseroles. C'est le même principe. Continuez de nettoyer et en silence. »

« Non ! »

« Bon sang ! Potter, » s'exclama Chiara en faisant exploser sa magie autour d'elle, explosant quelques bocaux sur les étagères de son père. Elle en avait marre de ce gamin avec qui elle partageait un lien du sang supposé être puissant puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux. « Tu n'as qu'à faire tremper ton chaudron sous l'eau chaude ! Ce n'est tout de même pas sorcier ! »

« **Chiara, calme-toi !** »

La voix de son père avait claquée dans l'air.

Elle soupira et retourna à ses chaudrons en frottant encore plus fort et en marmonnant en russe des insultes et des tortures contre les Potter et le jeune Weasley. Severus, quant à lui, nettoya les dégâts d'un coup de baguette et fusilla les deux gryffondors de son regard noir pour les intimer à continuer de frotter.

Chiara finit de nettoyer la trentaine qu'elle avait à faire une heure et demi plus tard, sous le regard haineux des deux gryffondors qui étaient à peine arrivés à la moitié. Severus vint inspecter ses chaudrons et l'autorisa à sortir. Chiara ne se fit pas prier, embrassa son père et partit dehors profiter du soleil avant le repas du soir.

oOoOo

« **Chiara ! Chiara, réveille-toi !** » fit la voix de son père. « **Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !** »

Chiara se redressa dans un hurlement strident. Elle se retrouva entourée de bras puissants et elle sentit une douce odeur d'herbes coupées. Elle se mit à pleurer.

« **Shh, c'est fini**, » murmura Severus. « **Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar**. »

Alors qu'il lui frottait le dos, il renvoya les autres jeunes filles à leur lit. Il prit ensuite fermement sa fille dans ses bras et la ramena à ses appartements en prenant au passage un autre pyjama car elle était toute en sueur. Il l'installa dans le canapé et lui commanda un chocolat chaud. Elle resta blottie contre lui tout du long, silencieuse mais toujours tremblante. Il attendit qu'elle se mette à parler en l'embrassant sur le front et lui frottant le dos. Zoya était assise à ses pieds, la tête posée sur les genoux de Chiara et la réconfortait à sa manière en lui léchant les mains.

Quand il entendit soupirer de soulagement, il s'écarta un peu et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« **Tu veux m'en parler ?** » lui demanda-t-il.

« **C'était effrayant. Je … courais derrière une licorne. Je la traquais. Et je … l'ai tuée Papa. Je l'ai tuée. J'ai tué une licorne !** »

« **Mais non, Chaton. Tu n'as pas tué de licorne. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar**. »

Il lui caressa le front, lui attirant un gémissement de douleur. Elle porta sa main à son front dans la seconde où il l'avait effleuré. Severus fronça les sourcils et écarta sa petite main ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux. Il observa la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Elle était rouge et boursouflée. Il glissa doucement un doigt dessus. Elle était chaude. Infectée. Il attira à lui un baume désinfectant et tout en appliquant la crème, il lui posa quelques questions pour la distraire.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais ? Dans ton rêve, je veux dire … **»

« **Un besoin irrépressible d'avoir plus de temps… De l'horreur et du dégoût… De la peine aussi**, » réfléchit-elle lentement, grimaçant sous ses doigts. Elle croisa le regard onyx de son père. « **Papa, Hagrid a mentionné plusieurs fois que des licornes se faisaient attaquer dans la forêt ces derniers temps. Tu crois que cela a un rapport ? **»

« **Je ne sais pas**, » soupira-t-il après quelques instants. Il posa le baume sur la table. « **Tiens, je t'ai pris un pyjama propre. Est-ce que tu veux une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? **»

« **Je veux bien. Merci Papa**. »

« **De rien, Chaton. C'est normal.** »

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de l'envoyer se reposer.

oOoOo

Les retenues sous la surveillance du professeur Potter n'étaient pas si terribles en soi. Il leur faisait juste copier des lignes. Cela n'empêchait toutefois pas Chiara d'angoisser. Comme Zoya ne cessait de lui grogner dessus à chaque insulte et pique, bien que restant assise à côté de sa maîtresse, le Lord s'étant senti en 'danger' avait exigé qu'elle attende assise devant la porte. Cela ne lui avait pas plu mais avec les moqueries des gryffondors. _'Oh, elle a peur de se retrouver sans défense sans son chien !' _Elle avait tiqué et réagi comme une gryffondor. Le comble pour une serpentard …

Alors elle faisait ses retenues un peu éloignée de sa chienne dans l'angoisse d'avoir une crise en plein milieu de la classe. Mais elle n'avait pas osé en parler à son père pour une fois. Car c'était de sa faute et elle devait assumer sa bêtise. Ce n'était que quatre retenues à supporter avec cet homme en l'espace d'un mois. Normalement cela devrait aller. Mais n'empêche, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'angoisser.

En sortant de sa troisième retenue, elle caressa la tête de Zoya. Cette dernière se mit immédiatement à pleurer en lui tirant la manche.

« **Flûte**, » soupira-t-elle.

Elle pressa le pas pour rejoindre les appartements de son père qui se trouvait, pour ne pas arranger les choses, à l'autre bout du château. Elle lui envoya un patronus pour l'avertir. Quelques couloirs plus loin, elle se figea en sentant l'aura arriver. Cela avait un horrible goût de fer. Elle perdit connaissance et s'effondra. Sauf qu'elle ne toucha jamais le sol. Deux bras puissants l'avaient rattrapée avant… mais pas ceux de son père.


	23. L'homme qui se cache derrière Quirell

**Chapitre 23 : L'homme qui se cache derrière Quirell**

Quirell marchait rapidement dans le couloir. Il devait profiter du départ de Dumbledore pour se glisser discrètement au troisième étage. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit la voix de son maître.

« _Attends une minute, Quirell, »_ fit-il de sa voix sifflante et caverneuse. « _Je ressssens quelque chose. Tourne à droite._ »

« Oui, Maître, » murmura le mangemort.

Il suivit les indications qu'il recevait sans poser de questions bien que cela le mettait un peu en retard sur le programme. Il s'arrêta en voyant la jeune Snape un peu plus loin, debout, immobile. Il la reconnut que grâce à la présence de sa chienne qui pleurait et tirait sur la manche de sa robe. Elle avait les yeux noirs et les cheveux roux ce jour-là.

« _Aide-là, Quirell. Elle va ssss'évanouir._ »

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils mais obéit à l'ordre. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, baguette tendue. Elle s'effondra et il eut tout juste le temps de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Ses cheveux avaient pris progressivement une teinte noire corbeau. Il détourna son regard d'elle en entendant la chienne grogner.

_« Elle a senti ma préssssence. Neutralissse-la. »_

« Pourquoi ne pas la tuer, Maître ? »

« _Cette jeune fille a besssoin de sssa chienne_, » répondit lentement le mage noir depuis l'arrière de son crâne. Sa voix était douce et inquiète à la fois. _« Et elle m'intrigue. Neutralissse la chienne et prend-la fille avec toi._ »

Le mangemort s'exécuta rapidement, se lança un sortilège de désillusion et d'indifférence avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il rebroussa chemin et partit pour le troisième étage. Il dut faire une halte plusieurs mètres plus loin en la sentant convulser dans ses bras. Et il la reposa au sol et attendit, gardant pour lui ses jurons tout en lui maintenant la tête pour qu'elle ne se cogne pas. Il perdait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres.

Il se figea quand il sentit la magie de son maître affluer sur la sienne pour se déverser ensuite sur la petite pour l'aider et l'apaiser. Cela eut pour effet de réduire petit à petit les convulsions et enfin les arrêter.

« _Elle a sssubi tellement de chossses … Pauvre enfant … Mais je sssens quelque chosse d'étrange… »_

« Maître ? »

« _J'ai besssoin de réfléchir. Prends-la et va chercher la pierre. »_

Le mangemort obtempéra et reprit sa route pour le troisième étage. Malgré son fardeau, il passa rapidement les épreuves laissées par ses collègues. Autant les faire rapidement pour arriver devant la pierre avant de s'occuper d'elle. Et son Maître était également de cet avis. Il passa le cerbère, le Filet du Diable, la salle des clefs, l'échiquier géant, il tua le troll et résolut l'énigme de Snape.

Il arriva enfin devant le Miroir du Riséd. Il se voyait dedans, donnant la pierre à son maître mais il ne savait pas comment l'obtenir. Ne trouvant pas la solution dans l'immédiat, il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qu'il avait allongée plus loin. Sa respiration était forte. Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés et l'observa. Il écarta les quelques mèches qui cachaient son visage angélique. Il remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait jamais vu de l'année en la fréquentant durant ses cours. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était sur son front. Il la caressa un instant, avec douceur.

_« Oh, cccela par exemple, »_ fit le Lord, étonné. « _Jamais je n'aurais pensssé une chossse pareille. »_

« Maître ? »

_« Cccette enfant… Elle a de ma propre magie en elle … Je l'ai déjà rencontrée par le passssé… »_ Le lord resta un moment silencieux. Quirell avait froncé les sourcils. « _Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas que Ssseverusss m'aie présssenté sssa fille … Quelle myssstère …. »_

Le mangemort sentit à nouveau la magie de son maître affluer entre ses mains. La sensation de puissance était grisante.

« _Possses tes mains ssssur sssa tête, je te prie. »_

« Maître ? »

_« Je voudrais comprendre… Obéis. »_

Quirell s'exécuta et sentit la magie du mage noir se déverser sur la jeune fille une fois encore.

oOoOo

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, grâce à son fidèle, avait pu pénétrer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il arriva dans une campagne au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était la pleine lune. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva une petite maison familiale avec les lumières allumées. Il s'y dirigea lentement en observant les environs, essayant de comprendre qu'elle était cet endroit pour Chiara Snape. Il entra dans la maison.

Il arriva dans un salon coquet de couleurs beige et taupe. Il y avait quelques fauteuils autour de l'antre de la cheminée et quelques bibliothèques. Il s'approcha de ces dernières et lut les titres par curiosité.

_Bataille de polochons avec Patmol. Le chien avec des oreilles de chats. Lunard et Patmol contre papa et moi. Papa avec des cheveux roses …_

Il sourit en imaginant Severus, cet homme si strict et naturellement sombre et classique, comme lui de la vieille école, avec des cheveux roses. Il toucha l'ouvrage et en vit le souvenir. Il éclata de rire. Magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire que lui avait fait cette petite alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans.

Il s'écarta de la bibliothèque pour observer les cadres sur la cheminée. Il y vit des photos de Severus avec une jeune fille mais jamais vraiment la même. Heureusement qu'il savait de par Quirell que la petite Chiara était une métamorphomage … Il y vit également deux autres hommes, sans doute Patmol et Lunard. Qui étaient-ils vraiment ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais l'un des deux avait les traits de la famille Black. Peut-être Sirius Black…. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Il continua son inspection de la maison, elle respirait d'une ambiance douce et familiale. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans une chambre, de toute évidence celle de la petite en voyant des peluches, des dessins, … Elle arborait les couleurs de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Il sourit à cette constatation. Il avança. Sur l'un des murs, il y avait un miroir où il put admirer son reflet.

Il se revoyait jeune, un peu près la trentaine, avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux bruns, presque noisette. Il sourit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu ainsi. Toute beauté avait depuis longtemps quitté son corps quand il avait été vaincu par la jeune Arya Potter. Un soupir lui fit tourner les yeux et il trouva la jeune Chiara allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Elle dormait profondément.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la regarda. Elle était magnifique pour son âge. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, lui dessinant presque une auréole sombre. Il porta sa main à la cicatrice qui barrait son front et la caressa. Son geste eut pour conséquence de réveiller l'enfant. Et il croisa deux billes émeraudes. Il se figea.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement. Elle se redressa et, en voyant que l'homme ne bougeait pas, elle continua. « Vous allez bien, monsieur ? »

« Je … oui, je… » Le mage noir se racla la gorge et se secoua un peu. « Je m'appelle Tom. Tom Jedusor. »

« Je m'appelle Chiara Snape. Enchantée. »

Il n'avait toutefois pas manqué qu'elle avait pendant une micro-seconde froncé les sourcils. Il n'en dit rien. Il réfléchissait.

« Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Pardonne-moi cette intrusion dans ton esprit. Tu es inconsciente depuis un moment et j'étais quelque peu inquiet. »

« Oh. »

Il vit le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrir par la souffrance et une tempête assombrit le ciel à l'extérieur tandis que l'orage se mettait à gronder.

« Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, » murmura-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas vous, c'est juste … Je n'aime pas que l'on me voit comme ça. »

« Tu as subi un grave traumatisme dans ta jeunesse, j'ai pu le sentir en entrant dans ta tête. Puis-je te demander ce qui est arrivé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

La pluie se fit tempête diluvienne alors qu'elle répondait.

« Je n'aime pas en parler. »

Ses yeux verts étaient hantés par la peur et la douleur mais aussi la colère.

« On t'a fait du mal, » comprit le mage noir. « Je suis désolé. »

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable, » fit la jeune fille en haussant des épaules.

Elle se secoua et se leva.

« Voulez-vous prendre le thé ? »

« Volontiers, » sourit Tom.

Il suivit la jeune fille dans la maison. Elle se figea à deux pas de la cuisine en observant une porte ouverte. De l'autre côté, le mage noir n'y vit que des escaliers qui descendaient dans l'obscurité. Chiara referma rapidement la porte, un peu trop violemment pour que cela paraisse anodin aux yeux du Lord Noir. Il ne dit toutefois rien et la suivit dans la cuisine où attendait déjà une théière fumante et deux tasses.

Elle sortit des gâteaux du placard et les plaça sur la table. Elle s'en servit d'un et le grignota.

« Tu es une jeune fille puissante et intrigante, » commença l'homme.

Il eut droit à un petit sourire. Il vit du coin de l'œil par la fenêtre que la tempête s'était peu à peu calmée, il n'y avait plus qu'une fine petite bruine qui tombait.

« J'ai connu ton père pendant un temps. Un grand homme, » continua-t-il. « Il ne m'avait toutefois pas dit qu'il avait une fille aussi ravissante que toi. »

« Depuis quand ne l'avez-vous pas vu ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Cela doit faire dix ans maintenant, bientôt onze. »

« Oh. Alors c'est normal. Papa m'a adoptée quand j'avais cinq ans. »

« Tu es une orpheline ? »

« Oui, si on veut. » Elle grimaça. « Mes parents m'ont abandonnée après qu'un méchant sorcier nous ait attaqués. Je devais avoir un an, je crois. Je les déteste. Et le pire c'est que je dois les voir tous les jours. »

Tom sentit une chape de plomb tomber dans son estomac. Il comprenait pourquoi il y avait de sa magie en elle.

« Tu es Arya Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se figea et la tempête à l'extérieur reprit de plus belle, plus dangereuse, plus destructrice tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces maudits Potter, » cracha-t-elle. « Je suis une Snape. Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ? »

« Parce que je suis le sorcier qui a attaqué Godric's Hollow quand vous n'aviez qu'un an, ton frère et toi. J'ai senti ma magie quand Quirell t'a trouvée. J'étais curieux. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi … »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » murmura-t-elle avec une once de peur et, surtout, de surprise dans la voix.

« Lui-même. »

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait à Poudlard, car si vous me parlez du professeur Quirell et que vous évoquez mon état d'inconscience, c'est que nous pouvons être que là-bas. »

« Tu es intelligente, » sourit le mage noir. « Oui, nous sommes toujours à Poudlard. J'ai besoin d'y récupérer quelque chose. »

« L'objet que cache Dumbledore, je suppose. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il y cache ? »

« Non, je sais juste qu'il y a un cerbère au troisième étage mais j'ai jamais cherché plus loin. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« La pierre philosophale. »

« Nicolas Flamel. Transforme n'importe quel métal en or et produit l'élixir … de longue vie. D'accord, donc c'est vous qui tuez les licornes, » soupira Chiara.

« Oui, j'y ai été contraint, » répondit Tom alors que la peine fut pendant un instant lisible sur son visage. « J'avais besoin de plus de temps. Mais comment le sais-tu ? »

« Plusieurs licornes ont été retrouvées mortes aux alentours de Poudlard. » Elle se garda de dire qu'elle avait rêvé en traquer une pour la tuer. « Savez-vous que c'est un sacrilège de tuer un être aussi pur ? »

« Oui. Mais dans certains cas, il est nécessaire de faire des sacrifices. »

« Et bien, j'espère pour vous que votre raison est plus que défendable car Magia ne pardonnera pas cet acte infâme très facilement. »

« Tu crois en l'existence de Magia, » s'étonna Tom, les sourcils relevés.

« Bien sûr, comme tout russe, » répondit la métamorphomage. « Les Anglais ne font d'ailleurs que des bêtises vis-à-vis d'Elle. La magie risque de disparaître de ce pays. La terre devient peu à peu stérile. Je l'ai senti en visitant Stonehenge. »

« Et moi qui pensais que te tuer était la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour accomplir mon devoir, » soupira Tom en s'affalant sur sa chaise. « Heureusement que Magia m'ait arrêté. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre.

« Vous avez dit vous appeler Tom Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Suivez-moi. » Elle se leva et le mena à la porte qu'elle avait refermée quelques instants plus tôt. Elle la rouvrit. « Je ne vous accompagne pas. Mais je sais qu'il y a en bas une porte avec votre nom inscrit dessus. »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'accompagner ? » demanda le Lord Noir curieux.

« Parce qu'il y a certains souvenirs qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais déterrer. »

Elle partit dans le couloir et monta les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre, laissant le mage noir libre de descendre dans sa cave à cauchemars. Il invoqua une boule lumineuse d'un geste de la main et descendit dans l'obscurité et découvrit le passé sombre de la jeune fille ainsi qu'un détail plus que troublant derrière la porte qui portait effectivement son nom.


	24. Les paroles du mage noir

**Chapitre 24 : Les paroles du mage noir**

Tom remonta les marches qui menaient à la cave. Il était pâle. Il avait la nausée. Etrange alors qu'il n'était plus que vapeur, un esprit parasite, qui plus est dans l'esprit d'une jeune fille. Mais oui, il avait mal au cœur, il se sentait coupable du malheur de cette enfant qui n'avait rien demandé. Il éprouvait de la haine pour ces moldus. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts, il aurait de ce pas quitté l'esprit de Chiara et, pierre philosophale ou non, il serait parti la venger. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant ? Comment pouvait-on exiger autant d'un enfant en bas âge ? Comment cet homme, même pas un homme, un monstre … Comment ce monstre avait-il pu ?

Il porta la main à sa bouche. Il se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches. La dernière image lui avait littéralement retourné l'estomac. Il avait certes fait des choses horribles dans sa vie mais il avait toujours essayé de le faire avec le moins de douleur possible. Une fois son estomac plus calme et, surtout, vide, il s'assit sur le carrelage et pleura, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il pleurait peu et la plupart du temps pour son propre malheur ou celui de la magie. Là, il pleurait pour l'avenir d'une jeune fille qu'il avait détruit.

Il releva la tête quand il sentit une petite main sur son épaule. Elle était là à genoux devant elle. Elle lui tendait une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Remus dit que le chocolat résout beaucoup de problèmes, » dit-elle en voyant son regard perplexe. « Il chasse la tristesse notamment. »

Il accepta la tasse et répondit dans un murmure, la voix rauque.

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas du chocolat qui va faire me sentir mieux avec ce que je viens d'apprendre. Je suis … responsable. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous n'étiez pas responsable, » fit-elle avec un léger sourire. « Mais s'apitoyer sur le passé ne sert à rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je dois vivre avec et je m'en sors plutôt bien. J'ai un père qui m'adore, deux parrains fantastiques, j'ai Zoya, … J'aime ma vie et je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. Surtout quand je vois qui sont les Potter. Rien que de m'imaginer leur ressemblant … eurk. Cela me donne la nausée. » Elle soupira. « Qui avait-il derrière la porte portant votre nom ? »

« Une partie de moi. Une fraction de mon âme. Je t'en ai fait accidentellement cadeau. »

« Oh. »

« Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Tout ce que je voulais c'était sauver Magia. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça ! Si les sorciers avaient bien voulu m'écouter, on n'en serait pas là. »

« Je veux bien vous croire, » fit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de son propre chocolat. « Que faisons-nous alors ? »

« Toi, rien, » sourit le Lord Noir. « Tu retournes à ta petite vie tranquille et tu profites de ton enfance. Tes premières années sont beaucoup trop sombres et tristes pour que tu retournes à la guerre, encore moins à ton âge, aussi puissante que tu sois. Moi, je continue mon devoir envers Magia quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

« Soyez prudent, » fit-elle en se relevant. « Magia peut être retorse parfois. Si le Choixpeau devait un jour la répartir, il dirait certainement Serpentard. Au revoir, Lord Voldemort. »

Et elle sortit de la salle de bain, laissant derrière elle le mage noir avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Tom observa le liquide fumant un instant avant de le finir. Ce Remus avait raison. Le chocolat faisait du bien. Il se releva après quelques instants, posa la tasse vide dans l'évier de la cuisine et sortit de la maison et de l'esprit de la jeune fille.

oOoOo

Severus courait dans les couloirs vers le bureau de son foutu et détesté collègue, James Potter. Il devait retrouver Chiara sur le chemin. Elle allait faire une crise. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas croisée. Il toqua à la porte de sa nemesis.

« Entrez. »

« Potter, depuis combien de temps ma fille est partie de chez toi ? » demanda-t-il rapidement en restant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Un peu près vingt minutes, Snivellus. »

« Merde. »

Le gryffondor releva un sourcil face à la grossièreté de Snape, réputé pour son langage châtié.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle m'a envoyé un patronus pour que je vienne la chercher. Et je ne l'ai pas trouvée, c'est tout. Au revoir, Potter. »

Severus referma la porte et se transforma en panthère. Il prit le chemin de retour vers ses appartements, comme l'aurait fait Chiara, et retrouva rapidement sa trace. Il suivit la piste et retrouva Zoya. Il reprit forme humaine et l'examina. Stupéfixée. Et Chiara. Disparue. Il envoya immédiatement un patronus à tous les professeurs du château et partit directement pour le bureau de Minerva. Il fallait en plus que Dumbledore soit absent ce jour-là. Il fallait que cela tombe aujourd'hui ! Zoya gémissait à coté de lui, le suivant rapidement. Ses pleurs n'étaient que l'écho de sa propre angoisse. Et s'il perdait Chiara parce qu'un imbécile avait décidé de lui jouer un sale tour ? Il serra sa main autour de sa baguette et releva ses boucliers mentaux pour garder un maximum la tête froide. Tant qu'il ne la trouvait pas, il ne pourrait pas savoir.

oOoOo

Chiara se réveilla doucement et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière vive et trop blanche l'obligea à les refermer dans la seconde et elle gémit.

« **Chiara ?** » fit la voix de son père.

Une main douce vint sur son front, écartant une de ses mèches.

« **Chaton ?** »

**« Hmm Oui, Papa ? »**

Elle ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux et reconnut les lieux. L'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« **Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Nous t'avons retrouvée inconsciente dans la pièce où était cachée la pierre philosophale, sous le Cerbère. J'ignore comment ou pourquoi mais les gamins Potter et Weasley s'y sont rendus et ils t'ont trouvée là-bas inconsciente. Quirell t'y avait emmenée. C'est un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? »**

**« Je … »**

« Ah ! La petite Snape est enfin réveillée ! » s'exclama la voix du Lord Potter qui venait d'apparaître dans le champ de vision des Snape. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en bas ? »

« En bas, professeur ? »

« Vous vous alliez avec Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Wow, quoi ?! » s'indigna-t-elle. « Mais non, je … Je ne me souviens juste … Je quittais votre bureau, juste après ma retenue. Zoya pleurait alors j'ai marché directement en direction des appartements de mon père. Je lui ai envoyé un patronus, puis … Le trou noir. Et je me réveille, ici. »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle une crise, Potter. Tu as eu toute l'année pour comprendre ça ! Maintenant fiche-moi le camp ! C'est déjà pas mal que je doive une fière chandelle à ton gamin et à son ami Weasley pour avoir sauvé ma fille ! Va plutôt t'occuper de ton gosse ! »

« Severus, baisse d'un ton ! » s'exclama l'infirmière. « On est dans une infirmerie ici, pas sur la place du marché ! »

« Pardon, Poppy mais … Enfin tu sais, c'est Potter … Encore et toujours lui… »

« C'est ça, remets la faute sur mon dos, Snivillus. »

Les deux Snape grognèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard complice face à cette réaction similaire. Et puis, ils rirent doucement. Chiara se laissa faire quand Mme Pomfresh l'examina. Son père aurait très bien pu le faire mais l'infirmière étant qui elle était … Mieux valait ne pas la contrarier. Et puis elle l'aimait bien, la dragonne de Poudlard.

« Elle n'a rien. Rien du tout, » sourit-elle. « Juste les effets secondaires de sa crise. »

« Pour pas changer, » soupira Chiara.

Elle se concentra à peine sur son pouvoir de métamorphomage pour faire apparaître deux oreilles de chat sur sa tête puis elle se tourna vers son père.

« Je suis une peluche pour gros câlins, » sourit-elle en écartant les bras.

Severus rit et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il la serra contre son torse musclé et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

**« Je t'aime, Chaton. »**

**« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Papa. »**

oOoOo

« **Alors ?** » fit Sirius alors que Severus rentrait dans ses appartements. « **Ca dit quoi ? »**

**« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté de voler la pierre philosophale pour revenir. »**

Le Serpentard s'affala dans son canapé avec très peu d'élégance, faisant relever un sourcil aux deux gryffondors qui étaient devant lui et attendaient.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas, Severus ?** » demanda Remus.

« **Les Potter sont effondrés, le jeune Ezequiel perdu, et le monde sorcier britannique a du mouron à se faire**, » soupira l'homme en noir.

« **Ah ?** »

« **C'est Arya Potter la Survivante. Cela vient de la bouche du Lord Noir lui-même. J'ai vérifié personnellement le souvenir du gamin**. »

« **Voilà qui promet,** » soupira à son tour Sirius. **« Il va falloir la préparer au cas où. »**

« **On ne la fait pas participer à la guerre, Sirius ! » **s'écria Severus.** « On la protège de tout cela ! On part loin s'il le faut ! »**

« **Oui, d'accord. Mais je dis ça au cas où, même si on fuit, qu'elle soit prête dans la possibilité que la guerre nous suive où qu'on aille. Mieux vaut qu'elle puisse se défendre. Surtout qu'elle est douée. Et tu sais très bien qu'elle ne supportera pas d'être un poids mort. Elle voudra se défendre aussi !** »

Le Serpentard soupira mais capitula. Le chien avait raison.

« **Où est-elle ? **»

« **Elle est partie dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentards,** » répondit Remus. **« Elle voulait rassurer son ami, le jeune Drago Malfoy. » **

**« Okay. Vous dormez ici cette nuit ? Ou vous rentrez ? »**

**« On va rentrer, Severus**, » fit le chien. « **On attendait juste pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Dès que Poudlard est finie, on part pour la Russie. On en a marre de l'Angleterre** ! »

« **Moi aussi Patmol,** » sourit le serpentard. « **Et c'est pareil pour Chiara.** »


	25. Retour en Russie

**Chapitre 25 : Retour en Russie**

Chiara refermait sa valise. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était à Square Grimmaurd, l'école venait de se terminer. Son père avait encore l'une ou l'autre petite chose à régler au château avant qu'ils puissent tous prendre le large. Enfin pouvoir retourner en Russie, à la maison. Rien que l'idée la faisait presque sautiller sur place. Elle s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon et se perdit dans ses pensées en attendant son père.

Elle repassa dans sa tête l'incursion du Seigneur des Ténèbres au sein de son esprit, leur discussion et ses impressions. Son père et ses parrains le dépeignaient comme un monstre, comme beaucoup de gens autour d'elle, mais il lui avait semblé si normal, si … humain, si … vulnérable. Il admettait certes avoir fait des horreurs mais uniquement dans un but précis : sauver Magia. A cette quête, elle n'était pas insensible. Elle sentait aussi qu'elle dépérissait petit à petit. Les anciens sanctuaires perdaient de leurs puissances. Stone Henge. Primrose Hill. Ces lieux perdaient de plus en plus de leur force et de leur éclat. La nature se mourait peu à peu. C'était infime, presque invisible, mais elle le sentait. Sa propre magie le lui criait.

Mais elle était aussi intriguée. Cette porte dans son esprit, à côté de celle des Dursley, celle portant le nom de Tom Jedusor. Il avait dit qu'il lui avait fait cadeau d'une partie de son âme. Par accident. Elle ne comprenait pas toutes les implications, toutes les conséquences d'un tel acte. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de tous non plus. Une grande partie de la magie lui était encore inaccessible de par son jeune âge et que son père voulait attendre qu'elle soit prête physiquement.

Elle n'avait encore rien dit de tout cela à ses proches. Cela avait été dur pour elle de le cacher jusqu'à présent pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir très sérieusement. Généralement elle racontait tout à son père. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient inséparables tous les deux. Ils se disaient tout. Enfin presque. Son père lui cachait beaucoup de choses, elle le savait mais elle savait aussi pourquoi. Son âge et le fait qu'il voulait la protéger. Ce qui la rendait heureuse, aimée et désirée au plus haut point. Ce qu'elle n'était pas avant.

Une main lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux, effleurant au passage ses oreilles de chat, lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Elle croisa deux orbes onyx. Elle sourit et sauta au cou de son père qui rit doucement sous l'accueil chaleureux de son chaton. Il la serra contre lui et s'installa dans le canapé avec elle sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

« **Tu semblais bien songeuse, Chaton, **» fit soudain Severus. « **Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?** »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Devait-elle lui dire ? Pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle avait besoin de réponses et il pouvait peut-être les lui donner. S'il ne se braquait pas.

« **Chiara ?** » La voix de son père transpirait de curiosité mais aussi un peu d'inquiétude. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, l'autre jour, »** commença-t-elle. **« A l'infirmerie. »**

Severus se figea. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il attendit qu'elle continue sur sa lancée.

**« Lorsque j'étais inconsciente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu dans ma tête et nous avons discuté. Je ne l'ai pas dit entre autre parce qu'il y avait Potter et Dumbledore mais aussi parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. »**

Elle se redressa et croisa le regard sombre de son père. Ses yeux étaient insondables.

**« Il sait qui je suis. Lors de notre discussion, il a parlé de sa mission envers Magia, des sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour la mener à bien et aussi autre chose. Il s'est présenté sous le nom de Tom Jedusor et cela m'a rappelé quelque chose dans mon esprit, dans mon espace personnel. Il y a une porte qui porte son nom. Il a dit qu'une partie de lui se trouve en moi, son âme. Je ne comprends pas ce que tout cela implique. Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? »**

Le vieux serpentard resta silencieux un moment. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle lui ait caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Mais d'un autre coté, elle avait agi de manière réfléchie, ce qui était bien sa fille.

**« T'a-t-il fait du mal ? »** demanda-t-il la voix tendue.

**« Aucun. Il m'a même demandé de ne pas me mêler de cette guerre et de retourner à ma petite vie et de terminer mes études tranquille. »**

**« Pardon ? Es-tu sûre que c'était bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »**

**« Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas dans mon esprit le vérifier toi-même ? »** lui proposa-t-elle. **« Tu pourras peut-être remarquer un détail qui m'a échappé… »**

Severus sortit sa baguette et plongea son regard dans les yeux turquoises de sa fille. Ils étaient emplis de questions, d'incertitudes et elle voulait des réponses. Il soupira et se concentra sur ses orbes et prononça l'incantation qui lui permettait de plonger dans son esprit. Il tomba immédiatement dans les souvenirs de la discussion avec le mage noir qu'il reconnut, bien qu'il semblait plus jeune et moins ravagé par le temps que quand il l'avait rencontré et qu'il s'était fait apposer cette maudite marque.

Il ressortit quelques instants plus tard de l'esprit de Chiara.

**« Il semblerait qu'il ait fait de toi un horcruxe, »** dit-il lentement après quelques instants de réflexion.

**« Vu que cela ne me dit rien, je suppose qu'il s'agit de magie noire. »**

**« Tu supposes bien. »** Il agrippa le bras de sa fille et leva un doigt fin devant ses yeux. **« La prochaine fois, tu m'en parles directement, ou le plus rapidement possible. Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus que tu gardes des secrets aussi importants. Cela aurait pu être dangereux ! Très dangereux ! Promets-moi que la prochaine fois, tu m'en parleras. »**

**« Je … je te le promets, Papa, »** fit Chiara, un peu effrayée par le ton de son père**. « Je suis désolée. »**

Severus se tendit en voyant la peur dans les yeux de la petite et la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante.

**« Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée, »** murmura-t-il directement. **« Mais comprends que je suis ton père et que tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je deviendrais si je devais un jour te perdre toi aussi. Tu comptes tellement à mes yeux, Chaton. Je t'aime. »**

**« Je t'aime aussi, Papa. »**

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que Remus n'arrive pour les avertir qu'ils devaient se préparer. Ils allaient bientôt partir. Rentrer enfin à la maison, enfin en Russie. Les deux serpentards se levèrent et allèrent enfiler bottes et cape pour leur voyage de retour. Ils prirent leurs valises et partirent pour le ministère prendre leur portoloin.

oOoOo

Enfin de retour devant leur petite maison de campagne, Chiara et Sirius partirent en courant dans le jardin et prirent leur forme animagus pour jouer ensemble dans les hautes herbes, se poursuivant l'un l'autre, jouant avec Zoya, sous le regard doux de Remus et Severus. Ils passèrent une merveilleuse soirée tous ensemble à discuter et parler blagues entre maraudeurs, ragots et autres nouvelles de Poudlard et aussi casser un peu du sucre sur le dos des Potter.

**« Parlant des Potter, je suis désolé mais on va devoir les supporter encore l'an prochain, »** soupira Severus. **« Je suis tenu d'enseigner les potions. Encore. »**

**« Oh. Génial, » **soupira la métamorphomage. **« Qu'ils nous envoient directement la corde, qu'on se pende ! Encore un an avec ces veracrasses prétentieux ! L'horreur ! »**

**« Vois le bon côté des choses, »** intervint Sirius avec un clin d'oeil. **« Tu passeras une année entière en compagnie de Drago. »**

**« Je n'entretiens pas ce type de relations avec Drago, Siri, »** rit Chiara. **« En plus, il est fiancé à Parkinson. Vu que Quirell n'est plus là, qui va enseigner l'Arithmancie ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, » **répondit Severus. **« Dumbledore va chercher un remplaçant. On verra en septembre. »**

**« Papa ? »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui est arrivé au professeur Quirell. »**

**« Il a été envoyé à Azkaban. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris le contrôle de son esprit pour récupérer la pierre. Il semblerait qu'il avait accepté de son plein gré d'être l'hôte du Lord Noir. »**

**« Oh. »**

**« Et si on changeait de sujets ? » **demanda Sirius. **« On est de retour en Russie, ce n'est pas pour déjà se miner le moral avec tout ce qui concerne l'Angleterre, l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »**

**« L'Ordre du Poulet Grillé ? » **fit Chiara en relevant un sourcil.

« **L'ordre du Phénix en fait,** » répondit Remus. **« Nous faisions tous parti de ce groupe. Il a été fondé par Dumbledore pour combattre Tu-Sais-Qui. »**

« **Okay. L'Ordre du Poulet Grillé, ça sonne mieux. Cela montre à quel point ils sont tous minables.** »

Ils rirent tous de la remarque de la petite et changèrent de sujet. Ils abordèrent plutôt ce qu'ils feraient de leurs vacances. Chiara avait bien envie de revoir ses amis, surtout Victor, et aussi de faire du shopping, plus particulièrement à la librairie tant moldue que sorcière. Elle avait intérêt à refaire son stock de livres de lecture si elle devait retourner une année entière à Poudlard. Elle avait aussi très envie de voyager un peu et proposa quelques destinations à sa famille comme la France, l'Italie et la Grèce. Et ils étaient tous les trois emballés par l'idée.


	26. Douze ans déjà

**Chapitre 26 : Douze ans déjà**

Après être restés une semaine en Russie, entre autre pour Remus qui devait passer la pleine lune au bungalow, la petite famille partit pour un long voyage d'une vingtaine de jours. Ils commencèrent d'abord par Rome et la région napolitaine. Ils visitèrent le Colysée, la place du grand forum, les ruines des temples et les villas romaines. Ils visitèrent également les vieux sanctuaires sorciers qui semblaient, selon Chiara, encore actifs puisque très chargés en magie. Ils virent effectivement l'un des sanctuaires, celui de Vesta, toujours actif, bien que cela soit camouflé au monde moldu. Un grand feu magique aux flammes multicolores brûlait en son centre, alimenté par une vingtaine de femmes. Elles l'entretenaient jour et nuit pour que jamais il ne s'éteigne. C'était un feu sacré.

Ils partirent ensuite pour la Grèce où ils passèrent par de nombreux endroits, surtout les moldus qui étaient connus, mais qui avaient pour certains un fondement dans le monde sorcier. Comme ce fut le cas pour le sanctuaire d'Appolon Pytho à Delphes, en haut de la montagne, celui d'Asclepios à Epidaure et le grand temple d'Athéna, le Parthénon, à Athènes. Ils visitèrent également les villes de Sparte, les ruines de Mycènes, passèrent une après-midi complète aux Thermopyles à admirer la mer Méditerranée tout en se laissant cuire au soleil.

De leur voyage, ils rapportèrent de nombreux souvenirs et objets en tous genres, allant de livres de magie et de potions jusqu'aux ingrédients locaux qui avaient certaines propriétés en potions. Severus allait en ajouter certains dans sa serre pour les cultiver. Sirius, Remus et Chiara récupérèrent de nombreuses choses pouvant être utile pour une future blague pour les Potter. Quitte à devoir les supporter, autant se comporter en maraudeur… Severus n'était pas spécialement d'accord avec cela car cela n'apporterait que des ennuis supplémentaires mais il devait avouer que pour une fois voir James Potter subir le type de frasques qu'il avait été si friand à faire endurer aux autres n'était pas une idée déplaisante.

Ils revinrent en Russie complètement bronzés et souriants. Sourire qui s'épanouit chez les adultes quand ils virent la date d'anniversaire de Chiara approcher. Severus réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à sa fille pour l'occasion. Il ne savait pas trop pour une fois. Il allait sérieusement y réfléchir durant les quelques jours qui lui restaient.

oOoOo

Chiara fut réveillée par les aboiements excessivement fort et joyeux d'un chien noir aux yeux gris. Patmol se tenait à coté de son lit, les deux pattes avant sur le matelas et la queue qui tanguait rapidement de droite à gauche, signe de la joie plus que visible de son parrain. La métamorphomage sursauta au premier éclat du chien et le fusilla du regard noir qu'elle avait appris de son père, transformant ses billes émeraude en deux sombre onyx au passage. Elle se transforma immédiatement en chat et partit dans une course poursuite dans toute la maison pour faire payer à Sirius de la réveiller ainsi de bonne heure alors que c'était le jour de son anniversaire ! Zoya suivait naturellement le mouvement avec enthousiasme.

Severus et Remus lisaient tranquillement dans le salon. Ils relevèrent la tête et sourirent en voyant débouler un chien noir poursuivi par un chat blanc à la queue noire crachant et feulant de colère. Ils secouèrent la tête et retournèrent à leur lecture. A chaque matin de fête, c'était la même chose. Sirius ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et c'était toujours aussi mignon à voir. Chiara ne se laissait jamais faire et répliquait toujours avec style et souvent faisait ressortir son côté maraudeur pour faire payer à son parrain son audace.

Les deux animagus revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard et reprirent forme humaine. Chiara avait son estomac dans les talons. Elle était affublée d'un magnifique pyjama représentant une petite souris grise. Le comble pour un chat de gouttière …. Cela avait fait beaucoup rire Severus quand elle le lui avait demandé. Elle avait repris sa chevelure noire et ses yeux verts qui plaisaient tant à son père. Elle était au naturel, sans pouvoir aucun.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement pendant que Tinky préparait le cottage pour la fête d'anniversaire de la jeune fille. Cette dernière monta se couler un bon bain chaud aux odeurs de fleurs sauvages et y resta un long moment pour y détendre le moindre de ses muscles. Elle en profita ensuite pour laver Zoya qui avait aussi besoin d'un bon bain.

Elle redescendit dans une tenue d'écolière moldue. Une chemise blanche avec un foulard vert émeraude soulignant ses yeux, une jupe d'un vert bien plus sombre avec de nombreux plis lui descendant jusqu'au dessus du genou et le col dans le même ton. Elle portait de petits bottillons noirs avec un bas-collant sombre. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux noirs en deux couettes hautes. Elle y avait ajouté des mèches vertes un peu partout, ainsi que des oreilles de chat blanches.

La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant dans le salon fut le sourire de sa famille, la seconde la présence de tous ses amis : Victor, Zina et Kira mais aussi, surprise, Drago. Ce dernier avait fait le chemin avec sa famille. Elle remarqua aussi la présence de Minerva McGonagall dans ses éternelles robes émeraudes. Elle cria et sauta au cou de ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, les serrant jusqu'à presque l'étouffement tellement elle était contente. Elle vint ensuite saluer plus calmement, les parents de Drago, Lucius et Narcissa, ainsi que McGonagall.

Les enfants partirent dans le jardin discuter de leurs vacances et pour les russes de leur année à Dumstrang. Victor venait d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Dumstrang en tant qu'attrapeur et avait fait gagner son équipe plus d'une fois. Drago évoqua son désir de rentrer dans l'équipe de serpentard en tant qu'attrapeur. Le russe proposa à l'anglais de faire quelques duels pour attraper le Vif d'Or pour voir si le gamin avait du talent pour le poste. Le jeune blond releva le nez et renifla.

« Bien sûr que j'ai du talent ! » avait-il rétorqué.

Chiara rit et alla chercher son balai pour le prêter à son ami et presque frère de cœur. Les jumelles Siankov et elle regardèrent les garçons s'affronter depuis la terre ferme en souriant et en les encourageant sous le regard attendri des adultes.

« Tu vas avoir un nouvel attrapeur à ce que je vois, Severus, » fit Minerva avec un sourire en regardant le jeune Malfoy affronter Victor Krum.

« Il semblerait oui. Je me demande s'il a une chance contre Potter. Cette famille a vraiment un foutu don pour le Quidditch. »

« Nous verrons bien. J'aimerais bien avoir la coupe dans mon bureau pour une fois, » fit la Gryffondor. « Cela fait des années qu'elle se retrouve soit à Serdaigle, mais surtout Serpentard. Harper était un très bon attrapeur. »

« Oui, je te l'accorde Minerva, » sourit le serpentard. « Je vais les chercher pour le gâteau. » Il vit le sourire espiègle de Sirius en passant devant lui. « Et ne t'avises pas de faire comme l'an dernier, le clébard, ou ce sera moi qui te courrai après ! »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire courser par une panthère noire, » plaisanta le maraudeur, faisant rire tout le monde par la plaisanterie, même les Malfoy.

Les enfants revinrent enthousiastes et Chiara souffla ses bougies. Les flammes étaient à peine éteinte qu'elles se rallumaient quand la jeune fille se redressait. Elle recommença deux fois puis, comprenant le problème et connaissant un certain maraudeur avide de blagues, elle sortit sa baguette mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père prenne sa forme animagus et poursuive le coupable dans le jardin. Elle n'avait rien suivi de l'échange précédent. Elle éclata de rire en regardant son parrain se faire attraper par le chat sauvage et en prit une photo de son père maître de sa proie. Les convives partageaient son hilarité en admirant le spectacle avant d'avoir chacun sa part de gâteau.

Vint ensuite l'heure des cadeaux et Chiara fut gâtée. La famille Malfoy lui avait offert quelques robes de sorcière de belle qualité pour les réceptions. Comme elle avait maintenant douze ans, elle entrait maintenant de le cercle des héritiers et devait commencer à paraître officiellement et en tant qu'héritière Black et Prince, elle n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Durant leurs vacances en Amérique, Drago était passé avec sa mère chez un apothicaire et avait trouvé de vieux livres amérindiens traitant de potions. Il avait immédiatement pensé à son amie également. Elle et son père étaient de véritables génies dans ce domaine.

Sirius offrit à sa filleule le manuel du parfait petit maraudeur et Remus une dizaine de romans à la mode, tant sorciers que moldus pour occuper ses journées durant l'année. Severus, en vue de leur prochaine apparition dans les réceptions importantes, avait fait graver un médaillon en argent avec les armoiries des Prince et des Black et y avait fait insérer une onyx en son centre. En plus de cela, il lui fournit un livre de charmes et enchantements de protection dans le but qu'elle apprenne à se créer des artefacts pour se protéger en cas d'extrême nécessité. Minerva et Victor lui offrirent des ouvrages sur la métamorphose avancée, et les jumelles Siankov un kit de farces et attrapes.

Tous continuèrent de profiter de la journée, les enfants jouant à l'extérieur et les adultes discutant entre eux tout en les surveillant. Chiara passa une merveilleuse journée d'anniversaire.


	27. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 27 : Retour à Poudlard**

« **Papa**, » fit Chiara en entrant dans le bureau. **« J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard**. »

« **J'ai reçu moi aussi des informations de l'école, Chaton**, » soupira le potionniste alors qu'elle lui donnait la lettre. « **Tu ne vas pas aimer**. »

«** Ah ? **»

**« Le professeur d'Arithmancie, ce sera Lady Potter. »**

**« Oh non, déjà que je la supporte en DCFM, »** soupira à son tour la métamorphomage.

« **Ce sera un certain Gilderoy Lockhart qui assurera les cours de DCFM**, » corrigea-t-il.

**« Il est bon ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. Il a une certaine renommée en Angleterre pour ses livres mais je n'en ai encore lu aucun. »**

**« Ce sera l'occasion**, » fit-elle en reprenant la liste. « **Euh … Wouah … Huit livres en fait pour son cours.** »

« **Je te demande pardon ?** » fit Severus en prenant la liste. **« Mais il est fou ? Enfin, au moins toi, tu pourras suivre, sûrement aussi Miss Granger, si elle est aussi assidue en DCFM qu'à mon cours. »**

« **Ca, tu peux en être certain**, » fit-elle. « **Elle est juste derrière moi dans la plupart des matières, sauf en Botanique et en métamorphoses où elle est troisième de promotion**. »

**« Minerva semblait en effet contente de cette Gryffondor, d'autant plus étonnant qu'elle est une née-moldue. »**

**« Dis, on peut commander le tout par hibou, j'ai envie de rester le plus longtemps possible en Russie. »**

Voyant les yeux suppliants de sa fille, Severus sourit en la prenant dans ses bras.

**« Bien sûr, Chaton, tout ce que tu voudras. »**

oOoOo

Chiara assistait avec curiosité à la répartition et enregistra quelques nouvelles têtes. Ce qui la choqua le plus fut que Ginny Weasley, la sœur du crétin qui lui avait pourri l'année précédente, avait été répartie à Serpentard. Elle apprit de Drago que c'était d'autant plus étonnant que jusqu'à présent aucun Weasley n'avait été réparti autre part qu'à Gryffondor depuis au moins cinq générations. Chiara accueillit la jeune fille avec un sourire et se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Dis Drago, » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais où sont Potty et Weasmoche ? »

Le blond tourna sa tête vers la table des lions et la parcourut de ses yeux aciers.

« Non. C'est bizarre. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Avec un peu de chance, leurs parents les ont mis dans une autre école et on ne les verra plus jamais. »

« J'aime l'idée mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, » sourit Chiara.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur repas tout en discutant de sujets variés. Chiara apprit que, comme son père était un Lord britannique, elle allait devoir assister à la réception de Noël au Ministère en tant qu'héritière Prince.

« Et Black. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis aussi l'héritière de la famille Black. Mon parrain, Sirius, est le Lord Black actuel. »

« Et moi qui pensait en être l'héritier, » fit pensivement Draco.

« Navrée. »

« Pas grave. Si j'ai bien compris, le Lord Black était un ami du Lord Potter. Cela aurait pu être Potty l'héritier Black. Mieux vaut que ce soit toi. »

Chiara sourit et donna un bisou sur la joue de son ami, le faisant légèrement rosir. A ce moment-là, un bruit de moteur pétaradant se fit entendre et la métamorphomage leva les yeux vers les grandes baies vitrées. Elle vit au travers deux phares de voiture qui semblait voler dans les airs. Elle releva un sourcil. Un bruit de métal qui se crash se fit entendre. Il y avait eu un accident.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Drago.

« Une voiture volante, » répondit Chiara. En voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage du blond. « Un véhicule moldu complètement fait de métal à quatre roues. Le plus étonnant, c'est que celle-ci volait. »

« Il n'a quand même pas osé ? » soupira Ginny en se cachant le visage derrière sa main, rouge de honte.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Weasley ? » demanda Drago.

oOoOo

Severus poussa Weasley et Potter dans son bureau. La voiture volante avait fait de beaux dégâts sur le Saule Cogneur. Il était furieux. Il avait lu la Gazette du soir. Les deux énergumènes avaient été vu par pas moins de sept moldus. Il leur en fit d'ailleurs sèchement la remarque.

« Vous attendez ici, vous deux, » fit-il d'un ton sec en désignant deux chaises. « Gare à vous si vous bougez ou touchez à quoi que ce soit ! Je vais chercher votre directrice de maison. Mais soyez en sûr, vous risquez le renvoi pour avoir violé la loi du secret magique ! »

« Je suis l'élu, cela m'étonnerait fort, » ricana Potter.

« Vraiment ? » ricana à son tour le serpentard. « Même votre père ne pourra pas vous sauvez cette fois si le Ministère décide de votre renvoi. J'espère vraiment pour vous que vous êtes né sous une bonne étoile. Priez-la, vous en aurez besoin, jeune inconscient. »

Il partit pour la Grande Salle en verrouillant magiquement son bureau. Il alla chercher Minerva. Cette dernière le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, accompagné des deux Potter. Ces derniers semblaient inquiets pour leur fils.

« J'espère que vous allez le punir comme il se doit, » fit-il. « Franchement, ils auraient pu simplement envoyer un hibou pour qu'on vienne les chercher. C'est pas comme si ce serait la première fois qu'un élève rate le train… »

« La ferme, Servilus, » cracha James Potter. « Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! »

« Et le secret magique, tu en fais quoi ? »

« Il est l'Elu, Cornélius fermera les yeux. Et les moldus ont déjà été obliviatés. »

« Tu sais très bien que c'était ta fille l'Elue. Et non, ton fils. Arrêtez de vous voiler la face ! »

« La ferme. Ils sont jumeaux, si Arya avait le pouvoir de le vaincre, Ezequiel l'a forcément. »

Severus et Minerva échangèrent un bref regard et soupirèrent. Le Serpentard remit les deux élèves aux mains des Gryffondors et alla dans la salle commune de sa maison pour accueillir les premières années.

oOoOo

Chiara marchait rapidement vers son premier cours en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley. Elle commençait par Arithmancie. Elle échangea quelques tuyaux de blagues avec eux et ils rirent sur le chemin de la classe. Ils entrèrent et elle s'installa à coté d'eux et continua à discuter en attendant le professeur Evans.

Cette dernière arriva avec dix minutes de retard et fit rapidement l'appel. Au moment où elle allait commencer à donner son cours, elle remarqua la présence de Chiara.

« Que faites-vous ici, Miss Snape ? »

« Je viens suivre le cours, professeur, » répondit la métamorphomage.

« C'est une classe de quatrième, vous n'avez rien à y faire. »

« On ne m'a pas empêchée à suivre le cours quand le professeur Quirell en était le titulaire, » remarqua poliment Chiara. « Et j'ai eu un Optimal à l'examen. Je suis parfaitement apte à suivre ce cours. »

« Cela ne change rien au fait que vous êtes trop jeune pour le suivre, » fit le professeur. « Je ne veux plus vous voir dans ma classe. Revenez quand vous aurez l'âge. »

Chiara se leva en colère et fusilla Lily Potter du regard. Zoya aboya, fouettant furieusement l'air de sa queue.

**« Zoya ! Non**, » fit froidement Chiara. « Le professeur Dumbledore en sera informé. »

« Oh mais vous pouvez, Miss Snape, » sourit le professeur. « Il est justement d'accord avec moi. Mais je vous en prie, faites. »

Chiara ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rageur, non pas sans faire exploser sa magie dans la pièce. Plusieurs livres de la bibliothèque derrière le bureau tombèrent et le bocal avec un poisson rouge explosa.

« Miss Snape ! » s'indigna le professeur qui venait d'être éclaboussée.

« Je suis navrée, professeur Evans, » fit Chiara sans paraître le moins du monde désolée. « Je ne maîtrise pas vraiment ma magie quand je suis en colère. Je dois apprendre à gérer mes émotions. Je tacherais de faire au mieux à l'avenir. »

En fait, elle l'avait fait volontairement mais elle le faisait passer pour un acte de magie accidentelle. Et comme c'était plus que plausible, Lily Potter la chassa simplement de sa classe d'un geste de la main. Elle prit directement la direction des cachots et entra dans la classe de potions, interrompant le cours que son père donnait à des septièmes années. Elle se dirigea directement vers la réserve et prit les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire une potion calmante et s'installa sur la table de travail de son père sous les yeux ébahis de ce dernier et du reste de la classe.

Severus s'approcha d'elle, perplexe et surtout curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu mettre sa fille dans cet état.

« **Chaton, est-ce que ça va ?** » demanda-t-il calmement alors que les élèves reprenaient peu à peu leur potion.

**« Cela ira mieux quand j'aurais fini cette potion,** » répondit-elle avec la colère encore présente dans sa voix.

L'homme observa les ingrédients qu'elle avait disposés à coté de son chaudron.

« **Une potion calmante ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** »

« **Lady Potter**, » cracha Chiara en jetant quelques pétales de lavande dans son chaudron. « **Elle m'a chassée du cours d'Arithmancie, prétextant que je suis trop jeune pour suivre ce cours. »**

**« Ah. »**

**« Et apparemment Dumbledore est au courant et est d'accord. »**

Severus soupira.

**« Tu peux toujours l'apprendre par toi-même. Et si jamais tu as des questions, tu peux toujours les envoyer à Narcissa, elle a passé ses ASPIC en Arithmancie et Runes Anciennes. »**

**« Pourquoi pas. J'ai toujours appris par moi-même, »** fit lentement Chiara en tournant sa louche dans le chaudron. « **J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas en plus m'empêcher de fréquenter Hagrid, parce que là, je ne répondrais plus de moi ! »**

**« S'ils osent le faire, je donnerais immédiatement ma démission et nous repartirons directement pour la Russie, » **plaisanta doucement Severus, attirant un léger sourire sur le visage de sa fille.

**« Et signer une cible sur ta tête pour la prochaine fois que tu retournes en Angleterre, »** fit-elle en relevant un sourcil.

**« Il y a beaucoup de pays dans le monde, Chiara. Si je ne peux pas revenir en Angleterre et bien soit. Cela me chagrinera juste de ne pas pouvoir retourner chaque année sur la tombe de ma mère. C'est tout. » **

Il la laissa terminer et ingurgiter sa potion et la laissa filer pour son prochain cours qui était heureusement un cours de métamorphose. Elle s'en réjouissait déjà.


	28. Une attaque à Poudlard

**Chapitre 28 : Une attaque à Poudlard**

Chiara et Drago s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pour le cours de DCFM. Elle arborait sa couleur de cheveux naturelle pour une fois et n'avait que les yeux de changés, deux profondes et noires onyx, les mêmes que son père.

Elle avait vu le nouveau professeur de loin mais n'avait pas encore eu cours avec lui. Mais une chose était sûre, elle avait remarqué la tête de six pieds de long que faisait son père à chaque fois que l'homme était un peu trop proche de lui. Elle n'avait juste pas encore eu l'occasion de lui demander pourquoi. Elle était curieuse. Elle observa tous les tableaux de la classe, que des portraits de la même personne. Elle releva un sourcil à cette constatation.

Un homme aux cheveux dorés beaucoup trop bien coiffé que cela soupçonnait qu'il était resté au moins une heure à se préparer devant le miroir sortit du bureau. Il arborait un sourire étincelant et une robe claire qui le mettait beaucoup trop en valeur.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal... moi ! » fit l'homme en descendant l'escalier. « Gilderoy Lockhart, » continua le professeur en descendant les escaliers pour se placer devant l'entièreté de sa classe. « Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par Sorcière-Hebdo. Mais ne parlons pas trop de cela. Je n'ai pas vaincu le spectre de la mort en lui souriant. »

Chiara cerna bien vite le personnage. Un homme qui se la pète grave et qui fait tout avec mise en scène, pouponnage et tout le bataclan ! Pas étonnant que son père ne l'aime pas. Il avait horreur de ce genre de personnes qui ne juraient que par elles-mêmes. Elle remarqua que toutes les filles étaient en adoration devant cet homme, même celles de serpentard. Heureusement qu'il y avait les hommes pour rattraper le coup. Elle renifla de dédain en levant le nez, faisant pouffer silencieusement Drago à coté d'elle. Elle avait appris cela de lui et elle l'imitait à la perfection.

Le professeur distribua un questionnaire pour savoir si les élèves avaient bien lu ses livres. Chiara les avait survolés rapidement car elle connaissait les créatures en question et n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage sur eux pour s'en protéger voir les détruire si nécessaire. Elle tomba dénue en voyant la teneur des questions. Toutes les questions ne parlaient que de lui. Et il y avait six pages ! Plus narcissique que lui, tu meurs !

'_Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait le cadeau idéal ? Combien de fois Gilderoy Lockhart a reçu une récompense pour son sourire le plus charmeur ?'_

« C'est quoi _ça_ ? » fit-elle à Drago avec un air de dégoût profond.

« Notre nouveau prof, il semblerait, » répondit le blond qui arborait le même air et reniflant comme seul un Malfoy savait le faire avec tout le dédain et le mépris qu'il pouvait faire connaître par ce simple geste.

Chiara leva la main.

« Un problème, Miss ? » demanda le professeur en arrivant avec son sourire le _plus charmeur_.

« Snape, monsieur. En effet, il y a un problème. Après lecture approfondie de votre questionnaire, je me pose une question relativement importante. Suis-je bien au cours de DCFM ou me suis-je trompée de local ? »

Plusieurs garçons ricanèrent en regardant le professeur. Même Potter et Weasley faisaient partie du lot.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas trompée de local, Miss Snape, » fit Lockhart en riant doucement. « Ceci est bien le cours de DCFM. »

« Dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer en quoi connaître votre couleur préférée, la composition de votre baguette ou même que vous avez été cinq fois lauréat pour votre sourire pourra nous aider à vaincre vampires, troll, loup-garous et autres créatures dangereuses ? »

L'homme perdit un peu de son sourire et de sa superbe. Les garçons ricanèrent et firent semblant de tousser quand Lockhart les fusillaient du regard. Pas que cela soit très menaçant à la base. Les filles par contre demandaient à Chiara de se taire face à un homme qui avait fait de si grandes choses.

« Pas de réponse, » continua Chiara en se levant et chassant de son uniforme quelque poussière imaginaire. « Très bien, je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de suivre ce cours et m'en vais de ce pas à la bibliothèque lire des ouvrages qui pourront m'enseigner ce dont vous êtes à première vue incapable de faire. »

« Je t'accompagne, Snapy, » fit Potter en se levant.

« Oh, Potter, » sourit Chiara. « Même ta compagnie me serait tellement plus agréable que celle de Monsieur Lockhart. Tu sais te battre toi au moins. Tu viens Drago ? »

« J'arr… »

« Vous voulez de la pratique ? » demanda le professeur qui ne voulait pas que le célèbre Ezequiel Potter quitte son cours et face courir le bruit qu'il était un incompétent. « Vous allez avoir de la pratique. Mais vous risquez de le regretter. »

« Vu notre niveau, à Potter et à moi, professeur, » répliqua Chiara avec un sourire alors qu'elle caressait distraitement l'oreille de sa chienne. « Cela m'étonnerait fort. Nos parents nous ont entraînés. »

« Ah vraiment ? » fit Lockhart en reprenant son sourire. « Eh bien c'est ce que nous allons voir. »

Alors que les trois élèves – Weasley s'était levé en silence pour suivre Potter – reprenaient leur place, Lockhart agita sa baguette et fit venir à lui ce qui devait être une cage à oiseaux mais qui étaient recouverte par un morceau de tissu. Quelques couinements se firent entendre quand la dite cage se déposa sur le bureau un peu violemment. Il ôta le drap pour révéler des lutins de Cornouailles. Chiara releva un sourcil. Lockhart les libéra dans la classe sans même conseiller ses élèves quant à la façon de s'en protéger.

Chiara se jeta au sol pour éviter une de ces créatures qui fonçait droit sur sa tête. Elle se cogna à l'épaule de Potter.

« Par les couilles de Merlin, Snapy, » jura-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! »

« Désolée, » fit-elle en se massant la tête alors que c'était déjà devenu le bordel dans la classe.

Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà sortis en courant avec trois lutins aux trousses. Les autres volaient dans la pièce, suspendaient le pauvre Neville au lustre, déchiraient et faisaient voler des livres, décrochaient les tableaux et avaient même pris la baguette de Lockhart lui-même.

Potter et Chiara se relevèrent ensemble et lancèrent sans se concerter un _immobilus_ vers les créatures. Les lutins arrêtèrent de bouger et flottèrent dans la pièce. D'un mouvement de baguette, la métamorphomage les renvoya dans leur cage et répara tous les objets et les rangèrent d'un autre. Elle s'occupa ensuite en douceur de Neville qui se plaignait d'être toujours la première victime quand il se passait quelque chose.

« Des informulés ? » s'étonna Lockhart alors que la jeune fille s'approchait de lui, menaçante avec Potter sur ses talons.

« ESPECE D'INCONSCIENT ! » hurla-t-elle. « VOUS N'AVEZ MEME PAS CONSEILLE VOS ELEVES DE LA MANIÈRE DONT IL FALLAIT S'Y PRENDRE AVEC CES FICHUS LUTINS ! »

« Vous ne sembliez pas en avoir besoin, » répliqua-t-il en s'écrasant quelque peu.

« BON SANG ! MAIS VOUS AVEZ VU VOTRE CLASSE ? ELLE ÉTAIT TERRORISEE ! NEVILLE S'EST RETROUVE SUSPENDU AU LUSTRE ! »

« Vous vous êtes fait prendre votre baguette, » compléta Potter en ricanant.

« Sérieux ? » fit Chiara en regardant le gryffondor. Il confirma d'un hochement de tête. « ESPECE D'INCOMPET … ! » hurla-t-elle sur l'homme avant d'être interrompue par la voix d'un homme qu'elle ne voulait pas voir à cet instant précis.

Elle avait déjà affaire à un idiot, il lui en fallait pas un deuxième. Pour une fois qu'Ezequiel Potter ne faisait pas l'idiot lui …

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda James Potter avant que son regard se pose sur Chiara. « Miss Snape, encore en train de chercher les ennuis ? Retenue pour agresser verbalement un professeur et 30 points en moins pour Serpentard. »

« Papa, » fit Ezequiel Potter. « Loin de moi l'idée de défendre Snapy mais elle a raison pour le coup. »

« Zequi, si tu ne veux pas une retenue, je te conseille de la fermer ! »

« Mais papa … »

« Ezequiel, » menaça le Lord.

Le jeune Potter soupira mais abandonna la partie. Chiara fut donc la seule à avoir une retenue. Elle garda malgré tout un œil sur son _'frère jumeau'_ qui avait pour une fois pris sa défense. Elle était curieuse. Avait-il remarqué quelque chose ou est-ce qu'il était juste d'accord avec son point de vue ? Question à approfondir.

oOoOo

Chiara était dans le bureau de Lockhart depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Elle écrivait des centaines de noms sur des centaines d'enveloppe. Retenue du jour, aider ce bouffon à répondre à ses admirateurs. Zoya était couchée à ses pieds comme d'habitude. Elle l'entendit souffler d'ennui. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, la chienne redressa la tête, alerte. Chiara la surveilla du coin de l'œil tout en continuant à écrire un énième nom sur une énième enveloppe. Elle en avait mal à la main à force.

'_Pitié, tuez-moi,'_ pensa-t-elle. _'Non, tuez cet homme, j'aime ma vie et j'y tiens !'_

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se mit à entendre une voix caverneuse.

« _Faim … si faim … Il est temps …. Sang … Je veux du sang… »_

C'était à peine plus fort qu'un murmure mais Chiara l'avait clairement entendu. Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et à en juger le comportement de sa chienne, Zoya l'avait aussi entendu. Donc elle ne rêvait pas.

« Monsieur, vous avez entendu ? »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Lockhart en relevant la tête.

« Cette voix. »

« Quelle voix ? » Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. « Tu dois être probablement en train de t'assoupir. » Il regarda son réveil. « Par la barbe de Merlin, pas étonnant ! Cela fait sept heures que nous sommes ici ! »

Chiara comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait mal à la main. Et en plus, elle avait loupé le repas, son père n'allait pas être content. Lockhart la libéra rapidement et elle fila vers les cuisines pour prendre de quoi manger et rejoindre son père dans ses appartements. Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit à nouveau la voix.

« _Tuer … Il est temps de tuer … » _

Chiara se mit à trottiner alors que la voix s'éloignait et montait dans les étages. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« _Tuer ... TUER … »_

Arrivée au second étage, la voix avait finalement disparu. Chiara remarqua rapidement que le sol était inondé. Zoya se mit à aboyer en se dirigeant vers quelque chose qui était suspendue au mur. La métamorphomage s'approcha et porta sa main à sa bouche. Devant elle se trouvait Miss Teigne. Elle était là, suspendue par sa queue, immobile, la gueule et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle glissa son regard sur le mur juste à côté où des mots étaient écrits en lettres de sang.

'_La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemi de l'héritier, prenez garde.'_

Elle resta là, figée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne remarqua pas que des élèves et des professeurs s'étaient attroupés à cet endroit jusqu'à ce quelqu'un lui attrape violemment le bras.

« C'est vous qui avez fait cela ! » fit Rusard en la menaçant, postillonnant sur son visage. « Je vais vous tuer ! »

Severus s'interposa immédiatement dès qu'il arriva et chassa le Cracmol d'un revers de la main.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » fit-il, glacial.

« C'est elle qui a fait ça ! » cracha le concierge en montrant sa chatte. « Regardez ce qu'elle a écrit sur le mur ! »

« Chiara ne ferait jamais de mal à un animal à moins d'y être contrainte. Et il est impossible qu'elle fasse du mal à un chat ! »

« Cela dit, elle était seule ici, Servilus, » commenta James avec un petit sourire suffisant. « Et je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ta fille au dîner. »

« J'y suis pour quelque chose, James, » intervint Lockhart. « Elle était avec moi dans mon bureau. Elle m'aidait à répondre à mes admirateurs. »

« Innocente tant qu'on a pas prouvé qu'elle est coupable, » dit Dumbledore.

« Mais enfin, Albus, vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle ait pu faire cela ! » s'indigna Minerva en se plaçant du côté de Severus et Chiara.

« Non, je ne pense que ce soit-elle. Elle devait être juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »


	29. L'histoire de Serpentard

**Chapitre 29 : L'histoire de Serpentard**

Chiara et Severus rentraient dans les appartements privés du serpentard. Elle avait tout raconté à Dumbledore après que ce dernier eut examiné Miss Teigne. Heureusement, elle n'était que pétrifiée et les mandragores du professeur Chourave pourrait être utiles une fois arrivées à maturité. Elle avait tout dit depuis le bureau de Lockhart jusqu'à son arrivée dans le couloir. Tout. Sauf la voix. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvée pourtant. Cette voix caverneuse et désagréable.

**« Papa. »**

**« Oui, Chaton ? »** fit Severus en conjurant un service à thé et en préparant deux tasses.

**« Il y avait quelque chose. Une voix. »**

**« Une voix ? »** fit le père en fronçant les sourcils. **« Quel genre de voix ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Dumbledore ? »**

**« Une voix désagréable et caverneuse. Elle venait des murs. J'en ai pas parlé à Dumbledore parce que j'avais peur de paraître folle. »**

**« Plus que d'habitude ? »** taquina-t-il.

Il se ramassa une tape sur le bras. Il rit et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

**« Pourquoi t'aurait-on prise pour une folle ? »**

**« Parce que je suis la seule à l'entendre. Lockhart n'a rien entendu. Mais moi, oui. Et je suis certaine de ne pas avoir halluciné car Zoya a réagi aussi au son. »**

**« Tu es sûre ? »**

**« Certaine, Papa. »**

**« Que disait cette voix ? »**

**« Elle a dit qu'elle avait faim, »** réfléchit la métamorphomage en s'écartant un peu de son père. **« Qu'il était temps de tuer. Papa, quelle genre de créature peut faire ce genre de choses ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, Chaton, » **répondit lentement Severus. **« Cela n'a jamais été mon domaine de prédilection, les créatures magiques. Moi, je suis un Maître des Potions. »**

**« Le plus jeune et le meilleur d'Europe, » **sourit Chiara.

**« Et bientôt, ce sera toi qui héritera du titre du plus jeune, » **ajouta-t-il fièrement en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Elle sourit et se coula dans l'immense câlin et la chaleur que lui donnait son paternel.

oOoOo

Chiara écoutait le cours d'histoire de la magie d'une oreille distraite. Elle somnolait presque sur son bureau, comme presque tous les élèves de la classe. Le professeur Binns était le seul professeur fantôme de l'école et, à ce qu'on disait, il ne s'était encore jamais rendu compte qu'il était mort. Il s'était tout simplement levé un jour pour aller en cours et avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Cet homme, enfin ce fantôme, avait une voix monotone alors qu'il racontait une énième guerre entre gobelins. Cette voix avait suffi à Chiara à ne pas apprécier ce cours car c'était un véritable somnifère.

Elle vit Granger lever soudainement la main.

« Oui, Miss … ? » dit le professeur en levant la tête de ses notes.

« Granger, professeur. J'aurais voulu vous demander si vous pouviez nous dire quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets, » demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire, réveillant les autres élèves en sursaut.

« Ceci est un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Miss Granger, » siffla le fantôme. « Je m'occupe de faits et non de mythes et de légendes ! »

« Les légendes ne sont-elles pas toujours fondées sur des faits ? » demanda Chiara qui voulait elle aussi savoir.

Elle reçut un regard de remerciement de la gryffondor pour son soutien. Le professeur Binns avait l'air ahuri. Il n'en revenait pas. Cela devait être la première fois qu'on l'interrompe dans son cours mais comme tous les élèves le regardaient attentivement, il capitula.

« Soit …, » dit-il. « Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans, la date précise n'est pas connue, par les quatre plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Les quatre maisons de l'école portent leurs noms : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble, hors de la vue des moldus, car en ce temps-là, les gens du peuple avaient peur de la magie et les sorciers subissaient de terribles persécutions. Pendant quelques années, les fondateurs de l'école travaillèrent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils recherchaient les jeunes gens qui montraient des dons pour la magie et ils les faisaient venir au château pour assurer leur éducation. Mais peu à peu, des désaccords apparurent. Un conflit éclata entre Serpentard et les autres. Serpentard voulait qu'on se montre plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves admis à Poudlard. Il pensait que le savoir magique devait être réservé aux familles de sorciers et à elles seules. Il ne voulait pas prendre d'élèves nés de parents moldus car il estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Au bout d'un moment, une grave dispute à ce sujet opposa Serpentard à Gryffondor, et Serpentard finit par quitter l'école. »

Le professeur Binns fit une pause.

« Voilà ce qu'on peut dire à partir des sources historiques dignes de foi, » reprit-il. « Mais ces faits authentiques ont été obscurcis par la légende hautement fantaisiste de la Chambre des Secrets. D'après la légende, Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Serpentard aurait ensuite scellé l'entrée de la Chambre de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à l'école. Seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre et d'utiliser la chose horrible qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie. »

Quand il se tut, un lourd silence se fit dans la classe. Un sentiment de malaise était présent dans l'atmosphère. Chiara avait relevé un sourcil à la mention de sorciers pas dignes d'étudier la magie. C'était totalement absurde de penser ainsi. Tous les élèves observaient le professeur dans l'espoir qu'il en dise plus à ce sujet.

« Bien sûr, tout cela est totalement absurde, » reprit le fantôme d'un air agacé. « Comme vous vous en doutez, l'école a été fouillée de fond en comble par les sorciers les plus érudits pour essayer de découvrir cette prétendue Chambre des Secrets. Et la conclusion, c'est qu'elle n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une affabulation destinée à faire peur aux naïfs. »

« Monsieur, » fit alors Granger. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par la _chose horrible_ qui se trouverait dans la Chambre des Secrets ? »

« Ce serait une sorte de monstre que seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir de faire obéir. Mais je puis vous l'assurer : cette chose n'existe pas, » ajouta-t-il en voyant ses élèves échanger des regards inquiets. « Il n'y a ni monstre, ni Chambre des Secrets. »

Alors que le professeur argumentait avec les élèves sur comment il était plausible que cette Chambre n'ait jamais été découverte jusqu'à présent car jamais ceux qui avaient cherché n'étaient un héritier de Serpentard, Chiara réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Une Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Elle aurait été construite par Serpentard en personne et il y aurait un monstre à l'intérieur. Un monstre qui pétrifiait ses victimes. Mais quel genre de monstre pouvait pétrifier ses victimes ? Sûrement une créature magique. Elle allait devoir faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais d'abord demander des informations à son meilleur ami. La famille Malfoy allait à Serpentard depuis des générations, il devait certainement savoir quelque chose.

A la fin du cours, elle attira Drago dans la salle commune de Serpentard et ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin. Elle créa auteur une bulle d'intimité pour que personne n'espionne leur conversation.

« Dis, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose de plus sur cette histoire d'héritier de Serpentard ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Juste que cela touche les Sang-de-Bourbes, » répondit le blond.

Elle grimaça à l'insulte mais ne commenta pas plus.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui pourrait en savoir plus ? »

Drago tint un instant son menton avec sa main, pensif.

« Mon père sûrement, » répondit-il au bout d'un instant. « Il n'a pas voulu me dire grand-chose à ce sujet. Juste que la dernière fois qu'elle a été ouverte, un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort. »

« Quand tu dis la dernière fois, » fit Chiara. « C'était quand ? »

« Il y a cinquante ans un peu près. Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis curieuse. Et puis, cette chose a attaqué un chat ! Et j'adore les chats ! »

« Même cette Miss Teigne ? » fit Drago en relevant un sourcil.

« Oui, même elle. Elle n'est pas si mal quand on arrive à l'apprivoiser. »


	30. Cognard fou et Club de duel

**Chapitre 30 : Cognard fou et Club de duel**

Chiara passa dans le vestiaire des Serpentard. C'était le grand jour pour son ami Drago. Il allait jouer son premier match de Quidditch et cela allait être face au Gryffondors et à Potter qui était leur nouvel attrapeur.

« Eh ! Drago ! »

« Par Salazar ! Chiara ! Ici c'est le vestiaire des garçons ! »

« Fais pas le prude avec moi, » rit-elle. « Cela ne te va pas du tout. »

« N'empêche c'est le vestiaire des mecs ! » intervint Flint en arrivant. « Que fais-tu là, Snape ? »

« Je suis venue encouragée Drago pour son premier match et lui demander de rétamer Gryffondor et en mettre plein la vue à Potter, » répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Toute l'équipe s'esclaffa à l'idée et la houspilla gentiment d'aller dehors rejoindre les autres dans les gradins. Le message avait été reçu. Elle rejoignit ses camarades de seconde année et sortit un morceau de tissu de sa poche. Elle lui rendit sa taille d'origine et l'accrocha au gradin pour ne pas avoir à le porter. La banderole était argentée et on pouvait lire dessus '_Malfoy Gagnant !'_ en lettre d'émeraude. Chiara l'avait ensorcelée pour que le Serpent de leur maison s'enroule et se déroule autour des lettres.

Elle regarda les joueurs se passer le souaffle et marquer de nombreux buts et Serpentard eut rapidement une large avance sur Gryffondor. Les lions allaient perdre à moins que Potter n'attrape le vif d'or. Et pour le moment la petite balle dorée était hors de vue.

« Eh ! Regardez ! » ricana Crabbe. « Le cognard s'acharne sur Potter ! »

Chiara quitta Drago des yeux pour observer le Gryffondor. Elle vit l'un des jumeaux Weasley – elle était presque sûre qu'il s'agissait de Fred mais difficile de voir les différences entre les deux à cette distance – frapper le cognard pour l'envoyer au loin. Sauf que la balle revint rapidement pourchasser Potter, l'obligeant à fuir pour ne pas se le prendre en plein face.

« Il a été ensorcelé ! » dit-elle.

« Celui qui a fait ça est un génie ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs Serpentards.

« Celui qui a fait ça est un lâche doublé d'une crapule ! Potter mérite mieux que de se faire casser la tronche à la déloyale, » siffla Chiara en quittant sa place pour rejoindre les gradins des professeurs.

Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient repérés le problème, mais elle voulait s'en assurer. Elle se transforma en chat pour plus rapidement se faufiler entre les jambes de tout le monde. Elle arriva rapidement à sa destination. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre forme humaine entre son père et Lucius Malfoy – ce dernier était venu assister au premier match de son fils – que Severus la coupa dans son élan.

« Oui, nous avons remarqué, » dit-il, les dents serrés. « Mais difficile d'intervenir sans toucher un élève. »

« Donc, on laisse Potter se manger le cognard sans réagir ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« On n'a pas trop le choix, » soupira Severus. « Mais depuis quand cela te tracasse-t-il ? »

« Ceci est un coup bas, papa. C'est lâche ! Potter mérite mieux que ça ! »

« Je vois. » Le cognard toucha Potter au bras alors qu'il était à la poursuite du vif d'or. « Oh ! Par Merlin ! Ca doit faire très mal ! » ajouta-t-il en se levant avec les Potter et quelques autres professeurs. « Il vaudrait mieux qu'on descende. »

Chiara se retransforma et détala rapidement tous les escaliers pour descendre sur le terrain et courir alors que le cognard continuait d'essayer de tuer Potter. Elle reprit forme humaine et cria en sortant sa baguette.

« _Finite incantatem !_ »

Granger semblait avoir eu la même idée qu'elle. La combinaison de leurs deux sortilèges fit exploser le cognard au-dessus de l'attroupement qui se faisait déjà autour de Potter. Elle resta à l'écart. Elle vit Lockhart avancer en écartant la foule pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Elle sentit les mains de son père sur ses épaules.

**« Je le sens mal. »**

**« Qu'y a-t-il ? »** demanda Severus.

«** Lockhart s'occuper de Potter, cela promet un problème encore plus grand qu'un simple bras cassé … »**

Le cri d'Hagrid quelques instants plus tard confirma ses doutes. Il n'y avait plus un seul os dans le bras de Potter. La métamorphomage soupira et quitta le stade pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Là, elle apprit que Drago avait fait une chute et avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie. Elle s'y dirigea directement.

oOoOo

Quelques semaines plus tard, un avis fut placardé sur le tableau de la salle commune. Rien qu'aux couleurs criardes et à la police utilisée, cela ne pouvait être que de Lockhart. Cela signalait l'ouverture d'un club de duel. Elle avait relevé un sourcil puisqu'ils avaient tous un cours de duel avec le professeur Potter. Et apparemment la première séance était obligatoire.

« S'il est aussi bouffon qu'en cours, cela n'en vaut même pas la peine, » commenta un serpentard de quatrième année derrière elle.

Elle sourit à la remarque et s'éloigna du tableau pour terminer ses devoirs et avoir son week-end de libre.

oOoOo

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre tables du banquet avaient été retirées et placées en fond de salle pour laisser place à une immense scène. Chiara rapidement son père dans toute cette foule et se dirigea vers lui.

**« Eh !** » sourit-il en posant une main sur ton épaule. **« Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir. Je t'avais déjà excusée. »**

**« Il était marqué obligatoire d'assister à la séance, pas d'y participer, »** nota Chiara en réprimant un bâillement.

Ils surveillèrent les élèves pour s'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises tout en discutant calmement. Beaucoup étaient surexcités à l'idée de recevoir une leçon de duel de la part du grand Gilderoy Lockhart. Enfin beaucoup, essentiellement les filles. Ils virent arriver l'homme avec son éternel sourire charmeur qui commencer à filer des boutons à Chiara. Et juste derrière lui, James Potter. Il avait un sourire semblable à celui de Sirius ou Remus quand ils préparaient une mauvaise blague ou une vengeance.

**« Là, je crois que je reconnais Cornedrue, »** commenta-t-elle.

**« Hmm ? Oui, le maraudeur en puissance est de retour, »** grimaça Severus.** « Il n'était jamais vraiment parti, tu sais … »**

**« Tu dis ça parce que … ? »**

**« Parce que c'est toujours un idiot qui ne réfléchit pas et continue à faire l'enfant alors qu'il a trente deux ans ! »**

**« Remus et Sirius aussi. »**

**« Mais eux savent être sérieux. »**

**« Sirius ? »** fit Chiara en relevant un sourcil.

**« Bon d'accord, »** sourit Severus en pouffant légèrement. **« Sirius est encore un grand gamin. Mais il peut être très sérieux quand il le faut. »**

**« Oui, pas faux, » **fit-elle, hilare. « **Mais je l'aime bien notre grand gamin. »**

**« Il n'est pas trop désagréable une fois qu'on le connaît. Et puis il s'est assagi depuis sa scolarité. »**

Ils soupirèrent ensemble et Chiara s'appuya un peu plus contre son père. Il lui serra affectueusement les épaules.

**« A ton avis, lequel des deux est pire que l'autre ? »** demanda-t-elle en montrant les professeurs Lockhart et Potter.

**« Cela dépend pour quoi ? Potter est un véritable con mais il sait se battre, pas comme l'autre bouffon. »**

Ils n'écoutèrent rien de la présentation, laissant les deux paons faire leur show en discutant de la façon dont Lockhart allait se faire humilier car pour les deux, il n'y avait aucun doute que ce serait lui qui tomberait de l'estrade. Potter était malgré tout un ex-auror.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » s'exclama le professeur Potter en faisant un geste sec du poignet.

Le professeur Lockhart fit un vol plané en arrière en brassant l'air de ses bras, et tomba sur le dos au bord de l'estrade, sa baguette un peu plus loin. Il se releva avec son sourire habituel.

**« Oh ! Dommage, »** soupira Chiara. **« J'espérais que le professeur Potter nous débarrasse d'un incompétent. »**

**« Chiara, »** soupira à son tour Severus mais ne pouvant réprimer un sourire à sa remarque qui était pour le moins véridique.

« C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer cela, Professeur Potter ! » s'exclama Lockhart en ramassant sa baguette. « Mais sans vouloir vous froisser, j'avais directement deviné ce que vous aviez en tête ! Si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas l'en avoir fait histoire d'avoir un beau spectacle ? » fit Chiara l'air de rien.

Severus pinça les épaules de sa fille pour la faire taire. Elle siffla plus d'indignation que de douleur alors que tous les membres de la gente masculine de la pièce avaient entendu son commentaire et tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur sourire, même le professeur Potter. Gilderoy Lockhart fusilla la métamorphomage du regard ainsi que toutes les filles présentes dans la Grande Salle.

« **Chiara, tais-toi, »** murmura Severus. **« Ou tu vas encore avoir une retenue avec lui. »**

**« Parce que l'aider à répondre à ses admirateurs, c'est une retenue selon toi ? »**

**« Tu aimes faire ça ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Alors oui, cela rentre en compte. »**

**« Je préfère de loin récurer des chaudrons. »**

Severus réprima un sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille, la faisant grogner.

**« Pas. Les. Cheveux,** » marmonna-t-elle en écartant la main de son père.

Lockhart désigna des volontaires pour faire la présentation de comment on neutralise un mauvais sort. Ezequiel Potter fut naturellement choisi. Mais son ami Weasley aussi.

« Envoyons directement Potter à l'infirmerie à ce compte-là, » fit Chiara.

« Chiara, » menaça son père ainsi Lockhart et Potter.

« Je fais juste remarquer que la baguette de Weasley est cassée et fait des ravages avec les sorts les plus simples. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas. Qu'ils fassent leur duel, mais je vous aurais prévenue. J'évite juste à Potter un énième trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

« La ferme, Snapy, » cracha Weasley.

« Pourtant, elle a raison, » fit Severus en croisant le regard de James Potter. « Ce serait risqué. »

« Dans ce cas, » sourit Lockhart. « Miss Snape ne verra pas d'inconvénient à remplacer Mr Weasley. Elle semble en bien meilleure forme que vous l'avez laissé entendre, Severus. »

« Chiara ? »

« C'est bon, je le fais, » soupira-t-elle. « Au moins ça, ce sera un vrai duel. Et puis, Potter aura peut-être l'avantage cette fois. »

« Cette fois ? » demanda Lockhart.

« Le jeune Mr Potter n'a encore jamais réussi à battre Chiara, » fit fièrement le serpentard alors que sa fille montait sur l'estrade.

« Arrête de faire le coq, Servilus, » dit Lord Potter.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça, Potter, » soupira Severus. « C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers. »

Chiara soupira mais ne pipa mot. Elle s'avança face à Ezequiel Potter et le salua avec une élégance purement snapienne et se retourna pour s'éloigner de dix pas.

« Bien, » fit Lockhart. « A trois. Vous lancez un sortilège à votre adversaire. Seulement pour le désarmer. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. »

« Fallait dire ça avant de me mettre en face de Snapy, » commenta le gryffondor.

« Moi aussi, je t'adore, Petit Potter piqué, » fit Chiara avec un sourire maraudeur. « A toi l'honneur, Survivant. »

Il pinça les lèvres mais attendit le décompte de Lockhart pour lancer le premier sort.

« _Silencio_, » fit Potter.

Chiara qui s'attendait à une attaque directe, releva les sourcils d'étonnement alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus dire le moindre son. Heureusement qu'elle savait lancer des sorts en informulés. Elle haussa les épaules et sourit. Cela pimenterait un peu le duel. Elle lança le maléfice du saucisson au Gryffondor qui le para d'un bouclier. Il lui lança un _levicorpus_ qu'elle esquiva avant de lancer un autre sort.

Lockhart s'éloigna un peu des deux élèves tandis que Severus dut, comme toujours, dresser un bouclier car cette fois-ci non pas un mais deux idiots avaient complètement oublié de le placer pour protéger les autres étudiants de ce combat de relativement haut niveau pour l'âge des deux duellistes.

« Ils sont toujours aussi … ? » demanda Lockhart à Severus qui venait d'approcher.

« Toujours, » soupira le serpentard. « Mais c'est le jeune Potter qui cherche les noises. Et Chiara n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. »

« Severus, vous rendez-vous compte de leur niveau ? »

« Oui. Et vous, Gilderoy ? J'ai pourtant entendu dire que Chiara avait été claire à votre cours quant à leur niveau à tous les deux. Potter pourrait suivre des cours de cinquième pour ce qui est des duels, quant à Chiara, je ne sais pas. Elle arrive même parfois à battre ses parrains en duels alors que ce sont de bons duellistes. »

« Impossible. Pas à leur âge ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous, vous en êtes incapable, que les autres sont obligés de rester coincés au niveau standard. Les surdoués et les jeunes entraînés existent aussi. »

Une explosion se fit entendre et il y avait un énorme trou fumant dans l'estrade alors que Chiara s'était lancée un _elasticus_ pour sauter au loin.

« Eh ! Potter, on avait dit désarmer seulement ! » s'exclama Chiara avec colère.

« T'es toujours entière non ? »

« _Stupefix ! »_

Le Gryffondor lança rapidement un bouclier avant de crier.

« _Serpensortia_ ! »

Un long serpent sombre sortit de sa baguette et tomba à terre. Il se releva en sifflant et s'approcha de Chiara. Celle-ci ne savait trop quoi faire de l'animal. Elle le regardait perplexe alors qu'elle comprenait ses sifflements.

« _Mordre la deux-pattes. Je dois mordre la deux-pattes. »_

Severus fusilla le Gryffondor du regard tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa fille pour faire disparaître le serpent lui-même. Sauf que Chiara s'avança vers le reptile en faisant apparaître un terrarium à coté de lui.

« _Tu ne mordras personne, » _siffla-t-elle doucement sans remarquer que tout le monde la regardait avec surprise et horreur. « _Tu vas aller bien gentiment dans le terrarium. Je t'apporterai à manger plus tard. »_

_« Je peux trouver à manger toute seule, deux-pattes, » _cracha le serpent. _« J'ai pas besoin d'un deux-pattes pour m'aider. »_

_« Dans ce cas, va dans le terrarium et je te déposerai en bordure de forêt pour te libérer, loin de mes amis. Je ne veux pas que tu les blesses. »_

_« Tsss. D'accord, » _répondit le serpent en rentrant dans la boite de verre.

Chiara la referma et la fit léviter. Elle observa les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous en faites une tête ! »

**« Chiara, tu es fourchelangue, »** dit son père en s'approchant.

**« Je suis quoi ? »**

**« Fourchelangue. Tu parles aux serpents. »**

**« J'ai parlé comme d'habitude. »**

**« Non, tu as sifflé, »** fit-il, le visage marqué par la surprise et l'inquiétude**. « Tu as parlé la langue des serpents. Et ce n'est pas un don bien vu ici. Sortons. »**

Chiara suivit son père, la cage du serpent flottant derrière eux. La métamorphomage entendit des murmures paniqués sur son passage. Elle croisa le regard du professeur Potter et de son fils. Ils étaient sombres. James Potter écarta son fils du chemin de Chiara pour le protéger tandis qu'il serrait fortement sa baguette dans sa main au point qu'elle tremblait.

**« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« Ils pensent que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard et que c'est toi qui a ouvert la Chambre, »** fit sombrement Severus.

**« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »**

**« Je sais. Mais parce que tu possèdes le don de Serpentard, tu seras vue comme telle jusqu'à ce que le vrai coupable se fasse prendre. »**


	31. Le Bal du Ministère

**Chapitre 31 : Le Bal du Ministère**

Dans les appartements privés des Potter, à Poudlard, des cris se faisaient entendre. Lily et James se disputaient.

« Mais, voyons, James ! Ce n'est qu'un don ! Cela ne la rend pas mauvaise ! »

« Il est hors de question que notre fils se marie avec cette Snape ! »

« Tu oublies qu'elle est aussi une riche héritière de deux vieilles familles. Les Prince et les Black ! Cela augmenterait encore notre influence ainsi qu'une protection supplémentaire pour Ezequiel. »

« Non ! »

« Cette jeune fille est intelligente et puissante. Elle fera une bonne alliée pour Zequi face à Voldemort ! »

« Elle est fourchelangue ! Tout comme lui ! »

« Elle n'est pas comme tous les serpentards ! N'oublie pas qui est son père ! C'est Severus ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il m'a plus d'une fois défendue des autres serpentards ? Qu'il nous a sauvés il y a plus de dix ans ? »

« Il t'a insultée ! »

« Parce que tu l'avais repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements ! Tu l'avais agressé, James ! C'était un mécanisme de défense ! Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais ! C'est un homme bien, protecteur et loyal ! »

La dispute dura ainsi toute la nuit, au point de réveiller le jeune Ezequiel. Ce dernier écouta sans rien dire mais il était choqué par la teneur des propos échangés. Il savait que ses parents allaient bientôt signer un contrat de mariage pour lui. Ils recevaient de plus en plus de lettres de Lords et Ladies proposant leurs filles ou fils comme prétendants en tant que future épouse ou consort pour le Survivant. Juste attiré par sa célébrité et non pour lui. Il n'y avait que les très vieilles familles de Sangs-Purs comme les Malfoy et les Londubat qui n'avaient pas envoyé de demande jusqu'à présent. Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Ezequiel quand il se rendit compte qu'en fait ni les Black ni les Prince n'avaient fait de proposition non plus.

Mais ce que sa mère proposait le choquait. Elle voulait qu'il épouse Snapy ! Certes elle était une riche héritière ainsi qu'une puissante sorcière – à ne répéter à personne ! Le jeune Gryffondor ne pourrait jamais l'admettre à voix haute – mais c'était une Snape, la fille de la chauve-souris des cachots, de ce bâtard graisseux, ce Servilus. Son père avait raison, elle était une serpentard et en plus une fourchelangue ! Si ça tombe, c'était elle la responsable des deux attaques à Poudlard sur des enfants de moldus.

Et qui avait été ce Severus Snape pour sa mère ? Elle défendait souvent cet homme quand son père l'insultait et elle l'appelait par son prénom. Il ne savait juste pas pourquoi et n'avait jusqu'alors jamais demandé. Il aurait peut-être du …

oOoOo

Chiara sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir en se frottant ses cheveux humides à l'aide d'un essuie.

**« Chiara, dépêche toi ! »** la pressa Remus depuis le rez-de-chaussée du Square Grimmaurd. **« On doit être partis dans trois heures ! »**

**« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me houspilles, Lunard ? »** demanda-t-elle, piquée au vif. **« Va plutôt enfiler ta robe et t'assurer que Siri ne fasse pas de bêtises ! »**

Elle rentra dans sa chambre sans attendre la réponse de son parrain. Elle devait encore faire ses cheveux et choisir une robe parmi celles que Lady Malfoy lui avait offertes à son anniversaire. Et surtout ne pas faire ses frivolités habituelles. Rien que pour le principe, elle avait grimacé, elle était interdite d'oreilles de chat ou autres fantaisies purement _Chiara Snape_. Elle devait paraître noble et non plus kawaii. Elle soupira et ouvrit son armoire.

Elle ressortit quarante minutes plus tard, elle était totalement prête. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe évasée de couleur verte, semblable à l'émeraude, soulignant ses yeux qu'elle avait gardé au naturel. Une simple ceinture de tissu lui enserrait le haut de la taille et se nouait en un nœud papillon dans son dos et la jupe descendait élégamment autour de ses pieds. Le haut était fait d'une dentelle très fine représentant des fleurs dans un vert profond, légèrement plus foncé que le reste de sa robe, un tissu juste en dessous de la dentelle pour cacher son haut de corps. Narcissa Malfoy avait bon goût en matière de vêtements et lingeries féminines.

Elle avait placé au-dessus de son col arrondi le médaillon que son père lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, mettant en évidence les armoiries de ses deux familles, les Prince et les Black. Elle avait, aidée par son père, placé quelques sortilèges dessus qui se chargeaient d'eux-mêmes et se renforçaient mutuellement grâce à l'onyx qui se trouvait en son centre. Un bouclier contre les sortilèges mineurs, une protection contre différents poisons rudimentaires ainsi qu'un portoloin d'urgence.

Elle avait coiffé simplement ses longues boucles noires, rattachant les mèches supérieures à l'arrière de sa tête pour dégager son visage angélique. Elle avait ajouté pour toute décoration une breloque comportant un croissant de lune serti de diamants sur lequel était accrochés quatre breloques plus petites en argent. Ces dernières représentaient quatre animaux différents : un loup, un chien, un chat et une panthère. Sa famille.

Elle alla directement vers la chambre de son père. Elle l'entendit ronchonner à travers la porte et sourit. Elle toqua et entra avant même qu'il lui laisse l'occasion de répondre.

« **Chiara ! **» s'indigna Severus.

« **Voyons, Papa**, » rit-elle en approchant. «** Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais tout nu non plus. Et puis, tu sembles avoir besoin d'aide.** »

Elle l'aida à enfiler ses robes bleu nuit aux rehauts d'argent brodés et lui fit un nœud papillon. Elle lissa le moindre pli de sa tenue en faisant deux fois le tour pour s'assurer que son père soit le plus beau parti, juste derrière Lord Malfoy qui excellait dans l'art de paraître en public.

« **Tu es ravissante, Chaton**, » sourit le Maître des Potions.

« **Tu es pas mal, non plus**, » fit-elle en partageant son sourire. Il grogna. « **Papa, tu es élégant aussi ! Je suis sérieuse. C'est dommage que tu ne te mettes pas souvent en valeur. »**

**« Les réceptions, ce n'est pas pour moi, » **ronchonna-t-il. « **Je suis un potionniste, je ne suis pas à l'aise en public. Surtout avec toute cette étiquette ! »**

**« Dis-toi qu'il y a pire que toi pour faire des bourdes, »** dit-elle calmement pour le rassurer et faire baisser la pression. « **Il y a déjà Sirius … »**

**« Eh ! » **s'exclama ce dernier en entrant dans la pièce sans être invité. « **Je sais me tenir. Je suis un Black après tout ! J'avais pas intérêt à faire un faux pas avec ma mère ! »**

**« … Et il y a les Potter, » **continua-t-elle.** « Peut-être les Weasley s'ils viennent. »**

**« Cela m'étonnerait, » **intervint à nouveau Sirius plus calmement. « **Quand nous assistons au Bal du Ministère, nous devons faire une réception durant l'année, chacun à notre tour. »**

**« Quoi ?! » **s'exclama Severus, blanc comme un linge. « **Je n'y vais pas ! »**

**« Du calme, Servilus, » **fit le Lord Black. « **Je m'en chargerai avec Cissie. Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Mais non cela m'étonnerait que les Weasley se présentent car ils ont déjà tout juste les moyens de vivre alors … Recevoir des hôtes chez eux, surtout des aussi prestigieux que les Lords et Ladies, impossible. Ils n'ont pas les moyens. »**

**« J'imagine tellement pas les Malfoy chez Arthur, » **dit Remus en arrivant en passant son bras autour de la taille de Sirius. « **Cela finira sûrement en un duel sanglant. »**

**« Et si tu allais te préparer Sirius, » **fit soudain Chiara en avisant le torse nu de son parrain. « **A moins que tu veuilles montrer tous tes atouts à tout le monde … »**

Le loup à l'intérieur de Remus gronda de mécontentement alors qu'il enserrait jalousement le corps de son compagnon pour plonger son nez dans sa nuque. L'animagus sourit et alla s'habiller pour rassurer Lunard. Severus et Chiara ricanèrent et descendirent dans le salon pour attendre les deux Gryffondors.

oOoOo

La petite famille russe arriva au Ministère avec un peu d'avance car un Snape n'arrive jamais en retard. Chiara remit un pli de la robe de son père en place et essuya quelque poussière inexistante sur sa propre robe. Remus était vêtu d'une robe marron claire, simple et élégante tandis que Sirius était dans des tons noirs et argent. Zoya aboya doucement en cherchant la main de sa maîtresse avec sa truffe. La métamorphomage sourit doucement et caressa généreusement son berger.

« **Sois gentille ce soir, Zoya**, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Chiara se releva ensuite et plaça un masque d'indifférence sur son visage, à l'image de son père. Elle croisa le regard de ce dernier qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de présenter un visage froid mais toujours ses yeux onyx chaleureux pour elle. Sirius lui garda son sourire enjôleur alors qu'il s'accrochait au bras de son compagnon. Le couple Black ouvrit la marche en direction de la salle de réception du Ministère, Chiara et Severus les suivant. Ils s'avancèrent vers la famille Malfoy en observant la décoration sobre de la salle. Elle était longue à péristyle, avec des rideaux bleus et argent entre chaque colonne. Le plafond était une voûte étoilée ensorcelée. Chiara pouvait y voir toutes les constellations qu'elle avait étudiées en cours d'Astronomie. Au moins, elle pouvait réviser sa carte du ciel pour éviter de s'ennuyer.

« Bonsoir, Chiara, » fit Drago en lui faisant un baisemain.

« Bonsoir Drago, » répondit la métamorphomage avec un léger sourire en portant son regard émeraude sur son ami. « Bonsoir, Lord et Lady Malfoy, » fit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers les plus âgés de la famille Malfoy.

« Bonsoir, jeune fille, » salua Narcissa en inclinant la tête. « Tu as bien choisi ta tenue. »

« Merci. »

Chiara sourit et discuta avec son meilleur ami et presque frère en s'écartant un peu de leurs parents mais pas trop pour montrer qu'ils étaient leurs enfants. Petit à petit, les autres familles arrivèrent progressivement. Les Londubat, les Greengrass, les Nott, les Parkinson, les Bones, les Abbot, les Bulstrode, les Crabbe, les Flint, les Goyle, les Macmillan, … Chiara perdit peu à peu le fil des arrivées, se perdant dans une discussion avec ses amis Serpentards et les présentations officielles avec leurs parents. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore, les Potter et, grande surprise, les Weasley se présentèrent à eux.

« **Papa, Sirius, normalement, ce n'est pas le premier né qui doit être présenté ?** » demanda-t-elle en observant Ronald Weasley en compagnie d'Ezequiel Potter.

« **Oui, c'est un manquement au protocole**. **Cela aurait du être son aîné, Bill ou Charlie, je ne sais plus, **» répondit Lord Malfoy avec un fort accent anglais en fusillant les Weasley de son regard acier, surprenant son ami Severus. « **Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'allais pas apprendre le russe alors que vous parlez très souvent dans cette langue ! »**

**« Toujours à chercher les informations partout en tout temps, »** ricana Severus avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah ! Mon cher Severus, » fit Dumbledore en approchant. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. »

« Je suis le Lord Prince depuis le décès de mon grand-père, Albus, » répondit le Maître des Potions.

« Et bien sûr, Chiara est votre héritière, » sourit le vieil en portant son regard sur la jeune fille.

« De toute évidence. »

« Elle est également la mienne, Dumbledore, » fit Sirius en s'approchant de sa filleule. « Chiara Eileen Snape, héritière Prince et Black. »

« Bien, bien, » sourit le vieux mage. « Passez une bonne soirée mes amis. »

« Vous de même, Dumbledore, » répondirent les deux Lords un peu froidement.

Chiara passa une excellente soirée et dansa avec Drago, Theo et Neville et quelques autres héritiers avec plaisir, discutant un peu de tout et de rien tout en tournant au rythme de la musique. Elle retourna auprès de son père quand il l'appela. Il était en compagnie des Potter et des Weasley.

« **Oui, Papa ? **»

« **Il faut que tu danses avec les deux héritiers.** »

**« Je n'en vois qu'un**, » nota-t-elle en se postant devant son père. « Lord et Lady Potter, » salua-t-elle en anglais. « Lord Weasley. »

Elle salua d'un geste de la tête les deux jeunes gryffondors qui lui pourrissaient la vie en classe, juste par politesse. Weasley la fusillait du regard, dégoûté. Elle examina ses vêtements. Une simple chemise et un pantalon de toile. Il n'avait aucune tenue et en plus, avait une tache sur le nez. L'héritier Potter s'avança et lui tendit plus par obligation qu'autre chose la main pour l'inviter à danser. Elle pinça les lèvres et accepta en silence.

Elle sentit sa magie réagir doucement au contact de la main d'Ezequiel. C'était … agréable. C'était son lien avec son jumeau. Lui ne semblait ne pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit par contre. Elle se plaça devant lui, une main sur son épaule alors qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa taille et il la guida maladroitement sur la piste.

« Tu ne danses pas souvent, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Non. Ma mère me l'a appris il y a peine quelques jours, » répondit le gryffondor après un instant en marchant sur son pied. « Désolé, » fit-il alors qu'elle sifflait de douleur.

« Un conseil, détends-toi. Tu es trop crispé. Fais juste les pas de base à ton aise et je te suis. »

Ils gardèrent alors le silence le temps qu'Ezequiel soit plus à son aise. Il prenait en assurance à chaque pas et fit un petit sourire suffisant à Chiara qui remonta le nez et renifla à la Malfoy. Potter ricana.

« Héritière Prince et Black hein ? Le titre de Black devrait être à moi ! » attaqua-t-il soudain alors qu'ils s'étaient fortement éloignés des parents.

« Non, jamais. Tu es le filleul de Remus. Sirius n'a jamais été ton parrain, il était celui de ta sœur ! »

« Je t'interdis de parler de ma sœur ! » siffla le gryffondor. « Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! »

« J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois, » fit-elle en regardant ailleurs alors que son esprit repassait quelques souvenirs de ses bourreaux.

Elle serra un rien plus fort la main de Potter et se reprit rapidement. La force de l'habitude et la vie auprès de son père serpentard lui avait appris cela. Montrer le moins de faiblesses possibles en public.

« Pourquoi Sirius Black t'a choisie ? Tu n'as pas de sang Black dans les veines ! Alors que moi oui. »

« Tu ne sais rien de mon ascendance, Potter ! »

« Eclaire-moi. »

« Aucun intérêt, » renifla-t-elle en détournant le regard, disposé à ne plus lâcher un seul mot jusqu'à la fin de la danse.

« Tu as sans doute raison vu que mes parents ont pensé à toi pour un éventuel mariage dans le futur vu que tu es une héritière de deux familles, dont les Black pour que le titre me revienne ensuite. »

« Tu peux toujours courir, » ricana-t-elle avec un sourire surpris sur les lèvres. « Tu ne l'auras jamais. Mon père refuse toute demande pour moi. »

« Ah pourquoi ? Cela va contre les coutumes Sang-Purs. Certes les contrats peuvent être annulés plus tard, mais on prévoit toujours une porte pour l'héritier de famille, juste pour la préservation de la lignée ! »

« La préservation de la lignée, » répéta-t-elle, amère, bien consciente de son dossier médical.

« Oui, tu sais, avoir des enfants, faire perpétuer le sang et la magie des anciennes familles, ce genre de choses. »

« Oublie-moi, il en est hors de question, » siffla-t-elle.

« Arrange-toi avec mes parents. Tant que c'est mon père le Lord, c'est lui qui décide pour moi. Et ma mère l'a convaincu que tu étais la meilleure solution pour moi. Puissante, intelligente et une héritière de deux familles. Et vous ne nous demandez pas donc vous ne cherchez pas la gloire ou l'argent. »

« Tes parents ne veulent pas d'une fille superficielle donc. Pourquoi pas Ginny Weasley ? Elle serait parfaite pour toi. Elle est aussi intelligente. Et puis, cela te rapprochera encore plus de ton meilleur ami. »

« Justement eux, ils ont demandés. Ton père pas. »

« Il ne cherche pas de prétendant pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ? Il doit le faire selon les coutumes. Au minimum pour t'assurer un avenir et préserver sa lignée. »

« Il se fiche pas mal de la préservation du sang, contrairement à vous autres les Anglais ! Il ne cherche que mon bonheur. Il me laissera choisir et vivre avec l'homme ou la femme qui fera battre mon cœur. »

« Tu es bi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai encore jamais eu de relation amoureuse. Je n'ai que douze ans. »

« Et alors, moi aussi, pourtant j'ai déjà eu plein de petites amies. »

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a cette discussion. »

« Parce que nos parents vont faire un contrat de mariage entre nous. »

« Aucune chance. »

Ils valsèrent encore un moment silencieux.

« Pourquoi ton père se fiche pas mal de la préservation du sang ? » demanda Potter, curieux.

« Pourquoi te répondrais-je ? » Il haussa les épaules. Elle soupira. « Il a perdu sa femme il y a longtemps et il n'a pas trouvé une autre perle rare pour combler son cœur brisé. »

« Et toi ? »

Les yeux de Chiara se voilèrent quelques instants de tristesse mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« Snape ? » fit le Gryffondor qui avait remarqué. « Tu semblais malheureuse, pourquoi ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas, » rétorqua-t-elle bien que pas si mordante qu'elle aurait du.

« Tu as la marque, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je suis une sang-mêlé. Seules les familles de Sang-Pur ont ce problème. »

« Alors quoi ? Seuls ceux qui ont la marque ne font pas de contrat de mariage. »

« Tu sais quoi, Potter. Tu veux insister, pas de souci. Je vais te dire pourquoi mon père ne me fera jamais ça ! Pourquoi il s'en fout carrément du lignage ! De la continuité du sang ! »

Elle murmurait avec colère alors qu'elle crachait son venin sur le jeune Potter qui s'était raidi sous le changement de comportement de sa cavalière du moment.

« J'ai été gravement blessée quand j'avais cinq ans. Un connard a abusé de moi. Mon père m'a soignée comme il a pu mais j'en garde des séquelles. Je n'ai aucune garantie de pouvoir fonder une famille. C'est pour ça qu'il n'accepte aucun prétendant pour moi. Il ne veut pas que je sois malheureuse et que je subisse le reniement ou le divorce juste parce que je suis incapable d'enfanter. Il est triste de cet état de fait mais pas pour lui. Pour moi ! Mon père a tout ce qu'il souhaite, une fille aimante qui l'adore. Il n'a besoin de rien de plus. Mais quand lui partira, ainsi que mes parrains en leur temps, je serai seulement seule ou avec un mari. Sans enfant. Tout cela parce que j'ai croisé malencontreusement la route d'un gros pervers ! »

A ce moment-là, la musique se finit et Chiara en profita pour s'éloigner du Gryffondor et rejoindre rapidement son père sans pour autant paraître inconvenante. Elle sentit Potter la rattraper par le poignet et l'arrêta dans sa course. Elle se retourna et le fusilla de son regard qu'elle changea rapidement en deux orbes noirs pour l'intimider encore plus. Les yeux de Snape faisaient leur effet.

« Je suis désolé, Snape, » dit-il précipitamment, mal à l'aise. « Je ne savais pas. »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à le hurler sur tous les toits, » siffla-t-elle. « Maintenant, lâche-moi Potter. »

Il la laissa partir et la métamorphomage rejoignit son père. Weasley s'avança vers elle avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

« Ne te donne pas cette peine, Weasley, » lui dit-elle sèchement en refusant son invitation à danser. « J'aurais accepté s'il s'agissait de ton frère aîné, ou même les jumeaux juste pour le plaisir. Mais je n'ai aucune obligation d'y aller avec toi, encore moins avec la tête de six pieds de long que tu as en m'invitant. »

« Dans ce cas, tu accorderas bien une danse à ton vieux père, » fit Severus pour rapidement l'occuper et aussi savoir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état de colère.

Cela sentait l'explosion à coup sûr s'il ne trouvait pas vite et la calme rapidement.

« Un, tu n'es pas vieux, papa, » sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Tu es même plus que dans la fleur de l'âge. Jeune et élégant. »

Sirius et Remus pouffèrent. Ils avaient tous trente deux ans après tout.

« Et deux, oui, j'accepte avec plaisir. »

L'homme invita sa fille sur la piste de danse et ils tournèrent gracieusement en silence. Severus attendit que Chiara se détende totalement et se laisse totalement porter par la musique avant de la questionner.

**« Qu'y a-t-il, Chaton ? »**

**« Rien de grave. Potter m'a parlé de ce que ses parents allaient te demander. »**

**« Oh, »** comprit-il. **« Cela t'a mise en colère. »**

**« Non. Ce sont les coutumes et je savais que tu allais refuser. Je vous ai entendus quand vous en discutiez quelques jours avant la rentrée. »**

**« Petite fouineuse. »**

**« Tant que je ne me fais pas prendre, »** sourit-elle.

Severus fit un sourire en coin.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise en colère alors ? »**

**« Il a insisté pour savoir pourquoi tu refusais les prétendants car cela va contre les coutumes. Le fait que je lui dise que tu te fichais pas mal de la continuité de ta lignée ne lui a pas suffi. »**

**« Parce que je n'ai pas d'enfant de sang, je n'ai qu'une enfant de cœur. Et alors ? »**

**« Je lui ai dit qu'un pervers m'a fait du mal et que tu m'as soignée comme tu as pu mais que j'en garde encore des marques… »**

Severus soupira et serra doucement la main de sa fille alors qu'ils continuaient à tournoyer avec élégance entre les danseurs. Il lui parla alors de potions pour lui faire changer les idées et ils partirent loin dans des développements pour le moment théoriques qui donnèrent au Maître des Potions quelques idées pour créer ou améliorer quelques recettes.


	32. C'est un basilic

**Chapitre 32 : C'est un basilic**

Chiara aidait Neville pour sa potion d'enflure. Le Gryffondor avait vraiment du mal avec les potions et il avait une peur monstre du professeur. La jeune fille avait placé une bulle d'intimité autour d'eux pour expliquer au blond tout dans le moindre détail, le conseillant ou lui posant des questions pour lui faire fonctionner sa logique. Ils pouvaient travailler calmement sans déranger le reste de la classe et le Gryffondor apprenait plus facilement avec Chiara qu'avec son père.

« Ton père est toujours aussi effrayant ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Quoi ? »

Chiara fut prise de court par la question et releva ses sourcils d'étonnement. Elle regarda son père et croisa son regard onyx. Severus releva un sourcil. Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Neville.

« Mon père n'est pas effrayant. Il est juste d'un naturel réservé. Et puis, tu vois bien comment il est avec moi ? Un vrai Poufsouffle. »

« Oui, mais moi, il me fait peur. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va me faire quelque chose quand il me regarde et fixe mon chaudron. »

« Rassure-toi, il ne te fera jamais rien. Il n'est pas ce genre de personnes, contrairement à ce que certains disent. Et c'est vrai qu'il surveille un peu beaucoup ton chaudron, mais c'est aussi le cas pour celui de Finnigan, Crabbe et Goyle et même celui de Potter et de Weasley. Comme il voit souvent des potions ratées chez vous, il les garde à l'œil pour éviter une catastrophe dans sa classe. Des fois, cela peut être dangereux. »

« Il n'a rien contre moi, hein ? »

« Non, » rit doucement Chiara. « Tant que tu respecteras le règlement, que tu ne lui manques pas de respect et que tu ne fasses rien qui puisse l'énerver, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Et pourquoi il nous fixe comme ça ? » fit Neville en jetant un regard au professeur de potions.

« Parce qu'il se demande ce qu'on fait puisque les potions ne sont pas sensées être drôle. » Elle regarda sa montre. « Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ? »

Le gryffondor se pencha sur son manuel quelques instants, lisant la recette de la potion avec attention.

« Hmm, j'ajoute un foie de chauve-souris puis je mélange quatre fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Je laisse chauffer à feu doux pendant trente secondes et c'est tout. »

« Bien. Vas-y. Je t'observe. »

Neville s'exécuta avec attention. Il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du professeur derrière lui quand il coupa le feu de sous son chaudron. La potion était prête à être transvasée dans des fioles.

« Bien, Mr Londubat, » fit Severus, faisant sursauter le pauvre Gryffondor de terreur. « Cela mérite un effort exceptionnel, » continua-t-il en observant la potion.

L'homme croisa ensuite le regard – bleu – de sa fille et lui fit un sourire en coin. ** « Chiara, reste après le cours, j'ai à te parler. C'est assez important. »**

**« Okay, Papa. » **

Quand vint la fin du cours, la jeune fille rangea ses affaires et s'approcha de son père.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Tu te souviens qu'il y avait une potion au stade expérimental pour les épileptiques. »**

**« Oui, ils faisaient des essais sur les adultes. »**

**« Les essais sont finis et ils ont commencé à développer des versions moins fortes pour les enfants. Mais ces dernières sont encore au stade des essais. J'ai reçu une lettre d'Henry … »**

**« Ton ancien collègue ? »**

**« Oui. Quand il en a entendu parler, il a directement pensé à toi. » **

Severus s'assit sur le bord de son bureau et fixa sa fille dans les yeux.

**« C'est encore expérimental pour les enfants, mais si tu veux, on peut aller voir … et essayer. Je te laisse prendre la décision. Après tout, c'est toi qui prendras la potion, pas moi. »**

**« Je peux y réfléchir un moment ? »**

**« Bien sûr, Chaton,** » sourit le père. **« Je me serai posé des questions si tu avais dit oui tout de suite. Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour décider. Nous pouvons tout aussi bien attendre qu'ils aient fini les essais. »**

**« Je vais y aller, Zoya doit faire un tour. »**

**« A plus tard, Chaton, **» fit Severus en embrassant sa fille. **« Tiens-moi au courant. »**

**« Promis. »**

Chiara partit rapidement pour la salle commune de Serpentard déposer ses affaires avant d'aller faire le tour du lac avec sa chienne.

oOoOo

Chiara et Severus rentraient Sainte Mangouste. Henry les avaient rejoints pour faire quelques tests sur la métamorphomage pour évaluer un dosage expérimental de la potion. Il était tard. Le soleil était couché depuis une heure déjà. Zoya se mit soudain à gémir.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle ? »** demanda la jeune fille en se penchant sur sa chienne.

C'est là qu'elle entendit soudain la voix. C'était à peine un murmure.

**« Papa, est-ce que tu entends ça ? »**

**« Entendre quoi ? »**

**« Cette voix. C'est un murmure mais … »**

Severus tendit l'oreille.

**« Non, Chiara, je n'entends rien du tout. »**

Zoya partit au galop et en aboyant.

**« Zoya, au pied ! »** s'écria Chiara.

Mais la chienne n'écoutait pas et les deux Snape furent contraints de la suivre en courant. La voix se fit plus forte pendant un instant avant de disparaître dans les étages, à travers les murs. Zoya s'était arrêtée à proximité d'un corps. En arrivant, Chiara nota en plus du corps à terre, preuve d'une nouvelle attaque, la présence du fantôme de Gryffondor, Sir Nicolas, qui était immobile et son enveloppe était sombre et non plus argentée comme la plupart des fantômes. Elle s'approcha et regarda le corps de l'élève. C'était un Poufsouffle, Justin Finch-quelque chose. Elle ne savait plus trop.

Elle releva la tête ensuite pour voir son père lancer un patronus pour prévenir ses collègues. Rapidement, tous les professeurs se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que ta fille fiche ici, Servilus ? » demanda directement James Potter. Les Snape soupirèrent. « C'est elle qui a fait ça, c'est ça ? »

« Eh ! » s'indigna Chiara.

« Chiara, ne réponds pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Severus se tourna immédiatement vers Dumbledore. « Nous venons à peine de rentrer. Zoya a commencé à aboyer et est partie en courant dans les étages jusqu'ici. Nous l'avons suivie et nous les avons trouvés ainsi. »

« Voilà qui écarte immédiatement la jeune Chiara de tout soupçon, » fit le mage en observant la métamorphomage.

Chiara ne répondit pas et resta plongée dans sa réflexion en observant les deux nouvelles victimes. Elle fut distraite par une ligne d'araignées qui fuyaient en file indienne tout droit vers une fenêtre.

« Euh … papa ? »

« Oui, Chiara ? » fit Severus en se tournant vers elle, coupant Lockhart dans un de ses monologues barbant, faisant étal de ses 'connaissances'.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des araignées faire ça ? » demanda-telle en montrant les dites araignées.

L'homme porta son regard noir sur les arachnides, comme tous les autres professeurs.

« On dirait qu'elles fuient quelque chose. »

« Mais quoi ? » demanda le père.

« Quelle genre de créature peut pétrifier des êtres vivants et des fantômes et faire fuir les araignées et qui est en lien avec … »

Chiara s'interrompit.

**« Chaton ? »**

**« JE SUIS STUPIDE ! »** s'exclama-t-elle en courant dans le couloir.

Elle fila droit vers la bibliothèque et l'ouvrant d'un coup de baguette, presque tout le corps professoral à ses trousses. Mme Pomfresh et Pomona Chourave étaient restées derrière pour s'occuper des deux victimes.

« Miss Snape, » fit Lily Potter légèrement essoufflée. « Serait-il possible de savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Le monstre de Serpentard, » répondit simplement Chiara. « Il agit comme Méduse. »

« Méduse ? »

« La femme serpent, la Gorgone de la mythologie grecque, » répondit Severus. « Chiara, ce ne sont que des mythes moldus. »

« Oui, mais il existe une créature qui peut figer et même tuer d'un regard. Je me souviens en avoir lu un passage l'an dernier quand je faisais des recherches sur les dragons. »

« Un passage sur quoi ? » s'impatienta James Potter.

« Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si je peux entendre cette voix. Je pense que c'est un serpent, » réfléchit tout haut la métamorphomage en prenant plusieurs livres et les amenant à une table proche. « Ce serait logique même. Quel genre de monstre conviendrait mieux à Salazar Serpentard qu'un serpent ? »

« Mais aucun serpent ne tue d'un reg…, » commença Severus avant de s'arrêter.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il s'avança lui-même et aida sa fille à trouver le passage traitant de la créature. Les autres sorciers regardèrent les Snape agir et échangèrent quelques regards. Lockhart s'apprêtait à évoquer quelque théorie mais se ravisa en voyant le regard noir des professeurs Potter, Evans et McGonagall. Au bout de quelques instants, Chiara s'immobilisa dans sa recherche et tendit sans regarder la main pour attirer l'attention de son père. Il se pencha immédiatement sur le texte et lut rapidement ce qui était écrit. Il pâlit et devint aussi blanc que sa fille face au contenu du paragraphe.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de savoir ce qui vous tracasse, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore en se rapprochant.

« C'est un basilic, » répondit difficilement le Maître des Potions.

« Un quoi ? » fit Lord Potter.

« Un basilic, » répéta Chiara. « Un serpent géant. Il tue d'un regard et a un venin mortel extrêmement rapide et qui n'a aucun remède connu si ce n'est les larmes d'un phénix. Cela expliquerait pourquoi j'entends une voix juste avant chaque attaque. Je l'entends siffler ! »

Elle referma violemment le livre et soupira bruyamment de frustration. Severus posa les mains sur les épaules de sa fille pour la rassurer.

« Mais personne n'est mort, » fit Lockhart. « Il n'y a eu que des pétrifiés. Cela ne peut pas être un basilic. »

« Tout au contraire, professeur, » réfuta la métamorphomage. « C'est un basilic. Et il y a déjà eu un mort, pour votre information. Il y a cinquante ans, la chambre a été ouverte et un né-moldu est mort. »

« D'où tu sors ça, toi ? » fit Severus.

« Je me renseigne moi aussi, papa, » soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant contre son père. « Toute cette histoire de chambre des secrets et après qu'on me prenne pour l'héritière de Serpentard. J'ai voulu en savoir plus, c'est tout. Alors j'ai fouiné un peu. » Elle porta son regard sur le professeur Lockhart. « Mais une chose est sûre, cette créature, même si elle n'a pas encore tué jusqu'à présent, en a l'intention. Je l'entends. Elle réclame du sang et tue. »

« Alors pourquoi les gens sont pétrifiés et pas morts ? » demanda Potter qui voulait détruire la théorie de Chiara qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

« C'est pour ça que tu parlais de Méduse, » comprit le père. « Si on le regarde de face on meurt, mais si on observe son reflet, … »

« On est juste pétrifié, oui. »

« Prouve ta théorie, jeune fille, » coupa le Lord Potter. »

« Très bien, » cracha Chiara. Elle inspira à fond pour se calmer en sentant son père lui serrer doucement les épaules. « Sir Nicolas étant déjà mort, ne peut pas mourir une seconde fois. Le jeune poufsouffle a du voir le basilic à travers le fantôme. Il est pétrifié. L'autre victime, Colin Crivey, traîne toujours avec son appareil photo, je ne serai pas étonnée qu'il ait été pétrifiée alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en prendre une. »

« Et la chatte du concierge ? Elle ne peut pas tenir un appareil photo entre ses pattes et il n'y avait aucun fantôme dans le secteur ce soir là. »

Chiara resta pensive quelques instants.

« De l'eau. Il y avait de l'eau dans le couloir, ce soir-là. Elle a sans doute vu le reflet du basilic dans une flaque. » Elle ouvrit le livre et retourna au passage traitant du basilic. « Les araignées s'enfuient devant lui, » lut-elle avant de relever les yeux. « Nous avons remarqué un comportement étrange chez les araignées il n'y a même pas une heure ! » Elle se pencha à nouveau sur le passage. « Il n'a pratiquement aucun ennemi naturel, » continua-t-elle. « Sinon le coq, dont le chant lui est fatal. Hagrid s'est plaint plus d'une fois de retrouver des coqs morts dans leur enclos, le cou brisé. Tous les éléments rassemblés mènent … »

« … au basilic, » termina Severus à sa place.

« Mais s'il y avait un serpent géant qui se baladait dans le château, on l'aurait forcément vu ! » contre attaqua le Lord. « Comment tu expliques cela, jeune fille ? »

« Je ne l'explique pas. Je n'ai pas la science infuse non plus. Je n'ai que douze ans. J'ai juste lu un passage sur le roi des serpents l'an dernier. »

« Parce que tu es fourchelangue, » cracha le Lord.

« Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle en était une avant que ton fils lui envoie un serpent en plein duel, » fit Severus, menaçant. « N'accuse pas ma fille, alors qu'elle n'a rien fait. Rien que le fait que nous étions tous les deux absents lors de l'attaque – nous étions à Sainte Mangouste si jamais tu veux vérifier avec tes amis aurors – elle ne peut techniquement pas être à l'origine de tout ce merdier ! » Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Si vous ne trouvez pas rapidement une solution, Albus, je quitterai l'école avec ma fille. On ne peut pas laisser des enfants à proximité d'un pareil monstre. »

« Je pensais tout doucement à fermer l'école, » avoua le vieux mage. « S'il y a encore une attaque, je ferai repartir les élèves chez eux. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour le basilic puisque l'entrée de la Chambre n'a jamais été trouvée. Seul l'héritier de Serpentard le peut et je ne peux pas m'enorgueillir d'avoir un tel ancêtre. »

« Qui le peut alors ? » demanda innocemment Chiara.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » soupira Severus en s'asseyant sur le banc juste à coté de sa fille.

« Ah. »

oOoOo

Chiara se brossait les cheveux dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle avait le regard tourné vers les flammes mais elle ne les regardait pas réellement. Elle réfléchissait. Il y avait eu un mort à Poudlard. Un né-moldu. A cause du basilic. Mais où et dans quelles circonstances ? C'était une de ses questions. L'autre étant comment cette créature géante faisait pour se déplacer dans le château sans se faire remarquer.

Elle se leva et partit pour la bibliothèque. Il devait certainement avoir quelque chose dans les vieux articles de journaux. Elle passa la semaine suivante à lire feuilleter les numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier à la recherche d'un titre annonçant la mort d'un élève à Poudlard dans les années quarante. Elle trouva finalement un article datant de mi-juin 1943. Myrtle Elizabeth Warren avait péri dans un tragique accident à Poudlard. Il y avait une photo de la jeune fille qui accompagnait l'article. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à … Mimi Geignarde !

Elle referma et rangea tous les fascicules et exemplaires de la Gazette qu'elle avait consultés et partit pour les toilettes du deuxième étage. Elle allait interroger la fantôme pour avoir plus d'information sur tout cela. A espérer qu'elle sache quelque chose. Au moins comment elle était morte serait déjà pas mal.

Elle arriva rapidement aux toilettes et remarqua que le couloir était une fois de plus inondé.

« Quelqu'un a encore vexé Mimi, » soupira-t-elle en regardant sa chienne immaculée.

Elle rentra dans les toilettes et entendit la fantôme geindre en flottant au-dessus des cabines. En l'entendant arriver, Mimi fixa la nouvelle arrivante de ses yeux larmoyants.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous venez encore me jeter des choses à la figure ? »

« Loin de moi cette idée, Mimi, » répondit doucement Chiara en s'approchant de la jeune fille translucide. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je présume que c'est toi qui a inondé tout l'étage. Qui t'a mise en colère ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Myrtle en reniflant. « J'étais dans le conduit d'évacuation à m'occuper de mes affaires. Je pensais à la mort. » Elle soupira de bien-être à cette seule pensée. « Et quelqu'un m'a balancé un livre sur la tête. »

« Quelle idée ! » s'indigna Chiara. « Bon d'accord, tu es un fantôme mais quand même ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Est-ce que tu sais qui est le coupable ? »

« Non. »

« Si je trouve qui c'est, je le transforme en véracrasse. »

« Merci … euh… »

« Chiara. »

« Merci, Chiara, » sourit Mimi avant de retourner flotter au-dessus des cabines.

La métamorphomage agita sa baguette et referma les robinets que Mimi avait ouverts de colère et nettoya le couloir et les toilettes pour enlever toute trace d'inondation. Autant épargner ce pauvre concierge du travail supplémentaire, surtout qu'elle savait de source sûre que les jumeaux préparaient un sale tour à l'autre bout du château et que Rusard allait en avoir pour un moment. En nettoyant, elle trouva le dit livre en plein milieu des toilettes, à proximité d'une cuvette.

Elle le ramassa et ressentit immédiatement la magie qui émanait de l'objet. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'observa attentivement. Elle l'ouvrit et ne trouva aucune écriture. Que des pages vierges. C'était un journal complètement vierge ! Elle aurait pu dire que celui qui l'avait acheté avait lancé de l'argent par la fenêtre pour cet objet si elle ne ressentait pas cette magie suinter des pages et de la couverture. Elle était sombre. Et pourtant si familière. Elle regarda le dos de la couverture et put lire à qui appartenait le journal. _Tom Elvis Jedusor_.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise, » murmura-t-elle en rangeant le journal dans sa poche.


	33. Une conversation à travers un journal

**Chapitre 33 : Une conversation à travers un journal**

Chiara était assise dans le fauteuil des appartements privés de son père et lisait un livre en attendant qu'il rentre de ses cours. Le journal de Jedusor était sur la table. Elle voulait se pencher plus avant sur l'objet mais elle avait promis à son père de le tenir au courant et avec un objet d'une telle envergure, si elle faisait quelque chose sans son consentement, cela pouvait être risqué.

**« Tu n'as pas encore un cours toi ? »** demanda Severus en rentrant, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

**« Je n'y suis pas allée de la journée, »** avoua la métamorphomage en posant son livre pour saluer son père avec un énorme câlin. **« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. »** L'homme avisa le journal. **« Vu à qui il appartenait, j'ai préféré t'attendre avant de le manipuler. »**

Il s'approcha du journal avec sa baguette sortie et lança une batterie de sorts dessus. L'objet était issu de la magie noire. Et rien qu'en l'effleurant du doigt, il sentait un léger picotement dans sa marque au bras gauche. C'était indéniablement un objet du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**« L'énergie m'est familière, Papa, »** dit Chiara en prenant le bol à bonbon et se servant deux ou trois fondants de chaudron.

**« Familière comment ? »** demanda-t-il en croisant le regard émeraude de sa fille. »

**« Dans le sens où je la connais depuis … »** Elle s'interrompit, songeuse. **« … depuis que je sais détecter les énergies, je pense. »**

**« C'est un objet de magie noire, Chaton. Il serait plus prudent de le donner à Dumbledore. »**

**« Avec Tom ? Ce vieux glucosé, ainsi que le reste des anglais, le catégorise de mage noir complètement cinglé qui veut ma mort. Or, il n'a même pas essayé de me tuer alors qu'il connait ma réelle identité. Cela lui laisse le bénéfice du doute, non ? »**

Severus s'assit dans le canapé à coté de sa fille et piocha dans le bol un gnome au poivre. Il grignota lentement la sucrerie songeur en observant le journal.

**« Tu veux faire quoi ? »**

**« C'est un journal. On fait quoi avec un journal ? »**

**« On écrit,** » répondit le serpentard. **« C'est risqué. »**

**« Voilà pourquoi je t'ai attendu. Comme ça tu pourras me protéger s'il arrive quelque chose. »**

**« Je ne suis pas rassuré Chiara, »** fit Severus en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, l'inquiétude plus que perceptible dans la voix. **« C'est quand même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »**

**« Et il m'a dit que je pouvais vivre en paix, loin de la guerre. Il est pourtant supposé être mon ennemi si on en croit Monsieur-je-suis-accro-au-citron. »**

Severus resta pensif une dizaine de minutes dans la quiétude du salon. Il est vrai qu'il s'interrogeait sur le comportement et les motivations du Lord Noir depuis l'épisode de Quirell. Mais tout de même, utiliser un basilic pour attaquer des enfants de moldus.

**« Très bien, »** soupira-t-il finalement. **« Mais tu le fais devant moi et si je vois que quelque chose ne va pas, je t'éloigne du journal. »**

**« D'accord. »**

Elle se leva et invoqua un pot d'encre et une plume et s'installa en tailleur devant le journal. Elle souffla et trempa la plume et commença à écrire.

'_Toc. Toc. Toc.'_

Son écriture ronde et élégante disparut progressivement de la première page tandis que d'autres mots apparurent dans une écriture plus fine et masculine.

'_Qui est là ?'_

'_Ouf. Je parais moins folle. J'ai cru pendant un moment que personne ne répondrait.'_

'_Cela ne me dit toujours pas qui est en possession de mon journal.'_

'_Pardonne-moi,'_ écrivit Chiara. _'On reprend. Bonjour Tom, moi c'est Eileen.'_

'_Tu connais mon prénom ?'_

'_Et ton nom de famille. Et aussi ton petit surnom. Enfin, tes surnoms. Je peux te poser une question ?'_

Le journal resta silencieux un instant, ses mots s'étant effacés mais aucun autre n'apparut pendant quelques minutes. Chiara attendait calmement. Son père lui apporta un chocolat chaud et quelques gaufres. Severus s'installa à côté d'elle sur le sol et ils discutèrent un instant, la jeune fille informant son père qu'elle était entrée en contact avec Tom mais qu'il restait pour le moment silencieux.

« **Il doit être en train de réfléchir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait rester très longtemps silencieux lors des réunions de mangemorts. C'était assez … stressant parfois. Surtout qu'on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait.** »

« **Hmm hmm, **» fit Chiara en mâchant pensivement sa gaufre. **« Tiens regarde, il répond. »**

'_Quelle est ta question ?'_

'_Pourquoi avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets et avoir relâché le basilic sur des enfants de moldus ?'_

'_Ce n'était pas moi, mais Rubeus Hagrid.'_

'_Pour un serpentard, tu n'es pas très malin, Tom. Si tu veux essayer de me faire gober un mensonge, essaie de savoir à qui tu le donnes au moins. Bien que je sois sûre qu'Hagrid aurait adoré s'occuper d'un basilic, il ne pourrait pas car il n'est pas fourchelangue…'_

'_Je suis tombé sur une petite Serdaigle à ce que je vois … Directe mais maligne. Je te pensais Gryffondor à foncer directement dans le vif du sujet.'_

'_Je vais te dire un secret à ne répéter à personne. Je suis un Choixpeau flou. J'ai autant ma place à Gryffondor, qu'à Serdaigle ou même Serpentard. Et très certainement Poufsouffle aussi.'_

'_Et donc tu es … ?'_

'_Une serpentard et j'ai été élevée par un serpentard et deux Gryffondors.'_

'_Ce qui explique que tu sois à la fois directe et maligne.'_

'_Et si on retournait au sujet qui m'intéresse ?'_

'_Qui est ?'_

'_La Chambre des Secrets.'_

'_Elle a été créée par Salazar Serpentard.'_

'_Et il y a caché une créature pour ses descendants. Un Basilic. Oui, je sais déjà cela.' _ Chiara soupira. _'Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi l'ouvrir et attaquer des nés-moldus avec le basilic ? Quel est ton but ?'_

'_Rien de particulier. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais contrôler le basilic mais elle est bipolaire. Il y a des moments où elle obéit et d'autres où elle en fait qu'à sa tête. Quant au fait qu'elle cible spécifiquement les nés-moldus plutôt que les autres, elle a été dressée pour cela par Salazar lui-même si j'ai bien compris.'_

'_Si le basilic est si difficile à contrôler, pourquoi le réveiller ?'_

'_Ma précédente correspondante m'a beaucoup parlé du Survivant et je voulais le rencontrer. Il fallait pour cela que j'attire son attention.'_

'_T'es pas prêt d'attirer l'attention d'Ezequiel Potter comme ça. Lui et son père ont l'esprit braqué sur une autre personne au point de ne même pas te soupçonner. Ce qui est étonnant puisque tu es l'héritier de Serpentard.'_

'_Bien qu'elle m'ait beaucoup parlé d'Ezequiel Potter, ce n'est pas lui le Survivant.'_

'_Ah ?'_

'_Arya Potter est la véritable Survivante.'_

'_Sauf qu'Arya Potter est morte il y a plusieurs années.'_

'_Elle se cache et vit en paix. J'aimerai beaucoup lui parler. J'ai des choses à lui dire. Sauf que ma précédente correspondante n'a pas pu la retrouver pour moi. Pourtant elle est à Serpentard. J'ai juste oublié son nom actuel.'_

Chiara posa sa plume un instant.

**« Il veut me parler à moi. La Survivante, je veux dire, »** dit-elle à son père.

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda Severus

**« Il a des choses à me dire. »**

Elle reprit la plume et la trempa tandis que Severus se penchait par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille pour lire en même temps qu'elle.

'_Et tu veux dire quoi à la Survivante ? Peut-être que je la connais ?'_

'_Elle est une surdouée. Cheveux noirs et yeux verts. Est-ce que ça t'aide ?'_

'_Cela se pourrait … Mais si c'est bien celle à laquelle je pense, elle n'est pas du genre à écrire dans un journal juste parce qu'il parle, quand bien même le dit journal demande à lui parler. Il va falloir que j'ai du concret pour la convaincre de te parler.'_

« **Menteuse**, » commenta Severus en taquinant légèrement sa fille. « **Mais bien tourné.** »

'_J'ai discuté avec elle l'an dernier. J'aimerai encore lui parler. Si tu dis que cela vient de la part de Tom Jedusor, elle comprendra.'_

'_Tu cracheras pas le morceau, hein ?'_

'_Je suis serpentard depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.'_

'_Et mon directeur de maison aussi et il est hyper protecteur envers sa fille. S'il apprend que j'ai fourni un objet de magie noire à sa fille chérie, je ne paie pas cher de ma peau. Alors, il va me falloir une bonne raison de lui donner ton journal ou sinon je le remets là où je l'ai trouvé !'_

Severus regarda sa fille bouche bée.

**« Toi, tu oses, »** dit-il lentement.

**« Quoi ? »** fit Chiara en relevant la tête.

**« Je n'ai jamais vu ni entendu quelqu'un lui tenir tête comme ça. Sauf Dumbledore peut-être. »**

**« Je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, Papa. Je pensais que tu le savais. »**

**« Bien sûr que je le sais, Chaton. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que tu réponds au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que même Greyback n'oserait pas. Pourtant il est un loup-garou alpha. »**

'_Justement, j'aurais aussi besoin de son père si possible,'_ écrivit Tom. _'J'aurais besoin d'un service.'_

Les Snape soupirèrent. Plus avare en information que Voldemort ou Dumbledore, cela n'existait pas. C'était à vous rendre dingue. Chiara tendit la plume à son père pour qu'il écrive lui-même. Severus soupira une fois encore et s'en empara.

'_Cela dépend pour quoi, My Lord …,'_ griffonna-t-il rapidement.

'_Severus ?'_

'_De toute évidence.'_

'_Epargne-moi ton sarcasme habituel. Rien que de lire, je l'entends d'ici… Est-ce que tu pourrais faire une potion pour moi ?'_

'_Je me doutais que ce n'était pas pour mes talents de chanteur que vous aviez besoin de moi. Mais une fois encore, cela dépend. J'ai une fille et une vie, je ne veux pas la détruire juste pour vous servir.'_

'_Une fille qui n'est même pas la tienne.'_

'_Je l'ai adoptée et élevée tout comme. Elle est ma fille dans mon cœur !'_

'_Il faudrait que tu crées une potion pour me ramener puisque la pierre philosophale a été détruite.'_

'_Il va me falloir une excellente raison pour ramener un mage noir qui a justement peint une cible sur la tête de ma fille. L'idée ne me tente pas tellement.'_

'_Severus …'_

'_Je ne tiens pas compte des menaces que serait susceptible de me faire un journal, aussi horcruxe soit-il….'_

'_Elle t'en a parlé donc.'_

'_Evidemment. On se dit tout.' _

'_Alors tu sais que je ne lui veux aucun mal.'_

'_Cela ne reste que des mots en l'air et non un serment …'_

'_Moi, Tom Elvis Jedusor, Héritier de Serpentard, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne ferais plus jamais volontairement du mal à Arya Potter.'_

« **Directement un inviolable**, » s'étonna Chiara. « **Question : est-ce qu'un serment écrit, qu'il soit sorcier ou inviolable, est valable** ? »

**« Je pense qu'il l'est. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne le soit pas. Il y a des gens qui ne peuvent pas parler, pourtant il y a des cas de muets ayant fait des serments**… »

Severus reporta son attention sur le journal.

'_Je n'ai encore jamais fait de potion à des fins de nécromancie.'_

'_Il y a un début à tout.'_

'_Est-ce que je vais le regretter ?'_

'_Cela dépend.'_

'_C'est encourageant …'_

'_Veux-tu te battre pour la Magie ou la laisser dépérir ?'_

'_Naturellement. Et Chiara est pour sauver la magie aussi. Elle y est déjà très connectée pour son jeune âge. Mais je ne sacrifierai jamais la vie ou la santé de ma fille pour Magia. Elle est encore jeune et a besoin de moi.'_

'_Je comprends. Tu as déjà tellement perdu.'_

'_J'accepte de travailler au minimum sur le plan théorique pour la potion dans un premier temps. En échange, vous nous dites ce qu'il faut faire pour arrêter le basilic avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un.'_

'_Il faut l'endormir. Le cri de la mandragore devrait l'assommer.'_

'_Et comment on entre dans la chambre ?'_

'_Par les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage. Il y a un robinet qui ne fonctionne pas avec un serpent gravé. Pour entrer, il faut être fourchelangue. Et il y a une deuxième porte plus loin qu'il faut aussi ouvrir avec le fourchelangue. Cette deuxième porte mène à la Chambre elle-même où il y a le nid du basilic derrière le visage de Salazar. Il va falloir que vous me rendiez à la jeune fille que je possédais pour vous ouvrir la chambre.'_

'_Pas besoin, nous connaissons un autre fourchelangue.'_

'_Qui ?'_

'_Chiara elle-même.'_

'_Fascinant. Puis-je lui parler ?'_

'_Tant que vous ne la possédez pas !'_

'_Naturellement.'_

Severus rendit la plume à Chiara qui commença lentement à écrire pour savoir ce que le Lord Noir voulait lui dire. Pendant ce temps, le maître des potions demanda un plateau repas pour lui et un dessert léger pour la jeune fille. Il réfléchit lentement à comment il pourrait faire une telle potion. Il allait devoir sans doute encore converser avec le journal pour savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement. Une chose est sûre. S'il est amené à brasser une telle potion, il ne le fera certainement pas en Angleterre mais en Russie où la législation est différente. Mais pour le moment, il était bien loin de la faire mijoter. Il devait d'abord réfléchir à comment la créer pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais c'était un challenge que le Maître des Potions était prêt à passer, au minimum au niveau théorique.


	34. La Chambre des Secrets

**Chapitre 34 : La Chambre des Secrets**

Severus lisait un énorme grimoire de potion qui était extrêmement ancien et sombre. Il faisait des recherches pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Comme il gardait le Journal de Jedusor dans ses appartements et que Chiara ne discutait avec le mage noir qu'en sa présence, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres attaques à signaler.

La métamorphomage avait appris des choses supplémentaires sur le basilic. Elle s'appelait Séphora et était gentille quand elle n'était pas en colère. Du moins, dans les souvenirs de Tom, elle était comme cela. Et une autre information capitale. Le regard du basilic n'était pas toujours assassin. La créature pouvait le réfréner en fermant ses paupières intérieures. Ce qui serait très efficace pour quand Severus et Chiara descendraient dans la chambre et risquaient de croiser le serpent. Rien que cette idée rendait malade le vieux serpentard mais il n'avait hélas pas le choix. Il fallait quelqu'un pour ouvrir les portes et seule sa fille était fourchelangue. Et il était hors de question de rapporter le journal entre les mains de la jeune Weasley que le Lord Noir possédait jusqu'alors. Chiara savait au moins bien mieux se défendre en cas de nécessité.

Chiara avait appris aussi autre chose de la part du journal. Cela l'avait un brin choqué. Tout comme Severus. D'une certaine manière, Tom Jedusor était relié aux Potter mais cela remontait très hauts dans leur lignage, au temps des frères Peverell eux-mêmes. Le choc avait été énorme pour les deux serpentards d'apprendre que la famille Potter était descendante de la légendaire famille Peverell, par le dernier frère, Ignotus Peverell, et qu'en plus, il était connu que cette famille descendait de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Si Lord Voldemort venait à mourir, c'était la famille Potter qui prendrait le titre d'héritier de Serpentard. Quoi de plus étonnant quand on sait que cette famille passait par Gryffondor depuis au moins trois générations, à l'exception faite de Chiara. Le jour où James et Ezequiel mais également le reste du monde l'apprendraient, ce serait un véritable tollé !

Severus entendit la porte de son bureau se refermer et sa fille s'approcha de lui.

**« Bonsoir, Chaton. »**

**« Bonsoir, Papa, »** fit-elle juste avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. **« J'ai fait un tour dans la serre numéro trois. Les mandragores seront bientôt prêtes tant pour la potion que pour notre petite escapade dans la chambre. »**

**« Okay, » **soupira l'homme.

**« Papa. »**

**« Hmm ? » **Severus fixa sa fille avec ses sombres onyx. **« Qu'y a-t-il ? »**

**« Tom m'a demandé que, une fois tout cela fini, que l'on détruise son journal pour ensuite l'apporter à Dumbledore. Pour donner une sorte de preuve que l'on s'est bien occupé du basilic et détruire aussi le passage dans les toilettes des filles. »**

**« Ah. Est-ce qu'il a considéré le fait que j'aurais peut-être besoin de ses lumières pour la potion ? Il est meilleur mage noir que moi. »**

**« Il a dit que quand j'en aurais le courage, je pourrais aisément briser la coque qui protège son esprit et communiquer avec lui par la pensée. »**

**« Voilà qui n'est pas très rassurant. »**

**« Oui. J'aimerais éviter aussi. Mais c'est son idée. Si on détruit son journal, il espère qu'on nous laissera tranquille car on aura agi contre lui. Il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur moi. »**

**« Son plan se défend. Nous écarter des radars … Je serais un peu plus libre dans mes recherches pour cette potion. Pour le moment, Potter me garde un peu trop à l'œil parce qu'il croit que je couvre l'héritier de Serpentard. »**

**« J'aimerais dire qu'il est stupide, mais techniquement c'est vrai, » **rit Chiara. « **Bien que là, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. »**

**« On fait bien plus que le couvrir. On l'aide ! Mais pas dans les objectifs qu'ils s'imaginent. »**

**« Hmm. » **La jeune fille alla piocher une baguette réglisse dans le saladier et alla s'installer sur le rebord du bureau de son père. « **Dis. Si on emmenait Lockhart dans la Chambre ? »**

**« Je te demande pardon ? » **fit Severus en relevant la tête de l'ouvrage. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

« **Si on emmenait Lockhart dans la Chambre ? Ou au moins lui proposer pour qu'il révèle sa vraie nature ? Je te parie qu'il tentera de fuir. »**

**« C'est vrai que lui proposer et le piéger ainsi serait pas mal. Mais l'amener en bas … Je ne sais pas. On a encore le temps d'y réfléchir. »**

**« Okay. » **

Elle mâchouilla pensivement sa sucrerie.

**« Et si tu allais préparer ta potion,** » fit soudain Severus. **« Il faut en refaire un stock. »**

**« D'accord. »**

Elle se releva et partit dans le laboratoire privé de son père et sortit la nouvelle recette. Elle l'avait déjà faite quelques fois mais elle avait encore besoin des instructions pour la faire correctement. D'après son père, avec ses compétences actuelles, elle pourrait passer le premier degré de maîtrise des potions sans problèmes. Et peut-être même le second avec mention passable dans l'immédiat. Elle avait vraiment un don pour les potions.

oOoOo

Severus marchait dans les couloirs en direction des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage avec un pot de mandragore et trois paires de caches oreilles. Il avait laissé entendre lors de la dernière réunion de professeurs qu'il avait peut-être trouvé l'entrée de la chambre mais qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour s'occuper du monstre. Il avait bien sûr dit cela en fixant un peu trop Gilderoy Lockhart dont le sourire s'était figé. James Potter qui était à côté du blond avait pouffé – masquant son rire tant bien que mal dans une fausse toux – à la tentative subtile de montrer le véritable visage de l'homme si vantard. Il ne dit rien et se fia au serpentard quant à la manière de faire couler l'escroc, le bouffon, le menteur qu'était Gilderoy Lockhart.

A la fin de la réunion, le Gryffondor avait d'ailleurs attrapé le serpentard.

« Entre toi et moi, Servilus, » avait-il dit. « Tu as vraiment trouvé la Chambre des Secrets ? »

« Peut-être Potter. Peut-être. Mais tu es d'accord avec moi qu'il nous faut un _expert_ en la matière, non ? »

James Potter avait ricané.

« Je vais l'attraper une fois qu'il tentera de s'échapper. Sacré serpentard. Des fois, vous pouvez être utiles. »

« Il suffit de prendre nos adversaires à leur propre jeu pourtant, Potter. Rien de bien compliqué. »

« Si cela nous permet de nous débarrasser de Lockhart je signe pour, c'est un bouffon. »

« Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord sur un point … »

Et Severus s'était détourné avec un sourire … maraudeur. Oui, Sirius et Remus avait finalement un peu déteint sur lui aussi.

Chiara attendait son père dans les toilettes en triturant distraitement sa baguette.

**« Où est Zoya ? »**

**« Trop risqué de l'emmener dans les galeries. Elle est dans tes appartements. Et depuis que je prends cette nouvelle potion, je n'ai pratiquement plus fait de crises alors … » **Elle porta son regard sur son père. « **Pourquoi trois caches-oreilles ? »**

**« Au cas où Potter ou Lockhart se ramène. »**

**« Et ils vont venir ? »**

**« Je ne pense pas. Je pense que Potter va surprendre Lockhart dans une tentative de fuite. »**

**« Cool, » **fit-elle en se tournant vers les lavabos. « **C'est celui-là, » **continua-t-elle en lui montrant le lavabo gravé d'un serpent sur le robinet. **« Prêt ? »**

**« Et toi ? »**

Elle hocha la tête et se concentra sur le lavabo. Elle dut se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir l'entrée de la chambre. Les lavabos finirent par s'écarter les uns des autres pour révéler un conduit sombre qui descendait dans les profondeurs du château.

« _Escalier, »_ siffla Chiara sous les conseils de Tom.

Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire une glissade et prendre le risque de casser le pot avec la mandragore. Cela les tuerait à coup sûr. Progressivement un escalier apparut, les pierres lissent se détachant du mur dans un bruit de raclement sinistre. Ils descendirent calmement les escaliers en colimaçon, éclairant leur marche silencieuse à la lueur de leur baguette. Cela leur prit une bonne heure pour descendre. Chiara avait pu sentir la sortie se refermer au-dessus d'eux. Mais elle savait comment remonter, en théorie, et sinon, Tom lui avait parlé d'une autre sortie menant directement aux cachots et d'une autre allant vers le lac mais qui était inondée.

Ils arrivèrent dans une antichambre sombre et humide. Le sol était couvert de cadavres de petits animaux dont il ne restait plus que les os et parfois un peu de peau. Et les murs étaient couverts de moisissure. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence et avancèrent plus profondément dans les conduits. Ils tombèrent sur une mue du basilic. Pendant une trentaine de secondes, ils avaient tous deux instinctivement fermés les yeux mais n'entendant rien de spécial, aucun sifflement, aucun mouvement, juste des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient et résonnaient faiblement autour d'eux. Ils avaient donc continué leur chemin, Severus se promettant de repasser pour prendre un morceau de la mue pour son placard à ingrédients. Cela restait extrêmement rare et cher à se procurer, cela pourrait peut-être un jour lui servir.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la seconde porte, Chiara se figea et tendit un bras pour que son père s'arrête. Elle entendait le basilic siffler doucement de l'autre côté. Mais la porte était scellée.

**« Il est là ?** » murmura Severus.

**« C'est une femelle, »** répondit Chiara alors qu'elle entendit les sifflements s'arrêter soudainement. **« Oui, elle est là et elle nous a entendus. »**

**« Merde ! »**

**« Peut-être pas. Attends. »**

Elle se rapprocha de la porte et inspira à fond.

_« Séphora ? »_

_« Qui est là ? »_

_« Je suis une amie de Tom Jedusor. Je m'appelle Chiara. Est-ce que mon père et moi pouvons entrer sans risquer de mourir de ton regard ? Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. »_

La métamorphomage entendit le basilic s'agiter de l'autre coté de la porte de pierre ornée de serpents sculptés.

_« Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ? Tom n'est pas venu me voir depuis longtemps. »_

_« Au contraire, c'est lui qui a ouvert la chambre par l'intermédiaire d'un artefact qui lui a permis de posséder une jeune fille. Et tu peux me faire confiance parce que je suis au même titre que Tom une descendante de Salazar Serpentard. »_

_« Très bien. Entrez. Mais au moindre faux pas, je vous mange ! » _fit la voix sifflante de Séphora.

Chiara prit une paire de cache-oreille et dit à son père de mettre les siennes mais de ne pas déterrer la mandragore tout de suite. Elle lui demanda aussi de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque ou sinon ils finiraient tous les deux en biscotte. La métamorphomage se tourna ensuite vers la porte.

« _Ouvre-toi, »_ siffla-t-elle.

Les serpents de pierre se rétractèrent légèrement et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Severus passa en premier et descendit l'échelle de pierre qui était sculptée dans le mur.

**« Bon sang ! On faisait déjà des échelles du temps de Salazar,** » maugréa-t-il en faisant attention à ne pas glisser ou de perdre prise sur la pierre glissante.

_« Que dit-il ? »_ cracha le basilic.

_« Du calme, Sephora. C'est mon père. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas quand ça glisse et qu'il se vautre à terre dans une position inconvenante. Il aime assez son image. »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit pour que je le comprenne ? »_ fit le reptile.

_« Mon père n'est pas fourchelangue. »_

_« Les enfants de Salazar ne sont pas tous fourchelangues ? »_

_« Mon père m'a adoptée. Il n'est pas un descendant de Salazar. Mais il avait peur pour moi quand je lui ai dit que je venais ici. Alors il a décidé de m'accompagner pour me protéger si nécessaire. »_

La jeune fille descendit à son tour et elle, malheureusement, glissa sur une mousse et tomba de deux mètres.

_« AIE ! PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN ! CA FAIT MAAAAL ! »_

Elle se tenait fermement la cheville. Severus s'agenouilla pour observer ce qui n'allait pas. Il fit un sort de diagnostic. Encore la cheville foulée ….

« C'est la même que la dernière fois non ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle était plus fragile, c'est pour ça que ça te fait si mal. »

Séphora s'était approchée des Snape.

_« Tu vas bien petite deux-pattes ?_ » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Severus se retourna vivement et pointa sa baguette sur le serpent qui le surplombait de plusieurs mètres.

**« Wow ! C'est vraiment un grand serpent**, » dit-il en tombant sur son cul.

« _Je vais bien, Sephora. Juste ma cheville qui me fait mal. Elle est un peu plus fragile depuis un petit incident avec un troll des montagnes. Ca va aller. Mon père va arranger ça en deux en trois mouvements. » _Elle se tourna vers son père. « **C'est bon, Papa, elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour moi**. »

Le serpentard fixa la créature encore quelques secondes avant de s'occuper de la cheville de sa fille. Il régla le problème et invoqua un bandage pour le serrer autour de la cheville.

**« Evite de trop t'appuyer dessus si ce n'est pas nécessaire. »**

**« D'acc. »**

Il l'aida à se relever doucement et observa la salle ainsi que le serpent.

**« Elle est vraiment impressionnante,** » dit-il en regardant le basilic.

« _Que dit-il encore ? » _demanda cette dernière.

« _Que tu es impressionnante. C'est la première fois qu'il voit un basilic. »_

_« Au moins, il sait comment parler aux femelles, »_ susurra la créature en baissant la tête pour que son œil arrive au niveau de la tête de Severus.

**« Papa, je crois que tu as un rencard,** » rit Chiara.

**« Qu-quoi ?! »** Il fit deux fois un allez-retour de son regard entre les yeux émeraudes de sa fille et les yeux verts toxiques du reptile. **« Comment ça un rencard ? »**

**« Elle a aimé ton compliment. »**

**« Ah ! De … de rien. »**

« _Mon père est un peu gêné. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas parlé à une femme comme ça. Il est plutôt avare en compliment en général. Sauf avec moi. »_

_« Donc, je dois me sentir honorée d'en avoir reçu un. » _

La voix du basilic était joyeuse et elle émit quelques sifflements appréciateurs tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en ondulant lentement. Chiara se releva lentement et s'avança dans la Chambre en boitillant. Le sol était fait de grandes dalles de pierres et il y avait deux bassins de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale bardée de statues de serpents géantes. De l'autre coté, au fond de la salle, elle pouvait voir la statue de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Et qu'elle était géante. Au moins une vingtaine de mètres de haut, comme le plafond de la Chambre. Severus restait près d'elle, la soutenant légèrement, mais gardant le pot avec la mandragore à portée de main.

« _Sephora ? »_

_« Oui, petite deux-pattes ? » _fit le basilic en se retournant.

« _Pourquoi tu attaques des nés-moldus ? »_

_« Parce que c'est la tâche que Salazar m'a confiée pour protéger son monde. Les deux-pattes sans magie sont dangereux. »_

_« Les temps ont changé depuis l'époque de Salazar. Les moldus ne connaissent pas notre existence car une loi a été votée pour nous protéger d'eux. Les tuer, ainsi que les nés-moldus n'est plus indispensable à notre protection. »_

_« C'est pourtant la tâche que Salazar m'a confiée. Protéger son monde. »_

« _Il existe d'autres manières de protéger le monde magique, Séphora. Surtout que maintenant, le danger ne vient plus seulement des nés-moldus mais des Sangs-Mêlés et quelques Sangs-Purs qui se fourvoient. »_

_« Je dois donc tous les tuer ! »_

Le basilic avait fouetté l'air du bout de sa queue tandis qu'elle écoutait Chiara.

_« La mort n'est pas toujours la solution, Séphora. Il y a mille ans, peut-être parce que ce n'était que quelques personnes. Mais aujourd'hui, on parle de centaines de sorciers. Peut-être quelques milliers qui se fourvoient. Si on les tue tous, il n'y aura plus de monde à sauver. Il faut parfois savoir dialoguer. »_

_« Peu de deux-pattes écoutent et parlent avec moi. Je ne me souviens que d'une dizaine de personnes de toute mon existence et tous de la lignée de Salazar. »_

_« Mais moi je peux parler avec toi, et je peux parler avec les sorciers. Je peux essayer d'arranger les choses. Je veux protéger la magie aussi. Je la sens dépérir ici. Arrête de tuer ou de pétrifier inutilement des sorciers. Tu ne fais qu'attirer la peur des sorciers qui ne savent pas pourquoi tu fais cela. Le message de Salazar a été transformé et mal compris au fil des siècles. Tous le prennent pour un monstre. »_

_« Non ! Salazar était un homme bien ! Un gentil deux-pattes aimant et protecteur ! »_

_« Cela même certains de ses descendants, ceux qui n'ont pas hérité du don de parler aux serpents, pensent qu'il était vraiment un homme mauvais. Mon … géniteur pense que les élèves de la maison de Salazar sont tous mauvais ou vont le devenir. Et pourtant, il est lui aussi de la lignée de Salazar. Beaucoup de choses ont été oubliées avec le temps. J'aimerais arranger les choses mais pour cela, il faut agir avec son temps et faire des compromis, discuter et surtout comprendre. »_

_« Même la lignée de Salazar a oublié ? »_

_« Les Potter ont été jusqu'à oublier qu'ils étaient de la lignée de Salazar. Je ne l'ai appris que récemment que j'étais sa descendante. Par Tom. Lui et moi sommes les derniers descendants à pouvoir non seulement te parler mais à savoir qui nous sommes réellement par rapport à Salazar. »_

Séphora ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les propos de la jeune fille. Elle était un peu déboussolée. Elle s'enroula sur elle-même et l'écouta attentivement. Par moment, Chiara rapportait un résumé de la conversation à son père et ce dernier ajoutait parfois un commentaire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, cependant, le basilic commença à émettre un bruit strident alors qu'elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Severus se releva rapidement et mit sa fille sur ses pieds.

**« Que se passe-t-il ?** » demanda-t-il, pas du tout rassuré.

**« Elle a mal. »**

« _Va-t'en deux-pattes, »_ siffla Séphora. _« Va-t'en avant que … je te fasse du mal ! »_

**« Papa, la mandragore maintenant ! » **

Elle plaça immédiatement ses caches oreilles et son père en fit de même avant d'arracher la plante de son petit nid douillet. La mandragore, qui ressemblait à un bébé tout fripé, se mit à crier aussi fort que le basilic lui-même. Les deux sorciers reculèrent rapidement en voyant Séphora avancer, Chiara boitant toujours. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que la créature ne s'effondre, assommée par le cri meurtrier de la plante. Severus remit ensuite la mandragore dans son pot et l'entoura de terreau pour lui tenir chaud.

**« Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce qui lui faisait mal ?** » demanda-t-il à sa fille alors qu'il ôtait ses caches-oreilles.

**« Non. Juste qu'on devait partir avant qu'elle ne **_**nous **_**fasse du mal. »**

**« Ah. Je ne suis pas spécialiste des créatures magiques ni vétérinaire mais … » **

Il s'approcha de Séphora et lui lança quelques sorts de diagnostic. Un parchemin apparut devant lui mais il ne vit pas trop ce qui clochait.

**« Je vais envoyer ça à un ami en Russie pour avoir son avis. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle n'obéit pas à certains moments. Parce qu'elle souffre. »**

Chiara hocha doucement de la tête, peinée pour le basilic. Elle devait souffrir depuis longtemps … Et cela devait être pour ça qu'une fois qu'il l'avait neutralisée, Tom n'avait pas rouvert la chambre jusqu'à présent. Et encore, seulement pour attirer son attention.

La métamorphomage prit le journal dans sa poche et invoqua une plume et de l'encre.

'_Tom ?'_

'_Oui, Chiara ?'_

'_On pense que Séphora a un problème.'_

'_Quel genre de problème ?'_

'_On ne sait pas encore. Je discutais calmement avec elle quand elle a soudain commencé à … crier. Elle m'a demandé de fuir. Elle semblait vraiment avoir mal.'_

'_Je vois. Elle doit être malade depuis longtemps … Il n'y a plus eu personne pour s'occuper d'elle durant des siècles et je ne savais pas comment l'aider. Je la pensais folle…'_

'_La médecine évolue avec le temps. Même chez les vétérinaires. Papa va envoyer les résultats à un ami.'_

'_C'est bon à savoir.'_

'_Veux-tu toujours que je détruise ton horcruxe ?'_

'_Oui, s'il te plait. Tu peux toujours me contacter autrement.'_

'_Mon esprit ?'_

'_Oui. Mais sinon, je t'enverrai Nagini pour prendre des nouvelles.'_

'_Nagini ?'_

'_Une vieille amie. C'était une sorcière mais elle était maudite et se changeait en serpent. Maintenant, elle ne demeure plus qu'en tant que serpent sans possibilité de reprendre forme humaine. Elle est devenue presque un familier pour moi. Et un horcruxe également.'_

'_Oh. D'accord. On va prendre soin de Séphora, Tom. Je te le promets.'_

'_Faites attention. C'est quand même un basilic.'_

'_On va garder la mandragore à portée de main. Et je vais voir s'il n'existe pas un sortilège assez puissant pour l'assommer sans la blesser.'_

'_Bonne chance car je n'en ai jamais trouvé pourtant j'ai fait toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard.'_

'_Elle s'est sûrement étoffée depuis ton départ. Et il n'y a pas que la bibliothèque de Poudlard …'_

'_Tu as sans doute raison. Au revoir, Chiara.'_

'_Au revoir, Tom.'_

Pendant qu'elle écrivait, Severus en avait profité pour récolter quelques fioles de venin en pressant avec sa magie sur les crochets du basilic. Il en tendit une à sa fille qui transfigura sa plume en une dague. Ils s'éloignèrent de Séphora pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessée par le choc de l'horcruxe détruit car l'objet n'appréciera certainement pas le traitement infligé. Même s'il en était conscient.

Chiara posa le journal au sol et fit léviter la lame qu'elle avait au préalable imbibée de venin avant de s'éloigner. Elle l'envoya ensuite se ficher en plein centre de la couverture sombre. Un nuage sombre apparut tandis qu'un cri d'homme agonisant se fit entendre dans la chambre, se répercutant sur les parois, résonnant horriblement aux oreilles des deux Snape. Mais au même moment, la jeune fille ressentit une horrible douleur à son front et s'agenouilla en le pressant fortement dessus de ses mains. Elle ne put faire autrement que de lâcher elle-même un cri de douleur.

**« Chiara ?! »**

Severus l'attrapa et la tint tout contre lui.

**« Chiara qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

**« Mon front ! »** haleta-t-elle. **« Il me brûle ! »**

L'homme tourna lentement sa fille pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle commençait à pleurer sous la douleur intense. Il ôta doucement ses mains, lui demandant de lui montrer son visage. Sa cicatrice était rouge et avait doucement commencé à saigner. Là où était l'horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**« Tinky, »** appela-t-il.

**« Oui, Maître Snape ? »** fit l'elfe en apparaissant à ses côtés.

**« Apporte-moi un baume cicatrisant et une potion contre la douleur. »**

**« Oui, Maître Snape. Tinky va chercher la potion et le baume. »**

Elle s'évanouit dans un POP discret tandis que Severus serrait sa fille contre lui. Il ne savait pas faire grand-chose de plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe réapparut avec ce qu'il avait demandé. Il fit directement boire la potion à sa fille tandis qu'il appliquait avec douceur la crème sur son front. Malgré toute la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve elle gémit de douleur à son contact.

**« Je suis désolé, » **murmura-t-il.

Chiara secoua lentement la tête avec un léger sourire lui faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute. Ils restèrent immobile quelques instants le temps que l'anti-douleur agisse et que la métamorphomage puisse aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ensuite, ils prirent la direction de l'échelle et de la sortie de la Chambre. Ils reviendraient plus tard pour Séphora quand ils auraient plus d'informations sur son état.

Là, ils devaient aller voir Dumbledore mais un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard … Non le plus tôt sera le mieux, comme ça, ils ne se tracasseront plus pour le basilic. C'était le plus important. La potion et le basilic. Ils allaient faire les deux.


	35. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

**Chapitre 35 : Dans le bureau de Dumbledore**

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau, penché sur sa pensine. Il essayait de trouver une solution en couplant ses souvenirs actuels avec ceux de la précédente ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Il était presque certain que c'était l'œuvre de Voldemort. Il avait toujours eu des doutes sur ce garçon du temps où Dippet était le directeur mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le prouver. Mais il était de notoriété publique que Voldemort était fourchelangue et descendant de Serpentard. Il était un descendant des Gaunt et tous les Gaunt avaient mal tourné. Même cette Mérope qui s'était éprise d'un Moldu au point de l'ensorceler avec un philtre d'amour, ce qui a amené à la naissance de Tom Jedusor. Quelle tragique histoire que cela….

Il marcha vers son bureau, pensif, ouvrit son tiroir caché pour en sortir un bonbon au citron qu'il s'empressa de glisser dans sa bouche. Pourquoi un tiroir caché ? Parce que Poppy s'était donnée comme sainte mission de le faire arrêter de manger des sucreries et qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour venir toutes les semaines dans son bureau pour faire le grand ménage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il commence à souffrir de diabète. Alors il les cachait au regard de l'infirmière. Mais hélas cette dernière savait très bien qu'il continuait à en manger et elle le harcelait à ce sujet. Mais il était Albus Dumbledore, un sorcier accompli et un homme majeur qui avait déjà bien vécu. S'il voulait mourir à cause des bonbons au citron dont il raffolait, il allait mourir de manger trop de bonbons au citron ! Il devait juste aider le jeune Ezequiel Potter dans la mission qui était malheureusement celle de sa sœur.

Le mage regrettait son erreur. Et la pauvre petite était maintenant morte. Par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait mal diagnostiqué la jeune fille. Car si c'était elle la Survivante, c'est qu'elle avait déjà un puissant potentiel magique en elle. Il aurait du en tenir compte. Affronter un sorcier tel que Voldemort à à peine un an, cela avait vidé les réserves d'énergie de la demoiselle. Elle était très certainement en cas d'épuisement magique. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Qu'il s'en voulait pour cela... Avec son erreur, le monde magique était plus que probablement condamné. Il devrait faire son possible pour aider Ezequiel à vaincre Voldemort à défaut de pouvoir soutenir Arya.

Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres réflexions par l'arrivée de James dans son bureau avec un sourire qu'il arborait toujours après une mauvaise blague, ce qui ramena le directeur une quinzaine d'années en arrière quand le Gryffondor n'était encore qu'un élève.

« Qu'as-tu fait cette fois, James ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire, les blagues des maraudeurs l'ayant très souvent amusé.

« Moi, pas grand-chose si ce n'est prendre un fuyard et un escroc en flagrant délit. Je sais que c'est aberrant de ma part mais il faut remercier Snape de cet exploit. »

Le Lord Potter fit léviter le corps de Gilderoy Lockhart et arrêta le sort brusquement, faisant tomber lourdement l'homme sur le sol du bureau directorial.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas présent lors de la dernière réunion. Snape a évoqué la possibilité d'avoir trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Comme il connait aussi bien que moi les vraies compétences de ce bouffon, je suppose qu'il le fixait tout en sachant parfaitement que Lockhart n'allait faire qu'une seule chose. Fuir. »

« Et tu ne prends pas toute la gloire parce que … ? »

« Parce que je sais très bien que je ne suis pas assez fou pour concocter un plan aussi Serpentard. C'était Sirius qui avait des stratégies aussi retorses. Pas moi. Et puis il y avait bien trop de témoins pour que je puisse me vanter d'avoir tout fait tout seul ! L'initiative reste encore de Snape. »

« Et pour la Chambre ? » demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

« Je ne pense pas que … »

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée des Snape dans le bureau. Severus et Chiara s'immobilisèrent et échangèrent un sourire à la vue de Lockhart inconscient sur le sol.

« Belle prise, Potter, » ricana le père. « Je regrette de ne pas y avoir participé. J'adore pêcher et plus le poisson est gros, mieux c'est. »

« Dans ce cas, on va pêcher pendant les vacances ? » demanda Chiara innocemment en souriant encore plus à son père. « Mais pas la pêche aux escrocs. De vrais poissons, plein de couleurs et tout. »

« Merci, Servilus, » fit James Potter sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Chiara. « Grâce à toi. Il était dans un tel état, concentré sur ses valises qu'il ne m'a même pas entendu entrer. Il marmonnait et avouait à moitié qu'il était un escroc et qu'il s'était approprié le mérite que d'autres sorciers ont fait. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore. « D'ailleurs comment avez-vous pu porter votre choix sur un tel personnage pour le poste de professeur de DCFM ? »

« Il y a de moins en moins de personnes disposées à prendre ce poste. »

« Et ma femme ? »

« Il me fallait aussi un professeur d'Arithmancie et les maîtres en cette matière se font rares. Il est encore plus simple de trouver quelqu'un de compétent en DCFM. Mais de là à ce que quelqu'un accepte le poste … » Le vieil homme soupira. « Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? »

Le Serpentard s'avança vers le bureau et posa le journal de Jedusor devant Dumbledore.

« Le Basilic ne sera plus un problème. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait rouvert la Chambre des Secrets en passant par l'intermédiaire de ce journal. Il possédait l'esprit d'une élève relativement jeune et faible d'esprit. »

« Papa ! C'est pas sympa pour Ginny, ça ! »

« Mais c'est vrai. Elle n'a pas de défenses mentales suffisamment solides pour s'être laissée piéger de la sorte ! »

« Une minute, » intervint James Potter, attirant le regard des deux Snape sur lui. « Ginny ? Comme dans Ginny Weasley ? La fille d'Arthur ? »

« Elle-même, » répondit Severus. « Chiara a remarqué un comportement étrange chez elle ces dernières semaines mais elle pensait que c'était juste le stress. Il y a quelques jours, Chiara est passée près des toilettes des filles du second étage et a vu la rouquine en sortir précipitamment. Elle est entrée et a trouvé ce journal. Elle a eu une petite conversation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Le père lança un regard noir à sa fille qui baissa la tête, coupable. Severus sourit intérieurement. Sa fille savait très bien jouer la comédie. Tout comme lui. Le mensonge était presque comme une seconde nature pour eux. Seul quelques personnes pouvaient les percer à jour.

« … et elle n'a d'ailleurs pas intérêt de recommencer ! Le Lord Noir a tenté de l'amadouer en faisant passer le garde-chasse pour le coupable mais elle a au moins senti le coup fourré et est venu me voir. On a compris que c'était en lien avec le fantôme de la jeune fille qui hante les toilettes. C'est là d'ailleurs qu'il y avait l'entrée de la chambre. Nous y sommes descendus parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un sachant parler le fourchelangue pour m'ouvrir le passage. J'ai métamorphosé une pierre en un coq et le basilic est mort en entendant son chant. J'en ai profité pour détruire cet objet de magie noire avec le venin de la créature. De telles choses ne devraient pas exister. »

« Très bien, merci Severus, » fit Dumbledore au bout d'un instant. « Il va falloir que je contacte Cornelius. Il s'apprêtait à faire emmener Hagrid justement. Cela n'a plus lieu d'être si la créature est morte et l'entrée de la chambre détruite. »

« Il faudra d'ailleurs faire des travaux dans les toilettes car j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort, » avoua le serpentard.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon garçon. Rien n'est plus important que la sécurité des élèves. »

« Je vais vous laisser. J'ai une sale gosse à punir. »

Chiara fit une mine effrayée et tenta de s'enfuir.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça ? » demanda son père, menaçant. « J'ai au moins deux cents chaudrons sales qui t'attendent. »

Chiara grogna et baissa la tête en abandonnant sa tentative d'évasion.

« Oui, papa. »

« Severus, » dit Dumbledore. « Deux cents chaudrons, n'est-ce pas un peu … excessif ? »

« Au moins, je m'assure qu'elle ne jouera pas avec un objet de magie noire de si tôt. »

Et les deux Snape partirent après avoir salué les deux autres sorciers. Pendant que Potter et Dumbledore continuèrent de discuter en attendant les aurors pour Lockhart, tant sur les Snape et la sévère punition de la jeune métamorphomage – du moins aux yeux de Dumbledore, Potter s'en fichait comme d'une guigne – que sur Lockhart, et sur le fait que Dumbledore en personne assurerait les cours de DCFM en attendant qu'il trouve un remplaçant, Chiara et Severus retournèrent aux appartements privés du Serpentard, lui en arborant son air déçu et sévère, elle un air coupable et repentant. Tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent jetèrent des regards surpris mais aussi compatissant pour la jeune fille. Un telle situation n'était encore jamais arrivée en deux ans à Poudlard.

Quand les deux serpentards entrèrent dans le salon, que le portrait du moine cistercien se fut refermé, les masques tombèrent. Severus attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et la serra pour la féliciter. Elle avait réussi à garder son masque tout du long et à jouer le jeu. Maintenant, toute cette histoire avait été comprise et vue comme un accident et ils ne seraient pas à nouveau soupçonnés de quelque chose avant un bon moment. Ils avaient gobé leur énorme mensonge comme s'il s'agissait de la vérité. Severus n'en revenait toujours pas et montrait clairement son soulagement. Dumbledore était après tout un des meilleurs legilimens d'Europe après le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chiara et son père avaient su tenir leurs barrières d'occlumancie tout du long, mais ils n'avaient pas ressenti d'intrusion.

Ils étaient presque blancs comme neige. Ils allaient pouvoir avoir un peu la paix. Surtout Chiara, car maintenant la Chambre des Secrets était considérée comme condamnée et le monstre qu'elle contenait annihilé.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude et se frotter de toute cette crasse venant de son périple dans les profondeurs, sous les fondations même du château. Sa cheville était encore légèrement douloureuse mais cela était supportable. Elle se lava et resta ensuite quelques instants sous l'eau délicieuse qui réchauffait sa peau gelée. Elle sortit ensuite et s'essuya rapidement. Elle sécha magiquement ses cheveux et enfila un de ses nombreux pyjamas mignons. Elle était dans son kigurumi panda avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux noirs.

Elle prit un de ses romans et s'installa dans le canapé du salon, allongée confortablement les bras derrière la tête pour la soutenir, les jambes pendant dans le vide par-dessus l'accoudoir. Elle faisait léviter son livre au-dessus de sa tête par un informulé sans baguette et faisait régulièrement tourner les pages au fil de sa lecture sous l'œil bienveillant de son père assis à son bureau, penché devant une pile de devoirs.

oOoOo

La fin de l'année se passa dans le calme. Lockhart avait été arrêté et enfermé à Azkaban pour une durée de trois ans et avait une lourde amende à payer pour son escroquerie. Les élèves qui avaient été pétrifiés par Séphora étaient revenus à leur état d'origine et avaient repris les cours. Les cours que Dumbledore dispensa pour la DCFM étaient intéressants, beaucoup plus que ceux de Lockhart et même Chiara écouta avec attention le vieil homme diffuser son savoir et faire quelques démonstrations.

Les choses redevinrent plus ou moins comme avant, James et Ezequiel Potter continuèrent leurs piques habituelles contre les Snape, Ron Weasley accusant Chiara d'être la source de toute cette affaire parce qu'elle était fourchelangue et qu'elle pouvait facilement manipuler sa sœur puisqu'elles étaient dans la même maison. Et comme elle était une fille de mangemort, elle devait probablement déjà connaitre et employer les sortilèges impardonnables et avait soumise Ginny à l'_Impero_ pour l'obliger à faire de telles choses. Mais personne ne le crut, la métamorphomage était trop douce et gentille pour oser vouloir du mal de quelqu'un. Potter et le jeune Weasley la cherchaient trop et elle n'était juste pas du genre à se laisser faire. Chiara était aux yeux de la plupart un ange adorable avec un certain tempérament.

Elle passa une fois encore ses examens avec une grande facilité et fut à nouveau première de promotion, sauf Astronomie où elle fut deuxième, juste derrière Hermione Granger. Pour une fois que quelqu'un la dépasse … Et le fait que ce soit une Née-Moldue ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, au grand dam de Drago et de nombreux autres Serpentards.

Severus avait envoyé le diagnostic de Sephora à une de ses connaissances pour avoir son avis et il avait été redirigé vers un spécialiste des ophidiens tant normaux que les créatures magiques. Il attendait encore le hibou avec la réponse. Lui et sa fille avaient en attendant passer un peu de temps au sein même des cachots à rechercher l'autre entrée de la Chambre à travers le dédale de couloirs sans l'avoir encore trouvée. C'était un vrai labyrinthe ! Mais comme Chiara n'entendait pas Séphora se balader dans Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas inquiets.

Quand le moment arriva enfin, ils montèrent avec soulagement dans le train, Severus ayant été désigné comme surveillant pour ces bandes de cornichons sans cervelle hyperactifs. Chiara en était heureuse et passa tout le temps du trajet en compagnie de ses amis Serpentards. Elle avait scellé la porte de leur compartiment et avait opacifié les fenêtres vers le couloir de telle manière qu'ils pouvaient voir qui voulaient entrer mais que celui qui entrait ne voyait rien. Elle avait également posé un sortilège d'intimité pour qu'ils puissent parler tous librement sans avoir peur d'être espionné. Pas qu'ils aient grand-chose à cacher mais les Serpentards accordaient une grande importance à la vie privée.

Ils ricanèrent tous néanmoins quand ils virent Ronald Weasley et Ezequiel Potter tenter de rentrer dans le compartiment. Ils avaient très certainement compris que Chiara se trouvait dedans et voulaient juste l'embêter. Les deux idiots étaient repartis sur un lamentable échec.

Arrivé à la gare de King's Cross, Severus prit gentiment le bras de sa fille mais le serra suffisamment pour ne pas la perdre lors du transplanage et en fit de même en attrapant le collier de Zoya. Ils apparurent Square Grimmaurd où ils furent accueillis par un homme qui leur fit une étreinte d'ours. Enfin, plutôt de loup.

« Bonsoir, Remus, » firent les Snape avec un sourire.

Severus se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte et porta son regard sur la pièce. Il se figea en voyant Sirius endormi sur le canapé.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il a pour ne pas être une véritable pile électrique comme à chaque retour ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit le loup. « Cela fait deux trois jours qu'il mange un peu plus que d'habitude et qu'il dort aussi plus. Mais il n'a pas de fièvre et ne se sent pas malade. Il est juste fatigué. »

Le serpentard sortit sa baguette et fit quelques arcs au-dessus de l'animagus endormi. Un parchemin apparut juste à côté de lui. Il le lut attentivement.

« Par Merlin, » soupira-t-il en se vautrant dans un canapé. « Tout mais pas ça ! »

« Severus ? » fit Remus qui avait soudain le regard paniqué.

Chiara s'empara du parchemin et commença à le lire à son tour. Son visage s'illumina en parcourant la dernière ligne et elle se mit à sautiller et à crier sa joie, réveillant Sirius au passage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » bâilla-t-il. « Oh ! Bonsoir vous deux ! »

Chiara fonça dans les bras de son parrain et le serra dans ses bras. « Félicitations ! Félicitations ! »

Sirius la serra contre lui en souriant mais croisa le regard de son compagnon pour savoir exactement ce qu'il en était. Remus était tout aussi perdu que lui.

« Bon, à voir vos têtes, le gallion n'est pas encore tombé, » fit Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Il semblerait que vous avez eu une vie pour le moins … active …. Ces derniers temps et qu'elle ait porté ses fruits. »

Il fixa lourdement Sirius sur ces derniers mots. Ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas mais les yeux de Remus s'allumèrent d'une joie immense.

« Tu veux dire que … ? »

« Oui, Lunard, » sourit Severus. « Vous allez être papa ! »


	36. Des vacances bien méritées

**Chapitre 36 : Des vacances bien méritées**

« **Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! **» s'exclama Sirius, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« **Sirius, essaie de te montrer raisonnable, s'il te plaît,** » soupira Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « **Ce n'est pas grave si nous n'y allons pas cette année, on peut très bien y aller l'an prochain ...** »

« **Je suis parfaitement raisonnable Severus ! **» continua le gryffondor. « **J'ai réduit drastiquement mes blagues pour me centrer sur mon bien-être et je ne me transforme plus en chien sous tes conseils ! On part pour l'Amérique du Sud comme prévu ! Je suis peut-être enceint mais pas en sucre ! **»

« **D'accord**, » intervint alors Chiara pour empêcher les deux hommes de s'entretuer.

Sirius avait l'art de montrer les dents ces derniers temps. C'était assez drôle à voir mais mieux valait éviter de trop l'énerver, surtout que son père pouvait par moment perdre patience en cours, en particulier avec les gryffondors, et Sirius était un pur produit de la maison du lion.

« **D'accord, on y va Sirius**, » continua-t-elle. « **Mais tu te ménages sérieusement et si on te demande de te reposer lors de nos éventuelles excursions, tu le fais. Et on y retournera une autre année pour les excursions qu'on ne fera pas cette année pour ta santé et celle du louveteau. C'est d'accord ?** »

« **Cela me semble un bon compromis**, » fit Severus en souriant à sa fille. « **Faire le voyage mais sous certaines conditions**. »

« **Au moins, on part en voyage et on reste pas dans ce pays raciste de merde !** » répondit le gryffondor en tapant du pied sur le sol.

« **C'est moi, je suis rentré**, » dit soudain Remus en ouvrant la porte de Square Grimmaurd.

Le loup arriva rapidement dans le salon.

« **Il se passe quelque chose ? **» demanda-t-il en avisant la tension palpable dans la pièce avec son odorat, en particulier celle de son époux.

«** On vient juste de trouver un arrangement pour les vacances**, » répondit Chiara avec un sourire. « **On part en vacances finalement**. »

« **Super ! **» sourit Remus en prenant Sirius dans ses bras. « **Tant qu'on fait le voyage entre deux pleines lunes, moi ça me va**. »

Il l'embrassa et embrassa l'homme de sa vie. Il posa sa main sur le ventre qui commençait déjà à s'arrondir légèrement. Sirius sourit et se coula dans l'étreinte de sa créature magique préférée. Severus et Chiara firent un léger sourire au tableau et sortirent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité dans le salon. La métamorphomage proposa à son père de travailler sur des potions pour se changer les idées et se détendre après cette petite prise de bec. Le Maître des Potions sourit. Son petit rayon de soleil le connaissait vraiment bien. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le laboratoire de potions.

oOoOo

La petite famille atterrit sur une petite plage de sable blanc. Severus et Remus s'étaient décidés pour louer une petite île au large du Venezuela pour être au calme et pouvoir faire usage de la magie sans craindre de se faire voir par des moldus. Et aussi parce que normalement, chez les moldus, les hommes ne peuvent pas être enceint. Même si cela restait encore discret chez Sirius, s'il se reposait à un endroit, cela pourrait se remarquer, surtout du coté moldu. Ils ne faisaient pas grand cas de ce que penseraient les sorciers à ce sujet. Des homophobes, il y en avait partout. Ce n'était pas cela qui changerait. Ils voulaient juste la paix et il semblerait qu'ils aient fait le bon choix. Chiara était naturellement aux anges face à un si beau paysage, elle pouvait si facilement s'émerveiller des choses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vues. Mais Sirius semblait lui aussi énormément apprécier le paysage et la vue magnifique sur la mer. Rien que ses yeux gris le trahissaient.

Ils parcoururent à leur aise la plage jusqu'à la petite maison qu'il y avait en bordure de mer. Les murs étaient blanchis à la chaux, et la toiture était faite de tuiles rouges et brunes. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et on pouvait voir de loin les voiles blancs qui sortaient, soulevés doucement par le vent marin. L'air iodé était doux et agréable. Quand ils entrèrent, ils remarquèrent que Tinky avait déjà tout préparé et avait même déjà fait des rafraîchissements qu'elle avait laissés sur la terrasse. Cette dernière donnait immédiatement sur la plage et la mer des Caraïbes. L'eau était si belle, si bleue, presque turquoise et on pouvait voir le sol marin sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur pour se mettre en tenue de plage et, avec beaucoup de protestations de la part de Chiara et Sirius, de la crème solaire. Ils observèrent au passage les lieux, surtout Severus, qui malgré toutes ces années, n'avait pas perdu certaines habitudes quand il arrivait dans un endroit inconnu. Les murs étaient dans des tons blanc et beige très clairs, les deux chambres étaient simples mais chaleureuses, une pièce avec un lit double pour les deux amoureux, et une autre avec deux lits simples pour le père et sa fille. Chacune avait sa propre salle de douche dans des tons pastels bleu et vert. Les meubles étaient tous en bois clair, La décoration était simple, quelques tableaux de paysage, quelques bibelots comme des coquillages, mais rien d'extravagant.

C'était tout bonnement un petit coin de paradis. Parfait pour oublier une année aussi mouvementée que la leur, loin des Potter, loin de Dumbledore, loin de l'Angleterre. Ils détestaient définitivement ce pays qui était pourtant le leur. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir être enfin libres et de retourner en Russie. Mais ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions, Severus savait déjà officieusement qu'il était attendu l'année suivante pour donner à nouveau des cours de potions à des jeunes qui n'étaient pas foutus de savoir lire une recette convenablement. Cela en était affligeant. Il avait cessé de compter depuis longtemps le nombre de chaudrons percés ou explosés qu'il avait eu en l'espace de deux années d'enseignements. Il avait vraiment besoin de vacances. Et il savait que Chiara aussi. Cette affaire avec Séphora et l'héritier de Serpentard avait été éprouvante. Il attendait toujours des nouvelles pour l'état du Basilic. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider...

Severus fut interrompu par la sortie de sa fille de la salle de bain. Elle avait bien grandi et était belle pour son âge. Un petit mètre cinquante pour 46 kilos, ses cheveux longs et noirs lui tombant sur les reins, elle était toujours aussi extravagante quant aux choix de ses vêtements. Son maillot était bleu cyan avec des fleurs aux pétales arc-en-ciel, elle avait natté ses cheveux et avait fait tomber sa tresse vers l'avant. A peine Chiara était sortie que Zoya lui sauta dessus avec joie. La chienne savait qu'une fois la jeune fille dans une telle tenue, les jeux d'eau étaient garantis et elle adorait cela. Le Maître des Potions sourit en voyant cela. Peut-être qu'il se laisserait aller ... Ils avaient tous besoin de se détendre. Et qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa petite Chiara ?

La métamorphomage sourit à son père et ensemble, ils sortirent sur la terrasse pour rejoindre les deux amoureux. Ces derniers, tout comme Severus, portaient un simple short, brun clair pour Remus, rouge pétant pour Sirius et vert bouteille pour Severus. Sirius portait également une chemise blanche ouverte sur son dos. Il était lové dans les bras du loup, prêt à faire une petite sieste après leur voyage, une main sur son ventre et un fin sourire heureux et serein sur les lèvres.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et dégustèrent leur cocktail à la noix de coco préparé par les bons soins de leur fidèle Tinky. Puis, Chiara partit sur la plage avec sa chienne et son père pour laisser à Remus et Sirius un peu d'intimité. Ils profitèrent de l'eau délicieuse et s'aspergèrent volontiers, avant d'aller nager un peu dans l'eau salée.

Durant les quinze jours qui suivirent, ils se promenèrent dans le parc national de Canaima où il y avait la plus haute chute du monde, les grottes et le parc de Cueva del Guácharo, la ville et les forêts entourant Puerto Ayacucho où il y avait une petite tribu indigène sorcière. Ils s'intéressèrent une fois encore à la culture du pays et les deux Snape, naturellement, à sa flore également en tant que grands potionnistes. Ils prirent beaucoup de temps pour eux, et surtout pour Sirius. Chiara voulait profiter au maximum de lui, puisqu'elle serait malheureusement en enfer à Poudlard sans possibilité de pouvoir aider son parrain au moment le plus difficile et le plus merveilleux de la grossesse. Severus et Chiara firent également de la plongée pour visiter les récifs coralliens et admirer les poissons et coraux multicolores et ils prirent à nouveau quelques échantillons.

Et ils passèrent d'excellents moments entre père et fille, entre parrains et filleule, en famille.

Severus profita également de cette période de calme pour commencer à initier Chiara à la magie noire et lui fournit quelques livres de base de sa propre bibliothèque. La métamorphomage avait sauté de joie. Elle avait compris qu'au final, la magie dite noire n'était appelée ainsi que parce que beaucoup de gens l'avaient utilisée pour faire le mal autour d'eux, alors qu'elle pouvait très bien avoir des sorts bénéfiques. Elle apprit aussi que les sorts dits noir drainaient beaucoup plus de magie que les autres dits blanc. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son père ne voulait pas qu'elle commence cette matière plus tôt. Son noyau était loin d'être stable. Son potentiel allait encore augmenter dans les années à venir mais maintenant il était plus ou moins développé. Elle devrait juste faire attention à ne pas dépasser ses limites.

oOoOo

Ils repartirent pour la Russie pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Chiara. Hors de question qu'elle le célèbre dans le pays qu'elle détestait au plus haut point et faisait resurgir de mauvais souvenirs ! Et elle voulait revoir ses amis d'enfance. Elle les voyait si peu et quelques lettres ne parvenaient pas à combler cette absence. Elle avait l'impression qu'un fossé se creusait entre eux et elle n'aimait pas cela.

Les Malfoy s'excusèrent de ne pas savoir venir mais firent parvenir leurs cadeaux. Drago avait promis de se rattraper à la rentrée scolaire. Cette promesse avait fait sourire la métamorphomage. Mais sinon, Victor, Kira et Zina étaient présentes. Victor était maintenant un beau jeune homme de seize ans, à la silhouette élancée mais tout en muscles. Il avait maintenant le teint légèrement sombre et cireux et ses épais sourcils noirs cachaient ses beaux yeux ténébreux. La métamorphomage se surprit à le regarder intensément et rougit légèrement en tentant de le cacher. Le russe semblait l'avoir remarqué car il lui avait fait un léger sourire mais n'en dit rien. Surtout que la fille était non seulement encore très jeune, mais avait aussi un père et deux parrains hyper protecteurs !

Et c'était d'ailleurs parce qu'il adorait la jeune fille depuis très longtemps et qu'il était l'un de ses rares amis à connaître toute son histoire qu'il avait choisi le cadeau parfait pour elle. Elle portait déjà un pendentif bardé de sorts de protection et autres. Il avait décidé d'ajouter à cela un bracelet couvert de runes de protection russes. Il l'avait ensorcelé lui-même avec l'aide d'un de ses professeurs à Dumstrang. Les jumelles lui avaient offert des livres de métamorphoses et de potions. Elles hésitaient pour ces derniers, sachant que Severus était un Maître en la matière et qu'il avait une bibliothèque bien garnie. Heureusement, le vieil ouvrage en russe datait de plusieurs siècles et brillait par son absence dans sa bibliothèque, quant aux deux autres, ils étaient trop récents pour qu'il les ait acheté. Zina et Kira en furent rassurées.

Chiara avait reçu de ses deux maraudeurs préférés le calepin de notes qu'ils avaient prises pour créer la carte de Poudlard.

« **Il n'y a pas de raison qu'Ezequiel ait notre Carte et que toi tu n'aies rien ! Et douée comme tu es, tu pourrais même en créer une meilleure !** » avaient-ils décrété avec un immense sourire.

Et de son père, elle reçut un livre étrange.

«** Je ne sais pas de quoi cela parle. Et le vendeur ne savait pas non plus**, » dit-il. « **Mais je pense que tu pourras nous le dire**. »

Elle releva un sourcil et l'ouvrit. Elle le feuilleta et tomba sur de nombreuses choses.

« **Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique, un peu de tout, en fait. C'est une sorte de carnet de notes. Il y a pas mal de choses sur la faune et la flore amazonienne.** » Elle releva les yeux de l'ouvrage. « **Pourquoi tu ne sais pas le lire ?** »

« **Parce que c'est écrit en fourchelangue**. »

« **Ah !** » Elle eut un immense sourire. « **Je te ferais une traduction pour la partie potion alors,** » rit-elle en sautant dans les bras de son père. « **Merci**. »

« **Je savais que cela te plairait. Tu passes autant voire plus de temps dans les livres qu'un Serdaigle**. »

Le sourire de Chiara s'élargit alors qu'elle partit discuter et jouer avec ses trois meilleurs amis. Pendant ce temps, les trois adultes se rassemblèrent. Ils avaient reçu du courrier au matin mais n'avaient pas encore pu en discuter avec Chiara aux alentours. Ils voulaient d'abord prendre la décision sans elle.

« **Dumbledore n'est pas sérieux là quand même ?** » siffla Remus. « **Moi ? Retourner à Poudlard ? Moi ? Enseigner ?** »

« **Et moi, je vais avoir un moutard dans pas longtemps ! Pas question !** »

« **Remus, la question de ton retour à Poudlard ne se pose pas puisque je te fournis la potion pour ton problème de poils,** » soupira Severus. « **Mais pour ce qui est d'enseigner, je ne sais pas. Vous vous débrouillez pas mal avec Chiara.** »

« **Mais Chiara n'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est notre filleule et en plus, elle est surdouée et autodidacte ! Ca ne compte pas !** »

« **Et puis, on devra supporter les Potter ...**, » siffla Sirius. «** Déjà en temps normal, je ne peux plus les voir en peinture, mais alors maintenant encore moins ! **»

« **Chiara et moi, on les supporte depuis deux ans et on a survécu malgré les remarques désobligeantes de l'autre enfoiré, le coup bas de Lily en ce qui concerne les options pour Chiara, et les brimades incessantes de leur gamin et du jeune Weasley**. »

« **Est-ce qu'ils ont seulement éduqué Ezequiel ?** »

« P**eu probable. Il a pris en grippe Chiara dès le premier jour avec Ronald Weasley. Et ils la cherchent toujours depuis. Et cela ne s'est pas amélioré depuis que tout le monde est au courant qu'elle est fourchelangue**. »

« **Personne ne les punit ?** » demanda Sirius.

« C**hiara ne se laisse pas faire mais elle ne lance jamais le premier maléfice, ou alors elle attend le cours de duel pour se venger, **» expliqua le Maître des Potions avec un petit sourire fier. « **Sinon, Minerva et moi dès que nous voyons qu'ils la dérangent. Nous les avons souvent en retenue, parfois avec Chiara quand nous la voyons répliquer, mais les professeurs Evans, Dumbledore et Potter ne les punissent jamais sauf quand nous sommes sur leur dos. Le reste du temps, ils laissent faire. Ezequiel Potter a presque vraiment tous les droits avec son statut de Survivant. »**

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent un instant, yeux noisettes aux reflets ambre dans les yeux gris. Ils restèrent silencieux, se concertant l'un l'autre pour prendre leur décision. Dumbledore ne pouvait en effet pas leur forcer la main.

« **Je te laisse prendre la décision, Patmol,** » dit Remus. « **Quoi qu'il se passe, moi je ne te laisse pas**. »

« **Tu laisserais un homme dont les décisions sont influencées par ses hormones prendre une décision si importante ?** » demanda Sirius en imitant presque fidèlement Severus lorsqu'il est en mode médicomage.

Ce dernier ricana.

« **Oui. Parce que je sais que si je dis oui, tu me suivras et si tu dis oui, je te suivrais. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour la venue de notre louveteau. **» Le loup avait posé une main douce sur le ventre arrondi de son compagnon. « **Je veux le meilleur pour toi.** »

Sirius soupira en posant sa propre main sur la sienne.

« **Très bien,** » dit-il au bout de cinq minutes de réflexions supplémentaires. « **On va tous à Poudlard, tu enseignes la plupart du temps, je ne te remplace que pour les jours de pleine lune. Et si Potter cherche les emmerdes, ... **»

« **Qu'il ose s'approcher de toi et je transforme ce foutu professeur Je-me-la-pète-grave en veracrasse et j'en fais du mucus pour mes potions !** » s'exclama Chiara en arrivant avec une bouteille de jus de citrouille dans les mais.

«** Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, Chaton ?** » demanda directement Severus qui n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de sa fille.

« **Que le glucosé a demandé à mes parrains d'enseigner la DCFM à Poudlard. Et qu'ils viennent d'accepter. Ce sera super ! Mais les Potter n'ont pas intérêt à s'approcher de trop prêt à Siri sinon j'en fait de la pâté pour chien !** »

« **Fouineuse**. »

« **J'ai jamais arrêté**, » rit Chiara. « **Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous vous cachiez pour en parler ...** »

Elle vint serrer son parrain dans ses bras du mieux qu'elle put sans écraser le petit ballon qu'il y avait entre eux.

« **Toute la petite famille à Poudlard, ce sera génial ! Je pourrai rester auprès de vous quand je ne supporterai plus Potty et Weasmoche ! »**

**« Weasmoche ? »**

**« Ronald Weasley, » **expliqua Severus.**« Surnom accordé par Drago si je ne m'abuse. **»

**« Oui, et franchement, ce rustre le mérite ! Il n'a aucune éducation, il mange la bouche ouverte et il a une hygiène déplorable ! »**

Ils discutèrent encore gaiement et coupèrent le gâteau d'anniversaire de la jeune Chiara. Treize ans et elle était devenue une magnifique jeune fille. Tout pour plaire à son père et à ses parrains et les rendre fiers d'elle.

oOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, la lettre de Poudlard arriva. Chiara avisa la liste d'options d'un oeil critique en arrivant dans le salon où tout le monde s'occupait, Remus et Sirius en jouant aux échecs version sorcier et Severus en lisant un roman policier moldu.

« **Ma lettre de Poudlard est arrivée**, » dit-elle en s'installant à coté de son père.

« **Ah ? **» Il posa son livre sur les genoux pour s'emparer du morceau de parchemin. « J**e suppose qu'on commande tout comme l'an dernier. »**

**« Tu supposes bien. On passera par Pré-au-Lard pour me refaire un uniforme sur mesure. »**

**« Tes options ? »**

**« Soins aux créatures magiques et Etudes de Runes. »**

**« Et Arithmancie ? »**

**« Hors de question que j'aille suivre les cours du professeur Evans alors que j'ai le niveau de passer mes BUSES ! Elle m'a jartée de son cours, elle ne me verra pas cette année ! Etudes de Runes ! Je continue magie noire avec toi et Arithmancie avec Narcissa. »**

**« D'accord, Chaton, »** fit le serpentard en passant un bras au-dessus de ses épaules. ** « Ne t'énerve pas. Je voulais juste savoir. Alors il faudra commander le Syllabaire Lunerousse et le ... Merlin, qui a pris ce maudit livre ! »**

Chiara éclata de rire.

**« C'est Hagrid, je pense. Il en a un exemplaire dans sa cabane. Le professeur Brûlepot a pris sa retraite. »**

**« Hagrid comme professeur à Poudlard ? » **s'exclama Sirius en se retournant lentement. **« Que Merlin nous préserve ! Ce géant est un danger public avec ses créatures ! »**

**« Mais il est adorable et il les connaît bien, » **rétorqua Chiara. **« Il sait comment en prendre soin. »**

**« N'empêche, »** fit Severus en relevant un sourcil. **« Le Monstrueux livre des monstres ? Il essaie de te manger la main quand tu veux l'ouvrir ! »**

**« Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de l'ouvrir après lui avoir caressé le dos ? »**

**« Euh ... non ? »**

**« Alors tu n'aurais jamais pu le consulter, »** fit Chiara avec un sourire. **« Tu lis quoi ? »**

**« Du Edgar Allan Poe, »** répondit le serpentard.

**« C'est bien ? »**

**« C'est un auteur moldu du XIX siècle. Il a écrit beaucoup de choses. Là, c'est un roman policier. **_**Le Scarabée d'Or. »**_

**« Ca parle de quoi ? »**

**« Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'auras qu'à le lire quand je l'aurais fini, » **fit-il avec un sourire.


	37. Une évasion à Azkaban

**Chapitre 37 : Une évasion à Azkaban**

_**UNE EVASION A AZKABAN**_

_Le meurtrier de sinistre réputation Peter Pettigrow s'est échappé._

_Cette nuit, lors d'une ronde pour la distribution des repas, il a été découvert que le meurtrier Peter Pettigrow, celui-là même qui a été le gardien du secret des Potter et qui les a vendu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est échappé hier soir de sa cellule. Cet homme est coupable de trahison envers le Survivant et envers l'ancienne et noble famille Potter, mais aussi de meurtre d'une dizaine de moldus. _

_Si vous croisez cet homme, veuillez de ce pas alerter le service des aurors car il est extrêmement dangereux. _

_L'ancien auror James Potter mentionne également que si nous voyons un rat des champs avec un doigt en moins à une patte-avant, nous devons également le signaler. En effet, l'homme se serait coupé le doigt en tentant de faire passer Sirius Black comme coupable de tous ses méfaits avant d'être finalement arrêté. _

Chiara posa son journal sur la table, les sourcils froncés. Elle était de retour avec sa famille à Square Grimmaurd. La rentrée était le lendemain. Elle releva la tête et s'adressa à ses parrains.

«** Dites, normalement entre maraudeurs, vous n'avez pas fait une sorte de serment du secret ? » **

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** demanda Remus en posant sa tasse de café.

**« Que Cornedrue a vendu Queudver ! »**

**« Oh ! Tu as peur qui vende Patmol et Lunard ? »** continua le loup.

**« Oui assez ! Surtout que les deux vont se retrouver à Poudlard cette année. »**

**« Eh bien, soit rassurée, »** sourit Sirius. **« Patmol, bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de sortir de si tôt, est enregistré depuis longtemps au ministère et Lunard aussi bien que dans la catégorie Loup-garou. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, nous n'avions pas fait de serment. C'était implicite. La condition de Remus était un secret pour tout le monde et nous l'avons découvert et même couvert. Quand nous sommes devenus des animagus, on a gardé cela pour nous jusqu'à cette nuit d'Halloween. Quand Potter t'a abandonnée pour Ezequiel, je suis parti m'enregistrer directement par peur de représailles. Je ne savais pas trop comment il allait réagir face à notre désertion. C'est un gryffondor pur et dur. »**

**« Et pas toi ? »** demanda Severus qui avait suivi l'échange en silence jusque là.

**« J'ai été élevé par une famille de Serpentard... » **

**« Et tu es le seul Black à avoir fini dans la fosse aux lions ..., »** continua le Maître des Potions.

« **Bref, Chiara, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Potter ne peut rien faire. Remus prend sa potion tous les mois préparée par les soins de Severus et je suis enregistré en tant qu'animagus. Il a certes vendu Queudver, et franchement, ce rat le mérite, mais il ne pourra rien contre nous. Nous avons fait toutes les démarches nécessaires il y a longtemps. Et puis, tout Poudlard connait déjà mon animagus depuis deux ans. Ce ne sera pas un scoop de le voir apparaître dans les couloirs quand je pourrais à nouveau me transformer sans risque.** »

« **Okay**, » sourit la métamorphomage, rassurée, en repoussant le journal. « **Je peux vous poser quelques questions sur la carte ? **»

« **On t'écoute**, » rirent les maraudeurs en échangeant un regard complice alors que Severus levait les yeux au ciel.

oOoOo

« **Salut Papa !** » s'exclama Chiara en rentrant dans le compartiment des professeurs.

« **Bonjour Chaton**, » sourit Severus. « **Tu as revu tes amis ? **»

« **Oui**, » répondit-elle en s'asseyant devant lui pour manger le repas de midi. « **Drago va bien et il s'est perdu en excuses pour ne pas être venu à mon anniversaire. Ses parents étaient occupés. »**

**« Oui, Lucius m'en a touché deux mots ... »**

**« Sinon, Neville va très bien lui aussi. Il voulait savoir si tu avais l'intention d'être moins effrayant cette année ! » **continua-t-elle en pouffant.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour effrayer ce gamin à ce point ? »**

**« Je pense que deux gryffondors en particulier sont responsables de ta renommée au sein de la maison du lion papa, » **répondit Chiara en jetant un regard discret aux deux Potter.

**« Laisse-moi deviner, les deux qui t'ennuient à longueur de temps ? »**

**« Précisément. Je pense qu'un certain maraudeur est à l'origine de ces rumeurs d'ailleurs. »**

**« Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné, » **soupira Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez. **« Et Londubat n'a pas moins peur en me voyant plus poufsouffle qu'autre chose quand tu es avec moi ? Cela doit très certainement casser l'image que ces deux idiots doivent faire circuler. »**

**« Pas vraiment. Il dit que tu es poufsouffle avec moi parce que je suis ta fille et que c'est tout à fait normal. Il a toujours l'impression que tu vas l'ensorceler ou quelque chose du genre. »**

La vieille dame passa avec son chariot et servit les professeurs non pas avec des friandises mais avec des sandwichs. Chiara s'en régala.

« Je suppose que je vous verrai en cours d'Arithmancie cette année, Miss Snape, » fit Lily Potter en lançant la discussion avec la jeune fille. « Vous vouliez tant y assister l'année dernière. »

« Oui, professeur, » sourit Chiara. « Vous avez raison. Je _voulais _assister à votre cours. Mais vous m'avez fermé votre porte avec le soutien du directeur. Je ne suis pas du genre à apprécier un refus et j'obtiens en général ce que je veux même si je dois me servir par moi-même. Je suis d'un naturel autodidacte. J'ai appris l'arithmancie seule et les quelques questions que j'avais, je les ai posées à une personne ayant une maîtrise dans cette matière. Je ne compte pas me mélanger avec les novices et continuer à mon rythme. Je vais plutôt suivre les cours de Runes. Elles offrent tellement de possibilités. Les mélanger avec les sortilèges et les potions pour les rendre plus forts est tellement fascinant sur la théorie... »

Elle avait vu Lady Potter pincer les lèvres. Elle avait réussi son coup.

« Je suis curieuse, » dit-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée. « Qui avez-vous contacté pour vos questions ? Les Maîtrises en Arithmancie sont assez rares. Il n'y en a qu'une poignée dans toute l'Angleterre. Vous avez contacté quelqu'un à l'étranger ? Severus ? »

« Même pas, » répondit ce dernier. « Narcissa et Sirius ont discuté et ils ont parlé de Chiara. Le sujet de sa non possibilité à suivre les cours d'Arithmancie à cause de son âge a fait quelque peu ... polémique... Elle s'est proposée pour répondre aux questions de Chiara. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur professeur. Narcissa a son deuxième degré de maîtrise en arithmancie et en sortilèges. »

« Oh ... je vois. »

Les deux Snape se délectaient du l'air déçu de la gryffondor. Elle voulait avoir la fille dans son cours. Mais pour cela, il ne fallait pas la rejeter l'année précédente. Chiara repartit ensuite pour rejoindre ses amis dans leur compartiment. Elle fut coupée en chemin par Potter et Weasley. Elle soupira alors qu'elle tentait de passer. Ils lui bloquaient le passage.

« Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait, » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Non, cela nous plait pas, » répondit Potter.

Elle soupira.

« Très bien, je passerai t... Woaaaah ... ! Aïe ! »

Le train venait de faire un arrêt brutal et la métamorphomage avait été projetée sur les deux gryffondors. Elle s'était cognée la tête sur celle de son frère jumeau. Zoya vint lui lécher le visage.

« **Ca va, Zoya**, » murmura-t-elle en se massant le haut du front où une bosse allait pousser.

« On est déjà arrivé ? » demanda Weasley, étonné.

« Impossible, » répondit Chiara. « Il est encore trop tôt. »

Elle se releva péniblement et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait extrêmement sombre à l'extérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quand elle sentit le froid s'insinuer en elle ainsi que cette impression d'être la fille la plus malheureuse du monde, elle comprit. Elle déglutit difficilement en sortant sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Potter.

« Des détraqueurs, » répondit-elle alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. « Ils doivent être là pour Pettigrow. Genre ils pensent vraiment que ce rat va venir dans le train de Poudlard ? Ils sont idiots ! »

« Je vais chercher papa, » dit-il. « Il saura quoi faire. »

« Je ne dis pas non, » dit Chiara en tremblant. « Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir créer un patronus. »

Elle avait en effet du mal à faire resurgir à l'avant de son esprit un souvenir heureux et pourtant elle savait qu'elle en avait beaucoup. Maudits détraqueurs ! Elle leva sa baguette en voyant une silhouette encapuchonnée apparaître au bout du couloir du wagon. Elle était vêtue de noir. Ses mains squelettiques étaient grisâtres et couvertes de croûtes, sa respiration, un râle des plus désagréables à entendre. Chiara tenta de lancer un patronus mais il n'y eut pas plus que de la fumée qui sortit de sa baguette. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait face à une de ces créatures. Elles étaient terrifiantes. Elle retenta de lancer son patronus mais n'eut pas plus de succès.

Le détraqueur approcha de Chiara et Weasley. Potter était parti chercher ses parents. La métamorphomage se sentit soudain comme aspirée vers la créature et elle se sentait peu à peu groggy et effrayée alors qu'elle entendait une voix bourrue et en colère qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis des années. Elle entendit vaguement la voix de son père crier son nom et vit un tigre argenté repousser le détraqueur avant de perdre connaissance.

oOoOo

Severus se replongea dans la lecture du dernier numéro du magazine de potions. Il préférait de loin lire que de discuter avec les Potter. Malheureusement pour lui, Lily ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Pourquoi tu lui fais étudier aussi fort ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. « Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! »

Le serpentard soupira en posant son magazine sur les genoux pour plonger ses onyx dans ce regard émeraude qu'il avait pendant longtemps apprécié et qu'il ne supportait plus qu'à travers sa fille.

« Premièrement, c'est ma fille, Lily, pas la tienne. Je ne m'occupe pas de l'éducation d'Ezequiel ! Alors occupe-toi de tes chaudrons ! Deuxièmement, Chiara s'est plongée d'elle-même dans l'étude de la magie alors qu'elle n'avait que six ou sept ans. Elle est venue d'elle-même avec un livre de métamorphose ! Et troisièmement, si tu voulais tant Chiara dans ta classe, il ne fallait pas la mettre dehors l'an dernier pour commencer. Elle a mon caractère. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient. Et pour cela, elle demande, elle ruse, elle fait des recherches, elle fait tout ce qui est possible pour arriver à ses fins. Et comme elle a en plus hérité du côté maraudeur de Sirius et Remus, il faut s'attendre au pire parfois. Tu l'as rejetée. Elle l'a mal pris et elle ne s'est pas cachée de te le dire. Elle ne pouvait pas suivre les cours, elle est juste retournée à l'ancienne méthode. »

« Qui est ? »

« Ouvrir un livre et poser des questions quand elle ne compr ... Aaah ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! »

Le train venait de d'arrêter brusquement. Il avait été projeté sur le siège d'en face sous la violence du choc. Il regarda sa montre. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour être à Pré-au-Lard. Quand il sentit le froid s'insinuer dans ses robes, il se redressa rapidement et sortit sa baguette.

« Le ministère est vraiment con ! » s'exclama-t-il en sortant. « Envoyer des détraqueurs à proximité d'enfants ! »

Il partit rassurer les élèves et chasser les créatures, les Potter sur ses talons.

« Papa ! » cria l'enfant Potter au loin. « Papa ! Il y a un détraqueur ! »

« Où est-ce qu'il est, Zequi ? » demanda le père.

« Au fond ! Snapy n'arrive pas à ... »

Severus jura en russe alors qu'il traversait rapidement le train. Chiara savait faire un patronus mais elle n'avait encore jamais fait face à une telle créature auparavant. Les détraqueurs rappelaient les plus horribles souvenirs en mémoire et malheureusement, sa fille en avait beaucoup.

Il arriva dans l'avant dernier wagon pour en voir un penché sur elle.

« Chiara ! »

Il lança immédiatement son patronus pour chasser la créature alors que sa fille s'écroulait sur le sol. La créature partit rapidement et Severus s'agenouilla immédiatement auprès de Chiara. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

« Lily, va faire circuler du chocolat dans tout le train, s'il te plaît, » demanda-t-il simplement alors qu'il soulevait sa fille dans ses bras pour la ramener dans leur compartiment.

Il l'allongea sur la banquette qu'il occupait et lança discrètement un glamour sur sa cicatrice avant que les deux autres Potter ne la remarquent. Zoya resta à ses pieds avec la tête posée sur le bassin de la jeune fille, attendant qu'elle se réveille et lui donne ses caresses. James Potter l'observa faire en silence. Il l'avait suivi après s'être occupé de son fils. Il ne disait rien. Il semblait se servir de son cerveau pour une fois.

« Tiens, Severus, » fit Lily en entrant dans le compartiment. « Pour elle. »

« Merci, » répondit-il simplement en prenant la tablette de chocolat.

Il s'installa à coté de la gryffondor et veilla sur Chiara en silence, attendant qu'elle reprenne connaissance. Il se demandait quel souvenir avait pu la figer ainsi et l'empêcher de lancer un patronus. Il avait un sérieux doute et il espérait se tromper. Il espérait que ce n'était pas de ce monstre dont elle se souvenait. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Elle se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard et vint immédiatement se lover contre lui. Elle ne disait rien mais elle le serrait fortement.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ressentir ? »** murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux pour la rassurer.

**« Mon oncle, » **répondit-elle après un instant de silence. **« Quand il m'a ... »**

**« Oh ! Ma chérie ... » **Il la serra encore plus contre lui. **« Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui, je sais. Il est mort mais cela n'empêche pas les souvenirs... »**

Il lui tendit la plaquette de chocolat et elle en grignota un morceau lentement en restant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, jusqu'à l'arrivée en gare de Pré-au-Lard.


	38. Soins et Avancées

**Chapitre 38 : Soins et Avancées**

Le retour à Poudlard, à l'exception de la présence oppressante des détraqueurs autour de l'école, se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, moyennant une petite fausse note, nommée famille Potter. Lily Evans n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'avoir été rejetée ainsi par Chiara. Mais en même temps, la sorcière l'avait cherché ... Quant aux deux autres, ils ne changeaient pas vraiment. Ils n'avaient certes pas commenté l'incompétence de Chiara à lancer un patronus devant un détraqueur car ces créatures restaient redoutables et la serpentard était encore jeune, mais tout de même, James et Ezequiel Potter ne détestaient pas moins Chiara pour ce qu'elle était. A savoir, une Snape. Toute la petite famille russe les ignora, préférant s'attarder sur un événement qui ne tarderait plus.

« **Je ne rentre plus dans mes robes ! **» s'exclama un matin Sirius alors que toute la famille déjeunait ensemble dans les appartements du couple.

« **On ira en racheter, Patmol,** » soupira Remus, épuisé.

La pleine lune venait de passer et le loup était très fatigué de ses trois nuits lupines. Chiara avait passé ce temps-là tantôt avec Sirius, tantôt avec son parrain. Ce n'était pas comme si elle apprenait grand-chose en cours. Elle pouvait se permettre d'être inattentive voire de s'endormir ou même de sécher quelques cours. Ce n'était pas son père qui allait le lui reprocher. Surtout que les options ne commençaient pas directement.

« **J'ai l'impression d'avoir un souaffle sous ma chemise ! **» maugréa le chien.

« **Je me demande ce que tu vas dire dans un mois,** » ricana Severus. «** Le petit n'a pas encore atteint sa taille finale, loin de là. »**

**« Merlin ... Plus jamais. J'ai mal au dos tout le temps ! Je me sens énorme ! Je dois aller aux toilettes à chaque fois qu'il décide de donner un coup de pied dans ma vessie ! C'est un cauchemar ! Comment les femmes font pour supporter cela ? »**

**« De la même manière que toi, Sirius, **» répondit le serpentard en haussant des épaules.** « Chacune avec leur caractère et leurs problèmes. Il n'y a jamais deux grossesses les mêmes. Chaque cas est différent. Mais je dirais que tes réactions, ton comportement, tes sautes d'humeur, tout rentre dans la moyenne. Et c'est autant épuisant pour toi que pour nous qui devons te subir. »**

**« Je t'emmerde Servilus. »**

**« Moi aussi, je t'apprécie toujours autant, le clébard, »** fit Severus avec sourire en coin.

A coté, elle travaillait sur son nouveau projet : se créer sa propre Carte de Poudlard. Elle avait déjà reproduit les instructions pour faire une pâle copie de la Carte des Maraudeurs mais elle voulait clairement quelque chose de mieux, d'authentique, à elle. Elle avait incorporé dans les plans la Chambre des Secrets et ses trois accès : celui des toilettes des filles, celui des cachots et celui du lac noir. Elle avait aussi ajouté l'accès à la Salle-Sur-Demande. Même si elle ne pouvait pas la faire apparaître car la salle n'était jamais la même pour tout le monde, elle voulait au moins que la porte ou le passage s'affiche, comme les passages secrets menant à l'extérieur de l'école. Et pour rendre la Carte des Maraudeurs encore plus obsolète, elle cherchait pour le moment un moyen, sortilège ou rune – dont elle avait déjà commencé à étudier la théorie par elle-même –, pour faire en sorte que si elle cherchait quelqu'un, elle ne devrait pas éplucher la carte mais plutôt la tapoter de sa baguette en citant le nom de la personne recherchée. Elle en avait parlé avec ses parrains et ils s'étaient regardés avec ce regard tellement caractéristique et ce sourire ... Severus avait gémi de dépit et avait marmonné dans sa barbe inexistante des insultes fleuries sur certains maraudeurs et leur mauvaise influence ...

**« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'avoir notre propre carte, papa ? »** demanda-t-elle. **« Les Potter ont la Carte des Maraudeurs. Alors pourquoi pas la Carte des Prince de Sang-Mêlés ? »**

Le vieux Serpentard qui se pinçait l'arête du nez redressa vivement la tête et observa sa fille en réfléchissant à sa proposition.

**« Pourquoi pas...**, » répondit-il finalement. **« Si c'est ce que tu veux ... »**

**« C'est un excellent choix, Chaton, » **intervint Remus avec un sourire. « **Quand tu l'auras finie, tu seras à égalité avec Ezequiel. J'ai remarqué qu'il se baladait souvent dans le château la nuit, sous la Cape. »**

**« Tu l'as attrapé au moins ? » **demanda Severus.

« **Bien sûr, je ne me suis pas gêné, » **répondit le loup avec un sourire maraudeur. ** « S'il ne voulait pas être pris, il n'avait qu'à être plus malin. Cela n'a pas vraiment plus à son père par contre. »**

**« On s'en fiche. Potter n'est jamais content de toute façon. Pour lui, son fils est un ange qui a tous les droits parce qu'il serait le Survivant aux yeux du monde. »**

**« Ouais. Ils veulent garder secret l'affront d'avoir rejeté le mauvais jumeau et d'avoir perdu le véritable Survivant et leur fille. Cela ferait scandale si cela devait se savoir ... »**

**« Tant que je peux éviter d'être sous les projecteurs de la famille Potter autrement qu'en étant une Snape, cela m'arrangerait ..., » **fit Chiara en chipotant son pain au chocolat. « **Je ne vais pas être victime de harcèlement. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Et encore moins me faire kidnapper. »**

Un faucon pèlerin entra par la fenêtre et vint se poser devant le Maître des Potions. En avisant le nom de l'expéditeur, il ouvrit prestement l'enveloppe et lut la lettre.

« **Je crois que l'on peut aider Séphora, Chaton, » **dit-il.

« **Séphora ? » **firent les deux gryffondors.

« **Le Basilic,** » répondirent les serpentards à l'unisson.

« **Un basilic ? Genre le basilic de l'an dernier ? » **demanda Sirius qui commençait à paniquer en passant une main sur son ventre rond.

« **Du calme, Sirius, » **dit immédiatement Severus alors que Remus prenait son compagnon dans ses bras pour le rassurer. « **Séphora est en sommeil pour le moment. Elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle est juste malade. Elle a un problème au niveau cérébral. Elle n'est agressive que lorsque cela se fait sentir. Elle est enfermée dans son nid, en lieu sûr, et Chiara a refermé tous les accès qu'elle pourrait prendre pour remonter au château par mesure de précaution. »**

La présence du loup dans son dos en plus de ces paroles rassurantes sembla calmer Sirius. Il hocha la tête.

**« Tu peux faire quelque chose pour elle ? » **demanda la métamorphomage avec espoir.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié de voir la créature souffrir ainsi et voulait vraiment l'aider.

« **Oui mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Chaton. »**

**« Tout ce que tu veux. »**

**« Je vais faire des recherches pour voir si j'ai tout ce qu'il faut et nous descendrons la voir. »**

**« D'accord. On en profitera pour faire un peu de nettoyage aussi. C'est vraiment sale, là-bas. »**

**« En même temps, à part un serpent géant, personne n'a vécu là-bas pendant des siècles, »** remarqua le père.

Ainsi, les deux Snape s'attelèrent à cette nouvelle tâche dans les jours qui suivirent. Severus prépara une potion avec sa fille. Cette dernière devait y insuffler sa magie car pour aider le Basilic, elle devait faire d'elle son familier. Elle avait certes déjà Zoya, mais les sorciers les plus puissants pouvaient en avoir plusieurs. Et la jeune fille tenait à coeur à prendre soin de la santé de Séphora et voulait vraiment l'aider. Elle l'avait vu souffrir et elle-même connaissait la douleur et ne souhaitait pas en voir chez qui que ce soit. Sauf ses ennemis, et encore. Elle refusait d'administrer de la souffrance gratuitement. Elle n'était pas un monstre. Elle acceptait de rendre coup pour coup et elle ne se gênait pas avec Potter et Weasley, mais elle ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche sinon. Elle était trop douce et avait la main sur le coeur.

Severus mit un mois à la préparer. Il ne restait plus qu'à Chiara de l'administrer. Mais elle ne le ferait pas avant le week-end pour pouvoir forger le lien avec son futur familier à son aise.

Pendant ce temps, les cours continuaient, Remus et Severus les enseignant, Chiara les suivant. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs hâte que les options commencent car à part en astronomie, elle s'ennuyait royalement. Elle aidait son père en cours de potions officieusement en tant qu'assistante, surtout avec Neville Londubat qui était encore et toujours une véritable catastrophe en cette matière, elle lisait des livres de magie élémentaire en sortilèges et ouvrait des ouvrages de métamorphoses qui venaient tout droit de la bibliothèque du professeur McGonagall quand elle était dans sa classe. Le reste du temps, elle s'ennuyait. Même en duel. A un point, qu'une ou deux fois, Severus l'avait distraite lors de ce cours en faisant un vrai duel contre elle, avec pour seule restriction, l'interdiction d'user de magie noire. Elle était loin de gagner tout le temps contre son père, mais elle pouvait au moins tenir une bonne vingtaine de minutes contre lui avec facilité, parfois plus. Contre son père, la métamorphomage ne pouvait gagner qu'à l'usure. Et Severus était encore très endurant pour son âge.

oOoOo

Chiara rentra dans la Grande Salle de relativement bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui avait lieu son premier cours avec Hagrid. Elle ne voulait en rien le manquer. Elle se demandait quelle créature ils allaient étudier aujourd'hui. Elle salua son père et ses parrains d'un signe de la main et se dirigea immédiatement vers la table des Serpentards. Elle vit Drago tirer une tête de six pieds de long derrière son masque d'aristocrate.

« Allez Drago, dis-moi ce qui t'ennuie, » dit-elle en se servant en toasts et en croissants.

« Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, » ronchonna le blond.

« Hagrid ? »

« Oui. Comment Dumbledore a pu nommer ce gros lourdaud professeur ? »

« Ce gros lourdaud, comme tu dis, est mon ami, » répondit froidement Chiara, surprenant Drago. « Et il est le garde-chasse de l'école. Qui mieux que lui pourrait nous parler de ces créatures alors qu'il s'en occupe à longueur de temps ? Sa notion du danger est certes à revoir mais il est compétent. Cela fait trois ans que je le fréquente ... Il s'y connait. Donne lui une chance avant de le catégoriser chez les losers, s'il te plait. »

« Tu es sûre qu'il est compétent ? »

« Puisque je te le dis. »

« Alors pourquoi nous avoir donné un livre qu'on ne sait pas ouvrir ? »

« T'as essayé de lui caresser le dos ? »

« Ca va pas la tête ! Hors de question que je touche à ce ..., à cet ... »

Le blond fit des aller-retour du regard entre sa meilleure amie et la table des professeurs.

« Mais non, » rétorqua-t-elle en éclatant de son rire cristallin. « Pas Hagrid. Le livre. Est-ce que tu as essayé de caresser le dos du livre ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as réussi à ouvrir le livre, Chiara ? » demanda Pansy qui avait écouté la conversation.

« Ben oui, sinon je ne te dirais pas comment on fait. Il faut juste lui caresser la crête. Dès que le livre ronronne, tu peux l'ouvrir. »

« Sans risque de se faire manger ? »

« Absolument aucun. »

« Je m'en vais de ce pas le consulter alors, » fit la serpentarde en se levant.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Drago en suivant sa fiancée.

« Mais mais mais ..., » fit Chiara. « Et le repas ? »

Les deux serpentards sourirent, embarquèrent quelques brioches et poussèrent la métamorphomage vers la sortie. Ils avaient un livre à feuilleter.

oOoOo

Quand l'heure sonna, les serpentards se dirigèrent vers la cabane du garde-chasse. Ce dernier attendait tous les élèves avec impatience pour son premier cours. Au plus grand malheur de Chiara et des autres serpentards, ils avaient cours avec les gryffondors. Le meilleur moyen de gâcher le moral de la jeune surdouée et de la mettre en compagnie de Potter et Weasley qui avaient naturellement pris cette option...

« Approchez, ne soyez pas timides, » fit Hagrid en souriant. « J'ai une bonne surprise pour vous. Vous serez contents ! »

Il les invita tous à le suivre et il les mena à la lisière de la forêt interdite, à proximité d'un enclos vide. Il leur demanda avec enthousiasme d'ouvrir leur livre. Alors que tous les serpentards ouvraient leur livre à la page demandée, Ezequiel Potter s'avança.

« Comment on fait pour l'ouvrir ? » demanda-t-il.

Il sortit son livre maintenu fermé par une ceinture. Tous les autres gryffondors avaient sorti le leur, certains avaient fait comme lui, à savoir une ceinture, d'autres serrés dans des sacs étroits, d'autres encore, parmi les nés-moldus, avaient utilisés des pinces serrantes ou du papier collant.

« Personne n'a … n'a réussi à ouvrir son livre ? » demanda Hagrid stupéfait en regardant ses élèves.

« Nous oui, » répondit Chiara avec un sourire.

« Comment vous avez fait ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

La gryffondor passionnée de livres n'avait pas pu l'ouvrir pour le consulter non plus.

« Il suffit de lui caresser le dos, » répondit la métamorphomage en joignant le geste à la parole.

Son livre se mit à ronronner de plaisir en frissonnant avant de s'ouvrir. Chiara le posa sur le muret non loin et le consulta vaguement la page.

« Les hippogriffes ? Génial ! »

« Ravi que cela te plaise, Chiara, » sourit Hagrid. « Attendez moi ici, je ne serai pas long. »

« Sommes-nous bêtes, » maugréa Potter en ouvrant son livre. « Il suffisait de les caresser ! On aurait dû le deviner tout de suite ! Qui voudrait caresser un truc pareil qui ne cherche qu'à te bouffer la main à la première occasion ? »

« C'est parce que tu t'attardes sur les apparences que tu rates le plus important, » soupira Chiara l'air de rien en se postant à coté de la barrière.

Elle était surexcitée à l'idée de travailler avec les hippogriffes. Elle ne les avait encore jamais approchés. Elle ordonna à Zoya de rester assise auprès de l'enclos et de se taire. Le berger suisse s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol et se prépara pour une petite sieste improvisée en plein milieu du chemin. Elle entendit du bruit tandis que plusieurs créatures approchaient avec Hagrid. Elles étaient une douzaine et avaient la tête et les pattes avant d'un aigle mais les pattes arrières et la queue ressemblaient plus au corps d'un cheval. Les hippogriffes étaient magnifiques.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Hagrid en frappant dans ses mains. « Qui veut venir leur dire bonjour ? »

Chiara passa habilement la barrière et atterrit avec souplesse dans l'enclos. Elle se posta à une distance respectueuse d'un hippogriffe sous le regard bienveillant du géant et suivit ses instructions. Elle choisit un hippogriffe à la robe bleue-grise.

« La première chose qu'il faut savoir sur les hippogriffes, » dit Hagrid à toute la classe. « C'est que ce sont des créatures très fières. Extrêmement susceptibles ! Surtout, n'insultez jamais un hippogriffe ou cela pourrait bien être la dernière chose que vous ferez de votre vie ! On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste, par politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui et le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue en retour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseille de vous éloigner assez rapidement sans pour autant le provoquer. Leur griffes font sont relativement acérées, vous pouvez me croire. » Il se tourna vers Chiara. « Prête ? »

« Toujours, » répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de commencer à s'avancer lentement vers la créature.

Quand cette dernière eut tourné la tête vers la sorcière, elle s'ébroua en avançant d'un pas. La jeune serpentarde s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de l'hippogriffe et s'inclina. Elle garda toutefois l'oeil sur lui pour connaître ses réactions et réagir en conséquences.

« On dirait que l'oiseau ne t'aime pas, vilain chat mal léché ! » ricana Weasley.

Chiara serra la mâchoire mais se retint de répliquer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle insulte le rouquin et risque que l'hippogriffe le prenne pour lui et l'attaque. Voyant que la créature la regardait toujours de haut, elle commença à reculer lentement. Elle marcha sur une brindille et s'immobilisa en entendant le bruit sec, toujours le regard tourné vers les yeux jaunes. Elle entendait Potter et Weasley ricaner plus loin et elle se faisait violence pour ne pas répliquer. Hagrid regardait le tout calmement, prêt à intervenir face à l'hippogriffe au moindre danger. Mais la jeune fille avait un très bon instinct de survie et avait écouté. Il n'avait pas peur pour elle. Chiara attendit encore une minute dans une totale immobilité, le corps à moitié penché en avant. L'hippogriffe finit par s'incliner à son tour.

« Bravo, Chiara ! » s'exclama Hagrid en applaudissement, suivi par ceux plus timides des élèves, surtout de serpentard. « Vas-y. Tu peux le toucher maintenant ! Caresse-lui le bec ! »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en approchant lentement, la main tendue.

« Buck. »

« Bonjour, Bucky, » dit-elle alors avec un sourire.

Elle lui caressa le bec mais aussi son plumage jusqu'à son encolure. L'hippogriffe ferma les yeux à la douce caresse de la sorcière et se laissa faire avec plaisir. Les serpentards applaudirent encore avec plus d'entrain, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, sifflant volontiers pour la féliciter.

« Tu peux monter sur son dos, si tu veux, » sourit le géant.

« Non merci, Hagrid. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans les airs. Je préfère la terre ferme. »

« Trouillarde, » ricana Potter.

« Non, je ne suis pas trouillarde. Je ne suis juste pas à l'aise toute seule dans les airs. Et si tu avais ma santé tu comprendrais. »

« Crétin, » siffla Hermione en frappant le Survivant sur le bras. « Elle est épileptique. Imagine qu'elle tombe alors qu'elle est en plein vol. »

« On serait débarrasser d'un Snape en plus. »

Chiara soupira et continua de caresser le pelage de Buck avant de s'écarter et de laisser les autres élèves s'approcher. Il ne servait à rien d'apprendre quelque chose à Ezequiel Potter. Et dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux ... C'était affligeant de voir comment elle était intelligente et réfléchie alors qu'il n'était qu'une brute sans cervelle qui faisait le paon à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Tout se passait très bien, sous l'oeil attentif d'Hagrid, de nombreux élèves purent approcher les créatures, d'autres durent reculer. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Potter s'avance d'un pas conquérant vers Buck.

« Oui, tu n'es pas du tout dangereux ! N'est-ce pas, sal ... »

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer son insulte car Chiara lui avait lancé un sortilège de mutisme et l'avait envoyé voler au loin pour le faire atterrir brutalement sur le sol moussu. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui pour lui donner une claque. L'écho se répercuta sur plusieurs mètres.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! » cria-t-elle. « Tu veux finir par te faire tuer ou quoi ? Hagrid a dit de ne pas les insulter ! La prochaine fois, je laisse Buck te dépecer vivant ! »

« Tu exagères Chiara, » dit Hagrid en approchant tout en lançant un regard réprobateur au gryffondor. « Il ne l'aurait pas dépecer, juste blesser très sérieusement. Cela dit, elle a raison jeune homme. Votre conduite est inacceptable. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Sortez de l'enclos tout de suite avant que vous ne soyez blessé ou qu'un autre élève soit blessé par votre faute ! »

Chiara retourna auprès de Buck et le caressa tendrement avec Drago et Pansy. Sa journée était faite. Potter avait été chassé du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour la journée. Elle allait avoir la paix. Et cette fois-ci, Lord Potter ne pourra rien lui dire car elle a sauvé son précieux Survivant des griffes de la créature avant même que la situation s'envenime. Cela avait du bon des fois, l'ouïe et les réflexes d'un chat...


	39. Pas un Si Joyeux Anniversaire

**Chapitre 39 : Pas un Si Joyeux Anniversaire ...**

Chiara se réveilla en douceur dans les appartements de son père. Elle avait envie de passer la nuit là après toutes les préparations qu'ils avaient organisés pour Sirius. Car c'était le 3 novembre. Et ce jour était un jour de fête ! C'était l'anniversaire de Sirius. La métamorphomage n'avait pas pu le célébrer ces deux dernières années car elle était toujours à Poudlard avec son père, mais cette année, elle allait se rattraper tout en faisant aucune blague. Son parrain était à huit mois de grossesse et la moindre erreur, le moindre écart ... Non, ils allaient faire une fête d'anniversaire classique en petit comité.

Elle se leva et passa rapidement sous la douche. Elle embrassa son père qui était déjà debout depuis plusieurs heures. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle fonça rapidement vers les appartements de ses parrains, de l'autre coté du château. S'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble de leurs vacances, tous ensemble, c'était mieux chacun ses appartements. Comme chacun sa maison en Russie, même si Chiara les voyait presque tous les jours. Comme c'était un jour de semaine, elle avait averti ses professeurs qu'elle ne serait pas présente. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas cours avec le professeur Potter et Evans, elle ne la voyait pour ainsi dire que dans la Grande Salle.

Chiara donna le mot de passe au tableau représentant un loup au clair de lune et entra discrètement dans les appartements de Sirius et Remus. Elle fut tout de suite grillée par ce dernier qui était déjà debout. Elle grimaça alors que lui arborait un immense sourire.

**« Il dort toujours, »** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle venait l'embrasser. ** « Il a passé une mauvaise nuit avec ses maux de dos. »**

**« Oh ... Alors je ne vais pas le réveiller tout de suite. »**

**« Tu es un ange. »**

**« Cette année oui, j'ai rangé mes cornes. Mais je mettrais les bouchées doubles quand le louveteau sera parmi nous parce que je dois lui faire payer ses réveils en fanfare ! »**

Remus rit doucement et lui donna un verre de jus de citrouille pour la faire patienter. Ils discutèrent calmement au sujet de la Carte. Elle avait peut-être trouvé le sortilège qui lui manquait dans la bibliothèque de son père mais elle voulait l'avis de son parrain. Elle finit par l'enchanter le jour-même en compagnie du loup. Elle avait enfin la Carte des Prince de Sang-Mêlés.

En regardant l'heure – dix heures du matin – elle se leva pour réveiller Sirius en douceur alors que Remus partait pour donner son premier cours de la journée. Chiara se transforma en chat et grimpa sur le lit avec toute la souplesse et l'agilité d'un félin. L'animagus était allongé sur le coté, une main sur son ventre proéminent, le visage serein. Le chat commença à ronronner alors qu'elle venait s'installer contre le torse de son parrain, profitant de sa chaleur. Comme elle savait qu'elle ronronnait fort, elle se dit que cela suffirait amplement pour réveiller l'homme avec douceur. Elle l'entendit pouffer légèrement au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes alors qu'une main venait lui caresser le dos.

« **Bonjour, Chaton**, » fit Sirius.

«** Miaou. »**

**« Tu vas bien ? »**

**« Miaou. »**

**« Je ne parle pas le chat,** » rit doucement l'homme.

Le chat blanc se dressa et vint lécher le visage de son parrain, faisant rire ce dernier encore plus fort.

« **Moi aussi, je t'aime, Chaton**. »

«** Cela fait quoi d'avoir une ride en plus ? **» demanda-t-elle en reprenant forme humaine dans le lit.

«** Petite chippie ! **» s'indigna-t-il faussement en la chatouillant.

Chiara éclata de rire en s'écartant de son parrain avec douceur pour se mettre à l'abri de ses chatouillis.

**« Ben écoute, je peux pas te faire de blague, alors je fais ce que je peux pour compenser ! »**

**« J'avais bien compris, Chaton, »** sourit le Maraudeur.

Il se redressa sur son lit et se massa le bas du dos en grognant.

**« Vivement que j'arrive à terme, il devient vraiment lourd. »**

**« Encore un mois et demi. »**

**« Je sais. Ouille. »** Il posa sa main sur le coté de son ventre aussi gros qu'un ballon.

**« Je peux ? »** demanda Chiara en approchant.

Sirius sourit et lui prit la main pour la poser sur le ventre. La métamorphomage sentit quelques petits coups légers sur sa main.

**« Il est déjà costaud. Il jouera au football ! »**

**« Football ? »**

**« Un sport moldu. Tu as deux buts, un de chaque coté du terrain avec leur gardien, et deux équipes de dix joueurs sur le terrain se disputent un ballon. Dans ce jeu tu ne peux le toucher qu'avec le pied normalement, mais la règle a changé. Disons que tu ne peux pas le toucher avec tes mains ou tes bras. Mais la tête, les genoux, les pieds tu peux. Mais c'est rester football. »**

**« Tu m'en diras tant. »** Il se leva. **« Tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller aux toilettes. »**

Chiara rit et sortit de la chambre pour attendre son parrain dans le salon.

**« Tu n'es pas sensée être en cours ? » **demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans le salon.

**« Oui mais j'ai prévenu mes professeurs que je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui. Crois-tu vraiment que Papa, Remus et Hagrid me le refuseraient ? Et le professeur McGonagall ? »**

**« Tu n'as qu'eux ? »**

**« Qu'eux, qu'eux, c'est quand même quatre cours. Mais je suis tellement en avance sur les autres qu'au final, je n'en rate vraiment qu'un ... Celui d'Hagrid. D'ailleurs il te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! »**

Sirius sourit et prit sa filleule dans ses bras. Il l'avait rien que pour lui pour son anniversaire.

**« Cela te dit une promenade au bord du lac ? »**

**« D'accord mais on mange d'abord. »**

**« Tu n'as pas mangé ? »**

**« Non, je t'attendais. »**

**« Tu es ma petite filleule préférée ! »**

**« Je suis aussi la seule ! »** s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

oOoOo

Chiara mangeait et discutait gaiement avec ses amis lors du repas du soir. Puis, elle vit le visage de son meilleur ami devenir un peu trop sérieux à son goût.

« Chiara, je crois que Potter prépare un sale coup. »

« Je ne crains pas Potty. »

« Pas lui. Son père. James Potter. »

« Ah ? » La métamorphomage fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle reposait sa fourchette. « Raconte-moi. »

« Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure discuter avec Peeves. Ils avaient l'air très surexcités. Et Peeves avait ce regard... Ca sent le mauvais coup à plein nez ! »

Elle réfléchit à ce que venait de dire le blond en fixant le professeur Potter. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec son épouse tout en jetant des coups d'oeil de l'autre coté de la table des professeurs, plus précisément là où étaient assis son père, Sirius et Remus.

« Il ne va pas oser, quand même ..., » fit-elle, soudain inquiète, alors que son regard – gris en ce jour – passait de Sirius à Potter et de Potter à Sirius.

« Chiara ? »

« C'est l'anniversaire de Sirius, » expliqua-t-elle. « Mais dans l'état où il est, il ne va pas supporter une blague surtout une du genre des Maraudeurs. »

« Maraudeurs ? »

Chiara s'apprêtait à répondre à la question de Drago quand elle vit un hibou de l'école entrer dans la Grande Salle et s'envoler directement vers la table des professeurs pour poser un paquet cadeau devant Sirius.

« Oh non ... »

Elle eut à peine le temps de se lever que son parrain avait déjà ouvert son cadeau. Lui est son coté gryffondor impatient et fonceur ! Il y eut le bruit d'une explosion dans la salle alors qu'une créature toute vêtue de noir, flottant dans les airs, sorti de la boîte dans un nuage de fumée sombre et opaque. Chiara entendit le hurlement de frayeur de Sirius.

oOoOo

Severus écoutait Remus et Sirius discuter. Ils se disputaient doucement pour décider des noms de leur enfant. Ils avaient refusés de savoir si ce serait un garçon ou une fille. Ils voulaient garder le suspense jusqu'au bout. Si c'était un garçon, Sirius voulait le nommer Altaïr tandis que le loup voulait Noah. Et pour une fille, l'un voulait Sélène alors que l'autre Aiden.

« **Mais tous les Blacks sont nommés en fonction des étoiles ! **» s'exclama l'animagus.

**« Mais tu détestes ta famille. »**

**« Je m'entends mieux avec ma mère maintenant ... Et puis, c'est une tradition et je ne dérogerai pas à cette règle ! »**

Remus soupira tandis que Severus ricanait devant cette petite scène de ménage.

**« Très bien, si tu me laisses choisir le second prénom. »**

**« Tu peux toujours choisir le premier avec moi, mais il faut que ce soit en lien avec les étoiles. C'est important. »**

**« On a encore le temps de décider ... »**

« **Oui, on a encore le temps,** » sourit Sirius en serrant la main de son compagnon.

Ils furent tous distraits de leur conversation en entendant un hululement de hibou. Severus fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant un hibou de l'école, encore plus quand le hibou déposa un paquet juste devant Sirius. Le Maître des Potions posa immédiatement son regard sur sa fille mais en voyant son regard inquiet, voire paniqué, il voulut s'emparer du paquet cadeau. Sauf que le clébard avait été trop rapide et trop impatient. Ils sursautèrent, Sirius plus que les deux autres en lâchant la boîte et il poussa un hurlement en voyant un détraqueur sortir de la boîte. Severus et Remus sortirent immédiatement leur baguette et firent un patronus. Un loup et un tigre argentés tentèrent de chasser la créature sans succès.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius ! » s'écrièrent James Potter et la mystérieuse et terrifiante créature qui se trouvait être Peeves sous un déguisement.

Severus grinça des dents tandis qu'il se penchait pour aider Sirius à se relever. L'animagus était au sol à quelques mètres tout tremblant. Alors qu'il lui prenait la main, il vit le gryffondor grimacer.

« **Sirius ?** » demanda-t-il. **« Tu as mal quelque part ? »**

**« Je ne suis pas sûr ... C'est ... inconfortable. »**

Pendant que Severus et Mme Pomfresh s'occupaient de l'homme enceint, Chiara se rapprocha et se plaça au coté de Remus, entre les Potter et son autre parrain.

« Espèces d'inconscients ! » hurla-t-elle. « Vous voulez sa mort ou quoi ? »

« Sur un autre ton, jeune fille, » fit Potter dont le sourire avait disparu. « Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Et mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Remus se retourna vivement en entendant son compagnon retenir un gémissement. Une odeur étrange arriva à ses narines. La colère légère devint noire et oppressante, ses yeux devinrent ambres et il grogna sur Potter en montrant les dents.

« Et merde, » siffla Chiara. « Remus, tu te calmes tout de suite. Professeur McGonagall, je vous laisse vous occuper de ce monstre. Et vu ce que Sirius va ressentir durant les prochaines heures, je pense que le doloriser un peu ne ferait pas de tort ! »

« Miss Snape ... » fit Lily, dangereuse.

« Allez vous faire voir, vous savez très bien par expérience personnelle qu'un accouchement n'est pas chose aisée et votre foutu connard de mari vient de provoquer celui de mon parrain ! Avec un mois et demi d'avance ! Alors allez tous vous faire doloriser ! »

Mme Pomfresh et Severus soutenaient Sirius et le conduisaient déjà à l'infirmerie. Chiara prit la main de son parrain loup-garou et le tira rapidement hors de la Grand Salle par la sortie des professeurs et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père.

**« Il faut que je sois près de lui, Chiara, **» gémit Remus.

**« Je sais mais d'abord une potion calmante méga puissante ne te ferait pas de tort. Tu étais à deux doigts de faire sortir Lunard. On va à l'infirmerie juste après, promis. »**

Le loup accepta de suivre sa filleule en silence, partagé entre angoisse pour son compagnon et son louveteau et la colère et l'envie de déchiqueter Potter avec ses dents. La métamorphomage sortit rapidement le flacon de potion et le donna à son parrain et l'obligea à la boire sur le champ avant qu'ils aillent ensemble dans l'Antre du Dragon pour soutenir Sirius dans cette épreuve difficile.

Chiara fut obligée de rester dehors tandis que Remus rentrait pour tenir son compagnon et le protéger. Il en ressentait le besoin. Surtout qu'il était connu qu'une grossesse était beaucoup plus difficile pour les hommes que pour les femmes. Et en particulier l'accouchement.

Drago rejoignit sa meilleure amie et vint s'installer à coté d'elle à même le sol pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils entendaient les hurlements et les cris de douleurs de Sirius.

« Ca va aller, » dit le blond en serrant sa meilleure amie, sa soeur de coeur.

« J'espère. Ce Potter est vraiment un enfoiré ! Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Sirius ou son bébé ... »

« Il ne leur arrivera rien, j'en suis sûr, » fit Drago, rassurant. « McGo était super énervée ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi et elle a une de ces voix. Potter était dans ses petits souliers ! »

« Bien fait pour lui. »

« Elle l'a mis en retenue ! T'y crois toi ? Un prof qui met un autre prof en retenue ! »

« Le professeur McGonagall a été les professeurs des Potter, mes parrains et mon père. Alors oui, je peux facilement l'imaginer. Et puis, cela faisait un moment qu'elle le menaçait de le mettre en retenue parce qu'il n'arrête pas de faire l'enfant. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle allait la mettre à exécution. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se tendit en entendant un nouveau hurlement. Zoya qui attendait sagement à ses cotés, se mit à gémir et à lui lécher le visage pour la consoler tandis que Drago la serrait contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi des heures durant jusque tard dans la nuit. Mr Rusard vint pour les sommer de retourner dans leur dortoir mais grâce au professeur McGonagall, ils purent rester. La vieille sorcière resta auprès d'eux et fit venir du thé chaud et des biscuits au gingembre sorti tout droit de son armoire personnelle. Il faisait froid dans le couloir avec l'hiver qui approchait. Et les cris étaient toujours là, déchirants.

« Ca peut durer combien de temps ? » demanda Drago après plusieurs heures.

« Cela dépend. Il y en a des accouchements très rapides mais aussi de très longs. »

« Et là ? »

« Ca paraît long, mais ce n'est pas encore trop. C'est juste insupportable à entendre, » répondit la jeune fille alors qu'un nouveau cri se faisait entendre.

Elle se tendit.

« Sirius est fort, jeune fille, » dit doucement McGonagall. « Et votre père ne laissera rien arriver à votre parrain ni à son enfant. Poppy non plus. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Il ne devait pas arriver avant le mois prochain. »

Vers trois heures du matin, les cris d'un bébé se firent entendre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Severus sortit, sachant parfaitement que sa fille attendrait à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il fut toutefois étonné de voir Drago.

« Comment va Sirius, Severus ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Il est épuisé mais ça va. Le petit monstre ne voulait pas sortir dans le bon sens. Son bras s'était coincé. »

« Et ils vont bien tous les deux ? » demanda Chiara pour être sûre.

« Ils vont très bien, tant Sirius qu'Altaïr. »

« C'est un garçon ? »

Severus sourit.

« Oui, c'est un garçon. Viens. Tu peux venir aussi Drago, si tu veux. Ne reste pas tout seul dans le couloir. »

Chiara entra dans la salle, suivie de Zoya, Drago et McGonagall. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'embrasser son parrain sur la joue après l'épreuve qu'il venait de supporter. Sirius sourit, fatigué, alors qu'il tenait un petit poupon dans le creux de ses bras. Remus était aux anges, allongé tout contre son compagnon, et observant son fils avec des yeux protecteurs. Altaïr avait les cheveux brun de Remus mais les yeux gris acier des Black.

« Severus, Chiara, » fit le loup en se redressant légèrement. « Cela vous dirait d'être les parrain et marraine ? »

« Naturellement, Remus, » sourit Severus. « Quand bien même tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé, j'aurais veillé sur lui. Et Chiara aussi. Nous sommes une famille. »

« Oui, une famille, » renchérit Chiara avec un immense sourire.

Chiara et Drago retournèrent dans le dortoir des serpentard, reconduits par le professeur McGonagall, tandis que Severus, Remus et Sirius restaient à l'infirmerie. Finalement, tout s'était relativement bien passé. Heureusement.

oOoOo

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, James Potter tenta plusieurs fois de venir s'excuser auprès de Sirius mais il ne put jamais l'approcher. Severus, Remus et Minerva faisaient barrage. L'animagus restait dans ses appartements pour récupérer et s'occuper de son fils et il avait pour seule compagnie Remus, Severus, Minerva et Chiara. Parfois Drago quand il accompagnait son amie. Mais il refusait catégoriquement de voir les Potter, surtout pas le Lord.

Chiara était occupée à faire voler des plumes multicolores au-dessus de la tête de son filleul parce que Sirius prenait sa douche, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec son parrain et Altaïr. Elle adorait la petite frimousse de bébé. Il était adorable.

Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et elle alla voir. Sur le seuil attendait James Potter. Encore.

« Je voudrais parler à Sirius, » dit-il simplement.

« Il ne veut pas vous parler. Au revoir, professeur. »

L'homme bloqua la porte alors qu'elle la refermait.

« Je dois lui parler, » répéta-t-il avec autorité. « Laisse-moi passer, gamine. »

« Sous prétexte que je n'ai que treize ans, vous vous donnez tous les droits, » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourcil relevé. « Je peux très bien me débarrasser de vous. Mais je crois que je vais appeler Remus. Je me demande ce que peut faire un cerf face à un loup enragé... »

« Remus ne me fera jamais de mal. »

« Ca c'était avant que vous ne provoquiez l'accouchement de Sirius et attentiez à sa vie ainsi qu'à celle de mon filleul. Maintenant déguerpissez ou je l'appelle et je peux vous jurer qu'il a une sérieuse dent contre vous ! »

Elle avait sorti sa baguette, prête à lancer son patronus. Même si Remus était en cours, il accourrait pour protéger son compagnon et son louveteau. C'était instinctif, son coté loup-garou.

« Ton filleul ? » s'étonna l'homme. « Tu n'es qu'une gamine. »

« Et je suis déjà très capable et puissante pour mon âge. Maintenant allez-vous-en ! »

Elle leva sa baguette sur le coté, non pas menaçante envers son professeur, mais pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas désiré et qu'elle appellerait son parrain sans hésiter. James Potter abandonna, ne voulant pas faire face à un Remus en colère, et repartit comme il était venu. Chiara referma la porte et souffla.

**« Encore Potter ? » **demanda Sirius qui était sorti de la douche et tenait son fils dans ses bras.

**« Oui. Il veut te parler. »**

**« Pas moi. »**

**« Sans blague. »**

**« Bien joué, Chaton. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu l'envoies valser. »**

**« Moi aussi, mais j'aurais eu des problèmes. Je préfère voir Remus lui arracher les yeux. Voire plus. »**

Sirius ricana et donna le biberon à Altaïr tout en jouant aux échecs avec sa filleule.


	40. L'épouvantard de Chiara

**Chapitre 40 : L'épouvantard de Chiara**

Chiara vérifia sur sa Carte qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Comme la voie était libre, elle siffla et libéra le passage de la Chambre des Secrets qui menait directement aux cachots de Poudlard. Elle descendait en moyenne une à deux fois par semaine discuter quelques heures avec Séphora pour apprendre à la connaître. Le Basilic allait de mieux en mieux et ne souffrait plus. Elle en était très reconnaissante. Depuis qu'elles étaient liées l'une à l'autre, la magie de la sorcière était un peu plus puissante encore. Séphora était après tout une créature puissante et légendaire ! D'un autre coté, le basilic pouvait réduire sa taille pour ne plus avoir l'apparence d'une simple vipère. Mais elle gardait ses yeux meurtriers quelle que soit sa taille. Elle veillait donc à avoir toujours sa paupière interne refermée. Elle avait rencontré Zoya et les deux animaux s'étaient étrangement acceptés. Séphora avait expliqué que c'était parce que Chiara partageait avec eux deux sa magie. Elles étaient toutes les trois liées.

Chiara sortit avec Zoya dans les cachots et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour récupérer ses affaires de cours. Elle avait DCFM et apparemment son parrain avait dégoté une petite surprise pour eux. Elle se demandait quoi ... Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la classe et s'installa au coté de Drago. Elle n'était pas en retard. Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda le blond.

« J'ai été voir une amie, » répondit-elle.

« Qui ? »

« Serais-tu jaloux ? » fit Chiara avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Non, on passe de moins en moins de temps ensemble, c'est tout. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es ma soeur ! »

La métamorphomage sourit à la déclaration d'amour fraternel et embrassa Drago sur la joue.

« Je te la présenterai un jour, » promit-elle.

A ce moment précis, Remus entra dans la classe non pas en descendant de son bureau mais bien par la porte principale.

« Rangez vos livres, » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un peu de pratique ! Pensez à prendre votre baguette et suivez-moi. »

Tous les élèves empaquetèrent leurs affaires rapidement et emboitèrent le pas au loup. Ce dernier les mena à travers une ribambelle de couloirs. Ils croisèrent Peeves qui était en train d'insérer du chewing-gum dans une serrure. Remus sourit en secouant la tête.

« Peeves, je ne suis pas sûr que Rusard appréciera de trouver du chewing-gum dans la serrure de son placard à balais, » dit-il en pouffant légèrement.

« Ah ... Lunard. Tu n'es plus aussi marrant qu'avant... »

« Vraiment ? » Il se tourna vers les élèves. « Voici un sortilège qui pourrait s'avérer être utile. »

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte.

« _Waddiwasi. _»

Les chewing-gums minutieusement insérés dans la serrure furent éjectés et se dirigèrent, comme des balles de fusil, directement vers Peeves, et plus précisément ses narines. L'esprit frappeur hurla et partit au loin sous les rires et les regards admirateurs des élèves.

« Moi ? Plus marrant ? »

« Tu es toujours marrant Lunard, » sourit Chiara en prenant son parrain dans ses bras.

« Merci, Chiara, » dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Allez en route. »

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la salle des professeurs. Remus les fit entrer et les poussa vers le fond où une armoire tremblait par intermittence. En entrant, Chiara sourit en voyant son père et vint le saluer et elle n'accorda pas un regard au professeur Evans. Elle rejoignit le groupe d'élèves, s'intercallant entre Gregory et Drago et écouta le cours d'une oreille distraite. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il y avait dans l'armoire, c'était évident. Un épouvantard. Elle en avait déjà croisé par le passé. Elle connaissait sa peur. Elle avait peur de perdre sa famille, de perdre son père. Ce serait facile comme toujours.

Elle fut peinée de voir que l'épouvantard de Neville n'était autre que son propre père. Elle jeta un oeil à ce dernier. Severus Snape se tenait la tête entre les mains, une onyx visible entre deux doigts, à la fois curieuse et paniquée de savoir ce que le gryffondor allait faire de son image.

« Vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois, Neville, » dit Remus qui se retenait de sourire.

« Oui, » répondit le gryffondor, tétanisé. « Mais je ne veux pas que l'épouvantard prenne sa forme ! »

« Ne craignez rien, » dit le loup en se rapprochant.

Severus gémit, attirant le regard de Lily alors que Remus se penchait à l'oreille du gryffondor pour lui murmurer quelques instructions. En se redressant, les deux Snape virent la lueur maraudeur dans son regard noisette. Chiara échangea un regard avec son père et lui fit un petit sourire compatissant. Il était évident que l'image de Severus allait en prendre un coup ...

« Prêt, Neville ? » demanda le professeur qui se retenait de sourire.

« O... Oui, » fit le gryffondor en sortant sa baguette.

« Un ... Deux ... Trois. »

Remus agita sa baguette vers la porte de l'armoire. Dans un cliquetis sec, la poignée tourna et un Severus Snape effrayant sorti de la penderie. Neville était tout tremblant.

« Levez votre baguette, Neville ! » s'exclama le loup.

« R... Riddikulus ! »

L'épouvantard se retrouva affublé d'une robe verte, d'un sac à main rouge et d'un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé. Le véritable Severus Snape se frappa la tête sur la table.

« Maudit Maraudeur ! » maugréa-t-il à voix haute.

« T'inquiète pas, Papa, Remi va déguster ce soir pour t'avoir joué ce sale tour, » promit Chiara avec le même sourire qu'elle avait hérité de ses parrains.

Le loup pâlit.

« Tout le monde en file, » dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Chacun à son tour, vous allez passer devant l'épouvantard. »

Il y eut de tout, des peurs sorcières comme des peurs moldues, des simples et anodines comme des plus étranges. Parvati Patil avait peur des serpents, Ronald Weasley des araignées, Théodore Nott de sa mère, Ezequiel Potter de Voldemort – Remus avait du s'interposer tellement le jeune gryffondor était pétrifié de peur –, Hermione Granger de ne réussir aucun examen et d'être renvoyée, ... Chacun réussit ou échoua face à sa peur. Mais quand il s'agissait d'un succès, cela finissait toujours de manière comique et encore heureux car seul le rire pouvait vaincre un épouvantard.

Quand ce fut le tour de Chiara, elle s'avança, prête, baguette en main. Sauf que l'épouvantard ne prit pas l'apparence à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle resta complètement tétanisée, pétrifiée, la peur au ventre devant la vision qu'elle voyait. Elle n'entendit pas les voix autour d'elle. Pour elle, il n'y avait plus que son bourreau et ce dernier s'avançait vers elle, menaçant.

oOoOo

Severus se leva en voyant l'épouvantard de sa fille. Il reconnut immédiatement l'homme obèse, le salaud qui l'avait violée et laissée pour morte quand elle était encore qu'une enfant, presque un bébé à ses yeux. Elle était immobile et n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Elle tremblait. Vernon Dursley s'avançait vers elle en hurlant.

« Tu es inutile, le monstre ! Tu ne sers à rien si ce n'est prendre le pain de la bouche de Dudley ! Tes parents auraient mieux fait de te tuer à la naissance ! Tu es un monstre ! Nous n'aurions jamais du t'accepter ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte d'être une sale gamine désobéissante ! »

L'homme détachait sa ceinture alors qu'il avait ce regard malsain. Il déboutonnait son pantalon.

« ICI ! » hurla Severus en s'interposant devant l'épouvantard à son tour.

Le sol était dorénavant jonché de cadavres. Il y avait Vlada qui tenait son bébé, sa fille, dans ses bras, il y avait Chiara, et il y avait aussi Remus, Sirius et Altaïr.

« _Riddikulus, » _siffla-t-il avec colère.

L'épouvantard prit alors la forme d'une panthère noire poursuivant un chien qui poursuivait lui-même un chat blanc. Il s'en détourna rapidement pour s'occuper de sa fille. Elle était encore terrorisée, le regard hanté posé à l'endroit même où se tenait son oncle quelques instants plus tôt. Il se pencha et prit avec douceur le visage de Chiara entre ses mains. Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

**« Il est mort Chiara, »** dit-il avec douceur mais fermeté, la voix la plus rassurante possible. ** « Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. Ce salopard est mort et enterré ! Tu m'entends, Chiara ? C'est fini. Depuis longtemps. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Ce n'était qu'un épouvantard. »**

**« Papa, »** murmura-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient petit à petit sur son visage d'ange.

**« Shh, c'est fini, Chaton. Il est parti. Il ne reviendra plus jamais, je te le promets. »**

**« Severus ? »** fit Remus, les sourcils froncés, le regard inquiet et légèrement ambre.

**« Oui, Remus, c'était lui. »**

**« Pourquoi a-t-elle à nouveau peur de lui ? Il est mort depuis longtemps et elle n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec les épouvantards avant... »**

**« La présence des détraqueurs, sans doute ... Ils ont ravivés de vieilles blessures. »**

Il serra son enfant contre lui pour la réconforter. Elle pleurait dans ses robes, le serrant de peur qu'il disparaisse et que l'homme l'emmène. Severus regarda distraitement autour de lui. Tous les élèves avaient les sourcils froncés, inquiets. Jamais personne n'avait vu Chiara dans un tel état. Toutefois, le vieux serpentard avala sa salive quand il vit le regard colérique de Lily Potter.

« Tout le monde dehors, » siffla-t-elle. « Tout de suite ! »

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent. S'ils n'avaient jamais vu Chiara dans un tel état de détresse, ils connaissaient par contre les colères du professeur Evans. Mieux ne valait pas être dans sa ligne de mire dans ces cas-là. Ils disparurent tous en moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire. Seuls restaient Severus, Remus, Chiara et Lily dans la salle des professeurs. Sentant le danger, le loup se plaça immédiatement entre les deux serpentards et la gryffondor.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne explication, Severus, » cracha-t-elle. « Pourquoi l'épouvantard de ta fille se trouve être mon beau-frère décédé ? »

« Je ne te dois absolument rien, Lily, » siffla-t-il à son tour, supportant le regard émeraude.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Pétunia m'a écrit une lettre ! Vernon a battu et violée ma fille et je le vois ici, en tant qu'épouvantard, prêt à violer la tienne ! Ce n'est pas une coïncidence ! » Lily Potter hurlait presque alors qu'elle pointait un doigt accusateur. « Surtout que tu étais présent à l'enterrement des Dursley. Vous étiez présents tous les deux ! »

« Et alors ?! » s'exclama Severus à son tour. « Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Ce moldu était un salopard ! Un pédophile ! Chiara a croisé malencontreusement sa route et l'a cher payé ! Fin de l'histoire ! »

« Alors pourquoi étiez-vous à son enterrement ? »

« Elle avait toujours peur que son bourreau ne revienne ! Quand j'ai appris dans la presse qu'il était mort, je l'ai amenée et je lui ai expliqué les choses. La mort entre autre. Je voulais qu'elle tourne la page ! Qu'elle puisse recommencer à vivre ! »

Le serpentard espérait qu'elle allait avaler ce semi-mensonge. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui reprenne Chiara. D'une part parce qu'il n'y survivrait pas mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle était une mauvaise mère. Elle l'avait abandonnée pour élever son fils et au final pour en faire quoi ? Un délinquant de la pire espèce. Chiara était son rayon de soleil ! Il ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde ! Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Rien que de la manière dont elle le serrait en cet instant, tout en pleurant dans ses robes, il le savait. Cela faisait des années qu'il le savait. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait appelé papa !

« Si je peux te donner un conseil, Lily, » siffla-t-il, menaçant. « Laisse ma fille tranquille ! Si je vois que tu t'approches d'elle, je te le ferais regretter ! »

« Est-ce que c'est une menace ? »

« Une promesse ! »

« Considère que je fais la même promesse, Potter, » déclara Remus qui était étrangement calme en apparence. A l'intérieur, le loup bouillonnait. « Approche-toi de Chiara et cela ira mal pour toi. Elle est au même titre qu'Altaïr mon louveteau. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux personnes qui s'en prennent à une portée de louveteaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

La sorcière pâlit légèrement et décida de battre en retraite.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Severus, » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle claqua la porte.

Severus soupira de soulagement. Il serrait sa fille contre lui. Il la tira vers une chaise et la prit sur ses genoux. Remus s'installa juste à coté de lui et posa une main dans le dos de sa filleule pour qu'elle ressente également sa présence, son réconfort. Ils étaient tous là pour elle. Ils seraient toujours tous présents pour elle. Toujours.

Cette nuit-là, Remus dormit non pas avec un homme mais avec trois animaux dans son lit. Chiara, sous sa forme de chat, tremblait toujours et miaulait parfois. Un petit miaulement craintif. Elle était collée contre la puissante panthère noire et le chien noir, le sinistros. Remus avait veillé sur les prunelles de ses yeux et s'était endormi, bien que d'un seul oeil. Il ressentait le besoin de protéger son louveteau qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il s'en voulait un peu. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais abordé la pratique sur les épouvantards aujourd'hui.


	41. L'Arrestation

**Chapitre 41 : L'Arrestation**

Chiara était à l'infirmerie et se faisait soigner par Mme Pomfresh. Elle maintenait une poche de glace sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda directement Severus en entrant comme une tornade. « Chiara tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va, » répondit-elle en grimaçant. « J'ai connu pire... C'est Potty. Il m'a attaquée. »

« Je vais le mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de ses études, ce foutu gamin ! » cracha-t-il, les poings serrés.

« Pas la peine, cette fois-ci, j'ai lâché Zoya sur lui. Elle l'a mordu, » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Tu peux regarder sa patte s'il te plait ? Elle boitille un peu. »

« Bien sûr. »

L'homme se pencha sur la chienne qui léchait sa patte avant en espérant atténuer la douleur. Elle pleura quand le serpentard la toucha. Il lança un sort de diagnostic et soupira.

« Je vais devoir l'emmener chez un vétérinaire. »

« Okay. »

« Et toi ? »

« Juste un peu mal à la tête et au bras mais sinon ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai connu bien pire. »

« Je sais, ma puce, » fit l'homme en posant une main sur son épaule avec douceur. « Mais je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. »

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

oOoOo

« Tiens, Maman, » fit Ezequiel Potter en tendant trois longs cheveux noirs.

« Tu es sûr que ce sont ceux de Chiara Snape ? »

« Certain ! Je les ai arraché sur sa tête quand je l'ai ... attaquée... »

Lily Potter soupira face au manque de galanterie de la part de son fils mais ne dit rien. Elle avait au moins les cheveux qu'elle avait demandés. Elle s'en empara et embrassa son fils sur le front avant de se tourner vers son chaudron pour en mettre un. Elle avait préparé une potion de généalogie. Elle voulait être sûre. L'épouvantard de cette jeune fille l'intriguait. Elle inspira profondément et le jeta. La potion se mit à scintiller doucement d'éclats rouge et or. Elle était prête. La sorcière préleva quelques gouttes et les versa sur un parchemin vierge. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors que de nombreux sentiments s'entremêlaient dans son coeur. Le parchemin indiquait Arya Potter ainsi que toute la généalogie des Potter et des Evans.

Elle s'empara vivement de l'arbre généalogique et courut vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

oOoOo

Severus tenait son filleul dans ses bras dans la Grande Salle, le petit Altaïr empêchait son père de manger tranquillement et correctement. Et il était trop heureux de pouvoir l'avoir un peu pour lui aussi. Il lui soutenait la tête tout en discutant avec Remus et Sirius. Ils furent interrompus brusquement quand un bruit sec se fit entendre et que des aurors entraient dans la salle et s'arrêtèrent, baguette tendue, devant les trois amis.

« Messieurs Snape, Black et Lupin, » fit le chef de groupe. « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

« Pour quel motif ? » demanda immédiatement Sirius qui avait été auror pendant quelques années.

« Enlèvement, séquestration d'enfant, mensonge et trahison envers les Lord et Lady Potter et envers la nation sorcière britannique. »

« N'importe quoi ! Si vous nous accusez, c'est que vous a... »

« La voici, ta preuve, Black ! » cracha James Potter en claquant le parchemin issu de la potion de généalogie sur la table. « Faite avec un cheveu de votre Chiara, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Arya. Mon Arya ! Ma fille ! »

Cette dernière s'était levée et avait rejoint son père et ses parrains. Severus lui avait donné le petit Altaïr qui avait commencé à pleurer.

« Ecarte-toi de ces traîtres, Arya, » demanda alors James Potter d'un ton plus doux envers la métamorphomage. « Et pose moi ce bébé ! »

« Non, » répondit-elle. « Je suis sa marraine. Et vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner, je ne suis pas votre fille. Je m'appelle Chiara Eileen Snape ! »

« Tu t'appelles Arya Lily Potter, » intervint Lily avec douceur alors qu'elle voyait sa fille pour la première fois en en ayant conscience.

« Facile de pleurer après votre fille après l'avoir abandonnée entre les mains d'un salopard batteur d'enfants, violeur et pédophile ! » cracha-t-elle. « Non, je ne m'appelle pas Arya. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour porté ce nom. Je suis Chiara Eileen Snape. Je suis peut-être votre fille biologique, mais vous n'êtes en rien mes parents ! J'ai été élevée et aimée par Severus Snape, mon père, et SIrius Black et Remus Lupin, mes parrains ! Vous ! Vous n'êtes rien ! »

« Emmenez-les ! » ordonna James Potter à l'auror. « Qu'ils disparaissent ! »

« Suis-je au moins en droit de dire au revoir à mon fils ? » demanda Sirius qui savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas ici mais bien plus facilement devant un tribunal.

« Pas de coup fourré, Black, » intervint Potter. « Même avec ton animagus, tu ne peux pas me battre à la course ! Je t'aurais ! »

« La ferme, Potter ! » sifflèrent Severus et Remus.

Sirius s'approcha de Chiara et prit son bébé dans ses bras pour le consoler.

**« Je veillerai sur lui, »** murmura-t-elle.

**« Si jamais ça foire, confie-le à ma cousine, »** ordonna le gryffondor. ** « Toi toute seule, et mineure, tu ne pourras pas grand-chose contre lui. Il sera en sécurité auprès de Cissie. »**

Chiara pinça les lèvres mais accepta. Remus serra également son fils contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille tout en traduisant de son regard noisette tout son amour à sa filleule. Cette dernière en fit de même. Et quoi que puisse en dire la famille Potter, elle serra son père contre lui.

**« Je t'aime, Chaton, »** murmura Severus à son oreille alors qu'il fusillait James Potter du regard pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. **« Ne l'oublie jamais. »**

**« Je ne l'oublierais jamais, Papa. Reviens vite et botte les fesses à cet enfoiré ! »**

**« Avec plaisir. Et après nous disparaissons pour la Russie. »**

La métamorphomage sourit à cette idée et récupéra son filleul alors que les trois sorciers se faisaient arrêter et emmener. Elle tint AltaÏr tout contre son coeur et alors qu'elle les regardait disparaître avec les aurors.

« Jeune fille, tu ... »

« Je rien du tout ! » cracha-t-elle. « Vous êtes peut-être mon géniteur mais vous m'avez abandonnée pour l'autre bouffon ... »

« Eh ! » s'indigna Ezequiel.

« ... sous prétexte qu'il est le Survivant ! »

« Tu es la Survivante ! »

« Merci, je suis bien au courant ! Et rien à battre ! A cause de vous, j'ai été traitée comme un elfe de maison, battue et violée par mon propre oncle ! Et juste après m'avoir violée, il m'a laissée pour morte dans une rue de Londres ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas abandonnée, je n'aurais jamais subi cela et je n'en aurais pas les séquelles ! »

« Nous te ferons soigner, Arya, » intervint doucement Lily. « Tout ira pour le mieux. »

« Parce que vous croyez que mon père n'a pas déjà tout fait pour moi ? **Zoya, assis !** »

La chienne avait en effet commencé à grogner alors que sa maîtresse était en colère. Elle s'assit et se tint calme.

« Il m'a trouvée, il m'a soignée et m'a toujours très bien traitée, très bien élevée ! J'ai eu droit aux meilleurs médecins et dès qu'il y avait une avancée, il était informé et nous voyons pour faire les tests ou non ! »

« Suffit ! » cria James. « Nous sommes tes parents ! Tu laisses ce bâtard à un elfe de maison et tu nous suis. »

« Non ! Je suis la fille de Severus Tobias Snape, héritière Prince et Black. Quant à ce 'bâtard', comme vous dites, il s'agit d'un bébé, mon filleul, Altaïr Black, enfant que vous avez failli tuer le mois dernier je vous rappelle ! Ne vous approchez pas de nous ! Jamais ! »

Chiara partit en trombe, confiante. Elle portait son médaillon. Elle était protégée contre les sortilèges. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots, et plus précisément les appartements de son père où elle s'enferma. Elle appela immédiatement Tinky.

« Que peut faire Tinky pour Mademoiselle Chiara ? » demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, » répondit la sorcière en attirant un flacon à elle. Elle porta sa baguette à sa tempe et retira quelques souvenirs. « Porte ceci à Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Informe également Narcissa qu'il est possible qu'elle doive préparer une chambre pour accueillir un bébé. Les Potter foutent la merde ! »

« Mademoiselle Chiara ! » s'exclama la créature en se pinçant les oreilles. « Votre père ne serait pas heureux de vous entendre dire pareils mots. »

« Mon père, ainsi que mes parrains, viennent de se faire arrêter, Tinky. Je crois que je peux me permettre de dire exactement ce que je pense dans cette situation ! J'ai juste ... peur. » Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper violemment la porte des appartements. « Va, Tinky. Et ne réapparaît pas tant que je ne suis pas seule. »

« Bien, Mademoiselle Chiara, » fit l'elfe en prenant le flacon avec les souvenirs. « Tinky fera ce que vous demandez. »

La créature disparut juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit avec violence et que James Potter déboulait avec son épouse, Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. Chiara ne bougea pas mais garda sa baguette serrée dans sa main alors qu'elle tenait son filleul dans le creux de son bras.

« Kreattur, » appela-t-elle.

« Mademoiselle Chiara a appelé Kreattur ? » demanda l'elfe en apparaissant.

« Oui. Reste avec moi, je te prie. »

« Bien, Mademoiselle Chiara. Kreattur reste. »

L'elfe s'agenouilla au coté de la jeune sorcière qui fusillait ses géniteurs du regard. James fulminait mais il fut retenu par Dumbledore qui s'avançait.

« Ma chère enfant, » dit le vieil homme d'un ton bienveillant. « Il faut comprendre vos parents. Ce qu'on fait Sirius, Remus et Severus est mal. Ils vous ont tenus séparés ... »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur Dumbledore, » coupa Chiara, glaciale. « Allez vous faire voir dans l'enclos aux hippogriffes ! »

« Miss Snape ! » s'exclama McGonagall. « Langage ! »

« C'est Potter, Minerva ! » intervint James Potter. « Elle s'appelle Arya Potter ! »

« Je m'appelle Chiara Snape ! » siffla la métamorphomage. « Le seul autre nom que j'ai jamais porté, c'était 'Monstre.' Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir entendu celui d'Arya. Je ne me reconnais pas à travers ce nom. Allez vous faire doloriser, Potter ! »

« Arya, s'il te plait, écoute-nous, » implora Lily.

« Pourquoi ?! » cracha-t-elle en se redressant totalement sur sa chaise, fière.

Elle transforma ses yeux gris en deux sombres onyx, et fit en sorte que ses cheveux naturellement bouclé, qu'elle tenait dorée jusqu'au début de ce drame, devienne aussi noir que le plumage d'un corbeau et aussi raide que la chevelure de son père.

« Pourquoi vous écouterais-je ? Vous êtes des parents indignes qui abandonnent leur enfant pour éduquer l'autre. Et quand je regarde le résultat, on ne peut pas dire qu'Ezequiel Potter soit un modèle au niveau de son comportement, ses manières ou même de son vocabulaire qui est nettement plus vulgaire que le mien ! » Elle eut une idée. « Kreattur. Va chercher à la maison une copie de mon dossier médical et apporte-le à Lord Potter. Qu'il voit exactement ce que j'ai subi. » L'elfe s'inclina et disparut sur le champ. « Je devrais sans doute demander à mon père ses souvenirs de quand il m'a retrouvée à Londres, il y a neuf ans ! Pour que vous sachiez l'étendue de votre erreur ! Je vous déteste ! Je rejette tout ce qui peut me lier à vous ou votre famille ! Allez vous faire voir ! »

« Voici la copie de votre dossier médical, Mademoiselle Chiara, » dit Kreattur en réapparaissant.

« Donne-le au Lord Potter, » ordonna-t-elle froidement. Elle reposa son regard sombre sur ses parents biologiques. « Allez-vous-en ! Votre fameuse Survivante, vous pouvez toujours courir pour l'avoir ! Votre fils a toujours eu ce rôle, il lui va très bien. Qu'il le garde ! »

« Sauf que Voldemort a clairement dit que tu étais la Survivante ! Tu t'es interposée face au sortilège ! » s'exclama James Potter.

« Les guerres britanniques ne me concernent pas. Je suis russe dans mon âme et dans mon coeur ! Dehors ! »

« Pas sans toi, Arya ! » hurla James.

« Cela suffit, » intervint calmement Minerva en levant la main pour stopper le professeur Potter. « Laissez-moi lui parler calmement et de manière civilisée, » proposa-t-elle.

Dumbledore sourit à la proposition de l'animagus et invita le couple Potter à le suivre à l'extérieur. James Potter le fit clairement à contre-coeur. Il voulait que sa fille lui obéisse maintenant, directement au doigt et à l'oeil. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Chiara lança un puissant sortilège d'intimité et soupira.

« Je suis navrée Chiara, j'ai préféré ne pas intervenir pour garder un oeil sur vous. »

« Je m'en suis doutée, professeur, » dit la métamorphomage en serrant son filleul contre lui. « Sirius a évoqué qu'en tant que mineure, je n'avais pas beaucoup de poids dans les décisions à prendre. Et mon père a confirmé d'un hochement de tête. Je préfère vous savoir toute proche parce que je ne suis pas sûre que je vais supporter la suite sans craquer. »

« Ce qui est tout à fait normal, jeune fille, » dit doucement la vieille sorcière en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de sa vis-à-vis. « Mais vous vous en sortez très bien jusqu'à présent, l'intelligence et la verve d'un serpentard mêlé au mordant, les crocs et les griffes des gryffondors. Votre père serait très fier de vous. »

« Je sais. Mais là ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit là. Qu'ils soient tous là. Cela fait à peine une demi-heure et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne reviendra pas avant longtemps. »

« Je suis sûre que nous trouverons une solution, Chiara, » fit Minerva. « Je vous aiderai au mieux. Et je suis sûre que nous pourrons faire jouer votre dossier médical et vos traitements dans la balance. »

« J'espère. J'ai déjà contacté Lucius. Il va vite prendre connaissance des faits et va probablement se proposer comme défenseur. »

« C'est une bonne chose, » sourit la plus âgée. « Vous agissez vite et de manière juste, réfléchie. Vous êtes une battante. »

« Je ne serais pas en vie sinon... »

La professeure vit des larmes contenues dans le regard de son élève et vint la prendre dans ses bras sans étouffer le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Tout ira pour le mieux Chiara, » dit-elle, rassurante.

« J'espère, » murmura la métamorphomage alors qu'elle ne put contenir plus longtemps ses sanglots.


	42. Une Alliée parmi les Lions

**Chapitre 42 : Une Alliée parmi les Lions**

Chiara marchait le coeur en peine dans les couloirs du château. Elle suivait Minerva. La sorcière avait accepté qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom durant cette lourde semaine. Elles s'étaient rapprochées pour les besoins de la jeune fille complètement perdue. Et elle le serait dorénavant plus encore.

« _Fortuna Major_, » fit la professeure au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Chiara se figea. Si elle passait cette porte, si elle passait dans ce tunnel, si elle entrait, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Minerva sentit le trouble chez sa protégée et la poussa avec gentillesse, une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Cela va aller, ma chérie, » dit-elle. « Je suis là si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

La métamorphomage respira profondément alors qu'elle ravalait un sanglot. Elle devait rester forte. Elle devait avancer. Pour son père. Pour ses parrains. Pour Altaïr. Pour Zoya... Elle franchit le passage gardé par la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Dorénavant, sa salle commune. Tous les élèves de la maison du lion cessèrent leurs activités et observèrent la nouvelle arrivante.

« Je vous demande à tous de faire bon accueil à Arya Potter, » fit Minerva d'une voix douce mais ferme, les deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. « Elle a subie de dures épreuves et aura besoin de tout votre soutien. Miss Granger est-ce que vous pourriez vous occuper de lui montrer votre dortoir ? »

« Naturellement, professeur, » répondit la Née-Moldue en se levant directement. « Tu viens, Sn... Arya ? »

La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout venait de recevoir une boulette de parchemin de la part d'Ezequiel Potter. Ce dernier regardait sa soeur, le visage neutre. Chiara l'ignora et suivit Hermione Granger dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles de troisième année.

« Voilà, c'est notre dortoir, » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Merci, » murmura Chiara, pas sûre de pouvoir avoir une voie assurée si elle y mettait plus de force.

Hermione referma la porte.

« Ecoute. J'ai suivi l'affaire et j'ai très bien écouté ce que tu as dit, Chiara. Pour moi, c'est clair. Tu es Chiara Snape, quoi que les autres puissent dire ou faire. »

La métamorphomage fixa la brune de ses yeux qu'elle gardait de couleur onyx pour pouvoir toujours regarder dans les yeux de son père si elle fixait un miroir. Elle gardait aussi ses longs cheveux noirs raides et sans volume.

« Ce que les professeurs Potter et Evans t'ont fait, tant quand tu étais petite qu'ici à l'école, est impardonnable. Ils t'ont tout pris. Mais fais-moi plaisir, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment mais ... Reste toi-même. Reste Chiara Snape. Reste une serpentard. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu n'as pas ta place ici car tu as indéniablement le caractère d'une gryffondor mais ... Tu es avant tout la fille du professeur Snape. Il ne voudrait pas que tu t'effondres. Tout ce que les Potter t'ont fait, cela t'a mis en colère. Sers-t'en. Tu as trop subi dans ta vie, si j'en crois les articles de Skeeter. »

« Tu peux les croire, Lucius lui a envoyé mon histoire à ma demande, pour que tout le monde sorcier sache. Elle n'a pas mis une seule fausse note. Elle a à peine exagéré. » Chiara s'assit sur ce qui serait dorénavant son lit. « Mais les Potter, Fudge et Dumbledore sont tellement influents ..., cela sera vite étouffé. »

« J'ai gardé l'article de journal pour toi, si tu veux, » fit la brune en allant vers sa malle. « Je me disais que tu aimerais garder une preuve de tout cela. »

Hermione lui tendit un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier avec sa photo en première page. Chiara fit un maigre sourire, empli de tristesse, et replia le journal.

« Tinky, » appela-t-elle.

Son elfe de maison arriva et s'inclina. La métamorphomage vit la gryffondor pincer les lèvres.

« Tinky s'occupe de moi depuis que j'ai cinq ans. C'est un peu ma nounou et une amie, en plus de mon elfe de maison. Je sais pour ton association, la S.A.L.E. Pour le principe, ayant moi-même été traitée comme une esclave, je serais en général pour, mais les elfes aiment vivre ainsi. Et d'un autre coté, ils ont besoin de nous, de notre magie, pour survivre. Pour améliorer leur niveau de vie, il faudrait juste que les sorciers les traitent avec plus de respect et leur autorisent certaines choses, comme un uniforme décent ou un espace de repos confortable. Tinky, ainsi que mon autre elfe, Kreattur, les ont. Ils sont bien nourris, bien traités, et bien logés. »

L'elfe attendait, à genou sur le lit de sa maîtresse alors qu'elle lui tenait la main en signe de réconfort et de soutien. En voyant cela, Hermione hocha la tête et ne dit rien à ce sujet. La métamorphomage se tourna alors vers Tinky.

« As-tu pu tout régler ? »

« Oui, Mademoiselle Chiara. Tinky a tout fait avec l'aide de Kreattur et quelques elfes de la maison Malfoy. Toutes vos affaires ainsi que les affaires des Messieurs Snape, Black et Lupin sont en sécurité dans la Chambre. Quant au jeune Altaïr, il est en sécurité auprès de sa gardienne. »

« Merci, Tinky. »

« Mademoiselle Chiara souhaite un bon chocolat chaud ? »

« S'il te plaît. Apportes-en deux. »

L'elfe observa deux secondes Hermione avant de s'incliner et de disparaître dans un POP discret. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes. Chiara prit la sienne et s'installa en tailleur sur le lit. La brune la rejoignit avec sa propre tasse.

« Tinky retourne auprès d'Altaïr. Si Mademoiselle Chiara a besoin de quelque chose, Tinky sera là. »

« Merci Tinky, » murmura la sorcière.

L'elfe disparut.

« Que voulait-elle dire par la 'chambre' ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hermione, que tu me soutiennes dans ma situation ne veut pas dire que je vais tout te dire aveuglément sans être certaine que tu ne raconteras pas cela à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu n'as pas confiance, » comprit la gryffondor.

« Entre autre. J'ai confiance plus qu'en deux personnes dans Poudlard et je ne peux même plus parler à l'une d'entre elles sans lui causer des ennuis. »

« Malfoy ... »

« Il est un peu comme mon frère de coeur. Nous sommes inséparables depuis la première année. Il veillait sur moi au début, puis on est devenu amis, des frères. »

« Je crois savoir comment te permettre de garder contact avec lui. »

« Mon courrier ainsi que celui de Drago sont étroitement surveillé. Et Dumbledore a 'protégé' Drago de telle manière que mes elfes ne peuvent plus l'approcher. Et je suis surveillée par le professeur Potter au moyen de sa maudite Carte du Maraudeur ! Encore heureux que j'ai pu me protéger, avec l'aide de Lucius et de mes elfes pour qu'aucun elfe de la maison Potter ne m'approchent. »

« Tu es décidément très douée ! » s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire, espérant en faire apparaître un petit sur le visage de la serpentard.

« Je suis juste en avance. J'ai commencé à apprendre la magie à l'age de six ans. Je te laisse faire le calcul. »

« Ce qui veut dire que tu es environ en septième année ? »

« Plus ou moins. Du moins pour les branches générales. Et je suis largement en avance en potions, métamorphoses, DCFM et Duel. Je peux déjà passer certaines maîtrises si je veux. D'ailleurs les Potter vont m'envoyer la semaine prochaine au ministère pour me faire passer des tests d'aptitudes pour connaître l'étendue de mes connaissances. Je vais passer mes BUSES et mes ASPICS pour les cours généraux et probablement mes maîtrises en potions. Bien que ce dernier point ne réjouisse pas des masses James Potter. »

« On s'en fiche de ce veracrasse ! »

« Il ne me restera après plus que les options. Et Lady Potter veut me récupérer dans sa classe d'Arithmancie. »

« Avec les débutants ? »

« Non, je vais passer les BUSES aussi. »

« Oh ... Tu auras vraiment un horaire sur mesure alors ... »

« Oui. Et beaucoup plus léger aussi. Mais je m'en fiche de tout ça. » Chiara renifla et but une gorgée de son chocolat. « Sinon tu parlais d'un moyen de communiquer avec Drago. »

« Il se trouve que par un heureux hasard, nous avons ici deux jumeaux qui te soutiennent et qui ont leur petite soeur à Serpentard..., » avança la brune avec un sourire derrière sa propre tasse.

« Fred et Georges ? »

« Précisément. »

« Tu crois que ça marchera ? »

« On est des gryffondors, » répondit Hermione en haussant des épaules. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis c'est excitant d'enfreindre les règles, non ? »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment.

« Au fait, où est Zoya ? »

Chiara laissa couler une larme sur son visage d'ange.

« Elle est morte. »

« Quoi ? » Hermione était choquée. « Comment ? »

« Quand ... Quand j'ai entendu la sentence, j'ai couru jusqu'à mon père pour le prendre dans mes bras avant qu'ils l'emmènent à Azkaban. Potter m'a attrapée violemment et m'a arrachée à mon père. Il m'a vraiment fait mal sur le coup. Zoya a attaqué pour me défendre. Et c'est là qu'il ... »

La métamorphomage ne put terminer son explication mais tout fut clair pour la gryffondor. C'était un secret de polichinelle que Lord Potter détestait Zoya. Il a profité de l'occasion pour la tuer. Hermione posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet et vint prendre la serpentard dans ses bras.

« C'était mon familier, » pleura Chiara. « Ma meilleure amie, la première. Papa me l'avait offerte pour mon premier Noël. »

« Shh... Ca va aller Chiara, » murmura la brune. « Tu vas réussir à te relever. Et les Potter paieront. Attends juste d'être majeure et renvoie-leur la balle en étant la digne fille du professeur Snape, une serpentard ! Et si je peux, je t'aiderais. Je n'aime pas ce prof non plus. Ni Ezequiel Potter. »

« Tu es vraiment sincère ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Hermione. « Je déteste Potter et Weasley. »

« Non, je parlais de m'aider. »

« Oui. Personne ne devrait vivre les épreuves que tu as vécues. Et puis, j'ai une dette envers toi ... » Silence. « Ton épouvantard, c'était lui n'est-ce pas ? Ton oncle ? »

« Oui. Et l'homme qui m'a détruite physiquement quand j'étais petite. Il m'a jetée dans les ordures et est parti sans se retourner le jour-même où il m'a violée et battue à mort. »

« Je suis étonnée que tu ne détestes pas les moldus après ça ! »

« Je ne les détestes pas. Il y a des salauds partout, même dans le monde sorcier. Disons que je n'ai pas confiance dans le monde moldu parce que j'ai peur de me retrouver devant un autre Vernon Dursley et que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas utiliser la magie pour me défendre ... C'est tout. » Elle inspira et se redressa. « Sors ta baguette. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sors ta baguette et fais-moi un serment de sorcier que tout ce que je te dirais, tout ce que je pourrais te confier, tu ne le diras jamais à personne sans mon consentement. »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire ..., » dit la sorcière en sortant toutefois sa baguette.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer alors... »

Chiara lui expliqua alors comment faire un serment de sorcier, mais aussi un serment inviolable dans la théorie, la différence qu'il y avait entre les deux et surtout la grande précaution qu'il fallait prendre justement pour le cas de serment inviolable. Et, une fois qu'Hermione eut prêté serment de ne rien dévoiler des secrets de la métamorphomage, cette dernière lui parla alors un peu plus d'elle et de ces dernières manigances. Elle lui parla aussi de la Chambre des Secrets où elle avait fait stocker toutes ses affaires et les biens de sa famille qui n'étaient pas à Gringott's. Mais elle ne parla pas encore de Séphora. La Née-Moldue avait quand même été une des victimes ... Elle lui parla aussi de son aventure chez les Gobelins en semaine.

En effet, pour protéger les biens des Black mais surtout des Prince, la serpentard s'était rendue sous le conseil de Lucius à Gringott's grâce à son elfe et avait été voir les conseillers de ses deux familles afin de bloquer l'accès à tous les comptes dans le cas où les Lord régnants seraient envoyés à Azkaban. Cela permettait ainsi d'empêcher les vautour du ministère ou même peut-être l'Ordre du Phénix de venir dépouiller les coffres de biens et héritages familiaux. Elle avait demandé à ce que la gestion du patrimoine Black soit tenue par Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, qui était déjà à la tête de la filiale secondaire en attendant que son parrain ou elle-même puisse prendre le relais. Quant aux biens des Princes, elles les avaient tout bonnement gelés. A l'exception des transactions que les Gobelins faisaient régulièrement pour faire fructifier les avoirs de son père, plus rien ne serait possible. Tout resterait dans le coffre jusqu'à ce qu'elle en décide autrement. Elle et seulement elle, ou bien son père quand il sortirait de prison. Chiara s'était juste fait ouvrir un compte avec une belle somme dessus au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Elle doutait sérieusement d'avoir besoin d'un demi-million de gallions, mais c'était les conseils de Lucius. Elle n'avait fait que les suivre. Peut-être que cela lui sera utile un jour... Elle verrait bien.

oOoOo

Chiara alla tous les jours au Ministère durant la semaine qui suivit en compagnie de l'un de ses géniteurs ou de Dumbledore lui-même. Elle passa ses BUSES et ses ASPICS de Botanique, Potions, Duels, DCFM, Métamorphoses et Sortilèges. Elle passa également ses BUSES d'Arithmancie, d'Astronomie et d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle déclara son animagus et son don de métamorphomage. Elle avait aussi passé quelques degrés de maîtrises. Elle avait son premier degré de sortilèges, son troisième de Potions et son quatrième de métamorphose. Tous avec grande distinction. Ils avaient été curieux à l'académie de Potions et lui avaient fait tenter son quatrième degré. Techniquement, elle l'avait passé avec mention passable mais elle l'avait rejeté.

« Quitte à avoir mes diplômes en potions, autant que ce soit avec mention Optimal ! » avait-elle rétorqué en se braquant.

Les Grands Maîtres de Potions avaient souri à sa déclaration. Elle n'avait que treize ans et elle était déjà si douée. Elle irait loin. C'était indéniable. Ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils attendraient pour lui faire passer ses derniers degrés.

Quand elle sortit de l'académie des potions, elle était épuisée. Elle soupira et s'assit sur un banc. Lily Potter s'installa à coté d'elle.

« C'est Snape qui t'a appris les potions n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est le plus jeune Maître des Potions d'Europe, » répondit Chiara avec fierté, le menton relevé. « Je l'aide depuis le début. Couper des ingrédients à potions n'est pas très différent que de couper et préparer la nourriture pour un repas, » termina-t-elle, agressive alors qu'elle jetait à la rousse un regard assassin.

« Sur un autre ton. »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! Si je ne vous plais pas, renvoyez-moi. Comme vous l'avez fait autrefois. Je me portais très bien sans vous ! »

« Avec un homme qui te gardait loin de nous au point qu'on te croyait morte ! »

« Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie là où vous, vous n'en aviez rien à faire ! Vous m'avez envoyée à Privet Drive ! Vous m'avez abandonnée entre les mains de mes bourreaux ! Je vous considère comme autant responsables de ma santé que Vernon Dursley ! »

« Nous ne t'aurions jamais fait cela ! »

« Mais à cause de votre abandon, je l'ai subi. Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Elle se détourna de la femme et appela son elfe.

« Bonjour, Tinky. Ramène-moi à Poudlard et prépare-moi mon repas favori, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, Mademoiselle Chiara, » répondit la créature en jetant un regard noir à Lady Potter.

Elle prit la main de sa maîtresse et elles disparurent dans un pop discret, laissant derrière elles la rousse sans le moindre remord. Cette dernière soupira. Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps et de patience pour qu'ils puissent avoir la confiance et le pardon d'Arya. Et cet elfe qui persistait à l'appeler Chiara ! Elle s'appelait Arya !


	43. Un Nouveau professeur de Potions

**Chapitre 43 : Un Nouveau professeur de Potions**

« Vous n'y pensez pas, Albus ? » s'indigna James.

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix. Il me faut un Maître en Potions pour l'enseigner aux élèves et Horace est introuvable. »

« Pourquoi ne pas demander au Ministère ? »

« Ils n'ont personne de suffisamment compétent. »

« Et à l'Académie ? »

« Je suis désolé, James, mais les Maîtres de Potions se font rares de nos jours. »

« Mais elle n'a que treize ans ! »

« Et elle a toutes les compétences requises pour enseigner les potions à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas le choix. Il me faut un enseignant ! »

« Elle n'en aura jamais l'autorité ! »

« Je peux trouver un surveillant pour la maintenir et qu'elle se fasse respecter par les élèves. Mais tous savent déjà qu'elle est une surdouée. Les rumeurs courent à ce sujet depuis qu'elle est entrée à Poudlard. Ce ne sera pas un très grand choc. »

« Je veux avoir mon droit de veto sur le surveillant alors ! Hors de question que ma fille soit à la merci de n'importe qui ! »

« Je doute qu'elle se laisse faire, James. Elle est puissante et est déjà assez contre nous. Il faudrait plutôt choisir un surveillant en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance et l'amener à nous comprendre et comprendre que ce que nous avons fait est juste. »

Le Lord Potter soupira mais finit par accepter. Arya enseignerait les Potions. Déjà que Lily et lui s'était départagé les classes de DCFM en attendant ...

« Et pour ses autres cours ? Ses options ? »

« Elle aura un horaire particulier en fonction de ses classes. Je suis sûr qu'elle se sentira mieux avec des cours particuliers. Elle est tellement en avance sur les autres qu'un rythme scolaire standard n'est pas ce qui lui convient le mieux. »

« Très bien ... »

oOoOo

Chiara réfléchit longuement à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle mâcha sa nourriture, pensive, dans les appartements de la famille Potter. Elle mangeait là depuis une semaine maintenant, du moins, rien que le soir. En journée, elle restait avec Hermione. Et aussi Fred et Georges qui avaient immédiatement prêtés serment quand elle leur avait demandé. Elle retrouvait un peu le sourire auprès des jumeaux mais il était très petit. Une joie éphémère dans son cauchemar permanent.

« T'es pas sérieux, papa ? » demanda Ezequiel, avec des yeux ronds. « Elle ? Enseigner ? »

« A la demande de Dumbledore, » soupira le Lord. « Elle a toutes les compétences requises pour le poste. Et ce n'est que le temps qu'il retrouve Horace Slughorn. »

« Mais elle ne peut pas enseigner ! Elle ne sait pas ! C'est impossible ! »

Ezequiel ne voulait décidément pas sa soeur comme professeur. Il voulait d'abord apprendre à la connaître mais elle restait froide et distante à son égard. Elle restait Snapy au niveau de son comportement.

« Va dire ça à Neville, Potter, » dit pensivement Chiara en lançant un regard noir à son 'frère'. « Il s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis que je l'aide en potions. »

« Tu fais certainement la potion à sa place. »

« Je n'ai jamais préparé que les ingrédients pour l'aider mais il a toujours fait sa potion seul ! Si je le faisais à sa place, il aurait des O à la place des A et des EE ! Dis pas de bêtises ! »

Elle enfourna élégamment une nouvelle cuillerée de purée dans sa bouche alors qu'Ezequiel montrait clairement son manque d'éducation en se comportant comme un paysan. Au moins, il avait le tact de manger la bouche fermée. Et après, cela se prétend noble ! Il est bien beau l'héritier Potter !

« Il va falloir que j'ai accès à la réserve d'ingrédients à potions, » dit-elle pensivement.

« Cela va de soi, » intervint directement Lily Potter. « Et Poppy a demandé à ce que tu prépares aussi des potions pour l'infirmerie. C'était Snape qui s'en chargeait avant. »

« Et moi aussi. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Je l'aidais pour qu'il ait moins de travail après les cours et passe plus de temps avec moi, » répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. « Vie de famille, vous comprenez. »

« Il n'a jamais été ta famille ! » siffla James. « Nous sommes ta famille ! »

« Considérant le fait que Severus Snape a toujours été là pour me soutenir dans mes cauchemars, me soigner quand je me blessais, me serrait dans ses bras pour me consoler, m'a SAUVÉE de la mort alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas, là où VOUS brilliez par votre absence, j'estime et j'estimerais toujours qu'il est mon père et vous de parfaits étrangers ! Quoi que vous puissiez dire ou faire ne changera jamais cet état de fait ! Fin de la discussion ! »

James s'apprêtait à répliquer alors qu'il se mettait en colère mais un geste de son épouse l'en dissuada. Il ne lança alors qu'un regard noir et déçu à sa fille. Chiara s'en fichait royalement.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, j'enseignerai les potions et je suivrais des cours particuliers, » continua-t-elle plus calmement, d'un ton détaché, faisant comme si cela ne la concernait pas.

« C'est exact, » sourit Lily. « Je t'enseignerai l'Arithmancie et Batthsheda continuera à t'enseigner les Runes. Elle te donnera des cours particuliers. »

Chiara était étonnée que le professeur Babbling ait accepté de lui donner des cours particuliers mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

« Et les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? »

« Tu suivras le cours avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, » intervint immédiatement le Lord. « Hors de question que tu t'approches des Serpentards ! »

Chiara pinça les lèvres mais retint son commentaire. Elle devait s'y attendre. Dans le pire des cas, elle pourrait toujours demander à Hermione ses notes. Et elle était du genre autodidacte. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment besoin d'un professeur pour comprendre un tel cours. Cela lui faisait juste de la peine pour Hagrid. Mais elle pourrait toujours le voir en cours si l'horaire lui convient. Elle ne serait même pas étonnée que les Potter ou Dumbledore n'y ait pas réfléchi comme il fallait. Et sinon, elle lui rendrait visite le week-end. En parlant de visite ... Comment elle ferait avec Séphora ?

Elle garda le silence tout le reste du repas, répondant à la rigueur par monosyllabe quand c'était vraiment nécessaire, pour se concentrer sur son problème avec son dernier familier.

Mais soudain une information fit tilt dans son cerveau. Si elle suivait dorénavant des cours particuliers, c'est qu'elle n'était plus vraiment une élève de Poudlard !

« Est-ce que je dois continuer à porter l'uniforme de Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

Les adultes entendant le changement de ton chez leur fille et en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux trop sombres à leur goût, ils sourirent. Peut-être qu'une chose aussi futile que des vêtements pourrait aider Arya à plus les accepter et voire même les apprécier.

« Non, si cela ne te plaît pas de le porter, tu peux arrêter. Nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse faire des emplettes pour te refaire une garde robe. »

« Rien de trop rouge ! » dit-elle avec force.

« Rient de trop vert ! » rétorqua immédiatement James sur le même ton.

« D'accord. Pas de rouge, ni de vert, » accepta Chiara en lui tendant la main.

Le Lord la serra avec un sourire que la jeune fille partagea, bien que pincé. Elle allait complètement changer sa garde-robe. Elle allait arborer les couleurs de son père. Et avec fierté.

oOoOo

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » demanda froidement Marcus Flint qui se tenait bien droit devant le groupe de serpentard dans la classe de potions.

Si son ton était froid et son masque impassible, Chiara put détecter la chaleur et la fierté dans le regard du préfet. Elle aimait Flint et Harper, la nouvelle préfète des serpentards. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait lire le soutien de toute la maison du serpent.

Elle était vêtue de noir, entièrement. Elle portait simplement un pantalon et un sweet noirs. Et la robe de sorcier qu'elle avait enlevée pour être plus à l'aise devant un chaudron était également noire. Malgré la couleur austère, elle restait élégante, et cela la faisait d'autant plus ressembler à son père qui avait toujours gardé l'habitude de s'habiller de couleurs sombres. Il arborait que rarement des couleurs et seulement en vacances.

« On ne vous demande pas votre avis, » dit le surveillant dont la métamorphomage avait déjà oublié le nom. « Miss Potter est diplomée de l'Académie de Potions et est tout à fait compétente pour vous l'enseigner. Maintenant soit vous restez assis et vous écoutez, soit vous sortez. Et cela vaut pour tout le monde ! »

Tous les élèves s'installèrent en silence devant leur paillasse et attendirent.

« Bonjour, » commença calmement Chiara d'une voix neutre. « Je ne sais pas où vous vous êtes arrêtés avec le professeur Snape. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que vous avez fait lors des trois derniers cours. »

Flint leva la main.

« Mr Flint. »

« Nous avons abordé la théorie sur le veritaserum et les conséquences s'il était mal préparé. Nous devions passer à la pratique. »

Chiara le remercia et leur demanda alors d'ouvrir leur manuel et de commencer. Elle agita sa baguette à la manière de son père et afficha la liste des ingrédients au tableau. Le cours se déroula dans le calme, ainsi que le cours suivant, et celui d'après. Parfois, des chaudrons explosaient suite aux erreurs de quelques élèves mais en somme, tous suivaient le cours de Chiara sans se plaindre. Au contraire, certaines notes s'améliorèrent même parce qu'elle était moins ... effrayante, pour reprendre les rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs, que son père. La seule fausse note, mais que la métamorphomage adorait entendre, c'était qu'on l'appelait encore Snape ou Chiara par moment. Chaque personne qui le faisait devant un professeur ou devant un Potter se faisait réprimander. Mais Chiara adorait et faisait même un petit sourire quand elle entendait son prénom ou son nom de famille. Et ses sourires devenaient rares en cette période sombre.

oOoOo

Chiara était assise seule, en bordure du lac, non loin de la Forêt Interdite. Elle regardait l'eau, silencieuse. Elle ne pleurait plus. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant. Deux mois que son père et ses parrains étaient à Azkaban. Deux mois qu'Altaïr vivait chez les Malfoy et recevait l'amour qu'il méritait mais, hélas, loin de ses parents. Deux mois que Chiara était professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Deux mois où elle ne faisait rien si ce n'est souffrir seule ou en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis.

Hermione, Fred, Georges et Neville la soutenaient. La seule serpentard qu'elle avait le droit de fréquenter était en réalité Ginny, puisqu'elle restait une Weasley. Ses tuteurs avaient acceptés juste parce qu'elle était la soeur de Ron et que ce dernier avait confiance en elle. Elle s'était donc aussi rapprochée de la rouquine, au début pour transmettre des messages à Drago et le rassurer et prendre des nouvelles d'Altaïr, Lucius et Narcissa, mais au fil du temps, elle avait vraiment commencé à apprécier Ginevra. Elle était discrète et réfléchie et, surtout, elle ne comprenait pas comment des personnes qui l'avaient haïe pendant plus de deux ans pouvaient espérer du jour au lendemain avoir sa confiance. Surtout quand ils avaient arraché à cette personne la totalité de ce qu'elle avait. Car c'était cela, Chiara, en apparence, n'avait plus rien de son ancienne vie. Elle avait tout caché. Et elle n'avait pas encore pu trouver la solution pour visiter Séphora. La Carte du Maraudeur l'empêchait de faire des 'écarts' dans sa conduite et sauf pour les cours, elle ne pouvait pas aller aux cachots où l'accès vers la Chambre était le plus discret. Et elle était persuadée que James Potter gardait un oeil sur la carte régulièrement. Elle avait reconnu le parchemin en entrant une fois dans son bureau. L'homme l'avait rangé rapidement après l'avoir tapoté de sa baguette, mais la métamorphomage n'était pas stupide. Alors Chiara épluchait minutieusement le carnet de notes que ses parrains lui avaient offerts quand elle avait un peu de temps pour elle, dans le dortoir des gryffondors.

Elle frissonna. Elle sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort de chaleur. On était en janvier et Poudlard était recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc. Elle y jouerait volontiers avec Sirius s'il était là. Mais elle était seule. Et elle avait perdu toute envie de jouer. Elle avait été 'gâtée' pour Noël. Elle avait reçu de nombreux cadeaux de la part de ses tuteurs. Des vêtements, des livres, du maquillage. Elle ne portait pour ainsi presque aucun de ces vêtements, trop colorés à son goût. Elle ne portait que du noir. C'était sa manière à elle de montrer qu'elle était triste, du moins pour ceux qui arrivait à le comprendre. Car d'apparence, une fois qu'elle sortait du dortoir des filles ou du bureau de Minerva, elle remettait son masque de froideur. Quant aux livres, elle en avait écarté beaucoup, essentiellement les romans. Elle n'avait plus le coeur à en lire. Les autres, elle les avait rangé dans sa bibliothèque dans l'ancien bureau de son père, dorénavant le sien. Elle avait refusé de s'installer plus que nécessaire dans les appartements des Potter comme le faisait Ezequiel, comme elle le faisait elle-même dans les appartements de son père. Elle retardait de plus en plus cela. Elle savait qu'à la fin de l'année, elle devrait aller au Manoir Potter. Mais elle voulait montrer qu'elle était indépendante. Qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle dormait dans son nouveau dortoir et venait dans les appartements des Potter juste pour le repas du soir. Et le maquillage, elle l'avait laissé sur la table de nuit de sa 'chambre' dans leurs appartements. Elle n'en avait aucune utilité.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses mornes réflexions par des sifflements rageurs.

« _Non mais il va m'entendre, Tom ! Pourquoi il n'a pas envoyé Queudver ! C'est un deux-pattes ! Il peut survivre à un tel froid ! Je suis un serpent ! J'ai besoin de chaleur ! »_

Chiara ne voyait pas le serpent en question mais en entendant les noms de Tom et de Queudver, elle siffla à son tour.

« _Approche où que tu sois, je vais te réchauffer. »_

_« Qui a parlé ? »_

_« Moi, » _siffla la fourchelangue sans vraiment y mettre du coeur. « _Je vais te mettre sous un sort qui te gardera au chaud. »_

Un long serpent ondula vers elle et la renifla du bout de sa langue. Ayant eu l'habitude de rendre visite à Séphora durant l'année, la sorcière ne la craignit pas. Le serpent était comparé au basilic, ridiculement petit. Mais elle ne doutait pas de sa dangerosité si elle venait à lui manquer de respect toutefois. Elle ressortit sa baguette et, lentement, lança un sort de réchauffement sur le reptile. Ce dernier émit un sifflement de soulagement.

« _Merci. »_

_« Je t'en prie. »_

_« Tu siffles comme moi et tu me comprends. Es-tu Chiara Snape ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Je m'appelle Nagini. C'est Tom qui m'envoie. »_

_« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans tes sifflements rageurs, » _répondit la métamorphomage avec un rictus sur les lèvres. « _Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Tom est faible. Il m'a envoyée pour prendre des nouvelles quant aux recherches de Severus Snape. »_

_« Mon père est actuellement en prison et je suis de retour chez les Potter, » _cracha Chiara avec colère.

Le serpent se mit en boule pour se protéger de la colère de la sorcière, comprenant que celle-ci n'était pas tournée contre elle.

« _Et les recherches ? »_

_« C'était au sujet d'une potion, je crois, non ? »_

_« En effet, une potion qui pourrait l'aider à revenir. »_

_« Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais je ne peux rien lui garantir. Je n'ai pas le niveau de mon père. »_

Elle renifla. Elle ne pleurait plus mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une boule dans la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son père, de ses parrains, ou d'Altaïr. Le serpent ressentit la tristesse de la jeune fille et vint s'enrouler doucement autour d'elle. Chiara soupira et posa son front contre l'énorme tête du serpent, s'abandonnant à son étreinte reptilienne.

« _Est-ce que je peux te demander un service, Nagini ? »_

_« Cela dépend. Je ne suis plus qu'un serpent, je ne peux plus faire ce que je faisais avant. »_

_« Tu es une maledictus ? » _s'étonna la jeune fille en relevant un sourcil.

« _Oui. La dernière de ma lignée. »_

_« Oh ... Enfin ... Oui, tu peux facilement faire ce que je te demande, si toutefois tu acceptes. Il y a dans les profondeurs de Poudlard une Chambre. Mon familier est à l'intérieur. Séphora. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller la rassurer, s'il te plaît. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée la voir parce que le moindre de mes déplacements est surveillé. »_

_« Sauf que je ne parle pas aux autres animaux ... »_

_« Pas même aux reptiles de types serpents ? »_

_« Euh ... Oui, je parle aux serpents. Je vais aller voir ton familier pour toi. »_

_« Dis lui de ne pas remonter. Je vais très bien. Je cherche juste le moyen de me libérer de cette surveillance avant de pouvoir descendre. Et prends garde au début. Je te conseille de te mouvoir les yeux fermés, c'est un basilic. »_

_« Tu dois être une puissante sorcière pour avoir un basilic comme familier. »_

_« Tu n'as pas idée... Et pourtant je suis prête à sacrifier toute ma puissance si cela pouvait me permettre de revoir ma famille et de partir loin de ce pays pourri. »_

_« Pauvre petit ange, » _susurra doucement Nagini. « _Montre-moi le chemin vers cette chambre et j'avertirai ton familier, puis je repartirais pour mettre Tom au courant de la situation. »_

_« Suis-moi, » _dit la sorcière en se levant.

Elle marcha vers la forêt interdite où il y avait l'entrée de la Chambre. Elle lui montra le tuyau par lequel se déversait une eau sale emplie des déchets de Poudlard.

« _C'est sale ! » _

_« Je sais, mais c'est la seule entrée que je peux approcher sans problème. Quant à l'autre, tu risquerais de mourir si tu y passes. Cela ferait une belle chute. »_

_« Entre une mort imminente et la gadoue, je crois que je préfère la gadoue ! »_

_« Merci Nagini. Pour tout. Salue Tom de ma part. »_

_« Je n'y manquerai pas. Garde courage et espoir, Chiara Snape. Tout s'arrangera avec le temps. »_

_« On me le dit souvent, » _murmura la sorcière en s'éloignant avant que quelqu'un ne se mette à sa recherche.


	44. Tom Jedusor

**Chapitre 44 : Tom Jedusor**

Chiara se réfugia dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait envie de lancer des impardonnables à tout le monde. Et plus particulièrement le létal à un certain James Potter qui dépassait encore les bornes. Elle aurait aimé rejoindre la Chambre mais c'était encore trop risqué. Elle préférait être vue sortant dans la salle magique que d'être vue dans celle de Salazar. Pour protéger son dernier familier. Et pourtant elle mourrait d'envie de voir Séphora.

Elle lança des sorts sur des cibles pendant des heures, tant les blancs que quelques noirs qu'elle appris et aussi les impardonnables. Elle s'épuisa et sa colère s'assourdit peu à peu.

Haletante, elle s'effondra sur un fauteuil non loin qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de son père. Elle ne pleura pas. Ses larmes s'étaient asséchées. Elle posa sa main sur son médaillon comportant les armoiries de la famille Prince et le serra tout contre son coeur. C'était la seule chose qu'elle gardait sur elle avec son bracelet offert par Victor. Elle avait rajouté sur ce dernier un sort pour que personne ne connaissant son existence ne puisse le voir. Ses précieux bijoux étaient invisibles aux Potter. Et ils étaient bardés de sortilèges de protection.

Elle resta immobile pendant un moment, réfléchissant au passé et à l'avenir. Son esprit dériva un moment vers les recherches qu'elle devait effectuer pour Tom. Elle n'avait pas encore pu vraiment commencer. Elle avait à peine fini de lire les notes de son père quand elle le pouvait. C'est-à-dire quand elle est dans son dortoir ou dans la Salle sur sur Demande. Elle demandait à son elfe de les lui rapporter ou de les ranger pour éviter que que quelqu'un les trouve. Mais son manque de connaissance en magie noire l'empêchait de tout comprendre.

Elle se figea totalement en se souvenant de certains propos de Tom. Elle se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et se plongea dans son esprit.

Sa maison de Russie était toujours là mais le ciel était maintenant porté à la tempête. Et elle se doutait qu'il devait être ainsi depuis plusieurs mois. Elle entra rapidement à l'intérieur et sans regarder la décoration, se dirigea vers la porte menant à la cave. Elle l'ouvrit mais resta quelques secondes en haut de l'escalier à observer l'obscurité.

« Il est mort, » murmura-t-elle pour se donner du courage alors qu'elle lançait un _Lumos. _« Ils sont tous morts depuis longtemps. »

Elle inspira profondément et commença à descendre. Elle regarda attentivement les noms sur les portes en essayant de ne pas se rappeler de trop les horreurs de son enfance. Elle avait quelque chose à faire et elle allait réussir. Elle la trouva. La bonne porte. Elle était sombre et le nom de la personne qu'elle cherchait était écrit en lettres d'argent. _Tom Jedusor._

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et sentit la magie de l'homme. La même que celle du journal. Cela la rassura un peu alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Elle arriva dans un espace obscur.

« Tom ? » appela-t-elle avec espoir. « Tom ? Vous êtes là ? »

« Oui, je suis là, » répondit la voix qu'elle avait entendu qu'une seule fois, deux ans auparavant alors qu'il visitait son esprit. « J'attendais juste que tu passes la porte. »

L'espace se fit plus lumineux alors qu'un homme dans la trentaine, aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux bruns s'approcha. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier sombre.

« Tu es beaucoup plus sombre que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

« Cela vous surprend-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché qui était devenu le sien au fil des mois pour cacher ses véritables sentiments.

« Pas vraiment. Non. »

Des sièges apparurent et ils s'y installèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à venir me voir, Chiara ? » La sorcière eut l'ombre d'un sourire en entendant son nom. « Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? »

« J'ai lu les notes de mon père pour créer la potion. Si je comprends toute la partie qui concerne la potion elle-même, je ne comprends rien au rituel. Hors pour pouvoir la créer ... »

« Il faut que tu comprennes ... »

« Exactement. »

« Que sais-tu de la magie noire ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Je viens à peine de commencer avec mon père. Et depuis qu'il est à Azkaban, je n'ai pas osé ouvrir un livre à ce sujet. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les Potter me surveillent de trop près. Je suis peut-être devenue le Maître des Potions de Poudlard en attendant qu'un certain Slughorn fasse son apparition mais je ne suis pas totalement libre de mes mouvements. »

« Slughorn ? Horace Slughorn ? »

« Je pense. Un ancien professeur de Poudlard. »

« Ca, c'est sûr il n'est pas de toute première jeunesse. Il a été mon professeur de potions quand j'étais à Poudlard ... » Le mage noir resta pensif. « Si jamais ce cher Slughorn ne devait jamais revenir à Poudlard, tu garderais la place de Maître des Potions ? »

« Je crois. Dumbledore ne trouve personne ayant les mêmes compétences que moi. A croire que les maîtres des potions sont très rares et déjà tous pris ... »

« Pas très reluisant pour un maître des potions de finir dans le professorat. Il y a mieux comme carrière. » Il se frotta le menton pensif. « Nagini m'a rapporté ce qui s'est passé. Comment es-tu surveillée exactement ? »

« J' ai un surveillant pour assurer l'autorité dans ma classe mais il est à la solde de Lord Potter. Je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher les serpentards à l'exception de Ginny Weasley, ils m'ont même changé de maison ! Je suis une foutue gryffondor maintenant ! » Tom écarquilla les yeux, choqué. « Le reste du temps, je parais libre de mes mouvements mais les Potter possèdent un artefact, la Carte des Maraudeurs. C'est une carte de Poudlard. Queudver pourrait certainement vous en dire pas mal à ce sujet. Je suis surveillée je ne dirais pas constamment mais je ne sais pas quand il a un oeil sur la carte et quand il ne l'a pas ... »

« Je vois. J'en discuterai avec Queudver. »

« Si par hasard il connaît un moyen pour que je ne sois pas visible sur cette carte, cela m'arrangerait. J'aimerais bien descendre rendre visite à Séphora. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda le mage noir avec un sourire.

« Elle allait bien mieux, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. J'ai fait d'elle mon familier pour palier à ses ennuis de santé. »

« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. »

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux onyx de la métamorphomage et y lut toute sa douleur. Il se leva et vint s'installer à coté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Chiara, physiquement, je suis encore trop faible pour te venir en aide. Je dois moi-même être aidé pour survivre ..., » dit-il doucement dans ses cheveux. « Mais si jamais tu as besoin de conseils, ou même d'explications sur certaines choses, sache que je suis là, dans ta tête, et que je ferais tout pour t'aider. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et Severus aussi. »

« Mes parrains également, » ajouta-t-elle en se laissant légèrement aller. « Remus et Sirius venaient à peine d'avoir Altaïr quand ils ont été emmenés. Maintenant, ils sont à Azkaban et mon filleul est élevé loin d'eux, loin de moi, auprès des Malfoy. »

« Au moins, il est en sécurité... »

« Ils voulaient le mettre dans un orphelinat moldu. »

Sa voix était glaciale.

« Quoi ? »

Tom s'écarta de la jeune fille et tenait son visage avec douceur. Il vit la colère et la haine dans son regard.

« Il voulait mettre Altaïr, un descendant de la famille Black, probablement le futur Lord Black, dans un orphelinat moldu ! On ne sait même pas s'il est à moitié loup-garou ! »

« Qui ? »

« Les Potter, Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie, Fudge ! »

« Comment as-tu fait pour les en empêcher ? »

« Grâce aux conseils de Sirius et de Lucius, j'ai pris rapidement mes dispositions. Malgré la douleur... J'ai demandé à mes elfes de rassembler toutes nos affaires et quand la sentence a été prononcée, la seconde d'après, Altaïr était déjà au Manoir Malfoy. »

« Tu as bien agi, petit serpent, » dit-il alors qu'il la serrait à nouveau dans ses bras. « Tu as même très bien agi. C'est d'autant plus louable quand on sait quel âge tu as ! Tu as déjà la maturité d'un jeune adulte. Tu les reverras. Tous. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Chiara sentit la magie du serment du mage noir s'insinuer jusqu'à son coeur. Cela prendrait certainement du temps, mais elle les reverrait. Altaïr, Sirius, Remus, son père. Elle les reverrait tous ! Rien que cette pensée lui apporta un sourire alors que pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, elle s'autorisait quelques larmes. Elle serra l'homme dans ses bras également.

« Merci, Tom. »

oOoOo

Chiara était dans son bureau et corrigeait les devoirs de ses 'élèves'. Quelle ironie du sort. Ses élèves étaient, pour la plupart, plus âgés qu'elle. Elle prit la copie d'un serpentard traitant des propriétés de la pierre de lune. Elle remarqua un détail étrange dans la copie. Certaines lettres étaient dans une nuance beaucoup plus claire et étaient surmontées d'un petit dessin, une étoile. Si une ou deux pouvaient paraître à un accident, vu le nombre, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit un parchemin vierge.

_Courage, Chiara. On est tous avec toi, tous les serpentards. Et pas que nous, certains Serdaigles et Poufsouffles aussi. _

La métamorphomage sourit alors qu'elle détruisait le parchemin. Elle regarda le nom qui accompagnait la copie. Hestia Carrow. Elle relut son devoir attentivement, bien décidée à lui répondre. Et elle commença à écrire son commentaire dans la marge, utilisant le même procédé de communication.

_Merci beaucoup pour le soutien. J'apprécie._

Elle passa à la copie suivante et continua ses corrections, le coeur un peu plus réchauffé. Toutefois, elle replaça une expression froide sur son visage. Quiconque rentrerait dans son bureau ne pourrait deviner l'échange qui venait de se produire entre deux serpentards. Discret, rusé, digne de leur maison.

oOoOo

Chiara dormait dans son dortoir. Comme chaque nuit, elle fermait son lit à baldaquin pour être dans son cocon. Elle ne dormait pas très bien. Plus depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait plus ses pyjamas. Ses bons pyjamas une pièce bien chauds. Elle avait un pyjama noir tout simple. Elle n'avait pas froid mais elle n'était pas non plus à son aise. Une larme coulait sur son visage alors qu'elle rêvait d'être avec sa famille, de retour en Russie. Elle se voyait jouer avec son père et Sirius, au chat et à la souris, autour de Remus qui apprenait à un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'acier à marcher. Altaïr ...

Elle vit soudain Tom marcher vers eux dans le jardin. Elle reprit forme humaine.

« Tu es animagus ? »

« Depuis longtemps, » répondit la sorcière.

« Tu es vraiment ... époustouflante. Encore plus puissante que moi à ton âge. »

Tom observa alors le rêve de Chiara. Il s'y était glissé pour la contacter.

« Je te les ramènerai, » dit-il simplement.

« Je sais. Mais cela reste dur de vivre sans eux. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra pour la réconforter.

« J'ai des nouvelles de Queudver, » fit le mage noir en espérant lui changer les idées.

« Ah ? »

« Il pense que tu pourrais te lancer une variante du sortilège d'effacement avec celui de localisation qui est utilisé pour la carte. »

« Je peux toujours tester, » dit pensivement la métamorphomage. « Je pourrais regarder sur ma propre carte si sa fonctionne. »

« Ta propre carte ? »

« Sirius et Remus m'ont offert leur carnet de notes pour créer la Carte du Maraudeur pour mon anniversaire. Les Potter ont leur carte, Sirius et Remus voulaient que j'ai la mienne. Et on l'a améliorée, » termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, fière.

Tom sourit. Puis, il observa attentivement la jeune fille.

« Je vais te laisser dormir. Tu sembles épuisée. »

« Je le suis. Je ne dors pas bien depuis leur départ. »

« Fais-moi plaisir, une fois par semaine, prends une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Cela ne peut que te faire du bien. »

« D'accord. Je le ferai. »

L'homme serra alors Chiara dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. La jeune fille apprécia cette marque de tendresse dont elle commençait à ressentir le manque. Elle se refusait de les accepter de la part des Potter qui ne demandaient qu'à les lui offrir. Elle en était toujours à sortir sa baguette s'ils osaient s'approcher de son espace personnel. Le mage sentit son besoin et resta auprès d'elle quelques instants à lui prodiguer ce plaisir simple. Il prit la décision de venir plus régulièrement dans son esprit, lors de ses heures de repos, simplement pour lui prodiguer ces simples gestes dont un enfant ne devrait pas être privé. Surtout une enfant aussi Poufsouffle que Chiara. Malgré son horrible passé, elle était très tactile et avait besoin d'un pilier contre lequel se tenir de temps en temps pour être rassurée. Et on le lui avait arraché. Il allait être son pilier le temps qu'il faudrait, et même plus encore. Il allait la protéger, la soutenir. Et avec Severus, il la vengerait. Cela ne serait pas très difficile à accomplir et cela ne le détournerait pas de sa mission première. Ou à peine. Il pouvait se le permettre. Il avait le temps. Il avait l'éternité pour le faire.

La jeune fille s'endormit paisiblement dans ses bras. Le mage noir sourit en voyant son petit visage innocent perdre ses traits soucieux et tristes. Il lui caressa les cheveux et veilla sur son sommeil depuis l'intérieur de son esprit. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment, si ce n'est survivre grâce à Nagini et Queudver. Et ces deux derniers dormaient non loin de son corps – ou plutôt ce qui lui servait de corps – dans une petite maison miteuse abandonnée.


	45. Rendre Visite à un Ami

**Chapitre 45 : Rendre Visite à un Ami**

Chiara sortit la Carte des Prince de Sang-Mêlés et la tapota de sa baguette.

« La Loyauté Princière avant toute chose !» murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle était seule dans son bureau. « Montre-moi James Potter. »

Le parchemin lui indiqua que le Lord se trouvait dans le parc avec son épouse. Il ne pouvait donc pas être devant la Carte des Maraudeurs. Elle sourit et se lança le sortilège de dissimulation. Elle observa son propre nom disparaître de sa carte. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle la rangeait dans une de ses poches et se lançait un sortilège de désillusion. Elle se dirigea alors dans les couloirs et arriva devant un mur dans le plus profond des cachots. Il comportait un serpent gravé sur plusieurs pierres. Elle siffla en fourchelangue. La pierre se décala alors, dévoilant le passage menant à l'antre de Séphora. Elle s'y glissa prestement et referma le passage. Elle parcourut presque en courant tellement elle était impatiente de revoir son familier après tout ce temps. Trois mois. Trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son basilic. Trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas conversé avec elle. Séphora lui manquait terriblement. Comme un peu tout le monde. Mais cela était encore plus déchirant pour la créature qu'elle savait toute proche et facilement accessible. Enfin, maintenant, elle pourrait, dans la mesure du raisonnable – pour ne pas attirer les soupçons –, rendre visite à sa belle et grande amie.

« _Enfin tu daignes venir me voir, petite Deux-Pattes, » _siffla le basilic d'un ton neutre.

La jeune fille approcha rapidement, presque en courant sur le sol glissant, pour se jeter contre les écailles de son serpent géant. Elle se serra contre son corps reptilien.

« _Tu m'as tellement manquée ! » _s'exclama-t-elle. « _Je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt de peur que quelqu'un ne me suive et te tue toi aussi. »_

_« La petite Nagini m'en a en effet touché deux mots, » _dit Séphora sur un ton dédaigneux. « _Je pourrais monter et les tuer tous ! »_

_« Chaque chose en son temps, Séphora, » _fit la métamorphomage avec sagesse. _« J'ai des choses à faire, des recherches à accomplir, un ami commun à sauver et une vengeance à planifier. Et comme toute bonne vengeance, elle doit se savourer froide. Et je la dégusterai quand elle sera des plus glaciales ! »_

Chiara avait mis tellement de promesse et d'assurance, tellement de venin, dans ses propos, qu'elle fit frémir de plaisir les écailles de son familier.

« _Quoi que tu décides de faire, je t'assisterai. »_

_« Je sais. Mais pour le moment, je préfère te garder en sécurité. Te tuer est trop facile. Ils savent déjà comment et métamorphoser un coq est d'une simplicité enfantine. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal. »_

_« Je comprends ..., »_ dit le serpent légendaire en s'enroulant autour de sa maîtresse pour lui montrer son affection et son désir de protection.

« _Où sont les affaires que les elfes ont amenées ici ? »_

_« Dans une salle pas très loin. »_

_« Tu m'y conduis, s'il te plaît. »_

_« Je ne peux pas m'y glisser s'y facilement, elle est vraiment basse de plafond. »_

_« Oh. » _La sorcière réfléchit quelques secondes. « _Je vais vite y chercher quelques petites choses et je reviens alors. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. »_

Chiara alla chercher les livres de magie noire et de potion et les glissa dans une malle sans fond. Elle la fit léviter ensuite dans la salle principale et la posa dans un coin avant de s'emparer de plusieurs couvertures et oreillers pour se faire un nid douillet auprès du basilic qui s'était lové autour d'elle. Elle remonta un réveil magique pour s'assurer de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la Chambre et ne pas briller par son absence et resta là à ne rien faire sinon discuter avec son familier et lire ses livres afin de pouvoir au mieux créer la potion pour Tom. Elle devait vite engranger un savoir phénoménal et ce n'était pas chose facile. Mais elle devait ramener le mage noir. Il l'aiderait par la suite à libérer sa famille et c'était tout ce qui importait pour elle. Retrouver sa famille. Et une petite vengeance sur les Potter pour faire bonne mesure naturellement. Mais pas sans sa famille. Ils allaient tous payer pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait. Tous sans exception. Aucun ne sera épargné. Ni les Potter, ni Dumbledore, ni même les personnes qui avaient condamné sa si précieuse famille à croupir dans une geôle sombre et glaciale d'Azkaban.

oOoOo

Lucius marchait dans les couloirs de la prison d'Azkaban. Plus il s'y enfonçait, plus il ressentait le froid et le désespoir qu'infligeaient les détraqueurs. Il garda malgré tout son visage noble et froid, mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, il n'était pas à l'aise. Il était heureux d'avoir pu échapper à la prison des années auparavant. Il était désolé pour les personnes qu'il s'apprêtait à visiter. Et dire qu'ils devraient y rester pendant vingt ans. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez fort pour exprimer une telle injustice. Une telle sanction alors qu'ils avaient sauvé et élevé une enfant battue. L'aristocrate n'en revenait toujours pas que Dumbledore et les Potter aient ressortis le fait que Severus était un mangemort et qu'il en portait encore la marque sur son bras. Et qu'ils aient en plus usé de leur influence et de leurs actions dans la Gazette pour placer la jeune Chiara comme une victime séquestrée et ayant le syndrome de Stockholm, le syndrome de l'enfant amoureuse de son bourreau. Sauf que le véritable bourreau dans l'histoire de la jeune fille était mort depuis longtemps !

Severus n'était pas un bourreau, il était un ange, certes au passé sombre et triste, mais un ange quand même. Il était, aux yeux de Lucius Malfoy, une personne encore plus honorable que lui-même. L'aristocrate n'aurait jamais fait pour Chiara ce que le Maître des Potions avait fait. Lucius n'arrivait pas à y croire que malgré le dossier médical de Chiara, malgré toutes ces épreuves auprès des Dursley, famille chez qui les Potter avaient littéralement abandonné leur fille, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela ait pu être étouffé. Comme quoi avoir de l'influence, de l'argent et du pouvoir et aussi utiliser les mots marquants comme Survivante, Mangemort et Voldemort pouvaient changer et manipuler les esprits quand il s'agissait de prendre des décisions. Dumbledore avait bien joué son coup sur cette affaire et Lord Malfoy en avait la nausée.

Si les trois sorciers arrivaient à survivre à leurs années d'emprisonnement, leurs enfants seraient grands et de parfaits étrangers pour eux, ou presque. Ils sauraient tous de leurs parents mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Entendre des histoires sur ses parents ou vivre avec ses parents, Lucius savait très bien qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux pour le jeune Altaïr, ou même Chiara. Mais au moins cette dernière avait des souvenirs de Severus, Sirius et Remus. Pas comme le jeune Black qui vivait dorénavant dans son Manoir. Il retint un énième soupir. Un Malfoy ne soupire jamais en public !

Le gardien le menait à travers une kyrielle de couloirs.

« Vous n'aurez droit qu'à quinze minutes avec Mr Snape et Mr Black, » lui dit-il.

« Et Mr Lupin ? »

« Les visites aux créatures magiques ne sont pas autorisées. Elles sont enfermées dans le bloc D, sous haute surveillance. »

Le noble pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard méprisant au gardien qui n'y pouvait rien. C'était le règlement de l'établissement, imposé par le ministère lui-même. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en métal à l'aspect miteux.

« N'oubliez pas. Quinze minutes. Pas une de plus, » rappela le gardien en lui ouvrant la porte pour le laisser passer.

Lucius entra dans la cellule. Il fronça immédiatement le nez en voyant l'hygiène et l'odeur qui y régnait. Ignoble. Aucun sanitaire, tout était d'une saleté sans nom. Il vit une forme humaine retenant des gémissements dans un coin de la minuscule pièce. L'aristocrate sortit sa baguette et l'alluma. Il en profita également pour nettoyer les quelques crasses qu'il voyait même s'il n'était pas des plus doués pour ce genre de sortilèges. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'homme recroquevillé.

« Severus, » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'homme sursauta. Severus Snape était, sous la saleté qui lui barbouillait le visage, d'une pâleur effrayante. Il avait déjà perdu plusieurs kilos à vue de nez et il avait les yeux hantés par les fantômes du passé. Ses meurtres commis lors de la guerre et ses mauvais souvenirs, la perte de sa femme, de sa fille. Toutes ses peurs et ses cauchemars revenaient pour le hanter.

« Lucius, » dit le Maître des Potions d'une voix rauque une fois qu'il eut reconnu son visiteur.

« Bonjour, mon vieil ami. »

« Comment va Chiara ? » demanda directement le serpentard. « Et Altaïr ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

« Altaïr se porte très bien et nous nous en occupons au mieux. Quant à Chiara ... Elle est surprenante. Elle a passé tous ses examens à l'exception de ses options et elle a réussi haut la main. Elle a aussi plusieurs maîtrises en Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Potions. Et elle te remplace pour le moment à Poudlard tant que Dumbledore ne trouve pas de Maître de Potions. » Severus eut un petit sourire, faible mais fier. « Mais selon Drago, à l'intérieur, cela ne va pas fort. Elle n'a plus le droit de fréquenter les serpentards. »

« Comment ne pourrait-elle ne pas les fréquenter ? » ricana le père. « Elle est une serpentard ! »

« _Ils _l'ont fait changer de maison. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Elle est à Gryffondor maintenant. »

« Oh Merlin ... Elle doit être anéantie... »

« Elle garde son mordant en apparence et mène la vie dure aux Potter. Elle serait toujours à ton image. Cheveux noirs et yeux onyx. »

Lucius pinça les lèvres, n'étant pas sûr s'il pouvait dire la suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Lucius ? »

« Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, » soupira le Lord.

« Je suis peut-être à Azkaban mais je n'ai pas perdu mes facultés de legilimens. Et tu es un bien piètre occlumens. »

L'aristocrate lui lança un regard noir. Severus ne put que ricaner à cela. Il n'avait pas encore passé suffisamment de temps ici pour être brisé. Pas encore.

« Chiara commence à s'assombrir. Elle ne porte plus ses couleurs, elle sourit à peine avec ses nouveaux amis, Hermione Granger et les jumeaux Weasley. Aussi le jeune Londubat, je crois. Elle a perdu sa joie. »

Severus ferma les yeux. Son petit ange, son rayon de soleil. Non... Elle avait le coeur si pur, tellement pur...

« Si jamais elle perd sa pureté d'âme, je tuerai les Potter jusqu'au dernier, » siffla-t-il.

« Si elle t'en laisse l'occasion ... Je ne doute pas qu'avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu et qu'elle vit encore qu'elle soit proche de lancer un impardonnable. »

Le prisonnier soupira et passa une main sur son visage sale et fatigué.

« Malgré tout cela, elle n'est pas seule, » rassura Lucius en posant une main sur le bras de son ami, faisant fi de la saleté. « Malgré que Dumbledore et les Potter aient étouffé l'affaire, les élèves soutiennent Chiara. Et pas que des Serpentards. Dans les autres maisons aussi. Les rumeurs circulent. Cela arrivera à un moment ou à un autre vers les oreilles des parents et petit à petit au reste de la population. J'espère que cela pourra tourner en votre faveur. »

« Tant que Dumbledore sera Président du Magenmagot, cela m'étonnerait. »

Au même instant, le gardien entra.

« Les quinze minutes sont écoulées. »

**« Fais parvenir un message à ma fille, Lucius. Dis lui que je suis fier de ses résultats et qu'elle tient le coup malgré tout cela. S'il te plait, » **demanda Severus en passant au russe pour ne pas que ses paroles soient comprises.

**« Je le ferai, Severus, »** promit le Lord.

Le blond sortit et alla rendre visite à Sirius. Le Lord Black n'avait pas meilleure allure que le Lord Prince, si ce n'est que ses yeux acier semblaient moins hantés. Il lui parla d'Altaïr et de Chiara à lui aussi. Sirius avait souri, heureux et fier également. Il semblait bien moins affecté par la présence des détraqueurs. Il n'avait pas l'âme tachée par le crime. Il avait certes quelques horreurs en mémoire venant de la guerre ou un peu de son enfance, mais pas au point de Severus. L'animagus avait aussi demandé des nouvelles de son compagnon mais hélas, Lucius ne put lui en donner si ce n'est ce que lui-même avait appris, à savoir son emprisonnement, isolé, dans le bloc D parce qu'il était une créature magique, qui plus est une dite sombre.

Quand Lucius repartit, il était en colère mais il avait aussi pitié pour les trois sorciers qui étaient injustement enfermés à Azkaban. Il n'avait certes pas vu Remus mais rien qu'à voir l'état déplorable des deux premiers, il avait une petite idée de celui du loup-garou. Il rentra chez lui et avant d'aller dans son bureau pour rédiger une lettre à son fils, il alla directement voir son épouse. Cette dernière tenait le petit Altaïr dans ses bras et le berçait tendrement en lui chantonnant une petite berceuse. Le poupon avait les yeux qui se fermaient. L'homme vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras et la serra, bien que pas trop fort pour ne pas écraser l'enfant. Il avait besoin de réconfort après avoir supporté durant ce court laps de temps l'influence des détraqueurs. Et pour le petit garçon, à la demande de son père, il lui embrassa le front.

« Comment vont-ils ? » demanda doucement Narcissa.

« Ils ont encore toute leur tête et ont encore du mordant. Mais je doute que Severus puisse tenir vingt ans, » répondit Lucius en soupirant. « Il a tellement vécu... Je pense même qu'il sera le premier à flancher. »

« Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire pour eux ? »

« Rien de légal en tout cas. Et encore, je n'ai aucune certitude que cela marche, » répondit l'homme en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. « C'est Azkaban. Et c'est Dumbledore qui tire les ficelles, comme me l'a si ironiquement rappelé Severus. Quand j'aurais des certitudes, je bougerai mais pas avant. Chiara a encore besoin de nous. Si je commets une erreur, elle se retrouvera presque toute seule. Et vous aussi. »

« Tu as raison, » fit-elle en couchant le petit dans son berceau. « D'abord Chiara, puis les autres. Ils ne nous pardonneront jamais si nous lui faisons défaut. »

oOoOo

Chiara lisait un livre traitant des créatures magiques d'Ecosse et d'Irlande du Nord dans la salle commune des Gryffondors quand son frère jumeau lui toucha l'épaule.

« Eh ! Arya, » dit-il sans aucune méchanceté. « Il y a Ginny qui veut te voir. Elle a un problème avec les potions. »

« Encore, » soupira faussement la métamorphomage.

Elle faisait celle qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ces échanges pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Elle appréciait certes Ginny, elle était devenue une amie et une alliée de choix, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'on remarque qu'elle servait de hibou entre la jeune surdouée et les serpentards.

Elle ferma son livre et se leva.

« Si tu veux, je lui demande de repasser plus tard, » proposa son frère, qui faisait tout pour essayer de gagner si pas la confiance, au moins l'amitié de sa soeur.

Malheureusement pour lui, il tombait sur un mur. Car il ne s'était jamais excusé. Et aussi parce que Chiara était une legilimens, certes pas aussi puissante que son père mais elle avait un certain talent pour son âge. Elle avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans ses pensées et elle avait vu une discussion avec Lord et Lady Potter. Le jeune Ezequiel devait absolument renouer avec elle et la ramener à la cause des mages blancs. Et ça, il en était hors de question !

Se prétendre mage blanc, se prétendre du coté de la lumière ! La bonne blague ! Tuer sa chienne alors qu'elle ne faisait que la défendre, enfermer sa famille pour l'avoir élevée et protégée, séparer un nouveau-né de ses parents au moment lui plus crucial de son existence ! Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler le camp de la lumière ! C'était le camp des hypocrites aveugles et sourds ! Chiara qui était déjà à l'origine penchée du coté de Tom et voulait sauver la magie bien que pas en utilisant des méthodes aussi extrêmes. Mais maintenant, elle le savait, elle en était certaine, le camp dit de lumière était pourri jusqu'à l'os du moins, pour ce qui était de ses dirigeants. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne leur arme et se batte pour eux contre un homme dont elle partageait les idéaux. Ils pourraient toujours courir. Et toutes les potions du monde, comme les potions de contraintes ou d'obéissance qu'elle avait senti passer dans son organisme n'y changeront rien. Non mais ... est-ce qu'ils la pensaient vraiment aussi stupide ? Et ses diplômes elle ne les avait quand même pas eu dans une pochette surprise !

« Non, ça va, » répondit-elle. « Je préfère de loin l'aider en potions que d'être en ta compagnie. »

Elle sortit de la salle commune et rejoignit la serpentard. Ensemble, elles parcoururent le chemin jusqu'à son bureau où elle avait toute sa bibliothèque pour 'aider' Ginny. Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé avec les livres et les parchemins éparpillés sur la petite table de salon. Chiara fit venir un thé et des gâteaux. Elle regarda les parchemins pour avoir une idée de quoi ils traitaient dans le cas où les Potter venaient la chercher – c'était déjà arrivé – et se tourna vers la rousse avec un rictus amusé.

« Ca a l'air de toujours fonctionner, » rit cette dernière.

« Profitons tant que cela dure, » répliqua Chiara. « S'ils croient que c'est si facile d'attraper des serpents, ils se trompent très sérieusement ! »

« J'ai un message venant directement de Lucius Malfoy. » Les yeux onyx se firent curieux et attentifs. « Il est allé voir les Lords Black et Snape. Ils vont bien. Du moins aussi bien qu'ils peuvent l'être à Azkaban. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. »

« Ton père est fier de toi, Chiara. Fier que tu tiennes toujours le coup, au moins en public, et fier de tes résultats à tes examens. »

La jeune fille sourit et vint prendre la serpentard dans ses bras.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle.

« On est tous là pour toi, Chiara. On te soutient, » fit Ginny en lui frottant le dos.


	46. Les Blessures du Passé

**Chapitre 46 : Les Blessures du Passé**

Chiara donnait cours comme ce qui était devenu son habitude. Elle n'enlevait ni ne donnait de points aux maisons, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas accordé ce droit, pour éviter que son esprit encore enfantin par certains aspects ne se venge sur les maisons. La jeune fille trouvait cela grotesque que d'être ainsi partial et faire payer les élèves pour les erreurs des professeurs, et de deux en particuliers. Surtout que toute cette histoire avait lieu hors du cadre scolaire. Elle savait encore faire la part des choses ! Mais bon... Elle n'allait pas se battre pour une chose aussi futile, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

A cette heure, elle était avec les Gryffondors-Serpentards de troisième année, autrement dit, Drago, Pansy, Hermione, Neville, et les autres... Elle leur parlait des propriétés de la Potion de Confusion et ses différences par rapport au Philtre d'Embrouille. Ces deux potions avaient certes des propriétés semblables mais elles comportaient malgré tout quelques petites différences qui pourraient s'avérer cruciales.

« ... Le livèche est naturellement un antiparasitaire mais si on le combine à ... »

Elle s'interrompit et se retint à son bureau. Elle perdit son masque impassible alors qu'elle sentait l'aura. '_Eh merde ...'_

« Miss Potter ? » fit le surveillant en s'approchant. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Je ... »

Elle se passa une main devant le visage.

« Tinky, Kreattur, » appela immédiatement Drago en se levant pour s'approcher de son amie et soeur de coeur.

« N'approchez pas, jeune homme, » dit le surveillant.

« Allez vous faire doloriser, » siffla le blond en continuant d'approcher.

Il eut tout juste le temps de parcourir la distance pour empêcher Chiara de se blesser en s'effondrant sur le sol.

« Le cours est terminé, » dit-il froidement à l'homme en le fusillant du regard alors que les deux elfes apparurent auprès de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière convulsait. Drago ne faisait que lui tenir légèrement la tête pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse et attendait. Les élèves étaient sortis à la demande du surveillant, seuls Hermione, Ezequiel et Ron étaient restés, le rouquin juste parce qu'il ne quittait jamais les basques de son meilleur ami. Mais en soi, il en avait rien à faire d'Arya Potter. Lui, même s'il avait compris une partie de l'histoire, dans le comportement, il voyait toujours Chiara Snape et la détestait toujours. James Potter, qui avait été alerté par l'incident arriva bien rapidement.

« Sortez, Mr Malfoy, votre présence n'est plus désirée, » siffla-t-il en entrant. « Je vais m'occuper de ma fille. »

« De nous tous ici, professeur, je suis le mieux placé pour m'occuper d'elle puisque je la connais depuis près de trois ans. Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire ! »

« Sortez ! Et vingt points en moins à Serpentard pour votre insolence ! »

« Kreattur, Tinky, je peux compter sur vous ? »

« Nous veillerons sur Mademoiselle Chiara, » promirent les elfes.

« Tinky a toujours été présente pour Mademoiselle Chiara, » ajouta Tinky. « Tinky sait quoi faire. »

Le blond retint un soupir - un Malfoy ne soupire pas ! - et se releva non sans jeter un autre regard noir au professeur Potter. Il croisa ensuite le regard d'Hermione Granger. Cette dernière lui fit discrètement un clin d'oeil. Elle allait le tenir au courant.

« Tinky amène Mademoiselle Chiara à l'infirmerie, » dit soudain l'elfe alors qu'elle soulevait le haut du corps de sa maîtresse.

Elle n'attendit naturellement pas l'autorisation, ou dans ce cas-ci, la protestation du Lord Potter qui voulait transporter sa fille dans ses bras jusque chez Mme Pomfresh, et disparut dans un pop discret. Kreattur lança un regard noir au sorcier avant de disparaître à son tour. James Potter serra les poings de rage et partit de ce pas pour l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles avec son fils et Ron sur ses talons.

« Tu crois qu'elle ira mieux, Papa ? » demanda l'ex-Survivant.

« Nous avons fait appel aux meilleurs médicomages et ils travaillent déjà sur son dossier médical. Ils vont trouver une solution. Snape n'est qu'un con qui n'a juste pas assez chercher ! »

Hermione qui était quelques pas derrière pour se rendre à la bibliothèque serra les poings et les dents.

« Oui, bien sûr, » murmura-t-elle avec colère. « Comme si c'était si facile de soigner l'épilepsie... Ignorant. »

Elle n'osa toutefois pas le dire à voix haute pour ne pas attirer les foudres du Lord sur elle. Elle tenait quand même à la vie. Dès qu'elle put s'éloigner du groupe, elle le fit et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs du jour.

oOoOo

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Chiara était dans un état second, comme à chaque fois. Elle se frotta les yeux et chassa au mieux les brumes qui obscurcissaient sa pensée. Mme Pomfresh arriva avec sa potion et s'assit à ses cotés. Tinky apparut devant sa maîtresse et lui fit un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que Mademoiselle Chiara désire pour son repas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Des toats ? Une salade de fruits ? Un Yaourt ? »

« Une salade de fruits, s'il te plaît, » répondit la sorcière sans entrain.

Elle n'avait pas faim. Mais elle devait manger pour que la potion agisse au mieux avec son organisme. L'elfe revint une minute plus tard avec une coupe de fruits fraîchement coupés. Alors que la métamorphomage la grignotait lentement après avoir bu le flacon que lui avait tendu Mme Pomfresh, cette dernière prit la parole.

« Je vais devoir informer Lord Potter de votre réveil, » dit-elle à contre coeur.

« Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? »

« Je dois informer quelqu'un. »

« Le professeur McGonagall alors, s'il vous plaît. Elle est dorénavant ma directrice de maison, on va dire, puisque je suis obligée de loger chez les lions. »

L'infirmière observa la jeune fille avec un pincement au coeur. Elle qui était si joyeuse, qui souriait si facilement, même pour un rien ... Elle s'éloigna et envoya un message à Minerva.

De son coté, la jeune fille resta dans ses pensées. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de crise. Plusieurs mois. La dernière fois, cela s'était passé dans le dortoir des gryffondors et Hermione l'avait couverte, cela avait été d'autant plus simple que c'était le week-end. Elle serra le poing avec colère et tristesse. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet enfoiré tue Zoya ? Même si elle était sa meilleure amie et son familier, elle était aussi là pour l'avertir de ses crises ! Maintenant, elle était à nouveau livrée à elle-même. Ou presque. Elle savait que Tinky veillait sur elle justement pour ça. Et elle veillait à ce que les ingrédients nécessaire à sa potion soient toujours disponibles et le stock de flacons en suffisance afin de palier à un potentiel problème. Chiara pouvait très bien tomber malade et ne pas pouvoir la préparer. Et il fallait être relativement compétent pour la faire. Bien qu'elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les Potter pourraient aisément demander à un Maître de l'Académie de lui en préparer si nécessaire. Pour une fois qu'ils servaient à quelque chose ...

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un chat tigré sur ses genoux. L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la métamorphomage alors qu'elle posait sa coupe de fruits vide et qu'elle se transformait à son tour. Elle se lova sur le lit de l'infirmerie et Minerva se glissa juste à coté d'elle et veilla sur le Chaton. Trente minutes plus tard, alors que Chiara s'était rendormie sous sa forme féline, James et Lily Potter arrivèrent devant le lit de leur fille. Le chat tigré se mit à gronder.

« Minerva, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » demanda James en reculant.

« Il lui prend qu'elle protège cette jeune fille qui a besoin de calme et de repos en plus d'une présence, » expliqua Poppy à la place de l'écossaise. « Elle a demandé la présence de Minerva. Je vous appellerai si elle vous demande. »

« Mais nous sommes ses parents ! » s'indigna le Lord.

« Arrangez-vous avec elle, pas avec moi. Moi, je ne m'occupe que de leur bien-être. Elle ne vous désire pas à ses cotés, par conséquent ... » L'infirmière montra la porte du doigt. « Je vous demanderai de sortir. »

« Mais Poppy, » tenta encore James Potter.

« Laisse, chéri, » dit alors Lily. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'aider ce soir. Attendons qu'elle se réveille. »

L'homme soupira et quitta l'infirmerie à contre-coeur avec son épouse non sans jeter un dernier regard à sa fille. Minerva les regarda partir de son oeil félin avant de regarder le chat blanc à ses cotés. Son instinct la poussa alors à lui lécher la tête. Un ronronnement timide s'éleva alors du corps de la plus jeune. L'écossaise se mit à ronronner à son tour tout en continuant à laver son Chaton comme l'aurait fait la panthère noire si elle avait été là.


	47. Le Manoir Potter

**Chapitre 47 : Le Manoir Potter**

Chiara posa son sac dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle avait une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient agressés. Du rouge partout, les murs, les sols, le plafond, les draps, les bibelots décoratifs, tout comportait des nuances de rouge.

« Trop rouge, » dit-elle immédiatement.

« Nous pouvons toujours refaire la décoration, » proposa Lily en posant une main sur son épaule.

La métamorphomage s'écarta vivement alors qu'elle sentait les anneaux du serpent se serrer autour de son cou sans pour autant l'étrangler, protecteurs. Heureusement que le reptile était sous un sort de mutisme car elle pouvait clairement deviner le sifflement rageur.

« Rien de vert, » ordonna immédiatement James Potter.

« Soit, » dit alors Chiara. « Rien de vert. Mais rien de rouge. »

« Encore du noir ? » fit Ezequiel en regardant sa soeur.

Elle portait comme toujours du noir. Pour le plus grand bonheur de sa 'mère', elle portait avec indifférence des habits moldus comme sorciers et elle les associait toujours avec classe et élégance. Malheureusement pour la sorcière, c'était toujours dans des tons sombres. Ce jour là, elle portait un chemisier noir à manches évasées. Les bordures des manches et du bas étaient rehaussés de soie de haute qualité et un lacet de la même matière s'entrecroisait en dessous de sa menue poitrine et se terminaient par un élégant petit noeud papillon. Elle portait un pantalon en velours noir chatoyant avec un décor floral dans les mêmes tons et un keffieh tout aussi sombre autour de son cou. Elle avait prétexté avoir pris froid pour le porter malgré la chaleur. Cela lui permettait de cacher son familier qui refusait de la laisser seule pendant deux mois entiers.

Oui, Séphora était autour du cou de Chiara, bien cachée et sous un sortilège d'indifférence et sous le keffieh pour être sûr. Elles avaient découvert qu'étant liées l'une à l'autre, le basilic pouvait prendre une forme bien plus petite et discrète si elle le désirait. Elle avait maintenant l'apparence d'une vipère aux écailles sombres et au regard vert toxique.

« Cela reste ma chambre, Potter, il me semble, » répliqua la jeune fille en sortant sa baguette.

Elle changea la couleur des murs pour un bleu sombre avec des volutes grises et noires, le même motif que sa chambre en Russie, bien que plus sombre. Elle fit ensuite apparaître une caisse en carton où elle envoya tous les bibelots où la couleur rouge était présente. En résumé, pratiquement tous les objets de la pièce. Elle y envoya également la literie et les différentes affiches sur les murs qui n'étaient clairement pas à son goût. La seule chose rouge qu'elle garda à leur grande surprise fut le drapeau de supporter de l'équipe de Quidditch nationale de Bulgarie. L'emblème de l'équipe représentait un loup aux yeux rouges et la gueule ouverte, devant un mur de briques jaunes, le tout sur un blason cramoisi aux bordures dorées avec un vif d'or en son centre.

« Tu aimes le Quidditch ? » demanda James Potter avec espoir.

« Sirius et Remus me parlaient souvent de leurs équipes favorites et de certains matchs de Poudlard aussi. Je n'en suis pas totalement fan mais cette équipe est ma favorite si on peut dire. »

Elle n'allait pas avouer qu'elle avait un faible pour le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe, attrapeur qu'elle connaissait depuis des années...

« Tu seras donc heureuse de savoir que nous allons assister au match qui oppose la Bulgarie à l'Irlande, » fit l'homme avec un sourire.

« Je suppose que oui, » dit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Si les Potter prirent cela pour une victoire, ils se trompaient lourdement. Au moins, Chiara allait pouvoir voir un de ses vieux amis. Même si ce n'était que le voir jouer au Quidditch. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait le croiser et échanger deux mots avec lui. Elle se tourna alors totalement vers sa 'famille'.

« Je suis fatiguée. J'aimerais pouvoir me reposer tranquillement. »

« Nous viendrons te chercher pour le dîner, » fit Lily en faisant léviter la caisse avec tous les éléments que sa fille avait rejeté. « Repose-toi bien. »

Les parents sortirent, laissant les jumeaux ensemble.

« Toi aussi, Potter, » dit alors froidement Chiara. « Va-t'en. »

« Ma chambre est juste à coté, si jamais tu as besoin de moi. »

« Comme si j'aurais un jour besoin de toi, Potter. La seule chose qui me sépare de ma liberté est mon âge. Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller dans la vie. Je sais cuisiner, je suis compétente dans plusieurs branches de la magie, au point que j'ai déjà une place de proposée à l'Académie de Potions en tant que chercheuse si je le souhaite une fois mes deux derniers degrés acquis. J'ai une très bonne maîtrise des métamorphoses et je me débrouille en sortilèges. A coté de cela, j'ai une connaissance parfaite du monde moldu. Je n'aurais probablement jamais besoin de toi, Ezequiel Charlus Potter. Nous sommes peut-être jumeaux de naissance mais tes parents nous ont séparés et ont détruit le lien qui nous unissait à l'époque. Nous n'avons plus rien en commun depuis longtemps. N'espère jamais trouver en moi une amie ou une alliée. Tu te tomberais sur un mur. Maintenant, va-t'en. »

« Même si tu ne me considèreras pas comme un ami ou un allié dans un premier temps, Arya, » répliqua alors Ezequiel. « Moi, je me battrais avec toi contre Voldemort. »

« Avec tes maigres compétences magiques ? » ricana la métamorphomage. « Laisse-moi rire. Le jour où tu arriveras à me tenir tête en duel plus de vingt minutes, on en reparleras. Tu n'es qu'un enfant. »

« Nous avons le même âge. »

« Mais moi, je suis plus intelligente, plus rusée et beaucoup plus compétente que toi. Et aussi beaucoup plus distinguée, » ajouta-t-elle en le détaillant de la tête au pied et en se souvenant de ses manières des plus déplorables que ce soit à table ou ailleurs.

« Bon, je te laisse. »

« Oui, fais donc cela. »

« Repose-toi bien, Arya. »

Le gryffondor sortit et referma la porte sans remarquer la grimace de dégoût de sa soeur jumelle.

Une fois seule, Chiara ôta son keffieh en douceur et vint glisser son doigt sur les écailles du reptile. Elle appela son elfe pour préparer sa chambre. Elle lui demanda des literies sombres, mais bien entendu ni rouges, ni vertes. Elle avait envie de vert. La couleur lui manquait mais pour avoir la paix et ne pas avoir à supporter le rouge, elle avait fait ce compromis. Une fois que son lit fut fait, elle y posa Séphora et alla elle-même s'allonger pour lire un peu. Pas de livre de magie noire. Elle voulait se détendre pour le moment. Et puis, c'était les vacances. Et elle avait besoin de parler à Tom mais elle voulait d'abord se reposer. Avoir une journée à elle. Elle avait été un peu surmenée avec toutes les corrections d'examen. Elle voulait un moment seule avec son amie. En paix.

Elle resta là jusqu'au soir, à lire et discuter avec Séphora à propos de choses et d'autres, notamment de Victor. Comment cela allait se passer maintenant qu'elle était chez les Potter ? Son anniversaire comme chaque année, elle le célébrait en Russie, en famille avec ses amis les plus proches. Elle allait être seule, vraiment seule. Elle avait l'impression, par certains aspects, être de retour à Privet Drive. Sa solitude. Son familier sentit son malaise alors qu'elle ruminait ses sombres et noires pensées et elle vint se lover tout contre son ventre en sifflant doucement pour lui montrer son soutien et la réconforter.

Tinky, qui gardait pour elle un oeil sur les Potter, lui informa que le repas allait bientôt être servi.

« _Je reste ici, sous la couverture, »_ dit Séphora. «_ Si j'entends encore un seul d'entre eux, leur ton, leur voix, je vais mordre. »_

_« Voilà une idée intéressante qui m'emplit de joie, » _répliqua la serpentard. « _Hélas, pour le moment, elle ne pourrait m'apporter que plus de problèmes. Comme je suis fourchelangue, on pourrait m'accuser de t'avoir ordonné de tuer Lord Potter ... Ils ont fait tellement de manipulation, soudoyé tellement de gens, étouffé tellement de choses qu'ils n'en seraient plus à une près. Quand nous serons loin d'ici, loin de ces gens, auprès de Tom, avec ma famille, je reconsidérerai ta proposition. »_

_« Au moins, elle a le mérite d'amener un sourire sur ton visage, » _fit la reptile en élevant sa tête pour être en face à face avec Chiara. « _Tu as le visage si sombre, si triste. Même moi qui n'aie pas autant d'expressions faciales que vous, les deux-pattes, je l'ai remarqué. »_

_« Parce que mon coeur est sombre et triste, Séphora. Ma famille me manque. Je sais que ... » _Elle s'interrompit un instant, regardant par la fenêtre le parc du Manoir Potter et le soleil qui pointait à l'horizon dans un ciel orangé. « _Je sais que je suis en train de perdre mon insouciance, mon innocence même. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Je m'assombris de jour en jour. J'ai un peur de cela, mais d'un autre coté, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. La douleur est si forte ... » _Elle soupira._ « Papa sera si triste en me voyant et aussi tellement en colère. »_

_« Il ne sera jamais en colère contre toi, Chiara, » _affirma Séphora d'une voix forte alors qu'elle glissait sa tête tout contre le visage de la sorcière. « _Il saura ... Il comprendra, j'en suis sûre. »_

_« Je ferais bien de me débarbouiller un peu. Un de ces veracrasses répugnants viendra bientôt me chercher. »_

Sa tutrice vint la chercher dix minutes plus tard et elle la suivit dans le dédale de couloirs du Manoir. Il était grand. Au moins elle pourrait avoir un peu la paix. Elle déprimait juste un peu qu'avec un foyer de cette taille, qu'ils lui aient donné une chambre juste à coté de celle de son jumeau. Elle comprenait tout à fait, si elle avait été à leur place – elle en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser – elle aurait fait exactement la même chose, pour qu'ils renouent leurs liens. Et elle savait pertinemment que c'était là leur objectif. Les gryffondors étaient si prévisibles et en plus, Ezequiel Potter était un bien piètre occlumens si toutefois il avait cette capacité. Elle allait tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. A la rigueur, s'il s'avérait que son frère jumeau soit aussi stupide qu'il avait l'air, elle en ferait sa petite marionnette. Mais elle n'était pas une maîtresse dans la manipulation. Elle n'avait jamais lancé le sortilège de l'_Imperium _et ce n'était certainement pas ici au Manoir qu'elle allait le lancer. Elle était de plus bien plus douée dans l'art des potions. Peut-être utiliser une potion contraignante sur Ezequiel de sa propre réserve – d'excellente qualité qui plus est – comme petite revanche pour avoir retrouvé cette potion dans son thé ou sa nourriture... Cela ferait les pieds aux Potter. Et en plus, les ingrédients étaient d'autant plus commun qu'ils partaient très vite en cours. C'était une idée à mûrir ...

Elle passa à coté de la tapisserie familiale des Potter et s'arrêta, curieuse. Sa 'mère' s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Les tapisseries des familles Sang-Purs sont empreintes de magie et se mettent à jour d'elle-même, » dit la jeune fille, pensive. « Lorsqu'une personne naît, un bouton de fleur éclot avec le nom du nouveau-né, et lorsqu'une autre meurt, sa fleur se fane. Je suis juste là, bien vivante, la tapisserie elle-même ne peut mentir, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Lily Potter, le doigt posé sur le nom qu'elle devait dorénavant porter. « Pourquoi, même après la mort des Dursley, vous ne saviez pas pour moi et que vous m'avez toujours crue morte ? »

« Nous venons tout juste de réinvestir le Manoir, Arya, » répondit la rousse en tendant le bras vers sa fille. Cette dernière s'écarta. « Nous n'avons juste pas pensé à regarder la tapisserie. »

Chiara plongea son regard sombre dans celui émeraude de Lily Potter et frôla son esprit. Elle y sentit de la honte, de la tristesse et du regret. Puis, soudain une pointe de colère alors qu'elle se prenait une gifle.

« N'entre plus jamais dans mon esprit, jeune fille, » ordonna Lily. « Nous n'entrons pas dans le tien. Nous avons tous droit à notre vie privée, nos pensées, respecte-les ! »

« Si la vie privée est tellement importante pour vous, dans ce cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi votre mari n'a jamais cessé de m'espionner avec la Carte du Maraudeur durant l'année, » siffla l'adolescente en retour, glaciale. « Oui, je suis également au courant de l'existence de ce misérable morceau de parchemin ! Cela est presque aussi efficace qu'une laisse pour chien ! »

« Nous faisons cela pour ton bien ! »

« Fallait y penser avant de me mettre chez les Dursley ! »

Chiara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusillait la rousse d'un regard noir, la joue légèrement douloureuse, mais elle ne la massa même pas. La douleur physique, même si elle ne l'avait plus vraiment expérimenté depuis un bon moment, elle connaissait. Elle s'en souvenait ! Douce attention des détraqueurs ... La mère soupira. Sa fille revenait chaque fois sur ce sujet et refusait d'aller de l'avant et d'oublier. Elle abandonna la partie pour le moment. Elle espérait un jour pouvoir lui faire entendre raison, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée. Elle fit demi-tour et la mena jusqu'à la salle à manger où le repas était déjà servi. Chiara ne moufta pas un mot du repas mais montra tout son raffinement et son éducation, comme à chaque repas, comme si elle était à une réception formelle, tandis que les Potter adoptaient une attitude plus détendue et familiale et qu'Ezequiel montrait clairement ses mauvaises manières. Avec le temps et le fait qu'elle fréquentait plus les Gryffondors, elle avait compris que ces manières déplorables lui venaient de Ronald Weasley. Au moins, il n'avait pas la même manie de manger la bouche ouverte !

Dès qu'elle put sortir de table, Chiara le fit et se retira pour la nuit. Elle prit une bonne douche bien chaude et se coucha dans le lit aux draps bleu nuit, éleva ses boucliers mentaux et s'endormit avec Séphora tout contre elle.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle observa sa chambre et réfléchit à la manière dont elle pourrait l'aménager pour pouvoir continuer ses recherches sans que les Potter ne le remarquent. Tout en y réfléchissant, son regard se porta sur l'affiche de l'équipe de Bulgarie et son esprit se tourna alors à nouveau vers Victor. Elle décida de rédiger une lettre à son ami afin qu'il informe les jumelles de la situation. Elle ajouta quelques détails importants, notamment le fait que son courrier était étroitement surveillé et qu'elle pouvait difficilement en envoyer sans qu'il ne se fasse intercepter. Elle appela ensuite Kreattur et lui demanda de porter la lettre directement au jeune homme.

L'elfe n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser sa maîtresse dans le Manoir de l'ennemi mais il se devait d'obéir. Au moins, Mademoiselle Chiara n'était pas seule. La métamorphomage rangea ensuite la totalité de ses affaires dans les armoires pour s'occuper et ranger son esprit par la même occasion. Elle entreprit également de faire l'inventaire de toutes les potions qu'elle avait avec elle, notamment la potion qu'elle devait prendre pour son épilepsie. Il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup. Elle ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à la rentrée, tout juste jusqu'à son anniversaire, et elle n'avait pas les ingrédients nécessaires. Comme il s'agissait de sa santé, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle irait puiser dans ses réserves d'or pour payer l'apothicaire. Les Potter voulaient l'avoir, qu'ils payent pour sa santé ! Elle sortit la recette – qu'elle connaissait dorénavant sur le bout des doigts – et se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon où ses géniteurs discutaient calmement.

« Oui, Arya ? » fit James Potter en la voyant entrer. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Pour le moment, tout va bien, » répondit la jeune fille en approchant. « Mais je pourrais peut-être faire face à un problème prochainement. »

« De quel ordre ? » demanda Lily, inquiète pour sa fille.

« Médical. Il faudrait que je me rende sur le Chemin de Traverse pour me procurer les ingrédients pour cette potion. »

« A quoi sert-elle ? » demanda le Lord qui détestait cet art comme la peste.

« Elle me permet de vivre plus ou moins normalement, Mr Potter, » répondit Chiara d'un ton détaché. « Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis épileptique ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler, Papa ! » soupira James qui en avait plus qu'assez de la formalité de sa fille.

« Définissez-moi exactement ce qu'est un père, Mr Potter, » rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton détaché. « Et après osez venir me dire que vous vous êtes comporté comme tel ... Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes rien de plus que mon géniteur. Et je suis malheureusement coincée avec vous jusqu'à ma majorité ! Alors, je vous demanderai, puisque tel est dorénavant votre devoir, de bien vouloir m'accompagner ou me fournir l'argent nécessaire pour acheter les ingrédients indispensable à cette potion, s'il vous plait. »


	48. L'Anniversaire des Jumeaux

**Chapitre 48 : L'Anniversaire des Jumeaux**

Chiara étudiait la tapisserie familiale des Potter. Quelque chose la chiffonnait un peu. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle voyait le nom des Peverell, loin parmi ses ancêtres mais elle ne savait plus où est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu ou entendu.

« A quoi penses-tu, Arya ? » demanda le Lord en arrivant derrière elle.

« A Lucynda Peverell, » répondit la métamorphomage, pensive. « Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. »

« Ah oui..., » sourit James. « Lucynda. Elle est une descendante d'Ignotus Peverell. »

« Celui du compte des trois frères ? »

« Je vois que tu connais les légendes ... »

« Une baguette surpuissante, une pierre de résurrection et une cape d'invisibilité ... »

Elle se figea, se souvenant des commentaires de ses parrains et de son père. Elle se retourna lentement vers l'homme.

« Les Reliques de la Mort existent, n'est-ce pas ? Votre cape ... »

« Je vois que tu es aussi au courant de cela... Que t'ont exactement raconté Lupin et Black à mon sujet ? »

« Que vous étiez un coureur de jupons, un horrible farceur qui avait pour cible les serpentards, dont un en particulier par jalousie ! Ils ont aussi dit que vous étiez un bon duelliste et un homme courageux. Et pourtant un salaud de la pire espèce. » Elle fit une moue réflexive, se frottant le menton. « Est-ce que j'ai tout dit ? ... hmmm ... Je crois... Si jamais je me rappelle de quelque chose, je vous le ferais savoir. »

Elle se détourna de lui pour retourner à sa chambre. James Potter resta coi quelques instants, partagé entre amusement et colère, puis il se secoua et rejoignit sa fille.

« Attends Arya, je voulais te parler. »

La métamorphomage s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte de sa chambre.

« Eh bien, je vous écoute. »

« C'est bientôt votre anniversaire. »

« Oui... Et alors ? »

« Eh bien, Lily et moi, on se disait ... Comme tu sors peu de ta chambre et encore moins du manoir, on pourrait peut-être le fêter ailleurs. »

« Ah moins que vous acceptiez de le célébrer en Russie, je doute que ce que vous pourriez me proposer me convienne, Mr Potter. Je ne peux même pas contacter mes amis ! »

« Arya ... » L'homme soupira. « C'est pour ton bien que nous faisons cela... Enfin, bref. On se disait que nous pourrions peut-être le célébrer au Terrier. »

« Au Terrier ? » répéta Chiara en relevant un sourcil. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est le foyer de la famille Weasley, » répondit James Potter. « Je crois savoir que tu t'entends bien avec les jumeaux. »

« Ils sont amusants, en effet, » admit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire en pensant aux deux rouquins. « Soit, ce sera le Terrier. » Elle posa la main sur la porte de sa chambre, prête à y entrer. « Autre chose ? »

« Non, rien du tout. »

« Dans ce cas, bonne journée. »

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et referma la porte.

oOoOo

Chiara descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Elle avait aujourd'hui quatorze ans. Ce serait son premier anniversaire sans sa famille. Elle déprimait un peu en chipotant le contenu de son assiette.

« Mademoiselle Chiara n'a pas faim ? » demanda Tinky.

« Pas vraiment, non. Ce sera le premier anniversaire sans eux. »

« Mademoiselle Chiara pourrait peut-être essayer d'être heureuse aujourd'hui. Maître Snape n'aimerait pas voir Mademoiselle Chiara triste le jour de son anniversaire. Mademoiselle Chiara va voir ses amis aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'amuser. Fred et Georges Weasley arrivent toujours à faire sourire Mademoiselle Chiara. »

« C'est Arya ! Elfe imbécile ! » s'écria James en entrant dans la pièce. Chiara soupira. « Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir ! »

« Tinky s'adresse à sa maîtresse comme Tinky le veut. Mademoiselle Chiara préfère que Tinky l'appelle ainsi alors Tinky appelle sa maîtresse Mademoiselle Chiara ! Et Tinky n'a pas à vous obéir ! Tinky est l'elfe de maison de la famille Prince ! »

« Tu n'as donc rien à faire ici ! »

« Mademoiselle Chiara est liée à la famille Prince par Maître Snape ! Tinky doit et aime servir Mademoiselle Chiara et rien ni personne ne pourra empêcher Tinky de le faire ! »

L'elfe se tenait bien droite et défiait le sorcier du regard. Puis, elle s'en détourna et s'empara de l'assiette de sa maîtresse. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une coupe de fruits – l'un des plats préférés de Chiara – et le flacon de potion. La métamorphomage la remercia et mangea plus facilement les fruits que ses tranches de lard et ses oeufs. C'était plus facile à supporter pour son estomac noué.

« Arya, » appela ensuite James Potter, un peu plus calmement.

La jeune fille releva la tête, blasée. Qu'est-ce que l'homme voulait encore ?

« Pour votre anniversaire, porte quelque chose de moins sombre que d'habitude. Mets des couleurs. Et naturellement pas du vert ! »

« Ni du rouge ! » rétorqua Chiara, faisant soupirer son géniteur. « Et je m'habille comme je l'entends ! Ce n'est pas comme si je me promenais dans une tenue indécente ! »

« S'il te plait, Arya ... »

« Je choisirai la tenue qui me plaira pour mon anniversaire ! Si par hasard, il me vient l'envie de m'habiller avec un sac poubelle sur la tête, je m'habillerai avec un sac poubelle sur la tête ! »

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, non sans embarquer sa coupe de fruits qu'elle avait bien l'intention de terminer pour faire plaisir à Tinky. Elle redescendit deux heures plus tard, vêtue simplement d'un pantalon en toile noir, d'un T-shirt blanc et d'une veste noire. Un simple collier autour de son cou. Elle avait un petit sac à main discret en cuir noir dans lequel son familier était glissé et somnolait un peu, agréablement lové sous un sort de chaleur.

« Je t'avais demandé de mettre de la couleur, Arya, » soupira le Lord.

« Puisque le blanc est d'un point de vue optique la somme de toutes les couleurs, j'estime avoir respecté votre demande, » répondit-elle simplement alors qu'elle approchait de la cheminée.

Elle prit une pincée de poudre et la lança dans l'âtre. Des flammes vertes s'élevèrent et elle s'y engouffra.

« Le Terrier, » dit-elle distinctement.

Elle se perdit dans un tourbillon de couleurs et vit de nombreuses cheminées. Quand elle repéra celle d'une habitation où vivaient une famille de rouquins, elle sortit et arriva avec élégance dans le salon des Weasley. Ses tuteurs et son frère jumeaux arrivèrent très rapidement à sa suite.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! » sourit une femme un peu rondelette que la métamorphomage identifia comme Mme Weasley.

Elle lui présenta sa main pour la saluer mais se retrouva dans une étreinte d'ours. Elle se transforma alors en chat et feula en déguerpissant pour se retransformer un peu plus loin.

« Navrée, Molly, » s'excusa alors Lily Potter. « Arya n'est pas quelqu'un de très tactile. »

« Ca, c'est vous qui le dites, » rétorqua la jeune fille avec force. « Je ne me jette juste pas dans les bras du premier inconnu que je croise ! Je ne vous connais pas et vous me prenez dans vos bras ! Je suis tactile mais seulement avec mes proches ! »

« Quelle est cette voix mélodieuse, mon cher Gred ? » demanda Georges en descendant les escaliers avec son frère jumeau.

« C'est notre précieuse Arya, mon cher Forge ! » répondit Fred avec un sourire.

Les deux rouquins se précipitèrent sur Chiara et la serrèrent dans leur bras, démontrant parfaitement qu'elle était une jeune fille tactile mais pas avec n'importe qui ! Alors que Ron descendait pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, Chiara suivit les jumeaux dans leur chambre après avoir salué Ginny. Cette dernière avait décidé de suivre Ron et Ezequiel dehors pour jouer au Quidditch. Chiara avait refusé directement de les accompagner, détestant par dessus tout pour des raisons logiques de voler à moins que cela soit absolument nécessaire. Et jouer au Quidditch n'était _pas _indispensable. Les jumeaux avaient donc décidé de rester avec elle. Ils parlèrent donc de leurs inventions. L'oeil de la métamorphomage se mit à luire de cette étincelle purement maraudeuse.

« A propos, Chiara, » dit soudain George. « Est-ce que tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main ? On a du mal à stabiliser une de nos créations. »

« Ah ? » fit-elle curieuse.

« On fait à chaque fois exploser notre chaudron quand nous préparons ceci, tout en l'associant à un sortilège d'engorgement, » expliqua Fred en sortant une feuille de parchemin avec une recette maintes fois raturée.

« Hmmm ... »

Elle se plongea dans la lecture de la recette, posant de temps à autres des questions sur l'objectif recherché par les jumeaux.

« Ce sont les orties séchées et les crochets de serpent en poudre le problème, » dit-elle simplement. « C'est relativement ... explosif ! »

« On a pu le remarquer, » rirent les jumeaux. « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Mélanger la poudre de crochets d'abord dans le mucus de veracrasse avant de l'ajouter à la potion. »

« Génial ! » s'écrièrent-ils joyeux. « On peut le préparer ? »

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! » sourit Chiara. « On pourra même le tester si vous voulez. »

« Tu as une idée en tête, toi ... »

« J'ai le droit de m'amuser le jour de mon anniversaire non ? » demanda innocemment la métamorphomage.

Ils rirent alors qu'ils préparaient ensemble la petite mixture. Chiara en profita également pour demander à son elfe le réceptacle – des pralines – et également un antidote car les meilleures blagues avaient également une fin. Bien que ça dépendrait qui la prendrait ... Elle pourrait très bien faire durer le plaisir ...

Ils furent appelés à descendre trois heures plus tard pour la petite fête dans le jardin.

« Vous vous amusez bien les enfants ? » demanda Arthur Weasley avec un sourire bienveillant. « Ah ... Arya, » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main. « Heureux de te rencontrer enfin. Les jumeaux ne cessent pas de louer tes talents, jeune demoiselle. »

« Enchantée, » fit la métamorphomage en lui serrant la main. « Je serais curieuse de savoir de quels talents ..., » dit-elle en regardant Fred et George avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh, juste les potions ... »

« ... Et les métamorphoses ... »

« ... Et ton animagus ... »

« ... Et ton don de métamorphomage ... »

« ... Et ... »

Les jumeaux s'interrompirent quand ils virent la jeune fille sortir sa baguette, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Ils blanchirent et partirent en courant avec la métamorphomage sur les talons.

« Et mes secrets ! » hurlait-elle en riant en leur lançant un sort dans le dos. « J'ai encore le droit à avoir des secrets ! »

« Mais tout le monde le sait ! » s'indignèrent-ils faussement sans jamais s'arrêter de courir.

Arthur Weasley sourit en voyant ses fils s'amuser ainsi. Et il sourit encore plus pour la jeune fille. Il savait justement par les jumeaux qu'elle ne souriait plus beaucoup et il pouvait la comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui s'était passé neuf mois plus tôt, il y avait pas mal de zones d'ombre dans cette histoire, ainsi que des avis contradictoires, mais il pouvait concevoir que c'était dur d'être séparé de ceux que l'on aime. Les trois enfants revinrent, dix minutes plus tard, les cheveux des jumeaux n'étaient plus roux carotte, mais vert émeraude. James Potter fronça les sourcils et fusilla sa fille du regard. Encore du vert !

« Arya ... »

« C'est mon anniversaire, je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Voyons, James, » ajouta Arthur avec un sourire. « Ils ne font que s'amuser. Et puis, Fred et Georges l'ont mérité. »

Ils s'installèrent à table. Chiara vit tout de suite qu'une assiette avec des pralines étaient posée parmi les sucreries et les petits gâteaux en plus de la belle pièce montée qui était le gâteau des jumeaux. Elle se présenta, à contrecoeur, à coté de son frère et, ensemble, ils soufflèrent sur leur bougie. Elle regretta presque de ne pas les voir se rallumer. Son parrain, Sirius, n'était pas là pour la charrier et donc, elle n'avait personne à poursuivre et à ensorceler...

Elle s'installa et mangea sa part de gâteau en discutant blagues et mauvais coups avec les jumeaux et Ginny, sauf la mauvaise blague du jour pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Toutefois, ils invitèrent discrètement la plus jeune à ne pas manger les fameuses pralines. Ces dernières furent très vite piochées par deux jeunes gens – Chiara cacha son sourire derrière son verre – et très vite, leurs visages blanchirent. Ils portèrent leurs mains à leur bouche et émettant des bruits de gorge paniqués. Une langue enflée sortit de leur bouche et continua de grandir pour le plus grand bonheur des jumeaux et de la métamorphomage.

« Ron ? Ezequiel ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Mme Weasley. « Oh Merlin ! Fred, Georges ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » hurla-t-elle ensuite.

Les deux susnommés éclatèrent de rire et tombèrent de leur chaise tandis que Chiara les suivait dans leur hilarité, le rouge lui montant vite aux joues.

« Arya ? » fit alors Lily sur un ton désapprobateur en s'approchant d'Ezequiel. « Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ceci ? »

« Totalement, » rit la jeune fille en sortant le flacon avec l'antidote de son sac à main. « Que serait un anniversaire sans une bonne blague ? » ajouta-t-elle. « Pas vrai, les garçons ? »

« Carrément ! » répondirent les jumeaux avant de repartir dans un fou rire contagieux.

Tout revint rapidement dans l'ordre et Chiara gardait l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres durant tout le reste du repas. Même si Ezequiel en avait été la victime, Lily et James Potter étaient pour ainsi dire heureux de voir leur fille sourire. Ils ne la voyaient jamais sourire ... Encore moins rire. Et ils avaient pu entendre son rire clair et voir ses yeux pétiller de joie pendant quelques instants.

« Elle tient vraiment trop des maraudeurs, » commenta discrètement James à sa femme.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu en as été un et que pas plus tard que cette année, tu as encore fait une blague ? » rétorqua cette dernière.

L'homme ne répondit pas et ils regardèrent leur fille échanger gaiement des propos avec Fred, Georges et Ginny Weasley. Quel dommage qu'ils ignoraient Ron et Ezequiel qui voulaient partager leur hilarité. Les quatre amis remontèrent ensuite dans la chambre des jumeaux et discutèrent gaiement en rangeant le matériel de potions pour faire plus de place. Soudain, Ginny s'écria.

« Chiara attention ! Un serpent derrière toi ! »

« Hmm ? Oh oui ! C'est Sephora, » répondit simplement cette dernière en glissant un doigt doux sur les écailles du reptile. « Si vous pouviez juste ... ne pas en parler aux Potter, s'il vous plait. Ils m'ont déjà pris un familier, je ne veux pas en perdre un deuxième. »

« Promis, » firent les trois rouquins d'une même voix.

« _Je reconnais la deux-pattes aux cheveux couleur de feu_, » siffla le serpent.

« _C'est Ginny. Et les deux garçons sont Fred et Georges. Ce sont ses frères. »_

_« Ce sont tes amis ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Alors je ne leur ferais pas de mal. »_

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de mon basilic, » dit-elle aux trois Weasley. « Elle ne fera aucun mal à mes amis. Elle vient de le promettre. »

« Un basilic ? » demanda Fred.

« Le basilic de la Chambre des Secrets ? » continua Georges.

« Elle-même, » sourit Chiara alors qu'elle voyait Ginny pâlir à vue d'oeil. « Ecoute, Ginny. Ne t'en veux pas. J'ai parlé avec le Journal moi aussi. Tu as eu peur de son pouvoir et c'est compréhensible. Mais il n'est pas mauvais. Et Sephora non plus. Tom cherchait juste un moyen de revenir. »

« En pétrifiant de pauvres gens ? » attaqua-t-elle.

« Ah non... Ce n'était pas lui... C'était Séphora. Elle est très âgée et un caillot de sang faisait pression sur certaines parties de son cerveau. On a pu la guérir et elle est maintenant mon familier. Et elle ne fait plus de mal à personne, plus maintenant. Elle est douce et calme comme un agneau mais gare à celui qui me chatouillera d'un peu trop près en sa présence... »

« Wouah... Dément ! » dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

« Et pour son venin ? » demanda alors Ginny. « Et son regard ? »

« Pour le venin, je ne peux pas grand-chose alors évitons simplement qu'elle morde quelqu'un. Mais sinon pour son regard, elle a une paupière intérieure qu'elle garde fermée pour maintenir le pouvoir létal de ses beaux yeux verts. »

« Qui est ce lui ? » demandèrent ensuite les jumeaux.

« Tom Jedusor, » répondirent les deux jeunes filles à l'unisson, bien que la plus jeune le disait d'une voix amère.

« Ginny ..., » ajouta alors Chiara dans un soupir. « Il n'est pas mauvais. Il est juste ... incompris. »

« Qui est Tom Jedusor ? » demanda Fred.

« L'homme qui m'aidera à sauver et ma famille et la magie. »

Les trois Weasley la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard entre eux.

« Si nous pouvons vous être d'une quelconque utilité ..., » dit Fred.

« Vous pouvez nous appeler, » fit Georges.

Ginny, elle, ne dit rien. Elle préférait méditer sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait souffert de sa possession du journal. Mais si ce que disait Chiara était vrai ...

« Laisse-moi du temps pour avoir une opinion, » dit-elle en sentant le regard insistant de la jeune fille.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de la part d'une serpentard, » répliqua doucement Chiara.

Ils changèrent alors de sujet et discutèrent gaiement jusque tard dans la soirée. Quand la jeune fille aux yeux onyx revint dans sa chambre ce soir-là, elle était heureuse – un brin nostalgique et triste par son manque de câlins, de blagues, et l'absence de ses proches – mais heureuse car elle avait non seulement pu passer une excellente journée, elle avait ri alors qu'elle n'avait plus ri ainsi depuis des mois et elle avait également confié certains secrets à ses trois amis roux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait jusqu'à présent. Peut-être seraient-ils des alliés dans la guerre qui l'opposerait aux Potter, à Dumbledore et au reste de l'Angleterre. Si c'est pour la préservation de la magie, peut-être ...

Elle alla se coucher avec le sourire et s'endormit rapidement avec Sephora lovée sur son ventre.

Dans ses songes, une présence familière vint lui rendre visite.

« Joyeux anniversaire, petit serpent, » dit Tom avec un beau sourire.

« Merci Tom, » fit la métamorphomage en le lui rendant. « Il a été très joyeux en effet, » ajouta-t-elle. « Regarde. »

Elle lui partagea alors son souvenir du jour. Tom sourit et la suivit dans son hilarité bien qu'avec un peu plus de retenue. Il apprécia aussi le soutien des jumeaux Weasley et approuva le comportement réfléchi de la plus jeune rousse qui, au final, ne portait pas de jugement hâtif malgré l'horcruxe qui avait tenté de prendre possession d'elle.


	49. Des Nouvelles Intéressantes

**Chapitre 49 : Des Nouvelles Intéressantes**

Tom caressait doucement les cheveux de Chiara alors qu'ils observaient tous les deux la voûte céleste de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Les constellations étaient intéressantes. Elles n'avaient aucun rapport avec la vraie carte du ciel. Il y avait certes la constellation du chien avec Sirius qui brillait plus que toutes les autres étoiles, il y avait aussi une constellation représentant un loup, une autre un chaudron, une autre une panthère, une autre encore un serpent, ...

« Ton esprit m'étonnera toujours, Chiara, » dit le Lord Noir.

« Hmm ? »

« Tu es rusée et réfléchie comme une serpentard, courageuse et forte comme une gryffondor, intelligente et créative comme une serdaigle, mais au combien tu es loyale, aimante, une vraie poufsouffle. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un avoir ces qualités et être aussi poufsouffle que toi. » L'homme baissa son regard pour rencontrer deux onyx. « Severus a vraiment raison dans un sens ... Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil et tu guides les gens autour de toi, même quand tu es dans la plus profonde obscurité, tu restes une lueur d'espoir... »

« Cela dépend pour qui... »

« Oui, en effet, certaines personnes devraient plutôt te craindre, craindre ta colère, ... » Il continua à caresser ses cheveux. « Mais fais-moi plaisir, ne deviens jamais aussi sombre que moi, reste pure, Chiara. Je suis responsable de ton malheur, je serais volontiers ton bras vengeur... En particulier envers Dumbledore. »

La voix vibrante de promesse de l'homme réchauffa une fois encore le coeur de la jeune fille. Elle le remercia avec un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les étoiles. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, n'écoutant que les bruits de la nuit magique.

« Et les recherches, tu t'en sors ? » demanda alors Tom.

« Oui, j'aurais besoin de l'ADN de ton père mais aussi du sang de mon frère. Il y a juste un petit détail problématique. »

« Lequel ? »

« Dès l'instant où la potion sera faite, il faudra que je reste auprès de toi car je dois prélever le sang d'Ezequiel Potter par la force. C'est indispensable pour que cela fonctionne. »

« Et dès l'instant où tu m'auras ramené, tu seras considérée comme une traîtresse ..., » comprit-il.

« Pas que cela me dérange. Ces gens ne méritent pas que je les sauve, et puis sauver quoi ? Le monde magique se meurt peu à peu à cause d'eux, même avant de te rencontrer, je le sentais. Je le sens partout, mais c'est d'autant plus perceptible dans les pays où les anciennes pratiques ne sont plus d'actualité et où les créatures magiques sont dénigrées. Comme l'Angleterre. Foutu pays de merde ! »

« Langage ! » réprimanda doucement Tom.

« Désolée. Mais je n'en pense pas moins... »

« Je sais, tu détestes ce pays. Je peux aisément comprendre pourquoi ... » Il soupira. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'ingrédients qu'on ne trouve pas sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai profité que je devais absolument refaire mes stocks d'ingrédients personnels pour regarder ce que l'apothicaire vendait. Pas toujours d'excellente qualité d'ailleurs, je me demande comment papa ne faisait pas un infarctus ... »

Tom rit doucement à la remarque.

« Tu auras un allié à Poudlard, un de mes hommes. »

« Ah ? »

« Ce sera le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Tu dois encore recevoir des cours dans ce domaine, je crois, non. »

« Oui mais comme j'ai déjà mes ASPICS, ce serait plutôt à l'Ecole des Aurors que je devrais suivre ces cours et pour l'instant je reçois ceux de Lord-je-me-sens-tellement-important-parce-que-je-suis-le-père-de-le-ou-la-Survivante ! »

Elle avait terminée sa tirade avec tellement de sarcasmes et de venin que son regard onyx s'en était d'autant plus assombri en même temps que le ciel de son esprit.

« _Shhh, calme-toi, Chiara, » _siffla le Lord Noir, apaisant la jeune fille rien que par ses doux sifflements en fourchelangue. « _Il fera moins le fier quand il saura de quel coté ton coeur se tient. »_

Il posa un baiser sur son front et continua à caresser ses cheveux, le regard protecteur. Plus il passait du temps avec la jeune fille, plus il se sentait comme un parent proche, un oncle ou un grand-père pour elle. Et malgré lui, il savait qu'il devenait poufsouffle dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais gare à celui qui oserait le lui dire en face ! Il restait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un fier descendant de Salazar Serpentard !

« Je disais donc que tu aurais un allié à Poudlard et justement, en théorie, il est un ancien auror ... Enfin, ça c'est l'identité derrière laquelle mon homme se cachera. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que l'ex-auror dont la Gazette à parler ce matin n'était peut-être pas tout à fait fou ..., » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Tu ne l'as pas tué au moins... »

« Nous avons besoin de lui vivant aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, pour le polynectar, alors non. »

« J'aiderais cet homme à le préparer à l'occasion ... »

« Il appréciera sûrement ton aide, » sourit Tom. « Et tu pourras toujours te protéger sous l'excuse de 'je vais m'entraîner avec l'auror' pour le faire. Surtout que Fol Oeil est réputé pour avoir mis au moins la moitié de mes hommes à Azkaban ! »

Les deux sorciers s'assombrirent quelque peu en pensant aux personnes qui souffraient dans la prison, entre les mains des détraqueurs. Chiara en ressentit même un frisson en repensant à sa propre expérience avec une seule de ces créatures.

« Au fait, » dit soudain la jeune fille pour changer de sujet. Le regard du mage noir se posa sur elle. « J'ai vu l'arbre généalogique des Potter. Il semblerait que je sois reliée à la famille Peverell. »

« Celle du Conte ? »

« Oui. Je serais une descendante d'Ignotus. Et tu devineras jamais. Les reliques de la Mort existent bel et bien ! James Potter possède la Cape d'invisibilité. Enfin, il l'a donnée à Ezequiel sûrement. A ce que j'ai compris quand Remus était encore en liberté, il aurait attrapé ce veracrasse à roder dans les couloirs la nuit. »

« Je suis moi-même un descendant de Cadmus Peverell, » dit pensivement Tom. « Cela signifierait que ma famille devrait posséder la deuxième relique. La Pierre de Résurrection. »

« Est-ce que les Peverell sont des descendants de Serpentard ? » demanda Chiara, songeuse.

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille éclata de rire sous les yeux surpris du mage.

« Puis-je partager ton hilarité ? » demanda-t-il, bien qu'appréciant d'enfin entendre son rire clair.

« Eh bien, la famille Potter se targue de descendre directement de Godric Gryffondor. Hors, il semblerait qu'on descende aussi de Serpentard ! » Elle repartit dans un fou rire. « Il est beau le Monsieur-je-hais-la-maison-serpentard-et-tout-ce-qui-s'y-rapporte ! Il est descendant de Serpentard lui aussi ! »

Alors que l'homme assimilait l'information, un sourire en coin apparut progressivement sur ses lèvres.

« Alors nous serions des cousins éloignés, » dit-il en écartant une mèche du visage d'ange de Chiara.

« Vraiment très éloignés, mais oui, il semblerait, » rit-elle, les joues rouges. « Le jour où Potter le saura, il fera une crise cardiaque ! »

« Ce serait une mort trop douce, trop rapide, » réfléchit le mage noir alors que son sourire s'élargissait. « Il faudrait trouver autre chose... Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal d'être le descendant d'un fondateur, ou deux dans ton cas. Nous ne nous définissons pas que par eux, mais aussi par nos actes ... »

Il s'allongea à son tour dans l'herbe à coté de la jeune fille et observa les étoiles étranges, songeur.

« Je me demande où est cette pierre. Et qui détient la Baguette de Sureau aussi..., » dit-il au bout d'un instant.

« Ta famille n'avait pas de bijoux ou artefacts familiaux ? » dit Chiara après s'être calmée, les joues encore rouges.

« Elle avait le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, bien sûr. »

« Que tu as transformé en horcruxe, » se rappela la sorcière.

« Oui ... Et il y avait aussi la chevalière des Gaunt. C'était tout ce qui restait. Tout le reste de l'héritage de Salazar s'est perdu au fil des siècles. »

« Du moins de ton coté de la famille. Faudrait une fois que j'aille me renseigner du mien... Enfin sans que les Potter ne le sachent ... »

« On fera cela quand tu seras auprès de moi, petit serpent. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Un peu plus de cinq heures du matin. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je dois me lever tôt pour faire mon sac de voyage et refaire encore quelques potions. Les Potter m'emmènent voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. »

« Oh ... Sois prudente alors. Il y aura un peu de remue-ménage... »

« Je préfère ne pas savoir... Moins j'en saurais, mieux je pourrais avoir l'air surprise... Je demanderais à un elfe de me mettre à l'abri sans doute... Laissant les Potter en plan ! »

« Cela va mettre Lord Potter en colère ... »

« Et alors ? Je ne les apprécie pas et si jamais il me demande quoi que ce soit, je lui dirais simplement que je me suis mise en sécurité dès que j'ai vu le danger. Je n'ai que quatorze ans ! La guerre c'est pour les adultes ! »

« J'aime quand tu mens ainsi et que tu fasses ressortir la serpentard qu'ils veulent éradiquer. »

« Je ne suis pas une Potter dans l'âme mais une Snape ! Une Prince même ! Avec une influence des Black ! Et cela fait des générations que ces deux familles passent par Serpentard. Enfin, Sirius étant une petite exception à la règle ... »

« Il reste un serpentard refoulé, par influence..., » sourit le Lord Noir. « Je vais te laisser dormir un peu alors... Bon match. J'espère que ton ami gagnera. »

« J'espère aussi. De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il attrapera au moins le vif d'or ! »

oOoOo

Quand Chiara se leva, elle prit sa douche, profitant bien de l'eau chaude et de son intimité, se doutant qu'elle n'aurait pas autant de confort durant les trois prochains jours. Même si ce serait un camping magique, elle n'aurait pas son intimité et avec les Potter, elle n'était pas très emballée par l'idée. Enfin, c'était un bien maigre sacrifice pour pouvoir aller voir Victor jouer.

« Mademoiselle Chiara, » fit une voix derrière elle alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux.

« Oui, Kreattur ? »

« Une lettre de la part de Monsieur Krum, » dit l'elfe en lui tendant une enveloppe de parchemin avec les pattes de mouche de son ami.

La jeune fille la prit avec un sourire et la décacheta.

**_Chère Chiara,_**

**_Tu me vois désolé d'apprendre l'horrible sort de ton père, de tes parrains et de ton filleul. J'espère que tu tiens le coup. On se demandait justement, les jumelles et moi-même, quand est-ce qu'on aurait de tes nouvelles, maintenant nous comprenons mieux pourquoi. Mon père est allé au Ministère russe pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas aider grâce à ses quelques relations. Hélas, il semblerait que son bras ne soit pas assez long et je m'en excuse. Ton père n'a jamais rejeté la nationalité britannique, pas plus que tes parrains, et ils doivent par conséquent subir le châtiment que leur pays leur inflige. Je te l'accorde, il y a une grande injustice en dessous de tout cela, mais nous d'ici, nous ne pouvons guère faire plus que te soutenir._**

**_D'ailleurs, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi, l'an prochain, tu me verras presque toute l'année ! Apparemment nos deux écoles vont participer à un tournoi de grande ampleur, avec l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. C'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tous les élèves majeurs de Dumstrang ont reçu une lettre pour savoir s'ils étaient intéressés d'y participer. J'ai directement signé ! Cela me plairait bien d'y participer, mais ma motivation première était de passer une année avec une vieille amie. Et il semble, quand je lis ce qui se passe autour de toi, tant ta lettre que les journaux, que tu aies besoin d'une présence alliée à tes cotés. Une présence qui te rappelle qui tu es réellement. Une russe, dans ton coeur et dans ton âme. J'espère te voir demain, avant, pendant ou même après le match, cela me ferait beaucoup plaisir ne serait-ce que te parler quelques instants et te serrer dans mes bras, petit Chaton._**

**_Pour tes cadeaux d'anniversaire, par contre, j'attendrais que nous soyons ensemble à Poudlard pour te les offrir, afin que tes tuteurs ne se braquent pas contre moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils m'interdisent de te voir alors que tu as besoin de tout notre soutien, à nous tous. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu as des amis qui te soutiennent toi, Chiara, et non pas cette Arya que le monde anglais veut que tu sois._**

**_Bon baiser de Russie,_**

**_Ton vieil ami,_**

**_Victor_**

Le visage de Chiara s'éclaira tandis qu'elle brûlait la lettre de son ami et en nettoyait les cendres d'un informulé. Elle prépara son sac de camping avec bonne humeur, plaça son masque impassible sur le visage pour ne pas que ses tuteurs sachent au combien son humeur était joyeuse, malgré la tristesse sourde qui l'habitait constamment, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle rejoignit Lily Potter dans le salon.

« Je suis prête, » dit-elle simplement.

« Eh bien, tu peux t'installer dans le canapé et attendre, ma chérie, » soupira la rousse. « Ton père et ton frère prennent toujours un temps fou pour se préparer... »

« Et après, ce sont les femmes qui prennent le plus de temps parce qu'elles se pomponnent..., » marmonna la métamorphomage en s'asseyant et sortant un roman de son sac. « Non mais je vous jure ... »

Lily sourit et retourna à sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.


	50. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch

**Chapitre 50 : La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch**

« Arya, tu pourrais au moins venir nous aider ! » dit alors Lily depuis la cuisine.

La métamorphomage soupira depuis son lit de camp et ses deux yeux onyx apparurent au-dessus de la bordure de son livre pour fixer sa tutrice.

« A faire quoi, exactement ? »

« Le repas, bien sûr. Qui dit camping, dit pas d'elfe, » soupira la rousse.

« Et je suppose que ce sont les femmes qui doivent se coltiner le repas pendant que les hommes sont occupés à s'amuser dehors, » fit Chiara sans pour autant bouger de son lit, reposant son regard sur les lignes de son roman.

« Le jour où ton père cuisinera, il gèlera en enfer. »

« Eh bien, si c'est camping, c'est à l'ancienne, » dit alors la jeune fille en se levant. « Ceux qui bossent reçoivent pitance, les autres se brossent les dents ! »

« Ezequiel et James ne vont pas être contents... »

« C'est ça où je n'aide pas ... je peux très bien survivre deux jours sans manger. Ce n'est pas bien difficile. La faim, je connais. »

« Arya, tu viens ici et tu m'aides à faire la cuisine, point final. »

« Et le mot magique, c'est pour les chiens ? Je ne l'entends presque jamais et aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas entendu du tout ! »

« S'il te plait, » soupira la sorcière.

Chiara approcha et commença à couper habilement les légumes sous les yeux de sa 'mère'. Il arriva très vite aux yeux de Lily que sa fille savait cuisiner.

« Qui t'a appris à cuisiner ? »

« Tante Pétunia, puis mon père et Tinky, » répondit la métamorphomage en haussant des épaules. « J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner ou faire des potions. C'est apaisant. Et cela laisse libre cours à l'imagination. »

« Arya, Snape n'est pas ton père... »

« Pas plus que James Potter. »

« Nous sommes tes parents, il serait temps que tu l'acceptes ! »

Chiara posa le couteau pour éviter de se trancher un doigt par inadvertance sous le coup de la colère. Elle fusilla Lily Potter du regard.

« J'ai accepté dès ma première année à Poudlard que vous soyez mes géniteurs, Mme Potter. Dès l'instant où j'ai compris une insinuation d'Ezequiel au sujet de ma 'mort', » dit-elle en accentuant son dernier mot avec des guillemets de ses doigts. « De là, j'ai hurlé sur mon père pour savoir la vérité et il m'a tout dit. Je préfère être la fille d'un homme brisé par ses épreuves passées et qui n'a jamais cherché qu'un enfant à aimer, au lieu d'être la fille de deux personnes qui m'ont abandonnée pour éduquer mon frère jumeau parce qu'ils étaient persuadés que j'étais une Cracmolle et un obstacle pour l'avenir d'Ezequiel. Surtout qu'en plus vous revenez douze ans plus tard la bouche en coeur en m'arrachant tout ce que j'ai de plus cher ! Vous n'avez aucune notion de ce qu'est véritablement la famille, Mme Potter ! Ni vous, ni votre mari ! »

Elle reprit son couteau et continua la préparation du repas, muette comme une tombe. Elle fit griller ensuite des saucisses sous l'oeil noir de sa mère qui avait fini par se taire en voyant qu'elle était royalement ignorée, une fois encore. James et Ezequiel Potter arrivèrent en plaisantant, accompagnés de Ronald Weasley. Le visage du Lord se voila légèrement de colère et d'exaspération en voyant son épouse foudroyer leur fille du regard.

« C'est tout ce qu'i manger ? » demanda Ronald Weasley en s'installant devant la jeune fille.

« Je suis navrée, Weasley, tu n'étais pas prévu. Mais tiens, prends mon assiette. »

Chiara se leva, lui donna son plat et rentra dans la tente pour retourner à son livre, le ventre vide. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas très faim. Ses géniteurs la regardèrent rentrer sans dire un mot. Ils ne savaient plus vraiment quoi faire avec elle. Elle fréquentait les jumeaux et Ginny Weasley mais elle refusait de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec son frère et encore moins Ronald Weasley. Elle préférait encore rester seule.

Quand vint l'heure de se préparer pour aller dans les gradins, la métamorphomage sortit de la tente.

« Tu es ravissante, Arya, » complimenta James, approbateur. « Le rouge te va très bien. Tu aurais pu en mettre plus par contre. »

Chiara portait en effet du rouge sur elle. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon noir en simili-cuir, et un top long à la taille évasée, noir également, mettant discrètement ses formes en valeur. Les bords des manches et du bas étaient ornés d'une fine dentelle. Un motif rappelant la dentelle de ses manches était brodé dans le tissu au niveau de sa poitrine, entre ses deux seins Le décolleté était large et d'un bordeaux très sombre, en velours et une attache dans laquelle était incrusté une onyx. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient dégradés dans des nuances de rouge devenant de plus en plus clair et léger à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de ses pupilles noires et ses cheveux étaient parsemées de mèches couleur vermeille.

« Ne croyez pas que j'en ferai une habitude, Mr Potter, » dit la jeune fille d'un ton détaché. « Je ne fais qu'afficher la couleur de l'équipe que je vais soutenir ce soir. Mais je me pose en effet une question, si je supportais l'Irlande, m'auriez-vous interdit de porter leurs couleurs ? »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas léger, rejoignant Fred et Georges un peu plus loin qui l'attendaient, emportant sa cape pour la protéger du vent frais de la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Noire encore. Elle choisit de mettre la capuche afin de dissimuler son identité le plus longtemps possible. Elle n'aimait pas s'afficher et il était hors de question que cela change sous prétexte qu'elle était devenue officiellement la Survivante. Elle ne ferait pas ce plaisir à James Potter. Jamais.

Ils montèrent les marches menant à la loge ministérielle où ils avaient tous un siège. Chiara s'installa entre les deux rouquins pour s'assurer de n'être en aucun cas à coté de son propre frère où l'un des Potter. L'un d'eux avait d'ailleurs été galant à l'extrême – rien que pour la faire sourire – et lui avait ôté sa cape et avancé son siège. Une vraie petite princesse... Fred et Georges pouvaient vraiment être extrêmes dans leur comportement, parfois. Alors qu'Ezequiel et Ron suspendaient leur banderole aux couleurs de l'Irlande, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette et en créa une à partir de rien. Sur un fond rouge, on pouvait lire en lettres dorées – en russe bien sûr – **_Courage Viktor ! Attrape le Vif d'or ! _** En dessous, on pouvait voir un chat blanc qui jouait à la baballe avec un vif d'or.

« Arya ... »

« Oui, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-elle, retenant une grimace à ce nom horrible.

« Qu'as-tu écrit sur cette bannière ? » demanda le Lord qui détestait toujours autant le russe.

« Elle a écrit 'Courage Viktor ! Attrape le Vif d'or !' Lord Potter, » répondit Lucius Malfoy. « Votre fille parle russe, vous devriez l'apprendre également. C'est une langue intéressante et pleine de surprise. »

Chiara inclina la tête avec un petit sourire discret sur les lèvres alors qu'elle saluait avec noblesse la famille Malfoy de loin au grand dam de son géniteur. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire en public, surtout que les deux serpentards étaient des plus polis et même gentleman. Coutumes et moeurs sang-purs obligent. La métamorphomage aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec son ami et frère de coeur mais elle devait attendre à nouveau son retour à Poudlard pour pouvoir le faire par lettres interposées. Les bras protecteurs du serpentard lui manquaient, ainsi que leurs discussions dans la salle commune de Serpentard. En croisant son regard acier, elle sut que c'était la même chose pour Drago. Quand elle entendit son 'père' faire un raclement de gorge, elle s'éloigna des Malfoy à regret et retourna s'asseoir pour assister au match de Quidditch.

Les deux équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain alors que Ludo Verpey, le chef du départements des jeux et sports magiques, faisait la présentation des équipes et commençait à commenter le match lui-même. Chiara observa quelques instants les mascottes de chaque équipe. Les Irlandais avaient de petits farfadets qui lançaient de l'or hors de leurs chaudrons tandis que les Bulgares avaient des vélanes qui dansaient et chantaient pour encourager leurs joueurs. Elle vit avec plaisir Ezequiel et Ronald être retenus par leurs robes alors qu'ils étaient envoûtés par le charme enchanteur de ces créatures de la nature.

Elle observa ensuite le jeu, elle n'était pas spécialement friande du Quidditch, elle ne faisait que soutenir Drago quand il jouait à Poudlard. Sinon, cela ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Elle ne supportait la Bulgarie que parce que Viktor en était l'attrapeur attitré. Elle put toutefois remarquer que les Irlandais menaient les Bulgares. Ils avaient une bien meilleure coordination entre leurs poursuiveurs. Elle observa alors Victor se prendre un cognard en plein visage.

« Ouh, ça doit faire mal ça ..., » commenta-t-elle aux jumeaux.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, » répliqua Fred.

« Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il arrive encore à jouer malgré cela. »

Chiara réprima un sourire. C'était du Viktor tout craché. Elle l'observa jouer et flippa quand elle le vit piquer vers le sol, suivi par l'autre attrapeur.

« Superbe feinte ! » s'exclamèrent alors les jumeaux en se levant.

La métamorphomage applaudit avec les deux roux bien qu'elle se promit de réprimander le russe dès qu'elle le verrait. Elle l'applaudit avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme une quinzaine de minutes plus tard quand il s'empara du vif d'or. La Bulgarie avait certes perdu face à l'Irlande mais Viktor avait sauvé les apparences en mettant fin au match. Ils ne perdaient que de 10 points face aux Irlandais. 160 à 170.

Les deux équipes de Quidditch vinrent ensuite dans la loge ministérielle où ils étaient tous pour venir saluer les deux ministres. Chiara fut naturellement présentée en tant que Survivante et fut saluée avec beaucoup de respect. Et certains même impressionnés car ses résultats à ses examens – normalement privés – avaient été publiés dans les journaux. Elle en jetait par son apparence simple et son calme en même temps sa puissance qui était connue de tous, du moins en théorie.

En voyant le visage en sang de son ami d'enfance, Chiara sortit sa baguette avec un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres et la pointa sur le russe. Tout le monde se tendit.

«** Vous avez confiance en moi ?** » demanda-t-elle en russe alors que son 'père' s'approchait, réprobateur.

Viktor fixa la baguette de bois de houx qu'il reconnut assez rapidement, et quand ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur le poignet de la sorcière, il reconnut le bracelet qu'il avait offert et ensorcelé l'année précédente.

« **J'ai confiance en vous, ma chère**, » répondit-il en retirant le mouchoir qu'il retenait sur son nez.

« _Episkey. »_

Viktor grogna alors que son nez cassé se remettait magiquement en place. Il sortit sa baguette pour se nettoyer de tout son sang et vint saluer sa meilleure amie avec un baisemain digne d'un gentleman.

« **Je vous remercie, très chère. Je suis ravi et honorer de vous rencontrer**. »

«** Moi aussi. Très belle feinte de Wronski. J'avoue avoir été effrayée de vous voir la faire.** »

Le russe comprit le sous-entendu voilé derrière sa phrase. Chiara avait eu peur qu'il se blesse. Il lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

« Arya ! »

« Oui, Mr Potter ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus ... »

« En quoi est-ce mal de parler russe avec un parfait inconnu ? Je ne peux plus porter de vert ! Je ne peux plus ni voir ni parler à mes amis ! Ne parlons même pas d'Altaïr ! Alors si maintenant on me prive de ma langue ! Je parle russe si j'en ai envie ! »

« Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire, jeune fille ! Pas de russe ! »

Chiara se rebiffa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, furieuse. Viktor serra le poing mais n'intervint pas, il aurait tout le temps de discuter avec son amie d'enfance une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard.

« Voilà une bien belle image de l'accueil anglais, » dit-il froidement avant de partir avec son équipe.

« Bientôt les anglais seront pris pour des racistes, » commenta la métamorphomage avec un air dramatique sur le visage. « Mes félicitations, Mr Potter ! »

Elle s'éloigna de son géniteur pour partir discuter avec les jumeaux alors qu'elle entendait de loin les Malfoy ricaner. Elle passa le reste de la soirée avec Fred et Georges et ils furent autorisés à passer la nuit avec elle – dans des lits séparés bien sûr ... Plus tard, des explosions et des cris se firent entendre. Chiara se tenait à l'extérieur de la tente, entre les jumeaux, et profitait de l'air frais de la nuit. En voyant les flammes et des mangemorts encagoulés, elle se leva, baguette sortie. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus loin en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Tinky ! »

« Oui, Mademoiselle Chiara ? » fit l'elfe après être apparue.

« Emmène nous loin d'ici ! »

L'elfe prit les mains de la métamorphomage et des jumeaux Weasley et disparut, les emmenant avec elle jusqu'au Terrier, loin de Dartmoor où avait eu lieu le Match de Quidditch.

« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demandèrent Fred et Georges d'une même voix.

« Ca, c'est ce qui arrive quand on met Tom Jedusor en colère, » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

« Chiara ? »

« Il n'a pas apprécié d'apprendre que ma famille se retrouve à Azkaban et que je ne puisse plus être moi-même. Alors il montre sa colère à sa manière. »

« Mais il y aura des morts ! »

« Je ne pense pas. Ou alors pas directement par les mangemorts. Ce n'est qu'un petit remue-ménage. »

« On aurait peut-être du emmener Ginny, » commenta Georges.

« Tinky, va chercher Ginny et Percy. »

« Et Monsieur Ronald Weasley ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Oh laisse-le, il doit être avec Ezequiel et donc avec l'autre connard de service. »

« Mademoiselle Chiara, votre langage ! » s'indigna la créature en se tirant les oreilles.

« Désolée. »

L'elfe disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Ginny, Percy et Arthur Weasley.

« Merci, jeune fille, » dit le Lord Weasley avec un sourire.

« Je vous en prie. C'est tout naturel. Nous ne sommes que des enfants, notre place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille. »

« Je suis rassuré de vous voir tous là, » dit le sorcier en regardant ses enfants. « Où est Ron ? »

« Avec les Potter, sans doute. »

« Je vois, » dit le père de famille. « Restez ici. Je retourne là-bas pour les aider et retrouver votre frère. Et le vôtre aussi. »

« Je n'ai pas de frère, Mr Weasley. Juste des amis fidèles et des pots de colles qui se croient tout permis juste parce qu'ils ont de l'influence ! »

« Nous en reparlerons une autre fois. Je file. Rentrez vous mettre à l'abri et passez la nuit. ** Je reviendrai **plus tard. »

Le petit groupe rentrèrent dans la maison des Weasley et s'installèrent devant un feu de cheminée. Ils ne parlèrent pas et Chiara s'endormit sur l'épaule d'un des deux jumeaux.


	51. Maugrey et Meredith

Bonjour bonjour,

Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous prépare un peu de surprise car _La Vie de Chiara Eileen Snape_ est passée, du moins pour certains passages bien particuliers, en co-écriture avec Storiesmania que je remercie vivement pour avoir accepté de faire venir un de ses OC, Meredith Slughorn. Il y aura d'ailleurs, par moment, des OS qui paraîtront chez elle en lien avec cette fiction juste pour votre plaisir et le mien. Je les mettrais en exergue aux endroits appropriés pour que le tout garde un semblant de cohérence.

Je vous invite également à lire sa fiction (en cours actuellement), _La Fille du Potionologue_, d'où est tiré justement le personnage de Meredith.

Je vous signalerai aussi tout chapitre qui sera co-écrit car je me dois de le dire, rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. Et Meredith appartient à notre chère Storiesmania que je remercie encore.

Voilà, maintenant que j'ai fait la petite présentation de Storiesmania, passons au plus intéressant, le chapitre ^^

Bonne Lecture.

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 51 : Maugrey et Meredith**

Quand les Potter étaient revenus au Terrier, Chiara avait dû subir les foudres de Lord Potter. Sauf que tous les Weasley à l'exception de Ron s'interposèrent pour louer sa rapidité de réaction et d'avoir mis tous les mineurs en sécurité, ainsi que Percy. Mme Weasley avait été jusqu'à remercier chaudement la métamorphomage, heureuse que ses enfants n'avaient rien. Chiara avait écarté ces remerciements de la main. Elle l'avait fait sur le coup pour sauver ses amis. Mais au moins elle ne serait pas la seule à moucher James Potter. Elle gagnait des points dans les coeurs des Weasley et se faisait des alliés sûrs. Elle n'allait pas parler de ses plans aux adultes pour autant. Ils étaient trop ancrés dans ce principe binaire qu'était le camp de la lumière et le camp des ténèbres. Sauf que tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir... Il y a toujours cette zone grise au milieu.

Enfin, cela avait un peu jazzé pour Chiara mais elle s'en fichait. Si les Potter voulaient mettre un enfant au combat, qu'ils mettent Ezequiel ! Il a grandi dans cette idée de se battre et de se sacrifier sans réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas cette éducation purement gryffondor. Elle avait certes le coeur sur la main, elle avait certes un tempérament gryffondor sur les bords mais elle n'était pas du genre à foncer au-devant du danger sans réfléchir.

Pour le retour à Poudlard, elle fut obligée de le passer dans le compartiment des professeurs avec ses géniteurs. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en elle et qu'elle profiterait de cette occasion pour parler avec les serpentards. Elle s'était alors plongée dans un livre d'Arithmancie et avait refusé toute tentative des Potter pour engager une conversation, même avec Lily Potter qui lui proposait d'expliquer l'Arithmancie.

« Je suis autodidacte, professeur Evans ! » avait-elle crié. « Si j'ai vraiment un problème, je vous sonnerai ! »

Elle passa toute la cérémonie de répartition à la table des gryffondors, entre les jumeaux à s'ennuyer. Elle avait techniquement le droit d'aller s'installer à la table des professeurs mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse ce plaisir aux Potter en venant s'installer à leur coté. Etre obligée de les supporter en dehors du cadre scolaire était déjà suffisant ! Elle préférait de loin la table des Lions. Au moins, il y avait les jumeaux et Hermione pour la distraire et lui remettre un semblant de sourire sur le visage. Bien qu'avec les jumeaux, c'était très souvent le cas. Leurs blagues pouvaient être hilarantes. Même pour elle. Cela l'écartait de ses sombres pensées.

Alors qu'elle se sentait observée, la métamorphomage porta son regard sur la table des professeurs où elle repéra une tête inconnue. Une tête bien étrange. L'homme semblait avoir la quarantaine, cheveux blonds clairsemés et un visage défiguré par de nombreuses cicatrices. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant chez lui, c'était un oeil bleu électrique qui tournait dans tous les sens et vous fixait intensément. En ce moment même, l'oeil était fixé sur elle. Elle était certaine que l'oeil était magique. On ne surnommait pas l'Auror Maugrey, ou ex-auror maintenant, Fol Oeil pour rien. Son artefact avait la réputation d'être magique et pouvait tout voir autour de lui, même à travers les murs, les vêtements et peut-être même les chairs. Chiara leva son verre pour cacher partiellement son visage et fit discrètement un sourire d'accueil à l'homme. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un simple rictus avant de boire dans sa gourde.

Le soir-même, alors que tous les professeurs étaient rassemblés pour faire une réunion à laquelle elle devait naturellement assister en tant que Maître des Potions, ses géniteurs la présentèrent à l'homme dans les formes. Après quelques instants de discussions alors qu'ils attendaient encore les têtes de maisons, Chiara fit une proposition que les Potter ne pourraient pas refuser.

« Mr Potter, puis-je suivre des cours particuliers auprès de Mr Maugrey ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il est un auror depuis bien plus longtemps que vous et a donc bien plus d'expérience. »

« J'ai aussi de l'expérience, Arya, » s'indigna James.

« Mais vous n'avez pas rempli la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban de mages noirs. L'auror Maugrey oui. Je suis sûre que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de cet homme. Et au moins, il n'y aura aucune animosité en cours, ce qui n'est pas le cas entre nous. »

« Parce que tu te bornes à refuser que tu es une Potter ! Tu refuses tout ce qu'il y a un lien avec nous ! »

« Fallait pas me rejeter en premier lieu ! Et oui, j'y reviendrai toujours ! C'est un crime devant la magie que d'abandonner un enfant ! Et vous l'avez commis ! Par conséquent, dès ma majorité, je m'en vais que vous le vouliez ou non ! Il ne me reste que trois ans à tenir. Et croyez-moi, chez les Serpentards, on est d'ordinaire patient ! »

« Tu n'es pas une serpentard ! »

« Et voilà que cela recommence, » soupira Chiara. « Je prends les cours de Mr Maugrey, point barre ! Vous ne pouvez pas me le refuser ! Mes arguments sont en béton armé ! »

« En quoi ? »

« Ils sont solides, » expliqua Lily qui avait comprit l'expression typiquement moldue. « Et Arya n'a pas tort. Alastor avait déjà mis quelques mages noirs en prison que nous n'avions pas encore nos ASPICS. »

« Est-ce que tu as seulement demandé à Alastor si cela le dérangeait ? »

« Cela ne me dérange pas du tout, » dit l'ex-auror d'une voix bourrue. « Cette fille a du caractère et elle a une certaine réputation depuis l'an dernier. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a dans les tripes. »

La métamorphomage sourit et remercia l'homme qu'elle savait déjà être le mangemort de Tom. Elle avait maintenant une excellente excuse pour aller le voir régulièrement. Et comme elle avait depuis la première année la réputation d'être une élève surdouée, assidue quant aux matières qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, ils ne soupçonneraient rien du tout.

Quand les quatre directeurs de maison arrivèrent après s'être occupé de leurs élèves respectifs et leur expliquer le règlement de l'école et d'autres choses, Chiara partit s'installer à la table et pour embêter ses géniteurs, elle s'assit entre Minerva et le professeur Maugrey.

oOoOo

Chiara marchait vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait envie de se détendre un peu et de parler avec la vieille sorcière. Des fois, seul un chat pouvait comprendre un autre chat ... Et là, la jeune fille avait besoin d'un peu de cette ambiance chat. Et il n'y avait plus que Minerva McGonagall qui pouvait la lui offrir. Et cette dernière le faisait toujours avec plaisir.

Elle toqua à la porte.

« Entrez, » dit la directrice des Gryffondors. « Ah ! Bonjour, Chaton ! »

« Bonjour Minerva, » répondit Chiara en souriant et refermant la porte derrière elle.

oOoOo

Une jeune fille se sentait bien triste en cette journée froide et pluvieuse. Elle marchait dans les couloirs en tenant son familier dans les bras. Elle avait encore essuyé les moqueries d'Ezequiel Potter et son larbin attitré, Ronald Weasley alors qu'elle discutait avec sa chère amie Luna. Elle n'avait rien montré aux garçons qui faisaient parfois de sa vie un enfer. Elle comprenait bien Chiara Snape, enfin ... Arya Potter de ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle sentait bien que la serpentarde avait envie d'égorger cet idiot.

La jeune fille malheureuse avait envie de parler à quelqu'un mais sa mère adoptive était trop prise, quant à son père, il n'était pas là. De plus, elle aurait bientôt cours et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'aller voir son grand-père enfermé par la faute du vieux sénile citronné, ni d'aller rendre visite à son parrain au Ministère. Ses pas la menèrent donc au bureau de Minerva McGonagall, sa marraine. Elle entra sans frapper comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis petite et fut surprise de voir Minerva sous sa forme animagus, en train de jouer avec un chaton qu'elle savait être Chiara. Elle pouvait le sentir à sa magie qu'elle connaissait déjà pour avoir souvent observé de loin la jeune fille qui était désormais leur enseignante de potion en attendant que son père adoptif puisse être sorti de sa prison ou que ce maudit Albus trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Elle les observa un moment en train de jouer à chat puis vit le sien, Salem, se joindre à la partie. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Je peux repasser plus tard, si tu veux, marraine, » dit-elle d'un air amusé.

« Marraine ? » répéta Chiara, surprise, en reprenant forme humaine.

Jamais Minerva n'avait informé la métamorphomage qu'elle était la marraine de quelqu'un. La brune ne répondit pas à la serpentard obligée de dormir chez les Lions, se rendant compte que des larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues malgré son éclat de rire précédent. Elle les essuya vivement pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses à un autre élève, en fière Serdaigle qu'elle était. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau quand elle sentit les bras de la vieille sorcière s'enrouler autour de sa taille et entendit sa voix murmurer des paroles apaisantes si familières. Elle finit par se calmer et Minerva la relâcha avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille aux yeux onyx.

« Chiara, je te présente Meredith Slughorn, ma filleule. Son père Horace m'a choisie pour veiller sur elle quand il l'a adoptée alors qu'elle n'avait que 8 ans. »

« Bonjour, » dit doucement la jeune brune, récupérant son chat.

Elle se mit à caresser un peu nerveusement le pelage de l'animal qui ronronna pour la rassurer. Voilà à quoi ressemblait une Meredith nerveuse et affaiblie. Chiara observa quelques instants la jeune fille, sans bouger. Puis, elle lui fit un doux sourire.

« Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Meredith. »

La Serdaigle scruta la Serpentard du regard, un peu méfiante, se rappelant des recommandations que son grand-père lui a faites à sa dernière visite à Nurmengard et elle analysa l'énergie émanant de la métamorphomage. C'était une chose chez un sorcier qui ne pouvait pas mentir, reflétant parfaitement l'état d'esprit de son propriétaire. Elle perçut alors la profonde tristesse de celle qui lui faisait face ainsi que sa détermination à sauver la magie. Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Je suis moi-même enchantée, » répondit-elle sur un ton doux et ferme. « J'espère de tout coeur que tu seras bientôt libérée de l'enfer des Potter. En tous cas, heureusement que tu n'es pas comme P'tit kiki. C'est malheureux que vous soyez jumeaux... »

« Mery ! Langage ! » s'indigna Minerva.

Chiara pouffa alors que la professeure soupirait de dépit.

« Alors encore heureux que je ne sois pas comme ce veracrasse, » ricana la jeune fille aux yeux onyx. « Quant à ma ... libération des enfers, pour reprendre ta formulation, j'y travaille activement avec quelques alliés, mais shhh, c'est un secret. »

« C'est mon rayon, mademoiselle Snape. Mon grand-père me dit régulièrement que pour gagner de bons alliés, il faut toujours bien savoir garder leurs secrets. »

Par cette phrase simple, Meredith lui offrait son aide, une main tendue qu'elle ne présenterait qu'une fois.

« Ton grand-père est un homme sage et avisé, » répliqua Chiara sur un ton amical. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père. Il a peut-être 'disparu' mais crois-moi sur parole, il est en sécurité loin des manigances de Dumbledore. Un ami proche y a veillé. »

Elle put sentir un informulé lancé par la jeune Serdaigle, isolant la pièce de toute oreille mal avisée.

« Ne me parle pas de cet obsédé du citron, » cracha-t-elle. « Il ne mérite pas d'avoir son nom prononcé par une jeune fille aussi brillante que toi. » Elle regarda un instant le plafond songeuse, en silence, avant d'ajouter. « Quant à mon bien aimé grand-père, sa sagesse lui a coûté sa liberté. En tous cas, cela me rassure que papa soit sain et sauf. »

« Je suis désolée pour ton grand-père. Je suppose, à t'entendre, que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a mis derrière les barreaux ... »

« Il l'a affronté à la 'loyale' en utilisant une baguette légendaire et mon grand-père est tombé, devant le regard empli de larmes de ma grand-mère qui suppliait cet individu de le laisser... Alors qu'elle empêchait son fils de voir le sort réservé à son père... Il a été emprisonné sans avoir eu le temps de leur dire au revoir, » expliqua-t-elle en serrant violemment ses poings.

Chiara s'approcha de la brune et posa une main sur son épaule alors que Minerva en faisait de même sur l'autre. Les deux sorcières lui apportèrent du réconfort par ce simple geste. Puis, les yeux de la métamorphomage s'éclairèrent alors que les dernières paroles de Meredith arrivaient à son cerveau.

« Ne me dis pas que ton grand-père est ... Wouah... La petite-fille de Gellert Grindelwald ! Si je m'attendais ... » Elle s'inclina respectueusement avec un sourire. « C'est pour moi un honneur de te rencontrer. »

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Chiara. J'ai entendu des merveilles sur toi en écoutant fantômes, elfes, créatures de la forêt mais aussi Fumseck et l'esprit de Poudlard, » dit-elle en lui rendant respectueusement son salut.

« Je sens que l'on va très bien s'entendre. Appelle-moi juste Arya quand nous serons à portée de n'importe quelle oreille indiscrète. Je n'aime pas attirer des ennuis aux autres ... »

« Si ton ennui s'appelle Potter, ce n'est pas un bien grand obstacle. Grand-père est bien plus effrayant que lui par moment. D'ailleurs il serait ravi de te parler. »

« Je ne doute pas que Grindelwald soit plus effrayant que mes tuteurs. Je serais ravie également de rencontrer pareil homme. La parole des aînés est toujours intéressante à écouter, même si on ne la suit pas toujours ..., » ajouta-t-elle avec un brin de malice. « Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi également de rencontrer l'un de mes amis. Et tous deux ont quelques griefs contre Dumbledore. »

« J'imagines que cet ami a comme toi un compagnon à langue fourchue et qu'il veut revenir parmi nous pour sauver la magie ? »

« Ah ... Les Serdaigles ..., » rit Chiara. « Leurs capacités de déduction m'étonneront toujours. »

« Je sens surtout ton familier ma chère Chiara, » dit Meredith avec un sourire. « Et puis oncle Fil a toujours été un excellent professeur. _Bonjour Sephora_, » siffla-t-elle ensuite.

« Tu es fourchelangue , » s'étonna la serpentarde alors que le reptile sortait de sa cachette, à savoir un petit trou dans le plancher du bureau de Minerva.

« _Bonjour, _» dit le basilic en retour, curieuse.

« C'est un cadeau de la famille de ma mère. Serpentard n'était pas le seul Fourchelangue au monde, simplement le plus connu et je l'admire pour beaucoup de raisons. »

« Tu m'en diras tant ... »

Meredith sourit au serpent, la caressant timidement tout en abordant un sujet plus léger qui les conduit à faire davantage connaissance à travers leurs passions communes, les animaux et plus particulièrement, les potions et les félins.

* * *

Voilà,

J'espère que cela vous a plu. On s'est bien amusée pour écrire ce chapitre. Je vous invite à lire un petit OS justement chez Storiesmania. Il s'agit de _Le Refuge de Slughorn_. Comme ça, vous aurez une petite idée de l'endroit où notre vieux Maître des Potions est allé se réfugier.

Je vous dis bonne lecture de l'OS et à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Chiara … (oui, Storie… pardon, non, non, je te jure, je ne l'ai pas oubliée) … et de Meredith.


	52. Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang

**RaR : **

**Alex : **Bonjour. Alors ma régularité est la suivante : je publie un chapitre par jour, voire deux, toutes mes fics confondues. Alors non, malheureusement pour l'instant, je ne suis pas régulière pour Chiara où je n'ai plus d'avance dans l'écriture. C'est vraiment en fonction de mon inspiration maintenant. Dès qu'un chapitre est écrit, il est publié le jour suivant.

A bientôt.

Bonne Lecture.

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 52 : Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang**

« Chiara ! Chiara, réveille-toi ! »

Hermione ...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » maugréa l'animagus en s'étirant comme un chat. Elle avisa l'heure sur son réveil-matin. « Quoi ?! Sept heures du matin ! Mais on est samedi ! »

Elle se redressa vivement sur son lit bien trop rouge de la tour de gryffondor et fusilla la brune de son regard onyx.

« J'espère pour vous, ma chère Hermione Jane Granger, que vous avez une excellente raison pour me réveiller de si bonne heure un samedi matin ..., » fit-elle de sa voix doucereuse dans une parfaite imitation de son père.

« Voilà quelque chose que je n'avais plus entendu depuis longtemps, » sourit la sorcière. « Pas assez masculin à mon goût mais le ton y est. En fait, Dumbledore voudrait que tu ailles dans son bureau. »

« Pourquoi ? Que me veut ce glucosé encore ? »

« Ca, je ne sais pas. McGonagall m'a juste informée que je devais te réveiller rapidement parce que les diligences de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang arrivent aujourd'hui et qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la journée. »

« Charmant... » Trois secondes de blanc. « Les diligences ! »

Elle sortit de son lit en sautillant comme une enfant – ce qu'elle était encore – et sortit rapidement des vêtements de sa malle.

« Je peux savoir d'où te vient cette surexcitation soudaine ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse mais aussi heureuse de voir enfin un vrai sourire sur le visage de son amie.

« Viktor, » répondit la russe. « Il va venir ! Il est un étudiant de Dumstrang. Je le connais depuis que je suis petite. J'ai appris à voler sur un balai avec lui ! J'ai tellement hâte de le voir et d'enfin passer plus que quelques instants avec lui. Les anniversaires, c'était trop court et ne parlons même pas de notre dernière entrevue lors de la Coupe de Quidditch ! Bon, je file ! »

« A tout à l'heure ! Je compte sur toi pour me raconter ce que te veut Dumbledore ! »

« Pas de souci ! » dit Chiara en se précipitant sous la douche.

oOoOo

Chiara entra dans le bureau directorial après y avoir été invitée et retint un soupir en voyant son géniteur.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Oui, mon enfant, » fit le vieil avec un sourire. « Aurais-tu croisé sur ton chemin la jeune demoiselle Slughorn, par hasard ? »

« Mery ? Non. » Elle réfléchit quelques instants. « Mais elle ne semblait pas aller très bien hier, professeur. Elle était blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. »

« Rien de sérieux, j'espère. »

« Je ne pense pas. Elle est allée à l'infirmerie. »

« Bien. Passons. Nous allons donc en discuter sans Miss Slughorn. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les diligences de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang arriveront aujourd'hui... »

« En effet, professeur, » répondit l'animagus en jetant un oeil à son géniteur qui était resté jusque là silencieux.

« J'aurais espéré qu'une personne puisse leur servir de guide à l'un et l'autre groupe. Le mieux serait que cela se passe dans leur langue respective pour qu'ils comprennent certains dangers de l'école ainsi que certaines règles qu'il est impératif de respecter. Est-ce que tu comprends, Arya ? »

Chiara releva un sourcil.

« Mais je croyais, selon les propos de Mr Potter, qu'en tant que sa 'fille', je me devais de lui obéir et par conséquent, l'un de ses ordres bien plus que clairs était justement de ne plus parler russe. Si je comprends bien votre proposition, je serai dans l'obligation de désobéir à son ordre. »

« Et depuis quand tu obéis, jeune fille ? »

Chiara ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question. Elle vit des étincelles dans le regard du vieux directeur.

« James a accepté que tu fasses visiter l'école aux élèves de Dumstrang puisque tu es la seule au sein de l'établissement à pouvoir t'exprimer en russe et à connaître toutes les subtilités de leur langue. »

« Et en quoi Mery peut vous être utile dans cette situation, professeur ? »

« Son père, Horace, a toujours apprécié passer ses vacances en France et je suis persuadé que Miss Slughorn parle ou tout du moins comprend parfaitement cette langue. »

« Je vois. Je lui ferais parvenir le message si je la croise d'ici l'arrivée des diligences. » Quelques secondes de silence. « Y a-t-il autre chose, professeur ? »

« Non, mon enfant, » sourit le vieil homme. « Tu peux partir rejoindre tes amis. »

Chiara ne se fit pas prier et partit rapidement. Plus loin de ces sorciers elle se tenait, mieux elle se sentait. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et vit son amie Meredith attablée chez les Serdaigles. Elle vit Hermione qui l'attendait chez les Gryffondors. Comme cette dernière n'avait pas encore commencé son petit déjeuner, elle l'invita d'un geste de la main à la rejoindre et toutes deux allèrent s'installer devant Mery pour parler des dernières nouvelles du jour. Et Chiara eut confirmation que Meredith parlait bien français et qu'elle avait, par ailleurs, de la famille française. Et pas n'importe quelle famille, les Flamel ! Pas étonnant que la Serdaigle soit aussi douée en potions ! Fille d'un Maître en Potions et descendante du grand et célèbre Nicolas Flamel ! Elle avait ça dans les gênes.

oOoOo

Chiara s'habilla sobrement mais avec élégance, mais toujours toute noire vêtue, pour l'accueil des diligences. Comme il n'était pas prévu qu'elle fasse de potions ce jour là, elle avait opté pour une robe simple, légèrement évasée et cachant chaque parcelle de sa peau claire. Elle avait ajouté par-dessus une cape, noire également, avec une attache représentant une feuille de chêne. C'était la seule touche de couleur sur son vêtement et que Potter aille au diable parce que les feuilles d'arbres, c'est vert ! Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche attaché uniquement par deux pics avec comme ornement des feuilles de chêne également, mais cette fois-ci en argent.

Elle se tenait aux cotés de Mery, devant les professeurs. Comme elles étaient désignées comme guides de Poudlard, il avait été demandé qu'elles se tiennent un peu à l'écart des autres. Chiara avait aussi appris que son père serait de la visite à coté de lui 'pour la protéger'. Ridicule ! Comme si elle risquait quoi que ce soit ! En particulier avec des Russes dont elle connaissait et le directeur et leur célébrité, ce cher Viktor Krum. Elle avait un peu rouspété mais elle avait très vite abandonné. Quand James Potter avait une idée en tête, difficile de la lui enlever. Au moins, il ne comprendrait rien à la conversation.

La diligence de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons arriva dans un carrosse tiré par de puissants abraxans. Ils atterrirent tout en douceur et élégance sur le chemin de terre et Hagrid les aida à descendre. Les pauvres jeunes gens, filles et garçons, étaient vêtus de leur uniforme bleu clair et semblaient trembler de froid. Ils étaient de toute évidence pas habitués au climat frais de l'Ecosse.

La diligence de l'Institut Dumstrang arriva par bateau. Chiara avait réprimé un sourire en voyant le navire surgir des profondeurs du lac. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle le trouvait toujours aussi magnifique. Les Russes amarrèrent le bateau au ponton et vinrent ensuite se rassembler aux cotés des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Ils étaient vêtus bien plus chaudement avec leurs capes de fourrure et leurs tenues d'hiver. Chiara reconnut immédiatement Igor Karkarov et Viktor dans le lot.

Dumbledore accueillit chaleureusement les deux écoles et les fit entrer pour ne pas qu'ils prennent froid à rester planter là. Ils furent conduits dans la Grande Salle où les présentations furent faites en de bien meilleures conditions pour tous. Mery et Chiara furent présentées aux diligences de Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang en tant que guides et elles partirent chacune avec un groupe pour leur montrer ce qui seraient leurs quartiers de vie tout au long de leur séjour à Poudlard.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons logeraient dans les deux tours est du château tandis que ceux de Dumstrang seraient ...

« Dumbledore a bien eu raison de les mettre dans les cachots auprès des serpentards, » commenta James Potter à sa fille alors qu'ils menaient le groupe vers les dits cachots. « Des mages noirs. Ils ne méritent que les cachots. »

Chiara soupira bruyamment devant autant d'impolitesse mais ne commenta pas. Quand elle entendit quelques remarques désobligeantes dites en russe juste derrière elle, elle sourit et fit comme si on lui avait posé une question. Comment Potter pourrait-il savoir que cela n'en était pas une ?

**« Ne faites pas attention aux remarques de cet homme. Il est raciste envers les Russes à cause d'un problème avec mon père. Pour plus de renseignements, demandez à votre attrapeur préféré, il a mon autorisation de tout raconter dans les moindres détails. Mais sinon rassurez-vous, les cachots sont très accueillants et les Serpentards ne sont pas méchants. Ils sont justes réservés et gardent leurs émotions pour eux à cause d'hommes comme lui. Si jamais vous avez des questions, je suis disposée à y répondre et je suis sûre que les serpentards, et même des élèves des autres maisons, le seront également. On n'est pas tous racistes, bien au contraire. »**

**« Vik, tu vas passer sous un interrogatoire minutieux, mon ami, »** fit une voix bourrue en tapant sur l'épaule de Viktor. **« Car j'ai l'impression que c'est elle la belle jeune anglaise dont tu parles depuis quelques temps. »**

Des rires se firent entendre dans le groupe russe, accompagné par celui de Chiara.

**« Je ne suis pas anglaise mais russe, quoi que puissent en dire mes géniteurs, » **rit-elle. **« Alors je te manque tant que cela ? » **demanda-t-elle ensuite en croisant le beau regard ténébreux de son vieil ami.

**« Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Mais cette année, on va rattraper le temps perdu. Cela te dirait de venir voler avec moi ? »**

**« Pas tout de suite, j'ai des devoirs à corriger. Mais oui, prochainement. Cela me manque beaucoup nos petites balades en plein air. » **

**« Des devoirs ? »**

**« Je suis Maître des Potions ici, » **répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. **« Ils ne trouvent pas quelqu'un de majeur pour prendre le poste alors je l'ai en attendant. »**

**« Sinon ... Tu peux nous dire quoi sur le château ? » **demanda une fille aux boucles auburn qui se mettaient à sa hauteur.

« **Alors, il a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans par Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard et depuis, de nombreuses générations d'élèves ont parcourus ses couloirs. Je te passe ce que tu peux aisément trouver dans les livres. La lecture de **_L'histoire de Poudlard_** est intéressante. Concrètement, ce que je peux déjà vous dire, c'est de vous méfier des escaliers car ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. Faites attention à Peeves car il est susceptible de vous faire de sales tours, c'est notre esprit frappeur. Viktor, pour toi, méfie-toi de tout le monde parce que tu vas te faire courser par toutes les donzelles et les jouvenceaux du château mais je pense que je ne t'apprends rien. »**

**« Oh que non ! Ce n'est même pas une surprise, » **soupira le joueur de Quidditch. « **Cela a été la même chose à Dumstrang depuis le début de l'année. L'horreur... »**

**« Bienvenu au club des célébrités..., » **soupira à son tour l'animagus. « **Quoi d'autres encore ... ? Méfiez-vous des profonds cachots. C'est un vrai labyrinthe, on peut facilement s'y perdre au début. En cas de soucis, envoyez toujours un patronus à un adulte. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un élève se perd... Alors ... Si vous faites un plongeon dans le lac, méfiez-vous du Calmar Géant. Je vous déconseille de vous rendre dans la Forêt Interdite car il y a pas mal de créatures dangereuses qui y vivent. Il y a notamment un nid d'Acromantules. »**

Chiara réfléchit un instant sur les choses à savoir sur le château. Elle se tourna alors vers son géniteur.

« Mr Potter, y a-t-il des choses à savoir sur le château, mis à part les interdictions habituelles ? »

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les cachots.

« Non, je ne pense pas. » Il ouvrit la porte menant à leur salle commune. « Tu leur montres et tu sors rapidement, tu as dix minutes. Et tu obéis, jeune fille ! » ajouta-t-il, menaçant, alors que Chiara ouvrait la bouche pour protester. « Je ne veux pas que tu restes dans cette salle sans surveillance ! Surtout en compagnie d'un mangemort ! »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller toute seule, Mr Potter ! » siffla Chiara. « Quant à Mr Karkaroff, je n'ai rien à craindre de lui puisqu'il est un vieil ami de mon père ! »

« Snape n'est pas ton père, il ne l'a jamais été ! Je suis ton père, Arya ! Et il est temps que tu l'acceptes ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner dans ce débat, où je sais très bien que devant un tribunal qui n'aurait pas été soudoyé par quelques gallions sous la table, j'aurais eu gain de cause et ma famille ne serait dès lors pas à Azkaban ! »

Elle poussa violemment la porte menant à la salle commune de Dumstrang et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés. Elle avait envie de hurler. Elle sentit deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour d'elle alors que les élèves de Dumstrang étaient rentrés à sa suite. James Potter était resté dehors et attendait, sûrement montre en main. Chiara se tourna et prit son ami d'enfance dans ses bras.

**« Tu m'as manquée, »** murmura-t-elle.

«** Toi aussi, Chatte de Gouttière, » **répondit Viktor dans son oreille. « **Et tu manques aussi aux jumelles. »**

Elle resta là à profiter de l'étreinte pendant quelques minutes avant de s'écarter. Elle indiqua les dortoirs des filles et des garçons, la salle commune fonctionnant comme celle de Serpentard. Les garçons à gauche et les filles à droite.

Elle sortit au bout de pile dix minutes après avoir cherché un peu de réconfort auprès de Viktor et elle avait vu le soutien dans les yeux de tous les Russes qui n'avaient vraiment pas apprécié le comportement et les propos de Potter. L'homme allait avoir des problèmes un jour ou l'autre c'était garanti. Elle n'accorda aucun regard à son géniteur et sortit des cachots pour rejoindre le professeur Maugrey dans son bureau. S'entraîner et se défouler sur un mannequin serait bienvenu.

Oh mais au fait ! Peut-être que Viktor accepterait de s'entraîner avec elle pour les duels ? Le niveau de Dumstrang était d'office plus élevé que celui de Poudlard. Elle lui demanderait le lendemain quand elle ferait le tour du château et de Pré-au-Lard avec le groupe, même si cela devait être en la présence de Lord Potter. Elle s'arrêta un instant. Ce serait plus agréable plutôt en la compagnie de Lady Potter ... non ? Elle lui demanderait au soir, au dîner. Suggérant qu'il serait sage d'éviter une guerre ou un incident diplomatique juste au début de l'année, sinon ce serait de longs mois invivables en présence de la délégation de Dumstrang. Et les Russes ont la mémoire longue ...

Elle sourit à son plan tout bonnement serpentard pour arriver à ses fins et rejoignit Barty ... pardon, le professeur Maugrey dans son bureau.

* * *

Alors, je vous propose maintenant de rejoindre les élèves de Beauxbâtons et notre chère Meredith Slughorn en allant lire le nouvel OS de notre chère Storiesmania, _Visite guidée par l'héritière Flamel dans toute sa splendeur. _

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Chiara Snape.

Bisous.

Memepotter952504


	53. La Coupe de Feu

**Chapitre 53 : La Coupe de Feu**

Mis à part les repas du soir avec la famille Potter, Chiara passa une relativement bonne semaine. Si ce n'est un léger détail. Elle devait maintenant manger à la table des professeurs pour le déjeuner et le dîner. Ordre express des Potter et Dumbledore. La raison. Ne pas être en compagnie de mauvaises personnes.

En effet, dès le lendemain de l'arrivée des délégations, alors que Chiara mangeait avec ses amis de Gryffondor, ainsi que Meredith et Luna qui s'étaient jointes à eux, Viktor était venu s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Elle en avait été ravie et ne s'était pas privée de faire les présentations. Ils avaient ri pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que James Potter face son entrée dans la salle et pique une crise en voyant les personnes entourant sa fille. Il avait de nouveau fait une scène.

Chiara avait aussi hurlé de rage mais elle avait été obligée d'obéir. Lily Potter avait donc préparé une place à coté d'elle pour la jeune fille. Mais c'était mal connaître la jeune animagus. Elle s'était fait un plaisir de les contrarier tout en leur obéissant. Elle s'était installée entre Madame Maxime et Minerva. Et depuis, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être en compagnie de n'importe qui sauf des Potter et de Dumbledore qui naturellement les soutenait. Et de nombreux professeurs l'aidaient dans ce but. Et d'un comme un accord, les directeurs de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang se décalaient volontiers d'une place afin de permettre à la jeune fille de s'installer le plus loin possible de ces horribles personnes. Ils connaissaient tous sa malheureuse histoire et la soutenaient. Et pour ceux qui se posaient encore la question de comment les Potter avaient pu gagner le procès, elle le leur expliquait volontiers lorsqu'on venait lui demander.

Chiara n'avait en tête qu'une chose, la fin de l'année. Elle en rêvait presque. Une fois ce moment arrivé, elle pourrait rejoindre Tom. Elle pourrait l'aider à reprendre une enveloppe corporelle convenable. Et une fois que le sorcier aurait récupéré ses pouvoirs, ils pourraient trouver un plan pour libérer sa famille. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant, c'était donner cours, rire avec ses quelques amis, corriger les devoirs et s'armer d'une infinie patience.

Ainsi, malgré le fait qu'elle ne mangeait plus avec ses amis, elle passait toujours beaucoup de temps entre les cours et quoi que puisse en dire les Potter, des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang se joignaient volontiers à leur groupe de temps à autre pour discuter. Et ils n'avaient pas à obéir aux professeurs de Poudlard. Selon eux, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. A moins que discuter soit devenu un acte interdit par la loi ?

Chiara avança dans la Grande Salle en arborant un léger bleu sur le visage. Elle l'avait déjà traité avec un baume mais il était encore visible.

« Qui t'a fait cela ? » s'écria Lily Potter en mère poule alors qu'elle prenait le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

La métamorphomage se dégagea avec une expression de dédain sur le visage.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que je prends des cours auprès du professeur Maugrey ? J'ai eu une séance de pratique pour le moins intensive et je me suis fait avoir plusieurs fois, voilà tout. Ce n'est qu'un bleu, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait tuée non plus ! »

Chiara partit s'installer entre Minerva McGonagall et Mme Pince. Aujourd'hui était le moment que tout le monde attendait. La sélection des trois champions. Normalement, seuls les élèves majeurs pouvaient participer au tournoi des trois sorciers mais Barty lui avait assuré qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de détourner ce petit détail et qu'Ezequiel participerait également. Elle attendait juste de savoir comment il y était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas demandé dans le cas où elle serait interrogée. Autant ne pas s'encombrer d'informations inutiles et qui pourraient s'avérer être compromettantes.

Dumbledore fit un discours qu'elle n'écouta pas. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de tout cela, ce n'était qu'une étape nécessaire pour atteindre son objectif. Toute sa vie n'était plus qu'attente de la fin d'année. Elle s'occupait et se distrayait avec ses amis mais pour le reste ... Le silence se fit soudain dans la salle alors que le directeur réduisait la luminosité et s'approchait de la Coupe de Feu. Les flammes bleues devinrent d'un rouge flamboyant alors qu'elle crachait un morceau de parchemin roussi.

« La Championne de Beauxbâtons est ... Fleur Delacour ! » cria Dumbledore.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement fut fait pour la demoiselle qui se leva et passa par la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Le calme revint rapidement, tout le monde regardait l'artefact alors que ses flammes redevenaient rouges.

« Le Champion de Dumnstrang est ... Viktor Krum ! » fit le directeur en regardant le parchemin.

Chiara prit son verre et but une gorgée, mais elle sourit au russe quand il passa devant elle pour rejoindre l'autre championne.

« Le Champion de Poudlard est ... Ezequiel Potter ? » s'étonna Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune gryffondor fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait ses parents. Il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe, comment pouvait-il être champion ? Le silence était lourd alors que certains commentaient que Potter était un tricheur. La seule qui était vraiment ravie de le voir avancer, sans pour autant le montrer, c'était Chiara. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu.

Tous les professeurs et directeurs se levèrent sauf elle qui buvait toujours son verre de jus d'orange.

« Arya, tu viens ? » demanda James Potter.

« Cela ne me concerne pas. »

« Ton frère est un champion alors tu viens, sale gamine. Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer par la peau des fesses ! »

« Comme si vous pouviez y arriver, » ricana la jeune fille en se levant pour passer devant l'homme. « Je vous mettrais à terre en un rien de temps, Mr Potter. »

Elle descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la salle des trophées où tous les champions, Ludo Verpey et Bartemius Croupton Senior attendaient. Elle se plaça entre Minerva et Alastor et s'assit sur une table, montrant clairement qu'elle se désintéressait totalement de ce qui se passait pour embêter les Potter. Elle avait le droit de temps en temps à agir comme une enfant de son âge non ?

Viktor ne fut pas dupe de son stratagème et avait un léger sourire en coin. Elle le lui rendit tout aussi discret avant de détourner le regard.

« Ezequiel, as-tu mis ton nom dans la coupe ? » demanda Lily.

« Non, maman. »

« Tu n'as pas demandé à quelqu'un de plus âgé de le faire à ta place ? »

« Non, maman, je te le jure. »

« Ce garçon ment c'est évident ! » rétorqua Madame Maxime.

« Bien que je conçois qu'Ezequiel Potter est un menteur de première, » commenta Chiara depuis son coin. « Je doute fort qu'il ait pu passer la ligne d'âge. »

« C'est toi qui a mis mon nom dans la coupe ? » demanda alors Ezequiel.

« Comme si j'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, » renifla la jeune fille. « Tu es bien assez casse-cou et fouteur de trouble pour te tuer tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'une vulgaire inscription à un tournoi pour être débarrassée de toi ! Mais si tu veux ma parole, alors la voilà. » Elle sortit sa baguette. « Moi, Arya Lily Potter, je jure sur ma magie que je n'ai pas mis le nom d'Ezequiel Potter dans la Coupe de Feu. »

Un filet de magie bleue très pur sortit du bout de bois pour se plonger dans son coeur et dans celui d'Ezequiel, assurant ainsi que le serment était véridique et fait devant Magia elle-même.

« Satisfait ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Qui cela pourrait être ? » demanda alors James Potter.

« C'est un acte de magie qui n'est de toute façon pas à la portée d'un quatrième année, » commenta Maugrey.

« Vous semblez avoir bien réfléchi à la question, Fol Oeil, » fit Karkaroff avec un accent à couper au couteau.

« C'était mon travail de penser comme un mage noir, Karkaroff, » rétorqua le faux auror. « Vous devriez vous en souvenir. »

« Cela ne résout rien, Alastor, » coupa Dumbledore en se tournant vers Croupton. « Je m'en remets à vous, Barty. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le sorcier, attendant son verdict.

« Tous les Champions désignés pour concourir sont liés par un contrat magique. Mr Potter n'a pas le choix. Il est, depuis ce soir, un champion du tournoi. »

« T'es pas dans la merde, Potter, » ricana Chiara. « Je te promets de déposer une fleur à tes funérailles. »

« ARYA ! » s'écrièrent le couple Potter.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda cette dernière. « Il a à peine quatorze ans. Il est peut-être doué en duel mais le tournoi ne se résume pas à faire des duels. Il y a des épreuves qui demandent bien plus de réflexions et d'esprit, ce que Potter n'a pas, ou pas beaucoup. Il est courageux, certes, mais il n'est pas une lumière. Et puis, je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que plusieurs pensent tout bas. Et il me semble avoir déjà dit que je m'en balançais royalement. »

« Il s'agit de ton frère ! » cria Lily, indignée. « Tu devrais te sentir plus concernée ! »

« Et pourquoi ? Vous êtes-vous sentis concernés quand vous m'avez abandonnée chez un moldu violeur d'enfants ? Non, vous étiez trop préoccupés au bien-être de Potter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me préoccuper du sien maintenant, il a bien deux parents qui se préoccupent du moindre de ses soins. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Et moi, je ne veux pas d'un frère comme lui. Jamais ! »

Elle descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda James Potter. « Nous n'en avons pas fini ! »

« Je vais dans mon bureau. J'ai des potions à noter. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à dire, vous ne voulez pas comprendre que je vous hais pour ce que j'ai vécu auprès des Dursley, que je vous hais pour ce que vous avez fait aux seules personnes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux ! Vous aurez beau tenter tout ce que vous voulez, jamais je ne serais votre fille ! Jamais ! Et je n'ai pas honte de le crier sur tous les toits ! »

Elle sortit et ferma violemment la porte derrière elle pour faire bonne mesure.

oOoOo

« Alors ? » demanda Tom alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune métamorphomage attablée à la table de la cuisine.

« Ezequiel est bien le champion de Poudlard, » sourit-elle. « Barty a bien travaillé. Pour le reste, il ne me manque plus que quelques ingrédients et je pourrais commencer à préparer la potion. »

« Comment vas-tu faire pour la préparer sans qu'ils ne le découvrent ? » demanda le mage noir, curieux.

« J'utilise la malle à neuf serrures de Barty. Il y en a une qui est un petit laboratoire de potions juste pour moi, il a tout prévu. »

« Bien. Et sinon, comment tu vas ? »

« J'en ai marre des Potter, » soupira la sorcière. « Je n'ai même pas le droit de fréquenter les élèves de Dumstrang parce qu'ils sont russes. »

« Et ? »

« Je m'en fiche complètement et je les fréquente quand même, » rit-elle. « Manquerait plus que je ne puisse pas parler avec Viktor ! Je me fais attraper parfois mais comme je n'ai pas l'intention d'être une gentille petite fille obéissante ... »

Le mage noir rit doucement.

« Tu aimes ce Viktor, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ... c'est mon meilleur ami ... je ... nous ne sommes que des amis ! »

L'homme eut un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres alors que la jeune fille prenait une teinte de plus en plus rouge.

« Tu es amoureuse, » fit-il avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Oh que si, tu l'es. Cela se voit. »

« Tant que cela ? »

« Oui, mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que tu laisses tomber ton masque avec moi, Chiara, » rassura-t-il. « Je doute que les autres puissent le voir. »

« Rassurant. » Elle regarda l'heure. 03h00. « Je pense que je vais me coucher, je donne cours à 9h. »

« D'accord, petit serpent. Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi, Tom, » sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de monter se coucher.

Le mage noir quitta alors l'esprit de la jeune fille pour retourner dans le sien.


	54. Gynécomage et Quidditch

**Chapitre 54 : Gynécomage et Quidditch**

_Répliques Cultes : On aime me fréquenter ! Je suis passionnante et passionnée. Comme cendrillon_

Chiara était dans le dortoir des gryffondor et se sentait pas bien. Elle avait mal au ventre comme jamais. Pensant qu'elle était malade, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle eut un choc en voyant tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu. Elle eut du mal à comprendre, son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et surtout la douleur. Elle paniqua et envoya un patronus à Minerva. La sorcière arriva rapidement.

« Ce n'est rien Chiara, c'est normal, » dit-elle avec douceur. « Tu deviens juste une femme. »

« C'est si douloureux. »

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Elles s'y dirigèrent rapidement et Chiara prit une potion contre la douleur. Elle se rendormit rapidement, soulagée. Mais ce n'était que partie remise car la douleur recommença quelques heures plus tard. Cela la mettait de très mauvaise humeur. Elle avait constamment ses mains sur son ventre et elle était en boule dans son lit. Elle sentait le sortilège qui la maintenait propre et elle écoutait vaguement les explications de ce qui lui arrivait.

Etre une femme. Des règles. Cela voulait dire qu'elle pourrait un jour peut-être fonder une famille. Sauf qu'avec ses antécédents, rien n'était plus sûr.

Son schéma de pensée était perturbé par la douleur. Elle sentit une main douche dans ses cheveux et elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser les yeux verts de sa mère biologique. Elle grogna.

« Nous t'emmenons à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Nous ? »

« James et moi. »

Chiara soupira et se redressa. Elle n'aurait pas le choix de les supporter. Elle ne réfléchit même pas plus loin. Elle devait de toute façon voir un médicomage. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'hôpital sorcier et furent très rapidement reçu. Le nom des Potter... La métamorphomage en profita volontiers, c'était son bien-être qui était touché. Elle voulait que la douleur cesse.

Elle se laissa examiner en silence, répondant aux questions qui lui étaient posées.

« C'est magnifique, » sourit la gynécomage. « Tu deviens une femme. Dorénavant, si tu songes à avoir des aventures avec les garçons, tu devras te protéger. »

« C'est bien beau, cela, Madame, » répondit Chiara d'une voix blanche, alors que ses parents semblaient heureux pour elle. « Mais qu'en est-il exactement, en prenant compte de mon dossier médical. »

« Ton dossier médical ? »

« J'arrive pas à y croire..., » soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers le couple Potter. « Vous ne lui avez pas donné mon dossier ?! Tinky ! »

L'elfe apparut dans un pop.

« Mademoiselle Chiara a appelé ? »

« Oui, pourrais-tu m'apporter mon dossier médical, s'il te plait ? » demanda la jeune fille, ignorant le regard colérique de James Potter.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut pour revenir deux minutes plus tard. Elle donna directement le dossier au gynécomage.

« Nous sommes encore en train de vérifier le dossier, » tenta le Lord Potter en voulant reprendre le dossier. « Nous pensons que ces hommes étaient des incapables ... »

« Je peux pourtant vous assurer que les Médicomages Lesskov et Williams sont réputés. Et comme leurs deux rapports semblent similaires, je suis plutôt d'avis de les suivre, » coupa la dame, faisant faiblement sourire Chiara de satisfaction.

La médicomage lut rapidement les conclusions des deux hommes et releva un regard grave.

« Selon moi, tu pourrais en effet avoir un jour un enfant, mais ce serait risqué. Cela releverait même du miracle que tu mènes une grossesse à terme. Mais je peux demander à ce que de plus amples examens soient faits puisque les précédents remontent à trois ans maintenant. Peut-être que la situation est meilleure qu'inscrite ici, » dit-elle en montrant le dossier. « Qu'en penses-tu Chiara ? »

« C'est Arya ! » siffla James Potter. « Cette elfe de malheur l'appelle toujours ainsi. Mais son nom de naissance est Arya ! »

La dite Arya soupira mais secoua la tête. C'était un combat perdu d'avance.

« Je suis d'accord pour passer tous les tests et examens que vous jugez nécessaires, » répondit-elle à la place.

Ils discutèrent longuement afin de convenir de rendez-vous ultérieurs et Chiara passa déjà quelques examens mineurs avant de retourner à Poudlard. Mais elle était bonne à prendre des potions contre la douleur pour supporter cette horrible période.

Une fois de retour, James Potter attrapa violemment la jeune fille et la poussa dans un coin.

« J'aimerais que tu cesses de me faire passer pour un imbécile ! »

« Dans ce cas, apprenez à vous servir de ce que vous avez entre vos deux oreilles ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Vous vous fichez peut-être de ma santé mais elle est très importante pour moi ! Je paye encore et toujours les conséquences d'un sale porc et vous n'êtes pas tout à fait innocents dans cette histoire ! »

Elle tenta de se dégager mais l'homme la tenait fermement.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Pas tant que tu n'apprendras pas à me respecter et m'obéir ! Tu vas m'écouter, jeune fille ! »

Les yeux de la métamorphomage s'étrécirent. Elle relâcha sa magie et propulsa James Potter en un vol plané. Il percuta le mur de l'autre coté du couloir.

« Quiconque me voudra du mal ou me menacera recevra le même sort ! » fit la jeune fille, glaciale, alors qu'elle voyait l'homme sortir sa baguette. « Plus personne ne me fera plus jamais de mal, plus jamais personne ne me touchera ! Ni vous, ni qui que ce soit ! Jamais ! »

Elle partit d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre la tour des gryffondor où elle y retrouva ses amis. En voyant sa mauvaise humeur, les jumeaux se lancèrent dans la mission sacrée de la calmer et d'amener un sourire sur son visage d'ange.

oOoOo

Chiara lisait tranquillement le journal à la table des professeurs quand ses amis attirèrent son attention.

« Arya, tu viens jouer avec nous ? » demanda Fred.

« A quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille en levant les yeux de son journal.

« On va aller faire quelques balles au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch. »

Chiara resta songeuse un instant avant de sourire.

« Tinky, apporte mon balai, s'il te plait. »

L'elfe arriva avec le Petrov4 et la petite bande partit pour le terrain et la métamorphomage croisa le regard de plusieurs russes avec un sourire entendu. Ils reçurent le message et une fille se leva pour aller prévenir leur joueur.

Et en effet, Viktor arriva quinze minutes après eux sur le terrain avec quelques autres.

« Alors ? » fit le russe avec un sourire. « On peut se joindre à vous ? Un cinq contre cinq ? »

« Qui ferait l'attrapeur ? » demanda George en regardant ses amis.

« Moi bien sûr, » sourit Chiara. « Cela m'arrivait de faire un duel avec lui à l'occasion. Mais on a toujours fait attention. »

« Tu peux voler sans risque maintenant ? » demanda son vieil ami.

« Tant que mon familier reste auprès de moi, je ne risque rien, » répondit-elle alors qu'elle caressait le léger renflement en dessous de son écharpe, là où Séphora s'était lovée.

« Ton familier ? »

« Je te la présenterai un jour, » promit Chiara.

« Bon. Je serai l'arbitre, » dit Hermione avec un sourire. « Poudlard contre Dumstrang. Que les meilleurs gagnent ! »

Ils rirent tous chaleureusement alors qu'ils se saluaient. Ils montèrent chacun sur leur balai et commencèrent leur partie. George n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer en tant que poursuiveur et Ginny ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe mais dans l'ensemble, ils se débrouillaient bien pour ce petit match amical.

Chiara riait beaucoup. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée en compagnie d'un vieil ami à juste poursuivre une petite balle dorée. Elle ne remarqua pas que leur match attira peu à peu des spectateurs dont, sans surprise, son père biologique qui n'était pas content du tout de voir sa fille s'amuser ainsi dans les airs avec ces russes. Il la voyait épaule contre épaule avec ce joueur de Quidditch à poursuivre le VIf d'Or, la main tendue.

Ne pouvant pas intervenir sans s'attirer les foudres de tout le monde, et voulant aussi savoir si sa fille avait hérité de son talent pour le jeu, il attendit patiemment dans les gradins. Et il ne fut finalement pas déçu : après une bon quart d'heure de poursuite acharnée avec la petite balle dorée, Arya finit par l'attraper avec un sourire resplendissant.

Quand la jeune fille redescendit au sol, elle soupira en avisant le regard de James Potter.

« Je vois que tu as le talent familial, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, sourire que Chiara voulait arracher. « Mais il me semblait t'avoir ordonné de ne pas traîner avec ces gens ! » termina-t-il en la grondant.

« Je n'y peux rien ! » répliqua la métamorphomage. « On aime me fréquenter ! Je suis passionnante et passionnée ! Et merci... je crois... »

« La prochaine fois, je t'aurais, chatte de gouttière, » rit Viktor en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Eh ! Pas les cheveux ! » s'indigna Chiara en lui faisant une tape sur la main. « Je suis déjà assez décoiffée comme ça ! »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Tu veux tenter ma patience, Viki ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

« Viktor, si elle est aussi douée que tu le dis, je te conseille de t'enfuir, » fit une russe un peu plus loin avant d'éclater de rire.

Le dit Viktor avisa la baguette, puis les cheveux de la métamorphomage, puis ses sourcils relevés et son regard espiègle. Il ne put résister à l'envie de l'ébouriffer encore plus et de partir en courant, poursuivi par une jeune fille qui lui lançait sort sur sort pour lui faire payer son audace. Le tout sous les yeux de James Potter qui était partagé entre punir sa fille ou en rire. Car elle le punissait bien ce russe ! Il reconnaissait des sorts plus que vicieux dans le lot.

Il sentit deux bras l'entourer amoureusement et un baiser sur sa joue.

« Au lieu de te la mettre à dos tout le temps, essaie de la prendre un peu dans le sens du poil, » murmura Lily à son oreille. « C'est le mieux que nous ayons à faire. Et puis, même si Snape, Black et Lupin ont été des connards, tous les russes ne sont pas comme eux. Et ce jeune Krum semble être quelqu'un de bien. J'ai jamais vu Arya être aussi souriante qu'en sa compagnie. »

Le Lord souffla mais finit par céder aux paroles sages de son épouse. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

« Je lui accorde une chance ! Une seule ! Pas deux ! Premier faux pas et je le fais retourner en Russie par portoloin ! »

Ils observèrent leur fille poursuivre le russe encore quelques instants avant de retourner au château. Mais le Lord garderait ce russe à l'oeil.

oOoOo

Lily était dans le salon de ses appartements privés à feuilleter les demandes en mariage pour sa fille. Cela pleuvait depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la famille et qu'elle était en plus la Survivante. Son mari était dans la cuisine à préparer le thé.

« Franchement, » dit-elle, songeuse. « Avec son dossier médical, on ne devrait pas la forcer à se marier. La médicomage a été claire. Il n'y a aucune garantie qu'elle puisse mener une grossesse à terme. Hors toutes les familles de haut rang voudront exiger d'elle qu'elle porte leurs enfants ... On devrait la laisser choisir avec qui elle fera sa vie... »

Elle ne vit pas James lever les yeux au ciel. Il revint avec deux tasses fumantes et lui en présenta une. Elle le remercia avec un sourire avant de boire doucement le doux breuvage. Au bout de quelques instants, l'homme prit la parole.

« Arya se mariera avec l'homme qu'on choisira pour elle et elle fera honneur à notre famille en lui offrant des enfants, quel qu'en soit les risques. C'est le devoir de toutes les femmes de bonne famille ! »

« Oui, tu as raison, » fit Lily qui avait les pupilles un peu dilatées, à peine visible.

James sourit en tapotant distraitement le renflement de sa poche, là où il avait rangé le flacon de potion maintenant vidé de son contenu.


	55. Des Blessures Etranges

Bonjour, bonjour,

Avant de lire ce chapitre, je vous conseille fortement de lire (ou de relire pour certains XD) _Le Cauchemar de Cornedrue _écrit par ma chère Storiesmania. Voici ce qui se passera au réveil de notre (pas) cher James Potter.

Bonne Lecture,

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : Des Blessures Etranges**

James Potter se réveilla en hurlant, faisant sursauter sa femme qui dormait à ses cotés. Il était couvert de sueur et avait la respiration rapide.

« James ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je ... Juste un cauchemar, » répondit l'homme en se passant une main sur le visage. « Rendors-toi, ma chérie. »

« Hmmm ... Dormir ... J'adore ce mot, » fit la rousse en retournant dans les bras de Morphée.

Le Maraudeur se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'aspergea pendant quelques instants le visage d'eau fraîche pour chasser les dernières brumes de cet improbable cauchemar.

Comme si Salazar Serpentard pouvait débarquer ainsi pour le tuer si jamais il contrariait encore Arya. Et pourquoi l'appelait-il Chiara ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à foutre ? Elle n'était pas une de ces descendantes ! Les Potter étaient les descendants de Godric Gryffondor ! Pas de Serpentard !

Il s'essuya ensuite le visage et les mains et se regarda dans la glace. Ses yeux bruns s'étrécirent alors qu'il voyait du sang sur son pyjama. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il ôtait son haut. Il saignait. Mais cela ne semblait pas trop sérieux. Et étrangement, ses blessures étaient aux endroits exactes où les lames du fondateur avaient été plantées !

Il alla prendre une douche rapide pour enlever tout le sang et banda les plaies. Cela ne servait à rien d'aller déranger Poppy pour cela. Un peu de désinfectant, de la gaze et le tour est joué. Bientôt se serait fini.

Il changea de pyjama et retourna se coucher, embrassant l'épaule de son épouse alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Il se rendormit rapidement et ne se réveilla plus de la nuit.

Durant les jours suivants, il dut changer plusieurs fois les bandages. Si les plaies n'étaient pas sérieuses d'apparence, elles ne s'arrêtaient par contre pas de saigner. Cela devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. James se sentait faiblir de plus en plus et il n'osait faire trop de magie sous peine de s'évanouir à cause de tout le sang perdu. Il errait dans les couloirs tel un zombie dorénavant.

Il finit par prendre le chemin des cachots où il savait qu'il trouverait sa fille. Et il savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas cours. Elle profitait de ces moments de pause pour corriger les travaux des élèves en attendant que ses amis finissent leur journée. Il toqua à la porte.

« C'est ouvert ! » fit la voix de la jeune fille. « Mr Potter ? »

« J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, Arya, » dit directement le Lord.

Chiara posa lentement sa plume sur la table et regarda son tuteur, les yeux insondables.

« Cela dépend quoi, » répondit-elle avec prudence.

« J'aurais besoin d'une potion de régénération sanguine. »

La métamorphomage fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai que l'homme semblait bien pâle, bien plus que d'habitude. Mais cela pouvait être du à n'importe quoi.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis blessé et j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. »

« Très bien. Il faut que je vérifie la blessure avec Mme Pomfresh pour être sûre que je peux vous en fournir, » dit-elle en se levant.

James Potter qui n'aimait pas du tout l'idée, l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Donne-moi juste cette potion, Arya. »

« Pas sans l'avis de l'infirmière ! » rétorqua-t-elle vivement. « Personne n'ignore la haine que j'éprouve à votre égard ! Vous m'avez presque tout pris ! S'il vous arrive quelque chose et qu'on apprend que je vous ai donné une potion sans l'avis d'un médicomage, on pourra m'accuser d'avoir tenté de vous tuer ! Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tomber dans pareil piège ! Je suis navrée mais je tiens encore à ma pseudo-liberté ! Merci bien ! »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et défia l'homme du regard.

« Maintenant, vous avez le choix, Mr Potter ! Soit, nous allons demander l'avis de Mme Pomfresh, soit trouvez-vous une autre personne pour vous fournir cette potion ! Et vous pouvez oublier de fouiller mes affaires, je n'en ai pas en stock. Et je peux le répéter sous veritaserum si nécessaire ! »

James Potter serra les dents mais il devait admettre que sa fille savait très bien se défendre dans des moments pareils. Maudit serpentard qui lui a appris à se servir de sa tête ! Elle n'était vraiment pas docile ! Pour sa santé, et parce qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas rivaliser contre sa fille dans son état de faiblesse, l'homme rendit les armes et accepta de la suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Merlin, James ! » s'exclama Poppy en retirant les bandages. « Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » soupira l'homme alors que sa fille observait ses blessures, le visage neutre. « Je me suis réveillé, il y a deux jours, avec ces plaies sur le corps et elles ne veulent pas arrêter de saigner ! Je suis victime d'un mauvais sort ! C'est certain ! »

« Qu'avez-vous besoin, Mme Pomfresh ? » demanda Chiara qui avait très envie de partir loin de son géniteur.

« Potion de régénération sanguine. »

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

« Et elle a eu raison de ne pas vous en donner tout de suite ! Avec certains maléfices, il faut les éviter ! Sauf si nous voulons mourir, bien sûr ! »

La métamorphomage adressa un sourire narquois au Lord, avant de continuer d'une voix neutre.

« Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Des baumes de soin. Et si tu pouvais aussi me faire une réserve de pimentine au passage. Il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui viennent me voir pour des rhumes. »

« Je vais préparer cela tout de suite. Je serai de retour dans quatre heures avec le tout. »

« Merci, Arya, tu es un ange, » sourit l'infirmière.

Tandis que la jeune fille sortait, Poppy reporta son regard sur le parchemin flottant, le visage professionnel. Mais intérieurement, elle était bien contente du sort de son patient. Celui qui avait fait cela avait bien choisi sa cible et était très doué en terme de punition. Si elle n'avait pas peur pour son image auprès des élèves pour ne pas soigner quelqu'un, elle aurait volontiers laissé James Potter avec ses problèmes ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse faire autant de mal à une jeune fille juste pour des raisons aussi futiles et malsaines que la célébrité.

Elle retint un soupir alors qu'elle soignait l'homme, défaisant au mieux les vieux sortilèges aujourd'hui inusités mais encore connu par les médicomages et certaines vieilles familles. Celui qui avait fait cela était quelqu'un de puissant ! Elle en était certaine ! Mais elle se demandait qui ... Elle lui enverrait bien des fleurs.

oOoOo

Un _stupefix_ fonça sur une Chiara en sueur et épuisée.

« _Protego_ ! » s'exclama-t-elle, haletante, avant de tomber à genou.

Son bouclier s'était brisé sous le sortilège de Barty.

« Je crois qu'on va faire une pause, » fit l'homme dans un soupir. « Tu es vraiment à la ramasse aujourd'hui. »

« Deviens une femme et après on en reparle, d'accord ? » répliqua Chiara avant de s'allonger sur le sol de pierre pour profiter quelques instants de sa fraîcheur. « Et puis, cela doit bien faire trois heures qu'on s'entraîne, là... J'ai bien tenu, je trouve, au vu de ma période... Le mois dernier, j'étais out bien avant ! »

« Mouais ... Heureusement que je commence à te connaître, sinon je croirais que tu fais la feignasse ! »

« Moi, la feignasse ?! » fit Chiara en roulant sur le ventre. « Attends que je récupère, je vais te mettre à terre ! »

« Tu dis ça, mais en attendant, tu n'as encore jamais réussi cet exploit ! » rit le mangemort.

« Je vais y arriver ! Un jour, je vais y arriver ! » promit-elle en tapant du poing sur la pierre.

« Je n'en doute pas. Et quand ce jour arrivera, je serai fière de toi, jeune fille ! Tu es déjà si forte pour ton âge ! »

« Merci pour le compliment, ils sont rares chez toi. »

« Parce que je ne suis pas du genre à dire des mièvreries dégoulinantes de sentiments. »

« Dis tout de suite que je suis fleur bleue, tant que tu y es ! »

L'homme ricana en secouant la tête. Il servit leurs tasses de thé et la jeune fille le rejoignit pour la déguster le temps de leur petite pause. Elle observa le bleu qui commençait à se voir sur son bras.

« Va falloir que je masque ça, sinon Mme Potter va encore faire un scandale..., » soupira-t-elle.

« Qu'elle vienne ! Et je la rembarre ! » répliqua le mangemort.

« Et je serais trop contente de te voir faire, Barty, » sourit la métamorphomage alors que la scène se déroulait déjà dans son esprit. « Hélas, si tu le fais, ta couverture sera grillée et donc notre mission également. Il faut ramener Tom, je te rappelle. »

« Je comprends toujours pas comment tu oses l'appeler comme ça, » soupira-t-il. « Tu aimes le danger... »

« Non, il s'est présenté à moi sous ce nom-là, c'est tout. »

« Tu te feras torturer par ses plus fidèles serviteurs quand ils seront libérés... »

« Qu'ils essaient ! » rit Chiara. « Et c'est moi qui les torture ! A ma manière ! Ils apprendront à me respecter ! Ou ils le payeront très cher ! Tout comme les Potter ! » ajouta-t-elle avec dédain.

« Quatorze ans et tu me files déjà des frissons dans le dos quand tu t'exprimes comme ça ! » fit Barty avec un rictus sur les lèvres. « Rappelle-moi de ne pas être ton ennemi quand tu auras vingt-cinq ans, ton héritage magique total et ton noyau magique totalement développé... »

« J'essayerais de m'en souvenir mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais besoin de le faire, » rit-elle avant de se lever pour jeter un oeil à sa potion, protégée des sorts par une barrière de runes.

Elle devait encore réduire un peu avant qu'elle la laisse reposer pendant un mois. Elle serait installée dans la Chambre des Secrets pendant ce laps de temps car elle dégagerait quelques fumées toxiques. Cela pourrait attirer l'attention. Autant éviter. Elle avait encore beaucoup à faire pour qu'elle soit prête et si on l'interrompait maintenant, ils auraient fait tout cela pour rien. Ils n'avaient plus droit à l'erreur. Plus maintenant.

« Prête ? » demanda Barty en se relevant, baguette en main.

« A tout faire pour te mettre à terre ? Toujours ! J'ai promis que j'allais réussir ! Cela prend juste du temps ... »

« Prends ton temps, Chiara, » rit le mangemort alors qu'ils se positionnaient face à face. « Plus de temps cela te prendra, plus de choses tu apprendras de moi, et meilleure tu seras ! »

Les sortilèges fusèrent, tant blancs que noirs. Ils sautèrent, esquivèrent, bloquèrent de bouclier, contre-attaquèrent, ... Il leur arrivait de tomber à terre, mais ils se relevaient toujours pour repartir à l'attaque. Barty s'amusait plus qu'autre chose tandis que Chiara apprenait de plus en plus de ses erreurs. Elle était souvent touchée. Rudement même. Mais elle se relevait toujours. Ou presque. Quand son corps pouvait la suivre. Mais elle pouvait chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque jour elle était plus forte. C'était ça le plus important.


	56. Une Balade à Dos d'Acromentule

Bonjour, bonjour,

Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un nouveau chapitre en coécriture avec Storiesmania pour une petite balade en forêt ... sur le dos d'une acromentule !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie encore Storiesmania pour m'avoir prêté son personnage.

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : Une Balade à Dos d'Acromentule**

_Répliques Cultes : "Question de protocole..."_

Elles marchaient dans les couloirs, discutant sur diverses potions qu'elles avaient préparées durant les cours, mais aussi d'autres dont Meredith avait appris la recette avec ses aïeux Flamel avant leur mort. Elle versait parfois quelques larmes en les mentionnant, serrant contre elle sa bourse en peau de Moke dans laquelle elle gardait un tableau les représentant ainsi que son arbre généalogique magique et plusieurs autres choses. Personne à part elle et Chiara pouvaient voir ce sac, ni ne pouvait toucher celui qu'elle avait toujours dans son dos. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour sécher ses pleurs, ayant senti l'approche des Potter puis elle soupira et reprit sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute le Lord Potter en discutant avec son amie alors qu'elles parlaient des propriétés d'ingrédients très rares.

« Regardez où vous mettez les pieds, jeune fille ! » dit le Lord. « Oh Arya. Bonjour ! »

« Mr Potter, » salua froidement Chiara.

Meredith leva les yeux, encore légèrement rougis, vers le professeur, esclave du citronné selon elle.

« Excusez-moi, professeur. Je suis comme mon père quand je parle de potions, je reste concentrée que sur les mots. »

« C'est vrai qu'on aurait du être plus attentives, » commenta la métamorphomage. « Mr Potter, je vous présente mon amie, Meredith Slughorn. »

« Slughorn... La fille du professeur Slughorn ? Horace Slughorn ? »

« Lui-même, » déclara-t-elle fièrement, jaugeant son interlocuteur du regard, dans une attitude plus semblable à celle de son parrain, le lord Malfoy.

Lord Potter en fit tout autant.

« Je vois. Saurais-tu par hasard où se trouve ton père ? Arya est un peu jeune pour être enseignante et elle a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Elle ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec les potions. »

« Bien que je plussoie totalement pour ce qui est d'être enseignante, l'art des potions est très important ! »

« Balivernes. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » ricana Chiara. « Vous étiez pourtant le premier à venir me voir pour vous fournir une potion de régénération sanguine ! Et vous avez été bien content de l'avoir d'ailleurs ! La prochaine fois vous pouvez toujours vous brosser pour que je vous en brasse une ! »

La métamorphomage prit la main de son amie et la tira au loin. Ceux qui ne respectaient pas l'art des potions ne méritaient pas qu'elles leur accordent de l'attention. Meredith pouvait sentir son amie bouillonner de rage, aussi puissante que la sienne. Non plus puissante et tumultueuse encore.

Comment osait-il mentionner son père ?! Il n'en avait aucun droit ! Son nom ne devait pas passer les lèvres d'un être aussi irrespectueux de l'art des potions qui sauve chaque jours des centaines de vie ! Elle s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir, attirant ainsi le regard onyx de son amie.

« J'ai besoin d'aller voir un ami. Ca va me calmer... Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Cela dépend. Combien de temps cela nous prendra-t-il ? »

« Il vit dans la Forêt Interdite, cela ne devrait pas nous prendre longtemps. Mais je te déconseille d'emmener Seph avec toi. »

Chiara fronça les sourcils. Puis, en voyant le petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres de son amie, elle comprit. Séphora et le fameux ami devaient être comme chien et chat. Autrement dit, pas la joie... Et il n'y avait qu'un seul type de créatures qui pouvait réagir à ce point face à un basilic.

« Laisse moi deviner, le vieil ami d'Hagrid ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Oui. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les familles Sangs-Purs ont des armoiries n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non en effet, mais j'avoue ne pas connaître celles des Slughorn. Je ne me suis jamais attardée là-dessus... Je connais juste les usages. Question de protocole... Apprendre tout cela était d'un ennui, » termina-t-elle dans un soupir.

« Notre blason est orné d'une acromentule reposant dans la courbe d'un 'S' majuscule en argent. Le 'S' se termine en une tête de serpent tenant une émeraude dans sa gueule. Nous sommes les protecteurs de ces créatures depuis des temps immémoriaux. Papa est le dernier à suivre encore le voeu de Magia et les araignées de cette forêt savent que je ne compte pas les blesser. Elles ne me feront jamais de mal. Surtout que je suis une elfe sylvain. »

« Hmmm. Voilà qui est intéressant..., » commenta Chiara qui ne connaissait jusqu'alors pas l'héritage magique de son amie. Elle sortit sa baguette. « D'accord, je veux bien t'accompagner. Il faut juste que je prévienne Alastor que je viendrais suivre son cours en soirée. »

Elle lança son patronus et observa la panthère partir pour prévenir le mangemort infiltré qu'elle viendrait plus tard que prévu. De toute façon, la potion reposait, elle ne devait rien faire dans l'urgence. Et pour le reste, elle était très libre.

« Parfait, allons-y dans ce cas, » dit-elle avant d'entraîner son amie dehors sans perdre de temps, impatiente de revoir l'immense et affectueuse acromentule géante aussi gentille que son lié sorcier, Hagrid.

A l'orée de la forêt, Chiara s'assura qu'elles étaient toutes les deux intraçables sur la fameuse et maudite Carte des Maraudeurs et elles purent ensuite pénétrer sous le couvert des arbres. Meredith l'entraîna au trou des acromentule puis stoppa son amie dans son avance, tendant l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la métamorphomage, hésitant à sortir sa baguette pour se défendre.

« Les enfants te jaugent Chiara. Ne bouge surtout pas si tu ne veux pas te faire croquer. »

« Voilà qui est ... rassurant. »

« C'est la coutume ancienne des Acromentules. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Arya arrive. »

« Ben non, regarde, je suis là, » plaisanta la sorcière pour détendre l'atmosphère et surtout se détendre elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir en casse-croûte pour araignées.

« Shh... Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de toi, » dit-elle avec un air amusé.

Ensuite, elle parla plus fort pour se faire entendre de son familier.

« Montre toi, ma belle Arya, fille aînée d'Aragog, roi des Araignées. »

Une énorme araignée descendit alors de la cime d'un grand arbre, utilisant sa toile comme une corde pour descendre en rappel. Elle était absolument gigantesque bien que moins impressionnante que son père et elle se posa devant Meredith, chassant les autres araignées de petits cris aigus inaudibles pour un humain. Elle plaça sa grosse tête tout près de la serdaigle qui la grattouilla, faisant émettre à la créature comme un genre de ronronnement de bien-être.

« Eh bien, heureusement que je suis habituée aux grandes créatures avec Sephora parce que ... wow ... Elle est immense ! Je me demande pourquoi elles flippent devant un basilic quand on voit leur taille. Elles devraient se tenir mutuellement en respect, non ? »

« Les choses ne sont pas si simples que cela, petite deux pattes charmeuse de serpents, » répondit l'araignée nommée Arya. « Depuis que nous sommes là, les basilics n'ont eut de cesse de massacrer les nôtres. Nous avons donc opté pour le repli. »

« Oh ... Je dirais à Sephora de ne pas vous faire de mal. Je m'appelle Chiara Snape, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Arya princesse des arachnides.

« Bienvenue dans notre maison, amie de ma liée. J'espère qu'un jour, plus de gens nous respecterons comme vous le faites, Chiara. Maintenant, montez sur mon dos. Père vous attend. »

Meredith monta sur le dos de l'acromentule, suivie de la métamorphomage. Cette dernière s'agrippa à la taille de son amie. Elle n'était pas à l'aise quand il s'agissait de monter sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Elle préférait de loin son Petrov4. Mais elle avait confiance en son amie et elle avait un peu de tempérament gryffondor dans les veines. Parcourir la Forêt Interdite à dos d'acromentule n'était finalement pas si mal et la jeune fille se détendit un peu, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit toutes les autres acromentules. Il y en avait tellement, des grosses, des plus petites, des bien dodues, des plus faiblardes. Et des oeufs ...

Oh Merlin, dans quoi Chiara s'était-elle encore embarquée ?

Elles se laissèrent glisser au sol devant la plus grande acromentule du nid, sans conteste la chef, le familier d'Hagrid. Meredith rassura son amie d'un sourire avant d'aller donner un câlin de salutation à la vieille araignée. La métamorphomage, quant à elle, resta en arrière et observa l'antre dans lequel elles avaient été introduites. Il y avait des acromentules un peu partout. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait un nid mais là le terme même de nid n'était pas assez fort pour expliquer ce qu'elle voyait. Les arbres étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignées sur lesquelles elles se déplaçaient. C'était très impressionnant.

La métamorphomage s'approcha ensuite d'Aragog et le salua avec beaucoup de respect.

« Bonjour, petite elfe. J'imagine que ton amie n'est pas notre 4 h ? »

« Non Aragog. Mais j'ai pensé à vous, » dit-elle avant de sortir des fioles géantes de son sac et également des gros steaks saignants agrandis par magie et données à Meredith par les elfes de maison de Poudlard.

Aragog lui offrit un sourire et la laissa venir plus près, avec sa baguette elle versa la potion dans l'énorme bouche de l'acromentule alors que les autres araignées récupéraient la nourriture, laissant la plus grosse part pour le patriarche. Meredith fit signe à Chiara de venir auprès d'elle et fit les présentation. Les huit yeux d'Aragog étaient rivés sur la jeune Snape alors qu'il terminait sa potion. Ensuite, une fois ceci fait, il déclara:

« Ravi de rencontrer une sorcière qui a la volonté de sauver la magie qui se meurt et qui respecte aussi toutes les créatures, » déclara l'araignée de sa voix caverneuse.

« Je préfère tenter toutes les solutions possibles avant d'avoir à tuer une créature. Elles meurent déjà en grand nombre d'elles-mêmes. Autant ne pas empirer les choses, » répondit Chiara avec respect alors qu'elle voyait Meredith monter sur le dos de l'acromentule.

Qu'est-ce que la brune allait faire ? La métamorphomage la vit inspecter les yeux, le dos et ... en fait, tout le reste du corps de l'acromentule. Petit check-up santé, sans doute.

« Vous êtes bien plus sage que le croûton qui vous sert de directeur. Encore heureux que la communauté sorcière ait encore dans ses rangs des jeunes sensés, » dit Aragog.

« Il n'y en a plus beaucoup, je le crains. Du moins en Angleterre. En Russie, nous respectons plus les créatures magiques. Elles ont bien plus de droits et ne sont pas victimes de racisme ou de ségrégation de la part des sorciers. Et je suis une enfant de Russie. »

« Il serait temps que l'Angleterre ôte ses oeillières, » dit le roi des arachnides alors qu'il sentait la jeune Slughorn lui faire un doux massage avec ses pieds.

« Pour le moment, à notre âge, Mery et moi ne sommes pas d'une grande utilité pour changer les choses, mais dans l'avenir, une fois que nous serons majeures, et que j'aurais plus ces veracrasses de Potter sur le dos ... »

« Malgré tous les bons soins de Mery et ceux d'Hagrid, je ne serais sûrement plus là pour le voir, mon enfant. Mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut le faire, il s'agit bien de vous. Nous n'avons pas perdu le lien avec la magie qui anime tout et toutes choses, même les moldus qui n'en ont pas conscience. Et elle nous murmure des choses. Il faut juste savoir l'écouter, » déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

Meredith termina les dits soins et rejoignit Chiara au sol. Cette dernière s'inclina devant l'immense araignée. Oui, elle allait faire quelque chose pour le monde magique. Une fois qu'elle aurait enfin la parole et qu'elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait sans avoir de chaperon sans cesse sur le dos.

« Vous devriez rentrer maintenant, » ajouta Aragog en faisant cliqueter doucement ses pinces. « Il se fait tard pour des enfants comme vous. Arya va vous ramener à l'orée de la forêt. »

Les deux jeunes filles repartirent, non pas sans que Meredith n'offre une dernière caresse à la vieille araignée, puis à Arya quand elles furent déposée à la lisière des bois, non loin de la cabane de Hagrid.


	57. La Première Tâche

**Chapitre 57 : La Première Tâche**

Chiara marchait calmement dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle avait une fois encore reçu un message de la part des Serpentards via leurs devoirs. Drago... Il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Elle l'avait vu, via la carte des Prince qu'il y était depuis quelques temps déjà. Alors elle s'y dirigeait, veillant à rester invisible de tous pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Elle passa trois fois devant le mur nu du sixième étage avant de voir une porte apparaître. Elle s'y faufila. Une dizaine de baguettes furent pointées dans sa direction.

« En voilà une façon de traiter ses amis, » fit la métamorphomage avec un sourire alors qu'elle ôtait le sortilège de désillusion.

« Chiara ! »

Drago courut dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et lui fit le câlin fraternel qu'ils n'avaient pas pu échanger depuis si longtemps. Elle le lui rendit avec plaisir. Elle salua également tous les autres tout aussi chaleureusement. Il y avait Viktor, Hermione, tous ses proches amis de Serpentard, Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley mais aussi Barty, Minerva et, à sa grande surprise, les Malfoy.

« Cissie, Lucius ! » s'écria-t-elle aux anges en leur sautant dans les bras. « Quel plaisir de vous voir ! »

« Nous aussi, Chiara, » sourirent-ils. « Un vrai plaisir. »

« Toujours vêtue de noir, » commenta la Lady. « On dirait que tu es éternellement en deuil. »

« Non, je porte du noir parce que mon père aime cette couleur et aussi pour ennuyer les Potter. Ils veulent que je porte de la couleur mais m'interdisent le vert. Ils essayent de glisser du rouge dans ma garde-robe mais pas question d'en porter ! Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor ! »

« Ce n'est pas si mal d'être Gryffondor, » firent les jumeaux et Hermione avec un sourire.

« J'ai été répartie à Serpentard à l'origine... »

« C'est vrai que cela était une erreur, » fit la brune. « Bon ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Attendons Mery, » fit Lucius.

« On risque d'attendre longtemps, Père, » fit Drago. « Elle est à l'infirmerie. »

« Encore ? »

Le blond haussa des épaules avant d'échanger un regard avec Chiara. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Mon père est le parrain de Mery, » expliqua le serpentard.

« Oh... »

« Tu lui expliqueras, Drago ? »

« Oui, Père. »

« Expliquez quoi ? » demanda la jeune Snape.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils et canapés pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé.

« Nous avons discuté entre nous, Chiara, » expliqua Barty. « Enfin, les adultes surtout... »

« Moi, je n'ai fait que rassembler ceux en qui tu as confiance, » fit Ginny avec un sourire.

« Okay ... »

« Chiara, » fit Fred. « Il faudrait être idiot ... »

« Comme Potter et Dumbledore, » continua George.

« Pour ne pas savoir que tu prépares quelque chose. »

La métamorphomage eut un sourire en coin derrière sa tasse de thé.

« Et selon vous, les garçons, qu'est-ce que je prépare ? »

« Ramener Tu-Sais-Qui, » firent les Gryffondors d'une même voix.

« Ce qui m'étonne, » poursuivit Hermione, songeuse. « C'est que Dumbledore n'a rien remarqué encore. »

« Il devient vieux et sénile, sans doute, » fit Lord Malfoy.

Son commentaire fit rire l'assemblée.

« Cela commence à bouger, Chiara, » continua Lucius. « Tous les mangemorts qui sont encore libres commencent à attendre l'appel. On sent qu'Il est proche. Nous sommes tous liés à lui. Nous savons tous que tu comptes faire quelque chose et nous comprenons plus ou moins pourquoi. Nous crions tous à l'injustice à ton sujet. »

« Et nous voulons t'aider, » ajouta Viktor. « Quoi que je puisse faire pour te rendre la vie plus facile ... Tu n'as qu'à demander. »

« A nous aussi, » firent les élèves de Poudlard autour d'elle. « On t'aidera au mieux. Et on est d'accord avec toi. »

« Les professeurs Snape et Lupin ne méritaient pas cela, Sirius Black non plus, » continua Pansy.

Chiara soupira.

« Bon, maintenant que je suis grillée, heureusement par ceux en qui j'ai confiance, on fait quoi ? Je veux dire ... Vous ... »

« On est surtout venu pour te donner des nouvelles, » répondit Lucius avec un sourire. « Nous savons que tu as un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il serait bon qu'il sache également que nous attendons juste qu'il soit prêt pour intervenir. »

Ils firent discutèrent de la suite des événements et de ce qu'ils restaient encore à faire.

« Donc, tu vas aider ton frère à réussir les épreuves du tournoi, » comprit Viktor.

« Oui, il doit absolument gagner, j'ai entendu parler des épreuves. » Chiara jeta un oeil à Barty qui lui fit un rictus en réponse. « La première épreuve est d'affronter une créature dangereuse, la seconde, résoudre une énigme afin de retrouver quelque chose, la troisième retrouver son chemin le plus vite possible pour récupérer le trophée des trois sorciers. »

« Dans ce cas, sache que la première épreuve, c'est des dragons, » fit le russe.

« Oh rien que ça ..., » soupira la métamorphomage en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. « Génial... »

« Un vert gallois, un boutefeu chinois et un suédois à museau court. »

« Tirage au sort ? »

« Oui. »

Chiara soupira une fois encore.

**« Merci, Vik. »**

**« De rien, Chatte de Gouttière. »**

Le surnom fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Malfoy.

« Comment va Altaïr ? »

« Il va bien, » sourit Narcissa. « Il ne manque de rien et s'épanouit bien. Il a déjà commencé à marcher. Il ne tient pas encore tout seul mais il arrive à longer les murs. Il ne semble pas avoir le gêne du loup-garou, du moins nous n'avons rien remarqué. »

« A voir quand il recevra son héritage magique, » fit la métamorphomage, le coeur serré.

Son filleul lui manquait terriblement. Narcissa remarquant cela, ainsi que Minerva, les deux sorcières vinrent s'installer de part et d'autre d'elle et lui fournirent tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

« Je suis allé voir Severus, » fit soudain Lucius.

Le regard onyx se plongea dans les deux yeux acier du Lord.

« Ce n'est pas la forme. L'effet des détraqueurs est assez conséquent sur lui mais il va bien. Il est content que tu arrives à t'en sortir. Il est très fier de toi. »

Chiara eut un faible sourire.

« Et Sirius ? »

« Lui, ça va. Il supporte son emprisonnement bien plus facilement que Severus. Il n'a pas vécu autant d'horreurs que ton père. »

« Et je suppose que c'est toujours la même chose avec Remus ... »

« Oui, » soupira le Lord. « Il est interdit de rendre visite aux créatures magiques. Elles sont confinées dans le bloc D. Il est impossible d'avoir des nouvelles. »

Ils discutèrent quelques instants de plus, jusqu'à ce que Chiara avise l'heure.

« Oh Merlin ! Je vais avoir des ennuis ! »

« Pour ne pas changer ..., » firent les autres élèves.

« Si je peux éviter une scène avec Mr Potter et ainsi soulager mes pauvres oreilles, je vais en profiter. Mieux vaut une heure de dîner plutôt que trois heures de sermon. »

« Entre deux mots, mieux vaut choisir le moindre en effet, » approuvèrent les adultes.

« Je te raccompagne, Chaton, » fit Minerva.

« Comment vous allez faire pour partir ? » demanda Chiara, curieuse, en regardant les Malfoy.

« Cette salle à la propriété de créer tout ce qu'on désire, » sourit Drago. « J'ai demandé un passage et j'en ai informé mon père. »

« Et j'ai informé tout le monde, » continua Lucius avec un sourire en coin. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Chiara. »

Les deux sorcières sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de la professeure de métamorphoses.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout cela, Minerva ? »

« Que tu fais le bon choix, Chaton. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus d'accord avec les agissements de Dumbledore. Je n'approuve pas les méthodes de Tu-Sais-Qui mais quand on voit celles des Potter, je me dis que les siennes ne sont pas si différentes. »

Chiara fit un sourire à la sorcière avant de filer pour son dîner quotidien avec sa 'famille'. Durant le repas, comme à beaucoup de repas d'ailleurs, elle garda le silence. Cette fois-ci, elle mit ce temps de réflexion à profit pour savoir comment aider Ezequiel afin qu'il gagne la première épreuve. Comment le mettre au courant pour les dragons ?

oOoOo

La jeune métamorphomage alla s'installer dans les gradins. C'était le jour de la première tâche. Elle venait de passer par la tente des premiers secours pour livrer les quelques potions que Mme Pomfresh lui avait demandé en urgence dans le cas où il y aurait de grands brûlés. Avec des dragons, sait-on jamais ...

Elle rejoignit Mery qui lui avait gardé une place loin des Potter, parmi leur groupe d'amis, les Serpentards en moins.

« Tu crois que P'tit Kiki va s'en sortir ? » demanda la Serdaigle.

« Il devrait s'il a lu le livre que j'ai laissé sur son lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, » répondit Chiara. « Maintenant, s'il tombe sur le boutefeu chinois, il va avoir du mal. »

« Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il se soit commandé un cerveau par recommandé... » La métamorphomage pouffa. « Et sinon, les autres ? »

« Fleur Delacour, je ne sais pas. Mais Viktor il va réussir c'est sûr. Il y a une réserve de dragons à côté de Dumstrang. Et il y a un cours de dressage aussi. On allait les voir de temps en temps quand je passais à l'école. Crois-moi, il va s'en sortir. Il connait les mesures de sécurité et ce qu'il faut dans le cas où un dragon devient incontrôlable. »

« Il risque quoi au pire ? »

« De finir roussi. »

« Et ton frangin ? »

« Manger tout cru. Sur le principe, cela ne me dérangerait pas mais cela foutrait en l'air mes plans. »

« Le but ? » demandèrent les jumeaux.

« Attraper un oeuf d'or, d'après Maugrey, » répondit Chiara. « Ce serait la clef pour la seconde étape. »

« Regarde Forge ! » s'exclama Fred. « C'est un Vert Gallois ! »

« T'as raison Gred ! » répondit son frère enthousiaste. « Merlin ! Tu as vu la tête de Charlie ? »

« Maman va encore l'engueuler quand elle va le voir ... »

« Mais cette cicatrice le rend encore plus sexy ! »

« Il doit certainement faire fureur auprès des filles ! » terminèrent-ils en choeur.

Chiara et Mery pouffèrent. Les jumeaux ne changeraient jamais ... Toutefois, il était vrai que le dragonnier aux cheveux couleur de feu était sexy mais pas autant qu'un certain joueur de Quidditch russe aux yeux de la jeune Snape.

Ce fut d'abord au tour de la Championne de Beauxbâtons. Elle récupéra l'oeuf en jouant d'intelligence et de finesse, tout en élégance, malgré les égratignures qu'elle reçut dans le dos en évitant un coup de queue du dragon. Elle réussit finalement l'épreuve en usant de magie que Chiara ne put reconnaître mais qui, semble-t-il, endormit la créature suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle lui subtilise l'oeuf.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Viktor. En avisant la dragonne, le boutefeu chinois, justement, au-dessus de sa couvée. Il pâlit avant de jurer en russe. Même la métamorphomage put l'entendre de là où elle était. Elle eut un sourire mais encouragea le Champion de Dumstrang en applaudissant. L'athlète choisit, pour une question de survie, de se faire le plus discret possible et s'effaça complètement à la vue du dragon en se cachant derrière un rocher. Ensuite, il se lança un sort de désillusion et un autre pour camoufler son odeur. Personne ne le vit s'approcher de la créature et cette dernière ne sembla pas non plus le remarquer. L'oeuf disparut soudain avant de réapparaître neuf minutes plus tard devant le porche par où les Champions entraient et sortaient. Viktor le tenait dans ses bras, victorieux et, surtout, sans la moindre égratignure.

Ce qui ne laissait plus que le Suédois à museau court pour Ezequiel Potter, le Champion de Poudlard. Il portait le masque du Survivant qui avait été le sien pendant longtemps mais ce n'était que masquerade. Poudre aux yeux ! En réalité, le Gryffondor était terrifié face au dragon. Chiara put le voir à ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

Elle soupira et se concentra sur son frère jumeau. Elle devrait probablement lui donner plus qu'un simple coup de main avec un livre ... pathétique ! Enfin ... au moins, il a l'excuse que c'est la première fois qu'il voit un dragon adulte.

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança une variante du legilimens, cela lui permettrait d'avoir un contact mental avec lui sans pour autant entrer totalement dans son esprit.

_'Va te planquer direct derrière un rocher imbécile ! Ou elle va te transformer en barbecue !' _

Ezequiel se figea totalement.

_'C'est moi, gros bêta !' _soupira-t-elle mentalement. _'C'est Chiara ... enfin, Arya... peu importe. Bouge ton cul et va te planquer !'_

Le Champion de Poudlard s'exécuta.

_'Rassure-moi,' _fit ensuite la métamorphomage. _'Tu as lu le livre que j'ai mis sur ton lit ?'_

_'C'est toi qui l'a mis ?'_

_'Réponds à ma question.'_

_'Oui, je l'ai lu.'_

_'Alors ? Ton plan ?'_

_'Sort de conjonctivite.'_

_'Evite de te faire tuer.'_

_'Je ne savais pas que tu tenais à moi.'_

_'Ne te berce pas d'illusion mais si tu disparais, je vais finir chouchoutée par tes parents et ça ne fait vraiment pas partie de mes plans d'avenir !'_

_'Un dernier conseil ?'_

_'C'est un Suédois à museau court, donc je dirais que si tu n'as pas envie de finir en cendres sur ce terrain, évite de te faire prendre au coeur de ses flammes.'_

_'Tu déconnes ?'_

_'Est-ce que j'ai déjà plaisanté avec toi ?'_

_'Non.'_

_'Et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.'_

Elle coupa court à la conversation pour laisser Ezequiel se concentrer sur son épreuve. Il arriva à attirer le dragon légèrement à l'écart de ses oeufs et il lui lança le sortilège. L'animal finit aveugle et fut pris de panique et se mit à cracher des flammes autour de lui. Potter réussit à les éviter pour la plupart. Il se fit hélas surprendre au moment où il s'empara de l'oeuf d'or et il ne put totalement éviter le jet de flammes bleues qui lui brulèrent le bras droit et détruisirent sa baguette.

Le contact de la plume de phénix avec le feu du dragon eut une réaction assez ... explosive ! Ezequiel Potter vola en arrière avec l'oeuf dans son bras valide et il percuta une paroi de pierre avant de tomber au sol inconscient.

« **Oh merde !** » fit Chiara en se levant précipitamment et en se transformant en chat.

Elle sauta entre les rangées et sur les blocs de pierre ou de roche. Elle rejoignit rapidement son jumeau pendant que d'autres sorciers maîtrisaient la créature. Elle reprit forme humaine juste à côté de lui et le fit immédiatement léviter pour l'emmener dans la tente des premiers secours. Elle aida Poppy à appliquer les baumes sur le bras sérieusement brûlé mais heureusement, rien d'irréparable. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé au centre des flammes. Le plus sérieux, c'était sa main qui avait été sérieusement endommagée. Pas sûr qu'il récupère tous ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qui a causé cela ? » demanda l'infirmière alors que les Potter arrivaient dans la tente en courant.

« Sa baguette a explosé quand elle est entrée en contact avec les flammes du dragon. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dedans ? »

« Une plume de phénix, » répondit immédiatement Lily.

« Un mélange très explosif. »

« Merci, Poppy, ça on avait remarqué, » fit le Lord Potter. « Tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Je peux faire les premiers secours mais il va falloir l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour sa main. »

« C'est grave ? »

« Il pourrait la perdre, alors oui, » siffla l'infirmière qui détestait le Maraudeur. « Mais il en survivra. Maintenant, laissez-moi travailler ! Arya, passez-moi ... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa demande que la jeune fille présentait déjà des bandes ensorcelées pour faire les bandages et couvrirent ainsi les chairs brûlées. Elles s'occupèrent du Gryffondor inconscient avant que l'infirmière ne partent avec les Potter.

Comme elle n'avait plus de chaperon, Chiara profita de ce moment pour rejoindre Viktor et le féliciter pour sa performance. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par quelques serpentards. Les deux russes s'écartèrent à regret pour passer du temps entre amis même s'ils auraient aimés avoir un petit tête à tête.


	58. Soins, Discussion et Enigme

**Chapitre 58 : Soins, Discussion et Enigme**

_Répliques Cultes "Si tu veux un conseil, oublie que t'as aucune chance. On sait jamais, sur un malentendu ça peut marcher" _

Chiara lisait un livre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, installée dans un fauteuil auprès du feu quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les Potter au complet. La jeune fille releva un sourcil en avisant les bandages sur le bras de son frère. Ses géniteurs lui firent signe de les suivre alors qu'ils montaient les marches menant au dortoir d'Ezequiel. Elle retint un soupir en les suivant.

« Arya, » commença James Potter. « Comme tu le sais, Mme Pomfresh est absente pendant trois jours pour raison personnelle. Est-ce que tu pourras t'occuper des pansements de ton frère ? »

« Euh ... Oui... Si elle me laisse les instructions, je peux faire ça. »

Elle gardait un visage neutre devant la famille. L'état de son frère jumeau ne la préoccupait pas plus que cela. Elle n'avait besoin que de son sang après tout. Pris par la force soi dit en passant ... Les deux parents embrassèrent le fils et tentèrent la même chose avec leur fille mais cette dernière avait immédiatement reculé et sorti sa baguette, le regard assassin. Le couple soupira et quitta le dortoir.

Chiara voulut descendre à son tour quand elle entendit la voix d'Ezequiel derrière elle.

« Attends. Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna et releva un sourcil snapien mais accepta. Elle s'installa sur le lit de ... Neville à en juger la malle et les affaires bien rangées. Elle regarda le Champion devant elle et attendit.

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour m'avoir aidé, il y une semaine. »

« Comment t'aurais pu ? Tu étais inconscient, » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton détaché alors qu'elle haussait les épaules.

« Tu sais faire ça depuis longtemps ? Parler dans la tête des gens ? »

« J'ai été élevée par un legilimens accompli. Je n'ai fait qu'apprendre certaines choses auprès de lui. Mais je ne suis pas encore à son niveau. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ezequiel regarda ensuite son bras.

« Comment je vais faire pour les potions ? »

Chiara pouffa et secoua lentement la tête, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

« Moi qui m'attendais à ce que tu fasses un commentaire sur comment ta carrière d'attrapeur prenait fin aussi lamentablement... »

« Eh ! Il ne me manque que trois doigts ! »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il t'en reste deux pour soit attraper le Vif d'Or soit tenir ton balai bien droit. Pas génial comme tableau. » Elle pouffa encore avant de continuer. « Mets toi au premier rang en potions, je me chargerais de préparer tes ingrédients quand une aide extérieure te sera nécessaire. Et je pourrais garder un oeil sur ta main. Tu es droitier, je crois non ? »

Le jeune homme regarda son bras droit dépité.

« Ouais... Je vais devoir m'habituer à écrire et à lancer des sorts de la main gauche. » Il soupira. « Je vais être vraiment nul ! »

« Non, c'est ce qu'on appelle survivre et se remettre sur pied après une lourde épreuve. Ce ne sera pas facile mais si tu as envie d'avancer, tu y arriveras. »

« C'est ... c'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? »

Ezequiel avait été hésitant à poser la question.

« A quel sujet ? » fit la métamorphomage en plissant les yeux.

« Quand Snape t'a ... quand il t'a recueillie ? »

« Parce que maintenant, je n'ai plus été enlevée et séquestrée ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le coté, voulant connaître le fond de la pensée de son jumeau.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je pense de ça. Je déteste Snape ... et je te détestais aussi parce que tu étais une Snape ... Mais quand j'entends les autres parler de toi ... Je ne sais pas ... J'arrive pas à croire que Maman et Papa t'aient envoyée chez les Dursley pour moi. »

« Leur justif... »

« Ouais, je sais ... Tu as été diagnostiquée Cracmolle ... Mais merde ! Tu es plus puissante, plus forte, plus douée que moi ! Moi je suis resté tétanisé devant un fichu dragon. »

« Je suis plus douée comme tu dis parce que j'ai appris la magie à l'âge de six ans, Potter, » soupira Chiara. « Et tu as fait face à une femelle qui protégeait son nid ! Tout bon sorcier avec un minimum de bon sens laisserait les dragonnes tranquilles quand elles couvent leurs oeufs ! Tu t'en es très bien sorti pour un gamin de quatorze ans. Ton ami, Weasley, aurait fini dans l'estomac du dragon. »

« Ouais sûrement ... »

Ils restèrent encore un instant silencieux.

« Tu as les informations pour ton bras ? »

« Ouais, » fit le garçons en sortant un morceau de parchemin de son sac. « Tiens. »

La métamorphomage le lut rapidement.

« Okay ... Tu veux qu'on fasse ça quand ? Le matin ou le soir ? »

« Le soir, juste après le dîner, comme ça on a le temps. On ne sera pas à la bourre. »

« Sache, Potter, que je ne suis jamais à la bourre. »

« Je suis sûr que cela t'est déjà arrivé au moins une fois dans ta vie. »

« Je ne vois pas le temps de la même manière que toi. »

« Tu le vois comment ? »

Chiara se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en soupirant. Elle lui répondit toutefois juste avant de sortir.

« Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras par toi-même. »

Elle retourna dans la salle commune pour lire son livre de potions.

oOoOo

Samedi matin, dix heures et demi, Chiara est toujours dans son lit. Douleurs ... Qu'il est dur d'être une femme ... Son objectif du jour, à moins qu'il y ait urgence, rester dans son lit le plus possible, avoir la paix.

« Arya, » cria Fred, ou Georges, depuis le rez-de-chaussée. « Il y a McGo qui demande que tous les Gryffondors se rassemblent dans une classe du deuxième étage couloir ouest ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Elle émit un bruit entre un gémissement et un grognement.

« Je suis obligée d'y aller ? »

« Elle a dit tous les Gryffondors ! »

« Eh merde ! J'arrive ! »

Elle s'habilla rapidement et se lança un sort de fraîcheur avant de descendre et de suivre les jumeaux jusqu'à la dite salle. Sur le chemin, elle but une potion contre la douleur. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle vit toutes les filles placées d'un coté, les garçons de l'autre. Alors qu'elle rejoignait Hermione, elle observa Rusard chipoter à un tourne-disque pendant que le professeur McGonagall parlait.

« Le Bal de Noël approche. Il s'agit d'une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui donne l'occasion de mieux connaître nos invités étrangers. Le bal est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année mais vous avez le droit d'y inviter des élèves plus jeunes, si vous le souhaitez ... »

Des murmures surexcités se firent dans la salle. Plusieurs filles gloussèrent en regardant certains cavaliers potentiels, plusieurs regards se tournèrent même vers Ezequiel malgré son bras bandé. Mais c'était également le cas pour la jeune Snape. Elle était aussi la cible de plusieurs regards. Oh Par Merlin, Viviane et Morgane ! Cela ne sentait absolument pas bon !

« Les tenues de soirée seront obligatoire, » poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. « Le bal aura lieu dans la Grande Salle, le jour de Noël, il commencera à huit heures du soir et se terminera à minuit. »

Elle lança un regard appuyé à l'ensemble de sa maison.

« Bien entendu, le Bal de Noël a toujours quelque chose d'un peu ... échevelé, » reprit-elle d'un ton désapprobateur. « Cela ne signifie _pas_ que nous tolérerons de la part des élèves de Poudlard une conduite plus relâchée qu'à l'ordinaire. Je serais extrêmement mécontente si jamais je voyais un ou une élève de Gryffondor se comporter d'une manière qui puisse porte atteinte à la réputation de l'école. »

« Parce que l'école a toujours une bonne réputation avec les Potter ? » demanda Chiara à Hermione dans un murmure.

Cette dernière se retint de rire, une main sur sa bouche pour cacher son amusement. Amusement qu'elles ne purent cacher toutes les deux quand juste après, le professeur McGonagall invita Ron Weasley à la rejoindre et à mettre une main sur sa taille.

« Pauvre Weasley, » dit la métamorphomage à Hermione alors qu'elle les regardait danser la valse pendant quelques instants.

« On va demander à ses frères de faire en sorte qu'il n'oublie jamais ce moment ! » fit la brune.

« Elle va nous obliger à danser, je le sens, » soupira ensuite Chiara. « Tu vas avec qui ? »

« J'en sais rien... tant que ce n'est pas Weasley ! Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais pas Weasley non plus ! J'ai déjà décliné une fois son invitation ! »

« Et Potter ? »

« Ma foi, j'ai déjà dansé avec lui au Bal du Ministère, à la présentation des héritiers. Ce n'était pas trop mal. On ne s'apprécie pas mais c'est mieux lui que la belette. Au moins, je n'aurais pas l'impression de danser avec un porc qui ne pense qu'à son estomac et qui a une discussion plus qu'ennuyante ! »

« Parce que Potter peut avoir une discussion intéressante ? »

« Parfois oui. Et depuis qu'il a perdu quelques doigts, il se la ramène moins. Tu as remarqué ? »

« Oui, pas f... »

Elles furent interrompues par les encouragements du professeur McGonagall qui les invitait à s'entraîner à danser la valse. Si la plupart des filles de Gryffondor se levèrent avec empressement, Chiara et Hermione restèrent assises et se firent désirer. La brune se fit inviter par Georges Weasley, tandis que la métamorphomage l'était par l'autre jumeau. Cela aurait pu être bien pire. Elle tournoya avec plaisir avec Fred pendant quelques instants, donnant même quelques conseils au Gryffondor pour qu'il s'améliore.

Quelques jours plus tard, Viktor attrapa Chiara et l'emmena dans un endroit calme et discret. En tête à tête. Ils discutèrent longuement, les doigts enlacés.

**« Chiara ? »**

**« Oui, Vik ? »**

Le regard du Russe était hésitant pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne se jette à l'eau.

**« Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ? »**

**« J'en serais très honorée, » **répondit la métamorphomage avec un sourire.

L'homme glissa une main sur le visage de la jeune Snape, les yeux brûlants d'amour mais contenu au vu de la bienséance et des coutumes en vigueur dans son pays. Chiara était encore mineur. Il devrait attendre encore. Cela dit, cela ne l'empêchait pas de la courtiser. Il avisa l'heure.

**« Vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles, Chatte de Gouttière, »** dit-il à regret. **« Où tu seras en retard pour donner ton cours. »**

**« Oh zut ..., »** soupira la jeune fille avec sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Viktor. **« On se voit bientôt. »**

Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les cachots.

oOoOo

Ezequiel vit une fiole vide traîner sur le bureau de son père quand il lui rendit son devoir. Curieux de nature, il l'a subtilisa de sa main valide pendant que l'homme parlait avec une autre élève. Il partit manger avec Ron et les autres mais son esprit restait en partie concentré sur ce flacon vide dans sa poche. Quand Arya se leva et traversa la Grande Salle, il la suivit.

« Où tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il la voyait se diriger vers les cachots.

« Dans mon bureau, » répondit-elle simplement. « J'ai des corrections à faire. »

« Et mon bandage ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à l'infirmière pour une fois ? Elle est de retour depuis une quinzaine ... »

« J'aimerais te parler d'un truc. » Elle releva un sourcil, attendant la suite. « En privé. »

Elle soupira.

« Tinky, » appela-t-elle. Son elfe apparut et s'inclina respectueusement. « Va chercher tout le matériel pour soigner le bras de Potter. »

« Oui, Mademoiselle Chiara. Tinky y va de ce pas. »

Les deux adolescents descendirent en silence vers les cachots. La jeune Snape ouvrit la porte et laissa son jumeau entrer. Tinky les attendait et préparait déjà une bassine d'eau fraîche pour les soins. Chiara la remercia et se lava les mains.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« J'aurais deux choses à te demander, en fait ..., » dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Elle s'assit sur l'autre et commença à défaire les bandes dermiques.

« Je t'écoute, » fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Hmmm ... Papa voudrait qu'on aille ensemble au bal. »

« Navrée, » fit Chiara, pas du tout désolée. « Mais il fallait me le demander plus tôt. Quelqu'un est déjà venu m'inviter, et j'ai dit oui. »

« Qui ? »

« Vous verrez le jour du bal. Si cela peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas un Serpentard. »

« ... » Il soupira. « Papa ne va pas être content. »

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de lui ou même de ta mère, » rétorqua Chiara en jetant à son frère un regard appuyé.

« Parce qu'ils t'ont rejeté pour moi ? »

« Pas que... Il y a tout le reste aussi. »

Elle prit la pommade et commença à l'appliquer sur la peau rouge de son frère. Il allait en garder une sérieuse cicatrice. Quant à sa main, elle lui manquait le pouce, l'index et l'auriculaire. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne portait pas Ezequiel dans son coeur, elle faisait ses soins avec beaucoup de douceur, professionnelle.

« Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais comprendre ma soeur. »

« Je ne te considère pas comme frère, Potter. Je suis et je resterai une Snape. Ton damné père ne pourra jamais changer cela. »

« Il prévoit de te marier. »

« Il peut toujours rêver. »

« Tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça. »

« On parie, Potter ? »

« Je ne parie plus avec toi, Arya. »

La jeune fille eut un rictus amusé.

« Tu auras au moins appris quelque chose avec moi. »

Elle se leva pour se laver les mains dans la bassine pour enlever le surplus de baume.

« Autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en prenant ensuite les bandes ensorcelées pour les appliquer sur la peau de Potter.

« Oui ... hmm ... Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il en sortant un flacon de sa poche.

Chiara jeta un regard dessus et continua son travail.

« Je pourrais, oui. Mais pourquoi tu veux que je le fasse ? »

« J'ai trouvé ça sur le bureau de Papa et je me demandais ce que c'était. »

« C'est peut-être la potion anti-douleur que je lui ai fournie la semaine dernière, » dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

« Sauf que l'anti-douleur, c'est rouge. Celle-ci est bleue. »

Il lui montra la goutte qui restait encore dans le fond du flacon.

« Excellente déduction, petit génie, » fit-elle, impressionnée. « C'est bon, je vais regarder. Tu as attisé ma curiosité. »

Elle termina le bandage et prit le flacon des mains de son frère. Elle en sentit l'odeur avant de verser l'unique et dernière goutte dans un chaudron et de déterminer son origine. Elle allait devoir faire quelques recherches. Elle lui disait quelque chose mais sur le coup elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle ne faisait pas partie de celles qu'elles brassaient régulièrement.

Pendant ce temps, Ezequiel soupira.

« Quoi ? » fit Chiara en lui jetant un regard.

« Rien. Il va juste falloir que je me trouve une cavalière pour le Bal, » soupira-t-il. « Et mon bras ne sera pas à mon avantage ... »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, clairement amusée.

« Si tu veux un conseil, oublie que t'as aucune chance. On sait jamais, sur un malentendu ça peut marcher. Et puis, tu es un Potter, l'ancien Survivant, mon 'frère', il y a pas mal de filles qui accepteraient volontiers de se présenter à ton bras pour le bal et pour la vie, tu peux me croire. »

Elle versa de l'eau dans le chaudron et le fit chauffer.

« Je te tiens au courant pour la potion, Potter. »

« Il te faudra combien de temps pour le savoir, plus ou moins ? »

« Aucune idée. Cela peut me prendre deux heures comme deux semaines. Tout dépend de ce que c'est. »

Ezequiel retourna à la salle commune pendant que Chiara se penchait sur l'énigme qu'il venait de lui apporter.


	59. Beuglante

Un hibou grand-duc lâcha une enveloppe rouge cramoisi et cette dernière tomba dans la soupe … du lecteur ! Une beuglante ! L'enveloppe s'éleva doucement et s'ouvrit.

_Très chers lecteurs, lectrices, salutation,_

_Ici, Memepotter952504. J'en ai ras la casquette d'être harcelée en message privé pour la continuation de certaines fics ! Cela n'aide pas à l'écriture … Tout au contraire ! Je suis très productive, mes amis et camarades du discord, Maggie Zel elle-même – chez qui on a été se plaindre en review carrément ! – le sait pour l'avoir vu. Pour ceux qui pensent que je flemmarde, je vous informe que je suis à une moyenne de 5000 mots par jour, et encore certains vous diront que c'est encore modeste ! Je le rappelle qu'à côté de cela, je suis étudiante à l'université ! Donc, je ne passe pas ma vie à écrire !_

_Je peux écrire énormément mais si on me harcèle, je bloque. Je recherche la qualité dans mes écrits afin de pouvoir devenir romancière. Je ne cherche pas à produire pour le principe de produire. Quand je bloque, je passe à autre chose où justement les mots me viennent sans effort. Et j'ai appris quelque chose d'essentiel pour éviter ce genre de désagrément : publier l'histoire quand elle est terminée !_

_Mon Jardin Secret est terminé. Elle représente vingt chapitres. Une fic pour un concours est terminée et représente douze chapitres. J'ai plusieurs OS de terminés. Et j'ai d'autres fics sur le point d'être terminées qui ne seront publiées qu'une fois que j'aurais inscrit le dernier point et le commentaire de fin ! Chaque nouvelle fic est terminée ! TERMINEE, VOUS ENTENDEZ ! Alors arrêtez de venir me faire chier en privé pour demander telle ou telle fic, c'est justement ça qui me bloque ! Je suis justement revenue dernièrement sur quelques-unes et je continue encore d'y revenir._

_Maintenant, si vous voulez que j'écrive de la merde, dites-le tout de suite et j'écris pour le principe d'écrire et vous vous retrouverez avec une fic qui n'aura pas mon panache habituel ! Vous voulez quoi ? Des chapitres médiocres tous les jours ou des chapitres de temps en temps avec de la qualité ?_

_J'espère que votre réponse est qualité, sinon passez votre chemin !_

(Soupire)

_Maintenant, pour ceux à qui cette beuglante n'était pas destinée, je suis désolée si vous vous êtes senti agressé par mes propos. Mais publier ma beuglante en une fois ici était ce que je trouvais de plus pratique._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour le chapitre qui suit. Je vous demande juste de me pardonner s'il ne comble pas tellement vos attentes car je les ai écrits sous le coup de la rage. J'y reviendrai peut-être plus tard pour les réécrire. Vous pouvez remercier les harceleurs …_

_Cordialement,_

_Memepotter952504_

L'enveloppe se désagrégea en rapidement et ne fut plus que cendres dans le bol de soupe du lecteur affamé. Ce fut avec une grimace dégoûtée qu'il s'empara de sa cuillère pour la manger. De la tomate avec un arrière-goût de parchemin brûlé, ce n'était vraiment pas terrible.

* * *

**Commentaires de membres de la LFDF ou de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron, ou encore de FFN (serveurs Discord) :**

Maggie Zel : pour les rageux allez vous faire empaler de l'anus à la glotte, affectueusement le syndicat des auteurs en colère.

Starck29 : (S'incruste à la fin façon Kyubey) Pour les lecteurs pas doués en maths, ça fait un triple Nano par mois, soit 150 000 mots pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas …

Storiesmania approuve et dit: Vos gueules ! C'est elle l'auteur pas vous ! Alors ELLE décide de quand elle publie point barre.

Aludra Enigma Prince : En plus d'écrire, elle offre de temps en temps des services de bêta pour des fics … Ma Lizzy (Elizabeth Lizzy Lestrange)…. Ce n'est pas juste une petite fic pour moi, c'est mon premier bébé aussi gros !

Starck29 : Oui ! Elle est ma bêta pour des OS pour lesquels je ne pensais jamais en avoir. J'aurais pu chercher encore longtemps pour _Fatal Error IV …_

Tigresse Otaku : bande de crétins décérébrés vous ne comprendrez jamais l'art subtil dans la préparation d'une potion de fiction ça sera de votre faute si elle est complètement amer et aura un goût de crabe !

Aludra Enigma Prince : j'aurais même dit "bande de cornichons"

Thalia Alice Potter : J'aimerais ajouter que ça se voit que ceux qui se plaignent du temps d'attente entre deux chapitres n'écrivent pas et qu'ils n'ont donc aucune idée du temps que ça prend d'écrire un bon chapitre.

Angelica R : Allez lire mes fics si vous voulez lire les fics de quelqu'un qui met des plombes à finir ce qu'elle a commencé.

Maggie Zel : et si vous êtes pas content on mettra encore plus de temps à publier

MinnieMey : Chers lecteurs, arrêtez d'harceler les auteurs ! Comme memepotter l'a à juste titre écrit, cela ne sert à rien d'envoyer des messages de harcèlement en privé, c'est totalement contre-productif et n'aura finalement pas la conclusion espérée. Memepotter écrit, beaucoup, dès qu'elle a un moment et elle continue à publier pour le plus grand plaisir d'un grand nombre (je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi prolixe en idées ! C'est comme son gasoil XD !). Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle a abandonné ces histoires. Mais elle veut proposer un travail de qualité, alors, laissez-lui du temps. Et puis, on n'est pas des robots. On écrit par passion sur des sujets qui nous tiennent à coeur. Si aujourd'hui, elle ne publie pas sur votre histoire préférée, allez patienter sur une autre de ces histoires ou allez découvrir d'autres fics. Mais arrêtez d'être aussi désagréables et appréciez à leur juste valeur les histoires qu'on vous propose ! Sinon, eh bien, comme memepotter le conclue si bien, passez votre chemin...

Purrrrrincess : Chers lecteurs (harceleurs) de Memepotter, sachez que vous êtes des casses-pieds.  
Chaque jour, sur le Discord elle poste au moins 3 extraits, chaque jour, lorsque l'on discute elle me parle de ses écrits qui avancent à bon train... elle poste hyper souvent sur FF et vous arrivez encore à vous plaindre ?  
Comment vous dire qu'un auteur n'écrit pas pour ses lecteurs mais pour soi ? De plus, il est complètement impossible d'écrire sur demande. Enfin c'est possible mais le résultat ne sera pas le même que si elle le fait de son plein gré. Essayez d'écrire et vous verrez !


	60. Réflexions et Préparations

**Chapitre 59 : Réflexions et Préparations**

Chiara était devant son chaudron, songeuse. La potion que son frère jumeau lui avait apportée l'intriguait beaucoup. Elle n'en avait encore jamais vue de pareille. Il lui avait fallu faire quelques recherches pour trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Une potion de contrôle mental, enfin plutôt de forte suggestion... C'était à la limite de la légalité.

Qu'est-ce que foutait Lord Potter avec une telle potion ? Elle ne lui était pas destinée quand même, si ? Elle avait de sérieux doutes. L'homme n'était pas du genre à apprécier les potions mais comme elle ne se montrait pas du tout docile et obéissante comme l'étaient une fille de Lord bien élevée, il pourrait très bien avoir décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle ne pouvait en être sûre avec cette potion car elle était incomplète. Elle avait pu l'identifier mais il n'y avait pas l'ADN de la personne à contrôler.

Et elle ne connaissait pas d'antidote à cette potion. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'y avait pas encore eu droit puisqu'elle n'avait jamais obéi à James Potter. Ni même à Lily Potter. Jamais. Elle allait être vigilante et créer un antidote avant d'en être victime.

Elle s'empara d'une feuille de parchemin et commença à lister les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion afin de pouvoir en déterminer l'antidote. Elle avait un véritable casse-tête mais cela l'occuperait en attendant qu'elle entre dans la phase deux de la potion pour Tom et ses cours. Et si elle trouve la solution – elle n'en doutait pas – elle le garderait pour son sujet de présentation pour son prochain degré de Maîtrise.

Elle avisa l'heure et soupira. Elle dissimula ses recherches et notes avant de partir vers sa classe donner cours aux sixièmes années. Elle les surveillait toujours autant mais n'avait jamais de problèmes avec l'autorité. Son chaperon ne servait pour ainsi dire à rien si ce n'est la surveiller _elle_. La seule classe qui posait réellement problème était les quatrièmes Gryffondor-Serpentard. Et surtout à cause de Weasley. Mais cela ne surprenait plus personne. Même si les Potter encourageaient le fait qu'elle fraternise avec cette famille, Ronald Weasley, il en était tout simplement hors de question. Elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter, lui et ses manières de cochon !

oOoOo

La jeune Snape se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondor en grognant, surprenant Hermione juste à coté d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » soupira Chiara, épuisée, alors qu'elle se massait la nuque. « Courbaturée. »

« Maugrey ? »

La métamorphomage confirma d'un bref hochement de tête tout en grimaçant au mouvement. Elle avait mal partout. Elle sentit la brune se rapprocher d'elle et poser des mains sur ses épaules. Elle se laissa faire. Elle avait confiance en elle. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand elle sentit les pressions sur ses muscles. Le massage était délicieux.

« Tu veux qu'on monte pour que je te masse la totalité du dos ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh oui. »

Elles montèrent dans le dortoir des filles et Chiara se déshabilla avant de s'allonger sur son lit, laissant Séphora glisser lentement vers sa malle.

« Merlin ..., » grogna-t-elle quand elle sentit à nouveau les mains de la Gryffondor sur son dos. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert de nouveaux muscles aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Des attaques sournoises pour que je combine mon aptitude à me défendre, esquiver et répliquer dans laps de temps très court. Je commence apparemment à avoir un niveau acceptable selon lui ... »

« Pour un auror ou ... ? »

« Les deux, » répondit la métamorphomage dans un soupir de bien-être.

Elles restèrent silencieuse un moment, l'une appréciant le massage de l'autre. Hermione était vraiment douée avec ses mains ... Elle agita juste l'index pour allumer la station de radio dans le dortoir afin qu'elles ne soient pas dans un silence lourd. Juste un petit fond sonore, voilà ... Le moment était parfait et reposant.

« Tu as ta robe de bal ? » demanda la brune au bout d'un moment.

« Oui. J'en ai deux. »

« Deux ? »

« Oui. Celle que les Potter veulent que je porte et celle que je vais porter. »

« Il y a une si grande différence ? »

« En dehors des couleurs et des armoiries ? Non. Elles ont la même coupe. »

« Tu vas porter les armoiries de ton père et ton parrain ? »

« Techniquement, je les porte tout le temps à l'insu de mes géniteurs, » sourit Chiara en se redressant sur les coudes.

Elle caressa son médaillon que son père lui avait offert il y avait quelques années.

« La robe des Potter est rouge comme tu t'en doutes avec les armoiries Potter. La mienne est bleue et noire à défaut de vert et sans armoiries. J'ai demandé à Tinky de la faire pour moi sur base de la première robe. La coupe me convenait parfaitement. »

« Et tu leur as dit pour ton cavalier ? »

« Non. Ils le sauront quand j'apparaîtrais à son bras, » rit la jeune fille. « Ils vont être verts de rage. Surtout Lord Potter ! »

Elles rirent doucement et discutèrent de choses et d'autres, Hermione parlant potions à un moment pour comprendre quelques détails subtils au passage. C'est toujours utile d'être amie avec sa prof ... Puis, elles allèrent se coucher pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Car le lendemain était le jour du Bal.

oOoOo

Chiara et Hermione passèrent une partie de leur après-midi à se préparer pour le bal. La jeune Snape montra à la brune quelques coiffures, lui enseignant le sort au passage pour qu'elle le faire elle-même par la suite. Elles se maquillèrent très légèrement, juste ce qu'il fallait. Elles chassèrent aussi une fois Lady Potter hors du dortoir, prétextant être assez grandes pour s'habiller toute seule. Ce qui était vrai dans un sens. La métamorphomage aurait du se douter qu'elle viendrait mais au moins, le scandale au sujet de la robe ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Hermione était vêtue d'une robe de soirée en satin rose, de nombreux volants délicats semi-transparents qui superposés, les uns sur les autres, mettaient en valeur ses formes fines. Chiara, quant à elle, portait une robe bleue et noire qui ne s'attachait que sur une épaule.

« Hmm ... Chiara ? » fit la Gryffondor en regardant son dos nu.

« Oui ? »

« Tes cicatrices dans le dos, cela ne va pas te déranger ? »

La jeune Snape rit doucement et se concentra sur son pouvoir. Sa peau marquée ça et là de rouge, dernières traces de sa vie auprès des Dursley. Elle ne les dissimulait pas en général, les vêtements le faisant pour elle. Mais là, elle devait paraître belle et élégante et non choquer son entourage par des marques horribles.

« Wouah ... Pratique, » dit Hermione admirative devant sa peau pâle et soudain sans marque.

« Les joies d'être métamorphomage, » sourit Chiara.

Elle tapa ses cheveux de sa baguette et essaya plusieurs coiffures pour elle-même. Elle opta d'attacher élégamment le haut de ses cheveux dans un léger désordre et laisser le reste de sa chevelure corbeau tomber sur le coté, couvrant légèrement son épaule nue. Son médaillon avec les armoiries des Prince et des Black était bien en vue autour de son cou, bien que dissimulé sous un sortilège aux yeux des personnes dont elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle gardait aussi son bracelet en cuir offert en début d'année par son cavalier. Elle orna ses oreilles de petits saphirs discrets bien accordés avec sa robe.

Elles descendirent et rejoignirent les jumeaux Weasley. Georges présenta son bras à la belle brune tandis que Fred en faisait autant avec Chiara.

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'au lieu où nous devons rejoindre nos cavaliers respectifs, » lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Fred. »

Ils sortirent ensemble tous les quatre sous les yeux étonnés de Ron et, surtout Ezequiel. Il pensait sans doute que Fred était le cavalier de sa soeur. Mais pourtant elle avait dit que leur père n'apprécierait pas ... Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ... Il verrait bien. Il tendit lui-même son bras à Parvati Patil, sa cavalière. Ron Weasley, lui, n'avait pas de cavalière. Il n'avait fait que se prendre des râteaux. Aucune n'avait accepté de l'accompagner au bal.

Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Fred mena son amie vers Viktor qui était vêtu d'une tenue d'apparat de l'école de Dumstrang, avec la cape rouge en fourrure et les vêtements noirs d'encre. Le Russe prit la main de sa cavalière et lui fit un baisemain. Le roux quant à lui se dirigea vers Meredith qui était sa vraie cavalière pour le bal. Ezequiel soupira et se dirigea vers sa soeur jumelle, accompagné de sa propre cavalière.

« Arya, je n'ai personnellement rien contre ton cavalier, » lui dit-il calmement. « Mais tu risques de te faire tuer par Papa ce soir. »

Viktor ricana et secoua la tête.

« Qu'il ose toucher à Chiara et je ne paie pas cher de sa peau, » fit-il avec un accent à couper au couteau. « Cette chatte de gouttière ne se fera jamais battre par cet incapable qui ne pense qu'à son image et non à son bonheur. »

« De plus, » continua doucement la jeune Snape. « Je n'ai que faire de ce que pense ton père, Ezequiel. Je fais ce que je veux. Et Viktor est un très vieil ami. Je le connais depuis des années. Ce n'est pas Lord Potter qui pourra nous empêcher de nous voir, ça je te le garantis. »

Le Gryffondor leva les mains en signe de paix, un bras toujours légèrement bandé au niveau de la main.

« Fais ce que tu veux, » soupira-t-il. « Il ne faudra pas dire ensuite que je ne t'aurais pas prévenue. »

« Cela est très honorable de ta part, Ezequiel, » fit Chiara en ajustant le noeud papillon de son frère. « Mais je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour régler le compte de ton père. Je ne suis juste pas assez stupide pour le tuer. Je ne tiens pas à finir ni en criminelle en fuite, ni à Azkaban. Il y a des moyens bien plus légaux pour avoir ce que je veux. Et je suis très, très, très patiente. »

« Tu es ... effrayante. »

« Hmmm ... Peut-être, » rit-elle. « J'aurais plutôt dit Serpentarde. »

Elle s'écarta de son frère jumeau pour se mettre au bras de son cavalier. Ainsi les trois champions firent leur entrée dans la salle, laissant Fleur Delacour ouvrir la marche avec son cavalier, suivie de Viktor et Chiara et enfin d'Ezequiel et Parvati.


	61. Le Bal de Noël

Petite annonce.

Ce chapitre a été co-écrit une fois encore avec Storiesmania et je la remercie encore vivement pour sa participation. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

Memepotter952504

RàR :

Sana : Bonjour, merci pour ta review. Cela fait plaisir. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas te répondre par mail car le site ne l'affiche pas. Pour Chiara, je ne pourrais te donner aucune garantie d'un rythme soutenu car je viens à peine de sortir d'une page blanche et je ne suis bien sûr pas à l'abri d'une autre. Mais sinon, toutes publications confondues, je publie un chapitre par jour. Donc je suis encore et toujours active. Et je déteste par-dessus tout laisser une fic sans fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 60 : Le Bal de Noël**

_Elle s'écarta de son frère jumeau pour se mettre au bras de son cavalier. Ainsi les trois champions firent leur entrée dans la salle, laissant Fleur Delacour ouvrir la marche avec son cavalier, suivie de Viktor et Chiara et enfin d'Ezequiel et Parvati. _

La jeune fille retint un sourire mesquin d'apparaître sur son visage quand elle entrevit l'expression de ses géniteurs. Lady Potter était surprise, mais son mari, lui, était furieux. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas faire de scandale. Pas devant les Ministres anglais, français et russe. Les trois couples de danseurs s'écartèrent sur la piste de danse et Chiara fit face à Viktor. Il lui fit un sourire discret auquel elle répondit, radieuse. Dès les premières notes, le russe la guida dans une valse enjouée. Elle le suivit avec grâce et dansa à ses côtés durant plusieurs mélodies sans s'arrêter.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » demanda Viktor au bout d'un moment.

« Volontiers."

Les deux sorciers allèrent se servir à boire. Meredith les rejoignit au bras de Fred, resplendissante dans sa robe bleue turquoise et argentée, étincelant dans la lumière des lustre, une rose rouge piquée dans son chignon et les armoiries de sa famille brodées en doré sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur. Tout le monde la regardait mais elle n'en avait cure, son attention resta sur ses amis et son cavalier alors qu'elle avançait dans la salle avec la prestance d'une véritable Lady sang-pure.

« Mery, Fred ! Alors votre soirée ? » demanda Chiara avec bonne humeur.

« Tout se passe à merveille, même si j'aurais aimé que mon père soit là... Heureusement que je sais de source sûre qu'il va bien. »

Chiara lui sourit doucement avant de se tourner vers le rouquin.

« Tu plaisantes ? Au bras d'une aussi délicieuse créature, comment pourrais-je passer une mauvaise soirée ? »

La jeune Snape rit doucement. Meredith quant à elle rougit légèrement, touchée par le compliment.

« Et vous ? » ajouta le Gryffondor.

Chiara et Viktor échangèrent un regard complice et rirent doucement.

« Une excellente soirée, » répondit le russe.

« Mais elle serait encore meilleure si tout le monde était là, » fit la jeune fille alors qu'une tristesse voilait légèrement son regard.

Viktor lui embrassa la main avec douceur, ramenant ainsi un sourire sur son visage d'ange.

« Mais bon... On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie... »

« Je connais une personne de ma famille qui aurait adoré être là avec nous... Un jour je pourrais sans doute danser avec lui sans qu'il ne soit entravé par le poids de son passé, » dit Meredith d'une voix si triste qu'elle avait l'air sur le point de pleurer et pourtant les personnes ne la connaissant pas, ne pouvaient deviner sa peine.

« Que diriez-vous, mesdemoiselles, que nous dansions pour eux ? » proposa alors Viktor avec un sourire compréhensif. « Ces personnes ne voudraient pas qu'on s'apitoie sur leur sort plus longtemps mais qu'au contraire, on vive notre vie. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut les oublier. Mais il ne faut pas non plus laisser les ... »

Il jura en russe alors qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer son idée. Chiara sourit à son explication.

« Tu as raison. Papa, Sirius et Remus ne voudraient pas que je manque une occasion de m'amuser parce qu'ils sont enfermés. »

« Je pense que grand-père t'adorerait, Viktor, bien que ça risque de ne pas être réciproque de ton côté à cause de certaines informations erronées. Quant à papa, il aimera sûrement les farces de mon cher cavalier, » dit Meredith alors que Fred l'entraînait doucement sur la piste.

Ils sourirent et partirent ensemble sur la piste de danse pour une ou deux valses et slow. Meredith dansa durant quelques chansons avant de faire une petite pause. Elle eut une pensée pour son grand-père enfermé en cette magnifique soirée et elle murmura dans une langue inconnue de ses amis, mais très mélodieuse, douce comme une brise. Chiara de son coté dansait avec Viktor, s'amusant et discutant avec lui, notamment de leurs amis encore à qui elle ne pouvait pas envoyer pas envoyer de lettres. Ils furent interrompus par Ezequiel qui n'était plus accompagné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » demanda Viktor.

« Moi, rien, » répondit le Gryffondor. « Mais mon père voudrait parler avec Arya. Seule, » précisa-t-il en voyant que le duo s'élançait vers le Lord.

Chiara soupira.

« Il a l'intention de faire un scandale ? »

« J'en sais rien, » répondit Ezequiel en haussant des épaules.

« Elle est où, ta cavalière ? »

« Il l'a remballée, » soupira le Gryffondor.

Les deux russes comprirent où le Lord voulait en venir.

« Retourne chercher ta cavalière, Potter, » dit alors Viktor. « Ce n'est pas très noble de la laisser seul. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas désobéir à mon père non plus ... »

Chiara soupira et rejoignit James Potter pour se faire prendre un savon. Elle aurait du être la cavalière d'Ezequiel.

« Il n'avait qu'à me le demander plus tôt, » siffla la jeune fille. « Et puis, cela ne le fait pas trop qu'un professeur accompagne un élève au bal. Maintenant, je suis la cavalière de Viktor et il est un très bon parti, en plus d'être un champion. Il ne fait rien de mal ! »

« Tu es ma fille, tu feras ce que je t'ordonnerai de faire ! »

« Non. Et essayez de m'en empêcher et je fais un scandale. Ce sera beau comme publicité pour vous et pour Poudlard quand ça paraîtra dans la Gazette. »

Un peu plus loin, Meredith jura en français en voyant ce qu'il se passait du côté de son amie, faisant sursauter des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Elle ne releva pas cela pour autant, par contre elle avait envie d'envoyer un bon sort dans la poire de James Potter. La jeune Slughorn avait bien envie de dire sa façon de penser au Lord, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser Fred et Viktor seuls alors qu'ils pouvaient voir qu'elle fulminait. Son attitude pouvait s'apparenter à celle d'une dragonne sur le point de cracher du feu.

Ezequiel s'approcha des amis de sa soeur et les rassura.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'enlever à Arya son cavalier. Cela dit, pour calmer les ardeurs de mon père, il serait peut-être préférable que je propose l'une ou l'autre danse avec ma soeur. Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas, Krum ? »

« Si c'est demandé poliment, non cela ne me dérange pas. C'est ta soeur. Et en plus, tu cherches à éviter les conflits que ton père cherche à générer. C'est honorable. »

« Ton père n'est qu'un crétin bien trop arrogant. Un jour il aura droit au retour de bâton qu'il mérite et ce jour-là, je serais là pour le voir se faire mettre ko par le destin que lui aura choisi Magia, » ronchonna Meredith, visiblement elle était de très mauvaise humeur.

Elle était loin de porter le professeur Potter dans son coeur. Ses paroles sonnaient comme une prédiction, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, du moins pour ceux connaissant son héritage magique.

« Je déteste Lord Potter, » siffla Chiara en revenant, faisant sursauter Ezequiel. « Non mais il se prend pour qui ? »

« C'est juste un connard qui va se prendre une belle torgnole du destin, comme je le disais aux garçons Chiara, » répondit Meredith qui eut un sourire en coin.

Ezequiel pinça les lèvres en entendant le nom que Snape avait donné à sa soeur mais ne commenta pas. Il savait que c'était inutile. De plus, il savait aussi qu'elle préférait de loin être appelée ainsi que par son nom de naissance.

« Ben le destin devrait se dépêcher, il m'énerve ! Il veut absolument que je sois la cavalière d'Ezequiel ! »

« Donne lui ce qu'il veut et tu auras la paix, » fit alors son jumeau.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Donne lui ce qu'il veut. »

« Je suis la cavalière de Viktor, pas la tienne ! » s'offusqua la jeune Snape.

« J'ai dit de lui donner ce qu'il veut, pas pendant combien de temps ... »

Chiara releva les sourcils, surprise.

« Est-ce qu'Ezequiel Potter aurait des tendances serpentardes ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, Serpentard.

« A force de te fréquenter toi et Ginny, je pense que cela déteint, » répliqua-t-il en haussant des épaules. « Alors ? »

« Va chercher Parvati, s'il te plait, Vik. La pauvre ne va pas rester toute seule alors que j'accorde une danse à mon frère jumeau. 'Pour le plus grand plaisir de Lord Potter', » cracha-t-elle à moitié sur la fin.

« Et si tu pensais plutôt à t'amuser plutôt que de casser inutilement du sucre sur lui, » proposa Ezequiel en lui tendant la main.

« Là, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter, Ezequiel. Aurais-tu acheté un cerveau ? »

« Non, j'ai croisé un dragon, » rit le Gryffondor alors qu'ils se dirigeaient sur la piste pour une valse.

Ils furent rejoints par Fred et Mery, Viktor et Parvati – qui fit un petit sourire à Ezequiel et Chiara, le regard compréhensif – et Hermione et George. La brune fut surprise de voir les jumeaux ensemble et fronça les sourcils.

« Lord Potter, » fit simplement la métamorphomage alors qu'ils passaient juste derrière elle.

« Oh le con, » l'entendit-elle soupirer.

« Je vois que peu de personnes portent notre père dans leur coeur, » fit Ezequiel.

« Cela t'étonne ? » demanda Chiara.

« Non, pas vraiment. Il devient vraiment ridicule. Mais je ne peux rien dire. Je suis son fils. Seul Grand-Père aurait pu dire quelque chose mais il est mort il y longtemps. »

« Tu l'as connu ? »

« Je n'en ai que de vagues souvenirs. Et toi ? »

« Aucun. Nous avons été séparés bien trop tôt. »

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil James Potter afficher un sourire ravi. Ezequiel suivit son regard et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu crois que l'on pourra redevenir des frères et soeurs ? »

Chiara fut surprise par la question. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle se concentra sur sa magie apaisée en présence de son jumeau, tournoyant à l'unisson. Pourtant, elle pouvait deviner que lui ne ressentait rien. Les Anglais n'étaient pas aussi ouvert à leur noyaux que les autres.

« Tu le voudrais ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Je veux te faire plaisir à toi, ma soeur, pas parce que Papa l'a demandé, mais parce que nous sommes jumeaux. »

« Est-ce que tu peux me sentir ? »

« Quoi ? »

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Peux-tu sentir ma magie ? »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? »

« Moi, je le peux. »

« Oui mais toi, t'es un prodige ! Ce n'est pas comparable ! »

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

« Ecoute ton noyau magique, Ezequiel, » dit-elle simplement. « Quand tu pourras le faire, les choses seront bien plus claires. »

« Et toi, tu l'écoutes ? »

« Depuis que j'ai conscience de la magie. J'en suis d'autant plus à l'écoute que je suis métamorphomage. »

« Tu peux m'apprendre ? »

« Je ... Je peux essayer. »

Elle avait hésité. Elle aurait du dire non. Mais Ezequiel faisait preuve de maturité depuis la première tâche. Elle revint à l'instant présent quand elle vit un sourire sur les lèvres de son jumeau. Elle releva un sourcil.

« Et on change de cavalière, » dit-il soudain en lui lâchant une main pour la pousser doucement dans les bras de ... Georges.

Hermione était maintenant avec Ezequiel. Chiara rit doucement et accorda volontiers une danse au rouquin. Tout comme à son frère jumeau et à Neville avant de retourner auprès de Viktor.

Minerva McGonagall assistait au bal surtout pour veiller à ce que les élèves ne fassent aucun excès, ni aucun comportement déplacé. Elle fut amusée de voir la complicité entre les jumeaux Weasley, sa filleule, le Champion russe et les jumeaux Potter. Elle était étonnée de voir Chiara s'amuser et discuter avec lui. Mais un rapprochement était à prévoir. D'autant plus que le Gryffondor s'était vraiment assagi depuis quelques temps. Il ne suivait plus Ronald Weasley dans ses bêtises et s'appliquait bien plus dans ses études.

Quand la jeune métamorphomage fut à nouveau au bras de son vrai cavalier, la professeur de métamorphose vit du coin de l'oeil James Potter grogner et commencer à se déplacer. Elle eut une initiative tout bonnement serpentarde et agita discrètement la main. Les lacets du Lord se défirent et il se prit les pieds dedans. Il trébucha et tomba sur la table où était servi le ponch. Elle retint un gloussement devant sa plaisanterie de – elle devait l'admettre – très mauvais goût. Mais son ancien élève en avait fait plus qu'à son compte et méritait pleinement de se faire avoir. Alastor vint apporter un verre à Minerva et lui fit un clin d'oeil discret, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il garda toutefois le silence.

Meredith se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant le professeur Potter se casser la figure et se doutant d'où venait le coup, ayant reconnu la magie de sa marraine, elle lui fit un signe discret pour la féliciter de cette magnifique farce.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est elle qui a ..., » commença Chiara qui s'était rapprochée de son amie. « Oh Merlin ! Il faut préserver ce souvenir absolument ! » s'exclama-t-elle discrètement en pensant à son père et ses parrains.

« Qui d'autre ? Je la connais bien et cette magie est typique de ma marraine adorée" répond-elle dans un murmure. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'événement puis sortis sa baguette et la posa sur sa tempe comme lui avait montré Nicolas de son vivant. Elle fit apparaître de l'autre main une fiole et dédoubla le souvenir avant d'y déposer la copie, remettant l'original à sa place avant de rouvrir les yeux. Chiara récupéra la fiole et la glissa dans son décolté. Là, il n'y avait aucun risque que Lord Potter ne vienne le chercher sans passer pour un pervers.

« Du punch, mes demoiselles ? » demandèrent Fred et Georges d'une même voix. « Ou du jus de citrouille ? »

« Je sais pas pour vous, les filles, » intervint Ezequiel en amenant Parvati auprès d'elle.

Il avait une lueur amusée dans son regard brun et il ne pouvait empêcher un rictus d'apparaître sur ses lèvres après avoir vu l'incident.

« Mais moi, je proposerai plutot du jus de citrouille. Parvati ? »

« Avec plaisir, » pouffa cette dernière.

« Du jus de citrouille s'il te plait, Gred, » dit Meredith amusée, répondant ainsi aux jumeaux en même temps.

« Moi aussi, j'ai pas envie de tomber malade, » répondit Chiara. « Ou pire, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en songeant à la potion de soumission.

Merlin seul savait ce qu'il y avait dans les poches de la tenue du Lord-je-me-crois-tout-permis et si il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui s'était glissé par accident dans le Punch. Ou tout simplement l'idée d'en boire après que le sorcier ait fait trempette dedans. L'idée en elle-même était répugnante.

La bonne nouvelle dans l'histoire fut que plus personne ne vit James Potter de la soirée. L'homme devait sûrement se sentir humilié. De cela, Chiara et Mery étaient ravies.


	62. La Deuxième Tache

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'a bien pu faire Poppy durant ces quelques jours, obligeant ainsi Chiara à s'occuper de son frère blessé au bras. Eh bien, rendez-vous avec Storiesmania dans _L'Escapade de la Dragonne_ pour le découvrir.

**Chapitre 61 : La Deuxième Tache**

Chiara était dans son laboratoire de potions. Elle préparait une commande de Mme Pomfresh. Il y avait une petite épidémie qui s'était déclarée dans le château. Les joies de l'hiver mélangées à des jeunes gens assez stupides pour ne pas avoir l'idée de se couvrir un minimum... Toute concentrée à sa tâche, une partie de son esprit était tournée vers l'autre potion qui reposait toujours dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Quand elle eut finit, elle versa avec soin le contenu dans les flacons et rangea tout dans un coffret. Elle retourna dans son bureau.

« Ezequiel ? » fit-elle, surprise en le trouvant dans son bureau. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

En effet, le jeune homme se tenait sur une chaise à coté de son bureau. Il semblait fatigué et presque ... désespéré. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis venu te poser une question. »

« A quel sujet ? »

Il sortit l'oeuf d'or qu'il avait récupéré lors de la première tâche. Elle retint une grimace alors qu'elle venait poser le coffret sur son bureau et s'installer juste derrière.

« Tu me mets dans une position bien délicate, » fit-elle en soupirant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'officiellement, je suis professeure de potions dans cette école et qu'il a été énoncé clairement que les professeurs ne doivent pas aider les champions pour accomplir les tâches. »

« Mais tu m'as aidé pour la première tâche ..., » fit le Gryffondor, perdu. « S'il te plait, je n'arrive pas à déterminer ces cris qui me vrillent les tympans à chaque fois que je l'ouvre ! J'en deviens dingue ! Je ne comprends absolument rien ! Je n'ai même pas la moindre idée pour résoudre cette énigme. La deuxième tâche est dans une semaine ! »

Chiara soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« D'accord, » fit-elle finalement en sortant sa baguette.

Elle verrouilla la porte de son bureau et insonorisa la pièce. Elle lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à ouvrir l'oeuf. Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Elle plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur ses oreilles afin de protéger ses tympans sensibles. C'était vraiment pas une blague. Toutefois elle avait déjà entendu ce genre de cri plus que désagréable. Elle était à Dumstrang à l'époque. Elle soupira de soulagement quand Ezequiel referma l'oeuf et se massa les oreilles.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée ? » demanda-t-il après.

« De ce qui est dit ? Non. Mais ce que c'est et comment le découvrir oui. » Le visage de son frère s'éclaira. « Ce sont des sirènes. Glisse l'oeuf dans l'eau et tu sauras ce qu'elles disent. »

« Tu ne veux pas le faire avec moi ? Au cas où j'ai d'autres questions ? »

« J'ai des choses à faire, » répondit-elle directement.

« S'il te plait. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. »

« Fais attention, Ezequiel. N'oublie pas que dans l'âme, je suis une Serpentard. Tu es en train de faire un marché avec moi ... Je pourrais toujours te demander une faveur plus tard. »

Elle vit avec satisfaction le Gryffondor hésiter. Il réfléchissait le pour et le contre. Il n'était pas totalement irrécupérable finalement ...

« D'accord, » fit-il néanmoins. « Je te devrais un service. »

Chiara eut un sourire serpentard alors qu'elle se levait et époussetait sa robe de sorcier. Elle prit le coffret de potions qu'elle venait de préparer et se plaça devant son jumeau.

« Très bien. Accompagne-moi à l'infirmerie que je puisse livrer ceci et on ira dans les appartements privés de tes parents. On résoudra l'énigme dans la salle de bain. »

« Dans la salle de bain ? »

« Ben oui. Il faut mettre l'oeuf sous l'eau... » Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ezequiel ... »

« Ah oui, les sirènes sont des créatures aquatiques ... donc elles parlent sous l'eau. »

Elle eut un rictus mi-amusé, mi-désespéré. Les deux adolescents quittèrent le bureau dans les cachots et prirent la direction des appartements du couple Potter en faisant un crochet par l'antre de Mme Pomfresh. Il n'y avait heureusement aucun des deux professeurs. Moins Chiara les voyait, mieux elle se portait. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement dans la salle de bain. En deux coups de baguette, elle agrandit la pièce et transforma la baignoire en piscine relativement profonde.

« Il n'y a pas à dire mais tu m'impressionnes toujours. »

« Ezequiel, » soupira-t-elle. « Je suis déjà diplômée. Toi aussi tu pourras faire ça en arrivant en sixième. Mets l'oeuf dans l'eau, » ajouta-t-elle en remplissant ensuite la baignoire.

Le garçon s'exécuta et plongea l'oeuf d'or dans l'eau avant de l'ouvrir. L'eau se mit à scintiller et une douce mélodie emplit la pièce. La métamorphomage ne chercha pas plus loin et sauta dans la baignoire-piscine pour écouter. Son frère la suivit dans le même mouvement. La mélodie se trouvait être un chant de sirènes. Une énigme pour la seconde tâche.

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être en dessous du sol._

_A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi, _

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. _

Les deux adolescents ressortirent de l'eau, Ezequiel en toussant plus qu'autre chose, manquant sérieusement d'air. Chiara, elle, était simplement songeuse.

« Génial..., » soupira-t-il finalement. « Après les cris incompréhensibles, il y a une énigme. Je déteste les énigmes. »

« Oh, pauvre petit chose, » rit doucement la métamorphomage alors qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle replongea pour l'écouter encore trois fois, s'entourant du sortilège du Têtenbulle. Elle mémorisa les vers marins afin de pouvoir y réfléchir plus longuement au sec devant une bonne tasse de thé. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard et se sécha d'un mouvement sec du poignet. Elle remit la salle de bain dans son état d'origine et resta songeuse, silencieuse, sous le regard de son jumeau.

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Peut-être, » répondit-elle en s'installant dans le salon devant l'âtre chaleureux. « Tinky apporte-nous du thé, s'il te plait. »

L'elfe arriva avec un plateau et quelques gâteaux – les préférés de la métamorphomage – avant de disparaître sans un mot. Chiara se mit en tailleur et grignota pensivement une madeleine. Elle fit venir à elle un morceau de parchemin et une plume pour retranscrire l'énigme de la seconde tâche. Elle laissa Ezequiel le lire plusieurs fois. C'était son énigme après tout ...

« Je devrais chercher quelque chose pendant une heure ? »

« Ce qui t'est le plus cher oui, » répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. « Quoi ? Je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Seul toi pourrait répondre à cette question. Mais ce serait descendre ... dans le lac noir je dirais. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des sirènes ici. »

« Comment je fais pour respirer dans le lac noir pendant une heure ? » demanda innocemment Ezequiel.

Chiara regarda le Gryffondor surprise. Elle releva haut ses sourcils.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ezequiel Potter, quand vous le voulez vous pouvez être un génie ! Je suis impressionnée. »

« Hein ? »

« Et le génie a disparu, » soupira-t-elle, amusée. « Tu viens de demander comment respirer dans le lac noir pendant une heure. Voilà ton épreuve. Mais la réponse est assez simple. Il existe une plante, je ne me rappelle plus laquelle mais il y en a une. Sinon le sortilège de Têtenbulle que je viens d'utiliser. Et aussi une potion mais ... »

« Tu saurais me faire la potion ? »

« Hmm ... oui mais il me faut un ingrédient extrêmement rare en provenance directe d'Hawaii ou des Caraïbes. Et il coûte aussi très cher. Vu le temps qu'il reste, je pourrais difficilement la préparer à temps même avec tout mon talent. Le mieux serait encore que tu apprennes le sortilège. »

« Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre ? »

Chiara se fit désirer un peu avant d'accepter de lui enseigner le sortilège. Il fallait qu'Ezequiel sorte vainqueur du Tournoi. Mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop gentille non plus. Elle ne savait déjà plus trop comment se placer face au nouveau Ezequiel Potter. Elle regrettait par certains aspects l'ancien qui lui permettait de rester elle-même. Là, il était gentil et compréhensif envers elle, ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle avait déjà plusieurs fois regardé dans son esprit par légilimancie pour savoir si c'était une ruse. Ezequiel était sincère depuis l'affaire du dragon. Il voulait connaître sa soeur et renouer des liens avec elle et non plus parce que son père l'exigeait.

Mais elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à l'avenir. Si elle commençait à être en bons termes avec son frère jumeau, comment ferait-elle pour lui arracher son sang par la force ? Non seulement, elle se sentait déjà mal pour ça mais en plus Ezequiel prendrait sa trahison encore plus mal. Et vu l'homme qu'il devenait, Chiara hésitait de plus en plus. Elle devrait en parler avec Tom...

Durant la semaine qui suivit, elle entreprit d'enseigner le sortilège de Têtenbulle à son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il le maîtrise parfaitement et puisse tenir deux heures entières.

oOoOo

Chiara avait reçu un hibou de Minerva lui demandant de la rejoindre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle s'y dirigea néanmoins. Quand elle pénétra dans le bureau, elle découvrit la présence des directeurs des autres écoles. Elle leur sourit et les salua, ainsi que la jeune fille blonde qui se tenait aux cotés de Madame Maxime.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle portait son regard sur Lily Potter qui était aussi présente.

« Tu es là pour la seconde tâche, ma chère Arya, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Euh ... c'est-à-dire ? »

Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

« Ma chérie, » fit Lily, attirant une grimace sur le visage de la métamorphomage. « Tu es ici tout comme cette jeune fille et moi parce que nous sommes l'objet de la seconde tâche. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Bien qu'elle comprit bien vite, ayant aidé son frère à résoudre l'énigme, elle feignit de ne pas comprendre.

« Non, je ne comprends pas, » fit-elle en s'énervant légèrement. « Soit on m'explique tout tout de suite ou ... »

« La seconde tâche consiste, pour les champions, à aller chercher ce qu'ils possèdent de plus cher, » répondit Karkaroff d'une voix gutturale. « Tu représente cela pour Viktor. »

« Et moi pour Ezequiel, » ajouta Lily avec douceur.

« Et donc vous pour Miss Delacour, » comprit la jeune fille en se tournant vers la fille qui devait avoir son âge.

« Fleur est ma soeur, » confirma cette dernière avec un accent français.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » demanda alors Chiara après avoir soupiré.

« Rien de spécial, ma chère enfant, » sourit Dumbledore. « Vous serez placé momentanément sous un sortilège d'inertie le temps de l'épreuve. »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée. Je serais où ? » continua-t-elle bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Dans le lac, » répondit le directeur.

« Dans le lac, » répéta-t-elle lentement. « Donc vous allez nous laisser en inertie dans le lac, sans défense, à la merci des créatures qui y vivent. Pendant combien de temps exactement ? »

« Vous serez protégés par les sirènes. Et vous y serez pour deux ou trois heures tout au plus. »

« Je n'aime définitivement pas l'idée. »

Karkaroff soupira et amena la jeune fille dans un coin. Il la connaissait bien. Bien mieux que sa mère ou le directeur de Poudlard qui ne savaient de toute évidence pas comment elle fonctionnait.

**« Tout se passera très bien, jeune fille, **» dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux tout en évitant de prononcer son prénom. **« Nous avons parlementé avec les sirènes et elles ne vont rien vous faire si ce n'est vous laisser entre les mains de vos champions. Il est vrai que rester immobile et sans défense n'est pas la meilleure position, surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi, mais tu as ma parole. Il ne t'arrivera rien. »**

**« Et si Viktor ne me retrouve pas à temps ? »**

**« Alors il aura raté son épreuve. Voilà tout. Il ne vous arrivera rien pour autant. »**

**« Pourtant les vers disaient ... »**

**« Alors tu connaissais l'épreuve ... »**

**« Je n'allais pas le dire ouvertement à ceux-là. Mon frère m'a demandé un coup de main. Pour nos objectifs, j'ai naturellement accepté. »**

**« Naturellement. Pour ce qui est des vers, ce n'est qu'une motivation supplémentaire pour les obliger à réussir. Personne ne voudrait perdre ce qu'il a de plus cher. N'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Non, en effet. »**

Elle accepta finalement d'être placée sous l'eau, dans un état de léthargie, inconsciente. Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, Chiara se réveilla en sursaut, complètement déboussolée, dans le lac. Elle reprit rapidement ses repères en fixant le château au loin sous le ciel gris. L'air froid de février lui mordait la peau. Elle jura en russe, attirant un rire amusé derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit le regard sombre mais rieur de Viktor.

**« Tu vas bien ? **» demanda-t-il.

**« Oh que oui, Mon sauveur. Tu m'as arraché à cette horrible léthargie ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté. Au moins, c'était pour toi et pas pour Ezequiel. »**

**« Il a hésité entre te prendre toi ou ta mère, »** annonça le russe alors qu'il la tirait lentement mais sûrement vers la berge.

**« Sérieux ? »**

**« Oui. Il s'est décidé quand je t'ai détachée. Il savait que j'allais te remonter à la surface sans doute. »**

Chiara nota cette information dans le coin de sa tête et fit un sourire à Viktor.

**« On fait la course ? »**

**« Je te battrai à coup sûr ! »** rit le russe. «** Mais si tu veux, pourquoi pas... »**

Ils nagèrent rapidement vers le rivage. Naturellement Viktor arriva en premier mais il tendit la main à la jeune Snape pour l'aider à se redresser. Il agita ensuite sa baguette pour les sécher l'un et l'autre et un autre pour qu'ils aient des couvertures. Ils partirent en direction du château pour se réchauffer devant un bon feu avec du chocolat chaud.


End file.
